The Torn Identity
by Saraklaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson had the same dream for months. Long fingers going trough his curls and silky lips mouthing something he could never quite hear. That strangeragain. That angelic face. Only this time he heard him. It was a plea. "Save me" But Blaine was the Lord of the Underworld,made to destroy not to save. Why was the voice seeking him? Klaine in Charmed Universe.
1. Prologue

**THIS IS A REPOST!**

**This story was already here but i took it down and well..It's back up now.**

**Hello there boys, girls, straights and gays :) I'm Sara but as of recent a large group of people calls me Grasshopper so you can do that too :)**

**I have no idea what I'm doing here, just so you know :)**

**Anyway, last year I found this snippet on some site and I was like: OMG, is there a fic based on this? Turns out: NOPE! :) Long story short ( man I can talk) I was so captivated by this that in two days I wrote 15.000 words of this stuff. Yap, I'm crazy as the day is long. This is Charmed ( one of my longest running obsessions) and Glee (actually Klaine ) crossover. If you loved Charmed you are gonna hate me for ruining lovely memories you have :)**

**So, few notes. Story is set roughly around season 7. Cole never happened (if you're kind enough to read my lame attempt of being a writer) you'll see why:) Um...Yeah, that's enough for now. You DON'T have to know Charmed to read this.**

**Now for that stuff where I don't own anything.**

**I don't own Charmed, obviously. I don't own Glee, again obviously cause if I did Finchel would die in every single episode at least twice. Rachel would bleed a lot.**

**Ok, that's all for now.**

**P.S. Oh I almost forgot. I have scary obsession with : HP, House M.D. Doctor Who, LOTR and many many more and I stole from them all:) Just references, some very subtle, some not so much. I don't own them either.**

**They all belong to someone I don' know :) People are throwing things at me, I need to shut up now. Ok.**

***walks away with tomato on her blond head***

* * *

He wakes with a gasp.

Again.

Not again.

For umpteenth night in a row. All these sleepless nights are starting to take a tool on him.

The dream again. Same long fingers going trough his curls and silky lips mouthing something he could never quite hear.

That stranger again.

Again.

He never heard him before.

Each time he woke up he just remembered the fingers and the whisper.

But he heard him tonight.

It was a plea.

"Save me"

And with the voice came a feeling.

The feeling that made Blaine's blood freeze in his veins.

The all consuming need to protect. To rescue. To save the pale man at all costs.

His life had no importance in his dreams, he remembered that much.

He could still taste the fear for the man in his arms on his tongue.

Blaine Anderson was living his own rendition of torture from hell.

"**Save me"**

Two simple words that echoed in his head for next hour. He couldn't get them out.

He just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

The angelic face was driving him insane.

And he can't have that.

He can allow himself to be weak.

One mistake and he's gone.

Finished.

There are demons waiting in line to see him defeated. To see him on the ground. Down here, you can't trust your own shadow. Give it a chance and it will betray you. He needs his strength if he's gonna keep the throne.

And Blaine Anderson loves his throne. He went to hell and back (literally) to get it and he won't loose it only because some pretty face won't let him be.

But hell. If that isn't the most beautiful face Blaine has ever seen, awake or in his dreams.

He doesn't even know if the angelic face is real but he doubts it. No one can be that beautiful.

His imagination had gone wild. He's stressed. He's alone. He's in a middle of a war.

He doesn't need this shit!

He's Blaine Anderson, Lord of the Underworld.

He killed to get where he is today. He bled. He tortured. He was merciless.

Everyone saw him as the weakest link but he showed them all.

Half demon rose to power like no one before him. "Half-human" they whispered behind his back.

"Weak", they said.

And look where he is now.

He won't loose it all because of 'him".

The man that's been haunting him for months.

He knew who to talk to. She'll know what to do. She'll find a way to help. Apart from Drake she's the only person Blaine trusts.

Yes, Seer was one of the very few people that he trusted. She was the one that helped him when he needed help the most.

She saw power.

She saw strength.

She saw the look that could make the devil himself fall on his knees and beg for mercy.

Yes, she saw it ALL.

But not the face. Or at least she never mentioned him. More reasons why Blaine believed that the man is not real.

But he had no choice now. He can't let this go on. He needs to know. Once and for all.

Blaine turned to one of the guards in his chambers.

"Get me the Seer, now" he said in a voice that could disrupt the skies.

Before the guard even had the chance to make a single step the Seer stepped into Blaine's line of sight.

Tall black woman dressed in maroon colored robes was walking towards him. There was something in the way she walked that made Blaine think she's actually floating few inches above the floor. You couldn't ever hear her footsteps on marble floor.

She walked over and bowed. "My Lord, you requested my presence". Her voice was barely more than a whisper but the word "lord" still echoed around the room. Blaine loved it. He also understood why the Seer was around for 2000 years, serving those before him and Blaine was more that certain that she will serve those that come after him. But he's not ready to step down yet. Or any time soon.

He was Lord of the Underworld for merely 5 years but he was already more respected than any other Lord before him. He never punished without a reason. He rewarded those that served him well. And Seer was more than a loyal servant. She was like a mother. Scary mother but a mother still.

His human mother was killed in a war 10 years ago trying to protect him from yet another attack. She was just a human after all and they tend to be powerless against energy balls. She was the one that taught him that power comes with a responsibility. You can kill to protect yourself and those you love but never just to make people fear you .

"Respect and cherish those that are on your side and remove those that are against you" she told him once.

Blaine knew that "remove" was not a synonym for "kill"

Yes Blaine knew better. That's why he was here to stay.

His father taught him nothing!

He was a low life demon that never showed any kind of interest in his son. But a lot of interest in his throne. After failed attempt to stab Blaine in the back, quite literally, something had to be done. And Blaine knew just what that something is. He had ideal punishment for his traitorous father. Forced to look at the ultimate power but never accessing it. The Hallow is so close to him but yet he can never have it. Yes, Blaine was evil and he enjoyed punishing those that deserved it but he still couldn't kill his own father. In fact, his father was damned to a fate far worse that death.

Seer smiled at him knowingly. Because Seer always knew. "You are a cruel man my Lord. When such cruelty is deserved. I see many glorious years ahead of us with you as our leader" she said.

Blaine stared at her for a long moment and then said: "You see many glorious years, do you? Can you see anything that might stand in the way of that glorious prophesy of yours?"

"That man is no real threat to you my Lord, if we act on time. You can remove the threat to your throne" Seer spoke with stern voice.

Blaine choked on her words. The Seer knew about the dreams that tortured him?! She let him walk on the verge of insanity and said nothing?! He felt his blood boiling in his veins. His demonic half wanted to break trough and snap the woman in half. He was beyond furious.

"YOU KNEW?!" he roared trough the room. "You knew I was going mad and you did nothing?"

Seer backed down. There it was. That look. The look that would throw devil on his knees. Seer was a smart woman. She knew that he needs her but rage is a dangerous enemy. He could end her in a flash. He just didn't know it yet. He wasn't even aware of how powerful he is. And how much more powerful he can become with her help. She knew why she didn't wanted Blaine to know about the man. She loved Blaine. Blaine was not a fool like those before him. He knew how to rule. He knew when to attack. He knew when to wait. He was a natural leader and with some guidance he will go down in history as the one that tipped the scale of Good and Evil in Evil's favor.

But she saw it all. She saw the demise of everything she worked so hard on. She saw her beloved Lord walk the path that no other Lord of the Underworld took before. She saw love. Love that will weak him. Love that will bring him to his knees when he had the opportunity to bring world to its knees. She saw him fall. She saw him lose much more that his throne. She saw him lose everything. If he falls for the man...There IS NO future for Blaine Anderson.

Love. And in such a strange form. A Lord that will never have a queen.

Not that he needed one. In Seers opinion love was just a distraction. A bump in the road. Something that will split his focus.

This was dangerous in so many ways. She saw the young man corrupt Blaine in the worst way. Make his human half grow stronger while his demonic side weakens. She saw him die in an attempt to save the pale man from certain death.

She had to act before it was to late. She's been around a long time, she guided and manipulated many Lords before Blaine and now Blaine needed her. "This is for his own good", she told herself.

She was silent for a second too long because in a blink he flew across the room and his strong hands were on her neck. His eyes...His eyes were on fire as he stared in hers.

"I asked you something and when I ask - you answer" He screamed and slammed his other fist against the wall that cracked immediately.

" My...Lord..." She choked. "Stop, please stop"

"He let go of her neck and stepped few steps back. He lifted his palm and the next second there was radiant fireball in it.

"You have 10 seconds to answer me or this one goes straight to your head, as it looks like I have no use of you after all" Blaine said trough his teeth.

" My Lord, I was just trying to protect you. It wasn't time for you to know yet. It was too soon." Seer pleaded.

Blaine screamed.

"To soon for what?! " his voice was like a poison.

"For you to do what must be done. You weren't strong enough. I wish I could do this for you but I can't. If I told you this before you would foolishly think that you can defeat them on your own and that would be the end of your reign over us. If you do as I advise you it will be as if he never existed." Seer explained/

Blaine barked back at her:" "As if he never existed?!

MONTHS! I have dreams about him for months. I can't sleep because I feel him all around.

I can't think because my mind wonders if he is real. I can't shake the sound of his voice from my head. I am slowly going insane and you think we can pretend it never happened?

WHO IS HE? " He screamed again.

Seer knew she had to tell him now.

"He is the one with the power to end you " Seer said simply.

The fireball went out.

He just stares at the Seer for few minutes. He takes his place on his throne, maybe that will clear his head.

His mind is racing.

The pale perfection from his dreams is real. And a threat non the less?

When he speaks again his voice is almost a whisper: " He...What?"

Seer just looks at him.

"He is my enemy?" Blaine is incredulous.

Seer takes a step towards him.

"Please my Lord, you have to listen to me. I saw you long before you were born. I saw your potential before anyone even thought a half human could rule the underworld. I saw you leading us into centuries worth of victories. I saw it all. But I saw him too. I saw the one that can break you. The one that can destroy us all" Seer elaborated.

Blaine continued looking at her. He is still trying to find his voice. What is she talking about? How can this be?

"How do I stop him? Who is that man? Why do I have dreams about him? Why is he a treat to me? He looks so...Weak in my dreams. How can he defeat me? TELL ME!" Blaine outburst.

Seer smiles internally. "Oh yes he's the one. He's shocked more than ever before in his life but still his first question is: How do I stop him. Blaine is truly magnificent. He'll do what's needed. She tells to herself.

She takes a deep breath and starts:" There is a way to stop him but that's the last question I'll answer my Lord.

The man from dreams that hunt you is Charmed one's brother. The world doesn't know about him. In fact the only reason I know is because I saw him years ago, long before even the Charmed ones were born. I have the ability to register threats to future Lords of the Underworld. It's my purpose in life. I found everything there is to know about him. He has the love and protection of his sisters. And you are wise My Lord. You knew it's too early to strike them. They are far too powerful. Hundreds of demons perished in the attempt to destroy them. You knew better.

And I'm here to help you succeed where others have failed. But there are things even I can't change.

You have dreams about him for the same reason I know about him. Preservation. The powers you picked in demonic Wasteland are new; you still don't understand them completely. I think one of the powers you picked up is the ability to sense danger that can potentially destroy you. And believe me, this man is more dangerous to you than any high level demon you ever faced."

Blaine is speechless. She just looks at him as she seeks the best way to say the next part. The most intriguing part.

She knows what lurks in his lusting heart. His human half helped him become what he is today and it will help him become immortal name in the history of the Underworld. Yes, his humanity is more than just a weakness.

But it's his human half that makes him crave. That makes him yearn. He wants love, she knows that. He wants a man on his right side. And she knows that he can have that but not this man. Oh no, this man has to be eliminated.

When she tells him about it, will he choose love or his throne? She's not sure.

She walks those few steps towards his chair and kneels. She takes his hand before she speaks again and he looks at her eyes:" My Lord. You have to listen to me carefully now. And you have to know that I have your best interest at hand. That man is a threat to you not because he is strong but because he can make you weak. He has no powers that can harm you. His magic powers are insignificant. Nothing you couldn't handle with one eye closed. But the power he might have over you is more powerful that anything else in the world. Remember what your mother told you once? What was the most powerful force in the world?"

Blaine just closes his eyes as the realization hits him.

"The dream you had for moths..." she pauses making sure that her world are sinking in, "is the last day of your life. You go to save him but you never come back"

Fear is Seer's voice was more than evident. She cared about him. And about her place beside him, of course.

Blaine's eyes are still closed.

He feared it.

He felt it.

He felt the truth behind the feeling he had not an hour ago.

He understood.

**Love.**

He wasn't there yet.

Something had to be done.

" He's silent for too long" Seer thinks.

"If his human half wins this fight we're all doomed. If there was a way for any of us to destroy that man..."she thinks.

But she knows it's useless. Risking going against the Charmed ones would be a suicide for anyone other than Blaine.

Yes, his powers will protect him which is the most important thing, but there was so much more.

Blaine was much more than just his powers.

Blaine was... Outstanding. In every single way.

Never before had Underworld had such a beautiful leader. One that can re-surface whenever he wanted. His human face was simply gorgeous.

Despite his height he was the person that all eyes went to once he entered the room.

He could charm his way into anything. The man succeeded where all those before him failed. He made a vampire queen pledge her loyalty to him. Hell, the queen of the damned was eating out of his hand. Her turned group of former outcasts into his allays. Those gorgeous hazel eyes captivated the whole coven. He treated them with respect and they worshiped him.

Yes, Blaine was a smart man. He proved that so many times before.

Will he prove it once more? Or will his human half ruin it all?

She remembered all his wise decisions. All the times he showed wisdom that much older people than him lacked.

She loved everything about her Lord. Blaine was the one. She knew it. He was perfect.

When he opened his eyes there was nothing but determination in them.

"How do I kill him"? was all he asked.

Seer just smiled.

Oh yes, Blaine was perfect.

* * *

**I just gave myself feels. This was my first baby, guys. I remember I couldn't sleep cause I just 'had" to type this. **

***le sigh* **


	2. Chapter 1

***bows***

**First of all I wanna thank all of you who read Prologue. Yeah, by reading that you earned yourself a ticket straight to heaven. You know that question from Inside Actocrs Studio: What would you like to hear when you arive at the pearly gates?**

**Answer:' You poor thing, you read Grasshopper's Prologue, here go forth you traumatised soul" :))**

**Anyway..Here's ch 1. This one shows us Kurts backgound story and his connection with sisters, plus Blaine being...Well, you'll see :)**

**P.S. I still don't own anything. That's why Rachel still breathes and Klaine don't have a sex tape. Yeah. :)**

**P.P. is evil bastard and even he thinks Finchel sucks! :)**

* * *

"This house is a damn mess. You'd think that demons will learn by now whose house this is" Phoebe said waving her broom around.

"Stop that. I'm pissy today and I might just take it out on you" Piper told her.

The house WAS a mess. Dining table was broken in half, chandelier was smashed on the floor, and the grandfather clock was ONCE AGAIN broken. Pieces of plaster were all around.

"WE can't afford to keep fixing that damn thing twice a week, Piper said pointing at the clock. "

"Remind me again. Why aren't gay queen and miss Charm helping us?" Piper asked.

Phoebe laughed and said: "Don't call Kurt that, he's your brother. Plus if he hears you he'll bitch slap you into oblivion.

And you know he's giving Paige a makeover, that awful red dye she got last week is really not becoming of her"

"Can't they make over after we finish this? I have a club to run, a husband, two kids, annoying sisters and gay diva brother but I still find time to clean up," Piper said with annoyance, holding up the mop.

"Ok, step away from the mop and no one will get hurt" Phoebe joked. "They helped us get rid of the demons, that's the most important. And we're almost done here any way"

Piper looked at the mess around her. "This is ridiculous" she whispered to herself. And then out loud:" Get you asses down here or I'm gonna get up there and make sure they part ways with the rest of your bodies. Kurt, I'm sure that would be a significant loss for you. Both of you, now!"

There were thumping sounds above them and then Kurt and Paige came into view.

"All right hold you horses lady, we're done" Paige spoke. Her hair has gone from that awful red to beautiful chocolate. She also had bangs and for a first time in along time there was none of that red lipstick on her lips.

Phoebe sang song to her:"Ohhhh honey you're so pretty. Kurt my man you're a genius, not that I ever doubted you" she said hugging him. "Look Piper isn't she pretty"? she asked

"Yes, yes, they are both precious, now get to work" Piper ignored them completely.

Kurt shook Phoebe's hands of off him and went over to Piper. He pouted at her and said: "Dragon lady, don't be mad at us. I just couldn't look at Paige anymore, not with that look from 1994. And since I'd like to keep my ass attached to my body, you know, I might need it some day, I'll help clean up"

Piper smiled at him. "You are way to adorable for your own good, you know that?"

"Only adorable? No handsome, no charming, no fashionable, no unique" Kurt pointed.

"Oh yes, you are very unique. You're officially the only gay in our family. That certainly makes you one of a kind" She told him.

He stuck his tongue at her. She just smiled again.

Her brother was truly beautiful. One look at him and no one could ever doubt his mother was an angel. His skin, his face, his eyes, even that damn hair. Kurt's picture should be in dictionary next to the word flawless. He may be the prettiest person in the family even though he wasn't a Halliwell. He was still their brother.

As it turns out Victor had a child with another woman. And angel non the less. No one knew until she died when Kurt was 15. No one knew about him but after her death Victor found out. And let's face it, Victor isn't exactly what you would call ideal dad for a 15 year old. So for the past 6 years Kurt has been living with his sisters. He was there when Piper got married, he was there when Prue died, he was there when Wyatt and Chris were born. He went from being an only child to sharing a house with three sisters and two nephews and he still fit in perfectly. He was in the middle of everything and he seems to take it exceptionally well. He never complained about the constant demonic attacks. He was turned into this or that creature countless times but he still never bitched about it (Okay the werewolf incident may have set him a bit crazy to go and finally find Taylor Lautner but that incident is to never be spoken off).

Kurt was just perfect.

And as for Kurt's powers... Yes Kurt had powers but truth be told Kurt was a healer. In so many ways.

Paige and Kurt share same powers for some unknown reason and it was Kurt that helped Page understand and control her powers when she got them three years ago.

It was Kurt that helped Piper through the pain after Prue died.

It was Kurt that helped Phoebe heal heartbreak after heartbreak

It was Kurt that helped Wyatt to learn not to expose magic on weekly basis.

Kurt helped everyone.

Kurt radiated positive energy wherever he went. Everyone loved Kurt. It was so easy to love him. Simple as breathing. Effortless.

In a world full of anger, pain and evil Kurt was like a breath of fresh air. He was all that is good and pure in the world in one person.

"Are we gonna clean up or are you gonna keep staring at me? Cause A) I'm gay and Ew, you're my sister, it's gross" he said smiling at her.

Paige laughed and said" Yeah, don't push your luck mister. Let's clean this place"

"I have to go and set up the decorations for Valentine's Day at the club and I need my fab gay to help me. It's tomorrow and If I don't get some people in there soon I'm gonna have to shut the club down and that is just not an option! I worked really hard for that damn hole in the wall and I'm gonna find a way to make it work" Piper ranted.

Kurt tilted his perfect head.

"What if I can help"? he asked

Phoebe squealed:' Oh Kurt has an idea, I have to go and buy a new dress to go with whatever amazing plan my brilliant brother has come up with cause he has the best ideas ever and..."

"Don't be a kiss ass, I'll help you pick something for tomorrow night" Kurt interrupted her and saved her further humiliation.

She practically pounced next to him and started kissing him. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" she chanted.

"Get off of me Phoebe" He punched her playfully.

"Yo, dorks, the plan to save our only source of income. Spill" Piper ordered.

"Oh yes, I was thinking you could do something original tomorrow, something that will draw people to P3. I was thinking you could have a "Human jukebox" night. You know, people can pay, say 10 $ and their date gets a song of their choice, live"

Both Paige and Phoebe clasped like a seals.

"Yeah that's brilliant plan Sherlock but where the hell am I gonna find a band or a performer in such a short notice? Like you said its tomorrow?" Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"If that club wasn't what gets me my scarves I'd so let it go broke! So I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear you insult me and tell you that I can sing for you. I'll be your guinea pig. I'll even get Mercedes and Brittany to sing my backups for free and Santana will do it for free drinks, in her body weight of course"

"You'd do that for me?" Piper asked.

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "Well as much as I do enjoy see you suffer I'd really hate to see you lose the house and make my nephews homeless. So yes, I'll do it"

"If I loose the house you are homeless too Sherlock, you live here" Piper reasoned with him.

Kurt just smiled at her and pointed at his face: " Oh sis, with face like this, I'd find a place to sleep "

Girls just laughed and got to work. Have I mentioned the house was a mess?

* * *

Seer said this is the only way. Anything else would cause suspicion.

After all, he knew she was right.

No one can resist him. He may be from hell but he was also hot as hell.

So he'll do it.

Befriend him. Seduce him. Kill him.

He'll charm hi way into the man's life and then...

Yes, this was a necessity.

He was determined to do this.

If Kurt (yes, he knew his name was Kurt but he liked to think about him as just a "threat", less personal) was a danger to him then Kurt had to die...

Even after all this years Blaine still didn't liked killing an innocent. They were called innocent for a reason. But there were situations when it had to be done. And Kurt was a "situation".

If he plays his cards right he can eliminate both Kurt and the Charmed ones. Kill two birds with one shot.

Blaine smiled. Seer was right. He really was a smart man.

The club was packed. There were couples left and right. Blaine hated human holidays. Of course, he had to know them; it was part of his disguise when he was on the surface. Lawyer. Yeah right. But that was the only way to explain the life he had on the surface. Blaine picked a booth close enough so he can see that stage but still secluded enough do he's not exactly in the spotlight. He can do this, he said to himself again. He is Lord of the Underworld; he can kill everyone in this club in a blink of an eye. He can play this role. Oh he can soo play this role. His threat won't know what hit him.

In that moment someone cleared his throat on the stage and Blaine looked up.

Sweet. Hell. Yeah, this will go smooth. Smooth my ass!

His human half was swirling.

Pale perfection from his dreams did no justice to the man on that stage.

Blaine just looked at him. He was a man of a rich vocabulary but not one of the million words he knew, in number of world languages can describe the man in from of him. How can words ever describe someone like Kurt?

"Hi everyone, my name is Kurt Halliwell and I'll be your entertainer tonight. These lovely ladies are Satan oh I'm sorry Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. And let me walk you trough the drill here guys. My lovely sister over there" he said pointing towards Piper, " is keeping me as a slave and I need to sing my way out of it". There was laughter in the audience.

He smiled at them and Blaine thought " Well shit".

"So you kind people my ticket out of this slavery. Basically, you name a love song, give us 10 $ and we sing it to you Valentine. Or we just sing you your favorite song if you are fabulous and alone yet slightly miserable, much like me" Audience smiled again.

"Oh great, so he's funny too?!" Blaine thought.

"This one is for all of you that still believe in romance, again like me. We're a bunch of suckers I tell you. Piper, I'll have diet coke and keep 'em coming sweetie" He smiled at his sister before the band started playing.

_Have you ever been in love_

_You could touch the moonlight_

_When your hearts shooting stars_

_You're holding heaven in your arms_

_Have you ever been so in love_

His voice...

What in the actual fuck?!

_Have you ever walked on air_

_Ever felt like you were dreaming_

_When you never thought it could_

_But it really feels that good_

_Have you ever been so in love_

Blaine was captivated. Captivated?! No that wasn't strong enough.

No. That wasn't the word. Fail. Just like he failed to describe Kurt looks he failed again. Fail.

His human half was crooning his ugly head ( well, truth be told his human head was anything but than ugly but still)

He could practically feel Kurt's voice creeping his way into every pore of his body. He was all around him.

He knew now.

He knew why Seer was keeping this from him. He understood now.

If he knew this year ago he'd go for it.

Either for Kurt or for a clean kill. Not sure which one.

Would he be to resist that face?

That voice?

Even that stupidly perfect curl above his forehead?

He could feel the danger that this man represented.

He felt the fear for his throne.

He felt fear for his life.

He simply felt more things in these past 5 minutes then he allowed himself to feel in years.

Block your emotions. Don't let anyone in. Never show fear. Never show you care.

Those were simple rules.

Yes he felt fear...

Even worse his human side felt more.

That traitorous bitch was giving him images of "what could be" in some other life; much different from one he was living now. Images where Kurt wasn't just someone who he has to eliminate to stay alive. Yet...

"Stop it Blaine" he internally scolded himself. "Let me break it down for you, oh mighty Lord of the Underworld. It's either you or him. Simple as that. Now look up at him and make heart eyes. That's what you're here for. Switch to Heart eyes mode -now"

Just like that the images were gone. Fear was gone. All that was left was his solid decision to end both Kurt and his sisters.

_The time I spent_

_Waiting for something that was heaven-sent_

_When you find it don't let go,_

_I know_

_Have you ever said a prayer_

_And found that it was answered_

_All my hope has been restored_

_And I ain't looking anymore_

_Have you ever been so in love, have you..._

The song ended and Kurt smiled again. First person approached the stage and told them the chosen song, slipping 10 $ into a bowl on the bar on their way back.

Song after song Kurt voice filed the club.

This was a brilliant idea Kurt thought as he sang "I have nothing", one of his all time favorite songs.

"Guys, let us take five before we crash and die and you can use that time to think of more songs because if one more person asks me to sing Justin Bieber song I will gouge my own eyes. Ok, thanks" Kurt smiled at the audience.

As Kurt stepped down from the stage he noticed him.

Holly carp who is that?!

And why is he alone? Is he gay? Straight? What can I sing just for him? Would it be weird if I go over there and talk to him?

Kurt rolled his eyes at his stupid internal dialogue. "Oh yes, I'll just go over there and say: Hi, I'm Kurt. I just saw you for the very first time in my life and you're probably straight, just my damn luck, but here's my number, so call me maybe. Nice outfit, by the way. You look dreamy and I'm sexually frustrated. yap, perfect ice breaker Kurt".

He walked over to the bar not noticing a pair of hazel eyes on him.

He leaned over the bar and pulled Piper's hand: "Psst, who the hell is that?"

"Who's who?' she asked not lifting her eyes from the glasses she was wiping.

"Look at me or I'll stop singing and give all the money to these nice people" he said.

"Oh Hi Kurt honey, I didn't see you there, how can I help you?" She fake smiled at him

"That curly haired guy in booth on the left. Do you know him?" He asked again.

She lifted her gaze for just a few seconds and said simply:"No".

"Perfect. That means his new here. Then it means that he's probably married and looking to get laid on the most depressing day of the year. Just my luck." Kurt sighed.

"Well he just ordered drinks, here take this to him" Piper showed a tray with drinks on it.

"What?! Now I'm entertainer and bartender?! You don't pay me enough for this " he told her.

"I don't pay you at all, now go. You can even, oh I don't know, maybe say hello to him you dumbass" Piper retorted.

Kurt gave her his best bitch look but took the tray anyway.

He inhaled deeply and walked over to the booth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we're a little crowded tonight. Here's your drink" Kurt smiled at the man.

And then gulped.

Bloody hell.

He might just pass out. In the dim light of the club he couldn't quite see the man well and now...

Now he wished he never saw him at all. This is gonna take a lot time to get over.

The man was still looking at him. And then he smiled.

Kurt's heart sunk to his feet. "Dear life, suck it. You suck. Sincerely yours, Kurt Halliwell"

"Do you sing anything else than Top 40 Kurt?" the other man asked him.

"He called me by my first name" Kurt was screaming inside his own head.

"Say something funny, sat something funny moron".

"I'd love to sing nothing but Broadway show tunes but I do what the crowd is asking for. Mainly Bieber. And Demi Lovato. Oh and Selena Gomez. You know, classics" Kurt smiled.

That's right Kurt; keep it cool, he said to himself.

Blaine stood up from his seat. "Now or never" he thought.

He looked his gaze with Kurt and asked in the most velvet voice he could master: "Will you sing something just for me?"

Another gulp. Then his mouth fell open.

"Oh way to play it cool Kurt, bravo" Kurt cursed himself.

"Um...What would..." deep inhale, keep it cool Kurt. "What would you like me to sing?"

Blaine smiled at him again. He's so smitten. This will be easier then he expected.

"Strangers in the night. Seem oddly appropriate, don't you think Kurt?" Blaine said.

There it was again. His name. He could get used to listening to that voice saying his name. Or any curse word for that matter, he was sure any profanity sounded like magic coming from those lips. And now he's staring at his mouth.

He internally applauded himself on his mad game. Gasp, gulp, mouth hang. Perfect. This guy would be crazy not to fall for him and his moves.

Kurt finally found his voice :" Yes, I can do that. I mean, I know, I mean yes, I'll sing for you"

Smooth Kurt, really smooth.

Blaine tilted his head and put 100$ bill on the tray. "For the drinks and the song. Keep the change.

"Oh no, I can't do that, my sister will..." Kurt started.

Blaine gave him his wining smile and said: "Maybe I'm hoping I can get more than just one song." Kurt swallowed audibly.

Blaine laughed out loud this time and said: "Like another song Kurt, like another song. I like thinking that you will be singing something just for me. Twice"

Aaaaaaaand Kurt's brain has left the building.

"O...Ok" was all Kurt managed.

He decided to walk away before he humiliates himself even more.

"Breathe Kurt, breathe, just breathe" he whispered to himself.

He finally reached the bar where Piper, Phoebe and Paige were chatting.

"Wow, what the hell happened to you?" Phoebe asked him noticing the look on his face.

"Girls, don't try to fix me, I'm officially broken" Kurt said with a huge smile.

"Oh God that's scary, I can see your wisdom teeth" Paige teased him.

He playfully hit her on the arm and sighed.

"So here's what I decided. It's either gonna be that guy or I'm going to become a monk." Kurt said with determination.

Girls just laughed.

Ten feet away from them Blaine was smiling to himself.

He may hate his weak human half but this face never fails. NEVER FAILS. It draws them like a moth to a flame. And right now Blaine couldn't wait to burn Kurt's wings and dance on their ashes.

* * *

**Yeah, told you Blaine is one evil son of a bitch :)**

**He means every single word of what he said. :)**

**But don't worry, he will never be mean to him, ever ^_^ **

**Come, my review box awaits your rotten tomatoes :) **

**Also, since this is a REPOST I don't actually have to type anything so I'm gonna post a chapter a day. **


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is the chapter where you get to see the reason why Blaine Anderson is Lord of the Underworld :) You know, just in case you thought he's all soft and fluffy :) Should I warn you about violence if you're reading a story about Lord of all Evil? If the answer is yes than : Be warned, violence lies ahead! Blaine goes all Lima Heights on demons asses. :)**

**I don't own Glee, but you all know then of course otherwise Finchel and not Voldemort would be "he (they) who must not be named" Yes, I'd make it a law!And put taboo on the name :) I also don't own Charmed, again obviously or Cole would kill pretty much everyone in sight :) Ok, I'm gonna stop talking now.**

**I hope you like this chapter guys *fingers crossed***

**P.S. The line that Drake says when Blaine wakes up is latin. Roughly translated stands for: "Heavy is the burden of one's conscience" My first language is Serbian so I'm not really good at this.**

**P.P.S. This one is for my beautiful Gina, Becky and Suzanna. Those girls make my heart go super weeeeee! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

"Holy hell" he choked.

Kurt's mouth was still placing wet, open kisses along his neck.

"Tell me what you want Blaine. Tell me." Kurt was whispering.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong.

Everything was wrong.

He was the one that was supposed to seduce.

He was the one that was supposed to drive Kurt wild.

He was the one that was supposed to be straddling Kurt's lap.

He was the one whose hands were supposed to be inching their way down Kurt's bare chest.

His fingers were supposed to be tracing Kurt's ribcage not other way around.

He was the one who was supposed to make Kurt moan his name.

He WASN'T supposed to be falling apart in Kurt's arms like some...

"Oh God" Blaine gulped when Kurt's lips wrapped itself around the shell of his ear.

"You like that, do you?" Kurt asked in raspy voice that vibrated trough Blaine's body.

"I…You have to..." Blaine wanted to say, "stop" but Kurt cut him off by crashing their mouths together.

Kurt's tongue licked Blaine's bottom lip and that was it for Blaine's self-control and possibly his sanity. He moaned loudly into Kurt's mouth and felt Kurt smiling against his lips.

This was wrong.

Weak.

He felt weak.

Defenseless.

Powerless.

Useless.

Blaine may be a lot of things but those words were not cut out to describe him.

He was strong and powerful. He made people tremble before him.

"_Yes, keep telling yourself that Blaine, you pathetic man_" he thought while Kurt's tongue was tracing a pattern on his collarbone.

He can't let this go on. He had a plan. An evil plan. An evil master plan that most certainly didn't include him being pinned to the mattress or grinding into Kurt.

Kurt chose that moment to bring their hips together and Blaine moaned again.

"You're so hot for this, aren't you" Kurt teased.

Blaine groaned and arched his back. Kurt smiled again and locked his eyes with Blaine's. They were black. Not just black, they were black as coal.

"Just tell me what you want baby. Just say the word and I'll do it. I'll give you everything Blaine. Everything" He whispered the last word and Blaine screamed.

"Wooow, what is wrong with you man?" Drake asked as Blaine screamed himself awake.

"Bloody dream" Blaine cursed.

"Grave ipsius conscientiae pondus" Drake smiled at him.

"I don't have a problem with what I'm about to do Drake, you know that. It's just...He is driving me crazy. And the longer I stay on the surface my human half grows stronger. And I can't let that happen. If I'm gonna destroy The Charmed ones and the damn pretty face I have to be at my strongest. And 'this', he pointed to himself with disgust at his face, "is anything but strong".

Drake looked at his friend. His best friend. His brother in every sense that mattered.

Yes, this constant dreams were torturing him. It was evident in Blaine's face, in his posture.

They knew each other for a long time. Drake was on Blaine's right wing throughout every shit life threw at them. He knew his friend like he knew himself. Drake would die to protect Blaine without a second thought.

Blaine will never forget Drake diving head first into a chamber filled with bloodlust demons when Blaine was wounded 5 years ago. The battle that lead to Blaine claiming the throne. Blaine still can't quite understand how they made it out of there alive. Two of them against hundreds of demons. That was the night that something exploded inside Blaine. They were surrounded and he realized that Drake would die with him. Because he was foolish enough to try and save him. Because he wanted to stay with his best friend until the very end. He didn't want Drake to die. Hell, he didn't want to die. Blaine was in a rage.

And then it happened. His skin was burning up and it hurt like hell. His scar covered skin was literally burning. And all of the sudden fireballs were there. Hundreds and hundreds of them. It was like they simply flew from every inch of his skin. Every demon in front of him turned to dust and just like that the battle was over.

And just like that the overwhelming power was gone.

Where?

Blaine never found out. No matter how much he tried he was never able to do that again.

But Drake was still there. On his right side.

Ever since the first time they saw each other over the "office cauldron" they were inseparable. Drake was a loyal, strong and smart. Blaine loved his friend dearly. He told him everything about the dreams. The plans he made with the Seer. If there was ever a perfect friendship inside this hell-Blaine and Drake had it.

Drake was also half human. He understood Blaine more than anyone else in heaven or hell. He knows what it was like to feel like there's eternal struggle raging inside you. He knew what it felt to go through life having to suppress a part of you.

"Ok my "scary-badass-all mighty-Lord-of the-Underworld-friend-sporting-a-hard-on-that-coul d-poke-someone-eye-out" let me save your ass once again" Drake told him in amused tone, smiling.

Blaine looked at him with fire in his eyes and Drake's smile fell.

"All right fine." Drake said. "Let's try and look at this from different perspective for a second. Just let me finish before you make a comment or decide to throw a fireball at my head, ok? " Drake asked

Blaine didn't reacted what so ever which was a cue for Drake to talk.

"This might sound crazy keeping in mind that all of our fears (Blaine couldn't but smile at the word "ours") are over of the possibility of you actually falling for the guy but...Have you thought about just going for it? Just bang the guy already and get it over with. You are planning on killing him anyways so why not have some fun while doing it?

It wouldn't be your first time using someone and then throwing them away like on old rug. I think you just have this, this "thing" when it comes to this guy and I bet he's not all that great at all. These dreams are torturing you, making you think he's the hottest fuck alive and my friend both you and I know that's not true. Just break the myth you have about this guy. It's been months Blaine, there's no way he can live up to what you built up in your head! He's disposable Blaine. You're not. This might be the answer. Just take what you want," Drake told him.

Blaine closed his eyes.

"To fuck or not to fuck, that is the question" Blaine said to himself.

"_**Tell me what you want Blaine**_" echoed inside his head.

Weak.

_**"Just tell me what you want baby**_", echoed again.

Powerless.

Blaine jumped of the bed and stared at his best friend. When he spoke it was more like a roar than anything else.

"You think that it's that easy? You know what I am in those dreams? A puppet! Nothing more. A weak, pathetic puppet for him to play with. Every time he places a hand on me I moan like a whore! I don't do that! I can't have some pale BOY", he screamed the last word, "ruin everything I worked for, what I, no what WE bled for Drake" Blaine said.

He was pacing the floor.

"You can't even imagine the power he has over me in those dreams. I'd do anything he wants me to. Anything." Blaine told him.

Blaine was hysterical by this point. For the first time in a long time he was scared. He'd rather face a horde of angry demons again that that one little dreams. He hated that feeling. Felling weak. Feeling helpless. He risked his damn life in that Wasteland to never have to feel that way again. And yet, here he is, scared shitless over a dream.

Some Lord. Weak. He was weak.

Now more than ever he knew that in order for him to find piece Kurt had to die.

He didn't even saw him as innocent anymore. He saw him as despicable abomination send to torture him.

Him, the most powerful Lord that Underworld ever head. To weaken him. To reduce him to nothing but a quivering human.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He wasn't seeing clearly anymore.

"My Lord, you have to come now. Zancou has attacked again. He's questioning your leadership. He's challenging you" Seer spoke.

Seer?!

It was obvious that she was talking for some time now.

When did she get here and why is she holding a sword that belonged to rightful owner of the Throne?

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

She looked at him like he's gone crazy.

"Zancou, My Lord. Zancou and his demons are attacking. They already breached your second ring of defense. They will be at the gates in a matter of minutes if you don't stop them."

Perfect.

Just what he needed on the day he's feeling like complete failure. Zancou again. In the past five years Zancou had tried to take his throne at least 10 times. But every time he escaped, just barely. Regrouped and attacked again.

But not today.

Maybe this is just what he needs to get rid of that dream's aftertaste.

Maybe it was time for Zancou to meet his maker.

"Drake? Blaine simply asked.

"You and me brother, you and me." Drake smiled. He would follow Blaine till the edge of the world.

"Let's go" Blaine said and extended his hand towards Seer so she can place the sword on his palm. Sword was more of a symbol than a real weapon. Yeah, you could kill with it, obviously, but it also meant that the person caring it is crowned Lord of the Underworld, the ultimate power, above everyone else.

Yes, Seer knew just what Blaine needed right now. A reminder; that no matter the dreams, the doubts, the fears, he is THE ONE. He was the Lord. Time to show the worms where they belong!

All three of them disappeared from the loft in a flash of fire, courtesy of Lord's truly.

* * *

They appeared in a clearing. Well, it was once a clearing.

Is it strange to say that whole hell broke loose inside hell? Cause that's what Underworld looked like at this moment.

Fire balls, energy balls, daggers and what not was flying everywhere. Demons were dying left and right, exploding and leaving awful stench behind them. The second they appeared at least 50 demons from Blaine's guard flew to their protection.

"My Lord, he'll be here in a few minutes. He bribed Kyra to tell him you were on surface. He thought this is the best time to attack. We tried My Lord but we couldn't hold them down." Wentworth told him.

Blaine blocked another attack and then sneered: "Kyra, huh? I knew I should have killed that bitch the moment I laid my eyes on her. Maybe it's time to fix that too. Go, regroup, Drake and I will keep these worms busy.

"But My Lord, Zancou's best man are with him and they are on their way. We can't leave you defenseless"

There was that word again.

Defenseless.

Blaine turned to look at Wentworth. The head of his guard all but crumpled beneath his gaze. Blaine was indeed a scary man.

"Are you calling me defenseless Wentworth?" he roared. "Do I have to remind you who you're talking to? Blaine commanded.

Guard just bowed his head and said: "Never My Lord"

"You better. Now go! I need all of you to GO!

Wentworth backed away and then turned and left.

"Just like the good old times huh" Drake laughed taking cover from incoming attack.

"There are the best of times and these are the worst of times" Blaine answered while sending a group of half a dozen demons flying into wall. "Get out of here", he told the Seer, " if I loose you I'm as good as dead, so go"

She looked at him with concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please...Be careful" she told him.

In that exact moment a dagger flew her way and Blaine had to jump in front of her to block it.

"GO!" he screamed. "I can't protect both you and myself, just go"

She shimmered out.

Next attack came from the left and send four of Blaine's men ( men, for the lack of better term) flying to the wall behind them, effectively crashing it. One of the flying bodies caught Blaine, knocking him to the ground. He felt dizzy for a second.

"Blaine!" Drake screamed in fear.

"I'm fine, look out" Blaine responded and jumped from the ground to throw demon that was aiming for Drake onto the opposite wall with a wave of his hand. "Stop worrying about me and start thinking about your own ass" Blaine told him.

"Aren't you bossy, your Majestic Evilness" Drake answered tackling a demon in front of him and driving a dagger throw his chest. The demon vaporized in front of him. "Bloody hell, they just keep coming" Drake said ducking and then throwing another fireball at the pair of demons that were aiming towards them again.

Blaine just drove his sword trough the demon that just killed one of his own. "What happened to good old times Drake?" Blaine smiled despite the seriousness of the situation they were in.

All of the sudden demons that were advancing on them backed out. But it didn't seemed like they were giving up or they thought they were defeated. In fact, many of them had weird smiles on their hideous faces.

"Well, well, well" Came a voice from somewhere in the back. "If it isn't our beloved Lord" the voice spat out the word "beloved".

Blaine just exchanged looks with Drake. This is it. One way or the other his ordeals with Zancou ends today.

Finally, the demon stepped into their line of sight.

Blaine lowered his sword and looked at the man. "You know, after the countless times, actually I counted, that's 10 times, can you count that high Zancou, you'd think you would give up already? Aren't you tired of failing over and over again?" Blaine asked.

Zancou laughed and that pissed Blaine more than anything else the whole day. This worm DARES to attack and challenge him and then on top of it all, laugh at his face?

"Oh but you see Blaine, I'm not the failure here. You are. You are the one that keeps failing to keep demons from rebellion. No matter how many times you say you have beaten me I always find more demons to lead them against you. You know why that is, oh Master of Failure?" Zancou asked with a smile.

Blaine's blood was boiling.

Oh he's gonna enjoy killing Zancou. Not just kill. He will obliterate every trace of that man ever walking the Underworld.

Blaine said nothing so Zancou continued: 'It's because no one wants a half human as Lord of the Underworld. You're no leader to them," he said pointing to the demons around them. "They want someone who's more than just a pretty face. Who's more than a filthy half-breed. They want someone who's not powerless. They want someone who's in control.

They want someone who they respect and they want someone who they fear. They want someone to look up to. You think a weak human is what they want as their Lord?"

Blaine's hands were shaking at this point.

Every word struck home.

"Half human"

"No leader"

"Not more than a pretty face"

"Filthy half-breed"

"Powerless"

"Lacking control"

"Weak"

Blaine's insides were trembling.

But more than anything...Every time Zancou said word "want" it stabbed Blaine.

"_Tell me what you want," _the voice said. The voice that was haunting him.

Every time he heard it, it reminded him of the dream. And how weak he felt in it.

Blaine's head was swirling. He was so angry that he thought he might pass out. He wasn't seeing clear anymore. And then he screamed. His eyes snapped open just in time to realize what's happening. His skin was burning again...Just like...

"I AM NOT WEAK!" he managed to scream before hundred fireballs left his skin and left towards his target. Just one target. Zancou. He was coherent enough to look at demons eyes just as first scream came. Fire kept hitting his body over and over again. Minute after minute fire was eating trough layer by layer of his skin. Blaine smiled as Zancou let out his final scream and turned into...Nothing.

Demons that came in with Zancou in perfect formation weren't even moving. No one was able to even move a single muscle. Blaine stepped forward and held up his sword.

"ON YOUR KNEES" he let out a piercing scream that could turn blood to ice.

As commanded, thousands demons in the clearing fell to the ground. There was dozen demons that stood right behind Zancou in perfect line that were now in arm reach from Blaine.

Next time he spoke, Blaine's voice was like fire. Every word was like a hit with a whip.

"This is the last time I show any of you mercy. I am your Lord and you will obey me! Next rebellion you start will be your very last I assure you all. If I'm going down I'm taking everybody with me! Anyone who has a problem with me being half-human step forth now! I offer you a painless death if you say it right now! Choose wisely between that or the treatment I just gave the man you betrayed me for"

The room was silent.

"Last chance!" Blaine's voice echoed.

Silence gain.

"Fine, have it your way" Blaine said.

Blaine was still as angry as hell.

Words "weak" and "lacking control" still hurt like daggers.

"Kyra!" he called out.

The girl gasped and froze.

"Come here oh traitorous one," he said in voice that was lacking all and any emotion. She started walking.

She knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. But Blaine was forgiving. Too forgiving. His human side did that to him. He'll forgive her. He will. That was the only reason she dared to help Zancou. She didn't hated Blaine as Lord of Underworld she just wanted a REAL demon on the throne. She reached Blaine.

As if guessing her thoughts he smiled at her and said:' You think I'm unworthy to be your Lord, don't you sweetie"?

Kyra swallowed audibly. _Oh hell, this was new_. There was venom in his voice like never before.

She was silent.

"I'll take you silence as a sign of agreement." he said in a calm voice.

He lifted his non-sword holding hand and used one of his powers to pull two demons from first row towards him. They were both still kneeling.

"Like I said, this will be last time I show mercy to any of you. But I feel that you need a little reminder where your loyalty should lie." Blaine almost whispered that last line but it hung in the air like a weight.

He swung the sword and just like that head of the demon on the left rolled on the floor.

'I AM NOT WEAK" he screamed at the demons before him.

He swung again.

"I AM IN CONTROL," he screamed before head of the demon on the right fell to the floor.

You could almost feel collective shiver among the demons. Oh how wrong they were about the man that ruled them.

"Don't make the mistake of going after me again or else..." There was no need to finish that line; mangled bodies on the floor were speaking volumes.

He turned to Kyra. She was shaking with fear. Could she be that wrong about her judgment about Blaine?

"And as for you my dear" he said with that velvet voice again. " I forgive you"

He turned his back at her.

She let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding and opened her eyes.

Last thought she had before her head and the rest of her body part ways was...

Damn, I missjudged him.

* * *

**I love crazy evil Blaine. It's just so NON canon ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Few notes about this chapter. Line that Blaine says when he pins Mia ****down is: En tu cruz me clavaste. It's Spanish, I have a crush on Chenoa,**

**don't blame me :) ****You all know Spanish ****so basically he's talking about crusifiction. You'll understand the symbolism****:)**

**Another thing, Prince Dastan is not gay and he is probably very happy with ****his princes Tamina, I just made him gay for my own purpose :) Shame on me****:)**

**And last, I don't know if you know that Gaddafi had women as body guards ****and legend says they were loyal as hell so the idea for Blaine's guard came ****from there :)**

**Again, reminder that you're reading SOURCE BLAINE story and he is evil. But not to Kurt, NEVER to Kurt. **

* * *

First thing he realizes is that he can't breathe. His brain is oxygen deprived. He squirms and that's when he finds out that he can't breathe because his mouth is covered. With another pair of lips.

_Oh no. _

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows this is a dream again. Same dream he's been having for months. Kurt is still kissing him for all he's worth. Blaine is so close to loosing it, again. What the hell does it take to get that man out of his head?!

"You were so hot tonight," Kurt pants in his mouth.

_Oh God..._

"You were so powerful" Kurt panted again, " I wanted you so bad. I could just stand there and watch you kill them one by one. Every time you swung that sword I wondered what those hands could do to me. How strong you are. How sexy you were when you killed Kyra." Kurt was slowly licking his way down Blaine's bare chest, and oh yes his shirt wasn't on.

"I want you so bad." Kurt licked his left nipple and Blaine moaned. "Show me Blaine, show me how strong you are. Take what you want. Show me who's the boss, just take what you want. Take it." Kurt said and bit down on Blaine's stomach muscles.

_This is torture, stop torturing me…_

Kurt lifted his head and started moving up. He reached Blaine's head and locked eyes with him.

_Bloody hell..._

Kurt's eyes were three shades darker. His hand was traveling down Blaine's chest, his abs, and stopped at the waistband of his boxer-briefs (Where the hell are my pants, Blaine cursed inside his head) He kept his eyes on Blaine's as he spoke: "Don't you want me My Lord?" Kurt's tongue licked his upper lip at the "L".

That voice called him his Lord. Blaine closed his eyes as he lost all control.

"Bloody hell yes, I want every inch of you" Blaine choked out.

Kurt smiled and slipped his hand inside Blaine's boxer-briefs. Blaine gasped and his eyes snapped open.

_Only..._

That wasn't Kurt hovering above him. Someone's red head was mouthing at his neck and Blaine jumped up and threw the offensive girl at the opposite wall. She smacked the wall and then landed on the ground with a thud.

"How many times do I have to repeat the same line to you Mia", Blaine screamed at the girl.

The redhead jerked herself from the floor and smiled at him.

Mia was without a doubt beautiful. Her hair was red like fire and her lips had a matching colour. She had pretty green eyes and long eyelashes that were sending shades over her cheekbones. As all Seductress demons she was wearing tight black leather pants with matching leather vest. Yes, all Seductress demons very extremely beautiful. Unfortunately for Mia, she was equally annoying as she was beautiful.

This was becoming rather irritating, her constant attempts to get him to bed. Some things such as "Lord of the underworld enjoys company of the same gender" were obviously not getting through her thick head.

"It was working this time in case you are not aware of it, my excruciatingly sexy Lord" she said staring at obvious bulge in his thin black pajama pants that left very little to imagination. Damn, her mouth was watering at how obviously hard he was not to mention how huge. "If you'd just let me finish what I started..." she trailed off still smiling.

Blaine ignored his obvious problem and just laughed at her. "You started nothing, you're as appealing to me as a doorknob. Actually, I'd pick the doorknob over you anytime. Far less irritating. What do you want Mia?" he asked.

She looked at him.

Damn he was fine. Gorgeous. Handsome. There was something about him that made her weak in the knees. But more than that... Imagine giving that man an heir... She'd be set for life and afterlife. She was wiling to do whatever it takes to get him. '_Enjoys company of same gender' _my ass. As if anyone could resist her. As if anyone would choose some man over her.

She started pacing his chambers.

"Well, what I really want you're obviously still saving for some man or demon that is by all means not as good as me."

Blaine was getting mad. She was really pushing it.

She continued when he said nothing. "But I heard about rebellion that took place last week and I just wanted to come here personally and pledge the Seductresses loyalty to you. We're on your side. Last thing we want is some mangled, toothless demon with half a face as our Lord. We like our Lords a little bit more..." she licked her lips. " Sexy" she finished.

She was probably thinking she's complimenting him but with her words came a memory.

Zancou.

"_You're nothing but a pretty face_," Zancou said to him.

Combined with the constant sexually frustrating dreams he had about Kurt, things were starting to get to him.

He was awake for merely 10 minutes and he was already pissed.

"_So that's how you wanna play Mia, huh? Okay, I can play. Oh how I can play." _Blaine thought

He smiled at her and used his power to drag her to him. Surprise was evident on her face. She could barely move. He was still smiling as he placed both his hands on her hips. Her eyes went wide.

"_Oh my God_", she thought, "_Could this finally be happening_?"

Blaine was simply breathtaking. "_Please let this happen. If I could just get him to...," _she thought again.

Blaine leaned in and whispered in her ear "You like the way I look Mia?" he slurred. She swallowed and said simply "Yes". Her mind wasn't capable of more. Blaine was everywhere around her. His smell, his skin, grasp of his fingers on her hips...

She could get used to being held by him. Get use to? Hell, she'd be more than thrilled to have Blaine wrapped around her every single day.

Blaine was nibbling on her ear now. He whispered again and his breath tickled her skin. "You really like my face? My body? You want me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" she choked.

He pushed to the bed, effectively pinning her beneath him. Her chest were rising and falling rapidly.

"_Oh God yes, let this happen_" she prayed internally.

He was moving his hands from her hips, over her sides and then he grabbed both of her wrists and spread her hands on each side of her body.

"En tu cruz me clavaste" he whispered inside her ear.

She had no idea what he said but his body on top of her felt amazing. He was so strong, lot stronger then he looked.

He lifted his head and looked at her. His hands were still around her wrists but they felt so warm now.

Too warm.

Uncomfortably warm. He smiled at her as the pain hit her.

He leaned in again and licked her bottom lip with a tip of his tongue. Despite the pain she moaned.

"You'd like that bitch, wouldn't you?" he said in a velvet voice.

Pain in her wrists where he was holding her was getting worse. It burned. It hurt like a bitch.

Blaine leaned in again and licked her top lip before saying: "You'd like me to make you moan and shiver beneath me but where were you a week ago when I was fighting attack after attack?" he asked in a sweet voice just as she screamed.

At this point blood was running from her wrists where his hands burned trough her flesh.

He spoke louder as her screams became louder:" You were nowhere to be found and now you want me to reward you."

He lowered his head and placed a small lick at her upper an then bottom lip each time he said a word:

"**Not**" *lick* "**In**" *lick "**This**" *lick* "**Life**" *lick* "**Time**" *lick*

She screamed after every word he said but her next scream was piercing.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked her with a smile. "I thought you wanted me," he cooed at her.

Another piercing scream.

"Please, please" she cried out.

"Please what?" her mouth were hanging open from all the screaming and he licked a tear that fell from her eye.

Her screams were echoing around.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she cried.

"I didn't hear that right" he pretended.

Another scream.

"I'M SORRY MY LORD" she cried out again.

Blaine let go of her wrists, lifted himself and then threw her at the wall again.

She hit the wall and fell to the ground. Blaine walked up to her.

"On your knees," he commanded through gritted teeth. Fear once again ripped through her body.

She climbed to her knees and bowed her head. He reached out and placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her head for her to look up at him.

"Now get out and tell your band of bitches to remember where their loyalty should lie or I'll make a trophy case filled with your beautiful heads. If you don't want to end like Kyra you better get your shit together. **AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR**?' he screamed the last sentence out.

She shivered and tried to bow her head saying," Yes".

He jerked her head up: "Yes what?" he roared.

"Yes My Lord" she sobbed.

"Leave" he said to her.

She was barely able to stand up from the pain that was still ripping trough her body. She headed towards the door.

"Oh and Mia" he said with a smile but there was so much venom in his voice, " I know this goes without saying but walk into my chambers one more time without my permission and I'm gonna take my time in separating you limbs from your body before I get to your head. And I assure you that won't heal the same way your hands will."

Another tear fell from her eye and she just nodded.

"That's a good girl," he said.

She left trough the door and stepped into a large hallway. There were four girls dressed in warrior clothes standing outside. Beautiful brunette with large doe eyes looked at Mia's bloody hands and smiled.

"Did you get what you came for Mia? Or did you get more than you bargained for?" she asked the redhead.

"Enjoying the view from your high horse Manda" Mia said before another sob broke through.

Manda was Blaine's head guard.

There were only girls in Blaine's personal guard. Ironic as it may be Blaine liked girls. They were smart, obedient and most of all they were beyond loyal. More than once Manda proved to be a smart choice. She was extraordinary warrior, she knew more about defense strategies than most men Blaine ever met and she ruled her subordinates with iron fist. She was also extremely beautiful which made most demons take her for granted. And that was their biggest mistake.

Where Wentworth had muscles she had the brains. They were winning team, indeed.

She laughed at Mia and said,"Not as much as I'd enjoy killing you but you're actually saving me the trouble. You're doing that perfectly on your own. Your stupidity will get you killed." Manda spat out.

"He was never like that before" Mia choked.

"You think you know him just because you throw yourself on him every once and a while?" Manda asked incredulously grabbing one of her bloody hands and Mia screamed.

"You have obviously never seen him in battle little girl! I heard your screams but I don't think you were ever on the receiving end of one of his angry looks! You never saw him in rage and I assure you that is something you will see but not live to tell," the brunette said letting go of her hand.

"Manda" piercing voice came from behind the oak doors.

The brunette cleaned her hands, straightened her outfit and walked in.

"My Lord" she said bowing her head for a second.

Blaine was standing in the middle of his chambers, back to the doors, holding a fireball in palm of his right hand. He turned only his head to the left and asked: "Is she gone?"

"Yes My Lord" was all she said.

"Why was she in my chambers again Manda?" Blaine asked bouncing fireball on his palm. There was something so menacing in his voice.

The girl looked up at the beck of his head, strangely grateful that she had a moment to compose herself and if she had to look at his eyes she would have failed. She knew she had to tell the truth. She knew better than to lie to him. Ever but especially when he was like this.

"I was hoping that she'll take it to far this time and that you'll get it over with My Lord. I dared risking you getting angry with me over the possibility of getting rid of that menace. I'm sorry if I have upset you" Manda told him.

He started to turn around and Manda took a deep breath preparing herself for the worse. After all, screams that were coming trough the door when he was torturing Mia were horrific even for her ears.

He turned and surprisingly he was smiling.

"Smart move" he said. " But I have no use of her dead. Granted, I have no use of her alive either but at least she tough her lesson. I want her and her group of skank demons in the front row for the next battle. They are mostly useless. Hard to control. Expendable. If they happen to die...", he trailed off for a second and then continued with a smile, "then so be it".

Manda raised an eyebrow and smiled back: "So you were just sending a message then My Lord?"

"It's hard to send a message if you kill the messenger before he delivers the message Manda" he told her.

"Enough about her, go find me Drake. I need to talk to him and we might be resurfacing again. I take it you can keep things under control if we do?" he asked her.

"Of course My Lord, you can trust me," she said.

"Oh I know I can Manda, you're to smart to try and cross me" he smiled at her. "Now go"

She bowed again and left the chamber.

He flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

He had to talk to Drake. Clear his head. Every time he dreamt of Kurt he became more and more violent. Incident with Mia proved that. His demonic side was blooming and his humanity faded. He sighed.

Seer claims his humanity is what helped him become great and stay great. She claimed it's not his weakness if he keeps it under control.

Yes.

Maybe it was time to resurface again.

* * *

"Where the hell is he? Why isn't he here?" Kurt said as he scanned every single person in the club for 100th time.

"Still no luck honey?" Phoebe asked looking around the club herself, trying to spot the face Kurt was looking for.

"Yeah, I obviously made quite an impression with *um* and *Yeah* and * sure* and *ok*. I wouldn't wanna have anything to do with me either" Kurt said, defeat evident in his voice.

"Don't say that sweetie. You're a catch. And do I have to remind you he asked you to sing a song JUST for him? You don't do that if you're not interested" Paige assured him.

"But if you're interested you ask for a guy's number or maybe show up at the place where you saw him in hopes that you'll see him again" Kurt pointed out.

"Oh you mean like you have been doing it so successfully whole week Mr. Sherlock?" Piper laughed out.

Kurt closed his eyes and spoke: "One of these days I'm gonna take that sarcasm and I'm gonna beat you to death with it" he told her.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Piper said in her defense. "You've been borderline stalking this guy you saw ONCE, " she highlighted the word, "and I'm sorry but this is getting ridiculous."

"Can you call it stalking if you can't actually locate the guy?" Paige tried to say seriously but he smile gave her away.

"Why are you all ganging up on me? " He asked and the girls just gave him pointed looks. "All right, fine! I give up," Kurt said. And then added with a smile: " For tonight"

Phoebe laughed out loud. Man she had a beautiful smile.

"What is it with you and this guy, seriously? Do I have to remind you that you turn down at least 10 guys on monthly basis? And even worse, do I have to remind you that you said no to every guy in past year and a half?" Piper asked him again.

Kurt said nothing.

Phoebe shook her finger at Piper and said: "Kurt, I'm sorry honey but I have to agree with Piper. She's right. I mean I know you're picky but you turned everyone down. I was really freaked out when you turned Dastan, I mean he was hoooot," Phoebe said fanning herself.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and said: "Ok, first of all, you really need to get laid"

"Oh you're the one to tell" Piper cut in while cleaning a glass behind the bar.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and continued:" And second of all, hello, Prince of the Far East?! Do I look like harem material to you?!"

Even Piper laughed at that one.

"I just...Gah. I'm really not the type to screw first and ask for plans latter. I like to know where things are going before I get too deep in something. Call it my defense mechanism but it saved me from getting my heart broken and my ass kicked which I can't exactly say for some of you" he said and looked at Piper and Phoebe.

Piper flinched and said in offended voice;" Why are you looking at me, I'm married to an angel for cry out loud."

"JERREMY" Kurt said pointedly half screamed at her.

"OH" she said back, admitting he's right.

"And your radar is not picking anything strange about this guy? Paige asked.

"I saw him ONCE Paige, it's not exactly precise science. There's just something about that guy I liked. It was like this... Pull. I don't want guys ogling me I just want one guy with something more than lust filled eyes. Although, I have to admit I wouldn't mind seeing lust in stranger's eyes" Kurt stated.

"Oh I bet" Phoebe snorted and then laughed.

Kurt laughed at her snort. Yes, he wanted something more. He wanted someone that will make his heart skip a beat whenever their eyes meet. He wanted someone that will look at him with purpose, like his whole world begins and ends with him.

"You know, my mom had this story that she used to tell me whenever I was being impatient about something or when I wanted something really, really bad and things were not going my way", Kurt started.

"The first time she told me about it I found it so strange that he was trying to cheer me up with a story whose first lines were: Once upon a time there was a sad man who died in his sleep but he died with smile on his lips. I thought that's strange until she told me that the man loved a girl that died on the day of their wedding. But before she died, she told him that they would be together in next life if not in this one because they are meant to be together. His whole life, he only loved her and no one but her. He was sleepwalking through life, just waiting for it to pass so he can be with his loved one again. Maybe that was the reason why no one was surprised he died with smile on his lips because in his dream... He finally found her again. He found the one that was worth all the waiting." Kurt ended his story.

He sighed and spoke again:" My mom would hug me after that and tell me that right things are worth the wait and that when the time is right they will happen."

"Call me a hopeless romantic but that's what I want. I want love that is worth the wait. I want someone that will find me worth the wait. I want to love someone so bad it hurts. To love someone so much that every moment you spend away from that person feels like you're drowning. And when that person shows up in your life, he brings a breath of fresh air with him. I may ask for too much but I believe my mom was right. Right things will happen in the right time," he finally said.

Girls were looking at him and Phoebe wiped a tear from her eye. "Your mom sounds like an amazing person honey. And I'm sure she was right. It will happen. No one deserves and epic love more than you," she said to him.

"All right, no more sappiness," he said wiping a single tear from his cheek." It's officially 11:30pm on a Thursday and I'm gonna drag my fabulous ass home. I'm gonna go home and pray to a God I don't believe in with following words: Dear God, this is Kurt. Could you please casually slip my phone number into that hot guys jacket and have him call me maybe? Okay? Thanks God, I appreciate it," he blurted and the girls laughed.

"See ya tomorrow sweeties" he said kissing Phoebe's and Paige's cheek. "You too grumpy" he leaned over the bar and hugged Piper with both arms.

"Stop smashing me" she fake choked.

He waved one more time and left.

He crossed the parking lot and walked to him car and just as he was about to put the key in the lock a voice came behind him: "How about you give us the keys and we wont have to ruin that pretty face of yours"

Kurt dropped the keys and turned around.

Three large men were standing few feet away from him. One of them was holding a bat. Kurt could orb or use one of his powers to fight them off but he was in public and he was too afraid to expose magic to anyone who could be wandering around the peer at these hours.

He was about to say something when a gravely voice came behind the three attackers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice said.

Kurt's eyes raked over the darkness but he couldn't see the man that the voice belonged to. Maybe it's his imagination (or his damn subconscious), but the voice sounded like...

The three men looked at each other and smiled. There was one person in the dark and this pale boy in front of them. They could take them down easily. The man holding the bat took one step forward at the same time Kurt saw the man behind the voice. One of the lamps illuminated the man and Kurt was sure his heart stopped beating.

Stranger.

His stranger in the night.

The two other men started walking towards Blaine while the one holding the bat took step toward Kurt. Kurt backed up and tripped on his own feet hitting his head on his SUV. His vision blurred and he fell to the ground.

He was sure he heard screams and cries of "What are you?!" before everything went black.

* * *

**God, I forgot how much I liked writing this...**


	5. Chapter 4

**And another one...As I said, this is a repost.**

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt walking across the parking lot. Graceful as a gazelle, even in the dark, the man stood out.

Perfect, Blaine thought, just what I need to know, more info to make him remarkable. Just perfect!

Kurt was near his SUV oblivious to the three guys that were approaching him. Blaine saw the bat in a guy's hand.

_Oh no you won't! The only person who gets his ass one way or another is ME! _Blaine thought.

He started walking towards them and stood in the shadows. _Maybe it's best if he doesn't see me_, he thought.

He saw Kurt drop his keys and turn around at the same time the man with the bat spoke. Blaine could see Kurt's face but there was more than fear there. Why the hell wasn't he orbing away? Does he have a death wish?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Blaine spoke. He saw Kurt's eyes searching the darkness to locate the person behind the voice and Blaine could swear he saw a flicker in his eyes. Recognition. Oh! So Kurt remembers the sound of my voice he thought, smug smile appearing on his face. Seducing Kurt will be easier than he thought.

The three men didn't turn around even after Blaine spoke. They just looked at each other. At same time the man holding a bat and Blaine took one step forward. Blaine stepped under one of the lamps and it illuminated his face. Kurt backed one step and Blaine saw him trip over his own feet. Two other men were advancing on Blaine as he saw Kurt hit the ground and man with the bat paused.

_What the hell is wrong with that boy,_ Blaine thought.

One of the guys in front of Blaine tried to throw a punch at his face but Blaine caught his elbow and looked him in the eyes. There was fire in Blaine eyes, literally. One of the many perks he got from being a Source. His eyes got black and then fire appeared in them. In the same moment the fire appeared in his eyes fire shot through his palm and burned the man's elbow. His shirt caught on fire.

"What are you" the man screamed in pain.

"I'm the last thing you'll ever see" Blaine said and threw the man to the ground before hitting him with a fire ball.

In matter of seconds there was nothing but scorching marks left on the ground.

The other men started to back away.

"Wow man, I don't know how you just did that but we just wanted the car, here you can take it if you want" other man lifted his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering.

Blaine just tilted his head and smiled. "Oh I can show you how I did that if you want" he said.

He walked up to the man and looked at him, fire still burning in his eyes. "Run" he simply told him.

The man practically flew from the parking lot into the dark.

_Moron,_ Blaine said to himself.

The large guy with the bat seemed to be frozen. But then again could you blame him? He just saw a man with eyes on fire kill his partner in crime with what appeared to be a _ball of fire_. What the hell was this guy?

He threw the bat and started running after his fleeing friend.

"Oh not so fast" Blaine sang after him and with one wave of his hand threw the man to the cold ground.

He pulled the man to his feet and looked at him "I'm gonna need you to do something for me. Will you do me a favor if I ask you nicely?" Blaine asked with vicious smile on his lips.

_Oh God help me,_ the man thought shivering.

"I'll take that pathetic shiver as a yes" Blaine said before sending the man to Underworld. He was going to use him later.

Blaine walked over to the SUV and looked at Kurt on the ground. He looked so small and insignificant. Looking at him like that, on the ground, it was hard to imagine something so small can be such a threat to his throne.

Blaine was torn.

There he was. At his feet. Sitting duck. One shot at his head and all of his troubles would be over. No more fear. No more dreams. No more gut wrenching desire that kept him up all night.

Fire ball appeared at his palm.

Just one shot and it will all be over.

Blaine crouched in front of Kurt's body, as flames from his palm illuminated the pale face. Blaine couldn't deny that Kurt was in fact breathtakingly beautiful. His skin was like porcelain, so damn flawless with two pink spots right on his high cheekbones. His lips were parted and damn they looked like they were made of silk. First two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned and Blaine could see miles of Kurt's long neck and his exposed collarbone.

The fire ball on his palm became even brighter red.

Yes, just one shot.

But then he would have to face boy's sisters on his own. The infamous Charmed One's. Countless demons before him tried and failed. He knew his and Seer's original plan was perfect.

But the temptation to strike while Kurt was so defenseless was overwhelming.

_No_, he said to himself. _You know better than this._

He closed his palm and fire ball vanished. He reached down and scooped Kurt in his arms. As he picked him off the ground Kurt unconsciously placed his head on Blaine's neck and exhaled.

"Oh breathe on me why don't you, I haven't got enough problems as it is" Blaine roared through the night.

He stood up and the two men disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

Not a minute later the three sisters came through the club doors. They walked across the parking lot themselves and saw Kurt's SUV.

"I thought he left for home half an hour ago" Paige said.

They walked to his car and Phoebe bend down and picked his keys. She held them up and whispered: "Piper"

Piper looked at the keys and then turned to look around the almost empty parking lot, "Kurt" She called out loud.

Nothing.

"Kurt" she screamed this time.

Paige took out her phone and dialed:" I'll try calling him, maybe he orbed"

One ring...Two rings...Three rings...

Nothing.

"He didn't orb, if his car had broken down he would have told us and why the hell are his keys on the ground?" Piper panicked.

"Relax Piper, maybe we're overreacting, it could be nothing, maybe he dropped his keys and he couldn't find them, it could be nothing" Phoebe tried to calm her down.

Piper turned to her and almost screamed: "Relax?! You want me to relax?! In THIS FAMILY when a person is missing you panic! I will not lose another member of my family because I might live through it but I couldn't explain to Wyatt that his favorite person in the world is gone so don't tell me to relax"

She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. The pain of losing Pru was still hanging over their heads and just the thought of losing Kurt made her lose her mind.

Kurt was more than a sibling to them. Kurt was everything that was good and pure in this world. Kurt was the one who helped them through all the hell they had been through in the past 6 years.

Kurt was also the only person that could get through to Wyatt. No one could calm him faster than Kurt. After the Cleaners erased Wyatt's existence because he exposed magic (by unleashing a dragon upon the city none the less) it was Kurt who convinced them that they could control Wyatt's growing powers. And he did. Kurt was also Wyatt's first word. He might be only two and a half but Uncle Kurt was his whole world. Piper couldn't even imagine a scenario in which Kurt was not in Wyatt's life. And damn it, why were they still standing in this parking lot like idiots instead of doing something?!

"Home. Book of Shadows. Orb. NOW!" Piper said grabbing Paige's hand.

"Piper, there might people around, I can't just orb" Paige protested.

"I don't care about exposing stupid magic all I care about is finding Kurt! Now orb before I lose the little control I have left. Go, orb!" she commanded.

And with the flash of blue light three sisters were gone...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the underworld...**

Blaine appeared in his hallway carrying an unconscious Kurt in his arms. He walked to the oak doors and Manda looked at him in wonder.

"My Lord?" she asked.

He smiled at her and said: "Spoils of war Manda, spoils of war". He entered his chambers, slowly walked to his bed and placed Kurt on the cushions.

He walked away and stood at the foot of the bed. Kurt stirred and Blaine lifted his hand in his direction, effectively keeping Kurt in place.

"What's the matter you life ruining dream haunting menace? Not good enough for you" Blaine spoke.

Doors snapped open behind him and Seer walked in. Next thing you know she was backing up in horror.

"What have you done?" she choked out.

Blaine looked at her in confusion. He saw horror on her face as she looked at Kurt's still body on the bed"

"Oh relax, the damn menace is alive. He got attacked by some muggers and I guess being goodie that he is, he wasn't willing to risk exposing magic so he didn't do anything. He hit his head and fainted so I brought him here till it's time for me to return him to his sisters. I bet Piper is freaking out" Blaine finished with a smile.

Seer was still staring at him:"And you weren't tempted to kill him My Lord?" she asked incredulously.

Pause.

"I almost sent a fire ball flying to his head." he simply responded.

Seer smiled. She was looking at Blaine with unquestioned pride. He was so much stronger then he gave himself credit for. She may have had doubts about his willpower but if he was capable of being alone with a defenseless Kurt and stay calm...Yes, she had no doubt Blaine will defeat the Charmed Ones. Finally, those witches have met their match!

Drake came through the door practically pouncing. "Oh my, oh my, oh my, I heard the dream slut is here, let me take a look at him" he sing songed and then saw the Seer. He stopped in his tracks.

"Don't worry so much. He's safe. For now." Blaine smiled at Seer and she took the hint and left, closing the door behind her and leaving Drake with Blaine and Kurt.

"Let me see him, let me see him" Drake said and practically danced his way to the bed where Kurt was still unconscious.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed taking a look at Kurt. "I'm no expert on the subject but that is one pretty dude!" he said.

Blaine flopped on the bed, exhaled and said in a mock manner "Ya think?"

Drake looked at Kurt again and asked:"Blaine, he's awfully still, are you sure he's alive?" He reached out and poked Kurt's cheek. "Well shit, he's all kinds of soft" he smiled.

"He's under a spell Drake and stop poking him." Blaine ordered.

Drake stuck his tongue out at Blaine asked:"So, what are you waiting for? Go, have you wicked way with him. He looks really delicate man, I bet you can make him scream his throat out" Drake teased.

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Thanks man, just what I needed." Blaine said.

Drake flopped next to Blaine, cast a look at Kurt again and said: "Shit, he really is beautiful. He's prettier than most girls I've ever seen. No wonder Seer saw him as a threat. I mean, he must be the most beautiful gay guy in the world. Well, other than you my scary ass but also gay friend" Drake smiled and poked Blaine.

"Enough with the poking Drake" Blaine punched his arm.

"Ouch, you sure you don't want me to leave so you can tie him to the bed and fuck him senseless? You look like you could use it." Drake said.

Blaine rolled his eyes "Still not helping."

"Oh fine, be horny and moody, what do I care. But seriously, why is he here? Aren't the sisters gonna be looking for him? And won't they know he's in the Underworld when they realize they in fact CAN'T locate him?" Drake asked his best friend.

"I'll bring him back before they freak out completely. I'm compelling that asshole attacker from the parking lot to say he punched Kurt. So he knocked him out, I found him, yada yada yada..I'm the hero of the story and Kurt is powerless against my charm"

"Sounds perfect but won't Piper blow your perfectly shaped ass when you show up at her doors with her beloved brother unconscious in your arms?" Drake asked

"She doesn't know who I am Drake, she'll probably just freeze me. Well, try to freeze me, her powers don't work on the Source aka Me" Blaine reasoned with him.

"And where do you go from there? Original plan stays the same right?" Drake asked again.

Blaine inhaled. "Yeah, plan stays the same. I win over Kurt, infiltrate in, get the girls to trust me, steal the book and kill them all." he said.

"Man, when you say it like that sound really simple and yet..." Drake trailed off.

_Yes, sounds simple,_ Blaine thought.

Only it's nowhere near easy. The girls are anything but stupid. They have been around a long time and they don't trust just anyone. Countless number of demons died in attempt to end them and yet they are still standing, stronger than ever. And if there was ever a good time to strike it was now. Now or never. Seer even thought she found a way to fool the book.

So far the "win Kurt over" plan seemed to be going well enough. Time for the next step.

"All right. I have to go and take sleeping beauty home to his precious sisters." Blaine said standing up.

Drake got up too and looked at his friend with concern in his eyes.

"Just...Be careful ok man? You're going into lion's pit and I just...They are the Charmed Ones and you're going to just walk in the manor and..." Drake was lost for words.

Blaine threw a weak smile at his friend. Only a fool wouldn't be worried over the prospect of facing the Charmed Ones.

"I'll be fine. They have no reason to doubt I have anything to do with this. And something tells me Kurt will be on my side. After all, I am charming as fuck and he will wake up in my arms" Blaine said with a smile.

"You are such a cocky asshole. Just watch your ass in there ok, I'd really hate to die today trying to save you from the sisters. I have a date and unlike you I plan to put my bed to proper use" he winked at Blaine.

"Oh yes you highness" Blaine mocked.

Drake shimmered and Blaine walked to the bed. He looked at Kurt again before taking him in his arms.

Damn, Drake was right. He must be the most beautiful man on the face of the Earth.

Taking a deep breath Blaine vanished in a flash of fire.

* * *

Just as he thought, the lights were on inside the manor. It was just a little past 3 am. Sisters were looking for Kurt without a doubt. Blaine was walking up the stairs towards the house. _Time to step into the light Blaine,_ he said to himself.

He reached the front door and then looked at Kurt's face. "Wake up life ruiner, time to make me look like Prince Charming." Blaine said and Kurt stirred. He blinked once, twice and then his eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD" he screamed. "I'm dead, aren't I? Oh God I can't believe I'm dead"

Despite himself Blaine smiled.

_Fucking adorable angel._

"No, you are not dead." Blaine said in his sweetest voice. "I found you on the pier, you were unconscious and I found your address in your bag. I thought you'd want to go home before you go to the police. I heard you say you have sisters the other night you were singing and I thought they might be worried about you" Blaine told his prepared line.

Kurt was still wide eyed. _Stranger was holding him in his arms._ IN HIS ARMS.

_Say something smart Kurt_, _say something smart_, he told himself.

"You saved me?" Kurt asked.

_Oh God, I sound like a 12 year old girl_, Kurt cursed internally.

"Not really" Blaine smiled at him and his heart stopped again. "I just found you and brought you home, that's all"

_He's sooooo gorgeous_, Kurt swooned

"Maybe you should go and tell your sisters you're fine, I bet they are worried" Blaine said after Kurt just kept staring at him.

Mentioning his sisters again brought Kurt back to reality. "Oh my God, Piper will kill me. She'll actually kill me dead" Kurt choked.

"I can walk in with you if you want. I have to tell them where I found you anyway, so you can tell the cops." Blaine told him.

_He wants to come in_, Kurt's brain short-circuited. _Oh God Oh God Oh God._

Kurt just nodded not trusting his voice. Blaine smiled at him again.

_Damn, that is some breathtaking smile_, Kurt thought.

Kurt opened the front door and came face to face with a furious Piper: "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed at him throwing her hands in the air. "We have been worried sick thinking you got killed or kidnapped or god knows what we were skrying for you like crazy..." she trailed of as she spotted Blaine behind Kurt.

"You did what like crazy?" Blaine asked.

She waved her hands at him and he froze.

_Haha_, Blaine thought. _So predictable Piper. _

"What is he doing here?! What were you doing outside at these hours? If you hooked up why didn't you call us? We couldn't find you anywhere, you weren't answering your phone and I was worried sick you were lying dead in some ditch while you did only God knows what with that guy, you asshole" she punched his shoulder.

"Ouch Piper stop it already, I got attacked by some guys at the parking lot" he told her.

"You what?" Phoebe cut in. "Are you ok honey? Are you hurt?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he" Kurt pointed to apparently frozen Blaine, "found me and brought me home"

"What happened in that parking lot?" Paige asked, worry and exhaustion mixing in her voice.

"I'm not sure, everything's kind of blurry. I only remember there were these three guys walking towards me and then everything sort of became fuzzy and blurry" he told them.

"And hobbit over here fought off three guys on his own and saved you?" Piper made a face at him.

_One day Piper, I'm gonna enjoy sending you to afterlife_, Blaine thought

"No, he just found me, like I told you; I don't remember what happened" Kurt told her again.

"This is awfully suspicious, I think he might be a demon or something" Piper said pointing at Blaine again. "I mean, he froze didn't he?"

"You freeze people too Piper" Kurt pointed.

"And how did he know where we live?" Piper asked again.

"He found our address in my bag. And he was just worried that you might be worried about me. He remembered that I have sisters from that night at the club" Kurt beamed at them.

"He remembered you said that?" Phoebe beamed back. "Yaaay, go Kurt" she smiled at him.

"Drool later, answer now. Focus Kurt. Maybe he cast some kind of spell on you" Piper said.

"Piper, he's not a demon all right! He was at the right place at the right time, that's all" Kurt told her.

"Oh yes, because happy coincidences happen in this family all the time" Piper said sarcastically.

"Stop bickering and just cut him" Paige rolled her eyes at them.

"WHAT?!" Kurt screamed at her.

"Demons don't bleed. Cut him and if he bleeds he's off the hook. If not Piper can blast his ass." Paige said stating the facts.

Blaine smiled inside. _Yes, this may actually work. _

"You will NOT cut the man that rescued your brother , what is wrong with you?" Kurt asked them.

"Fine, then you do it" Piper said.

Kurt was getting annoyed.

"No one's cutting the guy" He told them.

Piper threw her pony tail over her shoulder and locked eyes with Kurt "Either you cut him and see if he bleeds or I blast him. Your choice drool face"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine" he said.

He walked over to the living room and took an Athame from the drawer.

He walked back to the hall and stood next to Blaine. "I'm so sorry, stab you with an Athame is the last thing I want be doing to you right now but if you have crazy sisters you'll understand. And I hope that maybe I can make it up to you in some or any way possible" Kurt said staring at frozen Blaine.

"Less talking more cutting, you're hitting on a statue in case you are not aware" Piper said waving her hands again.

"Get of off my back Piper" Kurt told her but he took Blaine's palm and stuck the tip of the knife into it.

Next second big red drop appeared and Kurt squealed in delight.

"Human!" he exclaimed.

He took handkerchief from his bag and wiped the blood from Blaine's palm. "Let me just point out that you made me stab a guy who's name I don't even know"

"I don't care, better safe than sorry" Piper said.

"Well, unfreeze him, what you waiting for?" Kurt asked her.

She rolled her eyes but waved her hands at Blaine anyway and he turned his head towards Kurt.

"Who was she using to find you?" Blaine asked him tilting his head in awe.

"Oh just ignore Piper, she's over dramatic and she doesn't know what she's talking about" Kurt smiled.

Phoebe walked over to him and stretched out her hand: "Hi, I'm Phoebe we didn't catch your name" she smiled at the man.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." he said simply.

_Blaine Anderson. Oh God...Breathe Kurt, breathe. You just cut the guy, you can do this. _

"I didn't even get the chance to thank you before my sister started screaming at me oh so adorably. I'm Kurt by the way" Kurt said smiling.

"I know" Blaine said .

_HE KNOWS,_ Kurt's brain screamed at him.

Piper fake smiled and scratched her ear "Yes, this is all very lovely but it's late and I bet Blaine has lots more people to save tonight"

_Oh one day Piper, one day..._Blaine thought.

"Piper" Kurt hissed at her.

"No, she's right, I should go, I just wanted to make sure you're fine" Blaine said. "Ok, good night everyone" He said and turned to walk through the door.

Phoebe looked at Kurt, made a face and mouthed "Go"

_Oh, she's right. I should do something,_ Kurt thought.

Blaine was at the doorstep when Kurt touched his elbow and said "'I'd really like to thank you for saving me from the big bad world. Maybe I can buy you lunch or dinner sometime, as a thank you of course." Kurt said realizing he said "as a thank you" twice. He's a smooth player, that one.

"You don't have to thank me" Blaine said and Kurt's smile fell. "But you can still take me to dinner" Blaine smiled at him and Kurt stopped breathing.

"I...I'd like that" Kurt stuttered. _Get it together man_, Kurt thought.

Blaine pulled a card from his pocket and said "Here's my number, call me when you get hungry."

Kurt's fingers were shaking when he took the card.

"I'm hungry now" he said without thinking and then clasped a hand over his mouth.

Blaine laughed out loud. "I like my dinner with a side of adorable" Blaine leaned in as he said and his breathe grazed Kurt's cheek. "Call me" he said and with that he was out the door, leaving an awestruck Kurt staring at the night.

Piper snorted and snatched the card from Kurt's fingers.

"Blaine Anderson, attorney in law. Perfect. Lawyer. That's even worse that demon" she said.

Kurt looked at her as if she slapped him "Don't rain on my man" he highlighted every word as he spoke.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have an outfit to plan and a hot guy to dream off. Stay moody, that's a great color on you" he said walking by Piper and taking the card Blaine gave him.

The second he was in his room he let a face splitting smile break trough.

Yes, don't try to fix him he was officially broken...

* * *

"Do you want more? " his angelic voice asks, their eyes locked together.

Before Blaine has the chance to answer Kurt leans forward, their hips pressed fully together and starts kissing at his neck while he works the top few buttons of his shirt open.

_No, I can't..._

Kurt kisses on his neck are all teeth and lips and tongue and Blaine realizes he's either in heaven or hell, he's not sure which anymore.

_Stop, he has to tell him to stop..._

"Tell me what do you want." Kurt said biting at his neck and Blaine hissed. "You're always so silent. I like the sound of your voice making orders. So sexy. Tell me what you want me to do Blaine" Kurt lifted his lips to bite at his earlobe.

He rocked their hips together and Blaine arched his own despite himself.

_Why does he feel so good..._

"Tell me My Lord, order me to make you happy" Kurt whispered and Blaine let out a load moan.

"God, you make the most delicious noises Blaine" Kurt panted kissing his way down Blaine's chest. "And you taste so good. I bet there are places where you taste even better" Kurt said licking his abs.

"You..." Blaine half moaned.

Kurt lifted his head smiling: "I will...I'll do anything" he says and lifts himself up to kiss Blaine for all he's worth. Kurt's tongue is licking and pushing until it's finally in Blaine's mouth.

_What kind of demon are you..._Blaine thinks. _But..._

He lets him in, open and willing his mouth working against Kurt's and pressing inside. Kurt lets out a cry of pleasure and Blaine freezes.

_No, no...This can't be happening...No..._

He breaks the kiss when he throws his head back with a moan but Kurt is already moving his lips down his chest again.

"Why won't you tell me what you like?"

Kiss.

"Why won't you tell me what you want?"

Another kiss.

"Why are you fighting it? Don't you want me Blaine?"

Kiss again.

_God yes, I want you, I've never wanted anything more._

"That's all I wanted to hear" Kurt said with a smug smile and that's when Blaine realized he said that last line out loud.

He lifted his head to say something but Kurt was already on his knees and he throw his dirtiest smile at Blaine before his tongue licked a long strip along the V-line and then sank lower.

Blaine let out a piercing cry and woke up.

He was covered in sweat and his heart was fluttering like the wings on a hummingbird.

His whole body was shaking from desire. He could still feel Kurt's warm breath on his skin. He could still feel Kurt's tongue battling for dominance with his own. And that look...Oh God that look Kurt gave him right before...

His tongue tracing his V-line...

That's it.

No more nice Mr. Lord of the Underworld.

You want me to tell you what I want?

You want me to take what I want?

I'll take it even if it's the last thing I ever do.

Risk be damned, throne be damned!

That little slut was playing with fire and no one can play that game better than Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he flopped back to bed.

Poor Kurt...

He almost felt sorry for him..

Almost...

* * *

**TA-DA!**


	6. Chapter 5

Here he is again, trapped under a body he's all too familiar with now. Hands doing marvelous things with their finger tips. He decides to just see how this plays out this time, where it leads him. Instead of the constant war in his head.

"What do you want Blaine? Just tell me and it will be yours, My Lord."

_Shit._

That sounds so good coming from Kurt's lips. But this was all kinds of wrong. No matter how it feels like nothing else in the world could be more right.

He was shirtless again. And how did he know this? Because fucking angel face had his damn perfect pale fingers trailing up and down his ribs. Blaine was involuntarily shivering at the contact.

"Ready to tell me what you want?"

"I… I want you on your knees."

Kurt's already lustful eyes got ten times more intense at Blaine's statement. He pulled Blaine up off the couch to stand. Then he slowly sank to his knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Blaine's eyes became pitch black, flames roared through them. Kurt's eyes lit up at the flames.

"That's it. Just give yourself over to it. You know you want to. Have your wicked way with me Blaine."

And why shouldn't he? He was the all powerful source of evil. Why shouldn't he take what he wants?

And Oh how he wants it.

He wants Kurt so bad.

Kurt is a beautiful, sexy, kissable and completely, absolutely fuckable angel.

A lesser man (for lack of a better word) than Blaine would have given in long ago.

Kurt hooked his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs and slowly, torturously pulled them down. Then he stared, a hungry look on his face.

"Holy shit" Kurt murmured

Blaine smirked.

"Oh dear," Kurt said coyly. "I hope I can get it. All. In.

_FUCK! _

Damn angel was trying to fucking kill him.

Wait. No.

That's right.

He was actually trying to kill him.

Blaine shook his head clear.

The action brought him to consciousness.

He was in his bed, not on a couch. In his chambers. In the underworld.

Not the penthouse apartment.

And most importantly, Kurt was nowhere in sight.

Sigh.

This shit has got to stop. Something has to be done and soon, before everything goes to hell.

* * *

"I have NOTHING to wear!" Kurt announced.

They were sitting in his room, clothes scattered all over it and designed articles of Kurt's beloved wardrobe were just thrown around. Phoebe reached out and took a navy blue shirt and held it up. "Maybe this would work" she asked him.

Kurt cast one look at the shirt and rolled his eyes at it. "Yeah, like I'm gonna make an impression on the guy by wearing something that looks like I got it from The Gap. Which, I didn't. I hate The Gap" Kurt said.

"We know" the three sisters said in unison.

"But the shirt is nice" Paige said.

There was a banging noise in the room. Kurt looked at the direction of the sound and smiled. Wyatt was orbing one of the hangers from place to place and it hit the drawer. Kurt grabbed the blue shirt and walked across the room. '"Hey buddy, you're a fabulous guy. What do you say? Should I wear this shirt?" Kurt asked the baby holding the shirt up.

Wyatt scrunched his face adorably and Kurt laughed out loud. "I have taught you well" he said kissing Wyatt on the top of his head.

"You're asking fashion advice from a two year old" Piper pointed.

"He might be two but he is absolutely perfect and I trust his judgment. Scrunchy face means hell to the no on the shirt"

Kurt got back on digging through his closet.

"I want something that says I'm stylish and fabulous but still manly"

"Yeah good luck with that sweet porcelain" Piper told him.

"Bite me dragon lady" Kurt spat back with a smile.

"Oh who are you kidding? You don't want anything fashionable or stylish! You want something that's gonna make him throw you down on the floor and swallow you alive. No pun intended" Piper made a face.

"Well of course I want that, have you seen the guy?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

Phoebe snorted "Oh I've seen him. I've seen his front and then his back and hot damn he's fine"

'Back off Phoebs, he's mine" Kurt threatened her with a smile. "Well, at least I hope he'll be mine that is why I need a freaking fabulous outfit to win him over" Kurt exclaimed.

"So where are you taking this dream guy tonight?" Paige asked making kissing sound at him.

"I hate you all. And I'm not taking him, he's taking me. And we're going to Fleur de Lys, his idea" Kurt said.

"You're going WHERE?!" girls screamed at the same time.

Kurt dropped a pair of pants he was holding and raised a hand to put it over his heart." What the hell is wrong you, you scared the crap out of me?' Kurt yelled back.

"He's taking you to Fleur de Lys? How the hell did he get reservations for that place? It has like 6 months waiting list. Plus it's one of the most expensive places on the West Coast" Phoebe told him.

Kurt turned around with a smirk on his face and said "Eat you hearts out dear sisters, Blaine is better that all of your guys put together. Except for Leo, I have the best brother in law."

"Stop talking nonsense and tell me how the hell did he get reservations for Fleur de Lys? I've been trying to go to that place for months now" Phoebe said.

"I don't know, I haven't asked. And I don't really care. I'd have dinner with him in a back alley just like in Lady and the Tramp" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Yeah we can tell you're a Tramp in this rendition of that one" Paige laughed.

"That's it. Get out. All of you" Kurt said. Piper went to pick up Wyatt but Kurt beat her to it and scooped the boy in his arms bouncing him a little. "He stays. Us guys gotta stick together. And together him and I will find a perfect combination to get Wyatt a new uncle. You'd like that Wyatt right? For your uncle Kurt to be happy right?" Kurt cooed to the baby. The boy smiled, clasped his hands and said "Yes"

Kurt stuck out his tongue at his sisters "See? That's all the support I need, now get out and let us geniuses work"

"Good luck" Piper said as she was leaving.

"I don't need luck" Kurt said.

"I was talking to Wyatt" she told him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Drake whistled.

"Don't you look dapper as fuck" he told as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine just smiled.

They were at Blaine's loft since last night when Blaine and Drake went to "make reservations" at the restaurant. Let's just say the manager was more than happy to make an exception and clear out the place for the next night after they had a "nice chat". Most of the chef's limbs were still in place after they left.

"You think little Kurtsie will find me dapper too?" Blaine asked his best friend.

"I think little Kurtsie won't be able to keep other little Kurtsie in his pants after he sees you" Drake joked.

Blaine looked himself in the mirror again. He knew he looked good.

He was wearing black skinny jeans that fit him perfectly, hugged him in all the right places. His grey shirt was a bit too tight. You could practically see his abs through it. Yes, Kurt will love him. But the best part. Best part was the damn bow tie.

Lord of the underworld in a bow tie.

He laughed out loud.

"Bow tie's a bit too much, huh? Drake laughed back knowingly.

"Nah, he'll appreciate it. He'll think I have style or that I'm retro or some shit like that" Blaine said eyeing himself in the mirror again.

His human face was indeed perfect. His human side however was a pain in the ass. He could feel his human side being all giddy about his "date" with Kurt. Blaine rolled his eyes. Bloody battle!

"Dude, your pants are like super tight, I can see your everything. We are close but I don't want to be that close to you" Drake said. Blaine threw pillow at his face. "So, are you gonna nail him to the wall and bleed him dry? Or suck him dry? Help me out here I suck at gay jokes" Drake wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

"That's no and no. Not tonight. Tonight I'm a perfect gentleman. I wine him, I dine him. I woo him..." Blaine said.

"And then you nail him" Drake fist pumped in the air.

Blaine laughed out loud, tilted his head and asked.

"Why are you so invested in me nailing Kurt to the wall?"

Drake rolled his eyes at him "Simple my adorable evil friend. A horny evil leader is not a good evil leader. Happy and all fucked out evil leader is a great evil leader. You need to get laid for the happiness and prosperity of the entire evil community" Drake teased again.

"Mm" Blaine just said because his smile was already breaking through.

"So I say nail him" Drake said again, "if not for you then for your poor little minions."

Blaine laughed out loud again. "Why do I put up with you?" Blaine asked.

"Because you love me oh fearless leader" Drake mocked "And you're gonna be late so go pick up your dream monster and...You know..." Drake wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Nooo" Blaine exclaimed with a smile.

"Fine. Don't fuck him. I'll find someone who will" Drake huffed.

"Did you just huff?" Blaine laughed at the man.

"Yes, I'm adorable now gooooo" Drake pushed him out the doors.

Blaine left.

Drake laughed out loud "Oh our teenage Lord of the Underworld."

* * *

Blaine parked his Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren in front of the manor and stepped out.

He walked those few steps and rang the bell. He barely got his finger out of the buzzer when Phoebe opened the door and beamed at him "Oh come on in, what you doing waiting in the dark over there" she said pulling his elbow.

He looked at her in confusion and said "I just got here"

"Well come in, he's not ready yet, trust me, you better get used to waiting for him" Phoebe smiled at him. A true, genuine smile.

_What the hell is wrong with this family_, Blaine thought.

"You take that back right now you liar" Kurt's voice came from the stairs.

Blaine cast a look at him and...

_Fuck my fucking life._

Kurt was wearing a washed out blue jeans that had white shirt tucked into them and the sleeves rolled up. A black vest fit him perfectly and a black tie was tied loosely around is neck. He even had a damn broche oh the vest.

Lot of things could be said about Kurt's looks but that wasn't all there was. His hair perfectly styled, his eyes glistening under the light, his face...His damn face...

Fucking angel was shining. Blaine could be an evil sadistic bastard but he wasn't a blind evil sadistic bastard.

So he kept staring.

"All right drool face number one, go drool somewhere else." Piper said pulling Kurt from the stairs.

She led him down to Blaine gave him a stern look.

"Drool face number two here's the deal. You take care of him. I mean it. One hair. Out of place. On the head. You and me. Issues." Piper told him.

Kurt covered his face with his hands and shrieked "Oh my God Piper, shut up. This is so embarrassing"

Blaine was just staring at her. The infamous Piper Halliwell. At the same time calls her brother drool face and pledges to kill for him. It would be perfect to have her on evil's side. Too bad she has to die.

_Oh well_, Blaine thought.

"Don't worry, he's safe with me. I'd never let anything happen to him." Blaine said.

"Oh you better" Piper threatened.

"That's enough out of you" Kurt finally said and turned to Blaine "Can we please go while I still have some dignity left?" he asked.

Blaine looked him up and down one more time and waved his hand to gesture him to go outside. He followed right after. Once they were outside Blaine laughed silently and said "She's all kinds of scary isn't she? "

"Oh she's just being overprotective. She's like mom to us all. Can we go before she comes out and gives me curfew?" Kurt asked.

Kurt took one look at Blaine's car and gasped. "You drive this? Ok, I officially proclaim that if I ever kill anyone I want Blaine Anderson to defend me. You obviously know your job if they pay you this well"

Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and leaned over "Are you sure you can afford me?" he said

Kurt forgot how to breathe. Blaine was so close. So damn close. If he just leaned in a little bit he could...

_No, Kurt, snap out of it._

"Oh I'm sure I have ways of making it up to you" Kurt said.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him and Kurt blushed.

_You damn tease. You dare to blush. Maybe I should give you reasons to blush_. Blaine thought.

He leaned even further almost tickling Kurt's lips with his breath.

"Are you sure about that?' Blaine asked

"No" Kurt said before he even realized the word was out.

_Oh crap,_ he thought.

Blaine laughed and stepped back. "Come on, dinner's getting cold" he said.

_And you're getting hotter by the minute_ Blaine thought.

The drive to the restaurant was short and silent.

_Don't get a boner Kurt, don't get a boner Kurt, don't get a boner_ Kurt, Kurt chanted.

But it was so hard not to cast looks at Blaine. Damn he was gorgeous. With that damn top down wind was messing with his curls and every time Blaine turned the wheel Kurt could see the muscles on his arm flex. He couldn't but wonder what how would they feel under his fingers.

_Way to distract yourself Kurt_, he thought.

Kurt was grateful to a God he didn't believe in when they finally got to the restaurant. Blaine walked around and opened the passenger door for Kurt, sticking out his hand for him to take.

Kurt took the offered hand and said "You know you don't have to do that? I'm not a girl you know"

Blaine cocked his head again and leaned in "Oh believe me, I've noticed. Hard not to when you're wearing those pants" he told him.

_Oh just kill me already. Your stupid charm will be the death of me anyway,_ Kurt thought.

They walked the rest of the way to the door and Kurt was very much aware of the fact that Blaine was still holding his hand.

_Why is he so soft?_ Blaine cursed inside.

Blaine held the door open for Kurt and when they walked in Kurt gasped.

"Oh my God"

There was no one in the restaurant. The whole place was dark except a table in the right corner where dim light was coming from a lamp set in a corner. Kurt felt like he walked into a fairytale.

Blaine stood still behind him and he whispered in his ear "I take it you like it?"

"How did you do this? I mean...How?" Kurt choked.

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you" he whispered in Kurt's ear again.

Kurt shivered.

_Yeah, fairytale...Dirty fairytale, _Kurt smiled at himself.

Blaine led the way again and pulled out Kurt's chair for him. He leaned in and said "Still not a girl, trust me I know. I would never do this for any girl"

Kurt's heart stopped somewhere along Blaine's line.

_Bloody hell he smells nice_ Kurt thought.

He walked over and took his seat. In the same moment a waiter came over. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm Davy and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Blaine looked at him and he flinched a little.

_Good boy,_ he thought...

"I'm trying to spoil this fine gentlemen here, what do you recommend?" Blaine said not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt blushed again.

"Oh we have an excellent wine selection. Maybe Cote de Nuits would be suitable for tonight?" the waiter said looking at Blaine.

_Sure, get me drunk. Cause no way that would get me to put out even easier,_ Kurt thought...

Waiter took their orders and left them alone.

_Get it together Kurt and stop staring. Stop staring Kurt! _

'So Blaine, this is all very..." Kurt trailed off looking around the restaurant, "Well, it's VERY, but I still don't know anything about you yet. Tell me something." _Like how do I win you over and keep you forever ..._

_Oh well. I'm Lord of the Underworld and I plan on screwing your brains out and then kill both you and everyone you love. Yeah, that's my icebreaker. _

"What would you like to know?" He told him instead.

"Oh, everything pretty much" Kurt said honestly.

"Ok" Blaine smiled. "So, I'm 25, I'm a lawyer as you already know, I work over at Criss & Colfer. I should become partner next year. I'm an only child and I've lived in SF my whole life. Enough?" he asked.

"Not even close" Kurt smiled. "That's impressive, partner at 26, How did you find a way to blackmail your boss?" Kurt asked.

"Do I look like a criminal to you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Oh you look delicious to me. Kurt thought

"Of course not. It's just...I guess I wanna say congratulations on a wildly successful career" Kurt smile at him.

"Your turn" Blaine said.

Kurt took a breath. "Ok, I'm 21, I'm a part time fashion major and full time babysitter for my nephews. Best job ever I have to say. I live with my three sisters that drive me crazy everyday and now I'm gonna have to take anger management classes. Yeah, that sums it up " Kurt finished.

Blaine laughed despite himself. He couldn't help but notice how Kurt's whole face lit up when he mentioned his nephews. Clearly they meant the world to him. Whole Underworld had heard of Wyatt of course. "Twice blessed child" was a threat that was hanging over their heads but they still had the time. Charmed One's were everyone's primary target.

Blaine also noticed the way Kurt talked and acted around his sisters.

Like he acted around Drake.

He couldn't stand to lose Drake. He's the only person other than Seer that Blaine trusts. Not just trusts. Blaine loves Drake. He cares for Drake. He fears for Drake. Is that how Kurt feels about his sisters?

Will the pain Kurt will feel when they die be the same pain Blaine would feel if Drake died?

_What the hell am I thinking about? What the hell do I care if they die? And if Kurt is in pain? _Blaine wondered.

The waiter brought their order and they sipped wine and ate making small talk. But every now and then they threw little lustful looks at each other.

Blaine couldn't help but notice how Kurt's chest would rise and fall rapidly whenever he complimented him or how his lips would part when he tried to answer and fail. He also couldn't help but notice how his eyelashes would curl against his cheeks, or how every once and a while his cheeks would get this deep rose color.

He might be a dead man but Kurt was a beautiful man.

On the other hand all Kurt dared to do was sneak a peek at Blaine every once and a while. Blaine was...Well, if you ask Kurt Blaine was perfect. Perfect gentlemen, perfect body, perfect smile, charm with no end and lips that make Kurt want to jump across the table and kiss the man senseless. Kurt still couldn't believe how lucky he got.

'You're awfully quite" Blaine said.

_You're not a player Kurt, just come out already. Oh great I'm making lousy gay jokes now_. Kurt thought.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything to be honest. I mean, I'm not used to..." Kurt paused and looked around the restaurant and then fixed his eyes on Blaine and continued "I'm not used to be treated like I'm the only guy in the world. Feels...Nice" Kurt finished in such a small voice and the honesty in it took Blaine by surprise.

How can someone be so blunt and shy and yet so adorably sexy at the same time? What was it about this guy? He was so...Himself. Open. Free. Vulnerable. It's like he was screaming at Blaine come hurt me, I'm so willing to let you. It was so irritating and so adorable at the same time. Getting Kurt to fall for his charm was easier than he ever thought but what he couldn't figure out is why? Kurt was breathtaking, any guy could see that so why was Kurt single? Why was he so openly wearing his heart on his sleeve for Blaine to crush it?

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Blaine said without thinking.

_**WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CAME FROM?! **_Blaine thought.

Kurt's smile could light up the whole room. "I believe you" he said simply.

For the first time in his life Blaine felt guilt. Kurt was so innocent. Blaine hated killing innocents. Blaine was in war against everything good in the world. Simple as that. And yet killing Kurt looked like a crime even to him. Hideous. Blaine could feel his stomach turn. This may not be so easy after all.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I guess I'm little awestruck too" Blaine allowed himself a moment.

Kurt just smiled again and they continued eating while making small talk.

Kurt was in heaven. Gorgeous handsome man had booked up a whole restaurant for him, making him feel like he's on seventh cloud.

Blaine was in hell. His humanity was never stronger and his desire to kill Kurt was never weaker. Kurt was far too tempting then he ever thought a human could be.

Torn between his aching desire to keep his throne and growing desire to posses Kurt-things were becoming difficult.

Especially with the way Kurt would suck on his thumb to get a piece chocolate off of it. Blaine could see his tongue wrap itself around the thumb and his mind would go blank for a minute.

_Damn..._

Three hours later, after dinner and a long walk, where Kurt talked a lot and Blaine smiled a lot, despite himself, Blaine parked in front of the manner. "Do you mind if I walk you to the front door? Keeping in mind I know you're not a girl" Blaine teased.

Kurt bit his lower lip before answering and Blaine's eyes went straight to Kurt's mouth. "I'd love that" he simply answered.

They walked slowly up the stairs and Kurt stopped a few feet away from the door. He looked at Blaine and Blaine couldn't help but smile. People look at him with fear, with respect but Kurt..For some reason Kurt looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars...

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and placed his hand on the wall behind Kurt, just near his right ear, blocking his way to the door. Kurt leaned on the wall and bent his knees, effectively making Blaine look taller. Blaine eyes raked all over Kurt's face and then landed on Kurt's lips...

He leaned even closer; his breath was tickling Kurt's lips.

"I've wanted to kiss you since you stepped down the stairs tonight. I wanted to see if your lips really fell like silk...Cause that's what they look like" Blaine said.

Kurt was breathing so heavy that it was actually embarrassing.

_God kiss me, just kiss me_...Kurt was praying.

_Right where I want you_, Blaine thought

"You don't mind me kissing you, do you" Blaine teased.

Kurt took few deep breaths before replying against Blaine's mouth, in almost a whisper "God no, just kiss me, please"

Sweet hell...Blaine's mind was racing all of the sudden. Kurt from his dreams never pleaded. He was pushing and demanding. Submissive yes but he was always making a move on Blaine. And look at real Kurt. He was staring at Blaine from under his beautiful, long eyelashes and he was far too gorgeous for anyone to resist.

Anyone.

Including Blaine.

_Oh fuck it..._he thought and crashed his mouth to Kurt's. Kurt inhaled loudly through his nose and Blaine lost it completely. Their lips were moving together in steady rhythm and then ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming Pull back, pull back he licked his tongue across Kurt's lower lip and Kurt whimpered. Actual whimper.

"You make the most delicious noises" Blaine mouthed , which was actually the truth, before kissing Kurt again and this time Kurt's tongue was pushing past Blaine's lips and hell if that wasn't the sexiest thing Blaine ever felt.

_Pull back, this is dangerous, pull back, _voice in Blaine's head was screaming.

Hell, easier said than done. While Blaine's head was screaming his...Erm...Other head was more than willing to rise and shine. Literally. Meanwhile, Kurt's tongue was still fighting for dominance with his own and the only noise echoing through the night was the sound of their wet kisses and their mouths moving in unison.

_PULL BACK NOW ,_ the voice roared...

But instead of pulling back Blaine pushed. He actually pushed Kurt against the wall and kissed him with even more passion if that was even possible. Kurt moaned and threw his hands around Blaine's neck, tangling his left hand in Blaine's curls and pulling him even more forward. Their chests were pressed firmly together and Blaine could swear he could hear Kurt's heart pounding it's way out of Kurt's chest. Blaine lowered his left hand from wall and used his thumb to trace small pattern behind Kurt's ear. Kurt broke the kiss with a loud moan that came as Blaine's name.

"Blaine"

The last shreds of Blaine's' self control disappeared as he brought their bodies flush together. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest and hips to hips and...

_Oh God_ Blaine thought. Kurt was definitely no girl. Furthermore, from what Blaine could feel against his thigh Kurt was the furthest thing from a girl. Kurt felt amazing, made the most amazing sounds and Kurt was so damn responsive.

So damn responsive, Blaine thought as he reached his fingers into Kurt's hair to pull his head back. Kurt let out another throaty moan and Blaine let his right hand fall on Kurt's hips.

"You have to stop doing that or I'm not gonna be able to stay Mr. Nice Guy" Blaine said against his neck before moving up and biting on Kurt's' neck lightly.

Kurt was panting at this point. Actually panting.

"Maybe...Maybe I don't want you to be Mr. Nice Guy" Kurt said between two loud moans caused by Blaine biting on his neck again and then running his tongue over the spot.

_Responsive._

_So damn responsive._

_Why do you have to make me want you more that I already do?_

_You want me to be bad do you?_ Blaine thought.

"Be careful what you wish for Kurt" he said in his ear before pushing his thigh between Kurt legs and pushing up.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God" Kurt's sanity was gone.

"Not even close" Blaine said before pushing his hand under Kurt's shirt and digging his fingers in Kurt's hipbone.

Kurt moaned again, the sound catching deep in his throat and despite his better judgment his hips thrust up.

"You like that. Don't you?" Blaine breathed against his ear and Kurt almost screamed "Yes, oh God yes"

_I want to kill you idiot, don't you have any defense mechanism _Blaine wants to tell him but instead he slides his hand from under Kurt's shirt and in the heat of the moment places both his hands on Kurt's ass and pushes Kurt even harder against his thigh.

"Blaine" Kurt whimpers and shakes his head in an attempt to get to Blaine's mouth. He's panting all over the left side of Blaine's face as he says "Kiss me Blaine, please kiss me." Kurt practically growls when Blaine grinds his thigh against the enormous bulge in Kurt's jeans. "Please Blaine, oh God, just kiss me".

The sound Kurt makes is so needy, so desperate, like he's no longer a person but clay in Blaine's hands.

Why aren't you pulling back?! Stop that right now! But the voice in Blaine's head is almost nonexistent as he turns his head to catch Kurt's pleading mouth in a wet, open kiss. Smacking sounds are turning him on like he never thought it's possible. Blaine sucks Kurt's lower lip into his mouth and catches smooth flesh between his teeth.

"We can't do this here. Come inside, please" Kurt speaks after Blaine releases his lip.

And that was all it took.

Not the screaming voice in his head. This. Kurt. Whimpering. Pleading.

Blaine's ego was skyrocketing. But,...So was his humanity. He never felt more like a man in his whole life. No one ever made him feel like a man the way Kurt did. And that more than anything else scared him shitless.

"We can't" was all he said. He took a half step back but his thigh was still against Kurt's bulge and looked at Kurt's swollen red lips. How can anyone be so tempting? And the way he responded to Blaine touching him..."Except that, I thought you were a nice boy. We went on one date and you're already inviting me in" Blaine found the power to teased him.

Kurt smiled at him and said: "Don't you know good guys finish last?"

"And where do you finish?" Blaine whispered.

"Right here if you don't step back in the next ten seconds" Kurt said honestly.

Blaine laughed but stepped back. Kurt fixed his clothes and looked at Blaine through those damn curtains he calls eyelashes.

"I don't want to ruin or rush this. Says the guy that just assaulted you by pushing you against a wall" Blaine chuckled.

_What the hell am I chuckling for?! _Blaine scolded himself.

"I know, I'm sorry if I overreacted. It's just...You taste so amazing and you feel so amazing. And you make me feel amazing. I'm gonna stop saying word amazing now." Kurt confessed.

_Not helping you damn pale life ruiner..._

"That is really not helping" Blaine said. "Sorry" Kurt said simply.

"Hey, we don't have to rush this" Blaine said. "As your boyfriend I guess I'm entitled to some sexy times with you"

Kurt's head snapped up "As my what?" He gushed out.

Blaine furrowed his brows "Boyfriend. Is that a problem? Or do you kiss random strangers like this all the time? Not that I didn't enjoy myself but I just want to know if I'm allowed to do the same?" Blaine teased. He didn't even finish that line when Kurt rushed out "No you're not". He placed his hand over his mouth as he realized what he said. "I'm sorry" he said again.

"You say that a lot, you know" Blaine said reaching to cup a side of Kurt's face. Kurt just leaned in into the touch.

_Damn responsive angel..._

Blaine was so torn. Slutty Kurt from his dreams and this shy over responsive creature in front of him were not the same person. Kurt in front of him was so sweet and he kept biting his lower lip. For some reason it turned Blaine on more than anything dream Kurt had done so far. Without being able to stop himself he leaned in and stroked his thumb over Kurt's swollen lip. He then closed the gap between them and placed the gentlest of all kisses on his lips.

_You damn idiot! _Blaine's brain was screaming.

The kiss was so slow and so innocent that it really scared him and for the first time since he met Kurt he could see it clearly. He could physically feel the threat Kurt was to him. And he still couldn't help kissing him...

After a moment or two he finally pulled back.

_Took you long enough_, voice roared inside his head.

Blaine smiled at him and said smugly "Goodnight Kurt. I'll call you". And with that he was gone...

Kurt stared at Blaine's retracting figure and then turned around and walked inside the manor. The second he closed the door he broke into a song.

_People say, love comes and goes_

_But they don't understand what they don't know_

_'Cause what I feel starts deep inside_

_It's kinda like a seed that springs into life_

_They say, it's not right and we move too fast_

_But they don't know the meaning of what we have_

_Wherever it is, I'll fly_

_Whatever it takes, I'll try_

_So don't pay no mind to whatever people say_

_Whenever it is in my life_

_Know that I will be on time_

_'Cause you know why there's no standing in our way_

His sisters walked from the living room with a bucket of ice cream and smiled at his dancing form in the hallway.

"I take it you won't be needing comfort food" Phoebe beamed at him.

He looked positively blissful. Her heart swelled in her chest. Kurt, more than anyone else, deserved to be happy.

"I will not be needing anything but Blaine Anderson ever again" he smiled at them as he climbed up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah, we love you too oh so much" Piper barked at him.

He laughed but climbed back down and kissed all three of his sisters. "Sorry, new sheriff is in town girls. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go and cuddle with my perfect nephew and tell him all about the perfect man that I plan to hire for the job of his uncle. Permanently." Kurt smiled at them again and then left.

"There goes the man once known as Kurt Hummel-Halliwell" Paige sighed and took a spoonful of ice-cream.

"I'm working on changing that" Kurt said from somewhere upstairs.

If he couldn't do anything about it he's keeping Blaine for a long time. Forever was fine with him.

Yes, forever sounded just perfect.

* * *

Blaine closed the door to his penthouse and threw his car keys in the bowl on the counter.

He walked to the living room and took a seat at the couch, placing his head in both his hands.

"Yo, evil leader how did the date go? Fucked him yet?" Drake teased walking from the kitchen holding up two beers.

He held one for Blaine but Blaine just kept his head in his hands.

"Blaine? Drake asked."Are you ok man?" he continued.

He didn't lift his head but he said "I have to kill him Drake"

"What's new about that? I thought that was the whole point of this charade. To kill him and those damn Charmed bitches" Drake told him.

Blaine finally lifted his head and Drake stopped at his track.

Blaine was not the same man that left the loft hours ago. His black eyes were buried in their sockets and they were out of focus. His mouth was open, like he wanted to say something or even scream but no sound came out. Blaine was a man on fire. Burning on the inside.

"Blaine" Drake said again, but this time there was no teasing in his voice. There was actually no real emotion at all.

"I have to kill him. But I don't think I have the strength to kill him anymore" And with that he vanished in flash of flames leaving gasping Drake behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning!**

**Smut ahead!**

* * *

It had been weeks after that first date and Blaine was back on track again.

His evil track if you will. He was in a crappy mood whenever he wasn't around Kurt. He had to pretend around him. He was surprised at how easy it was to pretend around him. Some wouldn't even call it play pretend.

Being around Kurt meant being around the Charmed Ones and Blaine finally understood why they were the end of countless demons. They were like one huge organism, working for the greater good. A well-oiled machine. In their hierarchy everyone and everything had its place.

Piper was the queen bee, as the oldest sister she was the one in charge of keeping everyone together. She was the mother figure to them all. It was rather admirable to be honest. Blaine had the impression that if he took her down the rest would fall like dominoes.

Phoebe was always so damn chipper it was nothing short of annoying. But still, she was nothing short of radiant Blaine was once pretending to be frozen for almost 20 minutes while they were vanquishing a demon and Phoebe was laughing for half of that time at the mess the demon left behind. For past five weeks, Blaine thought, he never saw her without that damn smile on her face. And again, Blaine couldn't deny she was gorgeous.

Paige on the other hand always looked like she stepped out of a 1920's movie. And she was so delicate. It was funny that she was the one that wasn't really related to Kurt and that two of them had most physical similarities. They were both so pale and they had to same rosy lips that they almost looked like porcelain dolls. Paige mostly kept it to herself when Blaine was around. But she was always nice to him.

This is where the strength of good lies, they are all willing to die in order to protect each other.

No questions, any of them would take the bullet for one another.

Blaine had one person he'd do that for, Drake. That's it.

They had a house full of lives to protect.

And then there was the damn baby. You could try and work your way around it but the truth was the boy was downright precious. The way he smiled when he looked up at Kurt was a sight that could melt an ice berg. Kurt would talk to him like he was an adult at one minute and then he would became a child himself and the sight was just...Captivating. Wyatt would make a spectacle every once and a while, and Blaine would have to pretend to be frozen for a long time while Kurt and his sisters fixed the mess he made while explaining to the boy that they have company and he has to be a good boy.

And Wyatt's powers were spectacular. He could orb, he could make things disappear and appear out of the thin air, he could move objects just by blinking at them and he had that damn shield. Wyatt's shield was protecting him from constant attacks and he had it since before he was born. He conjured it whenever there was an attack or he was around people he didn't trust.

But Wyatt never conjured his shield around Blaine.

First time Blaine was at the manor with the baby actually present he was concerned about Wyatt not trusting him. But Kurt and him walked in the living room, Blaine was behind Kurt and he had his hands around Kurt's waist (keep pretences, always keep pretences). Kurt was smiling widely and he threw his head back to rest it on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed his neck at the same moment his eyes darted down to the boy standing not five feet away from them.

Blaine felt uneasiness settle inside him as the boy kept staring at them. But then Kurt bent and picked the boy in his arms and Blaine's heart sank. "Now or never" he thought.

But the boy never put up his shield. He just smiled at Kurt and then looked at Blaine and smiled again.

Blaine was awestruck. _Why wasn't Wyatt protecting himself? Or Kurt?_

But then he saw the little boy wrap both his hands around Kurt's neck and nuzzled his head at the crook of Kurt's neck saying "Nap, Uncy Kurt" before yawning.

Blaine felt like he was about to throw up. The boy just wanted his beloved Uncle Kurt to be happy. Seeing the two of them together made Wyatt think Kurt is happy. That was enough for him. In his little head good and evil were black and white. He saw love or hate. Looking at his uncle with Blaine made him think he saw the first one.

He fooled Kurt. And by fooling Kurt he fooled Wyatt.

Kurt excused himself and took the boy to take his nap, leaving Blaine alone with Phoebe in the room.

She beamed at Blaine. "Did you boys have fun?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, we had fun, just not that kind of fun" Blaine said cautiously.

What was it about this girl, it was like she radiated joy all around her.

Change of subject, Blaine thought. He looked at the pile of letters on the desk in front of her and asked "What are you doing with those?"

"Oh getting fired, in all probability" she said and her face fell a little. "I write a column for The Bay Mirror, Ask Phoebe" she continued.

"I know Kurt talks about it all the time. He's very proud of you" Blaine said simply.

That was the truth. Kurt talked about his sisters all the time. Or about his nephews.

"He won't be when I get fired. I gave the same advice two times in past two months. And not only that. You should see some of the people that write to me. I just wanna scream "Get a life" to some of them. I mean, listen to this" she said and then reached across the table to pick a letter.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at her. The great Phoebe Halliwell agitated over a letter.

She cleared her throat and read out loud "Dear Phoebe, I have a serious problem." She lifted her eyes from the letter and looked at Blaine with amusement in her eyes and then said "You'd think someone is dying or something right" she snorted.

Blaine noticed she did that a lot.

She returned her eyes down to the letter and continued "I'm 35 year girl from a peaceful town in Western Virginia. And I have a mild obsession with celebrities. In this case it's Darren Criss. My main problem is that people keep saying he's gay and that they want for him to be with this other actor and that is just so rude. People are so offensive. They don't respect his privacy at all. He's such a sweet person and he's always looks so tired at his pictures because he works a lot and I just want people to leave him alone so he can take some rest because he really needs it. He's looking awfully pale and thin lately and I just want people to leave him alone. What should I do?" Phoebe finished and looked up at Blaine before they both cracked up.

Blaine took a piece of paper from the table after his laughter subsided and pretended to write "Dear crazy cat lady, this person you speak of chose his life style. Key word in that statement is life. Get one, pretty please. As a matter of fact, I'll be so kind to send you one by mail. Always and forever, Phoebe Halliwell" and pretended to draw little hearts on the paper.

Phoebe let out a throaty laugher just as Kurt walked back in the room. He looked at the two of them in confusion and asked:"What did I miss?"

"Oh Blaine is just helping me with my column. If he ever decides to go into journalism my ass is going out of the business" she told her brother. She picked up her letters and her laptop and got up. She placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder and said "Thank you for being so nice. I like having someone so funny around. And thank you for helping me with my column" she smiled at him.

So he had Phoebe fooled too. _How did that happen?!_

She left the room but paused close to Kurt to whisper in his ear "He's a keeper".

That was three weeks ago. Since then he won Paige over too. They were on a double date with her and a gay named Dave and the man was simply appalling. He looked fine on the outside but on the inside...Jeez. Blaine called her from the bathroom pretending to be a family emergency call and she was more than grateful. She thought his gesture showed not only that he cares for Kurt but for those important to Kurt. Blaine won her over, simple as that.

He had Paige fooled.

But Piper...Piper was another story. No matter what he did or how much he tried he couldn't get her to relax around him. Even when he did his best, like a week ago when he was sitting on the floor with Kurt and they were playing with Wyatt, she kept her eyes on him all the time.

"I_'m playing with fire trucks for the love of all that is unholy, what are you staring at_" Blaine thought.

He was extra affectionate to Kurt when Piper was around. He even did his part to woo Kurt around her better. He told them all about his guitar lesson that he took with his best friend (at which Kurt swooned and beamed at Blaine), he told them about his mother and how close they were. Personal stuff that made him look like a real human. He wasn't pushing it, of course but he was just...More.

He was always sitting closer to Kurt, holding his hands protectively around him. He looked at Kurt with devotion in his eyes. He sneaked little pecks whenever he knew she was looking but she pretended she wasn't. He was an image of a love struck puppy and...

Nothing.

She would start and end all and every conversation with him coldly. Simple, clean lines. No emotion of any kind.

He also hadn't fooled the book. One time he got to the attic to try and snatch it but the book bounced itself twenty feet away from him the second he appeared in the room.

_Bloody book!_

Except Piper's trust issues, everything was going better than he ever dreamed. Kurt was positively smitten. He looked at Blaine with those doe eyes and Blaine was almost sure if he told him to pull his arm out he'd ask "Which one Blaine, left or right?" One more thing Blaine learned the hard was saying no to needy Kurt.

That part of this plan was a bitch.

Every time they kissed, which was all they ever did, Kurt would just melt into Blaine. Melt. He would just moan at every swipe of their tongues and Blaine's will would crumble like a house of cards. With every passing day it seemed that Kurt was being more and more responsive to every single touch they shared. That's why they shared very few. Blaine rarely allowed himself to be alone with Kurt because when he did Kurt would spiral out of control. He would tackle Blaine and place wet kisses on every piece of skin he could reach. Or he would sneak at Blaine from behind and push him lightly against first solid object in front of him. Blaine's resolve was full of cracks. His plan would become irrelevant as soon as Kurt's lips let out a whimper that was Blaine's name.

Hell, if there was ever one.

That's where Blaine was.

He was on the surface just when he was with Kurt and that was it. He had to be in the Underworld for the rest of the time or his human side would completely take over. He couldn't remember when was the last time he changed to his demonic self. Well, until today that is. Sebastian really pushed it this time.

Sebastian was the resident whore and he simply refused to take no for an answer. He wasn't a treat in any real way but he was annoying as hell. Plus, he thought he was irresistible. Which he wasn't , at all. Blaine thought he looked like an overgrown broomstick

Blaine looked over at the bloody trail and the scorching marks that were all that was left of Sebastian. Blaine smiled.

Sebastian was male version of Mia. Like he said, annoying as hell and too slutty for his own good. He picked a wrong day to come onto Blaine. Worried about the utter distrust Piper felt towards him, torn with his desire to just push Kurt against the wall and take him roughly and those tribe wars that were still going on, Blaine may have lost it a bit.

_**Just a bit. **_

No matter how many times he said no to the little slut he kept coming back for more. The lust in Sebastian's eyes as they raked Blaine's body was like fire. He had that smirk on his face that was saying something along the lines "Oh you'll cave one day."

Blaine knew he won't., But those eyes were still undressing him.

_Oh, you like what you see, do you? Maybe you should have talked to Mia. She made the same mistake,_ Blaine thought.

Blaine smiled back at the man he found simply loathsome. "Cocky, are we Sebastian? Think you have something I haven't already seen?" Blaine smirked back.

"Oh I'm better than anything you ever had. If you weren't so stubborn you would've found that out long time ago" the man said smugly.

"Oh you think so? And what am I missing sweetie? Blaine asked as he strode towards Sebastian.

_Now I've got you_, the man thought.

Blaine stood in front of him in all his glory. Sebastian could feel his mouth watering. Blaine was delicious. Simply delicious. He was gonna take his time in savoring him. So gorgeous.

Blaine leaned in and whispered in his ear."What are you gonna do to me sweetie" he asked.

Sebastian was barely able to control himself to say, voice dripping with need "Whatever you order me to" and his hand moved to set itself between Blaine's legs.

Blaine laughed and whispered back "I'd rather tap Mia"

He just growled and turned to his demonic self. If his human half was beautiful his demonic half was...

Hideous.

Beastly.

Frightful.

It was the face of pure evil.

Sebastian's face was one of pure horror as he looked at the awful site before him.

Sebastian's hand that tried to touch his dick without his permission was first frozen very painfully and then smashed.

_Ouch, that had to hurt. _

_You have to teach them a lesson_.

"One of the many powers I picked up over the years. I can make you turn into ice. Lot easier to kill that way"

Sebastian let out a cry.

"Why won't you listen to me?" his horrifying voice asked. That wasn't a voice, it was a bark, or a growl. Nothing about this side of Blaine was pretty. Or even tolerable.

"My Lord" the man cried out.

"Look at me" Blaine's demonic side screamed.

Sebastian looked at him with unmistakable fear in his eyes.

"Any last wishes" the horrific voice that belonged to Blaine asked.

Sebastian tried to run away and the voice behind him laughed before he struck.

Let's just say Sebastian wasn't screaming like Mia did. No, you couldn't call that a scream. Howl maybe?

Those might be the most piercing cries the underworld had ever heard. Blaine seemed to feed on the fear in Sebastian eyes as he ripped him piece by piece. But he was getting tired. Boring! Even torturing this menace was boring.

So he decided to be a merciful Lord and end his misery. One clear shot and Sebastian was no more.

Blaine shook his head and returned to former self. His eyes were still pitch black. He blinked and just like that the black was gone and his hazel color was back.

There was a knock on the door and Seer came in. She looked at the scourging marks on the floor and simply nodded. "I see" was all she said. "I was just coming to see who it was, the cries were...Loud, My Lord"

"That was Sebastian and he had it coming for years now. Get someone to clean this up, I'm resurfacing again. I have to go and see my other major problem in the form of very tempting angel" he said through his teeth.

Seer smiled at him fondly and said simply "You can do this. And Piper will cave in My Lord."

And with those reassuring words Blaine was gone.

* * *

'We're home" Kurt announced as he slid the doors open, carrying Wyatt in one hand and pushing his stroller with the other. Wyatt was slowly bouncing on Kurt's hip and Kurt was smiling widely at the boy. They both had hats made of balloons on their heads, the sight was simply adorable.

"Oh hi fellas, did you guys have fun?" Piper asked coming into the hallway to help Kurt with the stroller. She looked at Wyatt and smiled at him "Hey little buddy, did you have fun at the party?" she asked as if talking to a fully grown adult and not a baby.

"Oh yes, he was such a good boy today. He only made Uncle Kurt freeze the room twice. "Kurt said kissing the top of the baby's nose, making him giggle.

"Oh what did he do?" Piper made a face.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, as if he was remembering."Weeell, first he almost orbed the cake to the floor cause he was mister cranky pants and then he thought it might be fun have fun with all the presents by making them bounce up and down." Kurt finished.

"Oh no" Piper was horrified.

"Nah, don't worry, I froze the place and then Wyatt and I had a little talk and he won't do it again. Won't you Wyatt?" Kurt asked the boy treating him just like Piper did, like an adult.

"No moa magic" Wyatt said in his tiny voice.

Both Kurt and Piper beamed at him.

"See? Him and I have a system. System works. Don't mess with the system" Kurt was saying.

Piper hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you for taking Wyatt to the birthday party. I want him to spend more time with other kids, I'm starting to freak out I'm raising an anti-social child" She sighed. "And I have inspection coming to the club today and the plumbing exploded, again" she huffed in annoyance.

Kurt just held her sister tightly. Piper had it rough. With Leo being away so often and two boys, one of them in terrible two's , constant demonic attacks that she had to fight off and running the club she barely had time to wash her face let alone worry about Wyatt exposing magic in public. That's why Kurt offered to take the boy to the birthday party and Piper and he switched powers so Kurt could react in case of emergency. Emergency being Wyatt doing something particularly strange.

"Cake" Wyatt said loudly inside Kurt's arms as he was kind of being squished between him and Piper.

"Ok buddy let me give your mummy her powers back and then you and I can fight over that cake, how's that?" Kurt asked.

"Fight" Wyatt answered simply.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kurt said kissing Wyatt's blond hair, walking over to the living room where his two other sisters were sitting and putting the baby down.

Piper walked behind him carrying three large candles, placing them on the table and lifting them up.

Kurt walked over to her and took her hands.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him "I orbed myself into the wall twice today, time to give your crapy power back"

"Heyyy, my powers are not crappy. Granted, they are not as cool as yours but still. You don't look gifted power in the mouth" he said with a smile.

"Just say the damn spell Kurt. I have a health inspector waiting to put me out of business" she sighed.

"You won't be out of business. This is gonna go well. I'm sure.

"Chant Kurt, chant" she rushed him

Kurt took a deep breath.

_What's mine is yours what's yours is mine. _

_Let our powers cross the line._

_Let our power intertwine._

_I offer up these gifts to share_

_switch our powers through the air._

Blue light coming from Piper and red light coming from Kurt danced around them for a few seconds before settling inside their rightful owners.

Piper looked at Kurt and then waved his hands at the vase in the corner. It exploded with a bang.

"Man I missed that" she smiled.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower and then Blaine is picking me up for date" Kurt announced.

Kurt was head over heels. That was the only way to explain the feeling that he got every time Blaine was close to him.

Have you ever wanted someone so bad that every bone in your body screams when that someone is not around?

So bad that you actually feel physical pain when he's not with you?

So bad that you can't breathe when that person gets close to you?

That you feel all the air has been sucked out of the room the second he walks through the door?

That's how Kurt felt about Blaine.

Every day.

But plain and simple, Blaine was not putting out and it was driving Kurt insane. For some reason super successful, sexy as hell, gorgeous Blaine Anderson was acting like a bashful school girl around Kurt. It had been weeks. Five, to be exact. And all they did was kiss. Core shaking kisses, no doubt but still just kisses. Every time Kurt pushed for more Blaine would back out. He never gave him any explanation or reason for it except "let's not rush this". Kurt was crazy about Blaine but things were going painfully slow and Kurt was getting desperate. Did he say desperate?

He meant horny. Like...You don't want to know, trust me.

He sighed and turned to walk out of the room when Piper called after him "Can I talk you for a minute"

"Sure, what do you need" Kurt asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about..." she paused like she was preparing herself and then said "About Blaine"

Kurt wore a confused look at his face but said "Ok, can we keep it short? I'm kind of in a hurry"

She took his hand and took him to the kitchen. She looked directly in his eyes and said "I don't like you spending so much time with him"

Kurt was taken aback. He knew Piper wasn't thrilled by Blaine like everyone else but to tell it so bluntly?

"Um..What do you have against Blaine?' Kurt asked. No beating around the bush, Kurt could play that game too.

"I don't have anything against him. I don't know him. And neither do you, for that matter" she said sternly.

"If you don't know him that's because you actually spend a great deal of your time ignoring him when he tries to talk to you. And don't you dare say I don't know him. I know Blaine just fine." Kurt was getting angry.

"What is it exactly that you know about him, huh Kurt?" Piper fought back. "Tell me. What is that you know about him? Other than he's pretty and that he's rich and charming as hell. Have you ever even wondered how the hell did he manage to book Fleur de Lys just for himself? The President would have trouble doing that" Piper was downright pissed at this point and she was screaming.

Why couldn't her brother see that this guy was to prefect to be true?

Kurt felt tears prickling his eyes. Why couldn't she see how much he cared for Blaine? And even further, did she really think he was that shallow?

"You think I like him because of his face or his money? Is that what you think of me? I like him because he actually treats me as an equal and not like a child which is all you do. I like him because he makes me feel special. How can you even say things like that to me?" tears were falling down Kurt's face at this point.

Piper felt her heart break at the sight. She reached out and tried to take his hand but he snatched it away. "No" he yelled at her. "You don't get to talk to me like that. I don't care how protective you are. There's being protective and just being plain bitchy. Blaine has done nothing but treat you with respect and you have been nothing short of rude. I kept hoping that you'd give him a chance, because of me, because I care about him. I thought you'd make an effort because of me. Because of me Piper." Kurt sobbed at that last part.

His heart was breaking. How could she be so..Just so. How can she not see that Blaine meant the world to him and try to make friends with him, for Kurt's sake? He saw how hard Blaine was trying to make a good impression on Piper and she just cut him off. Blaine was making an effort for Kurt. And his sister couldn't do that much for him?

Piper tried to hold him again but he backed away and left the kitchen, he grabbed his coat and why the hell was he still wearing that balloon hat?! He opened the front door and ran straight into Blaine. Tears were still streaking down his face and he was sobbing.

"Kurt?" Blaine said grabbing his shoulders lightly. "Kurt, are you ok?" he asked again.

Kurt grabbed a handful of Blaine's shirt and pulled him in even closer. "Take me away Blaine. Take away from here, please Blaine" Kurt choked out between two loud sobs. "Just take me away".

Blaine looked behind Kurt's back and saw a tearful Piper standing in the middle of the hallway.

What the hell was going on? Blaine thought? Kurt was still crying into his shirt and Blaine just wrapped his arms around him. "Ok, whatever you want angel, let's go" Blaine said before casting another look at Piper and closing the door behind him.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms and took him to the car. "I ruined our date night" Kurt said through tears.

"Hush. We're not going anywhere tonight. We're going to my place." Blaine said simply before placing Kurt in the passenger seat.

Blaine drove to the penthouse as fast as he could because Kurt's crying was shaking his entire body.

_What the hell happened in that house?!_ Blaine wondered.

Kurt was still crying, he couldn't believe Piper thought he was that shallow or that stupid. She was his sister, why couldn't she see how happy he was and try to accept Blaine? If Blaine was making him so happy? And he was. Kurt was happier than ever before and it was all thanks to Blaine. He was simply making him feel...EVERYTHING. And he wanted his sister to see that and share his joy with him and instead of that she was bringing him down. What had he ever done wrong?

They reached Blaine's loft and Blaine walked around to open the passenger door and take Kurt in his arms back again.

"Hey, you need to stop crying Kurt, you're freaking me out ok, did someone die or something?" Blaine asked pressing his cheek into Kurt's hair. Kurt kept crying but still said "No..No one died"

Kurt felt feather light in Blaine's arms. Yes, he was supernaturally strong but Kurt looked so small and defenseless right now, crying in his arms that Blaine's heart hurt.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Blaine thought.

He took the elevator to his place, never letting Kurt go. He opened the door and walked to his bedroom, gently placing Kurt on the pillows. He took off Kurt's shoes and then laid next to him. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Blaine asked patiently.

Kurt can't stop the tears from coming. He cries hard, sobs wracking his thin frame.

They're quiet for a long while. Blaine holds him. Kurt grabs onto his boyfriend's shirt and doesen't let go. Blaine decided to let it go and just held Kurt while he cried.

For some unknown reason (yeah, let's call it unknown cause truth was even mor terrifying than his demonic self) he kept whispering soothing thinks into Kurt's ear as he held him. Things he never said to anyone before such as "It will be ok " and "I'm here" and "Don't cry, angel." He was using that word a lot he noticed. At first it was a force of habit, cause the fact was Kurt was an angel, but lately...That word kept popping up when he least expected it. Like just now. Or when he walked into the manor. That wasn't an act. Blaine was wondering how much of this was actually an act, at this point.

After half an hour or so Kurt finally stopped crying. He lifted his head and looked at Blaine. "I ruined your shirt" was all he said.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he kissed Kurt's forehead. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and started talking. He just ranted everything out. Nothing Blaine didn't already know. He knew Piper disliked him, for the lack of a better word. But the pain in Kurt's voice made Blaine rip Piper's throat out. He played his role perfectly.

Kurt finished his story and took a deep breath again. "Hold me" he said simply.

And despite his better judgment Blaine did. He held Kurt for the next hour. Just rubbing his back and telling him that his sister will come around, They are family, family forgives one another. Kurt was calm now. He relaxed completely in Blaine's arms. And then in the spur of the moment Blaine placed his index finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his head to look at him. "Maybe I can do something to make you feel better" he said.

Kurt gave him a weak smile and crooked his eyebrow "If you're talking about sex I'll consider myself a very lucky boy" Kurt said.

"Yeah, not even close. I wrote something for you" Blaine said. Cause he did. He was bored and that damn guitar was there and ..It just sort of happened.

"Is it a sex song?" Kurt tried again with a smile.

"Fine, be a jerk. I won't play for you. Hm. There" Blaine acted annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please show me what you made for me." Kurt smiled his sweetest smile at Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him from the bed to sit at the chair in the corner while he took his guitar out and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not good at this, just so you know, so appreciate the gesture and..yeah. Just. Here goes nothing."

Blaine placed the guitar in his lap and started strumming.

_I sleep all night_

_Right by your side,_

_I love to hear_

_Your breathin`, breathin`_

_The morning light_

_Opens my eyes,_

_It`s nearly time for leavin`, leavin`_

Kurt's mouth hung open. His Blaine could play this good? His Blaine could sing? His Blaine could write his own songs?

His Blaine wrote this for him?

His heart swelled ten times.

How could this man be real? And what had Kurt ever done to deserve him?

_I know that it seems, like it`s easy for me_

_Oh I wish you could feel, what`s going on onside_

_Truer words have never been said_ Blaine thinks. He continues singing.

_It`s the hardest thing _

_I ever have to do_

_To walk away from you_

_When I wanna hold you_

_It`s the hardest thing_

_In every single day_

_To have to turn away_

_I want you to know that_

_this is the hardest thing_

The words are so true that every one of them hurts Blaine's soul. Or whatever it is that he has inside. This is the hardest thing he will ever have to do. Killing Kurt was killing him. Simple as that.

_Another day, It`s years away_

_I close my eyes, to see your face_

_The more I wait, the longer it takes_

_It feels like time is standing still_

_Wherever you`ll go, whatever you`ll do_

_I want you to know, that you`re on my mind_

_How can he be real?_ Kurt thought again. _If he really feels this way...Oh God_, Kurt thought..._How can she not see how amazing Blaine is?_

He couldn't even wrap his head around how perfect this moment is...How safe Blaine made him feel. How protected.

How Blaine made him laugh at the simplest things. How he made him wish the day had 50 hours just so they could spend more time together. How he titled his head when he teased Kurt. How Blaine never seemed to mind all the havoc that always existed in the manor. How Blaine played with Wyatt that day at the house and how it almost hurt Kurt to look at the sight.

Looking at Blaine's lips while he sang for him it hit Kurt like a ball of fire.

He loved the man.

After only few weeks he loved Blaine.

He knew so little about him and yet...He couldn't deny it. He loved him.

His mother was right after all. It was worth all the wait. Blaine was worth the wait. "When it's the right time it will happen" her words echoed through his head.

Blaine was still playing.

_It`s the hardest thing ..._

_Just to let go of your hand_

_It`s the hardest thing_

_To make you understand_

_That to love you, feel you_

_Till the time I`ll see you again_

_It`s the hardest thing_

_It`s the hardest thing..._

_I sleep all night_

_Right by your side_

_I love to hear_

_Your breathin`, breathin`._

Blaine finished the song and lifted his eyes from his guitar to look at Kurt.

Kurt was smiling softly at him and he looked like he was about to cry again.

Did he push it too far?

"You wrote that for me?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Well, it was...Just...I mean...It was something I played with I guess..But...Yes. That was for you" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt rose from his seat and walked over to the bed Blaine was sitting on. He took the guitar from Blaine's hands and placed it gently at the foot of the bed. He walked back and sat in Blaine's lap. He took Blaine's face between his hands and looked at his eyes "What have I ever done to deserve you" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine's heart contracted in his chest.

Why was Kurt looking at him like that? Why can't he just see or feel the threat Blaine is to him? Where was his intuition, where was his sense of self-protection? Instead of running away from Blaine screaming, he was holding him in his arms, looking at him with those big blue innocent eyes filled with...Blaine was taken aback.

Love.

There was love in Kurt's eyes?! Blaine knew he played his role well but he had no idea he played it "that well" Kurt's eyes were raking all over Blaine's face and then he leaned in and placed a kiss to Blaine's lips. Kurt's lips were the softest thing in the whole world, his breath warm and his cheeks still damp from all the crying he did earlier.

Kurt's smell, Kurt's warmth, Kurt's heavy breathing- Kurt was everywhere around him. Kurt was everything Blaine could feel right now and he sighed into the kiss. Kurt used the moment to push his tongue past Blaine's lips and Blaine responded with fervor.

He was tired.

Tired of acting.

Tired of fighting.

Tired of trying to stay away from Kurt.

Tired of gut wrenching desire that was scorching his insides.

All the while Kurt's tongue was battling for dominance with his own and Kurt was making these small noises between moans and whimpers.

Blaine couldn't fight anymore. Every fiber in his being was screaming for Kurt. For that perfect pale angel who had no idea he was playing with the devil itself.

Blaine broke the kiss to take a breath and he whispered "Kurt" against the boy's mouth. His voice was dripping with desire. There was no way of hiding it or denying it. Kurt moved his mouth to kiss that tender spot under Blaine's ear and he panted against his warm skin "Please don't fight back. I want you so much Blaine" He trailed his mouth down Blaine's jaw line and took a small bite on his lower lip "Let me take care of you like you took care of me tonight. Please Blaine, just let me touch you. Please" Kurt said and then crashed their mouths together again.

Blaine's mind was racing. But his hands had a mind of his own. They were digging themselves into Kurt's hips pulling him deeper in Blaine's lap. Kurt let out a throaty moan.

"Is that a yes Blaine" Kurt asked him patiently.

Once again Blaine thought how slutty Kurt from his dreams had very little in common with the one that was in his arms right now. The angel in his arms was not pushing or demanding. No, he was willing. And he waited for Blaine to meet him halfway. And with those wet kisses Kurt was currently placing on his neck it was hard to think clearly.

"I'm tired of trying to resist you" Blaine said honestly.

"Then don't" Kurt looked him in the eye again and they were so beautiful and there was so much love and desire in them that Blaine just said a simple:"Yes".

_Oh my God_, Kurt's brain screamed at him. _Oh my God, oh my God._

Kurt let out a long sigh of relief and gently pushed himself on top of Blaine, knocking him over on the bed. Kurt was still straddling his legs and he removed his lips from Blaine's and lowered them on Blaine's neck.

Kurt hadn't felt desire this strong for anyone in his life. Not even teenage Kurt wanted someone so much as he wanted Blaine right now. He was painfully hard since the moment Blaine said his name in that whisper. The need to take everything Blaine was willing to give him was tearing him apart. Blaine was fighting back for weeks. They never went past the kissing; every time Kurt wanted more Blaine would pull back telling Kurt he doesn't want to rush things. At this point Kurt was desperate for more. For more Blaine. To feel, to taste the beautiful man that captivated his every thought like no one had ever before.

Kurt reached down and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt with his right hand. As he popped each button open he placed a light kiss against newly exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful Blaine" Kurt mouthed against Blaine's overheated skin.

"Like anyone can be called beautiful compared to you" Blaine said quietly.

Where the hell did that came from?! Blaine thought.

Blaine's shirt was hanging wide open and Kurt pushed it off Blaine's shoulders before allowing his mouth to drift lower. He reached out and started fumbling with the buckle on Blaine's belt but the awkward position he was in was making it difficult. Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine and tapped his leg "Let's go, move up the bed. And if you dare to change your mind in the process I will kick you in the balls and both you and I know that's the last thing I wanna do your balls" Kurt said, his voice serious and it made Blaine laughed despite the situation he was in. But he obeyed.

He obeyed.

_ . ._

Blaine lay against the pillows and Kurt was on top of him in seconds.

"Eager, are we?" Blaine teased.

"Shut up, you've been torturing me for weeks. I've been waiting to feel you for so long" Kurt said kissing him passionately.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's soft hands trailed down his sides and finally unbuckled his belt. Kurt placed his hand between Blaine's legs and Blaine hissed through his teeth at the feeling. Kurt smiled smugly "Oh I'm the eager one huh?" Kurt teased back.

"Oh I'll see your reaction 'Mr.I'm so smug cause I got my boyfriend hard as a rock' when we switch roles" Blaine murmured. Kurt chucked and moved his mouth to place wet kisses at the crook of Blaine's neck while his other hand unzipped Blaine's pants. He moved lower and lower leaving a wet trail down Blaine's chest and then licked every single line of Blaine's abs.

"Mmmm" Blaine murmured.

All the encouragement I need, Kurt thought.

He pulled Blaine's pants down his legs leaving him only in boxers and ...

_HOLY CRAP._

The bulge inside Blaine's boxers was...Well huge was the only word and Kurt's mouth watered at the sight. He blinked once, twice and then reached out and in one swift move removed Blaine's boxers leaving him completely exposed.

"Heyyyyy" Blaine almost screamed, "Warn a guy before you do that".

Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers.

_Bloody hell._

Blaine leaned on his elbows and looked at a stunned Kurt. Ummm what is wrong with him?

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

Nothing.

"Kurt? Kurt, you're kind of staring and I'm getting a little uncomfortable"

"Suck it up, I'm having a moment here" Kurt responded bluntly.

Blaine smiled and flopped back on the pillows. How can anyone be so adorable while staring at someone's dick Blaine would never know.

"If I knew you were hiding all that from me", Kurt vaguely pointed in Blaine's general direction, "I would have tied you up long ago. Enough is enough"

"Kurt, I'm kinda naked here and you talking about your kinks is really not helping my problem here. Plus, you are wearing too many clothes if we're gonna steer conversation in that direction." Blaine told him with a smirk.

Kurt finally broke from his haze as if he has been slapped. He had this angry kitten look, and Blaine found him absolutely adorable, when he pointed his index finger at his own chest and said solemnly "I. I will help you with your problem. Me. Mine" Blaine laughed out loud. Damn angel was so cute it was hard to even look at him for too long.

Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and then removed his pants. Blaine's eyes went wide cause Kurt was wearing only his boxers when he climbed back on top of Blaine kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"God, you're so hot Blaine" Kurt panted against his mouth. "I can't believe I get to do this to you" Kurt said as he lowered his hand and grabbed Blaine's dick stroking him once, painfully slow.

"Fuck" Blaine cursed.

"God you feel so good Blaine" Kurt said placing open mouthed kisses to Blaine's neck again and biting the soft flesh. Kiss after kiss and Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath ghosting over his dick.

Kurt was truly mesmerized by the sight. Blaine was thick, long, warm, pulsing and he looked so delicious.

"Warning you" he said in haste before he licked his lips and sank his mouth over Blaine's length.

"Ohfuckinghell" Blaine choked out and looked down to see Kurt's shiny lips stretched around his dick.

"Oh god Kurt", Blaine said in a dazed voice, "you look so hot".

Kurt hummed a little and he lifted his hand from Blaine's hip and brought his fingers down to Blaine's balls, applying soft pleasure and then rolling them around in his hand.

"What kind of angel are you" Blaine asked before letting out a loud moan.

"Oh shut up, you love it" Kurt lifted his head for a second and then sank his mouth ever further down Blaine's dick.

"Oh hell you have no idea how much" Blaine said tangling both of his hands in Kurt's hair.

Kurt's head was bobbing up and down and the tip of Blaine's dick hit the back of Kurt's throat causing Blaine to trust his hips into Kurt's face.

"Kurt you...I can't..." Blaine was nothing but a babbling mess as Kurt dragged his tongue licks all the way from the base of his dick to the head, sucking on the tip lightly.

Kurt smiled and took him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, sucking even faster.

Blaine was burning up. Kurt's mouth was so warm and wet and his tongue was sliding up and down and Blaine felt his need to come crushing him. Wave after wave of pleasure was rippling through him. He felt his muscles tighten and relax and Kurt didn't show any intention of ever slowing down.

Kurt thought Blaine tasted divine. He tasted so good on his tongue that Kurt wondered how that was even possible. And above him..Oh God, above him Blaine was making the noises that were driving Kurt insane, willing him to take him even deeper, suck harder just to hear those loud moans. This wasn't about desire anymore. This was need. He needed to show Blaine just how much he wanted him. And oh man did Kurt want him...

At that moment Kurt sucked just the head of Blaine's dick and Blaine lost it completely.

"Oh..Lif...Oh God Kurt..Lift your head angel" Blaine cries out in warning.

Kurt just hums loudly, a sound that was supposed to be his "No".

And that's it. Blaine let out a piercing cry as he came down Kurt's throat, moving his hips so violently that somewhere in the back of his head he was scared he might hurt his angel. Truth be told, Kurt didn't make a single noise of protest and kept swallowing around Blaine,who was panting hard and his body was shaking. Kurt lifted his head, moved up and hugged Blaine before placing a warm kiss on his sweaty shoulder. "It's ok, I've got you. I'm here" he says in the softest voice imaginable before kissing Blaine's forehead. Blaine's chest was still rising and falling and he felt like his heart might explode. The softness in Kurt's voice, the tenderness of Kurt's kiss, the warmth of his embrace...

Too much. It was all too much.

He lifted his head to look at Kurt's eyes and they were filled with so much love that Blaine felt the actual need to cry for the first time since his mother was killed. No one ever looked at him like that. Ever. And unlike the dream he didn't feel weak or powerless. He didn't feel defenceless.

He just felt loved. In an angel's arms he felt like nothing else matters.

Kurt kissed his lips one more time, just a soft peck and smiled at him. "Are you ok?" He asked lightly.

_Oh Kurt, you really shouldn't ask stuff like that...Or be like that around me..._

"I think you just sucked my vocabulary out of me" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt hit him on the shoulder playfully and smiled "oh it was my pleasure, believe me"

Blaine smirked at him and said "Oh I think I can do more for your pleasure Mr. Hummel-Halliwell".

Kurt bit his lip and blushed.

Blaine threw his head back and let out a throaty laugh. "How can you be blushing?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Where did you find the nerve to blush, you just..." but Kurt cut him off by kissing him hard.

"Yes, less talk and let's put your mouth to better use"

"Oh sir yes sir" Blaine chuckled before kissing him deeply and pressing his hips against Kurt's body and letting out a small sound of approval at what he felt. Kurt groaned louder than he thought was possible when Blaine placed his palm on Kurt's dick through his underwear and pressed down.

"Holy crap! What was I hiding? Where the hell do you hide all this in those damn skinny jeans of yours" Blaine asked looking Kurt in the eyes. And then..."Hold on, I have to see this up close" Blaine said and started to move lower.

"Oh my God, how can you be so cool and so lame at the same time" Kurt laughed at Blaine's child like reactions.

Blaine removed Kurt boxers mimicking his moves from before, without a warning. Kurt yelped. "Aha, sucks doesn't it?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You're such an..OhmygodBlaine" Kurt gushed. He had no time or the will to finish that line cause every other sensation was drowned out by the intensity of Blaine's mouth on his dick. When Kurt cast a look down, Blaine lips were tight around him and his tongue was lapping at the sides of his dick as he bobbed his head up and down. All the while his index finger and thumb were locked around the base.

"Oh my God you feel amazing" Kurt said before taking a long breath.

Blaine hummed around him and paused to suck hard at the tip of Kurt's dick, pushing his tongue over it and grazing his teeth against the sensitive spot below the head. Kurt couldn't muster the will to try and keep it down and his loud moans were echoing around the penthouse.

"God Kurt, the noises you make" Blaine said lifting his head for a split second before taking Kurt back in.

"Oh..I'll...I'll stop" Kurt cried out taking a pillow to put it over his face.

"No!' Blaine yelled like he had been burned. "I want you to be loud, you sound so good Kurt" Blaine said licking along the strip of Kurt's v-line. Kurt moaned again. Blaine took him back in his mouth and his head bobbed while his tongue traced random patterns against the sensitive spot beneath the head. Blaine was literally using every trick he had learned over the years. Not that he'd done this a lot. Or had it done to him. Trust issues.

"Blaine...I'm gonna..." Kurt choked out and moaned louder than ever.

"Be loud for me Kurt. Show me how much you like it angel" Blaine said quickly.

Blaine sucked hard enough for his cheeks to hollow and he wrapped his tongue around Kurt's length almost rough and urgent.

Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly shut and screamed out "Yes, Oh God yes, yes" as he came.

Holy hell if Kurt isn't the most delicious thing Blaine ever tasted.

After what seemed like hours Blaine pulled his mouth away. Kurt's eyes were still shut and he was breathing heavily.

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's chin and said "Maybe we should have done that earlier. We kind of tend to overreact, obviously" he smiled and kissed Kurt. Real, hot, dirty kiss and Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue.

"Blaine' he moaned into his mouth. They kept kissing for a long while. And then they just held each other, like the big bad world outside didn't even exist. Like it was just the two of them, no worries, nothing but the connection that sparked between them despite all odds.

Kurt was truly in heaven. Blaine was...Blaine was everything. He was a piece of perfection in an imperfect world and he was his. Blaine was his. Kurt would work out everything else as long as he had Blaine. And tonight, more than ever, Kurt felt Blaine might feel the same. Yes, Kurt knew he took the road to perdition when he allowed himself to fall for Blaine the way he did. But honestly, Kurt believed he never had a choice. Blaine just showed up and that was it. One look at the stranger in the night was enough for Kurt to know Blaine could mean more to him than anyone ever did.

Blaine on the other hand was torn between heaven and hell. Heaven was right here, with Kurt in his arms, responding to his kisses with such intensity Blaine was getting dizzy. Kurt was far too good for this world. He was sent here by some cruel mistake and by same cruel game of fate he was set as Blaine's target. His enemy. His demise. How can anyone ask of him to choose? To choose between something that he fought for and killed for and something that was placed in his hands as a gift and a curse at a same time. Cause that's what Kurt was. Ultimate gift to someone that didn't deserved to be rewarded. And a curse. Blaine was cursed by his desire to keep Kurt for as long as he could, the word forever popped up in his mind, but he would never admit it and cursed because he knew the second Kurt's heart stopped beating he would be half a man. He knew he would never be more demon and less human.

Damned if you do - damned if you don't.

As he looked at Kurt drifting off to sleep, he had a thought.

If he kills him-that's it. It over.

His throne will be safe. His life won't be in danger anymore. Everything he fought for will prevail.

But as Kurt nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck and sighed contently, Blaine couldn't help but wonder...

Is it all worth it?


	8. Chapter 7

**I need to put a warning for every chapter that has smut. Written by my beautiful Gina *less than three* **

**So, smut at the end of this. **

**A bit.**

* * *

Blaine hadn't slept on the surface in years. He was always super sensitive when he did, his human half liked him acting like it, like a real human. But he could just flame down to Underworld in the middle of the night and leave Kurt alone. He couldn't yes. He would. But he literally couldn't.

He couldn't sleep either.

So he just watched. He watched Kurt sleep. Kurt was so peaceful. Every once in a while he would make a little content sigh and nuzzle his head even deeper into the crook of Blaine's neck. Yes Kurt was peaceful. And clueless. He was so happy not knowing he was in the devil's arms. Those arms that were so gentle to him the night before are the same ones that will...The same ones that...

Blaine couldn't even finish that. _How am I gonna kill you_? he thought. _What have you ever done wrong ? To me? Or to anyone? _

He kept replaying last night in his head.

Kurt's tears.

Kurt's vulnerability.

Kurt's despair.

Kurt's sobs.

Kurt's trust.

Kurt's lips on his.

Kurt's eagerness.

And more than anything, love in Kurt's eyes.

There was just so much love in those eyes that Blaine couldn't believe it was all for him. Or any of it for that matter.

With every passing moment Blaine could see his resolve crumbling. How the fuck was he going do this? Where will he find the will to strike? To end the life that was intertwining itself around him tighter and tighter by the minute?

A few weeks ago Blaine was fine. He was having issues with the damn dreams but that was it. Dreams he could handle. Dreams were just that. Dreams. Something far and distant. But this? This "thing" lying in his arms was real. Kurt was real. And so warm. And he had those damn long eyelashes that were casting shadows on his cheeks.

If he thought dreams were bad, that dreams were torture. He'd take dreams over this any day now. Take it and be happy about it. Cause what he felt right now was...Agony. Kurt giving all of him to Blaine was more than he could take. And he wanted to take everything. Make it all his.

He didn't recognize the feeling at first. It was so strange for him. So distant and yet he finally placed it.

Possessive.

Blaine was possessive of Kurt.

Kurt was beautiful. Sweet. Innocent. At moments so adorable that Blaine could hardly stand it. And he liked Kurt. No doubt about it. He wasn't a fool. He couldn't deny the obvious. But Blaine found himself seeing more than that.

He wanted Kurt to be his. Only his. A piece of heaven made just for him. Something pure and shiny for him to hold. Something that was the exact opposite of him.

The other half of the whole.

Yes, to human eyes Blaine's human face was beautiful. Fools. There was nothing beautiful about him. Evil. Rotten. Spoiled. He was like Dorian Gray. Shiny and glorious on the outside and on the inside...It was like his demonic side was the REAL him...His demonic side was the image of sin, vice and ungodliness. It reflected all the people he killed, all the lives he ruined. It seemed that his apparently beautiful face mocked him because he knew just how horrific the REAL him was.

And Kurt looked at him like..Like Blaine didn't even have that "other side" Like he saw only the best in Blaine. And only next to Kurt he felt like maybe, just maybe that is the real him. It was hard to explain what he felt about his human side. He both loved it and loathed it. He loved that part of him that he got from his mother. The only person other than Drake he ever loved. She taught him how to love. To feel. To make the right decisions at the right time. To BE rightful. His humanity was a part of her he always carried with him. But his humanity also was his weakness. It was part of him that made him work harder than others to prove himself. Humans were weak by nature. And he had to prove that he was more than just his human half. It was also the part that made him yearn. Yearn for simple things he could never have. Things like...Things like Kurt.

He wanted the way Kurt looked at him. He wanted that loving gaze that seemed to burn right through his soul. If he even had one. They say that only if you have a soul you can get into the Wasteland. So he had hopes. And with Kurt looking at him the way he did tonight...Could he allow himself to hope?

So he just kept staring at Kurt. At his angel. And his curse.

The morning light broke through the windows and Blaine looked in awe at Kurt. He was even more adorable now, scrunching his nose and closing his eyelids tightly as if the sun would scorch him.

_Sun wont but I'll have to.._Blaine thought.

Kurt opened one of his eyes and smiled at Blaine. Kurt could feel his heart swelling in his chest. Happy. He was so happy. The feeling of waking up in Blaine's arms was a feeling like no other. Kurt wanted nothing more than to wake up to those hazel eyes every day for the rest of his life. He sighed happily and smiled.

_Damn, I so don't want to kill you..._Blaine thought

"Good morning" Kurt said with a yawn. Despite himself Blaine smiled at him "You spend too much time with Wyatt, you two are starting to look awfully alike"

Kurt opened his eyes and said "Oh you mean we're both unbelievably adorable"

Blaine smiled again. It was like his face was frozen in that position whenever he was with Kurt. "No, you're both small and annoying"

Kurt acted offended, "There is nothing small about me shorty" Kurt said.

"Oh don't I know it" Blaine teased just to see that adorable color when Kurt blushed.

_Oh yes, this was becoming a problem_ Blaine thought.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I have to go home, Piper needs to change my diaper and powder my ass." He said rolling his eyes .

"Ok eww that was an image I didn't need."

Kurt placed a hand over his heart and acted wounded "Did you just make "eww" noises at the mention of my ass?"

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes at Kurt "Oh yes, your ass is just...Awfull, simply awfull" he said angling himself to checkout Kurt's ass one more time.

"Stop staring at my ass" Kurt laughed out but then leaned in to kiss Blaine. He simply melted into the kiss, like he always did. So damn willing and responsive.

"Ok, as much as I wanna keep doing this, oh I don't know, for like forever, I have to go home" Kurt said. "

"I'll put on some music while I'm in the shower, is that ok? Force of habit." Kurt asked shyly

"Kurt, just act like you live here, ok?" Blaine said and then realized what he just said. "I mean, just feel like at home"

_Oh that's much better asshole,_ he thought to himself.

Kurt beamed at him and Blaine had to swallow the lump in his throat. For the briefest second he had a clear picture of this happening every day. Falling asleep and waking up next to Kurt, having those love filed eyes on his at all times. Yes, and then I go to rule the underworld and kill people he runs off to save the world with his Charmed sisters. Oh yes, that's the stuff fairytales are made off.

_God, what the hell is wrong with me?_ Blaine thought.

Kurt hit the stereo and picked a random station. He then picked his clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom giving Blaine one last smile.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_**What the fuck?! Was this some kind of cosmic joke?**_

He could hear Kurt singing from the bathroom.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Blaine groaned and fell face first into the pillow. Bloody hell, he did not need this right now. For every word to be spot on. It was like the whole world was mocking him. "Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it." _Great! Just what I needed. Sure, heat up my hopes. _

Hopes?! Did he just say hopes?!

Hopes for what?! He needs to gets his shit together!

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_It can become_

_A few give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_**What in the bloody hell is this?**_

Blaine wasn't black dust meant to become shiny diamond. He could never be shiny again, if he ever was, which he doubted. And would Kurt love him even with his dark side? If that dark side was so strong that it consumed most of him?

He knew the answer even before he finished asking the question.

No.

Kurt was good, in every way possible. Maybe he was gullible and easy to be fool but if he knew the truth...Blaine knew he wouldn't hesitate to run away from him screaming. One look at his demonic side would probably be enough to make the loving look in Kurt's eyes turn to disgust. He wasn't sure he could bear to see that. So he'll have to kill Kurt before thing go too far. Just...How the hell was he going to find the will to extinguish that gleaming light in Kurt's eyes and live with himself?

The damned song was still blasting from the stereo.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

He wished they had met under different circumstances. Would that change anything? Blaine would still be the Source and Kurt would still be the Charmed One's brother. A force made to protect good. And Blaine would still be the force made to destroy it.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

At the same time he wanted to tell Kurt to run away, to save himself and he wanted him to stay, here, with him forever. If Kurt ran...maybe this wouldn't seem so hideous. Maybe he'd have a chance. Blaine groaned at his own cruelty.

_I want him to run only so I can hunt my prey..._

And like he had a chance against Blaine. It would take all three Charmed One's to take him down and even then he would put up a damn good fight.

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Maybe he could fool Kurt, maybe even make him love him with the dark side he hides so well from him but Blaine knew Kurt could never love anyone who hurt his family. And Blaine planned on killing them all. Sure, he cared about Kurt, in some sick, twisted way he felt like Kurt belonged to him, but he felt nothing for the sisters. Actually, that was a lie. He hated Piper, that bitch was a menace. Plus, it annoyed the hell out of him that he was still not in her good graces. He needed all three sisters to trust him if he was gonna get the book. And so far she was making it impossible for him to even get close.

She had to go. And with her...With her that look in Kurt's eyes will go too...And then nothing will matter anymore.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom still wearing his own clothes. "You could have borrowed something of mine, you didn't have to wear that again." Blaine said. Somehow the image of Kurt in his clothes was making the monster inside him roar with pleasure.

Kurt walked over and pulled Blaine from the bed. "Thats ok, I hope you'll let me borrow them some other time" he said kissing Blaine's lips lightly. He sighed again and said simply "You make me so happy"

_**FUCK MY LIFE!**_

Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt. He was sure if he did he would break completely. He would either kill him on the spot and end his misery or he would crumble down and beg for Kurt to take him all of him, the human, the bad and the evil. So he just kissed Kurt's cheek, not looking at him and said "You make me happy too"

That wasn't a lie. It was just...Inconvenience.

* * *

Blaine drove Kurt back to the manor and walked in with him. Why you ask? Oh maybe it would piss Piper's pony tail off when she sees them together. If he couldn't get her to trust him he was going to do the same thing she did to him-annoy the crap out of her.

They were sitting around the dining table, drinking coffee and Phoebe beamed at them as usual. Always beaming,

"Well, where have you guys been" she asked.

"Yes, spill it. We want all details. Dirty ones. Let us live voraciously." Paige ordered and Kurt blushed.

Phoebe jumped up and gushed out "Oh my God there are dirty details!". She didn't make it a question at all.

"Ok, that's enough out of you. Let him breathe" Piper said.

_Well, that's new _Kurt thought but said nothing to her words.

Wyatt came running towards him and grabbed his leg. "Uncy Kurt" the boy said in his tiny voice. Kurt reached down and picked him up "Well hello there big guy. Did you miss me?" he asked.

"No Uncy Kurt at sleepy time" boy said.

_Oh God _Blaine thought.

Fuck what the sisters will feel. How the hell could he take Kurt away from that little boy?

"I'm sorry buddy, I had...Issues" he said looking at Piper. "Why don't we go get some munchies, what do you say?" he asked Wyatt.

The little boy let out a throaty "Yes" before clasping his hands together.

Kurt turned to Blaine and said "I'll be back in five" before placing a light kiss on his lips. He left and Phoebe and Paige just looked at each other and Phoebe said "We're just gonna go and...Pretend we have something better to do"

Blaine and Piper were left alone.

_Well, this should be fun,_ Blaine thought.

Piper was just looking at him. Just eyeing him like she didn't know what exactly to say. So he decided to lay the cards on the table. He was still standing and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Ok, here's the deal. You don't like me and quite frankly, I don't like you either. You are annoying as hell and when you talk I just wanna pull my arm out just so I have something to throw at you. But guess what? I'm not going anywhere Piper. So you can glare at me all you want and send daggers in my direction, I don't give a fuck. We have one thing in common. Kurt. That's all. We hate each other but we both love Kurt so why don't you just suck it up the same way I do so we can learn to bear with each other."

Piper gasped at him, stood up and walked to stand face to face with Blaine, their eyes digging into each other and said "We both what..?" but she never finished that line"

A few things happened at the same time.

Wyatt came running from the kitchen, smiling and Kurt was chasing after him, making grabby hands at him and giggling like a school girl. Paige and Piper were laughing behind Kurt as they walked into the room. On their left a demon appeared and for split second he seemed genuinely shocked with the amount of people in the room. He collected himself and swiftly waved his hand at the boys direction, sending an energy ball towards him.

Blaine's brain was working 200ml/h.

He heard Piper scream and wave her hands at the demon.

Did she wave toward Blaine?

_**She didn't wave towards Blaine. **_

He couldn't act like he was frozen.

It was like everything was in slow motion. Blaine saw the ball flying towards the boy and he saw Kurt inches from the baby.

_**NO!**_His brain was screaming.

Before he could even register the action, he threw himself across the room, first pushing Kurt with one hand before he protectively wrapped his other hand around the boy, turning his back towards the incoming emery ball and shielding the boy. The ball hit him. Holy hell that hurt. Luckily it only grazed his shoulder.

_Take the blow, take the blow, take the blow._ Blaine told himself. _This will go a lot easier if __I__ pretended to be unconscious while they sort this mess out. _The boy orbed from his arms and Blaine saw a flash of blue light land next to Kurt.

The bloody connection the boy had with Kurt was gonna be a problem.

Kurt and Phoebe screamed at the same time. Kurt's scream was Blaine's name and Phoebe just screamed "Piper watch out"

There was another scream and Piper yelled at the demon again "Stay away from my son, you son of a bitch" before she waved her hands in his direction, sending him flying into the wall. But he didn't blow up. There was disgusting stench in the room as a huge, reddish wound appeared on his chest. Kurt collected himself and jumped up taking Wyatt with him. He reached Blaine and placed the boy next to Blaine's apparently unconscious body.

"Wyatt, shield" he looked at the small boy . Wyatt blinked but as always when Kurt talked to him he understood perfectly. He released his shield and covered both his and Blaine's body.

"Good boy" Kurt faked a smile at the boy and rushed forward. Paige was orbing every single solid object that could make damage into demons direction but he was evading every single attack. Kurt waved his hands at the cabinet in the corner that contained their potions bottles, sending it trembling to the floor. The cabinet crashed with a bang and its content spilled over.

Kurt started waving his hand again, sending the bottles at the demon but only every fifth hit him, and making burning noises but not killing the demon.

Blaine rolled his eyes on the floor. This was it. He saw the demon. They were going to have to tell him their "secret" Blaine smiled devilishly. _Oh this will be so much fun_. He can act all shocked. And surprised. Hurt. Betrayed. Maybe he can even shed a tear. _Should he cry?_ He thought for a second. Then he smiled for real, like anyone will notice with all the havoc going on. Oh yes, he'll cry. But he was once again getting bored. _Come on people, lets get this show on the road already. _

There were loud noises behind him and then one of the sisters, Phoebe judging by the scream, was sent flying through the air.

_Oh enough already,_ Blaine thought.

He risked turning his head on the floor looking at the demon. Blaine's eyes changed to that pitch black and then fire was roaring through them. Demon seemed to flinch for a second and then looked at the body on the floor.

His eyes went wide in horror and in that same moment Kurt sent a bottle with velvet colored liquid straight to his face.

_That's my boy _Blaine thought.

Demon screamed in pain and then looked at Blaine again. Blaine used the opportunity to show his teeth at him in a silent growl and demon bowed for a second before he shimmered away.

"What the hell was that" Piper said pointing to the place where demon was not a second ago. "It took all of us to even hurt him. That was no ordinary demon"

Kurt scooted back to Blaine's unmoving form and yelled at her "I don't care about the damn demon, less talking more healing over here" Wyatt lowered his shield. Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap as carefully as he could and screamed again

"Paige God damn it, get your ass over here"

The worry in Kurt's voice almost made Blaine open his eyes. Almost. It took all his self-control not to just jump up and assure Kurt that he's fine. But he had a role to play. And damn him if he wasn't gonna play it perfectly.

Paige kneeled down on the floor and placed her hands inch or two above the wound on Blaine's back. Silvery light was coming out of her hands and the mark on Blaine's back was healing fast. Blaine laughed internally. This is where his human side came in handy. Paige could heal any human, good or evil and that's exactly what she was doing. She was healing his human self. Blaine's demonic half was strong as hell and little lousy energy ball couldn't hurt him much. There will probably just be a little red spot there for day or two.

_Time to put up a show _Blaine thought before slowly blinking his eyes open.

"Wh...What happened" he asked drowsily?

The four of them just looked at each other but no one said anything. Blaine lifted himself in sitting position and asked again "What was that thing? What was that thing he threw at Wyatt? What are you people?" he asked wide eyed.

_That's right, freak out any human would..._

Kurt raised his hands up, as if he was surrendering, as is he was showing Blaine that he won't hurt him..._Poor, sweet Kurt, if he only knew._

"We're not gonna hurt you Blaine, please just let me explain" Kurt asked but there was so much insecurity in his eyes.

Blaine backed away some more "Explain what? What the hell is there to explain? You have ...Creatures appearing in your house out of thin air and try to kill your nephew" Blaine screamed in faked horror.

Kurt reached out for his hand and there were tears in his eyes."Please Blaine, please let me explain. I can explain everything. Just give me the chance"

Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt's tears to hurt so much. He paused for just a sec and Kurt saw his opportunity.

So he started talking. He knew pretending was over. He knew he couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted Blaine to know. He orbed so many times in a middle of something with Blaine and Blaine was always too kind to ask for explanation. Blaine deserved to know the truth. He planned on telling him eventually. Just not like this. And after what Blaine did today...He throw himself in front of an energy ball , not even knowing what it is or what can it do, to save Wyatt. To save someone Kurt loved more than his own life. Now more than ever, Kurt knew that Blaine was the one. So he talked. Charmed Ones. Powers. Demons. Warlocks. Twice blessed child. Angels. Underworld. Everything.

Blaine listened occasionally letting out a noise of understanding or just acted surprise. This was again kinda boring. He knew all this. But he listened carefully planned what to do next. He had to make a scene. No one could accept this without freaking out. So he will freak. Call Kurt liar. Names. Scream at Piper, he'll love that part. After almost half an hour Kurt finished his story.

Blaine was just staring at him and when Kurt reached to take his hand he snatched it back and picked himself of the floor in a second.

"You stay away from me." he spat the words at Kurt.

Kurt got off the floor but hung his head. Piper stepped closer to Blaine but he backed away.

"We're not going to hurt you. I never wanted you to find out. Not like this. Or at all for that matter" she said simply.

She might not like the guy but he just stared at the face of death to save her son. Well, to save Kurt's nephew.

She might not trust Blaine but Wyatt protected him and Wyatt was never wrong before.

She might think a lot of things but she also knew that Kurt loved Blaine. That much was evident since the moment he walked through that door this morning. Something has definitely changed between them. Last night changed something. Maybe she didn't know what but in a strange way she was grateful. Blaine cared for Kurt and he wasn't willing to let him suffer. So he saved what Kurt treasured the most in this world. He saved her son.

And with that he proved himself worthy in her eyes.

"Oh you didn't want me to know, did you? Guess what, fire thrower, I didn't want to know. And you", he said pointing at Kurt, "how dare you drag me in the middle of all of this? You had no right to bring me into this! I don't care which side you play for. You're nothing but a liar. Was anything you ever told me true?" He asked but it was more or a scream than a question.

Kurt lifted his head and his eyes were glistening with tears. "Blaine" he whispered.

"Don't you Blaine me. And you can keep your crocodile tears, they don't work on me anymore. I trusted you Kurt. And all you ever did was lie to me. You think I can trust those tears? You think I can trust they are real?" Blaine asked.

_Ok, this was downright cruel_.

Blaine was throwing at Kurt's face everything he knew Kurt would say to him if Kurt ever found the truth about him. Who was Blaine to talk about lies when everything he ever said or did with Kurt was a lie? Well, not everything but most of it...

_Time for the showstopper..._

"All I ever wanted was to make you happy. I thought you wanted the same for me" Blaine said, a single tear falling from his eye.

_Brilliant timing._

And there it was. The moment when Kurt's heart broke in half. He could see it in Kurt's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was trying to say something but his voice wasn't working. Except that, what could he say? Blaine was right. He shouldn't be in the middle of this. Kurt was living in a lie. He knew the second Blaine found about the whole bloody Charmed universe he'd be out the door. So he kept putting it off. And now he hit a wall. He crashed and burned. Simple as that.

_I'm so sorry Kurt, but I have to. You have to be under my command if I want this to ever work..I have to Kurt, forgive me_.

Time to storm out. The curtain falls.

"I don't want to see you ever again. I have enough liars in my life already. You can keep your twisted world to yourself. You can have your demons and your magic but you can't have me." Blaine said and with those words he really did storm out the door.

Kurt let out a choked sob and fell to his knees. Darkness covered all. The curtain really did fall. And covered every single ray of hope Kurt ever had of waking up in Blaine's arms again.

* * *

Hours later he was still crying in his room, he couldn't even get himself to change out of those clothes he was wearing for two days now. And that was saying something. His sisters were next to him, holding him close and Phoebe was crying with him...With her new empathy power, out of practice of course, she could feel Kurt's pain more than anyone else. But more than his pain, she could feel his love. All consuming, gut wrenching love he had for Blaine. Her brother gave his heart to a man that called him a liar and told him he never wants to see him again. Kurt's sobs were hurting her soul. She wanted to help him so bad but she couldn't. She just didn't know how.

Kurt's eyes were red and swollen but he saw a bright blue light appear on the bed, right next to him. Wyatt looked at Kurt, laid his beautiful blond head next to Kurt's wet cheek and started crying himself. He might not understand what's going on he knew his Kurt was hurting. And Kurt was his everything.

"Why cry Uncy Kurt" the boy asked pouting his teary face at Kurt.

Kurt just looked at him and then pulled the boy closer, crying even harder into his blond curls. Wyatt cried along with him. Kurt's already broken heart was smashed into the pieces at the sight. His pain he could handle. But Wyatt's...He simply couldn't handle that. Nothing in his whole life hurt him like Wyatt's tears. Wyatt's tears for him. When the boy reached his chubby hand to pet Kurt's hair Kurt let out a sound like a wounded animal. Pain like this shouldn't be experienced. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

Piper got up, wiped her eyes and barked "Enough! You have to go and talk to him. I don't care if I have to go and hunt him down but he has to listen to you" . This was killing her. The sight of Kurt's and Wyatt's tears for each other is a sight no mother should ever have to see.

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He was very clear about that" Kurt said between two sobs.

"Then you have to be CLEAR about how you feel about him. No one can stay immune to that kind of love Kurt. Just go and talk to him. Try one more time. I can't stand to look at you like this" Paige said blowing her nose.

He was still crying and he wasn't making any indication that he will ever stop.

Piper knew it was time to play dirty. She leaned over to Kurt and said "If you won't do it for yourself do it for Wyatt. He can't stand to see you in pain. Look what this is doing to him. Your pain is his pain Kurt".

Kurt lifted his eyes to look at that petite face he loved more than anything in the world. The face of a little boy he loved more than his own life. The boy who was only two but was crying next to him, trying to comfort him and soothe his pain. He'd do anything for Wyatt. Even get the bloody remains of his heart smeared all over Blaine's fancy penthouse.

For Wyatt, he will do whatever it takes.

"Who's driving me?" he said barely audible before he kissed the boy again.

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't even get himself to go to the underworld. Damn human side was feeling guilty. The pain in Kurt's eyes was tearing him apart.

"Come on Kurt, show up already" he said out loud.

He was waiting for Kurt to show up, just like he hoped he would. He had to know that Kurt would go the distance for him.

_Come on Kurt..._

Everything he planned was relying on Kurt's need, affection, love, devotion, call it whatever the fuck you want, for Blaine.

Somewhere in the back music was playing but Blaine couldn't really hear it...

If Kurt shows up, he's got him completely. Last test Kurt has to pass.

But it's been hours and...Nothing...Blaine was getting worried.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't even hear the bell ring the first time. But he heard the second one.

_Kurt._

Blaine opened the door and...His heart sank lower than ever. Kurt was crying. Again. He looked like he was crying for hours. He looked like something inside him died since Blaine last saw him.

Too much. It hurt too much.

And just like that, not waiting for Kurt to say anything Blaine pulled him into his arms and whispered into his ear "Everything I said...It didn't come out right Kurt. I'm sorry. I freaked out. I did. It was just too much. But when I see you cry it makes me want to die. I don't care what you are. I don't care about anything other than being with you"

He was scared how much truth there was in his words. He wanted for all of it to be true.

And just like that, with those few words Kurt was healed. Blaine still wanted him in his life. He still wanted all the love Kurt wanted to give him. He wanted him. Despite all the sneaking and despite Kurt hiding the truth from him Blaine still wanted him. Kurt lifted his head and those beautiful blue eyes looked at Blaine hazel one's.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I wanted you to know, you have to believe me. I never wanted to lie, ever. You have to believe me Blaine." Kurt wasn't crying anymore but his voice was dripping with pain.

"No, Kurt, I'm sorry I'm the villain of the story" It felt like such a relief to say those words even if they weren't said in the right context. It was still true.

Blaine was the villain.

He played this whole thing.

Planned to break Kurt's will.

To break all his defenses.

"Weaken them and you will weaken the book" Seer's words were echoing in his head.

"I'm sorry about all things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back" Blaine said again.

And there was a part of him that REALLY was sorry. He hated to see that hurt look in Kurt's eyes. He couldn't even imagine how much it will hurt when death comes to them from Blaine's hands. And he was just tired. He felt like he was older than time itself. And Kurt was right there, being all warm and sweet and forgiving. He treated him like crap and look at him, welcoming him back into his arms without a question. And he will have to...How will he ever be able to kill that man with arms so willing to hold someone as despicable as Blaine?

"I'm so lost Kurt" Blaine choked out, it was almost a whisper.

And those words were the ones that described him completely.

He was lost.

He lost his grounds.

He lost his will.

_**He lost his mind. **_

Kurt placed the gentlest of kisses on his jaw. "You're not lost. I understand how you feel. I would've reacted the same. It's lot to take in. But when you said all those things...I thought I lost you Blaine. I can't...I can't lose you...You mean everything to me" Kurt said with such positivity that Blaine stepped beck.

He eyed Kurt for a long moment.

_You mean everything to me..._Kurt said.

_I'm such a monster_, Blaine thought. He was sick of himself. He had to make Kurt feel better.

He had to. He knows he shouldn't but he HAD to.

He reached out and cupped Kurt's face. He traced his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone and sighed. "You are..."

What the hell could he say? You're everything to me to?! That was another lie. Kurt was...something. More than...Just more. But he couldn't say that. Maybe he could say the truth.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met Kurt. You're everything that is good in this world. I don't deserve you, weird magic involved or not. I think about how we came all this way and I can't believe you want me. You could do so much better Kurt" Blaine said.

He had no idea where all of this was coming from but he was secretly hoping Kurt would get it. He hoped Kurt would understand and run away. Or push Blaine away. It was selfish really. If Kurt ran it would be easier for Blaine to kill him. If Kurt pushed him he wouldn't feel this bad about ending him.

He would feel bad but not this bad.

"I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds. I love how much you care. I love how you wrinkle your nose when you concentrate enough. I love the warmth I feel within your touch" Blaine paused.

He leaned closer and kissed Kurt gently. "Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours Kurt"

Everything in Kurt's world fell back into place.

The world shifted and he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest.

Blaine..His Blaine was saying all those things to him. The man that captivated his every thought since he saw him for the first time. That man was saying he felt privileged to be loved by Kurt. Kurt's head was spinning. He felt intoxicated by Blaine.

He found Blaine's mouth and kissed him with a fire that could melt an iceberg. Blaine was everything right now. Blaine's acceptance of who he was. Blaine's words. Blaine's lips on his own.

_Please God, don't let him back down now_...Kurt thought.

Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip, pushing his tongue between his teeth and Blaine accepted the intrusion willingly. Kurt was holding onto Blaine like he might disappear at any moment. Kurt moaned lightly when their tongues intertwined and the animal inside Blaine growled. He grabbed Kurt's thighs and hoisted him up. Kurt yelped and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Please Blaine" Kurt moaned when Blaine bit down on his neck.

"What do you want angel?" Blaine asked looking into those blue oceans.

Kurt shivered and closed his eyes for a second. He then kissed Blaine again and said against his mouth" You. I want only you Blaine"

That wasn't a wish. That came out as a plea. Like Kurt has never wanted anything more than he wanted Blaine. He couldn't be sure, of course. He couldn't know about Kurt. But he knew about himself.

The dam was broken and the flood would either cleanse him or drown him.

At this point he couldn't even care. Kurt was kissing him with so much passion that he felt his bones turn to jelly. How can anyone put so much love and desire into one simple kiss? Did it really matter? Blaine was too far gone...

"I'll give you anything you want" Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt again.

He took Kurt to the bedroom and placed him on the warm cushions.

This was happening.

This was really happening.

Not a dream or a fantasy.

Actually fucking happening.

He slid his finger down the side of Kurt's face. The same face that had haunted his dreams for months.

Kurt shivered, His eyes fell shut and he leaned his head into the touch.

So responsive.

Kurt is responding to the beast touching him and he does it so willingly.

At this point Blaine becomes vaguely aware of the song coming from the stereo and he laughs at how perfectly appropriately inappropriate it is.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_**One step closer**__**...**_

Up until this point he had just wanted to get this over with and put his subconscious at ease. But now that he's here, he can feel the overwhelming need to take his time. He knows this is dangerous territory. His demon side wanting to take over. His human side wanting to give in. He can't help it though. He can't bring himself to care about the danger anymore. Kurt has cast a spell on him, one that has no counter, no defense, only surrender.

He trails his hands down Kurt's shirt, opening buttons and leaving goose bumps in the wake of his fingertips. And Kurt lets him, trusting him completely. The feeling of control is intoxicating to Blaine and he revels in it. Kurt's body is fucking amazing. Smooth porcelain skin over lean toned muscle. He just wants to drink him in. He moves his mouth expertly over Kurt's neck, lingering at his pulse point, delighting in the hitches in Kurt's breathing and the whimpers he makes.

"You are gorgeous." Blaine whispers.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The damn song fits so perfectly that Blaine thinks fate is mocking him again. In a different time, in a different place, he would wait for Kurt...He would wait for Kurt forever. He would give anything if he could change Kurt's fate. If he could keep him. Or at least if he wouldn't be the one ending the life Kurt so recklessly placed in his hands.

And Kurt is drowning in the sensation of Blaine's hands on him. Before Kurt can even process what is happening fully, his shirt is gone, and so is his belt… Damn, his pants just dropped. He can't think. Because Blaine is doing amazing things to his neck… And arms… And chest…

"Blaine…" He groans out the name when he feels Blaine's tongue wrap around his nipple. He's squirming. And they haven't reached anywhere yet. Why does Blaine have this effect on him? He feels so helpless, but deliciously so. He's ready to drown in this passion. Hold off on restrictions… Because this is the man who has consistently swept him off his feet on every encounter. He can't seem to bring himself to stop this. He wants this. Bad. He needs Blaine more than he needs air.

He feels Blaine on top of him and he instinctively wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and legs around his It's such a huge turn on along with all the inexplicable sensations his body was already experiencing.

_God! Where has Blaine been all my life? _

He feels the slide of his briefs coming off; releasing the pressure he was feeling on his dick. He opens his eyes and realizes that Blaine still had his clothes on. Well, that's not fair.

"Do you want me to do that?" He said, his hand reaching out for Blaine's shirt. He isn't surprised that his voice is breathless.

Blaine gave him a smile and allowed him to pull his shirt off.

This might feel slightly different but this is still them.

Kurt teasing Blaine and Blaine responding.

Blaine teasing Kurt and Kurt responding.

Feeling is so new and yet so familiar at the same time.

Feels like they have been doing this forever.

Kurt looks at him with hunger in his eyes. Blaine's body is glorious. A tanned expanse of compact muscle. Chiseled arms, chest and abs. Holy crap. He's dizzy just from looking. With all this sensory overload he just hopes he doesn't accidentally orb during his orgasm… _Oh God, what if he does that?_

Hunger rages inside Blaine's eyes too. Does this angel have any idea what his voice does to me? And fuck, look at him! I just wanna swallow his dick, see just how far down my throat it goes… The breathless panting Kurt is doing right now is going straight to Blaine's dick. He needs to get these damn pants off before he suffocates! As if Kurt is reading his mind, he quickly unbuckles Blaine's belt and slides his pants down, down, down… Blaine steps out of his pants and looks at Kurt. Kurt has his fingers on the waist of Blaine's boxer briefs. He looks at Blaine until their eyes meet. Then he slowly pulls down the briefs.

_SHIT. _

This is some déjà vu. This is exactly how dream Kurt looks at him while doing this. First similarity he finds between the two of them.

"Oh dear," Kurt says as he eyes him. "My, my."

His dick hardens even more. A feat he thought was impossible moments ago. He steps out of his briefs, takes a deep breath and tries to remember if there are condoms and lube in the drawer at his bedside. He could just conjure them. But he's pretty sure that would freak Kurt out if sex supplies came out of nowhere in a haze of fire beside them. Yep I think he would freak out.

Blaine opens the drawer and finds that he is well stocked. Well stocked indeed. I bet this is Drake's doing, in his mission to get him laid. Blaine looks over to see Kurt lying out on his bed… Magnificent. He'd have to find some way to repay Drake for this one… He brings the supplies to the bed and climbs over Kurt. Kurt spreads his legs to accommodate him. So fucking gorgeous. He looks Kurt in the eyes and devours his mouth, trying to convey things he wants to say but can't, can't even admit to himself. He coats his fingers with the lube and rubs them together, warming it. He never breaks eye contact with Kurt, he doesn't want to.

"Just, tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He doesn't even recognize his voice in that moment; it was too soft, too tender...

He circles Kurt's entrance with a finger and as gently as he can, he slides it in. Kurt winces at the slight burn, but never takes his eyes off Blaine, he feels like they're having a silent conversation with their eyes. Like right now, he thinks Blaine's eyes are asking

'Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?'

There's also something else there that he can't decipher yet. So he does is best to portray 'No, keep going, I'm fine. Just don't stop. Don't ever stop.'

Blaine seemed to get the message, because he starts moving faster and Kurt can no longer be silent. His moans seep through the apartment and seem to be spurring Blaine on.

"Mo-ore." Kurt choked out, and Blaine obliges. He puts more lube on his fingers and enters two fingers into Kurt. Kurt quickly adjusts to the burn of two fingers. He knows what is coming is way bigger than two fingers. Just then Blaine's fingers bend at the right angle and sends undiluted pleasure through Kurt's body.

"Fuck!" Kurt let's out and his eyes squeeze shut for the first time since they're on the bed. Blaine's eyes immediately darken and fire roars through them. He can feel it. Power surging inside him. He wills it away. Before Kurt notices.

Kurt opens his eyes to see why Blaine has stopped moving. Blaine is looking at him, astonished.

"I've just never heard you curse before." Kurt chuckles and brings Blaine's face in for an intense all consuming kiss. Blaine leans in and starts moving his fingers again. Kurt lets out a moan right into Blaine's mouth. Blaine groans, he can't wait to be inside this angel. He slides in three fingers without breaking the kiss and swallows Kurt's cry from the change. He's moving earnestly now. The need to breathe overwhelms them and they part, breathing each other's air.

"Please," Kurt says, "now. I'm ready."

He makes eye contact again with Kurt.

'Are you sure?' The eyes question him.

'Absolutely.' Kurt portrays.

Blaine sits up a bit to put the condom on and apply the lube. He lifts Kurt's legs and put them over his shoulders. His dick slides against Kurt's earning a groan from him and a whimper from Kurt. He lines up with Kurt's entrance and very, very slowly pushes into Kurt. Past the tight ring of muscle, slowly going deeper, mustering up all the self-control in the world to not force his entire length in at one time. Kurt feels amazing around him, too amazing. Like "how is he even real?" amazing.

Eye contact again. He's not even weirded out by it. It's like they've evolved their own language in a matter of a few hours. Something sacred to them. Blaine is on emotional overload.

'Are you ok?'

'Perfect actually.'

'Good.' Blaine lets out a relived sigh.

'You can move now.' Kurt portrays along with a nod.

As soon as Blaine moves, shock waves emanates from that one point of entry to every fiber of Kurt's being. He feels Blaine right down to his fingertips. He holds on to him for fear of splitting into a million pieces as Blaine enters again and again. Blaine drives into him with vigor and purpose. Power. Blaine shifts his angle and hits that spot that makes Kurt keen and arch right up into him. And he never wants to let go, can't seem to get enough. Doesn't even realize he's chanting "more, more" and that the more he says "more", the more Blaine gives.

Kurt feels so tight, so, so good. Perfect. Just perfect. And he doesn't want to leave; he wants to stay here forever. Right here. He doesn't want the complications he knows this will bring. He doesn't want to have to deal with any of it. He just wants to be here, with his angel… Kurt is moving his hips along with him now and the motion is tantalizingly good. The whole world is muted and all he can hear are Kurt's moans and quiet whimpers and sharp intakes of breath. Everything is Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, and nothing ever felt more right than this does now… He's on the edge. He feels it. And he knows Kurt is close too. He hits that spot inside Kurt again and Kurt shivers more violently than ever before.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries as he comes between them; eyes squeezed shut and holding on to Blaine for dear life as euphoria rushes through him. For a second he thought he saw a flash of fire in Blaine's eyes, like real fire but at this point he might as well be seeing pink fluffy unicorns and he wouldn't find it strange. He feels the urge to orb, but he digs his fingers into Blaine's back to ground himself.

"Kurt." Blaine groans out as he comes seconds after all the emotions rushing through him that he can't handle. This time his eyes do go pitch black and the fire bursts inside. Thank God Kurt's eyes are tightly shut cause this would freak the hell out of him.

And this is what the Seer was talking about. This danger. It doesn't matter that his powers are stronger than Kurt's. Because with Kurt he has something that brings Gods to their knees and causes mortals to sink to the deepest abyss or rise high above the clouds. He can't even deny it to himself. It's there now. He doesn't think he wants to get rid of it at this point. There's no way he can get rid of it.

He rolls off Kurt and settles on his side. Kurt automatically curls into him with the most contented sigh he's ever heard. He puts his arms around him and kisses his hair. Because it feels right. Because he wants to.

Kurt wants to scream "I love you" at the top of his voice but he knows that would probably scare Blaine. So he settles for the next best thing. "You make me so happy Blaine" he says as he places his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine fights it. He fights it hard but his mouth seems to have a mind of his own.

"You make me happy too" he answers.

Kurt smiles so wide that it hurt a little. Blaine smiles back and holds Kurt tighter.

_**What the fuck is he going to do now?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**DO I have to warn you there's violence in a story about Lord of the Underworld? **

**I do?**

**Ok, then. Blaine kicks some demonic ass in this chapter. **

**Oh and a bit of smut. And that's it. No more smut until the epilog. Dudes, heads are rolling, no one has time to fuck anymore :)))**

* * *

This time the dream was different.

Different, but scarier than ever.

The mere image made Blaine's heart stop.

They were in hell, that much was obvious.

Fire. Blood. Screams that made your blood freeze in your veins.

Yes, they were witnessing the end of the world. Obviously.

But the worst of all the scenery wasn't around Blaine. It was inside him.

He knew he was dead inside.

There was nothing left inside.

Hollow. He was hollow.

Nothing could move him anymore.

It was one of those dreams when you are looking down on the dream version of your self and you hate yourself for not being able to do anything. He wanted to help his dream self.

He wanted to but he knew that it was to late.

His dream self was shaking Kurt body in his arms, crying and screaming for him to get up.

But Kurt wasn't moving.

Kurt's eyes were staring at the ceiling not seeing anything anymore.

_NO!_

He wakes with a piercing scream.

Next to him Kurt wakes up startled by the sudden noise. "Blaine, what's wrong" he asks, cradling Blaine's face.

Blaine still can't see the real Kurt.

Only the dead, bloody one in his arms. And his ghostly eyes.

His breath comes out in short gasps.

"Blaine, baby are you ok?" Kurt asked, worry evident in his voice.

It was that worry that snapped him back. Blaine turns his eyes and trains them on Kurt's face.

His Kurt. His angel. His dead angel.

_Wait, no, he's not dead. _

Blaine throws his hands around Kurt and starts ranting uncontrollably. "You're ok angel , you're ok...Oh thank God you're ok. You weren't moving...And I tried...I tried to wake you up Kurt I did, you have to believe me, angel I never wanted that to happen" Blaine would stop his rant just for shortest seconds to place a kiss to any part of Kurt he could reach.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry. You...You were...And I couldn't. I couldn't wake you up Kurt"

Kurt had no idea what Blaine was talking about but his dream obviously scared him to death. So he did what he was best at. He comforted and he healed. "Hey, hey it's ok, I'm ok. It was just a bad dream Blaine. I'm here. With you. See?" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and placing it over his heart. "See? I'm here"

The sound of Kurt's steady heartbeat seemed to bring Blaine back to reality. Yes, Kurt was here. He was here and he was safe.

For now.

And for how long?

Until Blaine gets all of them to trust him. To get the book to trust him. And then...

_NO!_

How did he got on this deep?! What was he thinking?! What the hell happened last night?! He just wanted to kill Kurt. That was all. And what is he doing now? Kissing him all over and... Apologizing?

Kurt takes Blaine's hand that was resting on his chest and kisses his knuckles. "Better?" he asks simply/

It took all Blaine's strength to look him in the yes and say: "Better".

Kurt pulled him down on the bed again and curled himself around Blaine. "I was looking forward to waking up in your arms. It's my favorite place in the world." Kurt sighed contently.

_Bloody hell..._

"With me is your favorite place in the world?" Blaine asked. He had to know.

Kurt nuzzled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and took a deep breath. He loved Blaine's smell. So manly. Blaine smelled like pure testosterone. "Absolutely" he answered.

"I thought your favorite place in the world is with your family" He really does think that.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Well yeah but...They were all together even before I showed up. They are my family and they love me and oh God knows I love them but...Everyone has someone there. Piper has Leo and the boys, even if Leo is away lot, that stupid Elder thing. Still they are a family. Phoebe is always running around and her job is pretty much her life now. She's helping people and she's so happy about it but it leaves her very little free time. Paige is working herself dead to save Magic school and it's taking a toll on her. Plus this whole "fight the evil and save the world on a daily basis" is a pain in our asses. And Wyatt...God he is the light of my life but, I swear sometimes I have to slap myself and remind myself that he is not mine. He's just my nephew. That's all he is. And sometimes I feel like I'm hogging him" Kurt paused.

"Are you crazy? That boy adores you. I might be around only few weeks but a blind man can see the way that boy looks at you" Blaine was shocked at Kurt's words.

Kurt smiled. "I know that but he's still not mine. I want him to be but. He's not. He trained his eye on Blaine's and said: "And you are mine. Something I don't have to share with anyone. Someone that I get to keep and call mine.

All mine."

_You. Will. Be. The. Death. Of. Me. Oh wait, you actually WILL be the death of me. _

"You say the nicest things to me," Blaine said simply because it was the truth.

"Don't you feel the same thrill to know that I am all yours?" Kurt asked him.

_Oh yes, please, feed the animal in me, that always helps. Say something, say anything. Lie motherfucker, you lied all your life and after one fuck you're all of the sudden a saint? TALK ASSHOLE!_

"Of course I do Kurt. Just because I don't always find the way to say it doesn't mean I don't feel the same way about you. Because I do," Blaine said.

How much of this was truth he didn't even dared to think. But when Kurt smiled at him, with so much glee in his eyes he couldn't help but conclude.

A lot.

* * *

Two hours later, after he dropped Kurt at the manner and came back to the penthouse he found Drake there.

Drake who was... Staring. At the bed. At the ruffled sheets on the bed. Just staring. With enormous grin on his face.

He turned to Blaine smiling and lifted his thumbs up yelling; "Scoooooore" before tackling Blaine into a bear hug.

"You are so the man. Demon. Half man-demon. Half demon man. The sexiest Lord that ever sexed." Drake ranted.

"I knew you're gonna hit that. I'm so happy for you man. Did you find the stuff I left for you two or you didn't need any of that? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know but man I'm so happy you got laid." Blaine clasped a hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling: he said.

Drake acted wounded. "Well ex-cuse me Mr. Obviously not thoroughly fucked Lord of the underworld! Can't a friend be excited when his best friend fucks and angel non the less?" he looked at Blaine and then a smile spread across his face: "Oh my God you bottomed! Did you bottom? Is he big? Is he bigger than big? Is he huge? Does you tushy hurt your Evilness? Do you want me to leave so you can cry it out? "Drake teased.

Despite the emotional hell he was in he couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up" he pushed past Drake. Drake's face fell.

"WOW! Wait. Seriously? You bottomed?! Are you kidding me?! Wow!" Drake was both shocked and impressed.

Drake pretended to write in the air.

"Fragile looking, soft to touch but obviously badass angel 1 -Soreness sporting Lord of the Underworld 0! " Drake announced the score.

Blaine laughed out loud.

"Not that it's any of your business but to answer all your questions: No I didn't bottom you idiot. Yes, he is bigger than big. Yes, I'd call him huge. No, my tushy doesn't hurt and I don't need to cry and I love you but if you call my ass a tushy one more time I'm gonna have to kill you" Blaine said.

"Wow, that's lot information to take in one sitting. Ok" Drake pretended to wipe the imaginary board.

"Ok, new score. His topping majesty 1 - small angel with a huge dick 0.5"

"Why does he get half a point?" Blaine acted offended.

"What part of the "huge dick" did you not get? Huge dick Blaine. In my book that's a point. But I'm your friend and I'm cheating in your favor" Drake said proudly.

"Oh you are far to kind to me" Blaine pretended to be touched.

"One more thing. Did he scream? Tell me he screamed? Were the neighbors complaining? Do the neighbors know your name, Blaine? Did they call the cops thinking you were murdering him?" Drake asked question after question with a smile.

"No one screamed Drake. It wasn't like that," Blaine said but he didn't smiled at the way his friend was teasing him.

"Ok I see you need my shoulder to cry on once again" Drake sighed as he looked at Blaine." Now, let's sit on the floor because no way am I getting anywhere near that bed where you left you gay cooties. And when I say cooties I don't mean cooties. " Drake teased again but he pushed Blaine down on the floor and sat next to him. He pretended to put glasses on and taking notes. "Ok my vertically challenged friend, what seems to be the problem.?" he asked in a serious voice.

Blaine threw his head back and growled, "Everything"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to pick a problem evil leader, I can't heal "everything". Drake said but there was a seriousness in his voice that wasn't there before.

Blaine looked at his best friend and decided to just lay it all out. Drake was always there for him. Maybe Drake can help. Blaine had no idea how Drake might actually help but he still wanted Drake to know. He needed to get it out. It was suffocating him.

He took a deep breath. "This started off so harmless and... And now I feel like everything is getting out of control. I don't think I was ready for this and now...Now I regret ever starting this in the first place. It just looked so damn harmless and look at me now. I feel drunk when I'm around him Drake. Everything that used to be sacred to me fades in comparison to the way I feel when I'm with him. And lately. Whenever I think about it, it seems like this game...That this game won't have a winner. That we will all lose. That I will loose. I can't win in this thing anymore. And I had this nightmare where he was dead and I was shaking him and he...I couldn't wake him up. Drake, I can still taste that on my tongue. I was a dead man. There was nothing inside me anymore. Just... Emptiness. And I can't... I won't..." Blaine was stuttering.

He lifted his eyes and looked at his best friend. Drake will understand, Blaine thought.

"I think I love him Drake" he sad and hang his head.

Drake visibly winced.

_Oh we're screweeeeeed_ He thought.

Drake slapped himself internally.

_Ok, pull your shit together: Blaine needs you__._

He reached out and placed his arm around Blaine's small frame, holding him close. They looked like two small boys holding each other while one of them cried over a scraped knee and not two grown men, of whom one was the man who ruled evil with an iron fist.

"Blaine, hey it's ok man"

_It's most certainly not ok, but hell you have to go and rip some heads off in like 10, _Drake thought before he continued.

"Stuff happens. Stuff you can't control. Stuff not even YOU can't control. And we already knew this may go...Well. Bad. I can't exactly say I'm thrilled to hear you say that but I was thinking...And ...Um. Maybe there's way around this"

Blaine lifted his head and stared at Drake. "Way around this?" Blaine asked dubiously.

Drake looked at his friend and was wondering how this will go. What would Blaine think to his...Plan? Was it a plan? No, I guess not plan but it was his way of trying to get his best friend to be happy.

"Look, I was thinking about that whole "Fall in love and you die" shit scenario. The way I see it, it's only a problem if Kurt gets in trouble and you have to act all chivalry and get your ass blown up. But buddy, killing him so you don't have to rescue him or whatever is not the only option. I mean, let's face it, it's the BEST option but it's not the only one. Blaine, if there's anyone in the world that can protect Kurt-it's you. Hell, we can trade in watching him. Magda can organize a guard just for him. So when he's not with you he can be safe. That way, you get to keep Kurt until you get tired of him of forever if you don't get tired of him. If you can't picture this" Drake waved his hands around gesturing to pretty much everything. "without him, there are ways to keep him safe. And to keep him with you" Drake finished.

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Drake, I can't do that without telling him who I really am. And he's gonna freak out and run as far as he can. Even if he didn't, do you have any idea what having an angel next to me in Underworld would mean? I would have no authority at all. I have wars going on as it is and I can't add oil to the fire. Plus, his sisters would hunt us down for the rest of eternity till they get him back" Blaine gushed out.

Drake straightened up. "Fine, I didn't say it's a perfect plan I said it's something to think about. I don't see you doing anything other than drooling over him, at least I'm trying to approach this from a different angle" Drake said defensively.

And now he felt guilty again. Drake was just trying to help. Also, Drake had a point. How cone he never noticed that? Kurt is a danger only if HE gets in danger.

Blaine placed his hand on Drakes knee. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I know you only mean well." he said. "And hey, how do we side step all the land mines in that flawless plan of yours" Blaine asked thinking he'll get Drake to talk again using his own tool, teasing.

Drake was pretending to think for a second and then a smile broke trough. He punched Blaine playfully. "Oh come here, you big goof" he said ruffling his curls. "Well, actually that part about him freaking out is the easiest to sidestep. You tell him and if he freaks out we cast a spell on him. Nothing heavy, just a little...Say... Stretch the expectations spell. Or something like that. He accepts who you are and everything is jiffy again" Blaine tried to speak but Drake cut him of raising his hand. "And yes, oh annoying one, the spell to do that is in the damn book the Charmed ones have but stealing the book was a part of the plan anyway. So you don't tell him until you snatch it" Drake made a victory pump in the air at the last two words.

"That actually makes sense." Blaine said in awe.

Drake rolled his eyes." Oh I hope it's gonna hurt like hell when Kurt tops, I really do. Have some faith in me you arrogant jerk" Drake laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry my burly companion, please continue" Blaine said back.

'Ok, as for the authority part, I honestly don't think you have a problem there. I know you haven't been around much lately but frankly, the whole Underworld is scared shitless of what you might do next. Almost no one sees you like the half-human, not that they would dare to say it even if they did but..." Drake looked at Blaine with eyes filed with pride. "They see you as demon spawn Blaine. After what happened when Zancou attacked, and lately with Sebastian's scrams going down into legend I hardly think anyone would dare to say anything even if you wore a pink skirt and twirled around the Underworld singing top 40 hits" Drake finished.

Blaine couldn't deny that Drake had a point. If everything goes by the plan sisters would be dead anyway and they wont be able to look for Kurt. So all he has to do is wait a little longer. He then gets the book, tells Kurt, if Kurt freaks out he casts the spell, Kurt's all lovey dovey again, kills the sisters and voila! Missing puzzle pieces fit.

"But he'll hate me when I kill his sisters Drake" Blaine saw the flaw in an obviously good plan.

"Yeah well. He'll be pissed but I bet by the time you get there you'll have him all wrapped up around you, no pun intended, and if he's still kicking and screaming you cast more spells on him. Hell, you'll have whole book of them. I know it may seem cruel to make him forget that or whatever but it sure beats killing him, doesn't it? Drake pointed out.

Blaine feels a sudden jolt of energy. He jumped up and clasped his hands. "That actually sounds like a plan. If it were possible I would promote you right now. Why did I ever doubt you?" Blaine asked him mockingly.

Drake got up too and rolled his eyes. "Oh because you're a dick! I'm starting to regret I ever got you laid " Drake spat out.

Blaine gasped. "How exactly did YOU get me laid?" he asked.

"Shut up shorty, not only did I convinced you to hit that but I might actually be the reason you get to keep that fine piece of ass. Face it, you're blessing the day I hatched." Drake said, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

Blaine was just smiling. "Oh you're disgusting when you're happy. I preferred you miserable. This is just spooky."

Blaine saw a ray of light in all this darkness and he couldn't help but smile at the prospects.

"Now, get your horns out of that pearly cloud and circle the wagons cause we have problem. Your esteemed Council members have… Issues. Creepers and Grimlocks are having... Territory disputes and they are annoying everyone. Maybe it's time for the Most High Lord to end the fight." Drake suggested.

Blaine made a move that he once saw on a Smack Down and yelled: "Let's kick some assssss" but he still had that goofy smile.

Drake facepalmed. "You're a disgrace." he laughed but Blaine was already gone in a flash of fire and Drake followed.

* * *

They appeared in a wide chamber covered in marble that had only a heavy, oak table in the middle and 12 chairs surrounding it. Two places were empty. The one in the front, with a tall chair, Blaine's of course and a place on Blaine's right , Drake's place.

They always laughed at the irony of it. If God can have right hand...

Nah, Blaine's right hand was better...No one had such a right hand...He was sure of it.

Ten chairs were occupied by various demons. Oh boy, they were a weird bunch. One face stood out however. The beautiful face of the Queen of the undead. Blaine actually liked Roxie. She was an outcast. Well, she was until Blaine got the throne. After all, why not have dozen thousands vampires on your side? Couldn't hurt. And Roxie knew better that to try and screw over Blaine. Or to try and seduce him. Yes, he definitely liked Roxie.

Three faces at the table actually looked human. Leader of Chameleons, Shape shifters and Seekers. They looked... Normal. However, other six faces were simply...Well, they looked like they were sharing a crib with Blaine's demonic side and then he overgrew them all. Grimlocks were pale and they had red blood shot eyes. Blaine often teased they reminded him of Nosferatu. Leader of the Creepers was a large hooded figure with broad shoulders. He rarely talked. Probably for the best. They were indeed a strange bunch.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, for the lack of better term." Blaine took his place and Drake did the same. "What seems to be the problem? Why can't you all just play nice and not annoy me with every breath you take?" Blaine asked simply.

"They". Leader of Grimlocks pointed to Marselin, the Creeper leader, "were hunting in my territory."

Marselin never lifted his hooded head but said in an extremely deep voice: "That is our territory. It has been for years now"

"We won it when we slaved your pathetic army. That is our land now" Ash, Grimlock leader hissed.

"Actually" Blaine's voice rose above everything and it was dripping with authority, "that is MY territory. You have nothing unless I give it to you. The land you walk on belongs to ME!" he roared.

Complete silence in which you could hear a heartbeat followed.

"When are you gonna learn that we have a bigger fight to win? Or do I have to fight it myself, cause in that case I don't need any of you" Blaine said it calmly but there was an unmistakable threat in that voice. "I don't need you to bore me with your petty arguments. Fine a compromise. Or I will have to compromise your existence. And I'm sure non of you want that." Blaine said solemnly.

No one said anything.

"Good. I take it we have an agreement on that. End your disputes or I end you. Now. On a different matter. I need a Wizard"

All heads turned towards Blaine's voice. Even Marselin lifted his head a bit. Drake smiled at Blaine. Blaine sure works fast, he thought.

"My Lord, Wizards are extinct. There are no more Wizards. Previous Source hunted them down until there was none left," Roxie said.

Last Source was vanquished almost 20 years ago. For 15 years Underworld didn't had a leader. Not until Blaine came.

"They were clever and they could live for hundreds of years. There has to be at least one left. That's all I need. I just need one. Who ever gets me a Wizard can have the Forsaken lands. Lots of people to feed off of there. You get me what I want and I give you what you want." Blaine explained.

"That will be all. I'll leave Drake here so you can explain to him how do you plan to get me that Wizard. When I'm gone" Blaine looked at each and every face in the room with word "danger" evident in his eyes, "you obey him. His word is the low when I'm not around" he said.

He started to retreat when he heard Ash murmur: 'Taking orders from human"

Blaine was surprised with how fast he went from peaceful and calm to bloody enraged. So they don't dare to say anything to him anymore so they are turning on his Drake? Oh the man that he entrusted his life? The man that was his best friend and ally trough all these years? On Drake who just laid out a plan that could get Blaine everything he ever wanted? These rats were gaining up on Drake now?

Oh... Big mistake.

Blaine shook his head and next second his demonic half flew across the room and howled the demon from his seat. Ash didn't even have the time to react before Blaine placed one hand on his face and other on the back of his head and snapped. You'd think it would be harder than this to rip demons head off but surprisingly...Not at all...Grimlocks don't bleed. Ash's body fell to the ground as Blaine threw his head down on the table. No one made a single noise but they all did wince. Can you blame them?!

"Anyone else think Drake is unworthy to rule in my absence?" that horrific voice that belonged to demonic Blaine roared trough the room.

No one said a word.

" I asked you a question" the voice was so loud that the walls were trembling. It took Blaine by surprise for a second. That never happened before. Hmm...Nice touch, he thought.

"No My Lord" demons around the table answered in unison.

Blaine shook his head again and he was back to his human self.

"That 's more like it. Next person that opens it's face gash without permission joins him" he said pointing to the head on the table. He then looked at Marselin. "There, I just solved your territory problems. Tell the Grimlocks they need a new leader," he said and the turned to Drake. Ghost of a smile was playing on his lips. "This was fun," he said to him and with that he was gone.

* * *

Weeks were flying by and they fell into a comfortable, steady routine. They did all the "normal couple" stuff: they went to dinners, movies, Blaine was super supportive about Kurt's college, he even scared the crap out of one of the professors that were giving him a hard time.

He was getting along great with the sisters, he even met Leo. Well, meeting Leo was actually not that good because Leo came baring news.

Blaine power over his minions was never stronger. For almost two months there wasn't a single rebellion and no one even dared to cast a dubious look in his direction. He was more powerful than ever. But that came with a price.

Cause Leo brought news:"Evil is geting united under a new leader."

_Oh crapity crap..._

But Blaine soon found out that they don't know much. Elders, superior power of the Good, only felt a shift in the Underworld. Felt that it was more powerful than ever. Organized. And that could only mean one thing. New leader. New strong leader. But apart from that they were in the dark.

_Peeeeerfect..._

Well, almost. Not everything was perfect.

The book.

Wizard.

And... Kurt.

The book was still not giving in. He got closer. At this point he could read over Kurt's shoulder for almost a full minute before the book would shut itself close. He was getting there but it took way to long. He even saw the spell to stretch expectations for a brief moment. That spell will get him Kurt in case Kurt gets...

Reluctant to cooperate.

His second problem was the Wizard. Or more precisely, the lack off. Everyone was looking for the damn creature and there wasn't even a trace of him anywhere. But Blaine still believed there had to be at least one somewhere. Extinct my ass. I just need one. Just one.

And last but most certainly not least his biggest problem was Kurt.

Always Kurt.

The thing was that Kurt was... Well, easily put Kurt was the king of persons that could turn saint into a sinner.

And Blaine was already the spiting image of sin.

And yet Kurt seemed to be doing his best to push him over the edge in every single way possible. He would alternate between this image of sweetness that would play orb tennis with Wyatt and laugh like a five year old to a needy whore that would scream his name every time they were together.

And that was a problem. Huge problem. As the time passed Kurt was getting needier and needier. Every moan was louder, every swipe of his tongue against Blaine's skin felt like fire, every thrust seemed to get a throaty grown from Kurt and that...That made the demon inside Blaine go crazy.

Acceptance.

Kurt was pure acceptance.

He was so willing to give himself to Blaine and at the same time so willing to give all he's got. Blaine was surprised how much he enjoyed being trapped beneath Kurt. Sweet, innocent Kurt would turn into an animal and Blaine would just throw his head back and take it. Cause God Kurt felt good...

But apart from those moments Kurt usually played the "sexy obedient kitten" role and it was driving Blaine wild. He would look at Blaine from underneath those eyelashes, licked his lips and say innocently: "Don't you want me Blaine"

And Kurt had a foul mouth when he wanted Blaine. Or when Blaine was inside him.

And what is Blaine to do but to throw Kurt on the floor and ravage him?

Why is this a problem one would ask? Two simple reasons. One, Kurt acting like that gave Blaine intoxicating sense of power over him. Yes, Blaine knew he had MORE powers than Kurt but he wasn't kidding himself. Kurt was a dangerous enemy. In every way that mattered they were equal. But every time Kurt would scream "Harder" or "God Blaine" he would get this feeling that... Kurt belonged to him. That Kurt was his. Like property that he claimed and no one can have but him. Just like Kurt said that first morning: "Someone that's all mine".

Second problem, was that if things went bad, he still had to kill Kurt. And then he looses him. And Blaine never looses something that is his. No one can take something that belongs to him. Not even death.

Damn Wizard has to show up. It just has to.

As for Kurt...Well, bliss was the word to describe how Kurt felt. His family and love of his life were getting along ( well, everyone other than Piper adored Blaine but she was behaving better than ever. He saved Wyatt after all; that got him a hell of a lot of points). College was going great, demons were strangely quite lately, not that he complained and most importantly he had Blaine.

Kurt's heart would swell ten times every time he saw his boys together, boys being Wyatt and Blaine. Blaine even bought Wyatt a huge fire truck that Wyatt could drive around the house. It took both Blaine and Kurt to get that thing inside the house but when Wyatt saw the present... Let's just say that as serious conversation about not making fireworks explode above the manner happened. After they threaten to take the toy away from him Wyatt said seriously "Be good boy" and drove away making Kurt sigh blissfully. As silly as it may sound when you rely on the opinion of a 2 year old, Kurt knew Wyatt was much more mature that most adults. And Wyatt liked Blaine.

His perfect, handsome, gorgeous Blaine that he loved more than ever. Every day with Blaine was amazing, every moment spent with him was taking his breath away. Yes, there were days when Blaine would be awfully moody or simply in a foul mood. But who didn't have days like that? Blaine would just say that is was the work pissing him off and that would be all. Kurt never pushed for more. And even on days like that Blaine was never mean or rude to him. Never.

Kurt secretly hated himself for liking days like that. Cause Blaine in foul mood was Blaine on fire. Every Kiss burned trough Kurt, his hands were roaming Kurt's body with such possessiveness that Kurt wanted for time to stop so he could enjoy the moment forever. Blaine would push inside with such power, such strength Kurt thought he might black out from the sensations going trough his body. Every thrust was deeper and so precise that he could feel himself loosing it after mere minutes. He loved that feeling. Like Blaine was claiming him. That's why he did his best to give back when he was in charge. Blaine was never as loud as Kurt or as vocal but the way he would arch his neck and growl was enough of a sign to Kurt of just how much he was enjoying it.

As if that wasn't enough Blaine would hold him like he was the most coveted prize in the world and he won't let anyone have it. Art times he would wake up to Blaine just gazing at him and smiling. Or he would be awakened by Blaine drumming his fingers lightly on his back. Or kissing him all over until he started squirming and giggling. Every night he could he spend being lulled to sleep by Blaine's soft voice murmuring to him. Or combing his hair from his face with his fingers. And pull him closer until he would nestle into that place on Blaine's neck that Kurt called his own.

He felt so loved next to Blaine. But neither of them had yet said the words. There was really no need. They were there.

Oh and yes, past few days were rough at college, all those papers to turn in and Kurt was bitchier than ever. Blaine did his best to help him and Piper promised she's gonna play all his favorite songs at the club as soon as he turns all that crap in. So he did. He assed it and he could finally relax a bit. Time to party.

To bad that day decided to be a bitch for Blaine. "Work" aka "being the evil overlord" left him pissy. No damn Wizard at sight and he had to leave Drake with those rats down there. He didn't liked leaving Drake alone. Sure, Drake could take care of himself no doubt but he still felt unease.

But as he promised, he took Kurt to the damn club and he was sharing a booth with the sisters and he made small talk and he watched Kurt drain drink after drink but he couldn't get himself on the dance floor. So Kurt was currently dancing. Alone.

Yeah, like hell alone.

In positively crowded club everyone seems to be staring at his Kurt. It seemed like entire gay population of San Francisco rushed to the club to ogle his boyfriend. And Kurt was swaying his hips around in that damn sinful manner and it was driving Blaine insane. Not just Blaine as it seemed. There was a group of men on Blaine's left side that seemed phased out. Staring. Drooling more like it. He was trying to control both his desire for Kurt that was driving him crazy and the burning need to ACTUALLY burn that one particular asshole that seemed to have his eyes locked on Kurt's ass. Every once and a while the blond jerk would lick his lips as he stared at Kurt. Kurt danced around, and a few times he was really close to the blond log and the way his eyes raked all over Kurt made Blaine see fire. And that was never good.

Blaine was pissed.

And when Blaine gets pissed... Shit goes down.

To add oil to the fire the man walked over to Kurt and whispered something in his ear, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

_TAKE YOU HANDS OFF OF HIM _Blaine screamed internally.

Kurt just smiled politely and pointed over at Blaine. Blaine could see Kurt mouth something that seemed like "boyfriend" to him.

The word set Blaine on fire. Technically, that's what they were, yes. He was all the sudden a little angry with Kurt. Completely irrationally, but he was angry. Boyfriends. Yes. But in their situation, with heads rolling around and people dying and well, with that sick possessive note that Blaine got since the first time they slept together that would seemed almost insulting. Kurt was...

Kurt was HIS. Period.

His to look at.

His to hold.

His to kiss.

His to fuck.

Hell Kurt was even his to kill.

He had Kurt's life in his hands and the sense of power was intoxicating.

Kurt was his.

.His.

And that guy just sighed his death sentence.

The man smiled at Kurt one more time, checking him out from head to toe, and the hand that was on Kurt's shoulder slid down Kurt's side and the man's fingers traced the shape of Kurt's ass. Kurt stepped back in an instant and the man bit his lower lip and left for the bathroom.

_Did he seriously just did that?!_ Blaine's brain screamed.

_Time for Blaine to have some fun_, Blaine thought.

He followed the guy and waited for the room to clear before he locked the door. He waved his hand and made the room sound proof, after all he wouldn't want for the sisters to come in here running, to save the poor innocent soul.

_Innocent my ass. No one gets to stare at something that is mine and get away with it. _

"Helloooo" Blaine almost sang to the guy.

"Umm...Hi" the man said in confusion.

"You seemed to know your way with words not a minute ago when you were hitting on my boyfriend" Blaine smiled.

The man eyed Blaine. Blaine was lot shorter than him but there was something menacing about that guy. He seems half crazed. Still, I can take him down easily, man thought.

"Oh why weren't you dancing with YOUR boyfriend? He was on the dance floor all alone, just waiting for someone to pick him up. With that ass he wouldn't have to wait long. ' The man hovered over Blaine as he spoke.

_Breathe, breathe Blaine...You don't want to burn the entire place, just the one guy_, breathe Blaine...

Blaine closed his eyes. "Oh but you see... That ass..." he pause and opened his eyes and the man jumped back with loud yelp. Fire was roaring trough Blaine's eyes. "Belongs to me" Blaine finished simply. He shook his head once and fire was now roaring all over his body. Every inch of his skin and his clothes was covered with fire. The man was backing down and Blaine followed him with devilish smile on his lips.

"What kind of monster are you" The man asked, horrified by the sight.

"Oh I'm the worse kind. You picked a wrong ass to ogle. You picked a wrong guy" Blaine sighed. The fucker actually had the nerve to sigh. "And now I have to do something I really don't want to." The man's back hit the wall and he was screaming for help. "Actually, that was a lie. To be honest I had a crappy day. And I really wanna do this." Blaine said before he waved again making the man bounce of the wall and then fall to the floor with a loud thud. The man groaned in pain.

"Still thinking about Kurt's ass?" Blaine asked.

"Go the hell" man spat out.

"Ohoho, wrong answer. And by the way, I just same from there. Nice place. Homey." Blaine said before he stepped on man's hand with his burning foot. The man cried out as Blaine burned trough his flesh. "Yeah, we're gonna be nice to this hand that DIDN'T touched my boyfriend." Blaine said and then stepped from the man's hand.

He lifted himself of the floor and tried to get to the doors.

Blaine let out a cruel laugh. "Oh aren't you clever. I can generate fire all over my body but I'm not smart enough to lock the doors so you can't escape. Yeah, the world will miss such Sherlock as yourself"

He waved again and this time he pinned the man to the doors. "Now...Let's see about taking back what's mine..."

Blaine said as he approached the man. He shook his head again and all the fire was gone. All but the fireball in his hand. Man's hands were pin to the side, left one red and severely burned. His right hand how ever was the one that he touched Kurt's ass with. Blaine was bouncing the fireball in his hand, enjoying at the fear that was ripping trough man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew he was with you. Please just let me go" man pleaded.

"Why do people keep lying to me I wonder? Blaine asked to no one in particular. "Because, you see, that was another lie. He told you he's with me and you still decided to touch him. And now I have to remove every single trace of your skin ever touching him. This might hurt just a bit" Blaine smiled before he pleased his fiery palm on top of the man's. The blonde screamed.

"Oh I'm just getting started sweetie. Since you wanted him so much let me tell you something about him." Blaine said and the man kept screaming.

"His name is Kurt. He's an angel and that is not just a term of endearment trust me. He's sweet, kind and loving. He's also a screamer. He let's out the most amazing sounds when I touch him. And he's so responsive." Blaine was smiling while pain ripped trough the man.

There was no more skin left on his right hand. There was just red, bloody mess.

"Enough please. I'm sorry I ever touched him!" blonde man was screaming.

"I wouldn't interrupt me if I were you or this will just take longer." Blaine said with a tone a parent would use with a disobedient child. "Now, where was I?" Blaine acted. "Oh yes, Kurt's responsiveness" He leaned in tightening the grip on man's mangled hand and talking over the man's increasing screams. "He arches into every kiss. Every touch. I can feel him melting every time I take him in my mouth. Wouldn't you love to do the same?" Blaine asked seriously

The smell of burned flesh was very detectable in the room. The man who owned the said hand was in agony. Tears were rolling down his face and his screams filled the room.

Blaine sighed like he's bored. "I believe I asked you a question" he said.

"No, he's yours" burning man managed to choke out.

Blaine's smile grew wider. "That's much better" he said simply and released the man.

"Now, I'm gonna let you go so you can go and tell your friends who Kurt really belongs to." Blaine said walking around the quivering man on the floor and making disgusted face as he looked at his hand but then he just shrugged and smiled.

"You had to learn the hard way I'm afraid. Now go and tell your friends that Kurt is off limits," Blaine said.

Man picked himself off the floor and started walking towards the door.

"I didn't catch your name." he heard Blaine say.

"Ke...Kevin" he barely answered.

Blaine smiled as he Kevin reached for the doorknob with his less mangled hand.

"Oh Kevin?" Blaine said and the man turned.

"I lied"

Last thing Kevin saw was a fiery red ball and then darkness took over.

* * *

Blaine exited the bathroom and went to his booth to join the sisters. He was feeling only slightly better after he killed that asshole. Leaving Drake in with the Council left him worried. He trusted Drake with his life and he knew Drake would do an excellent job but those were filthy rats he left him with. And today more than ever they proved they cannot be trusted. Plus, he had bigger problems. He almost forgot about that.

Gideon.

Gideon was an Elder who send the demon after Wyatt that day Blaine found out their "secret " and Blaine has to kill him. He can't risk Gideon sending more demons after Wyatt and getting Kurt killed in a crossfire or simply protecting the boy. He still needed Kurt. Hell, call things the right name. He wanted Kurt. He liked Kurt. Let's not go further. For now.

"You're awfully quite tonight" Paige smiled at him.

"Um… Long day I guess. Work was a bitch today" Blaine said the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Besides, he's having fun, and that's the point right?" Blaine said pointing to Kurt who was twirling on the dance floor.

Bloody adorable bastard, Blaine thought.

"Why did you let him drink?" Piper asked.

"I'm not his mother Piper, he's a grown man and he can do whatever he wants. Besides, he was really bitchy these days and he needed to relax" Blaine explained.

"Oh let him be, look how cute he is" guess what, Phoebe beamed at her brother.

Kurt was once again the center of attention. There were so many girls around him and he was showing them how to move their hips. He was laughing the whole time and then he looked over at Blaine. He smiled at him and walked to the booth, swaying his hips seductively. . He crashed himself in Blaine's lap and whispered in his ear: "You're the most beautiful man in the world"

"Ok, time for us to go home. I mean, time for me to take you home" Blaine said.

"Can we go to your home? You owe me a dance. Or whatever" Kurt said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Ok, eww and get the hell out of my club" Piper said but she was smiling.

They said their goodbyes and went up the stairs. As they climbed the same group of men dear Kevin was with stared at Kurt like he was the most delicious treat ever. Funny, no one seemed to notice their friend was gone, Blaine tough. Blaine cast them an angry look and followed Kurt outside.

Blaine was in a foul mood as he exited the club behind Kurt. He had just spent the entire evening watching as Kurt got increasingly drunk and increasingly flirty on the dance floor, and it was making rage boil under his very skin the more he thought about it. Kurt had seemed completely oblivious to the effect he was having on the other men in the club, swiveling his hips around in that hot, tantalizing way that just oozed pure sex. Men had been hanging around him all night, watching him dance and even trying to join in with him, no matter how much Blaine had thrown his fiercest glare their way, the glare that meant, in no uncertain terms, "Mine, back off NOW."

In short, Blaine was furious and also severely sexually frustrated.

Kurt, who was still completely unaware of Blaine's mood, was humming to himself and dancing his way across the parking lot, shaking that delicious ass of his in those damn jeans that were so tight Blaine could easily see almost everything outlined perfectly. Which, to say the least, was NOT doing very much to alleviate his sexual frustration.

"Blaaiiiine," sang out Kurt, tipsy and giddy with excitement, "I was so popular in therrrre! Err'ybody was dancing with meeee."

Blaine furrowed his brow, unable to contain his irritation at this statement. "Yes, I noticed how popular you seemed to be. How much of a CROWD you were attracting." His voice was icy.

Kurt stopped dancing around and looked at Blaine quizzically.

"Wha...what's your problem?" He stumbled a bit as he spoke, but steadied himself.

Blaine scoffed. His possessive side DID not enjoyed all the attention Kurt was getting and he was not enjoying Kurt liking it so much. "What's my PROBLEM? Well, for starters, Kurt, you just spent the whole evening practically putting on a sex show for every man in the room, while I had to stand there and watch you do it!"

Kurt glared at him. Then a slow smile spread across his face.

"Ooooh, I get it. You're JEALOUS. You're jealous because of this." He thrust his hips a little into the air for emphasis. "Not my fault everyone wanted me. I was hot."

Blaine seethed in fury, but tried to maintain a cool facade as he approached Kurt and started to take his arm. It wouldn't do to lose his cool with Kurt. Not here, not now. "Why don't we just get you home, Ku-"

"No, no, hold on just a second. You don't get to tell me what to do. You're not my dad Blaine." Kurt said

"Kurt-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"I can dance however I want, whenever I want, and correct me if I'm wrong, Blaine, but I don't think you have much of a say in it." Kurt reasoned

The fiery rage inside of Blaine was getting hotter by the moment.

"And if guys wanna look at me, then they are MORE than welcome to look, OK? Like that blond hottie that was checking me out all night. The one in the blue shirt. Yeah, him. I let him look. Mmm. He looked like he was enjoying the view too." Kurt was playing with fire now.

Oh yes, the dead guy got a good last show of his life.

The fiery rage was turning into an inferno now.

"If you had such a problem with it, Blaine, maybe you should have, oh I dunno, done something about it, or-"

Kurt didn't finish his sentence, because suddenly Blaine had a grip on his arm and was dragging him to an emptier area of the parking lot around the side of the building, where there were fewer cars and even fewer people coming and going. He stalked toward the nearest car, red Toyota wagon that had definitely seen better days, and pushed Kurt roughly up against the passenger side's door.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed indignantly, shaking his arm free of Blaine's grip. "What in the hell do you think you're do-mmmph"

Kurt's words were cut off by Blaine's lips, which were attacking his own in a crushing kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Kurt's mouth and practically dominating it. His hands were all over the place, starting at Kurt's hips and then separating, one hand trailing up his shirt, the other traveling lower to cup Kurt's ass through his tight jeans.

"Blllln..." Kurt tried to say his name through a tangle of colliding lips and tongues. He finally managed to pull his mouth free and stared into Blaine's eyes, breathing hard. "Blaine, what the fuck?"

Blaine glared at him. "I'm showing you who you belong to, Kurt." He placed one hand back on Kurt's hip and the other up against his chest, pinning him between the car and Blaine himself, and leaned his head in close to Kurt's.

"Going to show everyone who you belong to, so nobody ever forgets it," he said in a low, dangerous voice. He grabbed both of Kurt's wrists and pressed them against the car before dipping his head down and beginning to suck and bite at the sensitive skin right below Kurt's jaw.

Kurt gasped at the contact, the sound echoing through the parking lot. "Blaine, we can't. Not here. Anyone could walk by and see."

"Oh I want them to see," Blaine said sharply, finding a particularly sweet spot right where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and sucking at it, causing Kurt to let out a loud moan. "It's none of their goddamn business, anyway."

Kurt's breath was beginning to come out in short gasps as Blaine's mouth worked over every inch of the sensitive skin, unable to contain the pleasurable shivers that were rattling his body.

_Oh God, are we really doing this here? _Kurt tought.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's neck. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said, letting go of one of Kurt's wrists in order to dip his hand back underneath Kurt's shirt.

"You like being on display like this, huh?" Blaine trailed his hand up until he found Kurt's nipples, taking one of the sensitive little nubs between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it. Kurt whimpered brokenly at the sensation. "On display where anyone can walk by and see just who the hell you belong to. That you are MINE." He pressed his hips to Kurt's, their groins touching as he rutted against him. Kurt's loud moan filled the air and he automatically started rocking back against Blaine, trying to meet his movements. Blaine grinned wickedly.

"Yes, Kurt, judging by the ever-growing bulge in those skin-tight jeans of yours, I'd say you're enjoying it very much." Blaine punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust into Kurt's hips, causing Kurt to inhale sharply and cry out.

"Blaaaaaine," he moaned as Blaine continued his ministrations.

"Blaine, please. I need..."

"Mmm, what, Kurt? What is it that you need?" Blaine had barely finished his sentence when he heard a guttural moan and felt Kurt's free hand grabbing him by the top of his leather jacket, yanking him around so that he was now pinned beneath Kurt against the side of the car. Blaine was slightly startled. He wasn't sure when he had lost control of the situation, but hell if he wasn't going to gain it right back. When Kurt moved in to kiss him, he grabbed both of Kurt's arms and walked him to the front of the car, turning him around so that their bodies were pressed together, Blaine's front to Kurt's back. He brought his lips up to Kurt's ear and smiled.

"Nice try, but I think we both know who's in charge here, angel," he said lowly, causing Kurt to shudder with anticipation and pleasure. Blaine kept one arm wrapped tight around Kurt's chest to keep him in place while the other one trailed lower and began to work at the top button of Kurt's jeans. He managed to unzip them and reach his hand down inside the pants and underwear, palming Kurt's straining erection. Kurt panted and whimpered in response.

"Answer a question for me, Kurt," said Blaine in a voice tinged with lust as he continued to stroke Kurt inside his jeans, "Who do you belong to?"

Kurt shuddered. "Y-you," he managed to breathe out.

That's right. That's a good thing to hear. Now Kurt, be a good boy and say it again, Blaine thought.

"Hmm? Couldn't quite hear you."

"You!"

"That's right. And who's the only one who gets to do this to you?" asked Blaine, circling his finger over the head of Kurt's dick.

"Oh God...you, Blaine."

"Very good. And who's the only one who's fucking allowed to watch you dance like a goddamn stripper?" He dragged his fingernails gently over Kurt's length as he spoke.

"Oh fuck...YOU ARE. Only youuuu." Kurt rutted desperately into Blaine's hand.

"Good boy." Blaine yanked his hand out of Kurt's pants pulled them and Kurt's underwear down, exposing that perfect ass to the cool night air. He shoved him roughly up against the car hood, face first, and placed one hand on Kurt's back to keep him in place, the other quickly working himself out of his own pants, freeing his own aching erection. He leaned his body over Kurt's and whispered into his ear.

"Gonna make you NEVER forget. Never forget that you're MINE. You hear me, Kurt? Mine. Only mine."

"Oh yes God, show me Blaine" Kurt encouraged.

Blaine stood back behind Kurt and quickly conjured some lubrication onto his fingers. Risk be damned. Besides, just like to the fire that broke in his eyes the first time they did this Kurt was rather unobservant. He circled Kurt's entrance with his index finger only briefly before pushing it. Kurt cried out at the intrusion, his muscles clenching around Blaine's finger delightfully as he moved it around, stretching him. He soon added a second finger, scissoring them inside of Kurt before crooking them up to graze his prostate. Kurt moaned wantonly and writhed against the hood of the car.

"Oh, yes, right there," he pleaded as Blaine repeated the action. "Please don't stop...Guh." Blaine had added a third finger and was stretching him as quickly as possible. When he felt like Kurt had been prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out, lubed up his cock, and lined the tip up to Kurt's entrance.

"Remember, Kurt. Remember that this," Blaine said, beginning to slide into Kurt, "is who you belong to. ME." He plunged all the way inside until he was balls deep, his hips flush against Kurt's ass, pressing one hand on either side of Kurt's hips and squeezing the flesh there until he was sure there would be bruises later. He took only a moment to enjoy the delicious feel of Kurt's tight heat engulfing his swollen dick, which was much longer and thicker than three fingers, before beginning to thrust in and out of him with reckless abandon.

Kurt cried out and moaned, holding on to the hood of the car for dear life as he desperately snapped his hips back to meet Blaine's violent thrusts.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt cried when Blaine's dick hit his prostate at what he knew would be just the right angle. "Oh fuck, shit, right there, keep doing that, oh my...Shit"

Blaine continued to thrust, fast and rough, into Kurt, keeping up the punishing pace he had set. The little raspy noises of pleasure that Kurt was letting out now, though, were going to finish him soon. He leaned back down to Kurt's ear, never letting up the pace of his thrusts.

"Touch yourself, Kurt. I want you to come for me." Blaine ordered.

Kurt whimpered and took one hand off the car hood, reaching for his dick lasting only a few strokes before he was coming with a wail all over the car in front of him in thick, pearly strands. Spent, he rested his hands back on the hood as Blaine continued fucking him. He thrust into Kurt four more times and screamed as his orgasm crashed over his body in waves of intense pleasure. He spilled inside of him, his cock twitching with aftershocks, and slumped his body over Kurt's, breathing heavily.

Kurt was smiling wide against the car. God he loved Blaine.

They stayed in that position for a minute, recovering, before Blaine pulled himself off Kurt and pulled his pants back up, doing the same for Kurt. Blaine noticed that Kurt was having a hard time walking or standing upright at the moment. Good. All the better for him to remember whose he was.

When they were dressed, he took Kurt by the arm and began to lead him back toward the main part of the parking lot; Kurt flinched in pain as he tried to walk. But he was smiling. Blaine was simply amazing.

He loved this side of Blaine. The animal in him that he didn't get to see that often. There were times when he felt like Blaine is holding off, or giving only part of himself to Kurt. Kurt knew Blaine cared about him; he even knew that Blaine loved him even if the man never said it. He didn't have to. Kurt saw it every day. Blaine could never say the actual words and Kurt wouldn't mind. As long as he kept acting the way he did. Or occasionally like tonight.

He was still smiling. "I'm probably going to be sore for the next week Blaine but God I love this side of you"

Blaine smiled back but shrugged.

You damn tease, he thought.

"That's really not my problem. Next time we're at a club, you remember who's allowed to stare at that perfect ass while you dance."

Kurt sighed contently. "Yeah, I know. Only you."

Blaine smiled devilishly.

He crashed their mouths together again and Kurt moaned.

_Bloody angel…_

Oh yes, Kurt was far too precious to die. If no demon can find him a Wizard...Maybe...

Wide smile spread across his face.

He knew who can help him keep Kurt forever...

* * *

**So what do you think Blaine will do? :))**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, shit starts to go down :) **

**Again, reminder that Blaine is evil but NOT to Kurt. NEVER TO KURT!**

* * *

"Hear ye hear ye" Drake's voice was roaring through the penthouse. He was standing in the middle of the room and practically yelling.

"Make room for your Lord Fabulous. The ultimate Lord. The Lord whose every step screams "Suck it I rock. Truth, he sucks too but only in the privacy of his penthouse and in a very different way. His very little angle has a very large pendant that simply must be worshiped by Lord's holy mouth." he teased.

"Shut up Drake" Blaine laughed out.

"As you might see, that event obviously doesn't happen nearly often enough cause Lord Humongous here is still pissed all the time. So we, and by we I mean the evil community, want to make a petition. Petition will say following.

"Dear angel Kurt,

Since it has been confirmed that you and Lord Blaine don't have sex nearly often enough, we would like you to put out more often. Or use your knees more frequently. Either way works for us. Also, try toping at least twice a week, maybe that will wear out Lord Pissy here.

Forever grateful,

Evil community.

P.S. If you don't fuck him he fucks us. Lend us a hand here man.

Ok? Thanks."

Blaine was howling with laughter at this point.

"You are the single most ridiculous creature I have ever met" He said to his best friend.

"Hush while I speak Lord Interuptus" Drake barked at him. Blaine pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"That's better." Drake said and then continued.

"This fabulous evil git, who we all bow to, has done what no other evil fucker before him did. Let's us list his royal accomplishments.

Number 1: He fucked a completely oblivious angel out of his mind.

Number 2: He managed to fool the infamous Charmed One's to trust him.

Number 3: He took a brief pause to fuck the said angel again because being a world class liar is a tiring job.

And most importantly, he snatched what belonged to those charmed bitches for centuries." Drake bowed deep and smiled at Blaine "My dear friend, I can't do this for you so grab that shit and let's go"

Blaine smiled widely at Drake and picked the object from the bed before both him and Drake vanished in a flash of fire.

They walked through the door and stepped into the hallway that will lead them to the Council chambers.

It was a rather long walk but this time that walk had a purpose. Blaine wanted to be seen.

Just as he expected. Heads were turning and jaws were falling. You could smell the disbelief in the air.

_Oh yes, I could get used to this feeling..._Blaine thought.

But you could also smell respect. Fear. This time they all knew. There was no more doubt.

Once again they appeared before the council. All demon leaders, including the new Grimlock leader were gaping as he entered the room. And then they all stood up and bowed.

When Blaine Anderson, wearing a cocky smile on his lips, threw the coveted Book Of Shadows that belonged to long line of Halliwell witches on the table, every single demon who still dared to doubt it now knew.

The Haliwell witches will meet their death by the hand of this man.

* * *

_**2 days earlier...**_

"Did you drown in there?" Blaine asks.

No response. He laughs at how adorable everything about Kurt is. Taking a shower at Blaine's penthouse seems to be his favorite part of the day.

Maybe I can surprise him, Blaine thinks.

He walks to the bathroom and opens the door. Kurt is singing under the shower and swaying his hips around. Blaine couldn't still wrap his head around the fact that Kurt was both sexy as hell and cute as a button. He slid the shower door open and asked "Are you getting out any time soon? Cause, we have Piper's birthday in like 12 hours so you might wanna hurry up" Blaine teased. Yeah he teased but his jaw still dropped a little at the sight.

Kurt jumped up a bit but he smiled when he saw Blaine "Psycho much" he said. "Stop interrupting me, I share a shower with three girls, I just want to live in your bathroom. Actually, under this water pressure" he said lifting his head.

Naked Kurt was probably the most beautiful sight in the world. His hair was plastered to his face and he wore an expression of utter bliss. His wet skin seemed softer than ever and Blaine just wanted to stick his tongue out and lick every single drop off of him. Water was streaming down Kurt's skin and it hit Blaine that they never showered together.

_How the hell is that even possible _he thought? _Time to change it. _

"What are you doing" Kurt asked when Blaine jumped in next to him.

"Taking a shower at my own place, of course" Blaine said stepping under the hot stream.

"But you're here all the time, don't be an evil bastard and let me enjoy" Kurt whined.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and a devilish smile appeared on his lips.

_Evil, huh..._

He stepped closer and pushed Kurt lightly against the wall. He let his breath ghost over Kurt's lips as he said "Oh you think I'm evil, do you Kurt" and then kissed the corner of his lips.

_Oh I'm fucked...Let's hope..._Kurt thought.

Blaine moved his lips and nibbled at Kurt's jaw "You really think I'm bad do you Kurt?" He asked before he slid one hand lower and grazed Kurt's thigh. Kurt shivered and moaned lightly. He kissed that sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear and mouthed again "If I'm bad Kurt, why are you here? Why are you in my shower? Naked and moaning?"

Kurt was breathing heavy and he was trying to answer but his brain was no longer in the building.

So Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Kurt opened his mouth again to let Blaine's tongue swipe at the roof of his mouth, massaging his tongue against Blaine's. Kurt was moaning into the kiss so loud he should be embarrassed but with the way Blaine was pushing his hand between his legs it was hard to think let alone feel shame. Blaine was the one to break the kiss and look down.

"Well I might be evil but it looks like Kurtsie here is really excited to see me" Blaine said pointing to Kurt's hard on.

Kurt sighed. "Call it Kurtsie one more time and I'll poke your eye out with it." Kurt eyes him.

"Oh you think you're the boss here, do you? Guess again" Blaine said with a smirk while water was spraying on his back.

"God you're so hot when you're ordering me around" Kurt said puling Blaine for another kiss.

"Oh you like it when I order you, do you" Blaine asked grabbing a handful of Kurt's hair and pulling his head back. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, in that dangerous voice that drove Kurt crazy "On. Your. Knees. NOW."

Kurt almost screamed at the sensations that ran through him at Blaine's words. He loved Blaine's voice like that. All raspy and rough. He'd do anything that voice tells him. Hell, he would follow that voice to the end of the world. So he just licked his lips and sank to his knees. "Oh sir yes sir" he mouthed against Blaine's thigh. He sighed as he took Blaine in his hand. "You are so damn gorgeous" he said.

"Like what you see?" Blaine grinned.

Instead of answering Kurt hummed and peppered Blaine's stomach with kisses, once stopping to pay extra attention to that delicious V-line as that was his favorite part of Blaine. He loved every single bruise that he left there over the past two months. He loved being able to kiss those purplish marks that meant the world to him. He inhaled deeply and he couldn't help but moan. He loved the way Blaine smelled. He loved everything about Blaine. And he loved Blaine's dick. He was going to have that delicious throbbing thing inside his mouth and he was watering just from the thought. Blaine wrapped his wrapped his fingers into Kurt's hair and Kurt moaned deep in his throat. "Harder. Pull harder."

Blaine growled loudly. "Fuck, how can you be this hot?"

Kurt was still kissing down his stomach and then cast a single look through his eyelashes up at Blaine before sinking his mouth around him.

"Oh holy crap" Blaine hissed.

Kurt surged forward until Blaine's dick hit the back of his throat. Damn, that is a feeling he could get used to...

Blaine's moans and whimpers were making him crazy and encouraged by it Kurt's mouth got more aggressive with his tongue, his tongue lapping and pressing on the underside. He bobbed his head up and down furiously and every once and a while looked up at Blaine. And Blaine just can take it anymore. He will never get used to seeing Kurt's lips wrapped around him, to seeing his angelic face doing something as filthy as this. Kurt meets his eyes and winks. One of his hands is twisted in Kurt's hair while other roams on Kurt's face. His thumb almost slides into Kurt's mouth when his release hits him.

"Angel?" Angel my assssssss!" Blaine chokes out as he comes. His whole world almost goes black. Ok, there is no way in hell, no pun intended, he's letting Kurt go. Kurt just smiled and got up from the floor. "Well with that kickass blowjob, my work here is done" he said seriously, clapping his hands.

Blaine recollected himself after half a second and grabbed Kurt around the waist. "Where do you think you're going" He hisses in Kurt's ear. "Up against the wall and spread them" was all Blaine said before pushing Kurt against the wall, face first.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's lower back and then grasped his bare ass, all the while panting obscenities in his ear. Kurt was a babbling mess at this point.

"You're so fucking sexy," he whispered right into Kurt's ear.

"Blaine, I..." Kurt choked.

"You what?" Blaine teased sucking hard on Kurt neck making him groan. "I thought you liked when I'm in charge"

"I do, but please.."

"I can't hear that Kurt. What is it that you want?' Blaine said between two bites he placed on Kurt's back.

"Mph..."Kurt leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder and panted heavily "Touch me. I need you to touch me, please. I'm so close. You look so hot when you come Blaine." Kurt breathed out.

_Fuck my life _Blaine thought.

"Please, touch me Blaine" Kurt was practically begging now.

"Like this" Blaine said before reaching out in front of Kurt and grabbing him. He stroked so slowly that Kurt thought the pace might actually kill him.

"Harder. Faster. Please, please Blaine" Kurt moaned.

Oh Blaine obeyed. As always. He found it hard to deny Kurt anything. Especially when Kurt was like this, panting and needy. And moaning into the shell of his ear while hot water was still bearing down on them.

"Oh..Blaine" Kurt whined and Blaine grasped him a little tighter and quickened his pace, sending him over the edge. Kurt realizing he can't stop the noises that fall from his mouth turned his head and bit hard on Blaine's neck as he came.

"I love seeing you like this" Blaine said few moments later, dropping his forehead to Kurt's shoulder.

"Probably not as much as I love seeing you make me feel like this" he smiled lightly and he turned around to hold Blaine tighter.

"Move in with me" Blaine said and then snapped his head up. He had no intention of saying that. Or at least he never thought about it. But now that he said it...He realized he really wants it. He really, really wants it.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he can't even respond for a minute or two.

"You want me to what?' he managed at last.

"I want you to move in with me. I love having you here. I love waking up next to you. But driving you home is a pain in my ass." Blaine tried to laugh it off.

Kurt was just staring at him.

His perfect, breathtaking amazing Blaine just asked him to move in with him. His brain was screaming _HELL YEAH _cause come on, this out of this world guy just made him come harder than ever in his life and now he wants him to move in. Yes, his brain was screaming do it fool, do it but the rational part of him knew that's not all that easy.

"We can't move in together Blaine" he said simply. "We've been dating for merely 4 months and this is way too fast and I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Besides, I have a life that gets super chaotic on a daily basis and sisters that need me, also on a daily basis and this is just.."Kurt was cut off by Blaine's hand over his mouth.

"Yes, we've been dating for 4 months but that doesn't stop us from either fucking against every solid surface or making heart eyes at each other. My life is not any less chaotic than yours and anytime your sisters need you can do that orb thingy and you're there in like 10 seconds" Blaine said and then took a deep breath.

He traced his thumb over Kurt's plump bottom lip and then moved it to graze his cheek bone with his knuckles. He locked his eyes with Kurt's and Kurt was surprised by what he saw in them.

"I know I won't regret this because...I know I've never said this before but...I'm not even sure how it happened I just know that one morning I woke up and I knew. I knew that the whole world could burst in flames and I wouldn't even notice it cause I was staring at you Kurt. I know I won't regret this because.." he paused to take another deep breath.

"Because I love you Kurt." he said finally.

He was shocked how easily the words slipped from his lips. Effortless. He just knew that it had to be said. It was like this force that was growing inside him threading to break him in half if he doesn't let it roam freely. The part that surprised him the most was that...He wasn't scared. He knew that Kurt was waiting for those words and for the first time in his life he felt like all that fear he felt over falling for Kurt was just ridiculous. This felt ..Liberating.

_Oh my God, oh my god, oh my God, oh my God_, Kurt's brain went into overdrive.

Words he'd been wanting, longing to hear for months finally left those perfect lips he loved so much. Because yes, he loved Blaine. He loved everything about Blaine. He loved his lips, he loved that sigh he let out every time something annoyed him, he loved how his face would twist into a smirk when he teased Kurt. He loved how Blaine would wake him up by placing soft kisses all over his back. He loved Blaine's moody side that was sexy as hell and scary as hell at the same time.

Simply put ? He loved. He loved every single thing about the man in front of him. And Blaine had to know that and he had to know that now!

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and started peppering every part of him he could reach with soft kisses. "Oh God I love you, I love you so much Blaine, you have no idea. I wanted to say that for so long but I was afraid that I might scare you, you always seem so reserved around me. And these past few months have been the best time of my life." He finally looked at Blaine's eyes and said solemnly " I love you more than you can ever imagine. More than anyone has ever loved anyone in the history of the world"

A smile spread across Blaine's face without his intention. It was like a reflex around Kurt. And Kurt loved him. Yes, he knew that already but hearing those words. Hearing those words made his life complete. He was finally complete.

"So, is that a yes on moving in?" He tried.

Kurt's smile almost split his head in half.

"Yes, yes, yes I'll move in with you" Kurt said jumping up and down excitedly, still hugging Blaine.

"Oh I'm a dead man when Piper finds out" Blaine joked but he held Kurt closer and Kurt laughed.

"No one will stand between us, I promise you angel" Blaine said.

It was as much of a threat as it was a promise.

* * *

"So that's the whole plan?" Drake asked seriously, so uncommon for him.

Blaine was deep in thought. "Yeah, if everything goes well you do your part and we're golden. If not, well shit happens. Anyway, they won't know it's me either way so..." Blaine said.

Drake patted his friends shoulder. "You've got this man. You've been working on this for months. I have faith in you" he said. Blaine smiled at Drake's optimism. "Yeah, if this goes well..Man! He said yes on living with me" Blaine almost beamed.

Drake let out an actual squeal and clasped his hands together "Oh I know, you told me 14000 times" Drake mocked rolling his eyes at Blaine.

"Oh bite me" Blaine punched him playfully.

"Yeah I think Kurt may have a problem with anyone's body parts on you other than his. So, I'm flattered but no thanks man. I respect the people you shack up with" he smiled.

But then he was back to being death serious. "Just be careful, ok? She's a mean bitch and we have an army of death demons that can testify to that. Take care, ok? And don't turn your back on her. I know I goof around a lot by I couldn't handle losing you man. You're like my brother." Drake said.

Blaine sometimes wondered whom to thank for sending Drake into his life. He teased him mercilessly but he was also the most loyal, best friend a person could wish for.

"Don't worry, this will go fine. You'll get to tease me for many more years. About my size and my curls that you call a mop, Calling me Lord Dickhead or Really down Under lord but mostly of all you'll tease me about the gay thing. About how my butt hurts or how I make gagging noises when I come or how I almost choked on Kurt's dick the other night." Blaine said and Drake acted offended. "Don't act with me, those are your words" Blaine poked him with a finger.

"I have never said anything like that in my life "Oh-my-God-faster-screaming-while-bottoming-Lord" Drake said and Blaine laughed again.

"Now you go and kiss Piper's ass. I have a very sexy and very willing Queen of the Undead to entertain" Drake said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are seriously taping that?" Blaine asked.

"First of all, Lord Disgustington, I am not just taping that. She's a very nice, blood sucking, among other things, perfect cleavage sporting lady. And I actually like her. For a dead person she's quite entertaining. And if you weren't so caught up in Kurt's ass, no pun intended, you would have noticed it yourself" Drake elaborated.

Blaine smiled and said "Ok, go have fun Drake. Just be ready on my signal, ok?"

Drake waved his hand as if to dismiss him and Blaine left in a flash.

* * *

Four hours later they were sitting in a crowded club, celebrating Piper's birthday. It wasn't actually a party, just family and friends and Blaine. Yes, that was the line Piper used. Bitch.

But Kurt couldn't care less about anything but Blaine. He was still high on his rush from this morning.

Blaine told him he loved him.

Blaine asked him to move in with him.

Blaine promised him nothing will stand between them.

This was really happening. Blaine and he were going to live together. He couldn't believe it.

There was just one dark cloud above his head. Telling his family. Well, Paige and Phoebe would be thrilled, after all they were crazy about Blaine. But Piper..Oh damn, he should cast a protection spell on Blaine just in case Piper decides to blow him up. Which is very likely to happen.

"Yeah that one is from me" Blaine said as Piper picked up the small package.

"You didn't have to get me a present"

"Ok, let me explain to you how birthdays work. We have music, cake, drinks, guests and of course presents." Blaine deadpanned.

She smiled and opened the package.

"Oh my God" She mouthed.

Inside the box was an antique looking, beautiful bracelet with big ruby on the center. It had little intertwined ornament all around the ruby. It was made of silver or platinum or whatever it was and it's was simply breathtaking. And extremely expensive, no doubt.

But more than anything, the bracelet was so..."Piper" It was as if that piece of jewelry was something that was made especially for her.

She slowly turned to Kurt "Did you picked this?"

"Oh no, don't look at me. I had no idea what Blaine was getting you" Kurt said truthfully.

She looked at Blaine now and she was still shocked "I can't accept this Blaine. This is just too much. I can't take this".

Blaine just rolled his eyes at her and said "Sure you can. If I have to watch you hating me every day I can at least look at you with some nice jewelry on. If you won't do it for you, do it for me" He fake smiled at her.

"I don't hate you" she said simply.

"Suuuuure you don't" Blaine said, dragging out the u.

She was till staring at him. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't chase him away. Also, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get a read on Blaine. One moment he was this sweet guy that made her brother the happiest man in the world and next she could see this menacing aura around him that scared her to death. But Blaine was trying, that much was true. And Blaine wasn't beating around the bush. She respected him, if nothing else.

Also, tonight Kurt seemed more...More into Blaine than ever before. Like they were...More connected, she wanted to say but again even that sounded like an understatement. Sitting with them tonight was like...Oh the hell with it, call the things their right name. Looking at then was looking at the face of love. Pure devotion and adoration was simply radiating from both of them. She might have her reservations about Blaine but Kurt was so utterly happy she couldn't deny it. Blaine obviously loved Kurt. So obviously she was feeling guilty for acting the way she did.

"Well, thank you. It's beautiful but I guess my gaping face already said that for me". She smiled lightly.

Blaine let out a happy sigh and kissed Kurt. "I'll be back in five" he said and then left.

The second Blaine was gone Kurt scooted over to Piper and snatched the bracelet from her. "Oh my God that's beautiful. I hate you right now, I hope you know. I want gift too" Kurt joked but he was still eyeing the bracelet.

"Aww honey, I think you already got the best gift ever" Phoebe said. "I know he's gay and I know he's with you but I still can't wrap my head around my damn luck that you met him before I did" she said.

Kurt laughed out loud. "Yeah, no complaint's there. He is perfect, isn't he?" he sighed dreamily.

He took a deep breath to collect himself.

"He...Um..He asked me to move in with him.' he said simply.

His sisters were simply gaping at him.

"And before you start yelling at me and telling me how this is wrong and that I'm making a mistake and yada yada yada, I have already decided. I love him more than anything in this world, well, that's a lie, I love him and Wyatt equally, and nothing you say will make me change my mind"

Well, I sure told them, he thought.

Phoebe practically threw herself at him and Paige followed. "Oh Kurtsie, I'm so happy for you" she said ruffling his hair, which he hated, obviously, just like he hated being called Kurtsie. "He's a great guy Kurt and he makes you so happy, and that makes me happy. So you have my blessing, not that you need one, obviously" she said kissing his cheek.

"I sooo approve this sinful union between my two favorite gays" Paige said smiling at him. "Now we're gonna step back so dragon lady here can chew you up and spit you out" She said backing away from Piper.

Truth be told, Piper wasn't shocked as much as one would've thought. After all, they were obviously crazy about each other.

Did she think it was too soon? Yes.

Did she approve? No.

Did she think Blaine loved Kurt? Yes.

Did she think Blaine would hurt Kurt? No.

Did Blaine have the power to hurt Kurt? Yes.

And that was the part that was worrying her. But the blissful smile on Kurt's face was melting through all her snarky comments. At the end of the day she was just a sister who wanted to see her baby brother happy. And Blaine was making him happy. Simple as that. So she let it be.

"I hope we get a moving in party. With cake. Chocolate one." she said simply but she gave Kurt a weak smile.

She got no affirmation or any kind because someone on the stage cleared it's throat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Blaine Anderson. That beautiful creature over there", he said pointing to Kurt. "Is my angel that goes by the name of Kurt. Now you all assume I'm gonna sing something for him? Well, you are dead wrong" Blaine said with a smile.

"You see, that beautiful angel has a sister that pretty much hates my guts, for some unknown reason and I need you guys to help me wiggle my way into the family" . Audience laughed at him.

"So, this is my way of saying both "Suck it Piper " and also "Like me maybe cause you can send death glares my way all you want, like you're pretty much doing now, but I ain't going anywhere." He smiled and then added "Well, if that speech doesn't get her to like me nothing will. Ok, hit it. ".

The music started and Kurt let out a loud, throaty laugh.

God Blaine was all kinds of awesome.

_Could you love somebody like that_

_Could you attract someone like that_

_Could you go where people can't see someone like me_

_Could you do that_

_Would you face me, make me _

_Listen to the truth even if it breaks me_

_You can judge me, love me,_

Blaine sang the following part with a huge smile on his lips.

_**If you're hating me**_

_**Do it honestly**_

Kurt was still laughing. Seriously, Piper should really get off of Blaine's back. It's been months for the love of God. Blaine pointed at Piper and sang.

_All I see are Stepford-like lives_

_Needles and knives, beautiful lies_

_Bringing out the green in your eyes_

_A perfect disguise for envy and pride_

_Face me, make me _

_Listen to the truth even if it breaks me_

_You can judge me, love me_

He even had the nerve to wink at her.

_**If you're hating me**_

_**Do it honestly...**_

_Well, you're a charming prick, I'll give you that _Piper thought with a smile.

She had to give it to him. The man had balls. He knew just how...Reluctant she was about letting him in and he was still trying. For Kurt. She looked at her brother that was gazing at Blaine on the stage. Yeah, Kurt was a goner. He was looking at the man like he was the only person in the room. Did she say room? She meant the world.

As Blaine continued to sing she finally caved.

_You can tell me_

_You can tell me_

_You can tell me_

_Face me, make me _

_Listen to the truth even if it breaks me_

_You can judge me, love me_

_If you're hating me_

_Would you face me, make me_

_Listen to the truth even if it breaks me_

_Judge me, love me_

_If you're hating me_

_Do it honestly_

Fine. You've proven yourself worthy of my brother. She thought. You may not be my favorite person in the world but you obviously want to make Kurt happy. And that's all I want too. So Fine Blaine Anderson. Welcome to the Halliwells.

Across the town, in a very special attic, a very special book shook. Inscription on the cover shined for a few seconds and then it went still.

* * *

They all entered the manor together. Kurt wanted to kiss Wyatt goodnight and take an overnight bag because he was staying at Blaine's tonight. Both Kurt and Blaine went upstairs and to sing a lullaby to Wyatt and the girls stayed downstairs.

They climbed the stairs and Blaine saw his opportunity. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom? I need to wash my hands. You go ahead to Wyatt's room". Kurt just nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

He waited till Kurt closed the doors to the boy's room and then flashed to the attic.

The book was standing on the damn pedestal they made for it.

_Happy thought Blaine, happy thoughts..._

The object of desire for generations of demons was ten feet away from him. The one thing that will bring demise to God and victory to Evil. If he gets it now he only needs the damn wizard to get Kurt forever and destroy those damn witches.

He was walking slowly toward the book.

If he's done his job well, this is the moment he get's confirmation. This is what it all comes to. Months of planning, of lying, of deceiving everyone and everything. Finally.

He was arms length away from the book now. He took a deep breath and reached out his hand. The book shook barely noticeable. He laid both hands on the thick book and smiled.

_**Yes!**_ Everything inside him screamed!

He took the book from its place and summoned Drake. Demon appeared with his shirt unbuttoned and lips red, slightly pissed.

"Oh your timing is just perfect Lord YOU SUCK!" Drake said while he buttoned his shirt. He then noticed the book in Blaine's hands and jumped up, very obviously impressed.. "You brilliant asshole. You have officially charmed an inanimate object. How have I managed to not put out to you throughout all these years I will never know" He smiled

"Shut up, Gina is awaiting your return I am sure. Remember, no one dies tonight. Just distract them" Blaine said and then he was gone.

Drake whistled and Magda appeared with a guard of mostly burly demons. "Let's scare the crap out of those bitches girl" he said and then they throw energy balls at the wall.

Downstairs the girl heard a noise and stormed up. Not a minute later they entered the attic only to find a horde or demons inside. Drake just smiled and then every demon attacked, but not one single throw directly at the sisters. The force of the impact threw them on the floor and they were unconscious for a few minutes.

Kurt came running through the door and he panicked. "Are you ok? He screamed as he scrambled to the floor.

Piper was taking out pieces of wood from her hair and looking at her scratchy hands "Yeah, ouch, we're fine but my everything hurt's"

"Everything? What the hell is that?" Phoebe asked as she moaned in pain.

Piper was up on her feet and she was just staring in front of her. Kurt looked up at her.

"Piper?" he asked quietly.

She gaped in the empty space in front of her, moving her hands back and forth in awe. And then she screamed "Where is the book?!"

She looked around and then she turned to Kurt and yelled again "Where's the book?! What the hell just happened?" Kurt and other two girls looked up and gasped too.

The place where the book that held the key to their safety, their lives and the entire legacy of their family...

The place was empty.

The book was gone.

* * *

**Mwhahahah :) **

**EVIL BLAINE FTW! :))))**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello fellas :)**

**Pay CLOSE attention to songs Kurt and Blaine sing to each other in this chapter. It may seem random bout booth songs have deep meaning for next chapters. I had trouble describing it myself and Nickelback helped me :) So, read the lyrics.**

**Next, Blaine holding Wyatt also might seem random but trust me, it's not. :)**

**Also, this chapter takes off in the same place last one finished. There is no time gap like before.**

**I also owe a special thanks to my beautiful Gina. She's Charmed freak just like me and talking to her helped me clear my mind. To all of you who actually know how Charmed universe works, trust me Gina and I got it covered :) There are no holes in out plot :) And yeah, Blaine might do some same shit Cole did :) But in his own way :)**

**I don't own anything cause if I did...*wiggles her eyebrows* ...You know what I mean :))) Oh and I would give Finn syphilis. Resistent kind. The one that hurts. A lot :) No need to thank me :)**

**Ok, I'm shutting up now, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Piper was still staring at the gaping empty place where the book used to be.

"What the hell just happened" she yelled again at the top of her voice.

Blaine came running through the attic doors, flustered and looking scared. "Are you guys ok? What happened here?" He looked at Kurt and then hugged him. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, they missed I guess. But they got the book" Kurt said surprisingly calm.

_Why aren't you freaking out more,_ Blaine wondered.

"But I thought no evil can touch the book" Blaine acted confused.

"Yeah, but there are always ways around it. They could have someone take it for them, or trick the book into thinking they're good, maybe they even used a spell or something" Kurt reasoned.

"You said the book is protecting itself" Blaine said again.

This seemed to snap Piper back to reality.

"You seem to know a lot about the books defenses" she yelled, pointing at Blaine "Where were you when the book was stolen?" she accused.

"Piper!" Kurt yelled back.

Blaine was just staring at her and then moved his eyes to Kurt, then back to Piper again.

"You...You think I took the book?" he asked in disbelief.

"Come to think about it I've never seen you actually hold it or be anywhere near it. Care to explain why? And you still haven't answered my question, where the hell were you ?" Piper was all but screaming.

"That's enough Piper" Kurt snapped.

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "No Kurt, it's ok. I've never touched your crappy book because you've been hiding it from me like I'm a plague carrier. Every time I get close you pretend you have better things to do with it on some other place. I just can't win with you, can I? Damned if I do-damned if I don't. And for the record I was downstairs, with Kurt and your son, who seem to be the only two people in this house who actually trust me" Blaine spoke, not without venom in his voice.

"Oh yes, cause they are reliable sources to base my decision to trust you. A two year old boy who would accept Satan's minion for a friend if they make his beloved uncle happy. And even that is better than to form an opinion based on words that came from a guy you screwed the sanity out off." Piper barked out.

A flash of blue light appeared and Wyatt showed up in the attic. The small boy was looking wide eyed between Kurt and Piper.

"Mama? Uncy Kurt?" he said in his baby voice.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Blaine. "Take Wyatt and wait for me downstairs" he said solemnly.

"Kurt, I can't..." but Kurt cut him off.

"I am not going to have him listen to us fight. That kid has enough crap in his life as it is. Take him downstairs and I'll be there in minute. I just have some things to clear here." he said looking at Piper.

Blaine walked the distance to Wyatt and hunched down to pick the boy up. "Hey buddy, let's leave mummy and uncle Kurt to talk their grown up stuff and you and I can find you a story to read, huh?" Blaine asked as the boy tilted his head to look at Kurt again.

"Uncy Kurt sad?" boy asked again.

Kurt almost cried at the words. Bloody Piper and her bloody words and the hell with the book and magic and all of this shit. Wyatt was caught in the middle of everything and that just wasn't fair. He walked to Blaine and kissed Wyatt's hair.

"No, I'm not sad sweetie. Don't you worry. Why don't you show Blaine your favorite book so he can read to you while I talk to mummy. Will you do that for me?" Kurt asked in his sweetest voice.

Wyatt made grabby hands in the air, and Kurt leaned in so the boy could hug him. He could actually hear the boy sigh as he mumbled " Don't be sad uncy Kurt. I love you"

"Damn you Piper" he could hear Phoebe grumble in the back.

"Oh I love you too buddy and don't you ever forget that. I love you more than anything that ever was and ever will be" Kurt said as he kissed the boy's hair again.

"Will you read me Snowhite?" Wyatt asked Blaine and despite himself Blaine laughed. "Of course I will" and with that they were out the door. Kurt waited another second before he turned to Piper.

Kurt stepped forth and screamed, "I've had enough of you. You and your distrust. I am so tired of trying to prove myself to you. I'm tired of tiptoeing around you just so I get your approval. Well guess what, I don't need one anymore. I am tired of you treating me like an ignorant child. I don't need you to guide me through life Piper"

"Oh yeah, you have Blaine for that now" She barked back.

"Will you keep Blaine out of this for once? Why is he in every single conversation we ever have?" Kurt was furious.

"Oh I don't know Kurt. Maybe because he's all you ever talk about anymore. Or because he's got you so tightly wrapped up around him that you don't even see the obvious" she mocked him.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her "So, now I'm not only screwed out of my sanity but I'm oblivious too? Well, isn't that good to know." Kurt's eyes were swelling with unshed tears. "I'm done with you" he said simply and turned around before he started crying.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "We have to find the book Kurt."

He turned his head and spat back "Find your own damn book. I said .DONE." he punctuated every word.

She was just staring at his retiring form and her sisters were staring at her.

Phoebe shook her head. "What the hell is your problem Piper?" she asked.

"Don't start with me Phoebe, I'm pissed and I might snap any minute now" Piper replied.

"Oh you know what, I am pissed too Piper. What the hell do you think you're doing talking to Kurt like that?" Phoebe was waving her hands around in frustration.

"He's your brother Piper. In case you forgot, he is you brother" Phoebe raised her voice as is speaking to a disobedient child "And all you do lately is question every single move he makes. I don't give a damn if you don't like Blaine. Kurt does. And he's moving away Piper. Kurt is moving away. Ok? Do you get that? He is moving away" Phoebe said that like 14 times hoping it will get through Piper's thick head.

"And instead of supporting him and encouraging him all you do is throw him down. Kurt is happier than I have ever seen him and that's all that matters to me. Deal with it Piper. Cause if you don't you're going to lose him. You're going to lose Kurt Piper and I'm sorry but I'm not gonna let you drag me with you" Phoebe said as she made it for the door.

"Where are YOU going? Will anyone acknowledge that the Book of Shadows is missing?!" Piper couldn't believe what was happening. "

"I don't care. I'm gonna go and talk to my brother. To ME", Phoebe highlighted that last word. "He's much more important than some book, no matter how magic it is. I'd rather lose the book than my brother" she said with confidence and she ran down the stairs.

Piper closed her eyes and sighed.

_W__hat the hell is going on today_...She thought

Paige walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're really pushing it too far. I know you don't like the guy but you can't say things like that to Kurt's face. And I'm sorry but Phoebe is right. I don't wanna lose Kurt Piper. He was there for me when I needed it the most. You might not like it but I will be with him now that he needs me." Paige said and just like that she left the room. She paused at the doorway and said gently "I hate to be the one to say this but your son will not stay away from Kurt ever. If you push Kurt away, Wyatt will notice. And if you won't suck it up for Kurt then do it for your son. You should apologize to Kurt before it's too late" and with that she was gone.

Piper turned to the place where the book was all these years and then she closed her eyes.

How did everything got so complicated?

* * *

Half an hour later, downstairs, Kurt was just shoving his stuff in a bag, which was so unlike Kurt. No neat packing, no folding, no nothing. Just a big mess. Phoebe walked in and looked at the bag.

"Kurt, you can't just leave" she said.

"Oh yea? Watch me. She can take her damn cynicism and her precious book and shove it up her uptight ass" Kurt spat out.

"Kurt, she's angry, this is big. The book is missing and she just lost her cool" Phoebe defended Piper's actions.

"Oh yes, the bloody book is missing and logically, Blaine stole it. Sure, not the horde of demons that she walked into having a demonic picnic in the attic but Blaine. Blaine who was downstairs with her soon. Oh how could I ever doubt her conclusions" Kurt mocked shoving another sweater in the bad.

"Please Kurt" Phoebe pleaded. "You can't leave now. We need you to help us get it back. But more than that we just NEED you. We need you to guide us, to help us figure things out, to make us get through this, please Kurt"

"No you don't. You don't need me. I'm obviously incapable of making reasonable, adult decisions so you'll be just fine on your own" Kurt said simply.

Blaine walked through the door. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag from the bathroom" he said and headed down the hall.

Blaine turned towards Phoebe "Just let him calm down, he'll be back to help you. We had planned to move in together so I guess it's just a bit sooner than we thought" Blaine assured her.

_Damn, he was a good actor..._

"I'm so sorry about that. Please, don't...Don't take him away from us." Phoebe choked out.

Blaine almost felt sorry for the middle sister. Almost. Cause Phoebe was just doing what she thought was best for her brother. Supporting him, even when he was shacking in with a beast.

"I would never do that" Blaine lied. "He'll come around, just give him time. I'll talk to him" Blaine said.

"Why are you so nice to us? We've been giving you nothing but side-eyes ever since you showed up and you're always so nice to us?" Phoebe questioned.

He smiled faintly..._Wouldn't you like to know_...he thought.

"Oh trust me, I don't like Piper any more than she likes me. I find her rather obnoxious. You and Paige are ok, you stay away from me and I stay away from you. None of that matters because we have one thing in common. Kurt. And one goal, making Kurt happy. So I try. I see you and Paige do the same. And that's enough for me. But when Piper comes at me for no real reason Kurt get's upset. And upset Kurt is not a happy Kurt. You see my problem?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, she's just angry and she...I don't even know Blaine" Phoebe said rubbing her temples.

"Can we go now?" Kurt's voice came from the door. "I need a shower and I need to snuggle, not necessarily in that order" he smiled weakly at Blaine.

"Sure" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's bag. They were in the hallway when Paige stopped them. "Please take a good care of him" she said to Blaine but it was more of a plea then anything. "I know you care about him, but just...Don't let him do anything stupid, ok?

"Don't worry, he's in good hands" Blaine said. Well, that wasn't quite true. The "good" part. But Kurt was safe. With Blaine he was safer than anywhere else in the world.

"I'll come to pack up my stuff tomorrow. It might take a few days to get them all to Blaine's but...I'll try to come when Piper's at the club" he said simply.

"Kurt, don't please. We're family, we fight and we work it out. You and Piper can't just...You can't..." Phoebe took a deep breath."You'll work it out" she said.

"Sure we will." he said without any emotion before grabbing Blaine's hand and they left.

"When we get that book back, I'm gonna make Piper eat it page by page" Phoebe said sternly as she shut the door behind her. Paige was alone in the hallway now. She looked around as if waiting for something. She sighed. "Yeah, this is the part where Kurt walks in and saves the day" she said to herself.

Except Piper just made Kurt walk out...And chances are he won't be returning anytime soon...Not in the way that mattered...

* * *

"I feel like a train ran over me" Kurt said as he sat on the bed at Blaine's penthouse an hour later. They took a shower together and Blaine was just looking at him. He really hated seeing Kurt like that.

"May I ask you something" he asked him

Kurt looked up, surprised. "You can ask me anything" he said honestly.

"You know you can't stay mad at her forever, right? I mean, she is all kinds of bitchy but as much I hate the very idea of it, she's your sister Kurt. And you're obviously the glue that keeps them together" Blaine said and simply that was the truth.

Kurt sighed. "I know. But I also know that I'm done with listening to her saying crap about you. I don't care what she thinks anymore. We both tried for months to get her to accept us, and what we have and she's just...God, she is so annoying" Kurt said, sinking his head into his hands.

Blaine walked over and sat on the floor, his head in line with Kurt's hands. He kissed his knuckles. "She just doesn't like me Kurt. There's nothing you can do about it."

You can't but I can Blaine thought with an evil smile knowing Kurt couldn't see him.

Kurt lifted his head and Blaine saw the tears glistening in those blue oceans he loved so much. "That's exactly the point Blaine. She won't let you in not even for me." He sighed again and found Blaine's eyes. "When I think about us, and what we have, I want to pray to every single deity that this stays like this, always. And I know I'm not gonna love anyone ever the way I love you. Blaine, over the years so many things fell on my small back and I just want to trust someone with my soul and my love. With my everything. I get so tired sometimes of having to be the one that fixes everything and everyone. Who will fix me? When is it time for someone to take care of me?" Kurt finished and a single tear fell down.

Blaine leaned in and kissed it. Blaine found out these past few months that nothing in his life hurts as much as Kurt's tears. He hated to see him cry and he hoped he would never have to see him cry again. Well, maybe he would have to ONE last time when he finally killed those witches but if everything goes right...He would help Kurt forget that pain...He'd do anything for Kurt.

Blaine laid a kiss on his hair and inhaled deeply. He loved Kurt so much that every minute they were apart felt like forever.

"I will" he whispered. "I'll protect you from everything and everyone. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Kurt just leaned in and kissed Blaine. One of those kisses in which you pour out all your emotions, your heart, your soul, your everything.

"Come here" Blaine whispered and he led Kurt up the bed. They laid down together and Kurt nestled himself in the crook of Blaine's neck, into "His" place. "I love you so much" he said.

Blaine kissed the top of his head "I love you too angel. More than you'll ever know" he said.

"You know, I can see how scared your sisters were. Scared of losing you. And ...Kurt I can understand that. I know how I would feel if I lost you" he said and his voice trailed out in the end.

Yeah, he could still remember that feeling. It was so ridiculous, how can you feel the emptiness? How can you feel like you're hollow? But he remembered that dream that left him restless. He will never let that happen.

"You will never lose me" Kurt said lifting his head a little.

"I hope so Kurt. I never want to be without you. I know how they feel because you saved me too. You saved me in more ways that you'll ever know. You are one of a kind Kurt. I could spend my entire life searching, trying to make a puzzle fit together and I would fail. You ARE my missing puzzle piece." he said before kissing Kurt.

Just like every time before, Kurt melted into the kiss. Blaine was all his. He understood him better than anyone else. His whole world fit into place when Blaine showed up. And he won't let anyone stand between them. And he means ANYONE.

Kurt sighed again. "Go to sleep Kurt" Blaine said.

"Will you be here when I wake up?' Kurt asked and the fear of it might not happening was evident in his voice.

Blaine cupped his chin and said with determination "Always Kurt. Always. I'm here."

Kurt returned his head to "his" place.

Blaine felt like he had so many things to say but he just couldn't find the words. And yet, he wanted Kurt to hear them. To know how he felt. To know what he meant to him.

"Can I sing to you?" Blaine asked.

He could feel Kurt smiling against his neck. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes please" he said.

Blaine started singing quietly.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Kurt draped his hand over Blaine's chest hugging him lightly. He was in his own piece of heaven where nothing could touch him. He was surprised how this felt like home and not the actual home. Blaine made him feel like he was the most amazing prize ever given to anyone. Blaine made him feel so loved, adored. He would trade his whole life for a minute with Blaine, he knew it.

Blaine was still singing softly.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The words were so appropriate that Blaine wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Kurt was his savior no doubt. But was he worth saving?

He could feel Kurt relax in his arms as he finished singing.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Kurt fell asleep before the song was over. Blaine got up and retrieved the book from the cabinet in the corner. He looked at Kurt's sleeping form.

"I love you Kurt. Don't ever doubt that. I'm doing this for us. Everything I do is for us. I can't lose you Kurt." he walked over and placed the gentlest of kisses on Kurt's lips before vanishing in a flash of fire.

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo evil leader, where's the book ya'll?" Drake called after him as soon as he appeared in his chambers in the Underworld.

"You're a gangster now?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I am many things my small yet outrageously gay friend. In fact, you can call me Multipractice Drake from now on" he said. Blaine just smiled wider and placed the book on the table. Drake's eyes lit on fire. He was just staring at it. After a minute of absolute stillness he rolled his eyes. "Well open it Dickhead. I wanna see what's in it" Drake gushed out.

"Be nice or you don't get to see what's in this magical object that's been torturing generations of demons" Blaine teased.

Drake narrowed his eyes at him. "You know, you're pretty cocky for a guy that takes it up the ass on a regular basis, Lord "oh God yes right there" Drake said before sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

"How the hell do you know all that?" Blaine was wondering.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. Now open the damn thing before I burn your lube stash." Drake said.

Blaine laughed but opened the first page. There was a beautiful inscription on the front page and Blaine read it aloud:

**Hear now the words of the witches,**

**The secrets we hid in the night.**

**The oldest of gods are invoked here,**

**The great work of magic is sought.**

**In this night and in this hour,**

**I call upon the ancient powers.**

**Bring your power to we sisters three,**

**We want the power, give us the power.**

"Hm..So that was the spell that originally summoned their powers?" Drake asked.

"I guess, yeah..." Blaine as he kept flipping trough the pages. He whistled.

"Drake man, come closer you have to see this. It has spells, incantations, potions and information of all the evil beings that their ancestors ever faced. Like hundreds and hundreds of pages. Man I wish we had this when we were struggling to get to the top of the food chain. I mean look at this. Remember how much crap we went through with Alchemist and eventually I had to slay like half of their population and all you have to do is say a stupid spell that doesn't even rhyme all that much. Listen to this:

**Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone**

**the Alchemist shall transform none,**

**cruel scientist of evil born**

**with this words face the fire's scorn**

"That's all it takes?" Drake shocked out.

"If you're a bloody Charmed one yeah. Argh, I can still smell those guys one me" Blaine made a disgusted face when he remembered just how awful the stench was that army of Alchemists left behind when Drake and Blaine led the charge against them.

Drake stepped forward and he was standing maybe 5 feet away from the book when it shook.

"Oh I'm not your type bitch, am I?" Drake said.

"Don't come any closer, just take a seat, you and I are flipping this thing together. You and me man. Always." Blaine said and smiled up at his friend.

For longer than he could remember he and Drake did everything together. Damn book will not be an exception.

Drake sat down and frowned. "Man, how come we're not in there?" he asked pointing to the book.

Blaine frowned back. "I don't know. Maybe we are" he said as realization hit him. "At least the "Source" is, I just saw a page about him.

Blaine was flipping through the pages before he found it. "Oh here it is" he said before he turned the book around so Drake could lean in and look at the page. Drake made a face. "Oh man, you sound like an evil bitch" he smiled.

"Listen to this: Among his many demonic powers are throwing fireballs, teleportation (flaming), manipulating flame, shape-shifting, summoning demons and evil beings, mind control, and possession. If the book ever let's me touch it I'm adding: takes it like a boss to that page" Drake laughed at the end.

'Well lucky for me it won't let you touch it. And stop making gay jokes all the time" Blaine said.

Drake gasped in shock. "Neveeeer" he roared and Blaine laughed out loud. "Am I in there?" he asked.

Blaine kept flipping the pages but he couldn't find Drake anywhere. "Sorry man" he said with a smile.

"I hope your butt hurts every time you bottom. I really do. That's not funny" Drake said when Blaine started laughing. "I'm a damn right hand to the most powerful evil Lord ever and I don't get a page? A paragraph? A line? Or a pretty picture? I have a nice face, don't I?"

"Yes Drake, you are a gorgeous, gorgeous man. If I wasn't in love and you weren't outstandingly straight I would totally do you." Blaine teased.

Drake snapped his fingers on the side and made a face "Like I would ever let you get on this" he said waving his index finger around.

"Shut up, I'm looking for spells" Blaine said.

Drake just rolled his eyes.

For the next few hours they were scanning the book, looking for the three spells they needed but it was a tiresome job. The book was huge and Blaine was just one person.

"Gah, I'm never gonna find that!" he said exasperatedly. "This is ridiculous, who the fuck needs all of this? Listen to the titles: Love spell, truth spell, To go forth in time spell, Handfacting spell, cat demon killing spell. Cat demon Drake, what the fuck is that?" Blaine wondered.

"Relax man and remember why you're doing this. You and pale dude, forever and ever, sitting on a tree and doing that disgusting gay stuff of yours. Just breathe and flip." Drake was calming him down. So Blaine did. He flipped and flipped, occasionally reading a particularly silly or particularly interesting spell.

Ten minutes later he jumped up like he'd been burned. "I found it Drake. I found it. Drake, man I found it" Blaine said excitedly before he threw himself at Drake and grabbed him into bone crushing hug.

Drake smiled and patted his friend back "That's my boy" he said.

The happiness on Blaine's face was all the reward he ever needed for all the hell they've been through the past years. His best friend will get his happily ever after and Drake was proud if he even had a small part in getting Blaine there.

* * *

Blaine returned to the penthouse happier than ever. It was the crack of dawn and Kurt was still sleeping. He looked at him, his chest heaving up and down as he slept. Blaine's smile grew wider and he crawled up the bed himself. He lay next to Kurt and kissed him gently. Kurt stirred a little but didn't wake up. Blaine just wrapped his hands around him and sighed happily. He WILL have this forever. He will have Kurt forever. He's done everything and will do so much more to make sure that happens.

Few hours later Kurt was brought to consciousness by Blaine who was placing light kisses all over his neck and chest.

"Mmmph" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled against Kurt skin but continued to kiss him. "This is a very good thing to wake up to" he said.

"I thought you might like it" Blaine said as he trailed his mouth upwards finally kissing Kurt. It was just a soft brush of lips. Slow, gentle, loving. When Kurt sighed happily into the kiss, Blaine moved his mouth to kiss the shell of his ear. Kurt shivered as Blaine's mouth moved south to that spot right behind his ear. Kurt moaned lightly.

Blaine lifted his head and locked his eyes with Kurt's. There was so much in those eyes that he grew to love over the past few months. Those eyes were looking straight into his soul, making him feel more human than he ever did before. Dangerous as it is, he loved that felling that was ripping through him. His human side was never happier and still, he didn't feel weak at all. Just...Happy. Right here, in Kurt's arms he felt completely and utterly happy.

"Make love to me" Blaine said and the tenderness in his voice caught him by surprise. Kurt bit his lower lip and reached out to cup Blaine's face.

"I love you so much" he said before he sealed his lips over Blaine's.

Things kinda got foggy after that.

They did go to pack Kurt's stuff that day. Paige and Phoebe helped pack. Piper was nowhere to be found. He didn't ask and the girls didn't tell. They just packed in silence.

"Do you need us to help get this out and into your apartment?" Paige asked as she wrapped a picture frame Kurt got from his father last year for his birthday.

"Um...No" Kurt said looking around to see if he forgot anything to pack." Drake will be there and he does tease us mercilessly but let's face it he's burlier than you guys" He said with a smile.

Kurt loved Drake. It was actually really hard not to like Drake. He loved making Kurt blush by making totally inappropriate sexual innuendoes. Kurt and Drake met a month ago and it was love at first sight. Drake liked Kurt because Kurt made Blaine happy. Period. That was the only reason Drake needed. Kurt was completely in love with Drake's stupid goofy face and his sense of humor.

"Hey, when do I get to meet this Drake?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Hm..Let me see." Kurt pretended to think. "Today is Thursday so...Never" he said simply.

"Heeey" she cried out. "Why not? You talk about this guy all the time and he seems really great. I wanna meet Drake" Phoebe ordered.

"I'm still on no. And yes he is great. That's why you don't get to meet him"

"What? That doesn't make any sense Kurt." Phoebe said.

"With you it does. You're gonna fall for him, naturally cause he's kinda totally awesome, you're gonna screw up and I will have to tiptoe around the two of you. He's Blaine's best friend, he practically lives in the penthouse. I can't have you mess up" Kurt explained.

"I wooooon't mess up" Phoebe whined. Blaine came in carrying a large box. "Well, I'm just going to label this "box of crap" he said as he scribed over the carton.

"You did not just write that" Kurt said laughing.

"Yes I did, see? "Blaine said pointing to the box where the word "crap" was indeed scribbled.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh you two are so cute together" Phoebe almost sang out. "Blaine, Kurt won't let me meet Drake"

"Yeah, you can't meet Drake" Blaine said simply as he took another box.

"Wh...Oh screw you both" she gave up.

Blaine's reasons why Phoebe couldn't meet Drake were quite different than Kurt's. Kurt was afraid Phobe, with her emotional vortex, might suck them all into a huge mess where chances of people getting hurt were..Well, big.

On the other hand Blaine saw, in past few weeks, how Phoebe's premonition power grew stronger. He was sure that only the Source's powers inside him were protecting him from her powers. But Drake...Drake was upper level demon, and he was not immune to her powers. Everything might blow in his face if Phoebe got one of her premonitions with Drake. So that was a big no. But Kurt's excuse worked like a charm.

Also, Blaine noticed only Phoebe helped with the packing. She mentioned briefly that Paige was in the attic with Piper who was going mad over the still very much missing book. And the place was a mess. It seemed like they weren't doing anything but trying to get damn thing back.

_Yeah keep trying _Blaine thought with a snicker.

"Will I see him on Saturday, it's you birthday after all" Phoebe tried again as she talked to Blaine.

"Nice try, he's out of town on business that weekend so no" Blaine smiled at her.

"Fine, I give up. You suck. Just saying. And just so you know I plan on getting wasted on Saturday. It's my birthday present to you" she stuck her tongue at him and he laughed.

_Bloody witch_. Blaine smiled

They packed everything and the movers loaded it in. Kurt stayed behind to spend the evening with Wyatt because he missed him like hell and Blaine went back to the loft.

* * *

That evening at the penthouse, Drake was staring wide eyed at Blaine.

"You are seriously returning it?" Drake said in disbelief.

"Yep, returning it" Blaine simply reply.

"Are you insane? It took you months to get it and now you're just gonna give it back?" Drake was incredulous.

"Again, yap" Blaine said with a smile.

"Explain dickhead!" Drake all but screamed at Blaine.

Blaine laughed at the annoyed look on his best friend's face. "First of all, I already have what I want. I got the spell I need to get Kurt. I tore out the page with "Source vanquishing potion", I've got that spell we need for the final blow to the witches-bitches and simply put-I don't need that shabby thing around.

"But it's the Book of Shadows man" Drake cried out.

"Yeah, and I already have everything I want. Plus", Blaine laughed, "It's so gonna fuck with their heads when they get the book back. They're gonna become so paranoid and I'm gonna have Kurt all to myself. And if they think they WON the book back they'll get reckless, they won't pay attention that much, thinking they have me, or the Source in this case cause they don't know it's me, beaten on his own field. I'm kinda proud of myself. I'm not done with them yet." Blaine smiled.

Drake stepped closer to the book and it shut close. He sneered at the thing." Well, arent you a bitch. Saving the goods for Blaine? Sure, everyone loves Blaine. Gays love Blaine, straights love Blaine. Demons love Blaine, humans love Blaine. Pretty angel with the huge dick loves Blaine and precious bitchy book loves Blaine." Drake mocked but he was laughing too.

"But I guess you have a point. That thing is valuable only if you know what to look for and you already took what you need" Drake agreed with Blaine.

"Oh you should see them" Blaine laughed again. "The place is a mess. They have maps and crystals and potions and summoning spells all around the house. Piper is freaking out" he said making a face. He quite enjoyed watching Piper fume with rage and worry. He was just trying to protect what he loved, same as she did. So she doesn't have the right to blame him for doing what has to be done. But she can have her damn book back, thinking she won. Like hell she did.

"How are you gonna return it? You can't just show up on their doorstep wearing your most charming smile, with the book in hands and say "Heeey, Piper I apologize for stealing your legacy will you please, pretty please with Kurt on top, pun totally intended, forgive me and welcome me back in the family?" Drake asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Have you ever said a single line to me that didn't have a gay joke in it?" Blaine asked.

"Hey Butt job, you go gay I mess with your ass. Oh God, pun so not intended." Drake made a disgusted face.

"Oh shut up. I'll just take the protection charm off of the book so they can track it. Once they find it we scatter and they come to get it and voila. I get rid of the damn thing and they get it back. Then I like accidentally touch the book so Piper can see it won't bite me. And her brain turns to mush" Blaine had a wicked smile on his face.

The door bell rang.

Blaine hid the book as Drake pretended to talk to himself but he was practically yelling so Kurt, who was the one on the door cause who else could it be, can hear him. "I already said no Blaine, no matter how many times you pull you pants down I will not cave. I will not have sex with you and I'm saying that for the last time" he said as he opened the door where a smiling Kurt was standing. Drake continued in same breath "Well hello sir and welcome to Casa de Gay" he pretended to bow a little.

"I will be your flight attendant tonight, care to take off your coat?" he offered his hand for Kurt to place his jacket over it. "Please note that I said coat and not pants so I will have to ask you and your lovely co passenger to keep your pants on AND your dicks in your pants if you don't want to experience projectile vomiting from your flight attendant, aka me. So, rule No. 1. No pee-pees flying around until we land or until I leave, ok? Ok?" he said as he ignored Kurt when the man tried to speak.

"Blaaaaaine, he's doing it again" Kurt whined but he was laughing.

"Then you make him stop I tried and it's not working" Blaine said.

"Both of you shut up or I will fly this plane up you asses and I'm sure the only thing you want in there is each other" Drake said to both of them. Kurt laughed out loud.

"That's the spirit" Drake beamed at him. "Now kind sir, let me give you a tour of this lovely place where you plan to do unimaginably disgusting things to my best friends ass" he said but Kurt cut him off.

"Drake, I've already been here like a million times. I know where everything is" Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up or I'll throw you out without a parachute and then you'll either get killed or you'll get lost and get eaten alive. Ok, Eww" Drake made a face at his own comment.

Drake hugged Kurt lightly and steered him in front of him. "Now, on your left we have a bedroom where you have, no doubt, spent a lot of time counting cracks on the ceiling or cracking up Blaine. Option No. 2. Is far too disgusting to be elaborated any further so we're gonna move on." Drake said and Kurt laughed. Man, Drake was totally awesome.

"Are all your jokes sexist?" he asked.

"Hey, you plow my best friend I get to tease you. Those are the rules. You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to moving in here" Drake deadpanned.

"Nooow, on your far left you have a living room with state of the art entertainment center where you can run for cover when that animal in there screws you within an inch of your life." he explained. "Same goes for you Dickhead" he yelled out and he heard Blaine chuckle. Drake made a small bow at Kurt. "By the way I heard it all, size, stamina, girth, congratulations, you're a bigger man than I am" Drake said seriously and Kurt blushed.

"Blaine, your lady with the huge dick is blushing again" He called out and Kurt smacked him at the back of the head.

"Hey, do you want the tour or not" he asked and before Kurt could answer he continued "Right down the hall is the kitchen where you can get a glass of water so you don't both dehydrate and die after you've sucked each other dry of all body fluids. Also, if you get any time to get your dicks out of each other mouths you can grab something to eat at the same place, just so you don't starve to death. But knowing you two I will just have to come here every other day to make sure you're both still alive. Any questions?" Drake asked in a serious tone widening his eyes.

"Just one" Kurt said. "Are you fucking insane?" he eyed Drake with a smile.

Drake stomped his foot, he actually stomped, and rushed past Kurt. He sat on the sofa next to Blaine and said angrily "I cannot work like this" Kurt entered the room laughing. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met" he told the man.

"I love you too "oh-you-feel-so-good-high-pitched-voice-screaming- monster" Drake said before blowing Kurt a kiss.

"How the fuck does he know these things? Were you eavesdropping?" he asked Drake.

"Eavesdropping? The walls were crumbling down the other night when you to went at it. I feel really sorry for the ass of the guy the bottomed that night" he said with an eye roll and Kurt smirked.

Drake side eyed Blaine and then hugged him tightly "Oh my poor poor friend, I feel your pain" he said wiping pretend tears from his eyes and high fiving Kurt. "Way to go Kurt, proud of you man. He was getting a little cocky, glad you showed him who the boss is"

"Shut up Drake" Blaine punched him playfully.

Kurt sat down, half of his ass ending up in Blaine's lap and Blaine pulled him in all the way.

"Hey, hey, hey" Drake said angrily. "I will have none of that under my roof"

"Your roof?" Blaine eyed him with a huge grin.

"What's mine is yours, what's your is mine. We share everything. Except Kurt, you can totally keep Kurt, he's too dickalicious for my liking" Drake responded with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy I will need to have my eyes removed now" Drake made a face at the two men kissing next to him. "Can we just get his stuff in here so I can leave and you two can maul each other"

They got up and for the next two hours they were placing the boxes into the penthouse.

"Box of crap" Drake read out loud. "Well, I'm glad you brought that, you can never have enough of crap" Drake said with an eye roll before he went outside again. Kurt was about to follow him but Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the sofa, on top of himself.

"Waiiit, I haven't kissed you properly the whole day" Blaine said.

"We had sex this morning, in case you forgot" Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine.

"I have no recollection of such event happening. You're going have to try and jog my memory" he said as he trailed his mouth down Kurt's jaw and Kurt let out small breathy gasps.

"Oh for the love of God, would you two just knock it off already" Drake called from behind the closed door.

"You can't even see us Drake" Blaine called out.

Drake stepped inside and eyed them. "Yeah, I can totally NOT see your everything from here" he said as he eyed the growing bulge in Blaine's pants. "Get your horny asses outside or I'm hiding your family size pack of lube and you will never find it. Get out" Drake yelled and both Kurt and Blaine were tripping over their feet as they got out, laughing all the way.

* * *

The night of Blaine's birthday was a total success. They were all having a great time together. All minus Piper. She was still MIA for all they knew. But she will hear about this, no doubt. All his "friends and colleagues" were there. By friend and colleagues he meant demons of course. Dozens of demons disguised as lawyers, clients, friends from college...Perfect disguise. Truth be told, many demons didn't even complain when Blaine ordered them to put on their best human faces and mingle. Kurt invited his friends, plus the sisters and Drake.

Yes, Drake. No matter how much he tried to hide him the damn witch was persistent. She practically chased them down the street yesterday and Blaine had to conjure ice cream all over Drake's hands just so he had an excuse not to shake her hand when she outstretched one. But he did smile his best smile and...Fuck. She smiled so wide you could see her wisdom teeth and you had to shield yourself from the hearts in her eyes. This will go smoothly, Blaine thought.

But he had Seer cast a protection spell on Drake as right now Drake was laughing at something Phoebe said. Like a real, throaty laugh.

"Mind if I borrow him for a second" Blaine asked as he dragged Drake away from the witch. Phoebe made a noise of disapproval but said nothing.

"Dude, I think she wants to get up on this" Drake smiled as he told Blaine.

"All girls want to get on you. You're gorgeous and you're hilarious. Now get you act together and let her down easily. I can't have you around her. Protection spell is dangerous and it will wear out in time and I can't risk her finding out about us. I also cant risk Seer casting that shit on you every day. I won't do anything that can harm you. Now go and call it off" Blaine ordered.

"Call what off? I wasn't planning on doing anything. She's just cute" Drake said as he eyed Phoebe from across the room.

"There are other cute girls out there. In fact, stick to Gina, she's evil and she's cute too. For human girls, keep it in your pants" Blaine said.

"Oh you're the one to talk. I had to use a crow bar to separate you from Kurt this morning. Seriously dude, one of you might die from exhaustion soon and I don't think it will be him. You're small and scrawny and I'm gonna miss you" Drake mocked before he hugged him.

"Get off of me" Blaine pushed him away. "Go let Phoebe down heart breaker" Blaine smiled.

Drake cracked his neck. "I'm gonna go get shut down"

Blaine took a seat at the empty booth and scanned the room. To untrained eyes it would seem like a normal party, just a gathering of people. But Blaine could see how uncomfortable some of the demons were, especially the one's that stood close to Paige or Phoebe. Even if Piper wasn't here, they were still the Charmed Ones. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

_Not for long_ he thought.

Kurt cleared his throat on the stage and everyone turned their heads his way.

"May I have your attention please. Ok, so um...26 years ago, on this very day, the single most amazing person in the world was born. 26 years later that same person made me the happiest man alive. Every day that goes by I thank my lucky stars for bringing that person into my life. For some unknown reason this image of perfection picked me among millions of others. Trying to find the adequate present for someone as amazingly flawless as Blaine was simply...Impossible. Nothing is or ever will be good enough. I do have an actual present" Kurt laughed, "but I just had to say..." Kurt trailed off and found Blaine's eyes in the crowd. He shrugged.

"Love is a maze. It's so easy to get lost in all that dark. But if you're just lucky enough you might find that one person that makes all that stumbling in dark worth it. Cause you break into the light eventually. And all I can give you is myself. And love you more than I love my own life. Every day for as long as you want me. So this is for Blaine. My love. My life. My all." Kurt said and the music started.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

He never took his eyes off Blaine. He loved this song and it was perfect for the occasion.

Blaine had to know how loved he was.

How appreciated he was.

How happy he made Kurt feel.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_

_'Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Blaine was having a problem keeping his breathing under control. His angel was putting his heart and soul into those words as he sang them. No, correction. As he sang them to Blaine. And Blaine could tell that Kurt meant every single word.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun, every single day_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes_

_Yes, it only just begun,_ Blaine thought. _You and I are gonna get through this , I know it. _

_Time is going by so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_

Kurt smiled one more time as he received a loud applause and he stepped off the stage. He walked over to Blaine and sat next to him in the booth before kissing him deeply. One of those mouth crushing kisses you pour all of yourself in. Kurt moved his mouth away and Blaine moaned. "Your real present is at home" he said as he licked Blaine's upper lip and Blaine moaned again. "Why do you do that?" Blaine asked.

"Why do I do what?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine grabbed his thigh and mouthed at Kurt's neck, eliciting a moan from him. "Tease me. Why do you tease me Kurt when you know I'll ravage you if you do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pushed Blaine away few inches so he could look in his eyes and oh yes, they were black. Kurt licked his upper lip and tilted his head a bit. His voice dropped down, low and seductive "That's exactly why I do it" he said before smashing their mouths together. Blaine groaned and threw himself on top of Kurt.

Kurt squealed. "We can't do this here, stop that" he smacked Blaine's hand that was trailing south, dangerously close to his crotch. "What is with you and sex in public? You can't.." he trailed of as Blaine bit on his neck. "Stop it" he tried to say but it came more like a whisper.

"Then orb us out of here" Blaine said, never stopping to kiss Kurt's neck.

"What? People can see us, are you cra..Oh my God" Kurt choked out as Blaine pushed his hand past the waistband of his briefs.

"We're in the dark part of the club, no one will see. Either you orb us or I fuck you senseless right here. I bet there are guys here that would really love to hear you scream my name. Oh fuck that, I'd like to hear you scream my name" he said and then he was kissing Kurt like there's no tomorrow. Kurt could barely concentrate on the location where he wanted to go before they vanished in a swirl of blue light.

The second they were in the penthouse Blaine threw him against the wall before he kissed Kurt hard, open and hot and rough. It was all teeth and tongue and Kurt was starting to pant. That might be the most amazing sound in Blaine's world.

"God Kurt, I want you so bad. I look at your mouth and your neck and those damn eyelashes that you look at me through and I just want take you right here" Blaine says, his hips bucking and his breath hitching in his chest.

"'Take me then, I'm yours, all yours" Kurt said as he snakes a hand down between them and Blaine groans into Kurt's mouth.

"You can't just say stuff like that" Blaine says against his mouth.

Kurt moves his mouth over Blaine's jaw and then to the shell of his ear. "Yes I can. I love when you take me like you own me. Doesn't happen nearly often if you ask me. Your voice is so sexy when you're making orders. So sexy. And I want it so bad Blaine" he said before licking a long stripe along the shell.

Blaine pushed him back into the door harder and grasped his hips vice-like and made a sound low and growling and loud and he just couldn't believe his dirty little angel had the nerve to ask him that. Blaine looked at him and his eyes were huge, dark and intense. He shoved his thigh between Kurt legs and pushing up. Kurt cried out in ecstasy.

"You like that, don't you?" Blaine said as he pushed his hands under Kurt's shirt and removing it. "You like when I'm rough, don't you? Such a sweet little angel who likes it rough". Blaine was placing wet, open mouthed kisses all over Kurt's chest and he could feel the skin vibrate under his lips from how hard Kurt was moaning.

"God, gimme" Kurt choked out. He had both his hands in Blaine's hair and was pulling hard, probably too hard. But Blaine wasn't complaining and that set Kurt on fire. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, not even that first time Blaine pinned him in front of the door at the manor. He just knew that if he didn't get Blaine inside of him in the next two minutes he would die. He would literally crumble to the floor and die.

Blaine finished unzipping Kurt's pants and threw them on the side once he removed them. His briefs followed.

"God Blaine just do it already or I'm gonna scream" Kurt said.

Blaine licked a long stripe over his belly button and all over the length of his chest and then he licked his way into Kurt's mouth. "Oh you'll scream baby. Trust me you will. I'm gonna make you scream so loud." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt dick in his hand and stroked once.

Kurt actually screamed at that and Blame removed his hand and his mouth from him."Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in panting "Yes, God yes, just please,. Fuck me already" he said as he placed sloppy wet kisses over every piece of skin he could reach.

"We need to move to the bedroom" Blaine said as he grazed Kurt's Adam's apple with his teeth.

" ...No, do it here" Kurt said as he held onto Blaine's curls, panting heavily.

"Babe. Lube is there, we need to get to the bedroom" Blaine said as he locked his mouth around Kurt's nipple and Kurt let out a broken needy little moan.

"We don't need it, just please...Do it" Kurt sounded like a madman.

Blaine stepped back again and looked at Kurt as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"We don't need it? What has gotten into you?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we don't need it, I can take it, just please...Just, Blaine please" Kurt felt like he was begging, which in fact he was when you think about it.

"It's just gonna take me a minute to get to the bedroom" Blaine said like he needed to explain why 2 plus 2 makes four.

"It's too far" Kurt screamed at him and then he cried out again "I can't..You need...Please Blaine".

Blaine's name on those lips, said like, that..._Oh fuck it._

Blaine surged forward and fell to his knees as he trailed one hand up Kurt's chest and into Kurt's mouth. "Suck" was all he said. Kurt growled and then closed his eyes, licked and sucked on the fingers like that was the last thing he'll ever do. Blaine sank his mouth over Kurt's painfully hard dick and it physically hurt Kurt not having Blaine inside of him.

Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt's mouth and stood up. His hand disappeared behind Kurt and Kurt used the moment to unzip Blaine's pants and pushed them mid thigh. His voice hitched as Blaine thrust a single finger inside of him and he rocked back immediately.

"Would you stop treating me like I'm gonna break." Kurt yelled in frustration. He grabbed a handful of Blaine's hair and pulled his head back, Blaine's shocked eyes meeting Kurt's bloodshot one's."Just fuck me already"

Blaine huffed in annoyance and hitched Kurt's legs over his hips. Kurt gasped, and then cried out when Blaine thrust into him hard.

"Does this suit you sir" Blaine said harshly as he pulled all the way out and then slammed back.

"Yes, oh God yes" Kurt was screaming at the top of his voice. "More, I want more"

"More huh? Oh I can do that" Blaine said as he groaned and pounded hard and Kurt arched his head back into the wall.

"Don't stop, don't you dare to stop." Kurt said between two piercing screams as Blaine slammed back in just at the right angle.

Kurt was feeling like he was falling apart. It was so perfect. He got just what he needed, with Blaine fucking him with deep powerful strokes. He was vaguely aware that he was screaming words like "harder" and "more" and "Blaine' constantly but with Blaine pounding into him mercilessly it was really hard to care.

"Angel they said. Yes, angel sure" Blaine spat out as they rocked together. Minute after minute that seemed like eternity and not nearly long enough at the same time.

The noises Kurt was making were simply out of this world. No one should sound so hot. He could hear Kurt screaming at the top of his voice and it just sent Blaine surging forward more powerful than before. He slammed back in one more time and that did it for both of them. Blaine was aware that he bit hard on Kurt's neck and that he'll probably leave an ugly mark.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt let out a breathless scream and it was the hottest thing Blaine had ever heard. "Oh God, oh God, I love you" he chanted panting heavily.

They both fell in a heap on the floor, trying to regain their breathing patterns.

" . .That." Blaine asked, panting after every word.

Kurt kicked him in the shins with surprising strength "That was your boyfriend trying to make you fuck him when you were treating him like a delicate flower he's not" Kurt said as he reached out and kissed Blaine deeply, sucking on his tongue and keeping Blaine's mouth open.

"Please tell me you'll fuck me again like that" he mouthed against Blaine's lips and Blaine shivered. "You will, won't you Blaine?" He said in his sultriest voice.

"Oh fuck you Kurt just fuck you" Blaine said as he shivered again.

"I'll take that pathetic shiver as "Yes my adorable, sexy as hell, perfect ass sporting boyfriend, I will fuck you into the wall many, many times more" Kurt said as he smiled.

"Oh my God, Drake is rubbing off on you. That totally sounded like him. That's it, you two can no longer be friends" Blaine scolded Kurt.

"Oh babe, both you and I know the only person that rubs on me is you" Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

_Speaking of the devil..._

"Oh my God, you two are disgusting" Drake screamed as he walked through the door but then quickly covered his eyes and slammed the door shut. "Wtf guys, seriously?" he called out" Get your pants on, you despicable deviants".

They both laughed but put their clothes on. "Decent" Kurt called out.

Drake walked in, still holding a hand over his eyes and peaking through his fingers. When he saw that IN FACT they were dressed he eyed Kurt for a sec. "Oh who are you kidding calling yourself decent. There is nothing decent about you"

Kurt blushed and Blaine facepalmed. "How the fuck do you have the nerve to blush? You just...Not a minute ago you...You were..." Blaine was lost for words.

Kurt hit him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go cleanup" he said as he headed for the bathroom.

"Oh babe, no amount of holy water can clean you. You're filthy and you know it" Drake called after him. He could hear Kurt laugh.

Once Kurt was gone he stepped closer. "I'm going keep my distance cause I don't want to get Kurt cooties all over me but man I've got news" Drake said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked as he scanned the wall that they just...damn.

"Yo, snap out of your sex haze asshole, I have news" Drake said again.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Drake smiled wide. "We've found you a wizard" he said simply.

* * *

**Yeah, so that happened...:)**

**Thing's are going very well for sexy Lord huh?**

**Yeah, think again *evil laugh***

**Mwhahahahahah :)**

**So, um..Yeah.**

**Review maybe? :))**


	12. Chapter 11

_You fucked up, and now you have to come crawling back to beg for his forgiveness,_ she thought.

She was standing outside the door trying to work up the nerve to ring the bell. Clearly, she was wrong. She will admit it and apologize. And then beg Kurt to help her get the Book back. But before that she'll have to apologize to Blaine.

Piper took a deep breath and rang the bell.

* * *

"Do we really have to watch this?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Let me break it down for you. It's an award ceremony. For Broadway. And Darren Criss is hosting it. So yes, to answer your question my vertically challenged boyfriend, YES, we have to watch this." Kurt responded with a smile and then turned his head to kiss Blaine's jaw.

They were half sitting against the headboard, well Blaine was sitting and Kurt was half lying between his legs and they were cocooned under a blanket. As usual, Drake was there too. This was their "bro" thing for the last few weeks. Twice a week they'd pick something to watch together and they would comment while eating tons of junk food. Right now they were watching that thing with the thing and then that other thing as Drake said cause honestly he couldn't care less. So he threw popcorn at that Criss guy every time his face showed on the screen.

He looked up at Blaine and said "Blaine my man, well Kurt's man but that's not the point now, have you noticed the remarkable resemblance that you have with this guy?"

Blaine looked at the screen right before another popcorn hit the man's face. Before he had the chance to answer Kurt was jumping up and down a little saying "Oh, oh, I do, I do. They are both super hot. Of course, Blaine is hotter." Kurt said with a smile.

"Kurt, can you not kiss his ass at least when I'm around. Ok? Thanks." Drake said as he threw popcorn at Kurt with a smile.

"Oh my God, you two are just horrible. Do you ever stop?" Blaine asked with an eye roll.

"Hah sweetie, this is a game of "last man standing" He said I'm a bigger man than himself. And I plan to own his ass in this game. Pun not intended Drake, I love you but you're really not my type." Kurt said with a smile.

"Feeling is mutual babe, don't worry." Drake responded. "And I could totally have you if I wanted you." he added before he blew Kurt a kiss and Kurt made a face mocking him.

"I hate my life." Blaine groaned.

Kurt lifted himself and looked at Drake before jerking his head a little. Like on cue, the two men grabbed Blaine, each from his own side, into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing" Blaine choked out breathless.

"You love us," Kurt said and Drake finished "We know it."

Blaine just sagged against them and laughed "Fine. Now let me breathe"

The doorbell rang.

Drake's eyes went wide in pretend fear "Oh no It's Darren Criss and he's come to kick us in the balls for throwing popcorn at his face." Drake took the bucket of popcorn and went over to the TV. He threw the whole bucket straight at the screen screaming "I won't go down without a fight you bastard!" before he heard Kurt and Blaine laugh behind him. "Let's show him." He made a face like he's about to actually kill someone and they laughed again.

They walked to the door together and Kurt and Drake crossed their arms over their chests and stood on each one of Blaine's sides. He looked at them and just rolled his eyes. "You can do this man. You're stronger than him. And if you're not, Kurt and I can run really fast, don't you worry about us." Drake said in a serious voice like he was really going to fight someone.

"When who ever's behind this door leaves I will kick your ass for spoiling Kurt. He's too much 'Drake like' these days" Blaine said.

Drake and Kurt just looked at each other and Drake high-fived, which Kurt responded to eagerly. "I have taught you well my son" Drake mocked.

"Would you two just shut up," Blaine said as he opened the door to a shock faced Piper.

It took her a moment to comprehend the picture before her. Her baby brother was smiling at the burly guy at Blaine's right side and they were obviously giving each other a high five.

Kurt was smiling.

Kurt was smiling wide.

The whole picture was...

Homey.

Kurt was at home; there was no doubt about it. If she had any doubt that she was doing a good thing by coming here today, those doubts were now gone. Kurt loved Blaine and he obviously loved living with him. He obviously liked the burly guy since he was treating him very family friendly.

And that hurt.

Piper was his family and she hurt him because of her own stupid mistakes.

"Um...Hi." she said not really trusting her voice.

"Piper?" Kurt choked out. He had hard time believing she was actually standing there and that he wasn't dreaming all of this.

"May I come in? Or am I interrupting some attack you were obviously planning?" she joked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, we were about to kick Darren's ass but since you're not Darren you're safe" Drake smiled at her and she recoiled a little.

_Well, he was pleasant. No wonder Kurt liked that guy._

"Please come on in." Blaine said as he stepped inside to let her in. He eyed her for a second and noticed she was wearing the bracelet he gave her for her birthday.

_Oh I see you came bearing peace offerings_, he thought with a smirk.

She scanned the place quickly and smiled. Place was very much "Kurtisied". Even if it's been just a week you could totally tell that this was the place where Kurt lived. And right on the fireplace was a huge framed picture of Kurt holding Wyatt with Blaine's huge goofy smile between their faces, though he was standing behind them. He was grinning so wide his face looked like he might be in pain. Around them were a bunch or smaller pictures and Piper could clearly see her own face smiling from one of them.

She felt a sting.

Here she was, in the home of the man she clearly declared her hate against and he still didn't mind having her face in his home every day. Because that made Kurt happy. Blaine was doing everything to make Kurt happy.

Damn, now she felt downright awful.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Blaine asked politely.

_Dapper, always so dapper._

"No thanks, I just wanted to talk to you. Well, to both of you." she said simply.

"And this would be my cue to go and pretend I have better things to do. Drake Frazer by the way, it was nice meeting you Piper. No need to introduce yourself I've heard so much about you. Only good stuff, though." Drake said.

"Oh, so they lied." Piper smiled back.

"And this is news...How exactly?" Drake responded with a smile and Piper smiled.

Nice job Drake, Blaine thought.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Blaine said as he followed Drake out of the room.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you too, if that's ok." she said.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec." Blaine said before both he and Drake left the room.

He took few steps into the kitchen. "Ok, I have to go and see what the bitch wants and you go to the Underworld. Just remember to get back here again when I summon you so Kurt doesn't notice you're gone."

"You're still gonna make the Wizard wait?" Drake asked.

The Wizard was locked up for a whole day now. Blaine figured the more he waited the more desperate he would get. Not knowing what will happen is the worst feeling imaginable. Sometimes fear of the pain is worse than the pain itself.

"Yeah, keep him waiting. We'll get back to him tomorrow. Will you be there with me?" Blaine asked as if he wasn't sure.

"Man, I would take the world on with you let alone a little wizard." Drake said solemnly as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Ok, scoot," he said as he pinched Drake's shoulder and he yelped.

"Ouch, heeey, you have Kurt for that. Kuuurt, he's coming on to me again!" Drake called out.

In the other room Kurt laughed out loud. One of those laughs that had a ring to it. It was a beautiful sound and Piper realized she missed that sound oh so much.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked but it wasn't really a question.

Kurt eyed her for a moment and then answered honestly "Yes I do. He's a goof but he has a good heart. He's also one of the kindest people I have ever met. He accepts people for who they are and he never judges."

Piper closed her eyes for a second. All those words were meant for her. And everyone one of them was true. Also, they all hurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt," was all she said as Blaine walked into the room.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," he said with a small smile.

Piper just looked as Kurt took Blaine's hand as if... As if he was trying to show him he's here, as if... And then it hit her. Kurt acted like he was showing Blaine he's safe. That he's here for him. Protecting him. From his own sister.

_Ok, this has got to stop._

She threw her bag on the sofa in a very Piper-like manner. "Look, I'm not a person of many words and God knows that those I have said so far only made things worse. And I'm not much of an apology person either so just shut up and listen. I'm sorry, all right?" She turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry I gave you nothing but crap since you showed up in our lives. You just waltzed in our lives with your perfect smile and your perfect charm and you're all kinds of perfect and you took my brother away from me." She said as she flailed her hands around. "But he's happy with you, only a blind person could deny that and I want you to know I'm sorry for saying all those things to you. I didn't mean any of it or at least not all of it."

She turned to Kurt and she sighed. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry I hurt you. You are my baby brother, next to my sons you're the person I love the most in this world. You are a piece of my soul. I just don't feel complete without you." She stepped closer. "I really miss you Kurt."

He was looking at her and there were tears glistening in his eyes. "I miss you too," he whispered.

"You two are such idiots," Blaine said. "All right, hug it out," he said pushing Kurt to Piper. She outstretched her arms and Kurt fell into her embrace. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry I hurt you," she whispered to him. He just let out a small sob but said nothing.

She let go of him and looked at his eyes. "Are we ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're ok but I don't know about you and Blaine. Those were some pretty serious accusations Piper." He said seriously.

"I know but Kurt you have to understand me. I lost it. We came home and the attic was filled with demons and he wasn't anywhere to be found and then he came in running in the middle of my panic attack and I snapped," she ranted. "But you have to believe me Kurt, I am sorry. And I need you. I can't find it by myself. It's like we're not even functional without you. I need you to help me get it back Kurt. Please." Piper said.

He just nodded and said "All right"

"Ok, enough of this sappy crap. Let's get you two out of here so you can go and find that damn book so I can beat you to death with it once it let's me hold it." he said before he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on I have an 'I told you so' to say once you help your sister.

"Oh did you know that I told you so has a brother? It's called Shut the fuck up Blaine" Piper said with a smile and he laughed out loud.

"See, one big happy family already," Blaine said simply.

Piper couldn't escape to see the look of pure adoration that Kurt gave Blaine when he said the word family.

It was clear as hell that in the past week things moved on. She can either join in on the wagon or lose Kurt forever. And that just wasn't an option.

* * *

"Why haven't I thought of that?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Cause you suck and I totally rock." Kurt said simply as he picked another vial to pour more potion into it.

"Well, yes that sure is a good and elaborate reason." Phoebe said as she hugged Kurt for the millionth time since he walked in the Manor hand in hand with Blaine three hours ago.

"Stop smashing me Phoebe, I'm gonna spill this and you'll have a mangled brother on your hands." he said.

"But seriously, why haven't we thought about the fact that if we can't find the book it's obviously somewhere untraceable. Hence, the Underworld." Paige cleared.

"Hey! Don't rain on my detective parade." Kurt said. "You tried and you failed. I got here and in three hours accomplished more than you did in a week. Bow to the awesomeness that is me." He said.

"That's it, no more hanging with Drake for you." Blaine said as he placed another crystal in the potion.

Oh yes, Blaine was allowed near pretty much everything now. In her attempt to prove to Kurt she trusts Blaine she let him in. And she was surprised that she felt rather comfortable about it. Truth be told, looking at Kurt and Blaine work together made her feel more peaceful about the whole thing with Kurt moving away.

They were like the same organism that had two heads. He moves Kurt moves and vice versa. Every once and a while Blaine would just lean in to brush his fingers over Kurt's cheeks. Or Kurt would wrap his finger around one of Blaine's curls and chuckle. Looking at them just looking at each other was like intruding on a moment so intimate you had to avert your eyes.

So Piper let it go... She won't doubt Blaine again. She owed him this much.

"Ok, potion's ready. Now let this thing soak in for 48 hours and you've got yourselves a crystal so powerful it will break through the Underworld's shielding protection." Kurt said simply.

"Kurt, you are a life saver in more ways than one. Thank you." Phoebe said hugging him again.

He wrapped both his hands around her and smiled. "You're welcome honey," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a nephew that I have to squeeze the life out of." Kurt said cheerfully.

"Ok, wait just a second." Phoebe said as she unwrapped her hands from around Kurt and scooted over to Blaine. Before he had the chance to react she was hugging him firmly.

Not a second later she inhaled deeply and let go like she was stung.

_OH FUCKING HELL..._

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked with false security in his voice.

_She had a premonition, she had a premonition, she had a premonition... How much did she see?_ Blaine's mind was racing.

She looked at him and Blaine was relieved that he saw no horror. That would no doubt be there if she saw the real deal. If she saw anything interesting, so to speak.

"Yeah, just a hiccup." she said and smiled at him weakly.

"Ok." He said but his eyes were still on hers. "I'm gonna go with Kurt to see Wyatt." he said before taking Kurt's hand and leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked in confusion

"Piper, I just had a premonition when I touched Blaine." Phoebe choked out.

"What? You had a premonition about Blaine. Wait. Is he an innocent now? What did you see?" Paige asked.

"It was nothing." Phoebe said simply.

Piper flailed her hand around. "What do you mean you saw nothing? You had to see something if you got a premonition!" she said as if Phoebe was retarded.

"Piper, when I get a premonition I see something that happened in the past or will happen in the future. I saw nothing Piper" Phoebe panicked. "No past, no present, no future. Just dark. Eternal dark." she said, a shiver in her voice.

Paige and Piper looked at her in disbelief.

"I think you were right. There is something wrong with Blaine." She said and her voice broke at the end.

* * *

Piper turned away from her with an eye roll. She was still holding the hamper.

"Are you on this again. I told you last night-count me out Phoebs" Piper told her.

"But Piper, I'm telling you that I couldn't see a thing. It was like something was blocking me or something".

Piper huffed and turned to face her sister. "Look. We've cut him, we've called him evil to his face, accused him of stealing the book and threw crap at him since the day he walked through that door for the first time. We've done enough" Piper said waving her hands around.

"I know, I'm not saying he's evil or anything. I'm just.." Phoebe couldn't explain it but there was something that left her restless after she had that premonition. She never saw anything like that before. Whenever she had one of her visions it was a clear picture of something that WAS or something that WILL be. With Blaine it was just dark. Endless black curtain.

"You're just what Phoebs? Look, two days ago I would be the first one to jump on this "Blaine bashing train". But despite the way we treated him he doesn't hold it against Kurt. And I'm sorry but that makes him a bigger man than I am cause I certainly couldn't separate my anger towards him from my anger towards Kurt. It was one and the same. And you should have seen that place where they live Phoebe. It's like Kurt Hummel extravaganza. Kurt is in every piece of that place. And he has our pictures on his fireplace. He accepted us it's time for us to accept him" Piper was determined to get her point across.

"Well you've certainly changed your tune in past two days" Phoebe was all but shocked.

Piper let out another huff of annoyance and dropped the hamper on the floor.

"God damn it Phoebe, have you not noticed just how lost we are without Kurt? For a week we couldn't even figure out the location of the book. Its like we were in the dark this whole time. He's to us what Leo was before this whole Elder crap kicked in. He's like out guiding light. And we have to accept that he's not alone anymore. Him and Blaine are a package deal. And I can live with that." she said. "Phoebe, I'm learning to fall without a safety net to cushion the blow. Maybe you should do the same"

"So what? I just don't tell Kurt what I saw?" Phoebe wondered.

"Phoebe!" Piper raised her voice. "You will tell Kurt nothing cause you saw nothing. You can't just go in there and tell him that his soul mate, his best friend, the love of his life is some kind of..You don't even know what" Piper pointed. "And you have been mistaken before haven't you" She said crossing her hands over her chest.

Phoebe had to admit that yes, she was wrong before. Also, the hole in her "something is wrong with Blaine plan" was that she usually got premonitions with people she needed to save, the innocents. But Blaine looked nothing like an innocent to her. And that darkness scared her. Left her breathless.

"Fine! I'll drop it. For now." Phoebe said.

Piper walked over to her sister and sighed. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, obviously. Been there done that. But we can't risk losing Kurt if we make a false accusation again. Let's just wait till we get the book back. If he touches it he's off the hook. And truth be told I think he will touch it. I might doubt a lot of things about Blaine before but not his love for Kurt. Never his love for Kurt. He loves him. And Kurt is crazy about Blaine. I wouldn't be surprised to see them singing wedding tunes anytime soon." Piper said with a smile. "I might be a bitch but I only want the best for him. And Blaine will love him and protect him with his own life. Of that I'm sure"

Phoebe leaned in for a hug. "I'm just scared for him" she said.

"I know. We're his sisters. We're programmed to love him and hate the bastard that stole him away from us" Piper responded with a smile. "But as much as it pains me to say it Blaine is a good guy.

There were a flashes of blue light on their right and when they turned around they expected to see Wyatt. But it wasn't Wyatt. It was Leo.

"I have news" he said simply.

"Well hello honey, I'm fine thanks for asking. Yes, boys are great too. Wyatt orbed the bathtub to the roof when I tried giving him a bath last night but other than that everything is PG" Piper said with a smile.

I'm sorry but this is important" Leo's voice was gravely.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked seriously.

"Elders sensed that there was a commotion in the Underworld. Like there was a shift in the balance" he said.

"Oh yeah, evil got the book but we're on it" Piper said with a wave.

Leo's eyes went wide "Evil whaaat? How could you let that happen Piper?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"Oh get off of my back, all right I said we're on it. We'll have the book by tomorrow. In case you haven't noticed form your shiny pearly cloud I have a lot on my hands right now" she snapped back.

"I'm sorry. I have faith in you. If anyone can get it back its you" he said before kissing her.

"Yeah, nice save" she said with a small smile.

Leo cleared his throat again. "Also...I have...Well, Elders have news on the new Source. "

"What news? What kind of news?" Phoebe cut in.

"Well, first of all he's more powerful that any Source before him. He united the Underworld and ended most of the tribe wars. But he's also...He half human" Leo said.

"He's what?!" both sisters chimed in at the same time.

"He's half human. He is also upper level demon that rose to power from basically nothing. He claimed the throne five years ago and he's been getting more and more powerful ever since" Leo explained.

Piper shook her head. "Hold on a sec. Five years?! How come we never heard of him before?" she asked and her question was point on.

"Underworld was a mess after the last Source was vanquished and new source claimed the throne but it took him time to get things in order, which is understandable. Running a bunch of disobedient demons is a rough job. The Elders wanted you to know the information they gathered. "

"Wait, wait hold on" Piper said shaking her head. "If he's half human does that mean we can kill him easier? Cause humans we can kill." she said with confidence.

Leo looked at her and sighed. "Actually...It means he can hide in plain sight. He doesn't have to be in the Underworld. Basically, he can be anyone, anytime. Our sources tell us that he has a human face, therefore he doesn't have to posses anyone to disguise himself"

"Whaaat?" Piper all but screamed. "Oh this is just perfect. We have no idea who we're fighting against, we have no idea how to kill it and we've lost the book. Oh life can't get any better" Piper said with a head shake.

"Wait. So he can be anyone?" Phoebe asked just to make things really clear.

"Yes. His human form can be anyone. But he can't stay on the surface for too long or his human side becomes too strong. Elders think that's his biggest advantage. "

"What do you mean advantage" Piper narrowed her eyes at Leo.

"It means that he knows how to fit in, to blend with humans, to make them accept him like one of their own. But from what we have found out, his demonic side is nothing short of monstrous. Scary as hell and equally powerful. " Leo said.

The room was silent for a minute.

So it could be anyone. How do you find something when you don't know what to look for?

* * *

Blaine and Drake walked into his chambers with confidence. This is what he'd been waiting for. He's got the spell he needed and now he's got the wizard to cast the spell. Then he can tell Kurt the truth and Kurt will accept him.

He has to.

He'll kill the Charmed ones and Kurt will suffer, yes. But his pain will subside in time. They will be just a long distant memory. He will get over it. If he has trouble accepting it the wizard can help again.

The man sitting at the table was...Well, unremarkable to say the least. He was old, maybe 60 years old, and he was dressed in a shabby robe. He looked like someone you'd never notice in a crowd. Part of his disguise no doubt. His gray hair was receding from his forehead and he had blue eyes that seemed to scan him from head to toe.

"So, you're the scary beast everyone trembles before?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"I prefer you calling me Blaine." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Why am I still alive?" wizard asked simply.

"Because I need you, obviously" Blaine said truthfully. "So here's the deal. You give me what I need and you and I part ways as friends. You don't give what I need and you and your head part ways. Deal?" Blaine said seriously.

The wizard leaned in and spoke in an equally serious voice. "I have nothing left to lose young man so you can save your threats. All I have is my life and both you and I know that by the end of this day I won't have that either. Your ancestors have hunted my kind for decades, leaving me to roam this world alone. To hide like a rat. A once powerful race of magic beings was reduced to just me. Maybe you'll even do me a favor by killing me. This is no life." The wizard said lowering his eyes to the table.

Blaine looked at the man. So, this was not going to go easy. But the man in front of him looked... Defeated. And the truth is that the worse enemy was a man that's got nothing left to lose.

"I'm not like my ancestors" was all that Blaine said.

The man's eyes snapped back from the table. He eyed Blaine carefully.

"So I've heard. You're different in many ways. I might have been in hiding all these years but rumors about you reached even my ears. A half human Lord who survived the wasteland and came out more powerful than ever. A Lord with a half human right hand," he said as he eyed Drake. "A Lord that will never have a queen. But most of all I heard you're a rightful man." he said but doubt was obvious in his voice.

Blaine knew that he had to negotiate with the man. He needed him, plain and simple. Maybe Blaine can give him something in return. Blaine stood up and walked to the man, hovering above him.

"Then let's make a new deal. You help me and I help you. I need you, there's no need to pretend I don't. That makes you valuable. Trust me, not many people have that quality in my eyes. So, we help each other. You do this for me and I do something for you." Blaine explained.

"There is nothing you can do for me. Your ancestors already took everything from me" Wizard said.

"What if I can help you get it back?" Blaine asked and the man gasped.

"I want my family back. You can give me that?" Man said simply.

"True. I alone can't give you that. You can't do that on your own. Not even the two of us working together can make that happen. Buuuut..." Blaine trailed off waving his hand in the air and two large books fell on the table. "Maybe you, me, The Grimoir and The Book of Shadows can pull something off together," he said with a smile.

Wizard stared at the objects on heavy oak table and safe to say he was more than speechless. He was gaping at the books and then at Blaine.

"You... How did you...No one ever... No one..." the man was choking on his own words.

"Told you I'm not like everyone else. I'm also a man of my word. You help me and I'll give you your family back. I don't care about the disputes you had with the previous Source. He also banished Vampires and as you might have heard the Vampire Queen is one of my most loyal subjects. I don't care about what happened before me. What made the previous Source hunt you down. Let past be past. You're negotiating with me now, not with those before me. WE can help each other find much needed peace."

"You really aren't like others, are you?" Wizard said but this time it came more like a statement than a question.

"No, I most certainly am not." Blaine answered simply.

"Now, I've stolen the book so I can destroy the page with The Source vanquishing potion and more importantly, get a spell that will get my angel to stay next to me after I tell him who I am and kill his sisters. I have the spell but only a wizard can cast it. That's you." Blaine said tilting his head towards the man. "You alter his mind or more precisely his comprehension of right and wrong and I get you your kind back"

"Why would you wanna keep someone so different than yourself" Wizard ask dumbfounded.

"Same reason you do. I don't want be alone anymore. He means everything to me. I'm ready to give you anything you want if you give me my Kurt forever" Blaine said.

The wizard was just staring at Blaine.

_An exceptional man,_ he thought. He wasn't threatening anymore. There was a desperate note in his voice that made wizard think they are fighting for the same goal-get those we love to stay with us forever. Also, he couldn't explain it, couldn't understand why but he knew he could trust Blaine. He was not the same creature that hunted down his kind. Yes, he maybe had The Source's powers inside of him but he was not a soulless monster like those before him.

_Love,_ The wizard thought. How strange.

"Do you promise me you will give me my family back if I get you what you want? I'm not asking you to resurrect my whole kind. No one could do that. Just those that the old Source took from me" The wizard said and all of the sudden there was an ancient sadness in his voice. "I had a daughter once," he said. "She was as beautiful as a summer morning. With hair dark as the night and eyes green like the emeralds. Kind was a word of hope to the damned. Her only sin in life was that she was born a wizard's daughter. He killed her right in front of me." The man said; his voice was one of steel. You could sense the pain in that voice. "I'll give you everything you want for her," he said as he looked deep into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine outstretched his hand and man took it after a moment of consideration. "Like I said, I'm a man of my word. Help me so I can help you," Blaine said clearly.

"Tyler" the man said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked

"Tyler. That's my name. I haven't used it in decades. I almost forgot the sound of it" the man said.

"Do this for me and you'll be hearing that name from lips of your daughter sooner than you think" Blaine said and the man flinched.

"Let me look at the book. I need to see what you want to do." Tyler said.

"Can you touch it? Both of them? Only evil can touch The Grimoir and only good can touch The Book of Shadows" Blaine said.

"I am neither, my good Lord" the man said and Blaine was surprised to hear the title from the man. "Wizards are by nature neither good nor evil. WE just are. How we choose to behave and whom we choose to be it's up to us. I have never made my choice. Neither Book should see me as a threat."

He walked over and sat in front of the both books. He took the Book of Shadows and just as he thought the book wasn't defending itself. "Let's see what we have here." He started flipping the pages. "Oh I see, I'm in here too," he said

"Do you mind reading it out loud?" Drake said from a few feet behind. "I'd like to hear it too."

Tyler lifted his eyes to Blaine as if asking for permission. He was putting everything on the line here; he will not cross the man that offered him his family back.

Blaine nodded. "He knows everything. When I say everything-I mean everything. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here today. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be here today. Both you and I owe him our lives and our respect. Think of him as part of me. Simple as that. I have two heads. One is mine, other one is Drake's." Blaine said simply and Drake smiled.

The wizard took a deep breath and read out loud. "Wizards are a rare breed of immortal magical beings that are near extinction. Near, how can one person count as near." he said with venom in his voice before he continued. "They practice the art of Wizardry and can be either good or evil, though they possess no true allegiance. As spell and charm creators, Wizards are skilled at creating illusions and possess the power to teleport through the power of spiralization, which is unique to them. Their active powers include: Spiralization, Illusions, Conjuration, and Telekinesis along with basic powers of Spell Casting and Potion Making. At some point in time, The Source of All Evil grew concerned that the race of Wizards was becoming too powerful and feared they might take control of the Underworld. The Source then declared war on the Wizards and nearly brought their race to extinction. Few escaped and went into hiding." he finished.

He inhaled deeply. "Few. Few being Rathmere and me. And he's been dead for so many years I can't even count" he said.

"Hold on a second. It says you're immortal. How was it possible that with all your badass powers and your immortality that the Source was able to kill all of you? And I'm sorry if that came out harsh, I'm really sorry about your daughter. No one should outlive their children." Drake said with honesty.

Wizard eyed Drake for a long moment. Yes, he saw why Blaine wanted the man around. He was rational and logical, and yet compassionate. Tyler never understood why evil saw that as a flaw. It obviously got Blaine and Drake far.

"We are immortal but that doesn't mean we're not easy to kill. There is a way to kill every single being on this earth young man, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. As for our powers, yes they are great. But The Source's powers are stronger. And more deadly. We don't kill unless it's to defend ourselves Drake. How could a race of peaceful Wizards ever defy the ruthless monsters that came after us?" he asked but it wasn't really a question.

"I'm sorry." Drake said and that was the truth. Drake killed before but only when he had to. To protect himself and to protect Blaine. If you don't mess with him he doesn't mess with you. And he could only imagine the pain of going through life alone. Day after day. It must be half a life.

"You'll have to tell me everything about the man you want to cast this spell on. Don't miss a single detail. The Devil is in details My Lord. It could mean the difference between success and failure. And I might handle failing you but I really don't want to fail me." The man said with a sigh.

So Blaine talked and Wizard listened. Every once and a while Drake would cut in with something equally important that Blaine forgot. In moments like this Blaine was grateful to whatever force that brought Drake into his life. His best friend was also his best ally.

Blaine felt like Drake and him were talking for hours meanwhile Tyler flipped the pages and listened.

"And I plan to get the Nexus in the end, just to destroy it. It is the ultimate source of their powers and once I destroy it nothing will ever stand between me and eternal glory." Blaine finished.

And there it was. The line that killed all Tyler's chances to get his life, his family and his peace back.

"He. The man you want to cast the spell on, lived above the Nexus?" The wizard asked and his voice cracked at the end.

"Uh…yes but only for like past few years. He has no direct connection to the Charmed Ones. He's their brother from their father's side. He's not even a Halliwell for real. I mean, yeah he's with them and he has the last name but he's not...He's not a Charmed One or anything." Blaine sensed the tone in which Wizard said the words and this uncertainty settled itself inside him after just that one line.

The wizard's mind was racing.

_Think, think, he was screaming at himself._

_Find a way around it, find a way! _

But the more he thought about it, the more he was becoming aware that this... His whole world was spinning. The hope that blossomed in his heart not hours ago was all of a sudden ripped straight out. Not faded. Ripped out. All he wanted was to get his life back. And now...

"What? Tell me" Blaine screamed.

"It… It can't be done My Lord." Wizard said in defeated voice.

Silence.

Minute after minute of utter silence.

No.

No.

Just no.

It can be.

All of this...

All of this can't be in vain.

His whole world was tumbling down and he couldn't do anything about it. Powerless. Helpless. Just like he was at first. He came all this way to be back at the beginning.

Blaine was trying to locate his voice but it was gone. His head was spinning and he felt like the ground was trembling beneath him.

Drake looked at him and all of the sudden he was on his feet and he got to the Wizard. The second he stepped close the book slid down the table.

"Oh screw you, you useless piece of crap," he said towards the book and then looked at Tyler. "What do you mean it can't be done? You have everything you need. Why can't it be done? Why?" Drake was furious.

_**All of this. Over nothing?**_

"The man your friend wishes to cast a spell on is under the protection of Spiritual Nexus. Nexus has the same qualities as the book. It protects those that it trusts. Those that have proved themselves to it. You said that he switched powers with his oldest sister once. If the Nexus allowed that, it's because it sees him as one of them. No spell cast by a wizard will work on him for its original purpose. It doesn't matter that the man is not related to The Charmed Ones by their mother's side, it's still protecting him because it knows him and trust him. Because he has proven himself worthy of it." Tyler said.

"Fine then we'll destroy the Nexus. With the Nexus gone nothing will be left to protect Kurt. Then you cast your spell and we all get what we want." Drake said in panic.

"No one other than The Charmed ones can destroy the Nexus. The spell has to be said by them and only them. And I think we all know that they would rather die than do that." The wizard reasoned.

This seemed to snap Blaine to reality. He slammed his fist down on the table and screamed: "You can't tell me nothing can be done. All of this", he waved his hands around like a madman, and that's how he looked like, "cannot be in vain. All these months of planning and working on every little detail, you can't just tell me it can't be done. FIND ME A WAY!" He screamed again.

"I can't" Wizard said simply.

"I thought you wanted your family back. Obviously not." Blaine spat out and the walls of the chamber shook.

Drake ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Whoa, man, relax. Calm down"

Blaine pushed Drake away with more force than he intended. "I will NOT calm down, don't you tell me to calm down," His voice roared around the stone room. "I cannot lose him Drake, do you understand? Do you understand what I'm telling you? I cannot lose him and that's exactly what's gonna happen. How can everything change in a blink of an eye?" Blaine looked downright insane now.

"Yesterday I was at the top of the world. I had it all Drake, I had it all. And now? Now it's like rock bottom, 50 feet of crap , then me. I have nothing if I don't have him Drake. Nothing." Blaine said and his voice cracked.

He was pacing up and down and pulling his curls. "How can this be happening? He'll never forgive me for killing his sisters, never I know it. I was placing all my bets on this one chance… And now it's all over. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing. I have to kill him." He said in a lifeless voice.

"I have to kill the man I love."

His eyes fell on the book and he roared and threw fireball at it. The book recoiled seconds before it hit it. "Useless piece of crap!" he screamed. He then saw the wizard again. But it looked like he was seeing him for the first time. He hauled him on his feet and threw him on the floor, hovering above him. "You were right after all. In a matter of moments nothing will stand between you and dust you'll turn into. Useless, you're useless. I've been searching for you for weeks only to be rewarded with a useless, broken man. Say hello to your daughter for me." Blaine said as he waved his hand. But the hit never came as the wizard screamed "There might be another way!" Blaine's hand stopped mid attack.

"You bought your self another minute. Talk before I lose the last shred of patience with you."

"Give me a day with the book. I might find a way. You won't be able to alter his mind with a spell but maybe there's another way. Please." The wizard was pleading. "You have nothing to lose and I have everything to gain if I get you this. Please. Give me just one chance. Please."

Blaine lowered his hand and grabbed the man from the floor. "I have nothing left to lose. You have a day. That's how long it takes for the Seer to prepare the Human-half vanquishing ritual. You get it done and I don't have to kill my human half. But I assure you," Blaine said and his voice was dripping with venom, "if you fail, I'll resurrect your daughter just so I can kill her again before I kill you. If I'm going down I'm taking everybody with me. Take him away Drake and send me the Seer"

"Blaine" Drake's voice was so low and gentle that his head snapped up so fast he was nothing but blur. "Don't," he pleaded.

This was dangerous. Blaine can't do this. He heard the Seer. The ritual might kill him. No, the ritual will most probably kill him. Blaine is counting on his numerous powers to give him the strength to get through the ritual. But Seer fears that won't be enough to get him through it. And Drake fears too. He'd rather have this torn, deranged Blaine than no Blaine at all. But he also knows that if Blaine is this bad now, he doesn't dare to imagine Blaine post killing Kurt. His human half would die for Kurt. So before Kurt dies his human half has to die.

He saw the logic.

He just hated the risks.

The enormous risk of losing his best friend.

"I can't kill him like this. You know it and I know it." Blaine said like he's saying the most unimportant fact in the world.

He turned around but then turned back and he looked at Drake. He tried to smile and failed miserably.

"Don't feel sorry for me Drake. I'm already dead," he said and the pain in Blaine's voice stabbed Drake like hot daggers.

"Blaine." Drake almost cried.

Blaine shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Get him out of my sight," he said pointing to the wizard.

He looked at Tyler. "You can try. I won't get my hopes up. I did that once already. And I believe you just made a huge mistake. With humanity in me I'd let you die easily. Painless. But when all that's left of me is a bloodthirsty demon that has a vague memory of what he lost because you failed... You'll curse the day you were born I assure you. Now get those books and get out of my face," He said.

Wizard picked both The Grimoir and The Book of Shadows and Blaine sent both him and Drake away.

Blaine sank to the floor and a broken cry ripped through him. He started crying like he never did before in his life. His whole body was shaking from sobs that were ripping him apart. Screams that could easily belong to a wounded animal were bouncing of the walls. The magnitude of what he had to do hit him full force and he couldn't breathe.

_**Kurt.**_

_**His beautiful Kurt had to die. **_

_**His beautiful angel that loved him with all he had.**_

_**Nothing mattered anymore.**_

_**Blaine was a dead man. **_

There was nothing left but a beautiful broken human shell where his soul used to be. Because Kurt was his soul. And that was gone now.

As he looked at the shattered pieces of himself he couldn't help but wonder how he never thought he'd fall so hard.

Words were pointless, there's no meaning anymore.

There was no way of putting back his heart, it was broken.

How will he survive without Kurt?

He's not even sure his demon side could function without the angel.

Kurt was balance.

Kurt was symmetry.

Kurt evened him out. Kurt was everything.

He was about to lose everything.

He knew this feeling even before it happened but it still took some time to finally realize.

There was nothing left inside, nothing to hide. Blaine Anderson was broken. Completely broken.

In the end, maybe it's a good thing his human half is about to die because he wouldn't live through the pain that was crushing him.


	13. Chapter 12

He was looking around the penthouse that they had shared for merely a week and yet it felt like they had spent years here.

He was hoping years.

He was hoping for forever.

He got a damn week.

Everything he wanted was gone. All of it.

As he scanned the place everything became more real than ever. The reality of it all.

Kurt's face was smiling at him from the pictures all around the place. The happiness that was radiating from those photos seemed to mock him. He was destined to wipe the smile off of that face he adored. To extinguish the light in those blue eyes that held nothing but love for him.

How will Kurt react when the time comes?

Will fear be the last thing Blaine will ever see in those oceans he loved?

Or will Kurt stay true to his nature and just respond to anything Blaine gives him? Will he go willingly?

Just close his eyes and take the blow?

Will he try to fight back or will he be too shocked to even try?

Questions were swirling inside his head but he knew that it really didn't matter if he had the answers to them or not.

His pale angel will not live to hold him ever again. To tell him he loves him. To whisper his name in that voice that made Blaine shiver. To make him feel like he's more than just some disgusting monster.

All the pain inside was crushing him. That pain had to go somewhere.

So he started singing silently.

_God and his priests and his kings_

_All were waiting, all will wait as they go over _

_Held between heaven and hell _

_As they're dancing, as they dance over and over...over _

Yes, they were dancing this deathly tango for months. On the verge of both heaven and hell. Each person playing their role perfectly. Every move was well choreographed and executed with perfection. And now the music stopped...

Crushing silence fell upon them leaving the waiting for the final act. The one that will leave the puppet master alone and broken.

_Cold, Cold_ , he hummed...

And he kept singing...

_Crimson and bare as I stand_

_Yours completely, yours as we go over_

If there was ever anyone that Blaine belonged to completely, it was Kurt. Kurt had Blaine's heart on the palm of his pale hand. A hand that he will make pale forever. And his heart will go with him.

_Sing for the lion and lamb_

_Their hearts are haunting _

_Still hearts hold ever and ever...ever _

_Cold, Cold _

_God and his priests and his kings_

_Turn their faces, even they feel the cold, oh...oh _

_What you are given can't be forgotten and never forsaken..._

In this twisted universe he was the lion and Kurt was innocent lamb that had no idea what he got himself into. If Blaine Anderson ever believed in God this would be the moment when he would've lost that faith. God wouldn't turn his head to this. He wouldn't just watch as Blaine kills the one person that stands for everything that is good and pure in this world.

He would do something. Strike him down and save Kurt.

Yes, his human half would never let him forget Kurt. Or anything about Kurt. Just like the spell wouldn't work because Kurt was protected by Nexus the memory of Kurt was preserved inside Blaine forever. Nothing could ever get him to forget Kurt. As simple as that, he has to kill. And then kill again.

A single tear fell from his eye...

Everything inside him was dead.

Cause bottom line is that all of this will be gone soon, just like his humanity will be gone soon.

His mind flashes back to conversation with Seer a few hours ago.

"This is too dangerous, I will not perform that ritual" she said seriously.

"If you won't I'll find someone who will" he roared back at her.

She recoiled from him but she was back in a second. Her voice was gentle and full of both love and worry.

"You can't risk it all My Lord, not when you're this close to succeeding where hundreds before you have failed. You've been so brave My Lord. So strong. Please don't make me do this" she pleaded.

"I'm not strong enough for this. I could live a thousand years more and I wouldn't be ready. My human side won't let me kill him. Even if it did, I would just die with him. He means too much to me. More than anyone ever did. In order for us to keep what we fought for years both Kurt and my human side must die" Blaine said in a strained voice.

"But the ritual itself might take all of that away from you. It's so dangerous no one before has ever lived through it. Even with all your demonic powers to protect you and give you the strength I can't guarantee that you will live My Lord" she told him.

Yes, the Grimior described the ritual as the most excruciating pain known to exist. Bone splitting, skin burning pain as your soul is being ripped from your body. Force necessary to separate you in half is so strong that it will most probably kill you before that happens. Well, most probably wasn't exactly a good term. Most definitely suits it better cause no one was known to survive the process.

Seer had little confidence that Blaine's demonic powers would protect him. Even with all the powers that he had as the Source it was way too dangerous. Plus, no half human ever had those powers inside him. You couldn't know how will they react. Will they protect him or turn against him and kill him faster? She couldn't risk losing Blaine. Blaine was everything the Underworld was waiting for. They can't lose him over some angel...

Maybe...

"My Lord, you know that there is another way" she said and his head snapped back.

"What way?" he asked and there was a slight hint of hope in that voice.

"You do know that it's not necessary for you to be the one to kill him. You could send someone to do it for you. Drake can do it for you My Lord" she told him.

She obviously said the wrong thing cause next thing she knew was that she was flying through the air and roughly hitting the wall with her back.

"He's mine!" Blaine screamed and the room shook again. "No one kills him but me. NO ONE" he screamed again.

"He's mine, mine. Mine, do you understand?" he roared at her.

"Yes My Lord" she choked out.

He couldn't understand it but he knew it had to be him who kills Kurt.

Yes, there was the possessive side of him that wanted for Kurt to belong to him even in his death . Kurt was his. Simple as that. Kurt's life was his to take.

But there was more to it.

He was the one that was praised as the brave strong, powerful leader. He will not let others do his dirty job for him. Blaine Anderson is not a coward. He will not let himself be weak in the face of pain. If Kurt had to die, Kurt will die of his hand even if it kills them both.

"You will NOT say stuff like that ever again. No one is allowed to mention him unless I allow it, is that clear?" he asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes My Lord, of course" she said obediently.

And great, now he felt sorry. Seer was just worried about him. About everything she helped create. And bottom line about her own safety. If Blaine falls..No one will be spared.

He walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I'm just lost right now" he said and his shoulder sagged.

She did something she never did before because she knew just how much this was hurting him.

She hugged him. And that more than anything made Blaine hurt even more.

"You have to" he said in a broken voice. "You have to help me" he was practically begging now. "You can't let me grow old like this. Day by day will go by and all I will remember will be his lips on mine. Help me live through this, please" he sobbed out.

She held him for another minute. "You don't know you'll live through the ritual. I know why you're doing this but you have to know I don't agree with you. You can MAKE me do this, I have to obey you MY Lord but you have to know I am not doing this willingly. You could die. The brave man that did all this" she said gesturing around herself. "could die and I don't want to see that happening"

"Maybe my powers will protect me. Either way I have to do this. Either that or I give up and that is just not an option" Blaine said.

_Great, now I sound like Piper,_ he thought.

"Maybe I can do more to protect you" she said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"As dangerous as it may seem you have bigger chances of surviving this if you have more powers so I was thinking..."

"I go to the Wasteland again and get more powers" Blaine finished for her.

The Demonic Wasteland is a plane where all vanquished demons end up. Like many other planes parallel to this dimension they are in, it exists beyond time and space. It consists of huge rocks, sand, and big fires. The sky is dark, red, and cloudy.

When a demon falls into the realm, his or hers body is destroyed and their powers fall down to the ground. A demon like Blaine was able to remain in the Wasteland and avoid being devoured because he had a soul and was able to cling to it.

This is one of the reasons Seer knew Blaine's human side was a gift as much as it was a curse. It was the only reason he was able to survive in the demonic Wasteland. Creating the portal to Wasteland was another dangerous task. Demons "fall" into the Wasteland and get destroyed. Blaine "entered" thanks to the Seer. And danger only began there. Once you do get in safely you have to "get out" safely too. And that's where trouble begins.

You see, logic is simple.

A demon enters the Wasteland.

Demon explodes.

The powers fall down.

Powers hit the ground.

Yes, one would think you just casually walk in and take the powers.

Yes it would be that easy if it wasn't for the Beast.

The Beast is a worm type, sort of a monster, which lives in the Wasteland and feeds on the essences and powers of vanquished demons when they enter the Wasteland. No demon, successful to remain alive when entering this realm, has ever escaped from this beast except for Blaine. The worm-like beast sucks up all powers and erases everything that is left of the demons.

It's unknown if the Beast was the only one of its species or if more exist. But Blaine presumed that it's one huge organism living under the ground.

That's not all. The Beast has some sort of second arm, or a tongue or whatever you want to call it which helps it to attack other beings on the Demonic Wasteland.

So, rule is: get to the power before the Beast does. And run like hell if you get it first.

Simple.

Yes, very simple.

But if this was his best chance of getting alive out of this mess he has gotten himself into...

"Ok, prepare the portal for tomorrow. We return them the book and then I go in" he said simply and she bowed.

* * *

His mind returned to present and he scanned the place again. Very soon he'll be here alone. Maybe he won't even ever resurface again. Seer could be sure but she thinks his demonic side will completely take over. Chances are that even his human face will be gone, the shell will vanish with the soul.

It's for the best. Soulless, disfigured monster is what Underworld needs. He got this far and he will not back down now.

But he still wanted. He was still torn between his love for the perfect angel that loved him and everything he fought for so long.

He loved Kurt more, he knew that.

But Source inside him was stronger, he knew that too.

He just couldn't make his peace with his decision. It was killing him. Everything inside him was boiling and he felt like he might explode.

_Kurt...His Kurt...His everything..._

He heard the door open and he lifted his tear filled eyes.

"Kurt" he choked out.

Kurt ran to him and took his face in his hands, "What's wrong Blaine? Are you ok? Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt was feeling panic take over cause Blaine was obviously not himself.

"Kurt" he sobbed out again.

"Blaine, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Tell me please." Kurt stuttered as he held Blaine closer.

"I tried Kurt...I tried..And ..I ...I wanted to tell you...And" Blaine was babbling incoherently and Kurt was losing it.

_What the hell was going on?_

"I did my best and I failed...I failed Kurt. I just couldn't..I tried Kurt, you have to believe me" Blaine cried out. He looked up at Kurt and Kurt was utterly scared now. Blaine looked like a shadow of a man. "Please tell me you believe me Kurt, tell me you believe me" Blaine was crying as he tugged on Kurt's shirt. "You have to believe me, I never wanted ...It wasn't...It should come to did...I tried Kurt, I tried, you have to believe me, pleease Kurt, tell me you believe me" Blaine said as he fell to the floor tugging Kurt down with him.

Kurt just held him even closer as Blaine stared at his face again. "Tell me you believe me Kurt, you have to believe me I tried. You do believe me, don't you Kurt?" Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes and Kurt was scared.

Not for himself but for Blaine. Something was killing Blaine and it hurt Kurt more than if it was his own pain. What the hell happened?

"Of course I believe you baby, of course I do. I know you did your best, you always do. I know you tried" Kurt was saying over and over again as he stroked Blaine's dumb curls away from his forehead. He didn't know what Blaine was ranting about and what made him cry hysterically in his arms but he knew that he did believe Blaine. With his life. Even if he didn't knew what it was all about he knew Blaine did his best at whatever he was talking about. Blaine was not the man that did things halfway.

But all this pain...These tears that were burning through Kurt's skin...From his strong, confident Blaine? Where did all this pain come from? Whatever it was Kurt knew he shouldn't push it. When the time is right Blaine will tell him. When he's ready. Yes, Kurt won't push.

But he will do what he did best. Heal and comfort. So he held Blaine and whispered soothing things to him while Blaine cried like a wounded animal in his arms, still mumbling between cries about "believe me" and "I wanted to tell you" and "I never wanted for this to happen" and "you have to believe me" again and again.

So Kurt just rocked him back and forth and held him. And loved him more than ever. He saw the whole of Blaine for the first time in his life. The man behind the mask. The vulnerable side that wasn't ashamed to show his soul to Kurt. To let Kurt see that dark place inside him that we all sink to sometimes. It just showed Kurt that he meant to Blaine more than he knew or hoped he does.

Kurt was feeling Blaine's pain like it was his own. Like there was a physical link between them that allowed Kurt to absorb some of Blaine's pain. And Kurt was more than willing to carry half of Blaine's pain. Everything that was Blaine's was not strange to Kurt. Even the pain that was crushing the other man right now.

After half an hour that seemed like eternity Blaine finally stopped crying. He looked up again and saw a look of pure adoration in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was looking down upon him like he was saying "you are my everything"

And that, more than anything else so far killed Blaine. He will make this last day he has with Kurt worth a while. He'll use the most of his time with him. Blaine Anderson has cried for the last time in his life.

He got off the floor and picked Kurt in his arms. He took him to the bed and placed him gently on the pillows. He laid down next to him and held him tighter than ever.

"We have to go and help Barbara and my sisters get the book. They saved an innocent today. A powerful witch. She has these cool powers and she's in the manor with them, thought you should know." Kurt said simply.

"I know, we're not gonna do anything I just wanna hold you. For as long as I can" he said softly.

Kurt looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Blaine. I'm here. With you" he said as he stroked Blaine's face with his fingers.

Blaine just looked at him, drinking him in.

What do you do when you sink to that dark place inside where not even a ray of light has a chance to break through?

What do you do when the hopelessness crashes you and you feel like you will never breathe freely again?

What do you do when everything you ever loved gets taken away from you?

When your life seems so random and pointless that you just feel like quitting.

The worse feeling of them all to have it all and yet feel like you have nothing...

And yet, he had to collect himself and act normal. Huh...Normal. He had a role to play for a while longer. And then...Then it will all be over.

* * *

"How's magic school" Kurt asked their friend Barbara later that day when they were finishing up the preparations for the "Let's get the book back" plan.

"Oh same old. Teachers fighting, students not listening and skipping classes, Gideon being on my ass over million things I can't control or affect them" she said with a smile.

"Oh so Gideon is still same ol' son of a ..."

"Piper" Kurt cut her.

"Yeah, pretty much" Barbara told him.

"Will someone tell me what's the plan here?' Phoebe as she entered carrying various maps.

"Yeah, well, this is what we're gonna do. The crystals have been soaking up in the potion Kurt so perfectly made if I may add and that should be enough to break through the concealing charm of the Underworld. Now, because it's too dangerous to actually go and look for the book in person cause you can get killed, obviously, we do the next best thing. Paige and I went through like a million spell books in magic school and we wrote a spell together. The one that should summon the book and return it to us." Barbara explained.

"Actually, Barbara wrote that spell, I just flipped the pages and grunted" Paige laughed.

Barbara Walters was amazing. She was a witch too but unlike the sisters she was practically locked up at magic school teaching new generations. And that was a tough job, no doubt. But she was doing an amazing job. She was something like the walking Book of Shadows, they joked. Of course, she didn't have centuries of experience like the actual Book but she was the closest thing they've got to it.

"Ok, so let's do this" Phoebe said as she laid out all the maps. "Kurt, will you get the crystals?" she asked.

"Ok, I'm totally not needed here, so I'm just gonna go" Blaine said.

"Oh would you mind go pick Wyatt's bag from his room, he's gonna stay with me while you go to that office thing you have this afternoon" Kurt asked.

_Oh yeah, office thing_, Blaine thought

"Yeah, sure. Piper is that ok?" he asked. After all, they were playing this game now.

"Of course, Wyatt likes you doesn't he?" she smiled lightly.

He left the room but kept an ear tuned. He entered baby's room but kept the door opened.

Wyatt smiled at him and waved.

_Well, aren't you fucking adorable,_ Blaine thought in all honesty. Cause the boy WAS adorable.

He took a seat in a rocking chair and waited.

In the living room, the girls were skrying over the maps. Finally, the crystal landed in a specific place and Kurt smiled wide. "Yes!" he said. "It worked"

"Yeah, now all we have to do is see if the spell will work too." Barbara said.

She took out a piece of parchment and read the spell.

_I call upon the ancient power_

_to help us in this darkest hour_

_let the book return to his space, _

_to claim our future in its rightful place._

That was Blaine's cue. He summoned the book and flashed to the attic.

_Ooops._

As he appeared in a flash of fire a witch yelped.

"Well, this is inconvenient" he said out loud.

"Who are you?" she asked in fear.

"Oh same questions over and over again. Who are you? What are you doing this? I'm sorry, but you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" he said as he heard the footsteps approaching. He placed the book at its place and he shook his head once. His demonic self was back. They can't see that it's Blaine. And the witch has to die.

The witch screamed at the same time the witches and Kurt reached the doorstep. Blaine outstretched his hand and blocked their entrance. Like there was some sort of glass doors in front of them, they couldn't get in. Piper kept trying to blow up the shield but it was in vain. Nothing could break through it. Blaine lifted his other hand and waved at the witch. She screamed again as the fireball hit her and then she was gone. Nothing but a scorching mark. She didn't even have the time to try and defend herself.

"No." Blaine could hear Kurt yell. He turned around and his Kurt saw his demonic side for the first time. Yeah, there it was. The horror in Kurt's eyes. Blaine was a horrific sight.

He stayed there a second longer and then vanished with a flash of fire.

The glass like shield was gone and they stumbled forward.

"Who was...No what was that?" Piper deadpanned

"Is the book here?" Paige asked and looked forward.

The book was indeed back. But why was their innocent dead? And who the hell was that demon?

Piper took the book and started flipping the pages while Phoebe walked over to the scorching mark that was all that was left of the witch they saved.

"Everything looks fine" Piper said with a sigh and then put the book down. "Why the hell did he kill her? What was he doing here in the first place?" she asked in shock.

They just lost an innocent. That happened very rarely and it was always painful as hell.

"I think she was in the wrong place" Kurt said in a strain voice. "Demon probably tried to follow the book when we summoned it and she got cough in the middle"

"That wasn't just any demon. Only upper level demons can throw fire balls and have you noticed that guy was huge and disfigured? Not to mention that my blasting power couldn't do squat to his damn shield" Piper said.

"Is he even in the book?" Paige said as she took the book and started looking.

"He must be. A demon that powerful, I'd say he has to be" Phoebe said. "I can't believe we just lost an innocent" she said in a small voice.

"Ok. Enough. Let's fix this. Kurt, you take Wyatt and Chris and get them out of here. If that thing is coming back I don't want the boys anywhere near the manor. Paige, keep looking for the demon in the book. Phoebe and I will go make a vanquishing potion?" Piper said.

"To vanquish what Piper? You don't even know what that thing was. You can just make random potions." Kurt reasoned with her.

"I sure as hell can try. We're gonna make the strongest potion we can and hope for the best. We don't just do nothing. He killed our innocent Kurt" she said.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go get the boys. Blaine can help me before he leaves for that office thing"

He left the attic and climbed down. He entered Wyatt's room to find Blaine chasing Wyatt around it while the boy was giggling and mumbling nonsense.

"Well, aren't you two getting along" he smiled.

"Uncy Kurt" the boy yelled grabbing his leg and Kurt picked him up. "Hey buddy. Hey, you, Chris, Blaine and I are gonna go and spend some time at Blaine's house. You like that?" he asked the boy.

"No" Wyatt pouted.

"Oh? Why not sweetie?" Kurt asked in a worried tone. If Wyatt chooses to act on his terrible twos Kurt is so fucked.

"No Cvis. Just Uncy Kurt and Bvane" boy said and Kurt's heart swelled ten times.

He held the boy closer to his chest and inhaled deeply."Oh God I love you so much" he said to the boy.

"Heeeey" Blaine acted offended.

Kurt smiled and punched Blaine playfully. "Oh you know I love you too, you goof." he said.

"Loves me moar" Wyatt smiled at Blaine.

_Why you little prick_...Blaine thought.

"Yes sweetie, I love you the most. Which is why we can take Chris with us cause he's small and I don't love him as much" Kurt lied as he kissed the top of Wyatt's head. "Can we take him if I promise I will play with you only? Kurt asked looking at the boy?

"Yes! No play for Cvis" Wyatt smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"That's my boy. Ok, let's pick that cry baby and we can go" he said before they left the room.

* * *

Hours later Blaine kissed Kurt as he left for his 'office thing'.

Blaine was back in the Underworld. He was staring at the wall where Seer was about to open the portal to the Wasteland.

You can do this, you can do this, he kept repeating himself. You've done this once, you can do it again.

Only, last time he had fewer powers than he has now. And he wasn't the Source. All those powers, in one place, in one person...The Beast will probably be able to slam him the second he enters the realm.

"You know I won't be able to keep this open for long. I can give you few hours tops My Lord. The longer you stay there greater are the chances that the portal will close and you'll stay trapped in Wasteland forever. Please, be careful" Seer said in a mother-like tone. She was scared. This was dangerous as hell. If he doesn't come back...

No, she can't think like this.

"Ok, when I say the spell you have only a few moments to get in. After that the portal closes for another 2 hours. Please be careful My Lord." she said again.

"Just say the spell" he said with a sigh. "Let's get this over with"

She cleared her throat and lifted the Grimoar.

_"In inner place and in this hour _

_I call upon the ancient power, _

_open the door through the time and space_

_create a path to another place"_

The wall begin to shine with a bright red light and then it seem to swirl around for a second before it became translucent.

"Go My Lord, now" she raised her voice above the noise the vortex was creating. He looked at her, took a deep breath, nodded and jumped head first into the already closing gap in the wall.

As soon as he entered he almost instantly regretted it.

This was a place where you go to die.

Literally.

To all demons this was the last place they ever see. Last place you see before you turn to nothing.

Blaine looked around.

Just sand, rocks and fire. Eternal fire as long as you can see. And under it all...The Beast.

And you never know when it might strike.

He ran for cover under a particular large rock. I guess you could call them small mountains; there were few of them that were rather huge. He could see just fine from here and yet he was somewhat protected. If you use magic in wasteland the beast will just detect you faster. It can "smell" power, energy above itself. With all the powers he brought here, the beast was close, no doubt about it.

He looked up and saw at least a dozen black marks. Yes, they were demons, he knew that but thanks to the damn fire they looked like black spots, nothing more than that. All of them fell too far away from him.

He had to move. He took a deep breath and ran for it. When a demons enters the realm he explodes and his powers are like little glistening, pearly orbs that hover just a few inches above the ground. All you have to do is place your hand on it and hope The Beast isn't anywhere near,

Blaine got to the first one and touched it. It felt cold. That was one of the "problems" with picking powers from demonic wasteland. You never know WHAT you're going to get. It could be anything. All you know is that it makes you stronger.. And you feel stronger.

The ground beneath Blaine shook and he ran for cover as fast as he could. The moment he hid himself behind a rock a gigantic beast's hand (or tongue, as he called it, cause that's what the damn thing looked like) appeared right above the place where the power was not a minute ago.

Blaine held his breath. If it corners him...

After "smelling" the ground for few more seconds the beast went underground again. Blaine let out a relieved breath.

He scanned around again. The problem with place like this was that everything looked so far away. No, truth be told everything WAS far away. So he ran. He ran like hell. Minute after minute he scanned around and then ran as fast as he could.

But Beast was faster. Every time he got a few feet away from the power the Beast would appear and he would have to take cover.

"Shit" Blaine cursed under his breath. This was fifth time in a row that Beast got there first.

He was slow.

He had to move faster.

Blaine took a deep breath and ran for it. It was really difficult to search the skies and try to estimate where the powers will fall while you're trying to avoid a gigantic tongue-like monster capable of sucking the life out of you.

_Yes, this was super easy. No wonder demons do this all the time. What? They don't? Yeah, only you do this you idiot! _He said to himself.

He heard a particularly loud explosion above his head, just to his left but it was in a clearing. Blaine sighed. Bigger the bang better the powers, that was the rule. So he went for it.

There were four shiny balls on the ground and Blaine touched. He felt a shiver run through him for the three of them . He was about to touch the fourth when the ground shook and the beast grabbed his arm, pulling him down.

It stung. And then it burned like hell. Now he knew how Kevin felt when he was burning him. Blaine let out a loud scream but kept puling his arm back. If he uses his powers...It will be easier for Beast to track him down later. If there will even be a later.

The Beast pulled again and Blaine stumbled forward.

_Oh shit,_ he thought.

He really had no choice now His forearm was bloody and he waved his other hand towards the Beast. Only this time something like electric shock wave hit the Beast.

_Well, that's certainly new_, he thought.

The creature shuddered and retreated. Blaine used the moment to touch the power on the ground, waving his good hand at the beast one more time, effectively shocking it again, and then ran for his life.

The ground was still shaking as the beast roamed under it. This is going to be so much harder then he thought. He found cover and took off his jacket.

Fuck. That looked awful.

His skin was raw and red and his arm hurt like a bitch. Blood was dripping down his bicep and it was only thanks to the demonic strength he owned that the Beast didn't rip his arm off.

"_Well suck it up fearless leader and get your ass of the ground_" he said to himself. Despite the situation he was in he rolled his eyes at himself. Great., not only did he sound like Piper today now he sounds like Drake too.

He inhaled and looked up again. There seem to be a clearing at the top of the small mountain on his far right. Maybe he could risk climbing to try and get the powers before they hit the ground. Anything was better than staying on the ground and getting mauled by the Beast. He stood up and ran again.

This whole running thing really was a pain in his royal ass.

Beast was strangely peaceful as the ground wasn't shaking at all and he reached the mountain without any problems. Climbing it without his powers was another story. That shit was tough. He scraped his hands and his palms on sharp edges of the rock but finally after ten minutes that seemed like eternity he was on top.

The view was ...Well, spectacular if you're into that kind of things. The "sky" , although there wasn't a distinguished line between the ground and the sky, like a horizon, it all seemed like it melted into one another, was...Well, it was on fire. That's what it looked like. As far as the eye goes there were rocks or small mountains that were decorating the sand. And the damn sand. Miles and miles of sand. Worse of all was the smell of sulphur in the air. Yes, this place was just lovely.

He looked at the ground. Everything was still.

Not for the first time in his life Blaine wondered just how big the Beast was. This place was enormous and no matter how far or how fast you run the tongue was always there. Most of the Underworld believed that it only makes sense if there's more that one of these creatures.

Blaine knew better. The tongue was all about the power. If there was more than one of these things they would kill each other over power. Blaine knew better. Blaine knew evil. Evil was all about the power.

That's why he was positive the Beast is one huge organism with multiple extended hands. Greedy bastard that wants it all to himself. Much like Blaine.

He looked up at the sky again and this time the power was traveling down to the ground when he jumped up and touched it.

Brilliant. One. Twice. Four new powers in a matter of minutes. Things were looking up.

There was a huge bang somewhere above him.

_Oh, a big one,_ he thought to himself.

The pearly balls were falling down and Blaine ran towards them. He was close to the edge now.

Too close.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and reached out.

Just a little bit closer.

Just a little closer.

If he outstretched his fingers just a little bit more...

Just a bit more...

He didn't even feel it when he stumbled over and slipped. He grabbed the edges of the rock to keep himself from hitting the ground. But it hurt. His already hurt hands were bleeding now as he tried to pull himself up but he couldn't find the leverage to lift himself. So he was just hanging from the rock. And he was slipping.

If he hits the ground...

He tried again, without much success. And then a bang made him lift his eyes up again. There were three shiny balls falling towards the ground and he panicked.

_Oh sweet hell_ he thought.

He tried to pull himself back again but he still couldn't even raise himself an inch. His scorched arm was practically useless and very soon he'll be hanging on one hand from the rock.

The powers were going to miss him just by few inches as it seemed. And he can't catch them.

He can't.

If he can't...

There's something that can.

He couldn't even finish his line of thoughts when he heard a sound that made his blood freeze in his veins.

The Beast broke through the ground.

He was able to cast a look to his left and see it absorb the powers before the gigantic tongue wrapped himself around Blaine's waist, making him scream and pulling him to the ground.

Blaine's was surprised that the Beast dropped him ten feet above the ground and not just let him slam the ground full force. But then again, maybe it wants to play. Just like Blaine liked to play with his prey. If he wasn't in so much pain he would really appreciate the irony.

But those few feet were enough for Blaine to land face first into the rocks. He could feel the blood trickling down his face and he was seeing stars. Damn, everything was spinning around. He didn't even have the time to get up properly before the Beast struck again.

It wrapped itself around Blaine's body like an anaconda, which come to think about it resembles a lot, and started squeezing. Only that wasn't a squeeze.

Squeeze Blaine could take. This? This was crushing!

Every part of his skin where the tongue was wrapped around him was burning. The far end of the tentacle had an opening. That was probably where it sucks the powers through. The second that touches Blaine's skin he's a dead man.

His hands were pinned to his sides and he was trying desperately to break free but as he tried to wiggle his way out it burned him even more. And then he heard a crack.

Shoulder of his injured arm was obviously broken. He screamed in pain and with a inhuman or demonic effort managed to get his good arm out and throw a fire ball at the Beast's "mouth"

The Beast unwrapped itself from around the Blaine and flailed around._ Was the thing in pain_?

Blaine didn't know about the Beast but he felt like he was dying. He had severe burns all over, his shoulder was smashed, his arm felt like it might fall off in any moment and the bleeding from his head that was making him see stats was starting to scare him. He had to get back to the same place where he came in. The portal was still there. From this side it was still open.

So he ran again.. Or at least he tried. Everything hurt and he couldn't see. His vision was blurred and he felt like he can't even move anymore. But he was still trying. Maybe for the last time in his life, Blaine Anderson was trying.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Underworld.**_

"Where the fuck is he for so long? Why isn't he coming out?" Drake screamed.

He was losing it. He passed panic an hour ago. He was downright hysterical now. He was pacing around, pulling his hair as if that might help.

Seer wasn't much of a help cause she was scared too. Something went wrong. Something obviously went wrong. Terribly wrong. It's been over two hours and time was running out. He had only little time left to get out.

He gets out soon or he doesn't get out at all.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Drake screamed again "I told him not to do this. This or the damn ritual. Look at where he is now!" He was definitely not himself. He can't just stand and watch as Blaine dies. Minute after minute went by and nothing happened.

Drake grabbed the Grimoar from the nearby table and threw it to Seer. "Open it" he ordered.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "I can't open it. He would kill me if I let you in" she said. It was painful to watch how willing Drake was to sacrifice himself for Blaine.

"I don't care what that uptight asshole thinks" he screamed at Seer. "I'm not just gonna stand aside and watch as my best friend dies! Open that damn thing now!" Drake cried out.

She looked at the man before her and she knew that she can either help him go through that portal or he's gonna get killed trying to do it himself. Cause Drake would never leave Blaine to die alone. Even in death those two are staying together.

"You know that you're most probably not getting out" Seer said honestly.

He looked at her."Maybe I'm not but he is" Drake said simply.

If Blaine is still alive he will get him out. No matter what.

Seer read the spell again and the portal opened. Drake gulped audibly. "Ok, here I go" he said before he jumped in.

"Holy shit" he said the second he stumbled into The Wasteland. Screw the Underworld, this place was hell on Earth.

Or where ever the fuck they were.

He was frantically looking around trying to see Blaine, hoping he might be close but as his eyes raked over the landscape he realized Blaine was nowhere to be found.

"Ok Drake, left or right?" he asked himself out loud and then continued in one breath. "Straight. Cause he's not" and he ran forward.

He was trying to not get distracted by the explosions that were happening above his head every once and a while and he kept scanning this place.

. Blaine.

Should he call out for him? Will the beast hear Blaine and come after him? Hey, worth a shot. If he can distract the Beast for long enough for Blaine to escape...

"Blaine" he called out loud.

Nothing.

"Blaine' he called again and this time the unwanted guest answered. The ground shook again and the beast's extended hand reached out for Drake.

"What the fuck" he yelled as he backed out and ran. Blaine told him you're not supposed to use magic unless it's absolutely necessary. "Giant tongue is trying to suck the life out of me, I think that falls under the category of 'necessary" he cursed as he ran.

He ran for a few moments when he saw him. He was lying in the shadow of a large rock and still...Still...

"Oh bloody hell, just don't be dead. Come on Blaine, don't be dead" he said as he ran as fast as he could.

He reached Blaine and fell to his knees. Blaine was lying face down. Drake was afraid to even touch him but he rolled him over anyway.

"Holy shit" he yelped. Blaine was looking horrible. He was..Well, he looked mangled to tell the truth. Drake picked him, making him sit up a bit. "Ok get up, get up you dickhead, you're not gonna die here. You're gonna get out of here and you're gonna bug the living crap out of all of us" he said but he was terrified. Blaine wasn't moving at all.

"Come on man, we gotta get out of here, you need to snap out of it" Drake all but cried out.

This can't be it. This can't be how it ends. Not here. Not today.

He shook him violently. "Get your ass up. Do it for Kurt. I bet you wanna see him one more time. I know you do. Let's get you to Kurt Blaine. Come on."

As if he actually knew what Drake was talking about Blaine started stirring. He cracked his eyes open. "Kurt" he said in a husky voice.

Drake smiled in relief.

"Yeah, wouldn't you like that. Not today lover. Today you get me" he said as he lifted Blaine to his feet.

"Drake?" Blaine choked out as if he couldn't believe he's here. Which he couldn't.

"Drake, it's gonna be back. You have to run before it gets back. I...I hit it with something. I don't know what it was but it backed out. It will be back Drake, you have to leave" Blaine said and every word hurt to get out. He was so weak.

"Not without you amigo, you and I, together. remember?" Drake smiled at him.

Blaine couldn't even smile back. The darkness was taking over again. He had no idea where he found the strength to hit the last time when the Beast struck.

"Come on, we have to be fast, the portal will close soon" Drake said and he half carried Blaine forward. They were 20 feet away from the place where Drake entered when the ground shook and the tongue wrapped itself around both of Blaine's legs, pinning him to the ground. Blaine fell over.

"Oh no you don't" Drake spat. "Not on my watch". Caution be damned, he thought. He grabbed Blaine's hand and started pulling while he threw fire ball after fire ball at the thing in hopes that it will let Blaine go. The Beast shuddered and Drake reached for it to untangle Blaine's feet but it burned him.

"No Drake, it burns" Blaine managed.

"Now you tell me" Drake yelled but he never let go of the thing as he was getting it away from Blaine. He untangled him and screamed "Go! Get your ass to the portal, what are you waiting for?" Blaine scrambled to his knees but he screamed in pain as he tried to brace himself on his hurt arm.

Drake looked at him and saw that there was no chance in hell that Blaine will get there on his own. He got up and wrapped his now burned hands around Blaine's body.

"Come on fella, let's go" he said as he carried barely conscious Blaine towards the portal. He got there and made Blaine stand on his feet. He wiped the blood from Blaine's face with the back of his hand and took his face in his hands.

You need to walk, do you hear me? Blaine", he shook his head "you have to walk through the portal, come on man, you can do this. Quickly, before it closes." he said.

"You're going with me" Blaine mumbled and Drake smiled bitterly.

"Of course I am. Now walk!" he said sternly. He gently pushed Blaine forward and just as Blaine was about to step into the vortex Drake screamed and then he was no longer at his side.

Blaine's mind seemed to pull out last reserves of strength he had left to turn around and see the tongue dragging a screaming Drake away from the portal.

"No!" Blaine screamed and ran forward. Yeah, you couldn't call that running but still...This can't be happening. Like that first time, Drake came to save him only to die himself. No, no, this cannot be happening.

"Leave him alone, it's me you want" Blaine screamed. Oh hell that hurt.

Drake was struggling to breaker free as he yelled "Get back to the portal idiot, now! What the hell is wrong with you"

But Blaine's heart was hurting more than any physical injury he had and that was something! All Blaine could see was the Beast about to kill his friend and he was helpless again.

Just like that first time.

His skin was getting hotter and hotter...

No, oh no...Not now...Just not now...This time, this won't save him...This time, this will kill him. But at least he'll save Drake. At least great Blaine Anderson will have one selfless final act.

His final act.

His perfect, loyal Drake who was foolish enough to try and save him from certain death.

Drake who was his savior. His last act will be to save Drake. Just like Drake tried to save him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he also knew...Kurt will live...His silver lining while he was burning alive.

Blaine was screaming. The fire...On his scars covered and burned skin...Pain like this should be impossible...And yet, it was there.

And it was so real.

He let out a piercing scream and this time not hundreds but thousands fire balls ripped itself off of Blaine's body and aimed for the Beast. Drake was still struggling. But when he saw the incoming fire...

"Blaine dooooon't" he screamed but it was too late.

The fire hit its target and the beast shriveled.

Drake was conscious long enough to lift his head in time to see the fire vanish from Blaine's eyes before he closed them and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Unmoving.

And then the darkness took over him.


	14. Chapter 13

**I totally forgot to update this :( **

**Sorry. Here, all of it.**

* * *

Pain.

The first thing that Blaine became aware of was how much everything hurt.

He couldn't even pinpoint the exact place where it hurt the MOST, because he hurt everywhere.

Next thing he noticed was that he was face down in sand. He could feel the particles on his cheek and oh, surprise, that hurt, too. His brain was fuzzy for another minute before something was pulling him up on his feet.

"Oh, fuck you. Will you just let me die in peace?" he spat out, but it came out barely audible. The Beast really needed to leave him alone.

"Oh, is that so? Well guess what butt munch, I didn't came all the way here for that thing to burn me to death and drag me around like a sack of potatoes just so you can boss me around," Drake said back.

"Drake?" Blaine asked, through half open lids.

"Who else would be stupid enough to get in here after you? Besides, I hear Jesus has recently rolled up his welcome mat, so I'm all you get," Drake said as he lifted Blaine off the ground.

He had no idea how Blaine was still alive, but he looked worse then ever. He was bleeding, and Drake didn't even dare to touch the right side of his body.

"Why am I still alive?" Blaine asked in a weak voice.

"Oh, I'm thinking fate gets a kick out of kicking my ass repeatedly. If you die, there's no one left to fuck up my life, oh Unbelievably-Stupid-I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-Myself-If-Y ou-Survive-This Leader," Drake said.

Blaine was dead weight, and Drake wasn't feeling the best himself. His hands were burned, his feet too, where the Beast had grabbed him. There was a gigantic scratch over his chest where he had hit the rocks as he fought back.

In fact, if Blaine hadn't pulled that scary as hell, but totally awesome trick of his, he would be dead by now.

"Now, pray to every single diety you ever heard of or fought against that that portal is still open, or you and I are both toast, " Drake said with fear in his voice.

If they get trapped in here...He shuddered at the thought.

They reached the rock and Drake took a deep breath, still holding Blaine. He outstretched his hand and...

It went trough the seemingly solid rock and Drake smiled."Oh you are one lucky son of a bitch," he said.

"Oh yes, I feel very lucky," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Are you sassing me back, Your Royal Assholeness? Cause I don't need this shit in my life. Get your ass through that portal or I swear I'm gonna put something else through it!" Drake said.

He joked, but he was scared shitless of the way Blaine looked. The man looked half dead. More than that. He needed to get him to Seer so she can fix him, or patch him, or whatever the fuck it is she does.

Blaine stumbled forward and Drake caught him again before he hit the ground. All mocking vanished from his voice.

"Ok man, almost there, we're almost there. Look, we can do this. You and I together. One step at a time," Drake said as he grabbed Blaine again and they walked through the rock.

He again had the same feeling of something swirling inside of him, and he held Blaine tighter as he felt him sinking in his arms a bit. The swirling stopped and both men hit the marble floor of Blaine's chambers.

Seer yelped.

She took the sight in and then rushed forward. Blaine was obviously on the brink of death. Drake looked better, but he was scared and covered in blood too. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, Christmas happened, what do you think happened?" Drake snapped. "Fix him!" he screamed at her as he got up to his feet, picking up barely conscious Blaine with him.

She looked at them, and he saw the panic in her eyes. "What the hell are you waiting for? Fix him!" he said again.

"I can't. I don't know how. I don't think anything can fix that kind of magical injuries. Maybe in time, being away from the wasteland will heal him. Maybe being in this realm is the cure to his wounds. It just takes time," she said.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE TIME!" Drake screamed at the top of his voice, as he was losing it completely. "Time is one thing he doesn't have! Look at him. He's barely breathing! You think he can wait that long?" he yelled.

"You know I wanna help, but I can't," she said.

"Then who can?" Drake roared.

She didn't answer, because in that moment, Wizard came in running with a huge smile on his face.

"My Lord, I have found you a way!" he said in excitement before he took the picture before him in.

"What happened?" he asked in a small voice.

"Oh, we're having a picnic, please come join us." Drake spat as he still held Blaine.

But Blaine was more aware now then he had been for hours. "You found..." he began, but his voice gave out.

"You found me a way," he finally said.

"Yes my Lord, I have found you a way to keep your angel. It may not be perfect, and it will be difficult, but you will get him by your side, hopefully forever," he said simply. Blaine looked awful. He looked like even standing up was a difficult task for him, let alone what Wizard had in mind.

"Tell me," Blaine said. More like ordered. There was authority even in that straining voice.

"Oh for fuck's sake, we need to find a way to fix you before you die, you asshole. The plan to get Kurt won't be much of a plan if you're dead, you jerk." Drake was pissed again.

"Tell me," Blaine said through his gritted teeth.

"You can't cast a spell to alter his mind, but there's a way to alter him," Wizard said and paused.

"Yo. Wizard freak. Speak faster, or I'll punch the words out of you. We're running out of time here!" Drake said.

"There's a way for him to be more like you. More like the evil side of you. If you marry him under Underworld's terms, the man you covet will be prone to evil. He will be less repulsed by it and more accepting of your true self. Without any spells."

"Marry? Did you just said marry? Oh yeah, excuse me while I run of to get ordained. I'll perform the ceremony. Dear Kurt, do you take THIS CORPSE here as your husband?" Drake told him in a harsh voice.

"All I have to is to marry Kurt?" Blaine asked with doubt in his voice.

"Yes, but there is one condition for the dark wedding to work," Tyler said.

"Oh yes, give us the conditions, we love conditions while the groom is dying," Drake said. He was really getting annoyed. Why wern't they trying to do something to help Blaine instead of standing here and listening to the damn wizard babbling about a dark wedding?

"What condition?" he asked. Might as well get it out with.

"You can't trick him into saying yes to you. He needs to know what he's getting himself into, to some extent. You might sidestep telling him that you are the Source, but he needs to know that you're a demon. Otherwise, this will not work. Your angel needs to know what you are, or at least some part of the truth for his transition to be completed. If he says no after you tell him that you're a demon, there's nothing that can be done," Wizard said.

Blaine's head was pounding.

Can this work?

Will it work?

Will Kurt accept him ?

He shook his head to clear his head and then yelled in pain.

"All right, that's it. Dark weddings and shit can wait. We need to get him better. What the fuck is wrong with you, just standing there? He's gonna die if we don't do something and do it soon!" Drake said.

"Would his angel heal him?" Wizard asked, and Drake's head snapped back.

"What?" Drake asked

"Whitelighters have the power to heal humans and Blaine is half human. I don't think his demonic side is hurt badly, just his human half. And you are right, he doesn't look like he has much time left," Wizard said, and now he was scared, too. If Blaine died, so did his last chance of ever getting his family back.

"Kurt can't heal people," Drake said in an irritated voice.

"But you said he has a sister that can. She can heal his human half if she wants to," Tyler said.

"I'm gonna get her to heal Blaine even if I have to kill every single one of them to get it done!" Drake said as he flashed with Blaine to the penthouse.

* * *

Kurt was singing to Wyatt when he heard a thud in the living room of Blaine's loft. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and let out a piercing scream.

Blood covered Drake was holding Blaine, who looked like he was dead.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed as he ran towards them. "What the hell happened?" he said, as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh, idiots shall be idiots and this idiot got himself into trouble," Drake said. "Look, we don't have time for this. I need your help," he told Kurt.

Kurt was caressing Blaine's bloody face and his mind was frantic. "We need to get him to the hospital! He looks really bad, Drake," Kurt said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he leaned into the man and away from Drake before he winced in pain. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said again.

"Oh my God, Blaine, stop scaring me and tell me what happened. We need to get you to the doctor." Kurt was panicking now. Something weird was happening and he had no idea what. "Come on Blaine, we need to get you better. I can't lose you, Blaine. I love you so much," he said in a tearful voice.

He was losing it. His best friend, the love of his life, his soulmate, his Blaine, was obviously dying in his arms and he was just standing there and crying like a teenage girl.

"You love me, but you don't know who I am" Blaine told him, but it was more of a whisper. Blaine was so weak.

"Oh, this is really not the time Blaine, we need to get you to Paige," Drake said and Kurt recoiled.

How the hell did Drake know about Paige? And WHAT did Drake know about Paige?

"What do you mean we have to get him to Paige?" Kurt choked out.

"We don't have time to play games, Kurt. I know about Paige. I know about you . I know about your sisters and about your "twice blessed" wunderkid nephew. I know it all, because I'm a damn demon and so is Blaine," he spat out.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Of course. Everything fit.

Blaine and Drake being so close. Blaine's mood swings. The fight inside him Kurt could see almost every day. Cries that were shaking his body this morning as he kept repeating "I wanted to tell you Kurt, you have to believe me." All of a sudden, everything made so much sense and at the same time nothing made sense. How can Blaine be a demon? He was one of the nicest and kindest people Kurt had ever met. Blaine bled. He was always around Kurt and his family. Holy hell, Wyatt never rose his shield around Blaine. Blaine read to Wyatt and the boy smiled. Wyatt obviously saw nothing evil in Blaine. And neither did Kurt.

Kurt knew Blaine loved him. With all he had. He remembered all the gentle kisses over the past five months. Blaine's soft lips dancing over Kurt's skin.

All the sweet words Blaine whispered in his ear. All the promises of forever and after that. All the "I love you's."

All those tender touches they had shared.

All those passionate nights that were forever embedded in Kurt's mind.

He remembered it all. And the strangest part was that he KNEW none of that was a lie. None of that was fake. His love wasn't fake. No, THEIR love wasn't fake.

And despite the fact he should be freaking out right now, Kurt was surprisingly calm. Because what really changed, other than information that Blaine was apparently a demon without any distinguishing demonic characteristics?

So Kurt didn't freak about that. But he did freak about the fact that the man he loved more than his own life was dying in his arms.

Wait, Blaine was still in his arms?!

What the hell are they still doing here?

"Hold him," Kurt said to Drake.

"Wha...man, you can't just leave him here. I thought you love him?" Drake barked at Kurt.

"Oh shut up. I need to get the boys so we can go," Kurt said as Drake held Blaine and Kurt ran into the other room.

Drake was struck. Confused. He just told Kurt that both him and Blaine are demons, Kurt was thinking for the whole of two minutes and he seemed completely calm about the whole revelation? What the fuck?

Kurt returned carrying Chris and holding Wyatt's hand. He motioned for Drake to put Blaine on the couch and Drake widened his eyes at him.

"We don't have time Drake , do it." Drake listened.

"Come here and take him," Kurt said as he held Chris.

"You want me to what?!" Drake couldn't believe what Kurt was asking of him.

"Oh my God, you're insufferable. Just take the baby. It doesn't bite. Wyatt will orb you to the manor and I'll get Blaine," Kurt said.

"WHAT?! You want the baby to orb us around the place?" Drake said in disbelief.

"WE are running out of time. Get the baby before Blaine dies. Please Drake, I can't lose him!" Kurt said, as tears were falling down his cheeks again.

Drake looked at his best friend for a second and nodded. "Ok, ok, gimme the baby. Just please don't let me break him, ok?" he said. Kurt gave him the baby and he took it awkwardly.

Kurt got to his knees and wiped his cheeks. "Wyatt, sweetie, will you do something for me? Will you take the nice man and Chris home? I'll take Blaine and we'll go with you. Can you do that for me? Please? Will you help Uncy Kurt?"he asked. He also noticed that Wyatt hadn't raised his shield around Drake either.

"Me help." The boy clasped his hands and smiled at Kurt.

Just like always, Wyatt will do whatever Kurt asks of him. Even if means orbing a stranger across the town.

"That's my boy." Kurt kissed the boy and then went to pick up Blaine. He looked worse than ever. "Oh God," he choked in tears. "Ok, Wyatt, give your hand to Drake, will you, and let's go home," Kurt said. "I'll race you there, ok?" Kurt attempted to smile at the boy and failed miserably. "On three, ok sweetie?" he asked as the boy outstretched his chubby hand, and Drake eyed him for a second before taking it.

"Just don't crash us into a building, ok kid? I got hurt enough as it is while I was saving Uncy Kurt's hot piece of ass over there," he said.

"Ass," Wyatt smiled.

"Drake!" Kurt barked. "Not in front of the kid," he said, and Drake noded.

"Ok, on three, Wyatt. One..Two..Three!" Kurt said, and they orbed out of the penthouse at the same time.

* * *

Not five seconds later, they all appeared in the living room and Kurt called out loud," Paige!"

"Woow, I'm gonna be sick," Drake said, letting go of Wyatt's hand and grabbing the table to keep himself from sinking to the floor.

"Oh, what kind of lousy demon are you?" Kurt yelled at him. "Paige, god damn it, get down here!" he screamed again. He moved swiftly forward when Blaine screamed in pain as he placed him on the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, I'm gonna make it ok. I'm gonna make you feel better, I swear," he said as he pushed Blaine's blood covered curls off of his face.

"PAIGE!" he yelled at the top of his voice. He was running out of time. He can't lose Blaine.

"What do I do with the meat loaf?" Drake asked as he held Chris away from himself as if he were a bomb.

"Oh God, Drake, just hold him for a minute! He doesn't bite," Kurt told him at the same time his three sisters came running down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you and what are you doing with my baby?" Piper said as she lifted her hands, as if to freeze or blow up Drake.

"No!" Kurt yelled at her. He lifted himself of the floor, where he had sunk staring at Blaine. He took Chris away from Drake and gave him to Piper.

"Drake, this is Piper. Don't piss her off or she will blow up your demonic ass," Kurt said as he grabbed Paige by the elbow and led her towards the couch that hid Blaine. "Oh my God!" she yelped as she saw him.

"Demonic? Did you just said demonic?" Piper choked as she gave the baby to Phoebe and flailed her hands around. "As in DEMON?" she asked.

"Piper. I don't have time for this. Blaine is dying, we have to help him," Kurt said through tears. "But long story short , both Blaine and Drake are demons and they obviously got themselves into some serious trouble." He turned to Paige.

"Please, Paige, heal him. Please, Paige!" Kurt sobbed out.

"BLAINE IS A DEMON?!" Piper and Phoebe screamed at the same time.

"Oh sweet hell, you're so dramatic. He's a demon, so what? If he was any threat to you, don't you think you'd be dead by now?" Drake said. They all turned to him before Piper waved her hands at him, throwing him into grandpa's clock.

"Piper no!" Kurt yelled. "Don't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong" he said. "Plus, Wyatt's in the room, in case you haven't noticed."

The boy was watching everything with too much interest in his eyes for a two year old.

Blaine made a choking sound on the couch and Kurt scurried to his side. There was another choking sound, and Blaine went still.

"Paigeee!" Kurt cried out as he held Blaine's head.

She just looked at him. "I can't, Kurt. I can't heal demons."

Drake picked himself up from the floor and shook the glass off of him. "He's half human, in case you haven't noticed. He's pretty as a picture, which I'm sure you're all aware of," he said. He then looked at Paige. "Look, you can do whatever you want to me later, but please, just save him. He's a good guy, he just got himself in trouble for being an idiot," Drake pleaded.

"I can't. I can barely heal humans, let alone demons. I'm sorry, Kurt,I want to but I don't know how " Paige said.

Kurt was hysterically crying on the floor, holding an unconcious Blaine. His whole world was falling apart. Is that it? You get five months of utter bliss before everything is taken away from you?

"Please, please, please. HEAL HIM PLEASE!" he sobbed loudly. He didn't even know what he was pleading for anymore. For a miracle, he guessed.

A miracle that wasn't coming. So he cried. Harder then ever before. Kurt Hummel cried over everything he was about to lose.

'Cause Blaine was his everything.

"Uncy Kurt?" a small voice called out to him. He turned his bloodshot eyes and saw the blonde boy standing a few feet away from him.

"No, Wyatt," Piper said as she reached out and tried to picked up the boy, but he orbed away from her reach and then appeared right next to Kurt. He reached out and touched one of Kurt's tears with his small finger.

"No cry, uncy Kurt," he said with his baby voice. "Me help you," he said, and Kurt cried out loud.

He hated this . He hated how much his pain was hurting Wyatt. Very soon Wyatt would be all he had left.

"No cry," Wyatt said through his own tears, and then he leaned in and placed both of his chubby hands on Blaine's chest.

"No Wyatt, don't touch him," Kurt said as he reached out for the boy. He took Wyatt in his arms and hugged him, crying.

"Me help Uncy Kurt so he cries no more," Wyatt said as he wiggled himself from Kurt's hold and placed his hands on Blaine again.

For a second nothing happened. Then a bright yellow light was shining from the middle of Blaine's chest where Wyatt's hands were placed.

Kurt just stared. He heard gasps all around the room.

Everything was silent. Another minute later, Blaine inhaled sharply and snapped his eyes open. He inhaled again and then looked around himself.

The room looked full of statues. Everyone was staring open mouthed at him.

_What the hell just happened_, he thought.

Wyatt took his hand off of Blaine and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't even move or speak. The boy placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Me help. Now Uncy Kurt be happy again. No more cry."

Kurt was still for another minute before he started squeezing the boy so hard he was afraid he might hurt him. New tears were falling down, but this time they were happy.

"Oh, Wyatt," he said as he held the boy tighter. "You did that for me? I didn't knew you could do that, sweetie. Oh, you are such a special little boy!" Kurt almost sang to him before he sprung to his feet and onto the couch next to the now sitting Blaine, who looked around in confusion.

"Oh, I thought I'd lost you. I thought you..." Kurt sobbed out again. "I couldn't stand to lose you, and you weren't moving anymore, and Paige wouldn't heal you, and you were dying and ..." Kurt was almost drowning in his tears.

Tears of happiness, tears of joy, tears of relief, tears of gratitude. "Wyatt healed you. He...he saved you. I don't care about what you were or what you are. Wyatt wouldn't heal anyone who's evil. I don't care if you're a demon. You're the man I love . And I know you're a good man, Blaine. I don't care that you couldn't choose if you were born as a demon. You couldn't choose that, but you chose me. And you never did anything to hurt me. I don't care what you are. I don't care," he ranted as he squeezed Wyatt between them and hugged Blaine.

Blaine was lost. Kurt knew he was a demon and Kurt didn't mind? Kurt was fine with him being a monster? And most of all, the boy healed him?

"Kurt, I..." he started, but Kurt cut him off.

"You are everything to me, Blaine. Everything. I see only the good in you. I see the man that makes me so happy I feel I could fly. I see the man that looks at me like I'm the only person in the world. I see the man I wanna grow old with," Kurt said honestly.

_Hell to the no. This cannot be happening. No way. After the hell he was in for the past two days, how could everything fit in like this? How could everything fit perfectly? Is this some kind of cosmic joke? _

"How do you know?" he asked simply.

"Drake told me," Kurt said.

Blaine's head snapped back and he finally remembered that Drake was with him in the Wasteland.

"Drake." he got up and walked to his best friend. "Are you ok? Oh man, you look like hell," he said as he eyed the other man.

"Oh, you're one to talk, boy. I'm sorry if I don't have cute two year olds who care for me enough to heal me. Oh, how special Blaine is," he mocked, but then he threw himself at Blaine and grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug. "Fuck you, you scared me there for a minute," he said as he hugged Blaine.

"What kind of crappy demons are you?" Piper said as she smacked her palms on her thighs. "Look at you. No demon gives a crap about anything but their own ass, and you two...first he begs us to heal you, even if that means we kill him after that," she said as she pointed to Drake. "And now you're all mushy together?! Is this some kind of joke? And what the hell happened to you two?" she demanded to know.

"No, not a joke," Blaine said as he turned towards her. "Both Drake and I are demons. Well, half demons, obviously. We don't really represent our kind too well."

And that WASN'T a lie. Blaine was nothing but unordinary for Underworld's standards, and Drake followed. They didn't have much in common with the demonic kind. They didn't have to know just what KIND of different they were.

"So this whole time you just lied to us? " Phoebe asked.

"What exactly was I supposed to say, huh Phoebe?" Blaine asked defensively. Oh yes, attack was the best defense.

"You all hated my guts. I bet you would have liked me a lot more if I told you I'm half demon. Oh yes, that would be quite the ice breaker. I had trouble getting you to like me as it is, let alone with that piece of information," he said.

"Oh, so this is our fault now?" Piper snapped back.

"Enough!" Kurt yelled at them. "Enough is enough. Fine, to YOU it may be a nasty shock that Blaine had a secret, but I am fine with it and that's the only thing that really matters. Well, that and the fact that Wyatt is obviously also very ok with it. That's all the proof I need that there is nothing wrong with Blaine being born as half demon. Same goes for Drake. He was nothing but kind and supportive to me, and he and Blaine are best friends, which automatically makes him my friend," he said in a serious tone.

"Also, let's get a few things clear. I love Blaine. Plain and simple. If Blaine trusts Drake, I trust Drake too. If you love me, you will trust the man I love. You will trust my judgment on him. You will trust me when I say that he's a good person. And nothing between us wil change. I'm staying with Blaine and that's my final word," he said with determination in his voice.

Piper just let out an annoyed breath and said simply, "Fine." She didn't even protest or roll her eyes at them like she usually did, or wave her hands around like a mad man, which she also did a lot.

"What?" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

"Oh come on , look at them!" she said. "They are practically sappy. What real demons do that? Real demons are all blood and gore, and look at these two losers. Hugging in out in the living room. No offense to the gay population in this room, but that is so gay," she said, and THEN she rolled her eyes.

"Piper, he's a demon. They both are. How can that not upset you?" Phoebe asked again.

"Well it doesn't. I actually like him a little more now that I know he's a demon, 'cause I know how lame he is," she said as she smiled at Blaine. "Look, I might not like you a whole lot, but I know you would never hurt Kurt , demon or not. And if Kurt is taking this so easily, there must be a reason for that. So I trust Kurt, hence I trust you. But I still don't like you," she said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, the feeling's mutual," Drake murmured.

"What was that, Hulk?" she asked.

"Oh, funny are we?" he asked sarcastically. "How about I show you how funny it looks when I throw you to the wall, huh?" he said.

"Oh-ho-ho, you wanna piece of me, Mister Totally Not Scary Demon?" she said as she straightened her shoulders a bit.

"Blaine, she's mean," he said as he playfully hid himself behind Blaine, which was a difficult thing to do, since he was twice Blaine's size.

There was a soft chuckle, and they all turned to see Paige covering her mouth while she laughed.

"What?" she said. "He's funny."

"Oh, not you too." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am funny, thank you very much," he said as he passed them by and outstretched his hand towards Paige. "Drake." he said.

She looked at the hand for a second and then took his hand. "Paige," she answered.

_Oh crap_, Kurt thought. _And I thought Phoebe is the dangerous one. _

He should have figured that Drake, with his charm and that Marlon Brando kind of style, would fit better with Paige. After all, she always looked like she just walked out of a 40's movie, with her stylish and plump lips, and that red lipstick that, despite all Kurt's efforts, was still there. And truth be told, if Kurt was in Drake's place (ok eww gross), he would pick Paige himself. Paige was the tame one, the quiet one. The one that won't make irrational decisions on a whim like Phoebe.

"Am I missing something here?" Piper asked, cutting off Drake and Paige while they were staring at each other.

He turned to her. "Oh, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" he said.

"Stop it, both of you. Blaine has some explaining to do about this whole demon thing, and so do you, Drake," Kurt said.

"So, are you all staying for dinner? " Piper asked.

"Oooh, I'd love to, but I already have plans. I have to jump off the Empire State Building and land on a bicycle with no seat, 'cause that's more fun then talking to you. Let's go...Move you ass, Blaine," he said. "Kurt will kick your ass to Timbuktu if you don't explain things to him, and I need to go home and cry myself to sleep 'cause my everything hurts thanks to you, you hobbitish idiot," he finished. Paige laughed again when Blaine punched him playfully.

"See, she gets my sense of humor. She likes Drake." he stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"Yes, everyone likes Drake. Drake is a very lovable asshole, if you ask me," Blaine said.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Kurt deadpanned. He turned to Paige. "I'll give him your number," he said and then turned to Drake. "You'll call her, and then you two will live happily ever after, but right now I wanna go home and hug the living crap out of my apparently demon boyfriend," he said as he walked to Blaine and hugged him, holding him so gently, like he was the most delicate thing in the world.

"I love you so much," he told him.

"I love you more," Blaine said.

"I am gonna be sick." Drake rolled his eyes at them. "Get out and let's go home before Piper feeds us poison," he said, and they all left. But not before he cast one last glance at Paige.

"Well, that wasn't weird at ALL," Piper said.

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is a big deal?" Phoebe said as she placed the baby she was holding this whole time on the couch.

"What this?" Piper asked as she stepped around her and picked up the boy, heading for the stairs.

"The fact that Blaine and Drake just casually announced that they are, oh I don't know, bloody demons," Phoebe said as she went after Piper and Paige followed.

"Not really," Piper said simply.

"What? How can you, of all people, not freak out over this?" she asked again.

"I'm not," Piper responded simply again. "They don't seem more dangerous than a labrador, and they are both obnoxiously adorable together."

"Piper, they are demons. Just because they are cute doesn't mean they are not dangerous," Phoebe tried to reason with her. "And why are you giving me the silent treatment?" She turned to Paige.

"Yes, I agree. They are very cute," Paige said, punctuating that last word, and Piper smiled.

"Oh, for the love of God," Phoebe groaned. "Have you missed the fact that they are half-humans? Don't you remember what Leo told us about the new Source?" she asked.

Piper and Paige just looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

Phoebe looked offended.

"Oh my God, Phoebs. Oh yes, you are so right. Yes, now it makes sense. Of course. The most powerful Source that Underworld has ever had is gay, a hobbit, and our brother's boyfriend. Or his goofy friend that apparently jumped in fire for the man," Piper said through fits of laughter.

"But they do make a hot Source, don't they?" Paige asked.

"Oh, that they do." Piper laughed again.

Phoebe was pissed at their reaction, but she had to admit that when you put it like that, it really DOESN'T make sense.

So she gave it a rest.

"Fine. But you're both mean," she said as she slumped in one of the chairs in the nursery.

* * *

Blaine thought explaining this to Kurt would be more difficult, but it was surprisingly easy. He didn't tell him everything, of course. He kept his story that his human half does work as a lawyer. But he added stuff about demonic Blaine. And he was careful not to lie.

So, he knows his way around the Underworld. True.

He rarely uses his demonic powers-also true. He uses Source's powers a lot more often. So that wasn't a lie.

He and Drake spend time in the Underworld together, for protection. Again, not a lie.

Now, to explain why he was at the brink of death.

He was in Underworld. Got himself in trouble. Again, not a lie. Drake jumped in head first to save him and brought him to Kurt. Truth and nothing but the truth.

Kurt had a new found respect for Drake. Yes, he knew Drake loved Blaine like a brother and that Blaine felt the same. But that Drake was willing to sacrifice himself to save Blaine, that was unheard of in the demonic world. So Kurt couldn't give a tiny rat's ass about them being demons. If more humans did for each other what Blaine and Drake do, this world would be a much better place.

When Kurt wanted to see his demonic powers, that was tricky. He had to show something. So he went with the safe stuff. Fire balls, energy balls, ice freezing, super speed and super strength.

He waited for Kurt to freak out and run away screaming, but Kurt just looked at him for a long minute and then jumped at him and crushed his mouth against him, saying, "Oh God, you're so hot."

And that was the end of that.

So now Blaine was a man on a mission. Get Kurt to say yes to marriage. He took Drake with him to pick the ring, and man oh man, was that a sight to see. Drake was pretending that Blaine was buying a ring for him and marched into Tiffany's and said out loud, "I want the most expensive one or this marriage is OFF!" while the employees were giving him questioning looks.

They went through 20 different rings, all while Drake was jumping up and down excitedly and saying stuff like, "Oh honey, look at that one!" or "Oh, maybe I can get a tiara instead of a ring!" and pointing. Drake pointed a lot until Blaine told him to shut it or he was gonna throw him out.

But they did pick the ring. Blaine was truly excited, unlike Drake. He couldn't wait to marry Kurt. If they were a normal couple, 'cause truth be told, there was nothing normal about them, he would still want to be with Kurt forever, and even after that. So this was just the icing on the delicious, evil cake he's got cooking.

So that night, he and Drake were waiting for Kurt to get home. They had the whole thing prepared. Drake said that Blaine would have to kill him to get him to leave. He had to see this. And Blaine couldn't really object. After all, if it wasn't for Drake, he wouldn't even be here. He owed him. And besides, what better chance to thank your best friend for saving you from a Beast that could burn you than to humiliate yourself in front of him? Yeah, that was all the thank you Drake needed.

"Did you find the song I asked you to?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hands. He was nervous as hell, and he had no idea why.

Drake rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not an idiot, Blaine. I can actually go out and buy a CD, for the love of all that's unholy. Have some faith in me," he said in a serious voice that fooled no one.

"Oh, just shut up," Blaine said as Drake smiled.

They heard a key in the lock and Blaine motioned for Drake to step out of the living room. "Don't forget the remote," he hissed at him, and Drake rolled his eyes again.

Kurt walked in and automatically smiled at Blaine. "Oh hey, you're home!" he said as he walked over and kissed Blaine. He held him close and said, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, but I had things to do," Blaine said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "And I have something for you," he said.

Kurt leaned away from him and lowered his eyes to Blaine's waist. "Oh, I bet you do," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm still here, you horny asshole, and I'm gonna jump out the window if you go at it!" Drake called from the other room, and Kurt laughed.

"No Kurt, not that," Blaine said seriously, and that drew Kurt's attention. "Can you come over here for a sec?" he asked as he led Kurt to the center of the room. Kurt followed in confusion.

Blaine stood in front of him and cleared his throat.

"_Dance! Too much booty in the pants, Too much booty in the pants, Too much booty in the pants, Too much booty in the pants"_ came from the stereo.

"Drake!" Blaine hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, wrong CD, man," Drake said, but you could totally hear the laughter in that asshole's voice. He wasn't sorry at all.

Blaine rolled his eyes as the song began.

_For you there'll be no crying _

_For you the sun will be shining _

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's all right I know it's right _

_And the songbirds keep singing _

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you I love you I love you _

_Like never before _

Oh God...Songbird...They had their first dance to this song...

_To you I would give the world _

_To you I'd never be cold _

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's all right I know it's right _

_And the songbirds keep singing _

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you I love you I love you _

_Like never before Like never before_

He took both of Kurt's hands in his own and looked deep in those blue eyes he adored. "Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like you, Kurt. I never thought someone as beautiful and as pure and perfect as you would want someone like me in their life. But by some ridiculous game of destiny, here you are, next to me, and you just need to know how happy that makes me...

How happy you make me."

Blaine got down on one knee, and Kurt froze as his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Kurt, I wanna spend every moment for the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you made me. I wanna hold your hand as we tell everyone that from that day on we belong to each other and to no one else. I want to show you just how special you are, and if you give me the chance, that's what I will do. I wanna go to dinners with you. I wanna sing silly love songs to you. I wanna make you smile just to see how adorably your nose wrinkles when you do it. I wanna go to sleep and wake up next to you forever.

I wanna grow old with you.

I love you Kurt. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another human. I love you more than my own life, Kurt. So much more than you'll ever know," he said, and he took a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Kurt inhaled sharply.

"When I look at you, I see the rest of my life, Kurt. Will you do me the honor of marrying someone imperfect who will love you for the perfection you are?" he asked.

Kurt just stared at him.

_Yes, say yes, say yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes..._his brain was screaming.

He couldn't get his mouth to work. That speech...His perfect Blaine asking him to marry him. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he fell to his own knees and kissed Blaine with everything he had.

"Oh yes, God, yes Blaine. Of course I'll marry you. Of course I will," Kurt responded as he kissed Blaine over and over again.

Blaine smiled and took the ring out of the box. It was a simple white gold band with two rows of diamonds. It was absolutely stunning. He took Kurt's hand and placed the ring on his ring finger.

"If you don't like the ring we can change it. I just thought..." Kurt cut him off with another kiss.

"It's perfect. I love it. And I love you. God, I love you so much, Blaine," he said as he kissed him again.

Drake walked into the room and scooted over to the two men on their knees, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. "Mazel tov!" he said with a smile. "Now you two can get married and I'll be the son you never wanted but you had anyways," he told them.

Kurt looked at him and then to Blaine. "Blaine?" he said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Let's never have kids," Kurt told him.

"DEAL!" Blaine exclaimed.

Drake flipped them both off. "Ok, my job here is done." He made that silly gesture like Superman when he flies. "Super Drake is outta here!" he said before he hugged them both again. "Seriously guys, I'm so happy for you two. Two bigger idiots have never been joined in holy matrimony. I will get ordained and make gay jokes at your wedding. No need to thank me," he said with a smile.

"Get out or I'm gonna take my pants off right now," Blaine said in a serious voice.

Drake flew out of the loft, and they smiled.

Now all Blaine had to do was to convince Kurt to have their wedding in a midnight ceremony, on holy ground. And, as Wizard said, he's gonna have to drink a drop of Kurt's blood.

Blaine smiled...He will get his happily ever after after all...


	15. Chapter 14

Kurt stared at his hand.

"Oh my God, I'm engaged," he said. "I'm engaged."

"Oh yes sir, from this moment on, you are officially my fiance. Man, that word sucks," Blaine said with a smile.

They were still sitting on the floor because Kurt couldn't stop staring at his ring. It had been half an hour since Blaine popped the question, and the realization finally hit him full force. He's getting married. He, Kurt Hummel, is marrying his beloved Blaine. He's gonna be Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Or Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Either way, he gets Blaine forever.

"I love you," he said as he gazed into Blaine's eyes with undying devotion in his own eyes.

Blaine looked at him and smiled back. "I sure hope so. I'd hate to think you're marrying me for my money or my good looks," he teased. "But I love you too, Kurt. I love you more than you can even imagine. I'd do anything for you. Be anything for you," he said before he leaned in for a kiss. Just a soft brush of lips against lips, but even that sent a spark down Blaine's spine.

Yes, he would do anything for Kurt. Kurt was his everything. In an ever-changing world, Kurt was one constant. His love for Kurt was the one permanent and never-changing thing. Kurt was his daily reminder that there's still something human left in him. His love for Kurt was the best part of him. He could be the Source of all evil, but there was nothing evil in him when he was with Kurt. With Kurt, he was simply Blaine. Man in love but still nothing more or less than just a man.

"Oh my God, I have to tell my sisters." Kurt inhaled deeply as he broke the kiss.

"Now?" Blaine protested as he slid his arms around Kurt's waist, trying to keep him close.

"Yes now, they have to know. I wanna share this with them. They are gonna freak out," he said in an amused voice.

"But I wanna cuddle," Blaine whined.

"Oh yeah sure, cuddle. Is that why Blainers is poking me?" Kurt teased.

Blaine gave him his best bitch stare. "Give me and Blainers our ring back. We no longer wanna marry you. We'll go and poke someone else if it bothers you that much, sir," he said and tried to get up, but Kurt tackled him.

"Oh, you are such a dork," he smiled before he kissed Blaine again. "Let me apologize both to you and Blainers cause I really, really wanna marry you both," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine just smiled wider as he held Kurt closer and kissed him passionately.

Blaine Anderson held his whole world in his arms.

* * *

"This will not go well, I tell you," Blaine said as he parked his car in front of the manor. He wasn't worried, of course, but the sisters were really irritating, that much he had to admit.

"We'll be fine," Kurt smiled.

"Of course you will. They love you. It's me I'm worried about," Blaine said with his most charming smile. Kurt placed both his hands around Blaine's neck. "Don't worry, I'll protect my big mean demon from my evil sisters, "he said with a smile. "I would never let anyone hurt you. I'd die before I let anything bad happen to you," Kurt said in a serious voice.

Blaine's brain went blank. The images...Kurt, lifeless in his arms...Staring but not seeing...

He took a step back and looked deep into his eyes as he grabbed his face between his hands. "Don't you ever say that again. Ever. Do you hear me, Kurt? Nothing will ever stand between us, do you understand? You will never have to choose between my life or yours. Ever. I won't let that happen," Blaine told him.

Kurt stared at him and wondered what the hell just happened. The change in Blaine's tone was so evident that it scared him a little. Blaine was looking at him, wide-eyed, and he looked as if he was staring right through him. So Kurt did what he knew best. He helped. He wrapped his arms around Blaine again, a comforting gesture, and held him tight.

"I know. I know you'll never let anything happen to me," he said. And he really believed that. Kurt knew that Blaine would never let any harm fall upon him. And that only made Kurt love Blaine more. He felt so protected in Blaine's arms. Like there was no place where he'd rather be, and truth be told, there wasn't.

In Blaine's arms, he was home.

Kurt kissed him, pouring all the love he felt for the man in his arms into that one kiss, hoping that Blaine would be able to sense it. By the happy sigh that followed, Kurt thought that his mission was successful.

"Now, let's go and give my sisters a chance to yell at us for rushing into marriage and scream their throats out," he said with a smile, and he took Blaine's hand as he led him forward.

The went through the door and Kurt called out. "Yo ho, hello!"

"Did you just call me a ho?" Piper asked as she walked towards them.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "That would be a no. I did not. Where are Phoebe and Paige?" he asked, gving her a kiss.

"Kitchen. Making dinner. Which means we'll have to order take out or we might all die a terrible, painful death," Piper said with a smile.

"I heard that!" Phoebe called out from the kitchen.

"Leave that and get in here, we're getting take out. Our treat," Kurt said.

"Oh thank God for that, I think our dinner is actually moving," Paige said as she entered the living room and Phoebe followed. "Not that I'm complaining, but why is it your treat?" she asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. Now was good as ever.

He took Blaine's hand and said, "We're engaged."

The sisters just stared at each other and then at Kurt and Blaine for the next few minutes. No one was saying a single word.

"Engaged?" Piper finally choked out. "As in getting married?"

"Well, my dictionary might be a little out of date, but last time I checked that's what it meant," Kurt said with a smile.

"But you can't get married!" Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah? You just watch me," Kurt said, not looking at her, but at Blaine. Blaine was smiling at him and that was all Kurt needed to be absolutely sure that this was the right decision to make.

"My baby brother is getting married." Paige beamed at him as she jumped between Kurt and Blaine, wrapping her arms around them both. "I call the dibs on being a bridesmaid!" she said with a smile.

"You guys are seriously doing this?" Phoebe asked again.

She couldn't believe this was all happening so fast. They just met! Well, not just, but it was too soon to even talk about that. And here they were, staring at each other, with those stupid hearts in their eyes, and talking about marriage? This can't be happening. She still had that bad feeling about Blaine deep inside her stomach, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just knew she didn't trust Blaine completely. Yes, she knew he adored her brother and Kurt was positively smitten, but...something about Blaine wouldn't let her relax around him. Not since that premonition she had when she saw nothing but eternal dark.

"Yes, I am marrying Kurt," Blaine answered simply.

"And you are sure about this?" Piper asked in a serious voice.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and said almost at the same time, "Absolutely."

Piper sighed and leaned in to hug them both. "In that case, congratulations to both of you. I guess we have a wedding to plan then, huh?" she said with a smile.

She knew better than to argue with Kurt. When he set his mind to something there was no way of talking him out of it. Did she think he was too young to get married? Of course, he wasn't even 22 yet, but she also knew that he loved Blaine. And if there was something Piper Halliwell understood, it was love. After all, she remembered the hell Elders put her through when she wanted to marry Leo. So she was going to try and make this as easy for Kurt as possible.

"You guys are gonna be so happy together. I just know it," she said. "Now get your asses off the couch and go get us food. I'm starving, and I have to go and kill that thing in the kitchen that Phoebe and Paige left in there," Piper finished.

Kurt and Blaine left to pick up food and as soon as the doors closed Phoebe started talking.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are gonna be so happy together? Where the hell did that came from, Piper? You can't just do nothing, we can't let them get married!" she said.

"Don't start with me, Phoebe. We're stuck with Blaine. Get over it," Piper said simply.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is something off about that guy?" Phoebe almost screamed at her.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that can''t lose Kurt over your stupid sixth sense that tells you there is something wrong with Blaine?" Piper barked back. She instantly regret it when she saw the hurt look on Phoebe's face.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, Phoebs. I know your intuiton saved us on more occasions that I can remember, but you have to let this go. I know Blaine is not your favorite person in the world, but guess what? He is Kurt's. Let be break it down for you. He is Kurt's favorite person in the world. Aside from Wyatt, I don't think he cares about anyone in this world as much as he cares about Blaine. And if the "book getting stolen" incident showed us anything, it's that we can't quite function without Kurt. He just needs to be around. WE need to have him around. And if that means you have to kiss Blaine's ass, then so help me God you will do it or I will kill you. 'Cause guess what? Life sometimes isn't fair. Deal with it, Pheobe. Are we clear?" Piper finished her rant.

"Fine, I won't say a thing when Kurt's around," Phoebe said.

"That's better. Now let's go and behave like the supportive sisters we are," Piper said with a smile.

The boys were back soon enough, and they sat down for dinner. Let's say it was pleasant. There was something in the air, just like everytime they were all together, but they just pretended it wasn't there. Which was surprisingly easy with Wyatt orbing around all evening and moving stuff around the house. "Wyatt, stop that please," Piper whined after she picked up a piece of food from the floor for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Fun!" Wyatt said in his baby voice.

"For you maybe, not for me. Now be a good boy and stop playing with food," she said sternly.

Wyatt just smiled and picked up on of the cupcakes from the table and orbed it into Kurt's head, causing him to gasp.

"Why you little..." he said as he picked frosting from his usually immaculate hair. He could hear Blaine laugh next to him. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Kurt asked as he quickly smeared some of the icing on Blaine's left cheek before the other man got the chance to escape. "Eww Kurt, you're worse than the baby," Blaine said, closing his eyes right before a cupcake hit him straight in the forehead and he winced.

"Wyatt!" Piper tried to sound serious, but smile simply escaped her lips.

"Messy Bvaine," the boy said with a smile.

Blaine was picking pieces of the cake from his curls and icing from his face when he heard Kurt laugh. "Oh so now YOU think this is funny. Wyatt, hit him too," Blaine said with a smile. To his complete and utter surprise, the boy actually orbed a cupcake straight into Kurt's face, and Blaine roared with laughter.

"You little traitor, how dare you take his side?" Kurt choked as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"Look Uncy Kurt!" he said right before another cake hit Blaine and then another one right after that.

"I should have known you're not gonna turn against your Uncy Kurt, now should I?" Blaine said as he leaned forward and swiped his icing covered finger over Wyatt's nose, making the boy giggle and squirm in his seat. "Got you now, what are you gonna do?" Blaine laughed as he placed his messy fingers all over the boys face, making him laugh.

"I am surounded by idiots," Kurt said as he continued to wipe his face. "Look at those two. I don't know which one of them is the bigger child," he said, but there was so much fondness in his voice.

Blaine was playing with Wyatt like they were a couple of two year olds instead of the most powerful child the magic world had ever seen and apparently a half demon that was pretty much anything but demon. Kurt was melting as he watched them.

He knew he didn't made a mistake of accepting Blaine the way he is. 'Cause this, this amazing man in front of him, this was the real Blaine.

At this point, both Blaine and Kurt were grabbing handfuls of food and just throwing it at each other while everyone else basically just took cover and watched in amusement. Wyatt's laughter was echoing around the room and Kurt's heart grew ten times inside his chest.

He could see this same picture in ten years, only with Blaine and their own baby. Blaine having a food fight with thir boy while Kurt pretended to scold them, but instead enjoyed every moment.

Looking at the two of them, and in light of recent events, that picture never seemed more real than today.

He would have that one day. He just knew it.

Blaine and Wyatt were holding their eyes closed as they basically just screamed at each other at this point, while they threw food in the general direction of the other person. Kurt decided it was enough.

"All right, both of you, stop it. Blaine, cut it out," he said.

"He started it," Blaine pouted, pointing at Wyatt. He hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"Well, I'm finishing it. Wyatt, no more playing with food. Do you hear me? No more," he told the boy and, unbelievably, the boy stopped immediately. The power Kurt had over Wyatt and the other way around was something out of this world, obviously.

Kurt lifted the boy from his chair and kneeled before him. "Look at you. You're a mess," Kurt said.

"Bvaine mess too," Wyatt said with a smile.

"Oh, is that so? Well mister, the difference between you and Bvaine is that Bvaine actually knows how to clean himself. Do you know how to do that?" Kurt asked in his sweetest voice.

"Yes," Wyatt clasped his messy hands together, sending more icing everywhere.

"Actually, no. So let's give you a bath while Blaine," he looked up and gave Blaine a stern look, "helps mummy and aunties to fix this mess you two made."

He took Wyatts hand and, in that moment, a few things happened.

Next ten seconds seemed to be happening in super slow motion. Ten seconds that lasted forever.

The second Kurt turned his back to them, a demon shimmered on his far right. Disgusting thing with boil covered skin and yellow eyes, covered in a hood that revealed only half of his face. Piper tried to wave her hands towards him, but he shimmered next to her and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain, but collected herself enough to pull out her hair, along with the oldest trick in the book: step on the attacker's foot. The creature yelped and stepped back in time for Paige to call out "Lamp!" and send the object flying toward the demon.

But the demon stepped back, as if he were expecting the thing to fly straight to him.

Kurt turned around just in time to see the creature lifting his hand. A dozen daggers came flying from it.

But the daggers weren't flying toward Kurt. They were flying toward Wyatt. The boy was busy cleaning his eyes from all the icing that was now stuck to his eyelashes and he saw nothing. He couldn't even lift his shield to protect himself.

Blaine was across the room, doing the same thing the boy was doing, but lifted his head at the same time Kurt turned around, just in time for both of them to yell.

"NO!" Kurt screamed as he flew head first in front of the unsuspecting boy to his right.

"NO!" Blaine screamed at the same time, as he waved his hand just a second too late.

Blaine sent most of the daggers flying the other way, but not before three of them hit Kurt.

"Kurt!" he screamed again, and flamed forward. He flamed and he didn't even care. He didn't care who would see or act on it. All he cared about was Kurt. His Kurt that was hurt. Someone hurt Kurt. His Kurt.

He was next to him in a second, just as the demon lifted his hand again.

"Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch!" Piper screamed as she waved her hands at the creature, sending him into the wall. He was up almost immediately. Phoebe rushed forward and levitated high enough to kick the monster in the chin, knocking him over.

Blaine rolled Kurt and gasped. Two daggers were sticking from his shoulder, and one was just above his heart. Blaine couldn't even breathe as he screamed."Paigeee!" He felt dizzy. Everything was spinning.

No.

Not now.

This can't be happening.

"Paige!" he called out again, and just as the sister was running towards them, the demon sent another dagger her way. She tripped as she ducked to avoid the attack.

Blaine let go of Kurt's body and screamed.

"Enough!" he roared as he turned towards the demon. He was the only one facing the creature, as the three sisters went forward to protect both Wyatt and the unconscious Kurt. He blinked and Source's dark eyes appeared in the place of his hazel ones. Demon immediately felt the full power of submission to the Source, just like all other demons felt around him. Demon's eyes went wide in confusion as he half bowed and choked "My L..." before Blaine screamed in anger and sent a dozen fire balls his way. The creature let out a piercing scream. A few seconds later, it was gone.

Blaine turned to see Phoebe staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

He couldn't even care about how much she saw or how much she heard. All he cared about was Kurt. He kneeled down just as Paige pulled the daggers carefully out of Kurt's body and held her hands above his wounds.

"Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok!" Blaine all but cried out.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Piper placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder to comfort him.

Hmm...Two forces that have been on opposite sides for centuries comforting each other over one thing. Kurt. Thats how precious Kurt was. That's how pure and valuable Kurt was, when even the embodiment of evil was scared to death of something hurting him.

Golden light was still travelling from Paige's hands and into Kurt's body when Kurt opened his eyes with a yelp.

"Wyatt!" he gushed out.

"Wow, he's fine, don't worry, lie down," Piper said as Kurt tried to stand up.

"Where is he? Where's Wyatt?" Kurt asked, still in a panic.

"He's right here, calm down," Phoebe said, holding Wyatt's hand.

Kurt got to his knees and crawled to the boy. He took Wyatt's face in his hands as if to check that he was actually fine. "Oh my God, you're ok. You're ok. You're ok," Kurt almost chanted.

He looked up and saw Blaine before he jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Blaine," he said before he started crying.

Blaine was positively crushed. His beautiful angel was first hurt, and now he was crying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All because he let himself relax for a few miserable moments. If he wasn't so caught up in his stupid food fight with the boy, he could have seen it coming. He could have protected Kurt.

He let himself relax for just a few minutes.

And disaster struck.

He held Kurt so tight he thought he might crush him. Yes, he knew he was overreacting, but he didn't give a shit. No one is allowed to hurt Kurt. NO ONE!

The more he though about it, the angrier he got.

Primary target was Wyatt.

Again, Wyatt.

Just like that first time.

And he told him...

No. He ORDERED him.

And he...

Blaine had to close his eyes, because the Source was back in his eyes again.

He was furious.

More than that.

He was craving blood.

Revenge.

He picked Kurt up in his arms and said simply, "We're going home," before he flashed away.

He didn't care about trivial things like the fact that he left his car behind, or the really big ones, like what are sisters gonna think about him vanishing in a flash of fire from their home. After all, they knew he had SOME demonic powers.

Bottom line was he just didn't give a fuck. He just wanted to get Kurt home. Where it was safe.

Phoebe gaped after them and then turned towards her sisters. "Well, so much for adorable and non-threatening Blaine," she said.

Blaine took Kurt home and they showered together. Blaine ran his fingers all over Kurt's skin as if he might break.

His precious Kurt.

Blaine's mind flashed back to a few months ago when they started "dating." The word was so mundane. It didn't fit at all. But he remembered how responsive Kurt was to every touch, even the lightest one. To every kiss, every swipe of their tongues together. How Kurt would moan lightly when Blaine kissed that sensitive spot behind his ear, or how he would arch his back when Blaine took him in his mouth.

His responsive little angel.

He also remembered the spark in Kurt's eyes when he told him he loved him for the first time. Or the first time they woke up together. Or that perfect smile Kurt wore when he made them breakfast for the first time and Blaine felt a pang in his chest at the sight. Or the fire within Kurt's voice when he said he would marry Blaine.

His Kurt.

His love.

His life.

His everything.

And all of that was almost stolen away from him because of one disobedient rat!

Blaine tucked Kurt into bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I would die for you too, Kurt. You need to know that. I am never gonna let anyone stand between us. Ever," he said before he flashed again.

* * *

He didn't even knew what hit him.

Blaine came through the door and he went flying backwards.

What the hell?!

"I have told you," he trailed off, "No, I have ordered you to stay away from the Halliwell manor, but noooo!" Blaine roared as he walked through the door. "You just won't listen, will you?" he said as he waved again and Gideon hit the book shelf with a cry.

"I told you to stay away. I warned you once, and I'm not a man of many words. In fact, I am neither a man of many words nor a man at all. How dare you disobey me?" Blaine screamed at the man as he threw a shock wave at him.

Gideon raised his hand in order to defend himself, but Blaine was faster. He flashed to the man and grabbed him by the throat. "He jumped in front of the baby today. MY Kurt jumped in front of Wyatt today. I was scared shitless he might die!" Blaine screamed as he burned the man's throat.

"After everything I've been through these past weeks, for me to lose him to someone as worthless as you!" Blaine screamed at him again as he let out flames to dance over the man's skin.

He was beyond furious. His vision was blurred and all he could see was Kurt jumping in front of that danger meant for Wyatt. His beloved Kurt getting caught in the crossfire. In a fire sent by this worthless, traitorous scum. If there was one thing Blaine hated more than anything in this world, it was traitors. He had spent years looking for the right people to surround himself with. Loyal people. People that he trusted with his life.

Drake.

Manda.

Wentworth.

He knew any of them would take the bullet for him and walk trough hell and back by his side. And they were all evil. To the very core. These people tortured and killed to get what they wanted. But they were loyal.

And look at this worm, Blaine thought in disgust.

Pretending to be their friend while Leo was talking praises about the man's virtues. He was trying to kill Leo's son behind his back. Worthless. Completely worthless. Blaine tightened his grip on the man.

Gideon let out a soul piercing cry.

Gideon was warned. After that first attack when Blaine jumped in front of Wyatt, Drake and Blaine had a "nice talk" with the Elder who ran the magic school. Of course, that was AFTER Blaine beheaded the demon who threw a fire ball at him, AFTER said demon told him that one of the Elders "hired" him to kill the Charmed's prodigy.

Well, that was a twist in the plot. So now, not only was Underworld scared of what Wyatt might grow into, but the "good" side was questioning their decision to let this happen. Wyatt was too much power concentrated into one person. Gideon wanted him dead. He knew that balance between good and evil is a sacred thing, and Wyatt was a monstrosity that was messing with the divine plan.

"He has to die," Gideon choked out, and Blaine released him.

"The man I love almost got killed today because of you. The man that means the world to me could have died today because you wouldn't listen to me. And I really don't like when people don't listen to me," Blaine said with a smirk.

"We should have never allowed that boy to be born. I was against it from day one. You should be on my side," he told Blaine, and Blaine laughed.

_Oh, how you bore me, _he thought.

"There is no YOUR side in this. You don't get to decide when the boy dies. You don't get to decide anything when it comes to Charmed. I. I make the decisions now," Blaine said, his voice full of authority.

"And you live only because I let you," Blaine reminded him.

That was the truth. Blaine let Gideon live only because he had no use for him dead. But HE was becoming a problem. His disobedience was becoming a problem. And NO ONE disobeys Blaine.

"Maybe I should tell the sisters that it was you who sent those demons after their precious boy. They would sure have their kick in killing you. Especially Piper. Oh man, she hates Elders almost as much as I do," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Can't say I blame her. You know, with evil, you at least know what to expect. We're monsters. Merciless killers. But you people? You disgust me. You hide behind your mask of good-doer and then stab them in the back," he said.

"As if you are much different," Gideon said.

"Oh, but I am. It's in my nature to hate. To destroy. To hurt. To kill," Blaine said, punctuating those last two words before he pinned Gideon to the wall behind him.

"You can't kill me. There are students here. Teachers. This place is protected by magic," he said as he tried to wiggle his way from the grip Blaine had on him.

"Oh yes, 'cause they sure can stop me. I mean, you're an Elder, right? In the hierachy of Good you're on the top, right? Right?" Gideon just choked on his answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Blaine said.

"And look at you, pathetically defenseless," Blaine spat out and released the man. Gideon fell on the floor.

Blaine walked around and stood above him. Gideon was covered in cuts and his skin was burned. Damn, that gotta hurt.

"Now, let me tell you a little story," Blaine said as he stepped on Gideon's thigh, effectively burning him. Gideon was screaming. "Oh yes, they can't hear you, so you can scream all you want," he said with a smile before he continued.

"You see, there's this lovely place called the Wasteland. Lovely, lovely place. Been there a couple of times. Now, you see, last time I was there, I picked up a few very useful powers. At first I had no idea what they do, but now I do," he said as he looked deep into Gideon's eyes. The man on the floor let out a piercing cry. Blaine smiled wide. "Oh, I see it works," he said simply, still smiling.

"I had no idea what I picked up there, so I had Seer look it up. As it turns out, I picked up Punisher demon powers. Nasty stuff, if you ask me. Very nasty. I don't know if you know, but Punisher demons are a very rare breed of demons with some very strange abilities. Like right now," he paused as he looked at Gideon's eyes again, making him cry out loud in pain, "I am making your bones turn to dust right inside your body. Painful, isn't it?" Blaine asked with another devilish smile.

He deserves to suffer. Kurt was hurt because of this filthy rat. HIS Kurt was hurt. Hence, Gideon and his stupid attempts to kill Wyatt have to stop.

Blaine would never say it out loud to anyone other than Drake and Kurt himself, but he was scared to death of losing Kurt. Every single thing that was a threat to Kurt's safety scared him like hell. Blaine was the man who stared at the face of danger and laughed at it, but when it came to Kurt...things were different. He couldn't allow anything or anyone to take Kurt away from him , not now when he finally had a chance to keep Kurt forever. He shuddered at the thought of his original plan and the pain he felt just a few days ago when he thought HE would have to be the one to kill Kurt.

But all of that was in the past. By some weird game of destiny, Blaine would get to keep both his throne and Kurt, the two things he loved the most. But...He almost lost Kurt today...Almost...Because of ...

That drew Blaine's attention to the screaming Gideon on the floor. "Oh, you're still here?' he asked in mock surprise.

He stepped off Gideon's leg, which was completely burned by now, and sat at his desk. He looked around. "Nice place you have here. Tell me, who's gonna replace you as the headmaster of Magic school?" Blaine asked. Gideon only groaned and next thing Blaine saw was a swirl of blue light trying to go through the door. He just laughed as he waved his hand and the blue light fell to the floor and screamed.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Blaine asked, shaking his head. "If no one can hear you scream your throat out, what makes you think you can get out? Oh, you idiot, you. Seriously, who the hell ever made you in charge of anything?" Blaine wondered.

Gideon just groaned.

"Well, this is no fun at all," Blaine said as he got up. "So, let's see what we have here," Blaine said as he ticked items on his fingers.

"First, I tell you to back off and let me handle this situation, and you disobey me. That's one. Then I tell you to not send anyone else after the Charmed ones or Wyatt, 'cause I have it under control, and you disobey me again. That's two. And third and most important, your stinky demon almost killed my fiance today. That's three through milion.

_**NO ONE HURTS KURT**_!" Blaine said as he lifted Gideon off the floor with one of his powers and held him up in the air. He kept the man's eyes open.

"Goodbye Gideon," he said in a cold voice and locked his eyes with the man.

The screams that were echoing throughout the room for the next few minutes were anything but human. Soul piercing cries that went straight to your bones. Well, they would go straight to Gideon's bones too if he wasn't in the process of losing every single 208 of them. Those Punisher demon powers sure were fun to own. Gideon's voice eventually gave out. He couldn't even scream anymore. But the pain was there. Oh yes, the pain was there.

Blaine enjoyed the view. He enjoyed it a lot. But he was bored again. He lifted his hand and threw a fire ball at whatever was left of Gideon. Truth be told, there wasn't much.

Blaine was pleased with himself.

Gideon was gone.

Kurt was safe.

Things were back to normal.

* * *

Few days latter Blaine and Drake were walking down the hallways of Blaine's chambers in Underworld. They had a meeting with the Council members later. Drake was eyeing Blaine and Blaine was pretending not to notice. Drake squinted at him and then let out a roaring laugh.

"Oh my sweet hell, you're limping!" he said through fits of laughter.

"Shut up" Blaine responded.

"Oh, I gotta take all the awards and give them to Kurt," Drake mocked. "Oh Your Royal Sorenes, does your tushy hurt?" he asked Blaine while poking him.

"I said shut up!" Blaine said again.

"Oh, you shut up, Sir Limps A Lot, your ass is on fire here. Pun totally intended." Drake poked him again. "Come on, tell me what happened." He smiled at Blaine.

Blaine gave him an unamused look and opened the door.

"You know, I'm not gonna give up, so you might as well open up," Drake said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my God, you're annoying," Blaine said, but a smile was dancing on his lips.

"Come on Blainers, sharing time. Did little oh-totally-not-little Kurt hurt you?" he teased.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything if you don't shut up!" Blaine said.

Drake made a gesture as if zipping his lips and then throwing away the key, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I made the mistake of calling Kurt a girl," he said simply and Drake howled with laughter.

"Oh Blaine, you idiot. What did you do that for?" he asked with a smile.

"It wasn't like that, you moron. We were fooling around and I wanted him to be a little...rougher, I guess. But he was reluctant, so I kinda teased him. I believe I said, "Kurt, don't be such a girl." Huuuuge mistake, dude. Huge. Let's just say he mauled me. And I have never loved him more," Blaine said with a huge grin. "Ok, you have two minutes to tease me. After that I'm gonna kill you," he said again.

"I am not gonna tease you for being a whore. You might be a cockslut, but you're still stronger than me and you can break me in half," Drake said with a smile. "But seriously man, I'm glad you're happy. I know I tease a lot, and I can't keep my nose out of your business, and I know I'm annoying as fuck, but I am really happy for you. And your little angel with the huge pendant that almost broke YOU in half, and now I'm done," Drake said and zipped his mouth again while Blaine smiled.

They were still walking as Drake cleared his throat.

"On a different but not unrelated subject," he started and then drifted off.

"Do you ever get tired of all of this?" Drake asked as they took a seat at the Council table.

"All of what?" Blaine asked.

"Underworld and shit. Being who you are. What we are? Fighting all the time?" Drake answered.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked again.

"Yeah man, I'm serious. I mean, look at you. You're like the man that has it all. You're respected, feared, you're loved more than probably any other man in the history of the world. Don't you ever wonder what would it be like if you could just be...normal?" Drake asked seriously.

"Dude, we were never normal. We weren't normal before this. We were just less powerful," Blaine said.

"I know but...don't you ever wish things could be different?" Drake asked

Blaine just stared at him. _What the hell brought this on?_

"Ok, spill it. What's going on?" Blaine said.

"Nothing's going on. I was wondering, now that you're gonna have the old ball and chain, no pun intended, 'cause I'm serious for what must be first time in my life, do you wish you could change something about the way we are? The way we live, I guess," Drake said.

"I never thought about it, to be frank," Blaine said honestly. "This," he gestured around himself, "is the only way I know how to live. WE both do. I'm not sure I would know how to function in different surroundings. I mean, I could adapt, I guess, but as strange as it may seem, I feel at home here. With you. And Kurt, hopefully, if everything goes well, which I hope it will," Blaine said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Drake smiled at his best friend.

"Oh no, what gave me away?" Blaine said in mock horror as his eyes went wide.

"You're such an asshole. I was having a moment here. You know what, I'm glad you're limping," Drake said as he stuck his tongue out at Blaine, and the other man laughed.

"Sorry, but to answer your question, yeah. I love him. More than anything in heaven or hell. He's all I ever wanted and thought I'd never have. Something that is utterly mine. And he makes me so happy," Blaine said simply.

"And you think he'll fit in here?" Drake asked doubtfully.

Blaine thought about it himself.

Yes, he knew that someone like Kurt doesn't belong in here. In Underworld. But he had no choice if he wanted to keep Kurt, and he definitely wanted that. More than anything. As Wizard explained to him, after the wedding Kurt will begin to change. To be more accepting of Blaine's "evil ways," for the lack of a better term. In time, he will completely embrace his destiny as Source's husband. Kurt will be one of them. His Kurt will be his forever. Just like he wanted.

And Kurt will be protected here. No one will dare to step on his shadow, let alone something else. Things changed a lot in the past few months. No one dared to question Blaine's leadership, for their own safety. Yes, Source's marriage to an angel will be the "talk of the town," but there are two ways of dealing with that.

_**You either accept it or you die.**_

_**Simple as that. **_

"He'll get used to it. Just like we did," Blaine said with certainty in his voice. Drake just noded.

A few moments later, ten other demons shimmered into their respective seats.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, right on time. I see we finally have order in here," Blaine said with a satisfied smile.

"Now, the reason I have summoned you here tonight is quite simple. I'm geting married," he said simply.

Oh, this is so amusing, Blaine thought as demons' heads snapped up like they were pulled by an invisible force.

"Married?" Chameleon leader said first.

"Yes. You know, vows, cake, music and stuff," Blaine said with a smile, teasing as if hoping someone would dare to question his decision or his choice of words.

"You're getting yourself a queen My Lord?" Seeker demon asked.

"Oh, don't let Kurt hear you call him queen. Like ever. He'll hurt you. Trust me, I learned that the hard way," he said with a wink at Drake and the other man laughed out loud.

Silence.

Blaine could hear a million unasked questions. A million things none of them dared to say. He just watched them with a smug smile. They were just staring at him. No one was able to say a word. In fact, Blaine was right. No one dared.

They knew better.

They knew their Lord.

Fearless man with powers to be feared off.

Man that survived the Wasteland twice. No other demon or non demon ever got out alive even once.

The man that defined all laws and made new ones.

The most powerful Lord the Underworld had ever seen.

They would be fools to try and question him. If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, shut up and obey. That was the new rule.

"So, you're marrying your angel? Rumours are true?" the Vampire queen asked.

"Yes I am. And those are not rumours. He is an angel and he is marrying me. Very soon you'll have one more person to answer to," Blaine smiled.

I dare you to say something.

_Oh, I dare you._

He teased, yes. But he knew he had to push them to see which one of them would cave first. Or if any of them would cave at all. But they were strangely quiet.

_Hmm, maybe they have learned their lesson_, he thought.

"To get a few things clear from the start," he said in a meanacing voice as he leaned forward, making all the demons around the table sit straight in their chairs, "I love this man. I am not scheming, I am not deceiving him or using him as a tool in some plan. I. Love. Him. Anyone who dares to as much as give him a side eye will lose that eye along with the rest of his head. You WILL all bow to him as you bow to me. Anyone who has a problem with this, please, show of hands," Blaine said as he eyed each demon around the table, one at a time. "Let's avoid any further problems, shall we? You cross me and I make you regret you were ever born, is that clear?" Blaine asked, and this time an almost

unanimous answer in the form of " Yes My Lord" came from the table.

"That's better," he said. "Now, I called you because I wanted you to hear the happy news from me first. That was the main reason. Also, this will cause commotion, I expect that. I'm a reasonable man and I know that Sources of all evil don't marry angels every day. It's...an extraordinary event," he said with a smile.

He eyed his demons again. "What I want from you is to keep your own kind under control. I don't want riots. I don't want problems. I don't want any distractions while we make our move. Am I making myself clear? " he asked in a gravelly voice.

He heard affirmative responses from the demons around the table.

"See how we get along just fine?" he said with a genuine smile on his face. "Also, I need you to find me a holy ground somewhere above the surface. Seer is already looking for a Dark Priest to perform the ceremony, and it has to happen on a holy ground, preferably on an ancient burial ground. Since Drake found me a Wizard, Forsaken Lands are still without an owner. You want it? Find me a location. That's it. Any questions? If not you're free to go," Blaine said.

Gina raised her hand.

"Yes, Gina?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"So, he will be one of us? If you marry him by our ways, he will be on our side?" she asked.

Blaine's smile grew wider. "Well, I'm glad to see that at least one of you uses their brain. Yes Gina, Kurt will be one of us. He already knows I'm a demon. And he's fine with it. With the Dark wedding, he will be completely open to evil. Or, as you said, one of us" he said.

She just nodded.

"Anyone else have any questions?"

No one said a thing. "Good. Now go and find me that location." And with that they were gone.

Drake laughed. "Oh man, I thought their heads would explode when you said that queen thing," he said.

"I can't wait to see Kurt boss them around. They are gonna hate his guts, but gonna have to kiss his ass. Life is good, Drake. Life is good." He smiled back.

They left the chamber and walked down the hall.

The same halls that would welcome one Kurt Hummel very soon.

Just the way it's meant to be.


	16. Chapter 15

**Is Top!Kurt a warning? **

**If not then Bottom!Blaine must be -_- cause you know, we're hypocrites like that. *eye roll***

* * *

There was a knock on his chamber doors.

"Enter" he called and Manda pushed the heavy oak doors open. She entered the room, followed by a girl in an emerald green dress.

"My Lord, I have found you a Dark Priestess," she said and Blaine turned around.

"Well hello there." he said with a smile. "Aren't you a pleasant surprise."

The girl in front of him was, well, to put it mildly, beautiful. She was in her thirties; he had long strawberry blonde hair that went almost to her waist in perfect ringlets and big green eyes. She was tall, lean, and she looked like a fairy more than like a damn dark anything.

"Shouldn't she be old and toothless?" Blaine turned to Manda.

She smiled. "I had a feeling your angel wouldn't exactly be happy with someone butt ugly performing his wedding, My Lord. So I dug a bit. And I found Samantha. Dark Priestesses are not exactly easy to find these days. But I think it was worth the search My Lord." Manda said.

_I have to find a way to promote her_, Blaine thought to himself._ She's bloody brilliant. _

"Well done Manda." He said patting her shoulder. "I'm really proud of you," he said.

She was smiling brightly at him. It wasn't everyday you get the most powerful evil being on the face of the Earth praising you for your work. But then again, Manda always knew she's one of Blaine's favorites. She worked really hard to get his trust and there was no way in hell she's gonna lose it that easily. She knows how Blaine thinks and she did her best to meet his needs and requests. She simply used her head more than those around her.

Blaine turned to the Priestess again. "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Blaine," he said outstretching his hand towards her and she eyes it for a second before taking it.

"Samantha" she said.

"Excellent. Now walk me through it. What do I need to do, what do you need to do, where do we do it, how do we do it and what will it all mean. Go." He said. There was informality to his voice, but that fooled no one. It still rang with authority. This was a man whose questions you BETTER answer or else...

"A dark wedding is a rather simple ceremony My Lord," she said and Blaine looked at Manda again. She obviously told her how to address him even if he introduces himself by his first name. Yes, he definitely needs to find a way to reward Manda.

"You have to drink a drop of his blood, that will be enough. I need to perform the ritual at night, because that makes the charm more powerful. Obviously you have to have the wedding on the surface, in order to keep at least a part of your disguise, but there are ways around that one too. If the location above the ground is directly above the holy grounds in the Underworld the effect will be the same.

As for what it will mean..."she paused. "I can't promise you miracles My Lord. He will be more...Prone to evil. He won't fear it as much. He will be more accepting of your true self and he won't fear you. Not even the Source you. He will be able to walk hand in hand with you and see past the evil that surrounds you. But he will not be evil. There is no spell in the world that will make your angel be like you. " She said and her voice broke in the end, fear evident in it.

"Brilliant." Blaine clasped his hands in joy.

She snapped her head up and looked at him, incredulity taking over her face. "You are ok with these terms My Lord?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he said happily. "I don't want Kurt to be evil. I want Kurt to be Kurt. I'm not changing the man I love into an unrecognizable monster. I want all you just said. I want him by my side, him as him and me as me. I want him to be able to handle me. Can you give me that?" he asked sternly.

"Yes My Lord, if you do as I tell you that will happen." Samantha replied.

"Perfect." He said again. He turned to Manda. "Now take Samantha, get her accommodated and take good care of her. Get her some human clothes and help her fit in. Kurt needs to meet her and get to know her. There is no way in hell he's gonna let someone he doesn't trust do the ceremony. " He smiled as he thought about his silly fiancé and how he went from "demanding" to " bat shit" crazy in a span of a few weeks"

Kurt graduated last week and they were finally free to get to the preparations for the wedding. He even got a job in a prestigious design house and was able to convince them to give him two months to prepare for the wedding and then he'd take the place. Lets just say that after Blaine talked to them "nicely" no one had a problem with Kurt starting his job in two months and not right now. Kurt was fierce. He was a pushy, demanding, control freak and Blaine thought it was adorable.

"We will meet you somewhere public so you can charm him into letting you perform our wedding. I assume you can do that?" Blaine asked and this time with an underlining threat was in his voice.

"Yes My Lord, you can rely on me," she said.

He crooked his eyebrow at her. Well, well, well. Obedient are we? Speaking of obedient...

"You can go Manda. Send the Wizard in. I believe I owe him a favor," Blaine said.

Manda bowed and the two girls left. Not five minutes later the Wizard walked in and bowed himself.

"My Lord." he said.

"Hello Tyler. I believe I will no longer need your services." Blaine said not looking at him and the man gulped. "However, I did make a promise. And I keep my promises." he spoke again and lifted his eyes to look at the man. "I'm giving you your daughter back, do you have everything you need?" Blaine asked calmly.

Tyler was staring at him and there were tears in his eyes. _Could it be? Will he really...?_

"I assume you still want her back?" Blaine asked and that seem to snap the man back to reality.

"Yes My Lord, more than anything. More than anything." he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What do I need to do?" Blaine asked looking at the man.

This he could understand. The pain. The fear. The anticipation. Hopes and dreams were not restricted to only good. Evil hoped too. They just didn't hope for same things.

"I will need your blood and you will have to read a spell from Grimoar. I will have to do the same but as I am neutral I will have to read the spell I took from the Book of Shadows before you returned it to the Charmed ones." Tyler spoke.

Blaine just nodded. "Ok. Get it done and call me when you're ready." he said simply.

Tyler took one step forward and looked at Blaine's eyes. They weren't the eyes of the monster that ruled over them with an iron fist, they were...Almost human. Hazel eyes that actually held some emotion in them unlike the black hollow that was all there was inside the Source's .

"You will really do this?" Tyler asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Blaine eyed him for a second. "I already told you. I am kind to those that are good to me. You did your part. Or at least you did the best you could. And I believe that you couldn't do better than you have, no matter how hard you tried. So I'm satisfied with you. Hence, I get to reward you. You kept your end of the deal and now it's time to keep mine. Get it ready and call me to do my part." Blaine said.

Tyler fell to his knees and let out a choked sob. "Thank you," was all he said but in those two simple words was all Blaine needed to know that he wasn't making a mistake in helping this man. He was just someone who lost it all and Blaine remembered the FEAR of loosing it all far too well.

Just as promised, two days latter Blaine gave his blood to Tyler and read the spell from the book. The process itself was simple, pour the blood over the place where the girl was buried and say the words. Little smoke, little fire, little fear later and the girl was back. Wizard didn't lie when he spoke of her beauty. The girl was exceptional. She was pale and she had plump pink lips that reminded Blaine of Kurt for some reason. He even smiled at the girl as he set them both free. No need to go into hiding again. Blaine will make a law that same evening that forbids everyone, capital E, to hurt neither Tyler nor his daughter.

* * *

If only things were as easy with Kurt's family as they are with his subordinates. Yes he said family and not sisters cause Blaine finally got to meet Kurt's father. Victor.

Victor was an extremely good looking man in his mid fifties but he was also very… Not Kurt like, to put it that way. It took Blaine about 5 minutes to understand that Kurt got pretty much everything from his mother. Everything good in Kurt must have come from her cause this man seemed awfully disconnected and detached from his family. Blaine spent the afternoon at the manner, three sisters, Kurt, Victor and him, all discussing the plans for the weeding. Well, most of them were planning cause Phoebe just grunted ever once in a while and Victor...Victor was bitching. Kurt was doing his best to ignore the snarky comments and the whole "what the hell do you think you're doing" attitude.

But when Blaine left to get drinks and Victor said for the hundredth time: "I can't believe you're marrying this guy." Kurt snapped.

"Oh enough already. Would it make you happier if I was marrying a girl?" he asked.

'Oh don't sass me Kurt, you know perfectly well this has nothing to so with you being gay. Don't turn this into an issue." he said.

Yes, Kurt knew this had nothing to do with the "gay thing", in fact, that was one of the things where Victor actually surprised him pleasantly few years back when he came out, but he was just pissing him off right now. He was going through some stuff over and over again, getting his family to accept Blaine. And he was actually getting tired as hell.

"You are making this an issue. I am marrying Blaine. End of discussion. You either get along with the program or let us work in piece. Simple as that." Kurt said.

Victor opened his mouth to say something but Piper cut him off: "Just drop it dad. I've been there. Trust me, it gets ugly and you can't win. Kurt loves him and no matter what is going through your head right now, Blaine adores Kurt. He would take a bullet straight through the head for him. So just shut it and play nice. Not like you'll be around much longer." She finished and he didn't miss the accusation in her voice.

Yes, Victor was never around. Not for his daughters and not for Kurt. Truth be told, he found out about Kurt when Kurt was 15 so that wasn't making it any easier. To put it simply, Victor wasn't such a "father figure' and that's that.

"Fine. I won't say another word," he said.

Kurt was pleased that at least he won this small victory cause things were not going well with the wedding plans.

Everything was so hard. Getting even the smallest things done was difficult. Like getting the place booked. Or get the decorations ready. Or actually find a band that didn't suck, and knew the songs he wanted played at his wedding. Just, pick a thing. Any thing. And that thing will go wrong.

Of course. Little did Kurt know that it was Blaine who was sabotaging this entire wedding extravaganza. He hated himself for doing what he did but he had to make it possible for Kurt and him to get married at night. They found a perfect location, right above the red lands in Underworld and Kurt loved Samantha and everything was gonna be perfect if he could just get Kurt to say yes to his plans.

But that was the tricky part. Kurt had a specific idea of what he wanted and it will be hard as hell to get him to change his mind. Still, Blaine wasn't anything if not persistent. And he was gonna marry Kurt by his own terms even if it's the last thing he ever does.

And that's when a little problem occurred.

* * *

"You don't have to scream at me, I can hear you perfectly fine." Blaine said calmly and that seemed to piss Kurt off even more.

They were in elevator, going home, and Kurt was bitching the whole way. Like the "whole way". They were discussing plans for the wedding with the sisters that night and Blaine knew what he HAD to do, so he was trying to put the idea out here in a way that won't say: "Oh I have to drink your blood in a midnight ceremony or you and I have to say hasta la vista to each other." Yeah, quite the icebreaker. But Kurt seemed to hear just the words "outside" and " night" and lost his shit. Blaine tried to explain what he meant; in fact the plan was perfect, touché Seer. But Kurt wouldn't let him say a word. He just went on and on. And Blaine was getting tired of it.

"Of all the stupid ideas I've heard in my life, and I lived with 3 girls for 6 years, that one you said was by far the worse. If there was a competition in "Ruin your wedding day' you would win Blaine. You and your bloody brilliant idea." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh would you shut up already." Blaine hissed under his breath.

Kurt slammed the door as he entered the loft behind Blaine.

"And you know what?" he asked in anger as he pointed his index finger towards Blaine. "You can take this marriage and shove it up your ass" he screamed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Well, he knew this wouldn't be easy but Kurt was such a drama queen.

"I'm just approaching things from different angle here." Blaine said calmly.

Kurt raised his hands in the air and then slammed them back on his thighs. "I am NOT getting married in a field, with bugs and grasshoppers and in a voodoo ceremony no matter how much the idea seems appealing to you." Kurt barked at him.

"I'm not saying that we HAVE to do it, all I said was that it would be romantic. We're not getting married in a church ceremony anyways and there is no way in hell I am doing it in Halliwell manner. I can take only so much crap," Blaine said bluntly.

"So the other option is for us to run in a meadow like savages? Are we gonna braid each other's hair Blaine? Or maybe we could even not shower for a month before the wedding, you know, to make it country-appropriate." Kurt spat out.

"It was just an idea Jesus, why do you have to be such a bitch about it?" Blaine barked back.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, "What did you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Little Miss Sunshine, have I offended you?" Blaine asked in mock surprise. "I'm shocked you even heard me from all that bloody blabbing you were doing for the past half hour. You are such a drama queen."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a drama queen? At least I'm not an idiot that wants to have a wedding in the middle of the night." Kurt screamed.

"Oh my God would you just shut the fuck up?" Blaine said. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. "Just shut your face already," he said again.

"Don't talk to me like that." Kurt growled at him.

"Like what? Like you talk to me? You've called me idiot 14 times in past half hour." Blaine said angrily.

"I call them like I see them." Kurt said while wearing his best bitch glare.

_Calm down Blaine, calm down... _He was chanting inside. _Huh, easier said than done._

"OH really? At least I'm not an uptight bitch that's afraid to step outside of his comfort zone. Or think with his own head. Please, go and re-act Piper's wedding to Leo, hey, you're just gonna have to find another groom!" Blaine screamed.

"Don't push me Anderson" Kurt spat back pointing his finger back at Blaine.

"Stop acting like it's all about you. I'm in this wedding too, in case you haven't noticed. But heeey, you're so high and mighty you might actually end up marrying yourself. Cause keep this up and you're gonna be standing in your perfect little white wedding isle ALONE" Blaine yelled.

"I said don't push me Anderson!" Kurt screamed at him

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Blaine yelled back.

He saw Kurt rushing forward and for a second he thought Kurt would actually hit him. But before he could wrap his mind around it he felt Kurt crush his mouth to his in a bruising kiss.

"Wuh," he tried to say but Kurt pushed him against the wall and kissed him even harder.

"Shut up! Not a word" Kurt hissed before he bit on Blaine's lower lip making him groan into Kurt's face. He opened his mouth and Kurt's tongue found it's way in.

"So, I'm gonna be walking down the isle alone you say, huh? Kurt asked as he nibbled at Blaine's lips.

"I'm..." Blaine started but Kurt cut him of by pushing his thigh between his legs and thrusting up. "I wasn't asking," he growled. "And I said shut up"

_Did he just growl at me_? Blaine's brain went into over drive.

Kurt kissed him again as he slid his hands down Blaine's body, settling his hands on Blaine's hips. He kissed him with passion that could set fire to the rain. He removed his mouth only to start mouthing down Blaine's neck, eliciting a loud moan from the man.

"Kurt" Blaine choked out.

Kurt took his lips off of Blaine's skin only to take both of his hands and pin them above Blaine's head.

"What part of shut the fuck up is not getting trough to you?" Kurt asked in a rough voice "When I say you shut up-you *lick* shut *lick* up *another lick*" Kurt said he licked his way back into Blaine's mouth.

A wide smile flashed across Blaine's face. He loved this side of Kurt just as much as Kurt loved Blaine's wild side. Blaine still couldn't forget that night at the parking lot or that night last week when his sweet kitten Kurt turned into a wild animal. You just needed to push the right buttons and sexy as hell dominant Kurt would emerge.

Blaine was surprised how much he enjoyed being pinned beneath Kurt when he was on fire like this. Who knew, huh? But then again, Blaine was the ultimate authority; everyone did as he said, as he ordered. Being with Kurt, like this, was his only time when he relinquished that control he had over everything and everyone. And he absolutely loved it.

"Make me shut up" he growled back and Kurt smiled. All of the sudden they weren't angry any more. But that doesn't mean Kurt wasn't a man on a mission.

"Be careful what you wish for" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips before he kissed him again. Blaine reached up to tug at Kurt's hair, pulling him as close as possible. "God you're so hot like this" he mumbled before he attached their mouths back together.

"You just can't keep quiet, now can you?" Kurt asked as he sank his teeth into Blaine's earlobe and Blaine gave out hot, panting gasps. "These are in the way," Kurt whispered in his ear, tickling the hair at the nape of his neck with his breath, as he unbuttoned Blaine's pants. He licked his way down Blaine's jaw line and began kissing his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth enough to leave a deep red mark on his collarbone. "MINE!" he said.

Kurt tugged at the hem of Blaine's shirt, and Blaine lifted his arms briefly to allow him to pull it off. Kurt was placing wet kisses along Blaine's chest, before he sucked on his nipples, swirling his tongue around each of them.

"Oh holy hell" Blaine moaned.

Kurt sank to his knees, pulling Blaine's pants and boxers along the way.

"Shoes in the way Blaine, shoes in the way." Kurt scolded him as Blaine lifted first one then the other leg for Kurt to remove his clothes completely. He placed warm, open-mouthed kisses along Blaine's inner thigh and moved upward. He licked a long stripe over Blaine's V-line, making Blaine groan loudly. So Kurt did it again. And again. He could sense Blaine whimper above him.

"Oh God, I want you so bad" Blaine panted.

"Yes, yes, both you and your ass will be served today, just shut up already" Kurt said with a bitch glare.

Kurt was probably the only person in the world that was able to pull out a bitch glare while he's on his knees.

Kurt got up and kissed Blaine again, licking his way into his mouth.

Kurt moaned and slid his hands under Blaine's thighs and lifted him so Blaine's legs were wrapped around his waist. Kurt held him up by his ass, squeezing hard, as Blaine attacked his lips, moving kisses down to his jaw line and neck.

"Bedroom" Kurt mouthed.

"Oh no, no, do it here" Blaine said as he sucked hard on Kurt's neck

Kurt looked at him and then smiled. "Ooooh, big mistake sweetie" he said in a husky voice before he carried Blaine to "study-desk"

_Well, he's not gonna study there any more_, Kurt thought with a smirk.

"You are wearing too many clothes," Blaine said kissing Kurt again as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Hey, that's Dior" Kurt whined.

"Do I look like I care?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's belt before hastily undoing it. Kurt smirked, assisting in sliding down his skintight jeans.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hands and spun him around, pushing his face first onto the desk and opened a drawer.

_Last time they were here..._

"Aha!" Kurt exclaimed as his fingers wrapped around the small bottle.

Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's back, making him buck his hips forward, as he coated his fingers. He swiped a single finger across Blaine's entrance, just teasing.

"Kurt," Blaine moans, not really capable of anything else anymore, "Kurt..."

"I'm sorry but A. I told you to shut up and B. I can't hear you over the noise of me being a bitch and a drama queen." Kurt said, still playing with his finger.

"You are such a bastaaaaa," Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt pushed one finger in, sliding it in and out.

"Oh holy hell" Blaine gushed out.

Kurt kissed down his back as he added another finger." Mmm, I take it you like it sweetie" he asked

Blaine just nodded furiously and begged for more.

He actually begged. This was quite a picture. Not that anyone could see of course but still. Infamous Lord of the Underworld falling apart under the touch of fragile angel. Blaine loved this feeling of utter bliss that he felt when he let go of all of his inhibitions with Kurt. It wasn't just the sex; it was so much more than that. He trusted Kurt more than anyone in his whole life, enough to let Kurt take control over his body, over his life.

Kurt leaned in to grab Blaine's curls, pulling him in to kiss him with fiery passion. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue, tasting him and groaning into Blaine's mouth. "God Blaine, you are the hottest thing ever" he mouthed.

"Please...More" Blaine panted.

"Whatever you want babe, whatever you want," Kurt said as he slid another finger in. He moved them around and very soon Blaine was a writhing mess, reduced to nothing but moans and pleads.

"Are you ever gonna call me bitch again?" Kurt asked with lust filled voice. God, he needed to get inside Blaine like yesterday but he wanted to make him beg.

Blaine slammed his fist down on the table. _That little bastard._ He just grunted.

"I can't hear you Blaine" he said as he rubbed his finger over that particularly sensitive spot and Blaine screamed.

"I am so gonna get you back for this" he choked out and Kurt chuckled, the asshole. "I will never call... Oh God… Call you a … guh... Bitch... Just... Do it already. Please," he managed to say.

"See? All you had to do was ask nicely," Kurt said before he leaned in to bite lightly on Blaine's neck.

Kurt held onto Kurt's hips as he lined himself to Blaine's entrance before sliding in slowly. Blaine threw his head back whining and begging for more. Once Kurt was fully inside he rolled his hips experimentally, eliciting more delicious sounds from Blaine.

"Such a good little idiot" Kurt teased and Blaine actually laughed.

"I hate you," he said.

Kurt rolled his hips again and Blaine moaned.

"Suuuure you do" Kurt told him with a smile.

"Move" Blaine barked.

_God he needed more. He needed something, anything._

"Yes idiot sir" Kurt said with a smile before he pulled almost all the way back and then slid back in. Blaine let's out a loud cry as Kurt's hips stammer forward on a perfect angle.

_Oh man, this is something a guy could never get used to_, he thought to himself. It doesn't help that Kurt is on fire tonight either. His thrusts are deeper, almost violent and it feels so damn good. Blaine is alternating between the cries of "more" and "harder" and choking sounds that sound an awful lot like Kurt's name.

Kurt continued to pull out almost halfway, and then pulled Blaine toward him as he thrusts forward until their bodies meet again in a wet slap. Just the sound is obscene enough to make Kurt's toes curl.

Kurt took a deep breath before he started pounding into Blaine mercilessly shaking the desk, causing Blaine to shout out in ecstasy and let out a string of curses. Kurt's thrusts becoming more erratic. "Holy fuck" he moans and that does it. Blaine's moaning turns to high, desperate keening as he convulses around Kurt's dick and comes all over the desk.

"Blaine, Blaine, oh God," Kurt babbles, too desperate to be embarrassed about how needy he sounded he followed Blaine over the edge.

It took them a few moments to get their breathing under control again. Kurt pulled out and leaned himself over the desk, next to Blaine. He kissed him gently, pushing a few stray curls off of his forehead.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything cause oh man were you brilliant or what" Blaine panted, 'but what in the name of all that's unholy was that?" he asked.

Kurt kissed him again. "I kinda lost it, didn't I?

"A little" Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt again.

"I'm sorry, I just freaked out over everything." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine got up and took Kurt's hand. He walked them both to the bathroom for a shower. They were silent the whole time. Ten minutes later Kurt was wearing Blaine's sweatpants and his favorite "comfort" shirt. They laid down, Blaine back to headboard, and Kurt crawled between his legs.

Blaine kissed the top f his head. "Ok, talk to me." he said finally.

"It's silly" Kurt said.

"If it's making you angry enough to fuck me into oblivion then it matters. Again, not that I'm complaining but that's not exactly typical you. So, talk to me" Blaine said again.

"It shouldn't be this hard" Kurt said simply, his voice not more than a whisper.

"What shouldn't be hard?" Blaine asked him.

"A person shouldn't have to need a miracle to get married on their actual wedding day. I feel like everything is working against us. Or against me. The hall, the music, the caterer, everything. It's like: Hey you wanna get married? Well tough luck, it ain't gonna happen. You know? And I just...These past two weeks have been like my own personal version of hell and...I just...I...Sometimes I think it's just not meant to be." Kurt said with sadness in his voice.

_Oh fuck,_ Blaine thought. He felt like crap for doing what he did but he had to._ I'm doing this for us baby, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, hey." he said as he pulled Kurt closer, wrapping him in his arms and kissing the top of his head. "These things happen. You can't control them. Life comes at you. You just have to push through it. And look," he paused as he angled himself to look at Kurt's eyes, " this is all about us. Not the place where we do it. Or what we eat that day. Or what crappy music will play. At the end of the day Kurt, this is about the two of us, saying forever to each other. This is about you saying you want to be mine forever. That's all I need. Not some fancy party or whatever. I just need you Kurt. Only you." Blaine said before he gently kissed Kurt's lips.

Kurt turned around and hugged Blaine with both arms. "I love you so much," he said in a barely audible whisper. "I'm sorry I freaked out. And I'm sorry I called you idiot. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it," he said as he placed his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, his favorite place. HIS place.

"That's ok, my little bitchy drama queen. We all say things we don't mean sometimes. Including me. So I'm sorry too." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's head again.

"Will you tell me what you had in mind? What you wanted to tell me before I started yelling at you like a madman?" Kurt smiled lightly. "That midnight thing."

Blaine smiled. "You sure you wanna hear it?' Blaine asked.

He knew he had to get Kurt to say yes to the midnight ceremony but he still hated, simply hated, to see Kurt like this. He hated to be the one that made Kurt unhappy over anything. But this had to be done. He wanted Kurt forever and this was his way of getting that forever.

"Yes. Tell me. I never heard anything pass "night" and "out" to be honest." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"Ok, just hear me out before you go crazy and pin me to the desk again, ok?" Blaine teased and Kurt blushed.

_**God he loved Kurt so much**_. He loved that Kurt could still blush like a school girl and look at him with those doe eyes like he saw him for the first time. Blaine never thought it's possible to love someone this much. But as it turns out...

"I've talked to Drake about a few things and let's be honest you and I are not exactly a typical couple. He might have been mocking me when he said it but he had a point. I mean, how often do you have a gay angel and a gay demon getting married?" Blaine laughed and Kurt joined him.

"So he thought we should have a non-typical wedding too. We looked up a bit and... A month from now there will be a meteor shower over San Francisco. We figured it's gonna be perfectly visible right near that small castle on the top of the bay. We went there and there's this beautiful clearing where we could set everything up. It's summer anyway so it's not gonna be cold, we could have big white lamps all around and isle made out of orchids and pearly white tents in front of the caste where we could hold the reception. We could say our vows right as the shower begins. I just thought it might be romantic to say "I do" while the sky is falling on us." Blaine finished and Kurt stepped back to look at him.

He just stared.

He couldn't get his mouth to form words.

That was the most romantic thing Kurt had ever heard. And it came from his Blaine. His demon. His perfect demonic fiancé that wanted to marry him under the stars, in a castle. Kurt always felt special around Blaine but this was more than he ever hoped for. His life was far from perfect and he often feared he might never be happy. And look at him now. His perfect boyfriend is giving him a fairytale wedding, making him feel like the most special person in the whole world.

Kurt threw himself on Blaine and started crying. "Hey, it's ok, we don't have to do it, please don't cry Kurt, I'm sorry I said anything." Blaine said as he stroked Kurt's back.

_Fuck midnight ceremonies, he's crying for fuck's sake! Nothing is worth Kurt's tears, nothing! _Blaine thought.

"No, no I love it Blaine. It's perfect. It's the single most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much Blaine. So much." Kurt said as he lifted his head and started kissing any part of Blaine's neck and face he could reach and Blaine giggled.

"I love you too oh Hummel, you crazy beast you" he smiled at him. Kurt wiped his cheeks and looked at Blaine again. "Can we have comfy white chairs with purple bows around them? And a black cubed dance floor? Can we have a white chocolate cake with a rainbow on top of it cause we're the two most awesome gays that ever gayed?" He smiled at Blaine and Blaine laughed out loud.

He couldn't help but smile at the irony of it. A dark wedding in white, oh the unknowable universe. The day that darkness in the form of Blaine Anderson found a light in the form of Kurt Hummel. And Blaine had never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted this. To be united with Kurt. Forever.

"You can h

ave whatever you want Kurt. I'll give you everything you want Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said with smile and Kurt rewarded him with one of those smiles that could light up the entire world.

"Oh my God." Kurt said biting his lip. "Oh my God Blaine." he squeaked and hugged Blaine again. "You make me so happy," he said

Blaine was in heaven. Cause heaven was in his arms. And a month from now nothing will ever stand between them again.

* * *

Things went much smoother once Blaine stopped sabotaging everything. Oh yes, ha ha, he found it hilarious. It was so easy to get everything done. The castle was beautiful but all they needed were the front wide stairs. Here the actual vow exchange will happen. Speaking of vows, Blaine had some problems with writing those. This wedding was anything but ordinary and he just wanted to make the perfect vow to Kurt. He loved him so easily but he found it so hard to put it into words.

"Yo, how's the sappy part coming along?" Drake asked as he flopped next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine had a writing pad and pen in his hand, scribbling down but nothing smart was coming out.

"It's not. I feel like this should be so easy. I love that guy for fuck's sake, how hard can it be to write down the shitty lines and actually say it." Blaine said as he threw both the writing pad and the pen on the table.

"All right, relax man, let me help you." Drake said as he took the objects Blaine just threw.

"Oh my God, you're gonna help me?" Blaine actually laughed.

Drake gave him a look. "Keep that up and I'm gonna kick you in the balls so hard, oh Dumbass leader that you'll be forced to play chess on your honeymoon instead of making Kurt scream his throat out. So shut up," he said.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at him. He knew where this is going but he might as well go with it.

"Dear Kurt" Drake wrote down on the first empty page. " Since the moment I met you I knew that if my life was a movie you wouldn't be buried in the credits as something like Tall Pale Man." he said and Blaine laughed out loud. "I knew that one day we will be riding a rainbow, over a field of lilacs and singing show tunes together." he scribed down.

"Kurt, if we never met, we would be like two hummingbirds that had also never met." He said sticking his tongue out of his mouth in fake concentration. "Kurt, you talk to me with wisdom that can only come from experience, like a guy who went blind because he looked at a solar eclipse without one of those boxes with a pinhole in it and now goes around the country speaking at high schools about the dangers of looking at a solar eclipse without one of those boxes with a pinhole in it." Drake said again.

"I love your toothless smile. I love your spiky hair that threatens to poke my eye out. I also love your eyes that look like two blue circles with big black dots in the center. So before I say I love you forever let me ask you something that has been torturing me since I have met you but I never dared to ask you. Kurt, do you think that when elephants drink water trough their trunks the water tastes like burgers? And now, marry me you sexy beast you. Love, Blaine." Drake hit a huge full stop at the end of the crap he wrote down and looked down at the paper proudly.

"See? Romantic as fuck." he said as he hid Blaine in the head with the pad. Blaine was still laughing.

"You are such an idiot," he said.

"Yeah, but you love me and I get you to relax." Drake said with a real smile. "Look man, you don't have to write a fucking novel to convince him that you love him. A.) He already knows that and B.) Just speak from your heart man. You don't need fancy words or shit like that. Your heart already knows what you feel, now just play it safe and keep it simple. Kurt will love it no matter what." Drake said.

Blaine eyed him before he said: "When the fuck did you become so smart?" he asked.

"Um..." Drake put a finger over his mouth and pretended to think. 'Ever since you appointed me as your best man I had to take over." he said and then got up. "Ok, my job here is done, I'll go and let Kurt check out my ass now." he said and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, how's that going?" Blaine asked as he took the pad back in his hands. Kurt was taking care of Drake suit, just like he was taking care of theirs. "No best man in my wedding will look anything less than perfect." Kurt ordered and you'd be crazy to dispute that.

"Oh puuuurfect. For some reason it's very important that my suit is tailored to perfection. And it needs to be from 100% imported silk that costs more than a kidney on the black market. Man, for a little guy Kurt is very loud when he's pissed" Drake said and he was kinda impressed.

"Yep, that's my guy." Blaine said with a huge smile.

"Ok, you write your vows and I'll go let Kurt torture me for an hour or two. Hasta la vista." Drake said before he closed the door.

"I know I'm gonna regret the day those two met" Blaine said with a small smile before he started writing again.

* * *

"I don't care if you fell and broke your leg while skiing. You get your ass here or I will come there and break you in half!" Kurt said as he hung up the phone and buried his head in his hands.

"What happened extremely loud but pocket sized angel?" Drake said as he came up behind the couch Kurt was sitting.

"Our stupid caterer fell on skiing and broke her fucking leg. Now she can't get the food so we're gonna have to eat our own shoes for dinner that day." Kurt said exhausted.

The fucking month flew by. Wedding was in a week and things were falling apart again. He was working his ass off to get this arranged in time, and so was Blaine, in fact his sisters and Drake were too but bumps in the road were inevitable. Right now Kurt felt like he might jump out of the window if just ONE more thing went wrong.

"Hey calm down man, it's gonna be ok." Drake said as he started to rub the tension from Kurt's neck. "So your caterer is not available anymore. Didn't you say that Piper used to work in a restaurant? I bet she can pull some strings and you can have the food delivered from Quake? Throw some money at the problem and you're gonna be fine. Besides, Blaine said you could spend as much as you want. I say go crazy," Drake said.

Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "You're a fucking genius. Piper can totally call Michael. He'll do what ever she tells him to. Its just gonna cost a little more cause it's on such short notice. Oh man, you're awesome.' Kurt said as he gave Drake a hug and went into another room to call Piper.

"Ahh, Drake to the rescue" Drake said to himself.

But he hated seeing Kurt distressed like this. He wasn't one to hide that he liked Kurt a lot. Kurt was amazing. He seemed so delicate and puny and yet he was like the biggest bitch you'd have the fortune to meet. He was smart, funny; he could take teasing like a champ and tease back the same way. And most important of all, he was making Blaine so happy. And in the end, that's what mattered to Drake. That Blaine is happy. Even if he didn't like Kurt, he'd grit his teeth and he's suck it up. For Blaine's sake. But Kurt being one of the most amazing people in the world really made things a lot easier.

_And he was so tense lately..._

_Maybe..._

Kurt came back into the room, rubbing his temples. "He's gonna do it. He'll cancel some clients for us, as a personal favor to Piper. Crisis avoided." Kurt said.

"Dude you need to relax." Drake said as he went to the stereo and put on some music before he walked to the bar.

"Ok, first I told you not to call me dude and second, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked him.

"Tequilaaaaaaa" Drake beamed at him, shaking the bottle and taking two glasses.

"I am not drinking with you," He said seriously.

"And it's not that I'm stressed out it's just... The closer we get to the day I am more worried that something will go wrong, cause let's face it, it's us." Kurt said, flailing his hands around. "I'm freaked out that it's gonna rain, that the waiters will die in a horrible crash on their way here, that the minister will have a heart attack ten minutes before the ceremony or something like that." he said.

"Yeah, you're totally NOT stressed out" Drake said with an eye roll.

"You. Need. To. Relax." Drake said seriously as he filled the glasses. "You're working so hard lately and you're exhausted from it. So I'm gonna do what I do best. I'll entertain," he said.

"With tequila? You're gonna entertain me with tequila?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"Well excuseeee me for not entertaining you with sex like Blaine does, like I said before, you're cute but not my type. Now, we have music and we have tequila shots. Get your bony ass over here and drink with me man." Drake said with a pout.

Kurt eyed him for a second. "Did Blaine teach you that? He asked but still approached Drake at the bar.

Drake covered his heart with his hand in a mock-offended gesture. "I resent that! He taught me nothing. In fact I taught HIM all he knows," he said and Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow at him. "Ok, that was a lie." Drake smiled and offered Kurt a glass.

_Oh what the hell,_ Kurt thought. _How bad can it be?_

Turns out-not bad at all.

An hour and like a gajilion tequila shots later, Kurt was feeling amazing. Music was blasting from the stereo and Drake and him were having so much fun.

"What do you see in him? Drake slurred, "He's so short and hairy. Did you notice how hairy he is? He's really hairy." Drake said staring at his hand as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Kurt chuckled like a school girl. "Oh ho ho, there is nothing short about him, trust me" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and Drake wrinkled his face. "And don't you call my fiancé hairy you slutty slut." he said as he poked Drake in the chest.

"Heeey" Drake acted offended again. "I am no slut. I am cha.." he said but then stopped as he heard the song that started.

"Oh my God Kurt this is perfect, come dance with me" he said as he dragged a completely wasted Kurt out in the middle of the living room. He turned the volume up and started singing at the top of his voice.

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

Kurt stared at him for 10 second like he has gone crazy before he threw his hand back and joined him. Screaming the lyrics. At. The. Top. Of. His. Voice.

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

They were jumping around the loft like maniacs. Kurt was laughing like a madman as he sang. Man those lyrics were appropriate. Like he was waiting for disaster to strike and this was his way of saying "Oh life? Hey bitch, hit me with your best shot. I can take it."

Drake was rocking an imaginary guitar and Kurt was feeling muscles in his stomach hurt from laughter.

They were both so loud as they continued to sing.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

_And as the plane crashed down he thought_

_"Well isn't this nice..."_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

Kurt was twirling around and all of the sudden a heavy lamp hit the floor and broke. He looked at it and then at Drake before they both hauled with laughter.

"Hey, you don't get to be the only rock star here. I wanna trash this place too," Drake said as he lifted his imaginary guitar and "handed" it over to Kurt. "Hold this," he said and Kurt pretended to take the object with a vicious head nod. Drake walked around and danced his way to the heavy vase in the corner. He waved his hands around and of course the thing fell down with a crash. He giggled like a school girl. "Oh look Kurt," he said as he pointed to the shattered pieces. "It brooooke" he whispered and Kurt laughed again.

"That was very rock and roll my man." he pointed out and stared jumping around again, knocking everything in his way, laughing while doing it.

"Oh this is my favorite part" Drake roared and Kurt joined him as they sang.

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think_

_A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

The song ended and they stopped dancing as if someone switched the off button on them, but the next second another song stared and Kurt screamed for all he's worth.

"THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SOOOOOOOONG" he yelled.

"My ears just fell off," Drake screamed back with a smile.

Kurt started singing.

_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh, baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Drake was jumping around like a 5 year old on a sugar high. He loved this song.

_I thought I was a fool for no one_

_But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_

Blaine stepped out of the elevator and froze. _What the fuck was all that noise_?! He rushed forward.

Blaine opened the door and stood at the doorstep, shocked.

The place looked like a war zone.

Drake and Kurt were jumping around like maniacs.

Drake was jumping up and down on the couch, obviously playing some imaginary instrument while Kurt was shaking his head from side to side furiously, singing on top of his voice. They didn't even notice that he walked in.

Kurt jumped up on the couch next to Drake and they both leaned in, screaming the lyrics in each other face.

Kurt gets this sultry look in his eye and parted his legs a bit. His hands wandered down to his thighs, and slowly, sensually moved over them.

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

The song ended and they laughed as they high-fived each other with proud faces as if they just found cure for cancer.

"Man you're so cool." Drake smiled.

"Oh yes there is more to Kurt Hummel than meets the eye." Kurt said smiling back.

Blaine slammed the door shut and startled them both. They threw their hands in the air as they turned to see what made the noise.

"What the fuck did you two do?" Blaine yelled.

Drake looked at his hands and then around himself, as if looking for something. "You broke my guitar," he said with a pout, looking at Blaine.

"Blaiiiiiiine is here" Kurt beamed. "Oh man, I love Blaine. Drake do you love Blaine? Cause I love Blaine." he slurred.

"I love Blaine too. Blaine is the best boss a guy can ask for. He's the bestest boss eveeeeeer." Drake sang.

"Boss?" Kurt squinted in confusion. "He's not your boss silly," he said as he patted Drake's head. "He's your best friend," he said as if he were speaking to a two year old.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Blaine asked as he walked across the room and turned the music off. The place was a mess. Like a hurricane went through it.

They seem to forget Blaine even walked into room.

"Heeey, look Blaine is here," Kurt said again.

Both Drake and Kurt were sitting on the floor now, like toddlers caught up playing. Blaine couldn't even find it in him to yell at them. They were just too damn adorable. Like two little boys who just woke from a nap. Completely disoriented.

Blaine walked towards them and sat on the couch, Drake was to his left and Kurt to his right. Kurt nuzzled his face onto Blaine's knee. "I feel weird." Kurt said.

"No shit Sherlock, what did you drink? Your body weight?" he asked.

Kurt looked up at him and said: "Our caterer broke her leg"

"So you decided to celebrate it by drinking yourself to death?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt lifted his head and hit his knee playfully. "No silly, I was trying to relieve the stress. Worked like a charm. I can't feel my own ass let alone the stress," he said as he high-fived Drake again and Drake willingly high-fived back.

"Should have known this is your fault." Blaine said as he clocked Drake one the head.

"Heey, violence is not an answer," Drake said as he placed his head on Blaine's other knee.

"Why did you let him drink you moron? Can't I leave you two idiots alone for few hours without the apocalypse happening while I'm gone?" Blaine asked.

"Don't be mad sweetie." Kurt said as he picked himself up and crawled into Blaine's lap. He straddled Blaine and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. "Drake was trying to help. I was feeling down and he, being the good friend he is, wanted to make me feel better. I had so much fun Blaine." Kurt giggled. He lifted his head and looked at Blaine. His eyes went wide as he clasped his hands and beamed at Blaine. "We were rock stars," he said excitedly.

Blaine laughed despite himself. Stupid adorable drunk Kurt that ruined his house. And stupid Drake for caring so much about Kurt that he was willing to drink himself senseless to get Kurt to feel better. Drake and his stupid ways. Besides. Kurt will bite his head off tomorrow when he wakes up with a worse hangover ever. That will be Drake's punishment. That and the fact that he will have to clean this place. Spotless.

And Kurt's punishment? Oh the fact that he will have to join Drake in the clean up sporting that earlier mentioned hangover.

"Ok, rock star." Blaine said as he untangled Kurt from himself and lifted him up. "Let's get you to bed." He said as he kissed the top of Kurt's head and carried him out of the room.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Drake called after them.

"On the floor. With your guitar." Blaine said and there was evident laughter in his voice.

"Oh thank you asshole leader. That's what I get for making your fiancé feel better." He said.

Kurt was asleep by the time thy reached the bedroom. Blaine took of his clothes and dressed him in a pair of pajama pants and an old comfortable shirt. He tucked him in and walked back to living room.

"Yo, rock star, go join Mick Jagger in the large bed, I'll take the couch tonight. I'd rather have him throw up on you than on me." He said with a small smile.

"You want me to sleep with Kurt?" Drake's eyes went wide. He looked like a cartoon character.

Blaine laughed out loud. "You are such a moron. You don't mind sharing bed with me" Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah but your boyfriend is an angel and his" he said pointing vaguely in the direction of the bedroom." is this asshole Lord of the Underworld that will have my ass if I accidentally roll over on top of his boyfriend in the middle of the night and I don't want that and you are kinda scary when you get angry and man I never told you this but that shit with flying fire balls is super freaky." Drake ranted and Blaine laughed again.

"Just go and take the bed Drake," he said as he helped his best friend get off the floor. "Can you change by your self?" Blaine asked.

"Dude, I don't know where my feet are let alone something else. I'll just sleep in my clothes." Drake said as he was unceremoniously dropped on the bed.

"Oh like hell you will. Come on, lift your legs up." Blaine said as he tried to take Drake's shoes off.

"No Kurt, wake up. Blaine wants to have his wicked way with me. Save me Kurt, help!" Drake joked as he flailed around the king sized bed.

Blaine put his hand over Drake's mouth to shut him up. "Shut up you moron. Let him sleep. You wake him up and I'll beat you senseless." Blaine warned.

"Oh fine, care about your little boy toy more than your best friend." Drake said but there was not even a trace of malice in his voice.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and actually put a pajama on Drake too. Drake was asleep before Blaine tucked his other hand through the shirt. "Dumbass." Blaine mumbled with a smile.

He walked out and paused at the door. He looked at the bed at two people that he loved most in this world. His heart was swelling with joy. They get along so well. Drake and Kurt had the most ridiculous bromance that world has ever seen. Perfect porcelain angel and Devil's right hand. United by their love for him. For Blaine.

As he turned the lights off he couldn't help but wonder; There must be something good he did in his life if he was rewarded with a friend as perfect as Drake and fiancé as perfect as Kurt.

* * *

Finally, it felt like it's been years since he proposed to Kurt.

But finally.

Finally.

The day was here.

They were getting married tonight and everything will finally fit into place.

Blaine thought he might have to sedate Kurt but surprisingly Kurt was perfectly calm on the actual day. He was freaking out just as usual the day before but when Saturday came, Kurt was a picture of serenity. "What's done is done," he said simply. "I am not gonna let anything ruin the day I officially became your husband," he said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and kissing it.

"Mmm..." was all Blaine said. "So I take it your at least pretty satisfied with the turn of events?"

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, "Heey, I will have none of that. I am completely satisfied. I have you. That's all I need. Plus, the place looks amazing. Just like you said, the tents are pearly white, the lights were set perfectly, the stage, the isle, oh Blaine the isle is beautiful, and the place where we are actually gonna say the vows is so beautiful, it overlooks the bay and with that meteor shower, we are gonna have the most beautiful wedding in all of the San Francisco." Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine. It was 2 pm and they will soon have to get ready. But Blaine was just so happy to hold Kurt. Knowing that in a few hours all that pale perfection will forever belong to him and to no one else.

"Ok, we need to get ready. I've talked to Drake and he's already with my sisters at the castle. They will change there as soon as they finish with the little things. I'm so happy Blaine, you have no idea," he said.

"Oh I can guess." Blaine smiled at him and Kurt could swear that that's the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life.

The place was truly beautiful. They wanted a small wedding so in the end the guest count was 60. Truth be told, there were more people on Kurt's side but Blaine had all the people he wanted there. Seer, Manda, Wentworth. All dreesed up in fancy human clothes were fitting in perfectly in the crowd. There was even Tyler and his daughter there. Blaine decided that it was a good thing for the man to see what he helped create and to let his daughter get glimpse into "future". After all, the girl was dead for over 100 years. Also, Blaine liked Tyler. He has many qualities that made him more than just expendable in Blaine's eyes.

At 9 pm, it was already dark enough that they had to turn the lights on. The place looked like something out of a fairytale. Thousands of white lamps were lit all around the clearing and tents were set inside the circle that the lamps formed. Just like Kurt asked, inside tents were white comfy chairs with purple bows around them. Inside every tent there were three tables. Just like the lamps formed a circle around them, the tents formed a circle around a dance floor made especially for that occasion. The piano was on the left, beside where the stage was. Nothing tacky, just clear lines and elegance. So sophisticated and so very much "Kurt"

The meteor shower started about 10 minutes ago and it's gonna last for hours. The sight was beautiful. The "midnight" wedding didn't have to happen at actual midnight so Blaine decided that they could speed it up a little, because of the "little man". Blaine knew he had to be in the ceremony and he smiled. He could pretend but the truth was-it was simply adorable.

He walked through the doors or the castle and into the room where they were getting ready. It was then he saw Kurt.

Kurt looked stunning. There was just no other word for it. His hair, which was always perfect anyway, looked impossibly neat, but a lot like ordered chaos. Every hair in place, but purposely ordered to look ruffled. He thought it was genius. He had on form fitting black dress pants, tailored perfectly to the last stitch. Paired with a crisp silk white button down, also form fitting (of course), with a carefully crafted cuff. His shirt had to be perfect, because he wasn't wearing a jacket. It's his wedding, who says he has to stick to tradition? And who the fuck had the balls to stop him?

Yeah, huh, no one! So he was wearing a vest. Sleek black material, just like the pants, and it shaped the contours of his torso perfectly. On his feet were a Marc Jacobs original black leather laced Oxford Dress shoes. Of course only the best, he was getting married, he would do it in impeccable style and nothing less. Yes, to say the very least, he was hot. And to top it all off, the necklace. The perfect necklace. The one Blaine bought him a few days ago. Silver with white gold. The chain had the startling shine of genuine silver with very fine links. And the pendant was a white gold key. It was engraved with their initials and perpetually beautiful. He will always cherish it, and it's so fitting to wear it now. Especially since it went very well with his ensemble.

Kurt turned to him and smiled. Well, he smiled before he eyed him and then bit his bottom lip.

Blaine looked unbelievably dapper. In another time and place, he could be mistaken for the perfect gentleman and not the bloodthirsty source of all evil he is. His hair had a straightened look to it. Not too straight though. Somewhere in between. His hair had a coif. A fucking coif. And considering that Kurt never really liked a lot of gel in his hair, it was almost gel free. He had to admit he looked awesome though. He was in a classic black tux, a perfect fit, classic white shirt (which just had to be silk according to Kurt), and matching Oxford Dress Shoes to Kurt's.

Hell, he just let Kurt have his way with all of this because he knew nothing at all about it! And he loved making Kurt happy in any way he can. However, when Kurt suggested a bow tie, that's where he drew the line. No way is he wearing that! Drake would tease him for all of eternity! Needless to say he was glad Kurt conceded. And he was finally going to marry his angel.

"You look so beautiful," Kurt said to him.

"Well, you did get to play dress up so I'm not surprised." Blaine smiled as he walked over to Kurt and kissed him lightly. "However, you sir, look sexy as a sin. I can't believe you're mine." Blaine said as he held him closer. He needed to make sure Kurt was real, that this is really happening.

"Well, not for another 30 minutes." Kurt smiled. Blaine looked at him and leaned in for another light kiss. Light at first. He put a little more pressure into it and Kurt didn't disappoint. Just like always, his responsive little angel melted right into him. Blaine took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned into the kiss.

Blaine kissed him with more passion this time and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck.

_Just one drop Kurt_, Blaine thought.

He bit down on Kurt's bottom lip again and this time he actually did draw blood. Just a tiny drop, not even enough to make Kurt feel the pain but enough to make the whole plan work.

Kurt moaned loudly in pleasure and Blaine knew he had to untangle himself from the younger man if he wanted to get married tonight. However, Kurt was having none of that. He held Blaine close as he mouthed against his lips. "Oh God I love when you're like this. When there's something almost animalistic about you. You seem so powerful Blaine,' he said before he kissed him again and this time Kurt was the one that was biting.

Blaine moaned but managed to separate himself from Kurt. He smiled. "Yes, I'll let you bite me all you want tonight. Now please, get your overdressed ass outside soo you can marry me," he said before he took Kurt's hand and led him outside.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was walking down the isle with his hands in his pockets, smiling. Blaine stood at the stairs of the castle, waiting. It seemed to be hours until Kurt finally reached him and stood in front of him. Kurt turned his head and smiled at Samantha. She did an excellent job, no doubt about that.

The minister cleared her throat.

"Dearly beloved, this may be the weirdest ceremony I have ever performed," she said with a smile. "But then again, if I learned anything in the past week it's that Kurt Hummel in anything but ordinary." Kurt smiled at her fondly.

"No matter what people tell you is right, or what they tell you is wrong, nothing and I repeat nothing makes God happier then when two people, ANY two people find each other in love. And I have never seen anyone who radiates love all around like Kurt and Blaine do. So tonight, here we are. Witnessing them becoming one. Witnessing them declaring that love to the world. Tonight we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Kurt and Blaine By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to family.

Now, the groom no. 1 has told me that he will whip me with a wet towel if I make you snooze during this ceremony so I'll keep it short." she smiled at Kurt again. "They have prepared their own vows so if I can ask you all to stand up. " she said and everyone obeyed.

"Kurt, you can go first," she said.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and looked him in the eyes. "Blaine, simply put, you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried.

You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days, I'll spend by your side.

You make me laugh

You make me happy

You make me feel alive

I give you my heart

I give you my soul.

I vow to laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day." Kurt said with tears glistening in his baby blue eyes.

Samantha inhaled deeply. "Oh" she said. "Blaine, you lucky, lucky man, you can say your vows now," she said and the guests laughed.

"Kurt, as I stand here before you, I see all of the things I fell in love with. It makes me remember how complete you make my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come.

You are so many things to me, and I am sure you will be many more in our life together. No one is perfect, but with all of your strengths and weaknesses, and with all of mine, together we ARE perfect. You complete me in more ways than I could have thought possible.

Because of all of these things, I want with all my heart, to be the best person I can be for you. I will love you forever. I will laugh with you when times are good, and I will lift you up when times are hard. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things become complicated. I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses, and hold you with passion. My affection will know no bounds.

I cant wait to grow old together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day.

Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition, completely and forever." Blaine said his vows.

He felt every word he said. He wanted this, more than anything in the world. He wanted Kurt forever more than anything. MORE. THAN. ANYTHNG.

He still couldn't believe just how lucky he was. His perfect, flawless angel was right here in front of him. Promising him forever.

"Ok, who has the rings?" Samantha asked.

In that moment Wyatt came walking down the isle, carrying two boxes in his chubby hands. He was wearing a perfectly tailored pants suit, a white shirt under it with a vest that fit him perfectly. He even had a little black bow tie and as Kurt asked him , he wasn't even fidgeting in the ensemble. No need to point out that Kurt yelled at the tailor until Wyatt's outfit was spotless. The boy was breathtakingly cute, with his blonde curls falling to his face as he strutted down the isle. He was smiling at Kurt and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He may not be completely aware of what's happening around him but he knew that what he was doing was making his Uncy Kurt happy. And that's all that mattered to him.

He reached them and Kurt kneeled in front of him. "Who's my big smart boy?" he asked as he kissed boys head. Wyatt smiled and outstretched his hands, offering the boxes to Kurt. Kurt took one of them. "Will you give Blaine the other one Wyatt?" he asked the boy. Wyatt smiled again and turned to Blaine, his small hand still outstretched.

"Bvane give to Uncy Kurt," He said as he placed the box in Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled at the boy. Wyatt may be one of the most dangerous things in this world but at this moment all Blaine could see was little blonde boy, smiling at him cause he had a vague feeling that will make Kurt happy. As ironic as it may sound, for once, Wyatt and Blaine were on the same team.

Piper walked over and took Wyatt in her arms, taking him away.

Samantha looked at the pair in front of her. "Kurt, take the ring and repeat after me before you place it on Blaine's finger. " Kurt did as he was told.

"**Heart to thee,**

**Body to thee,**

**Always and forever,**

**So may it be**," she said and Kurt repeated.

"Blaine, take the ring and repeat after me before you place it on Kurt's finger." Samantha spoke again and Blaine obeyed.

Blaine repeated the same chant as Kurt. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved more than his own life as he said the words that will bind them forever. "Heart to thee, Body to thee, always and forever, so may it be" he said.

"Kurt" Samantha said as she looked at Kurt and then turned towards Blaine. "Blaine. You have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may you find those differences bringing you closer together and not further apart. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom." she smiled as she took one step back.

Kurt looked at Blaine for one single moment before the other man leaned in and closed the small gap between them. Their lips brushed against each other and it felt like whole world stopped for a second. Nothing mattered but the two people under the stars, sharing their love for each other. Two sides, two worlds, two universes colliding in that one moment, in that one kiss. In a kiss bigger than any of them, in a kiss bigger than life.

"I love you more than my own life" Blaine mouthed as they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you more than anything that ever was or ever will be." Kurt responded.

There was a sound of applause breaking through and they turned toward the crowd in front of them, all the people that loved them and shared their happiness with them. They moved through the crowd as everyone was congratulating them and giving the warm hugs and kisses.

Kurt could have sworn that he was never happier than tonight. Everything was so perfect, despite all of the havoc that was happening past few weeks. In the end, this was perfect. He had it all.

Half an hour later they were all seated and Drake cleared his throat at the stage. "Ok, I'm like the best man here that means I run this freak show so I should like say something, right?" he smiled as he raised his glass.

"I'll be brief cause there is a wonderful lady here tonight that will entertain you and I know our groom will faint at the sight. " he said looking at Kurt.

Drake looked around the crowd and then kept his gaze on Blaine. "I've known Blaine my whole life. We've been through hell and back together. I've seen him at his best and I've seen him at his worst. But until 6 months ago, I've never seen him truly happy. Not until he found Kurt. It was a privilege to see these two men grow next to each other. I know I tease you guys mercilessly but I need you to know that I love you both. Being around you two is being in the presence of true love. Kurt, you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are so much more than meets the eye and I bless the day you came into my best friends life." Drake said looking at Kurt.

He raised his glass again, pointing at them. "So here's to Kurt and Blaine. Two of the best men I have ever met, my best friends and two people that showed the world that true love conquers all. May you always be as happy as you are today." he finished his toast and he was rewarded with an applause.

"Oh and while we're at it, just so you know I am NOT babysitting for your porcelain, curly haired freaks in 5 or 10 years from now." Drake said and crowd erupted with laugher.

"Ok, without further ado I will ask the grooms to take the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Ladies and gentlemen, your entertainer for the night, lovely miss Leona Lewis" he said as he applauded and Kurt's mouth fell open.

He turned to Blaine, still gaping. "You...How did you? Oh my God Blaine, you remembered." Kurt said as he threw his arms around Blaine, almost knocking him to the ground. He had no idea how Blaine pulled this off and to be honest he couldn't care enough to actually ask. Blaine got him his favorite singer for his wedding. He will have his first dance with his husband to the voice of Leona Lewis. He thought he might faint. Blaine just smiled as he led Kurt to the improvised but immaculate dance floor, outstretching his hand towards him. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"This one and every other for the rest of my life." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand and placed his head on Blaine's neck.

"Ok, guys. Well hello everyone." Leona smiled as she sat down on the piano bench. "We actually have a band here, don't worry, little ol' me is not all you get," she said with a smile. "But a little bird told me that our groom loves this song and his husband wanted to dance with him for the first time to said song. So, Kurt, this is from Blaine, hope I do the song justice." she smiled a last time as she ran her fingers over the keys and started singing softly.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me, would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell your love has come here and now_

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this, some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Kurt was speechless. He couldn't even hold himself up properly anymore and Blaine was holding most of his weight as they danced. He felt boneless. He felt as if he wasn't even there. As if his spirit was floating above, pointing down at him, wondering: "_How the hell did we get so lucky_?"

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love that we share_

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this, some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Leona's voice was roaring over their heads, sending shiver over Kurt's skin. This moment was so perfect that yes, it was worth the wait. Kurt would wait a lifetime for Blaine if he had to. And if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. Never. Ever.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Kurt was officially in heaven. This whole night was beyond magical. Blaine has been a dream come true, yes, but tonight... He moved the bar right up. No one, in thousand years, could ever even come close to comparing to the man that was holding him in his arms right now. He smiled as he remembered that it was the Leona's song that he sang after that first time Blaine kissed him. He remembered how he walked through the door and broke into song: _Wherever it is, I'll fly Whatever it takes, I'll try.._.And now, more than ever, Kurt saw just how true those lyrics are. He would do anything, be anything for a chance at forever with Blaine.

_**Can we make this dream last forever?**_

The song ended and Kurt almost felt actual pain at not hearing that voice. Her voice was a work of art. He could listen to it forever, just standing here, in Blaine's arms. Happier than ever.

The rest of the reception was kind of a blur. Kurt just knew that everyone danced. Leona's voice was making it impossible for anyone to stay seated and dance floor was crowded the whole time.

Everyone laughed. Drake was the center of the attention when it came to girls, as usual. He was talking politely to every single girl that approached him but he saved a special dance just for Paige. He held her close as Leona sang, "Here I am" Drake was even whispering the lyrics into Paige's ear. "If you need a place where you can run If you need a shoulder to cry on I'll always be your friend… When you need some shelter from the rain When you need a healer for your pain I will be there time and time again When you need someone to love you Here I am..." The poor girl never stood a chance, did she?

Everyone smiled. Everyone was happy. The meteor shower was such perfect addition to the already perfect night. They cut the cake and shoved it in each other's face before Wyatt ran in and grabbed a handful to throw it at them but fortunately Kurt got to him in time so disaster was avoided.

The perfect night for the most imperfect love story ever with a perfectly happy ending.

Kurt was talking to the guests when he noticed Blaine wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked around only to find him in one of the chairs, with Wyatt in his lap, and the boy was resting his head oh Blaine's chest. Poor guy, this was a long night for him, and they were still keeping him up. But there was simply no way that this wedding could happen without that little guy, Kurt knew that much. He heard Wyatt muttering something. He came closer behind but didn't allow them to hear him.

"Uncy Kurt happy. Me happy. " Wyatt said into Blaine's chest.

Blaine just smiled. "Me too Wyatt, me too"

He had no idea how he ended up like this. He just knew that one moment he was sitting and watching Drake dance with Paige wondering how the hell could that turn out for the good when the boy crawled into his lap and placed his head on Blaine's chest, sighing. Yes, the boy actually sighed. Blaine looked at him and without even realizing he's doing it, wrapped his hands around the boy. To his utter shock the boy said: "Me like Bvane" and then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

That's how Lord of The Underworld ended up holding the boy that was destined to end them all if he was allowed to grow up.

Kurt was mesmerized. He knew Blaine is not exactly "baby material" but while looking he couldn't help the feeling that was growing in his heart at the sight. The two people he loved most in the world were holding each other. He couldn't just stand there.

So he didn't.

He walked over and pulled up a chair and sat next to them, wrapping his arms around them both awkwardly. "I love you both," he said with happy sigh.

"Love you too" Blaine said.

"Love me moar." Wyatt said and they laughed. Kurt kissed his hand. "Yes, I love you the most." he said as he kept kissing the boys hand.

"Sleep." Wyatt said before he yawned.

Kurt took him from Blaine and leaned down to kiss the other man. "I have to take him to sleep, it's been a long night. Don't go anywhere without me hubby." he smiled.

The smile that broke over Blaine's face was brighter than the meteor shower that was falling upon them. "I'll wait for you forever." he said as he kissed Kurt.

Very soon they will have their last dance of the night to "Strangers in the night", say goodbye to all their friends and family, and head home. But for now Blaine was looking at Kurt's retracting figure thinking how he would do exactly that.

Wait forever if that meant he gets to keep Kurt after that. In this life and the after one, they are meant to be together. Blaine was afraid to even think about the distance he would go to make sure that happens.

Nothing.

No one.

Nothing will ever separate him from Kurt. Tonight was a true testimony that his love for Kurt had no boundaries. He turned what was essentially a horrific ritual into something that even an angel as innocent and as pure as Kurt found acceptable. Not just acceptable, perfect. He proved that, with the union between light and dark, they still can find compromise. And Blaine knew, deep down he knew, that he would be ready to compromise on many things in order to make Kurt happy.

Because in the end, he wanted nothing more than to stay true to his vows. To spend the rest of his days showing Kurt just how loved he is every second of his life.

* * *

Those pink lips were ghosting over his skin. The passion in those kisses was crushing him.

He couldn't quite place the feeling but he knew something was wrong.

The pale angel was placing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck while tracing his ribcage with his fingers.

Blaine couldn't stop himself moaning, he had no idea how to make it stop.

The angel was now sucking on his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. "Don't you want me Blaine?" he asked as he licked a long, wet stripe from his neck to his ear again.

"Oh God" Blaine could hear himself groan.

He could feel the man above him smile against his skin before he sank his teeth into his collarbone, eliciting another throaty moan from Blaine.

"God, you taste so good. I bet you taste amazing in other places too," the man said as he ran his tongue over the spot he just bit on.

_Hold the fuck on, this sounds familiar,_ Blaine thought as he tried to clear his head.

But the angel was tracing his wet lips over Blaine's nipples, taking one of them into his mouth and biting lightly.

"Oh fuck." Blaine cursed as he bit his lips to stop himself from screaming.

"Umm...I take it you like that. What else do you like Blaine? Tell me what you like. I'll do anything," he said as he dipped his tongue in Blaine's bellybutton and swirled it around, very suggestively. "You want me to do this to some other part of you Blaine? Cause I will. Just tell me what you want me to do. Order me. You're so hot when you make orders." Blaine almost screamed for real.

_Hell, this DEFINITELY sounded familiar. What the hell was going on? _

The man above him sank his mouth lower and hooked his fingers in waistband of Blaine's underwear, pulling it down just a bit. Just enough to reveal...

"Oh myyyy, look at you. So big and wet. Mmm...I bet you taste even better than you look. Tell me you want me to sink my mouth over you. Tell me. Order me Blaine." The pale angel said as he looked up at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes.

Blaine lowered his eyes and first thing he saw were Kurt's hands on his thighs. But more than that, he saw a white gold band with diamonds on Kurt's ring finger. But when he looked down at the man's face...

That wasn't Kurt.

Who ever that was, it wasn't Kurt.

Those weren't Kurt's eyes filled with love and compassion. Filled with undying devotion and silent surrender. Kurt's eyes that captured his world since the moment he saw them for real. This person in front of him wasn't his Kurt.

The man in front of him had eyes that were dripping with lust as he stared at Blaine.

So this was the wrong part.

His Kurt was gone.

Dirty whore from his dreams was back.

The man smiled as he lowered his head but before the contact came Blaine screamed and woke up.

He looked to his right to find Kurt sound asleep. He hugged him tighter than he should but luckily Kurt remained asleep. He looked at his perfect angelic face and whispered in horror: "Oh Kurt. What have I done?"

* * *

**THIS IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER. Just so you know :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Now, remember when few chapters ago I told you to pay atention to lyrics in that chapter? Well, this is the part when they became important :) So, yeah :) **

**Ok, I'm gonna keep this short.**

**Again, I don't own anything. Well, that's a lie. I own a page with 3100 most amazing people in the world that my sisters and I take care of :) They are the sweetest unicorns ever 3**

**I also own a very sharp axe that I plan to permanently attach to Ryan's scull.**

**I have my reasons. **

**Also, I have in my possession a pack of rat poison with Finchel's name on it. I have reasons for that too.**

**Ok, I'm shutting up now. Hope you like this *fingers crossed***

***grabs her cat while the poor animal struggles to break free***

* * *

Blaine didn't sleep at all that night. His mind was racing and sleep was eluding him.

The dream was so hot and yet so disturbing he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about it.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself.

He remembered the feeling so well. He remembered that few months ago those pink lips were sending him into abyss of lust and insecurities, making him feel powerless and defenseless against their powers.

He had those lips now. But those lips were bringing nothing but strength into every fiber of Blaine's being. Those lips were whispering to him how special he is, how loved he is, how cherished he is. Those lips were his forever and ever.

But that dream left him scared within an inch of his life. That person wasn't the beautiful angel in his arms. That was...Empty shell where he used to be. That man looked at him with lust filled eyes, like he could eat him alive. For him, Blaine was nothing more than a gorgeous man he wanted to devour. A piece of meat.

No, that definitely wasn't his Kurt.

Kurt with his warm smiles and his baby blue's filled with so much love that Blaine at times felt like he might drown in them. Kurt with his warm embraces that made Blaine feel like he's coming home. He had no idea what home was but he knew that it's wherever Kurt was.

For all of that to be gone...For Kurt to be gone...His Kurt...

It made Blaine blood turn to ice.

So he just held Kurt the entire night. Whispering in his ear. "You're ok, you're still you. You're not gonna change. You'll always be my Kurt. You're still you. You're still you. I love you. I love you so much Kurt. Please don't change. Don't ever change. You're still you, right? You'll still b you, they said you'll still be you" Blaine was rambling but he had to assure himself that his Kurt will always stay HIS KURT.

* * *

"You can't just call me to come home on a Wednesday, at 1 pm, Allis will have me fired guys, this cannot go on" Phoebe said the second she crossed the threshold, not even looking up. "I have a dead line and you called me up in a middle of the.." she trailed off when she walked in the living room and saw candles all over the floor, in a circle. "Um..Guys? What are you doing?" she asked when she spotted that both Kurt and Leo are standing next to Piper and Paige.

She walked over and gave them both hugs, grunting to Leo something that resembled much to " We'll forget what you look like "

"We're summoning Grams" Piper said simply.

"You're what now?" Phoebe cocked her head to the side as her eyes went wide.

"Leo had news about the demon in our attic and Elders think this and that and we need someone who knows the book better than we do. Hence-Grams. Now get over here, we need you too. The more ears the better. Piper said.

Phoebe just groaned. "I am too tired to fight you. Let get this over with so I can go back to work and give Allis the chance to yell at me and fire me. Ok, chant" she said.

Piper lit five candles and said the charm.

_Hear these words _

_hear my cry _

_Spirit from the _

_other side _

_Come to me I _

_summon thee _

_Cross now the Great Divide_

White light appeared and swirled around for few moments until they collided together in the middle of the circle candles were forming and Grams appeared. She smiled at them. "Well, it was about time. I was getting bored on the other side" she said as she stepped out of the circle and hugged each of them.

"Yes yes Grams, we're happy to see you too but we need your help, which is why we summoned you" Piper said sternly.

"Well, I am happy to see you too sweetie" she said crooking an eyebrow as she looked at her and then turned to Kurt, holding him tightly. "I've heard about your perfect wedding sweetie. Congratulations. I wish you only the best Kurt, you deserve it" she said

with smile and Kurt smiled back. "Well, where is this lucky man" she asked looking around.

"Work. Blaine is busy. Boring lawyer stuff" he said with a smile.

"You married a lawyer? Oh Kurt. That's worse than marrying a mutt. I would know. I was married 8 times" she winked at him and she smiled.

Grams was in her late 50's when she died. She was a spunky old lady and you better not cross her. She may be a ghost but she's a mean ghost. "Ok, why did you summon me?" she asked, getting down to business.

They took a seat all around the living room. Kurt started. "We need you to take a look at the book. You were the one who knows it better than any of us do and we need you to tell us if you think anything's missing. Um..Yeah, We forgot to tell you..Um...The book was...Kinda...Sort of...Stolen a few weeks ago" he said with a little guilty smile on his face.

Grams jumped up from her seat "Was WHAT?! You lost the book?!" she was gaping at them like they all grew extra pair of heads.

Paige cut in "Yes but we got it back, it's safe upstairs, no need to freak out. But the day we got it back there was a demon in our attic and he killed our innocent" she said.

"You lost the book AND an innocent?" Grams deadpanned.

"Grams, you can scold us all you want later now we need your help." Piper waved her hands around. She left the room and a few minutes later returned carrying the book. "Here, take your time and tell us if you see anything weird" Piper said.

Grams eyed her for a second like she lost her mind. "Piper, this book has hundreds of pages and thousands of spells. You can't expect of me to know every one of them. Plus, in case you haven't noticed I've been dead for 10 years. I'm kinda out of shape honey" she said.

"I'm not saying you know it by heart. We're grabbing a straw here Grams, please, we need your help" Piper pleaded.

Grams just let out a worried sigh but started to flip the pages carefully. Others kept themselves busy. Kurt and Leo were playing with Wyatt in the corner while Leo was holding Chris in his arms, trying to catch up all he missed with his sons. He knew he was doing this for "greater good" but it was driving him insane that he was missing his sons growing up.

Phoebe kept sending texts to work, hoping to God she won't get fired for leaving her job in the middle of work hours. Allis was very understanding about her "family emergencies" but patience had limits and Phoebe sensed she's not only stepping on the line but crossing it all together.

Paige was staring at the blank wall in front of her. "I'd say penny for your thoughts but i kinda already know WHO'S on your mind" Phoebe smiled at her sister. Paige just blushed and smiled lightly. "For what it's worth I think he's a great guy" Phoebe said. Paige only smiled wider but said nothing.

She went on 4 dates with Drake since the wedding. Four amazing, fabulous dates. But that was all. Paige wanted more but Drake was the perfect gentleman. That bastard. Personally, she thought his lips are the most delicious thing in the world and she couldn't wait to feel more of that tall, strong, gorgeous man. If he ever puts out, she thought with another smile.

An hour later Grams stood up, holding the book. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed them again. She repeated the action again and then shook her head.

"Where's the Source vanquishing spell?" she asked.

"The Source what now?" Piper asked bewildered.

Grams placed the book on the coffee table to examine it better and sighed as she pointed out that two pages were torn out of the book. "See? There was a Source vanquishing spell in the book, right between Swarm demons and Kazi Demons. I wrote that spell. It took all of Halliwell blood line to even wound the previous Source but our blood line didn't have the Charmed one's then. There" she said as she pointed to the book, "that's what you're missing"

Piper looked at the book and then at Grams. "I don't get it." she said simply. And truth was, she really didn't. Why would anyone steal the book only to tear out a few pages? Why not destroy it all together? Just why?

"You said you saw this demon in your attic? The one who killed your innocent? What did he look like?" Grams asked.

"Honestly, he looked like..Well, like hell itself. He was hooded but you could see his...Face I guess but that wasn't a face. It was like deformed. Mangled mask. He was huge and he kept us aawy with his powers while he killed her right in front of us" Phoebe said.

"Hold on. He kept ALL of you away? Even if you were all trying to break into the attic?" Grams asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yes. There was like a glass-like shield that he held up, his hand was pointed towards us. He killed her with the other. You think that he could be working for the Source?" Kurt said and there was so much sadness in his voice. No innocent deserved to die.

Grams stood up and started walking around to stand in front of them. She raised her hands in the air. "I am surrounded by idiots" she deadpanned.

They just stared at her for a moment.

"So, you don't think he's working for the Source?" Paige asked in confusion.

Grams sank her head into her hands. "No morons, I am not saying he works for the Source, I am saying he IS the Source" she said loudly.

Silence.

What?

How?

What?

What?

"Grams, what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"I am talking about the fact that 5 well magically educated people can't put two and two together!" she all but screamed.

Grams was ticking items on her fingers. "Let's see what we had here, ok? One, he was able to steal the book. Obviously, he has a lot of magic at his disposal. Two, he was able to fight ALL", she punctuated that last word, "of you, which means he's not just powerful he's MORE powerful than anything you have ever faced before. Three, he killed an innocent but not just any innocent. An innocent that was in the same room with him. Did any of you idiots ever thought that maybe she SAW him? The human him? Four, Leo said he's half human. Has it ever crossed your mind that he's close? If he was able to snatch the book right in front of your noses doesn't that alarm you in the slightest?" she finished, raising her voice at the end.

Phoebe cast a look at Piper and Piper silenced her with "Dont-even-go-there-look". She knew what she was thinking and they couldn't even say a word in front of Kurt.

They were silent again as Grams' words sinked in.

Of course. Everything made sense. Demon at the attic that they couldn't find in the book. That they knew nothing off other than his hideous face.

"So...How do we...Oh my God" Phoebe started but then stopped talking. She feared the worse. She had no proof of course, but..She could still feel that eternal darkness she saw when she touched Blaine. But then again that was the same man that treated her brother like a priceless thing in the universe. Her mind was a mess.

"Don't you 'oh my God' me" Grams said. "Get off your asses and start working. Potions, spells, anything and everything you can get your hands on. You don't know what you're fighting against except that it's powerful. Elders won't let me stay for much longer so I have to go soon. Get your heads in the game. If you can't vanquish him find a way to weaken him. Strip his power, wound him, turn him into a damn toad, I don't care. Just take care of this." she said and then her voice went soft. "Please, take care of yourselves. Be careful. I beg of you. Don't let this break you down. Offence is the best defense. Strike while the iron is hot." she told them.

Not a few moments later white lights were dancing again and she was gone.

"Well, that was...Interesting" Leo said.

"Interesting? Oh yes, very" Piper said sarcastically.

"Ok, I need to get back to work, we'll talk about this tonight." she pointed a look at Piper.

"I'm gonna orb home too, Blaine is probably home by now. I haven't seen him all day." Kurt said with a blissful smile on his face that made Phoebe's heart hurt.

_Please God, don't let it be_, she thought.

He took the cake Piper made him and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the dessert sis, love you" he said before he orbed out.

Phoebe sighed and waved goodbye as she headed for the door.

_Please God, please don't let it be..._

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Blaine said.

Drake rolled his eyes.

"The Seer told you need to change to your demonic self every once in a while if you wanna keep your changing under control. Especially with Kurt "taming" you. So /Mr. Evil Asshole" change for me baby" Drake smiled at him.

Blaine shook his head and true, his demonic self appeared. Drake has seen Blaine's demonic side many times before but he never seemed to quite get used to it. Blaine was hideous as a demon. It wasn't just that Blaine's demonic side was adding to it, it was the Source in him. Source's side that was radiating this aura around him, making you want to bow down to him despite how horrific he looked.

"Oh dude. I love you man but you are butt ugly. If Kurt knew who's he's letting inside himself I bet he would bite his own ass off" Drake said. Blaine laughed but coming from the monster in front of him it was of a growl. "Man, even your laughter is ugly. Ok. Ok, change back, I think I'm gonna be sick" Drake said.

Blaine growled with laughter again and shook his head. His human self was back.

"Theeere's my beautiful little cockslut" Drake said as he patted his shoulder. "Do you feel any different?" he asked.

Blaine thought for a second. "No,not really. It's just...As if he was..Reluctant to show up. That's all." Blaine said.

He felt it for a second. It was the briefest of seconds but he felt himself NOT wanting to summon his demonic half and while that didn't scare him it was a bit..Unusual. His demonic self was HIM. It was there, it would be ridiculous to deny it. So this was a bit...Strange to say. He will have to change more often from now on. Just to make sure.

"Ok, that's not something I should be worried about, right?" Drake asked, and yes there was worry in his voice.

"No, Drake, I'm fine. Jeez, you sound like an overbearing mother sometimes" Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh bite me Dickhead, who the fuck am I gonna worry about if not about you?" he asked but it wasn't really a question.

"I know, I'm just not used to it, that's all." Blaine said and Drake nodded.

"Ok, one more time and we're done for today. Just try and get it effortlessly, you know, without that second of hesitation, ok? Drake said looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded seriously and took a breath, shaking his shoulders a bit. He shook his head again and this time hesitation was even shorter than before. In a split of a second he was his demonic self.

**That split second changed everything. **

He heard loud thump behind himself and he turned. Demon Blaine turned to see...

Kurt was standing at the door as his eyes widened in horror.

That was the demon from the attic.

Same demon who stole the book.

Same demon that killed his innocent.

Same demon that were discussing just not ten minutes ago.

But not just any demon.

This demon was the Source of all evil.

Source of all Evil.

In his living room.

Standing next to Drake.

Before he could even register what he was doing he screamed "Drake, run" and then sent the first thing that was close to him flying towards Blaine. Blaine deflected the attack easily and made a fatal mistake.

Just one small movement.

**He shook his head again.**

Kurt's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized that that the demon in front of him was no other than Blaine. He screamed and jumped back.

"No. No. This can't be" Kurt was blabbing as he kept retracting.

"Blaine, let him go" Drake said as he grabbed Blaine's hand. "You'll scare him even more, man pull back" he kept pulling Blaine as he made his advance towards Kurt.

"Kurt" Blaine said and his voice broke.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Kurt screamed as he ran backwards.

"Kurt baby, please, I'm not gonna hurt you" Blaine stretched out his hand and Kurt screamed even louder as he tripped over a cushion on the floor and fell. He scrambled on his knees and hands and got up.

"For the love of God Blaine, pull back" Drake kept pulling Blaine but he was too strong. This wasn't just his physical strength, this was need. Need for Kurt to listen to him, to let Blaine touch him, to let him explain he's still Blaine. He's just...

"Kurt, please listen to me" Blaine rushed forward to try to talk to Kurt. Kurt ran across the room, still screaming.

Kurt was hysterical by this point. He had no idea what happened. He just knew that one moment he had his loving husband by his side and next moment he had this...This vile, disgusting murderer trying to advance on him.

"Please Kurt, it's just me. It's me baby, it's just me" Blaine's voice was just a whisper. A plea. "I love you" he said as he came closer.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME" Kurt screamed, his eyes filled with something Blaine never saw in Kurt's eyes.

Fear.

Blaine pulled back as if he was burned.

Kurt was scared of him.

Hi beautiful angel was afraid Blaine will hurt him.

Even in his darkest moments Blaine felt actual physical pain at the very thought of hurting Kurt. His heart hurt when he just thought about the original plan to kill Kurt.

"Kurt, please. I love you" Blaine cried out but tried to take one step forward.

Kurt crawled backwards to the wall. He was panting, nothing but horror in his eyes. Kurt was terrified of his own husband. Of the man he promised himself to for forever and after.

"NO!NO!NO!" Kurt was shaking his head and crying.

His whole life vanished in a moment.

In a blink of an eye.

This morning he had a husband, a home, love and support surrounded every atom of his being.

And now...

Kurt screamed again as full force of truth hit him.

He was married to Blaine.

He was married to the Source.

He was married to a soulless monster.

He shared his soul, his hopes, his dreams , his life, his everything with this abomination in front of him.

He let that monster put his blood covered hands on him. He moaned his name so many times.

How many people said that same name while begging for mercy?

For their own lives?

How many women did Blaine turn to widows?

How many children has he left fatherless?

How many lives did he have on his conscience?

If he wasn't so numbed by his own pain he would find it ironic that he actually still thought Blaine had a conscience.

He lifted his head and looked at Blaine. The monster even had the nerve to look at him with guilt in his eyes.

He gave his life to those eyes.

He gave those eyes everything.

How many lights in other people's eyes did those hazel jewels extinguish?

That was it.

Kurt screamed one more time and fell to his knees, crying.

On the other side of the room, Blaine let out a choked sob and did the same.

"Drake" he lifted his tears filled eyes to his friend and there was so much unsaid stuff in that one word.

"Help me"

"Make him understand"

"Why is he looking at me like that?"

"I can't lose him"

But most of all, those eyes were still filled with undying love for the terrified angel in the corner.

Drake nodded once quickly and was able to take two steps toward Kurt before Kurt went into overdrive again.

"No! Stay away from me. You're just like him. You're just as disgusting as that monster" Kurt screamed and Blaine sobbed out loud.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME" Kurt screamed at Blaine on the floor. "You ruined me! You did nothing but lie! All this time! I trusted you!" Kurt said before he broke down again.

He just fell to the floor and cried. For hours or just a few seconds. He couldn't even tell anymore. Time had no meaning. Nothing had meaning anymore. His whole life, his whole existence was a lie. Everything he believed in, everything he loved, every dream he ever had.

Crushed. Broken. Just like Kurt was. Wave after wave of pain flooded through him and he welcomed it like an old friend.

Cause pain was all he had left. Pain was all that reminded Kurt Hummel that once had a husband. That once he had a home for a whole month. That once he loved a man so perfect that he felt so blessed to be loved by him.

All was a lie.

It was all a lie.

All. .

He felt the wooden floor on his face and wished he could just die.

He could hear voices somewhere. Maybe in his head. For a second he thought he heard a man's voice screaming "Get up Blaine, his sisters are here, the boy orbed them. We need to go." But he couldn't be sure. He couldn't feel his own body anymore.

He was vaguely aware that there was screaming around him before he felt someone's small hand on his cheek. He couldn't even look up. Last thing he remembered was a pair of hands lifting him up and then darkness covered it all.

He didn't saw the light again.

* * *

Piper was holding her head in her hands. She was running out of options. She was running out of time. And more importantly, she was losing hope. She was losing all hope Kurt will ever rise from that dark place he sank to. It's been a week and Kurt still didn't make any indications he will ever move. He was just...Existing. That was all. There was no life in him. Nothing. Just an empty shell. And even that shell seemed lifeless.

Phoebe came down the stairs and looked at her sister. "Still no progress?" she asked Piper.

Piper lifted her head and Phoebe could see just how red her eyes are from all the crying. She was crying WITH Kurt and OVER Kurt. She shook her head and laughed humorlessly.

"Progress? He's not even moving. He just lies in a ball on the floor" she said pointing with her hands to the floor as if Kurt's right there in that moment. "He won't eat. He hasn't slept in a week. I don't think he even has any more tears left in him. He's just..." she raised her eyes to her sisters and a tear slipped out of it. "He's hollow Phoebe" she said before she started crying again.

Phoebe sat on the couch next to her and wrapped her hands around her sister. "Hey, it's ok, he'll be ok" she cooed.

Piper fought back a sob. "How can you know that? How could I let this happen?" she asked as she waved her hands around, pointing to pretty much everything around her.

"I am such a failure. I'm supposed to take care of this family. I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to know better. And look at me. The picture of failure. I have a broken brother upstairs, I have a son who's crying his eyes out because he knows something is wrong with Kurt and on top of that all I have a evil son of a bitch who tricked us all to kill and no freaking way to actually do it" she ranted as she got up, tears kept falling down her face.

"This is not your fault" Phoebe got up with her and held her by the shoulders.

"I am in charge of this train wreck of a family! And look what I let happen! Everything is a mess. Can't you see that this is hopeless? We're hopeless. And the worst part.." she sighed, " is that we will have to be the ones who strike the last nail in Kurt's coffin when we kill Blaine" Piper said.

Yes, they didn't know exactly how but they knew they have to kill Blaine. He was the Source. He had to die. And they have to do it fast. Soon. Before Kurt really wraps his hand around the fact that his best friend, his husband, his soul mate is literally the source of all evil. Kurt was suffering more than ever but they all knew the real pain hasn't struck him yet. That is yet to come and they have to make Blaine disappear before that happens.

Bad part was they had no idea how to do it. They vaguely remembered that there was a way to destroy the Source in the book but Blaine probably took it out when he stole the book. Of course, there were probably other ways to kill him, naturally, but that would take time.

Time that they didn't have.

* * *

Those first few days were a living hell.

After Wyatt sensed something is wrong with Kurt he orbed his mother and his aunts to the penthouse only to find havoc in there. Kurt was screaming in the corner, pulling his hair out and saying "You lied to me. You took everything away from me. You're a monster"

In light of their previous conversation at home, there was no room left for doubt.

Blaine was what they all feared.

Blaine was the Source.

Piper attacked Blaine but Drake jumped in front of him. Paige didn't even try to hurt either of them. She just stood there, frozen as Drake screamed to Blaine that Kurt's sisters are here and that they need to go. Piper cursed and attacked again while Phoebe went to Kurt's side, where Wyatt was already pressing his palm on Kurt's face.

Drake blocked Piper again because Blaine didn't even respond to anything. It was like he didn't even care if they killed him. But Drake picked him up and they flashed together, leaving a grumbling Piper behind them.

Getting Kurt home was easy.

Getting Kurt to respond was difficult.

He just stared in blank; while tears were rolling down his cheeks.

They talked to him, tried to console him, tried to take a piece of his pain and share it among themselves but it was like their words weren't getting anywhere. They were just ...Words.

After few hours Phoebe thought they should break the silence that has fallen upon them. It's funny how silence can be defining. She made the mistake of turning on the radio. Or maybe, that wasn't a mistake after all.

Cause at the first song Kurt snapped out of it. Was it was for the better or for the worse- they couldn't even tell.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

Kurt jumped up and started throwing things around. He kept screaming and screaming how he was betrayed. How he was deceived. How he lost everything. It was a sight that would break even the coldest of hearts.

"How could I be this blind?" he screamed at himself this time. "Your love took my soul away!" he sobbed.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

"I gave you all I had" He kept screaming. "EVERYTHING. I breathed for you. I was ready to die for you" Kurt was yelling.

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

Kurt resembled a madman. He was screaming the lyrics then he would stop and scream at some imaginary Blaine only he saw. He kept throwing things around and his sisters didn't even try to stop him. When Phoebe tried to turn off the music he grabbed her hands like he was possessed. "Leave it" he screamed at her and she just stepped back.

They thought they saw it all as song after song struck home. But that was nothing compared to the quivering mess Kurt turned into when "Take a bow" started. Kurt froze for a second before he started screaming louder than ever before, as tears came flooding from his eyes.

Leona.

The same Leona that sang at his wedding.

At his wedding with Blaine.

His wedding with that monster.

He gave his heart to that man. He gave his body to that man. He gave his future to that man.

He gave him everything. And all he gave him were lies. Even Leona was mocking him now.

The lyrics were mocking him. So damn true.

_The flowers are faded now_

_Along with your letters_

_They will never see the light of day_

_Cause I'll never take them out_

_And there's no turning back_

_Its for the better_

_Baby I disserved more than empty words_

_And promises_

_I believed everything you said_

_And I give you the best I have_

Kurt had no idea where he has the strength to scream the offending lyrics so loud as he sang the words that summed up his life right now:

**So take a bow.**

**Cause you've taken everything else**

**You played the part and like a star you played it so well**

**Take a bow**

**'cause this scene is coming to an end**

**I gave you love. All you give me was pretend**

**So now... Take a bow**

He was throwing picture frames on the floor, glass cutting his hands. He took the pictures out and tore them one by one, until he couldn't see Blaine's face on them anymore. Or his face.

"Why me?" he spat out between two sobs. "What have I ever done to you? Why me?" he choked out.

"What am I supposed to do now? Who am I supposed to turn to? What have you left me with?" he screamed.

His hands were a bloody mess as he sank to the floor, defeated. He didn't even feel the pain. He felt nothing and hoped for nothing.

_Well it must have been slight of hand_

_'cause I still can't understand_

_How I could never see_

_Just what a fool believed_

_Um_

_But the lies they start to show_

_Tell me how it feels to know_

_Right now that I wont be around_

_So baby before I put you out_

"Where do I go from here? Where do I go so I can learn not to love you anymore?" Kurt said finally, and with that the screams stopped.

The screams stopped but they kept coming back for next two days. And after that Kurt's voice gave out. Kurt's eyes had no more tears but he was still crying. Dam that was opened that day won't stop to flood him anytime soon.

* * *

The worse part of all this mess was looking at Wyatt. Wyatt was vaguely aware that there is something going on. For the first two day he didn't see Kurt once. Kurt was screaming, throwing things around, he was downright hysterical. For two days he cried and yelled. And then..It was like he went into power saving mode. He just shut down. He crawled in the corner, wrapped his hands around him and continued to cry soundlessly. And he hasn't moved since. He was like a vegetable.

So Wyatt knew Kurt was in the manor but he had no idea why he couldn't see him. Kurt's soul piercing screams stopped after two days and it was like the boy knew not to go to Kurt before that happens. First time Wyatt orbed in Kurt's room he just stood at the middle of the room, looking at his mother crying as she held an unmoving Kurt. The only sound in the room was Kurt's sobs.

The boy walked over to the place on the floor in the corner and took Kurt's other side, wrapping his chubby arms around him saying "Me hold Uncy Kurt". The boy never left Kurt's side after that. Piper practically had to use a crowbar to get Wyatt away from Kurt long enough to feed him and change him. She didn't even try to break them apart anymore. The first time she did it Wyatt screamed bloody murder which made Kurt hold the boy like he's holding for dear life and that was it.

It was painful to even look at the sight. Piper looked down upon them, and all she saw were two boys. Just two little boys. One completely broken and the other doing his best to fix him, feeling Kurt's pain as his own. As ironic as it may sound, Piper knew that Wyatt was probably the only thing that was holding Kurt here anymore. She was so scared of what Kurt might do if Wyatt wasn't around. Now, more than ever, she was grateful for the unbreakable bond that they had.

She often wondered what it that made Kurt and Wyatt so close was. Wyatt adored his aunts, God knows he did, but with Kurt it was...Different. There were times when Piper suspected there was even something "more" to it because the bond they had was out of this world. Piper remembered that Wyatt was just a few weeks old when Kurt was attacked by a demon in a dark alley. The girls couldn't figure out why the boy was crying until his mother picked him up and he orbed them to the alley where Kurt was cornered by the demon. Piper blew him up, of course, after she stood there in shock for a few moments.

For some reason Wyatt could "sense" Kurt across the town and orbed to him. That was the beginning of the magic. The magic that kept unfolding for next two and a half years. Looking down on them now, Piper only hoped that that connection will be enough to bring Kurt back to them once they...Once they...

She couldn't even say it out loud anymore. This will kill Kurt. She was only hoping Wyatt will be enough to light the spark of life inside Kurt again.

"Are they still together?" Phoebe asked and that brought Piper back to reality.

"You try and separate them. I think Wyatt would blow us all up into pieces if we even tried to pry him away from Kurt. But in a way I'm glad he won't leave Kurt's side. To be honest I think Kurt might do something stupid" she sighed in defeat again.

"Piper, he's gonna make it through" Phoebe assured her.

Piper eyed her sister for a second and then fell into her arms. "He's so broken Phoebe" she cried again. We need to get rid of Blaine while he's still catatonic like that. We need to hurry while he's still in denial. We are running out of time Phoebe"

"Ok, calm down sweetie, calm down" she said as she stoked her sister's hair. "We will call Barbara and Spring and we will find a way to defeat him, ok? I'll send Paige to magic school right now. We'll work for days if that's what it takes but we'll get it done" she said as she held her sister close.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Phoebe later went to tell Paige to call for help from magic school and Piper went to check up on Kurt and Wyatt. She carried food with her in vague attempt to get Kurt to eat something. She peaked through the door and found them in the exact same position she left them in hours ago. Kurt was still on the floor, Wyatt in his lap and limbs intertwined to the point you could hardly tell who's who. They were both still crying.

"Hey fellas" she said as she walked over to them. She kneeled in front of the boys. "Kurt, honey you need to eat something. It's been days and you haven't eaten anything" she said in a motherly tone.

Kurt just kept his glassy eyes glued to a piece of the floor, never lifting his head.

"Kurt, please, you're scaring me. I'm not gonna even ask you to get off the floor just please, eat something" she pleaded. "You're going to get sick and I can't let that happen."

Wyatt's eyes found his mother's at the word "sick" , The word was not new to his mind and he looked at Kurt. "Uncy Kurt sick?" he cried out.

Piper's eyes went wide, in a way "oh-shit-did-I-just-made-things-worse" kinda way. She shook her head, "No sweetie, Uncy Kurt will be fine" she said and she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Wyatt or herself. "But Kurt needs to eat or he will get sick" she said and this time, she did say it for herself.

What she didn't expect was for Wyatt to reach out and take a piece or peach from the plate and hold it to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt still wasn't moving his eyes from his spot on the floor.

"Uncy Kurt" Wyatt said and this actually got Kurt to look up into the boy's eyes. "Uncy Kurt can't get sick" Wyatt said again but Kurt was still not taking the offered piece of food. Wyatt's upper lip quivered as he tried to hold back a sob. "For me Uncy Kurt?" he asked and Kurt let out a sound like a wounded animal.

_What the fuck is he doing to the boy?!_

He looked up into those blue oceans, so much like his own, and with a choked sob he parted his lips for Wyatt to place the food in his mouth.

Piper was staring in awe.

How the hell didn't she think about this before?!

Kurt was in pain, denial, delusional, half-crazed but there was still part of him that held on to the reality. Wyatt was representing that reality.

"Eat moar" Wyatt said in his tiny voice as he took the plate from his mother's hands and returned to Kurt's lap, wrapping one arm around Kurt again. Piper climbed to the bed and just looked as her little two and a half year old fed his Uncle. She knew that Kurt was making an effort just for Wyatt. And right now that was enough. Just that little thing. Opening his mouth was enough. Piper somehow knew, that somehow, someway, someday, Kurt will find his way home.

* * *

Drake closed the massive oak doors behind him as he stepped into the hallway. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead and sighed.

Manda looked at him and walked over.

"Do I wanna know?" she asked.

"No." Drake retorted.

She shifted a little on her feet. "That bad?" she asked again.

Drake sighed one more time. "He just stares at the wall. He's like 'I don't give a fuck about anything'. This is bad Manda, this is really bad" he said.

"What do we do?" she asked as she took one step closer and placed her hands behind her back, like a soldier waiting for an order. And truth be told, Manda was a warrior, an excellent warrior. Too bad her troupes are about to lose a war.

"I say we say goodbye to our friends and family because the second this spreads we are fucked. They will come at us with all they've got. Everyone. Blaine is who they are terrified off. The second he falls we are all dead" he spat out.

This was so ridiculous. All of this. Months of planning. Success after success and look at them now. Where do they go from here?

"I asked what can we do Drake?" Manda asked with a voice of steel. "I am not going down without a fight. I am not".

"Do you think I want this?" Drake asked but it wasn't really a question. "He's not him anymore. He needs Kurt. I don't know when this happened or how it happened or why the hell it happened but he and Kurt...Manda, they are one and the same. He can't live without him" Drake said and there was unmistaken sadness in his voice.

Manda straightened her shoulders. "All right then. I say we go to the manor and we pull him out by his hair" she said.

Drake actually laughed. An actual laugh. First in a week. "We can't do that Manda" he told her.

"Why not? We give him the Lord what he wants and he snaps back and we don't all die horrible painful deaths. Seems like a plan to me" she said.

Drake laughed again. 'We can't drag him here against his will. That's not the point. You should have seen him that day at the loft Manda. Kurt was...He was looking at Blaine like he saw nothing but a soulless monster. He was terrified by him. I think that's what hurts Blaine the most. I mean, let's be honest, Blaine is not exactly the nicest person alive but he could never, ever hurt Kurt. And Kurt was looking at him like Blaine might kill him any second. It's..It was awful Manda" Drake finished.

"Hold on. Then what the hell was that whole wedding for? Wasn't that supposed to make some sort of change? Make Kurt accept him for who he is? Was that all for nothing?" Manda deadpanned.

"I don't know" Drake said as he rubbed his temples.

Yes, the wedding was supposed to mean a change. Change of "some kind". They knew they couldn't make Kurt evil and that was the last thing Blaine wanted. But they did it with one sole purpose: . .BLAINE.

"That planed royally backfired" Manda huffed in annoyance. "Look, there has got to be something we can do. We can't just give up on him" her voice was almost a plea. "I know we come off as evil bastards, and let's face it, that's what we are, but you people are my family. I DON'T GIVE UP ON MY FAMILY" she said in a gravelly voice.

Drake looked up at her. Manda was truly an amazing friend. And yes, he thought about her as family. He knew Blaine did too. She wasn't giving up. He wasn't either. But he knew Blaine was. So, what do they do?

"You have to go and talk to him" she said and her face lit up.

"What?" Drake's eyes went wide.

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't think of this yourself."she said and there was a genuine smile on her face.

"I think the lack of fresh air in Underworld is messing with your head" he said to her. "What part of "We scare the living crap out of him" did you not understand?"

"Did he let you talk? Explain?" she asked looking directly at Drake's eyes.

He thought for a second. "No but.." she cut him off.

"Exactly. You never had the chance to explain anything to him" she said. "Look, remember what happened when you told him you were demons? He freaked out for a bit but then you talked to him and he..Well, for the lack of better word ACCEPTED IT" she said, still looking at Drake's eyes.

Click.

Drake's eyes went wide again. "Holy hell. So...In order to accept it.." he started.

"He needs to know" she finished.

Bloody twisted magic world.

So that was the deal with the Dark Wedding. Kurt will accept things only if he knows enough about them. Could it be that it's that simple?

But then again, what's simple about this? Drake only had to break into the most protected house in the world, get past Charmed one's, an overprotective nephew that could blow him to shreds from all he's heard of the boy, get to Kurt, prevent him from screaming bloody murder, thus alerting the previously mentioned family, and get him to listen to a lovely story about his husband, the Two-Faced Monster of the Underworld.

Yeah, piece of cake.

All of the sudden there was a commotion somewhere down the hall. Manda turned on her heal and ran down. She ran into Wentworth.

"Charmed one's are coming for him" he said, his breath hitching in his throat.

She looked back at Drake and screamed "Go! Get his angel back. They are not home, you should be able to talk to him. We'll hold them back as long as we can. GO!" she yelled at him.

He just nodded furiously before he mouthed "Be careful" and flamed out of the Underworld.

Manda took Wentworth's hand and squeezed it. "At least we're together" she said. He looked awestruck for a second and then placed the smallest of all pecks on her lips. "If we don't die today I'm gonna kill you myself" he said with a smile as they ran down the hall to face the infamous Charmed ones. This was one battle that they could lose very easily and they both knew it.

* * *

Drake flamed into the hallway on the second floor. He knew Charmed one's are in the Underworld but he still didn't want to risk it. He didn't know where Wyatt is and to be honest, even though he would never say it out loud, he was more frightened of the boy than his mother and aunts. Call him cute but that boy was downright scary. All those powers in such a small baggage. Makes you shiver.

He stepped closer and opened the door to Kurt's room. Kurt was sitting on the bed, his knees pulled to his chest, staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't even bat an eye at Drake.

"Are you here to kill me? Did your Lord send you to finish me?" Kurt asked. But is voice was...There was no life in that voice.

_Please say yes_, Kurt thought. _Just kill me and all this pain will go away._

"I would never hurt you Kurt. And neither would Blaine. Kurt.." Drake said as he came closer to the bed and Kurt jumped up and ran across the room. "Don't you dare touch me" he spat. "If you're gonna kill me just do it already but don't you dare touch me."

Drake sighed. **Well, at least Kurt's not screaming bloody murder. That's good, right?**

"Look, I know you feel like we lied to you and I know you're hurt bu.." he got cut off.

"LIKE YOU LIED TO ME?" Kurt asked and there was at least some fire back in his voice. "ALL you did was lying to me. All this time. All you did was LIE" he yelled at Drake. "And HURT doesn't even begin to cover it." he spat out again.

_Ok, at least he's reacting,_ Drake thought.

"Kurt, he wanted to tell you but there was never the right time. How could he tell you Kurt? Just try to walk a mile in his shoes and you'll see how hard it was for him" Drake said.

"How hard it was for him?" Kurt mocked. "For HIM? What about me? Have you ever thought about me?" Kurt started crying again. He didn't need this shit in his life. Not anymore.

"And why are you telling me this? Where's his Royal Majesty?" Kurt asked.

"Getting sliced, probably" Drake said and he was scared at how realistic that sounded. Blaine was so defeated that he won't probably even fight back.

Kurt recoiled at Drake's words.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"Look, I don't have time to chat you up. There are few things you need to hear, and I swear, you are gonna listen to me like it or not" Drake's voice was harsh at this point.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt whispered again.

_Why the hell do I care?_ He thought. _Why am I asking about him? And why is there a pang in my chest?_

"Getting killed if I don't get your bony ass to come with me. Look, you may doubt a lot of things but you can NEVER doubt that Blaine loves you." Drake began as he took another step closer to Kurt, waving his hands around as he spoke.

_Hell, what have I got to lose?_ He thought.

So he talked. In next ten minutes Drake spilled it all. Every little detail hoping that Kurt won't run away screaming. Hoping that he will at least find it in his heart to go and save Blaine today.

So he talked. And talked.

Last 10 years in a nut shell.

Blaine's mother dying to protect him.

Blaine and Drake fighting together.

Blaine claiming the throne.

Blaine's father trying to kill him.

Blaine uniting the Underworld.

Tribe wars.

Blaine's dreams about Kurt.

Blaine's plan to kill Kurt.

Blaine falling for Kurt.

Blaine losing his mind.

Going to Wasteland in an attempt to grow strong enough so the pain over losing Kurt doesn't kill him.

Finding the Wizard.

Stealing the book.

Killing the innocent because she saw his human form.

Marrying Kurt because he wanted it , no needed it, more than air.

Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, everything about his life was Kurt.

He left out the part about "acceptance" cause he didn't even knew if he believed in it. He just hoped. He hoped that it will help. When you're drowning even a straw looks like a life boat.

Kurt just listened. He couldn't find his voice anywhere. He didn't even know what he could say.

When you put it like that...Blaine only did what he needed to survive. Wasn't that what they did every day? Fighting one day at the time. Kurt knew very little about Underworld and how it worked but he knew it was literally hell. And Blaine was half human in that hell.

Self-survival.

When you put it like that...Blaine went to Wasteland, to that God awful place so he could get the strength to kill Kurt. And almost got killed himself. "Even as he was dying he was happy you'll live Kurt" Drake said to him.

Kurt's mind was swirling.

Blaine was a monster.

The rational part of his brain knew Blaine was a monster. He tortured and killed people. He killed their innocent. He stole their book. He wanted to kill Kurt at first. He was probably planning on killing them all in the end. How can he help it? He's evil. He's literally the Source of all evil. He deserved to die. If he dies he would never hurt anyone ever again.

_Simple as that, _Kurt's brain said.

But his heart...

Oh his heart.

His heart didn't hear or see any of that. His heart only saw Blaine.

His Blaine.

His Blaine who was always sweet to him.

His Blaine who comforted him when he was down.

His Blaine who sang to him when he was restless.

His Blaine who gave him the fairytale wedding despite the fact he was the single most evil person in the world.

His Blaine who would kiss him with his lips light as clouds.

His Blaine who would hold him so tight like he might disappear at any moment.

His Blaine who would look at him with so much love, making him feel like the only person in the world.

His Blaine.

His Blaine.

"Mine" Kurt whispered to himself. He couldn't even hear what Drake was talking he just saw him mouth moving but there was no sound. Kurt felt like he was underwater but he still could hear his heart so loud, pounding in his ears.

And then he heard Blaine's voice, singing to him. On their bed, to his ear, while he kept Kurt wrapped in his arms.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

From out of nowhere, his wedding vows popped into his head. He meant those words then and he means it now.

Blaine is the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person he has ever known. He has been his best friend through the good and the bad.

All of the sudden he could see himself standing on the stage of P3, looking at those hazel orbs he loved more than anything singing: You'll never be alone from this moment on...If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall...

**I won't let you fall.**

**I won't let you fall.**

Kurt blinked himself into consciousness.

"Bottom line here is that you have only two questions to answer Kurt. Just two.

One: Did Blaine ever hurt you and Two: Do you love him enough not to let him die today?" Drake asked staring at Kurt his eyes pleading.

And just like that, all the haze that fell on Kurt last week or so vanished.

Cause the answers were so simple they were laughing in his face.

**One: No.**

Blaine has never hurt him.

Blaine just loved him with love stronger than his evil side, than his powers, than anything. He never felt so protected like when he was in Blaine's arms.

**Two: Yes. **

He loved him. Not just enough not to let him die.

He loved him more than anything. More than anything.

"Oh my God" Kurt whispered again.

"Please don't freak out on me. Please" Drake was begging now. He didn't even care. He will get down on his knees and beg if that's what it takes to save Blaine.

Kurt walked over to Drake and Drake could hear the slap before he felt it. Right across his face.

_Bloody angel._

"That's for lying to me" Kurt said as he pointed his index finger at Drake.

"So...Sorry?" he offered in confusion.

"What's happening to Blaine" Kurt asked.

"Your sisters. Maybe he could fight them off but I know he won't even put up a fight. He doesn't even care. He has nothing if he doesn't have you. They'll kill him Kurt" he said seriously.

. .No.

Blaine has to live. They'll figure something out but Blaine has to live. He HAS to.

He grabbed Drake's hand and rushed him. "Let's go, let's go" he said shaking Drake's hand.

'Yes warrior Princess" Drake said and they flashed from Kurt's room.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier in Underworld.**

"How can they be this strong?" Wentworth asked as they dodged attack after attack. "That Piper is one mean bitch" he said just a second before the demon next to him exploded when she blasted him.

"Oh, centuries of good karma, I guess. Duck!" Manda screamed as she pulled one of her female guard members onto the floor and then to cover.

"How many potions did they bring?" Becky, the guard member asked to no one in particular as she threw energy ball in their general direction.

"I think they're not taking prisoners today. The Lord really pissed them OFF" Manda all but screamed as she got up from the place where she was hunched and threw a fire ball, sending it towards Phoebe. She avoided it but the power of the blast to her left sent Phoebe flying into the wall.

"Drake better get his ass here fast" she yelled as another potion hit the demon that was their first line of defense. There was a loud scream as he vanished.

"ENOUGH" the voice came somewhere behind them.

"Oh no" Wentworth mouthed looking at Manda.

Blaine stepped from out the shadows of the hallway on the right and waved his hand. There was a wall between the sisters on one and demons on the other side.

"Leave" was all he said.

They all got up but none of them made a single indication that they planned to actually leave.

"I said-leave" he repeated calmly.

Manda walked those few steps toward him and bowed when she reached him.

"My Lord. Please. Don't do this." her voice was just a plea. Plea that said: "Live. And let us all live".

He looked in her eyes and she knew it was pointless. He wasn't there. Her beloved Lord wasn't there anymore. That angel took every last spark of life that lived in Blaine.

"Get your guard and tell Wentworth to do the same. Seer will let you know what to do. Leave Manda"

She then did something she never did before. She grabbed his hand. She was begging more with her eyes then her voice but she still said it out loud. "Please My Lord. Fight."

He smiled at her, a smile so full of pain that her heart hurt.

"I have nothing left to fight for" he said simply.

She let out a tearless sob and let go of his hand. She bowed again; for what must be one last time to the man she called her Lord for past 5 years, and turned around.

He held the wall until they were gone and then lowered it. He walked those dozen steps and stood right in front of the sisters. Piper was standing furiously in the middle, her hair tangled all around her face, her sisters each on her side. He looked up at her and spread his hands.

"Do your worse" he said.

"Oh don't you dare make yourself look like the martyr here! Fight you evil bastard" she screamed at him.

He kept his hands spread on his sides and he never took his eyes of hers.

"You think it's easy to kill Piper? That you feel nothing? Here, I'm giving you the advantage. Use it. Kill me. Both you and I know you'll be doing me a favor." he said.

"Don't you talk to me like that" she spat. "You used us all! You used Kurt. I thought you loved him you son of a bitch" she screamed.

"I love him more than you'll ever know" he said in a voice just slightly above the whisper.

"You filthy liar" Phoebe said as she threw the first vial of potion at him.

The little bottle hit its target and Blaine went flying 20 feet into the wall behind him. He hit it with a loud cracking sound.

The potions they made with Barbara were the most powerful stuff any witches on Earth ever made. It was death in a bottle. They couldn't "vanquish the Source" precisely but there were ways around that and this was it.

The first bottle Phoebe threw was meant to weaken his magic shield he has as the rightful Source. You could look at it just like if you make crack in something huge. It weakens it.

Second bottle will break protection he has from his demonic side. His powers will be there but he will not be immune to witches powers anymore like he most definitely is now.

And third.

Third bottle contains the most powerful power striping potion known to human kind. It will remove all and any powers Blaine has, as the Source or as a demon. He will be nothing more than a pathetic, broken human. Piper hated the idea of killing a human, ANY human, no matter if that human is Blaine but she knew she had to. Making that last potion meant breaking a lot of magical rules but at this point she didn't care.

Blaine had to die.

He got up to his feet. He was bleeding severely. He knew they hit him with something powerful. But he also knew his pain had just begun. He didn't even care. He just wanted it over. He walked to his previous position again. Two upper buttons on his black shirt were gone and his chest was showing a little now. There was a slight sparkle there.

"Throw the bottle Paige" Piper ordered.

Paige just looked at him and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked at him. "I'm so sorry" she said in a broken voice. She was sorry. Not so much for Blaine but for Kurt. They are killing him by killing Blaine. She knew that.

She waved her hand and threw the bottle. The vial hit Blaine and he screamed. He fell to the ground and screamed again.

"I hope you know the pain you feel now is NOTHING" she screamed that last word, "compared to the pain you caused him. I hope you burn in Hell Blaine." she said as she swung her arm and threw the potion in the air.

"No" Kurt yelled and jumped to place himself between potion and Blaine. He waved at the vial and sent it flying in the opposite direction. The bottle crashed against the wall.

Drake and Kurt appeared the same second Piper threw the bottle. Had they been just ONE second late..Just one damn second.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Piper yelled What the hell is Kurt doing here? More importantly, why was he hand in hand with Drake like they were best of friends.

"If you kill him you kill me!" Kurt screamed.

Piper felt like she was punched in the face. This can't be happening. Kurt can't be that far gone. He just can't.

How can he defend that monster? Or protect him? Where was Kurt's sanity?

And then she looked at Blaine, still hunched on the ground.

"You son of a bitch, what have you done to him" she yelled.

"He didn't do anything Piper. You can't vanquish him, I won't let you" Kurt barked back.

"He killed an innocent Kurt. An innocent which YOU" she pointed "were supposed to protect" How can you stand up for him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She asked herself that a lot lately. True, context was different past week, she wondered how can she fix him and help him but this? This cannot be happening.

Kurt bent over to help Blaine off the ground; blood was trickling down his face. He traced his face with his fingers and said lovingly "Don't worry, I've got your back. I'll always watch your back". He wiped Blaine's face with the back of his hand and kissed his temple. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Ever. We swore to forever and after. No one will take you away from me" Kurt said.

Piper wore this disgusted look in her face, like she smelled something positively repulsing. Was Kurt soothing that monster?

How did this happen? WHEN did this happen? One day he's a crying mess in his room and now he's looking at that son of a bitch with loving eyes? What have they done to him?

"Kurt..." she almost cried out to him.

"You can't hurt him without hurting me. His sins are mine to carry too now. If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first." Kurt said vita a voice of steel. "Are you gonna kill me Piper?" he asked

She took one step back and shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

_No, not her baby brother. No. No._

"Kurt. Please. Let's just go home" She pleaded.

Kurt was holding Blaine up as his blood soaked Kurt's t-shirt, Piper just now noticed that he was wearing sweatpants and that ratty t-shirt she left him in. He was whispering something to Blaine and Blaine was...Was he...He was nuzzling his disgusting head in the crook of Kurt's neck, whispering back. Kurt was running his hand soothingly over Blaine's back. It was a moment so intimate that you just couldn't look at it directly. Piper felt physically sick.

"You and me. Forever. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't understand before. I'm sorry" Kurt almost sang.

_He was apologizing to that murderer?! _Piper thought she might faint from the sight.

"I love you. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I love you Kurt. You. Only you. You are everything to me. You have to believe me." Blaine was rambling but he had to tell Kurt how he feels. Kurt needed to know.

"I know baby, I know. I do believe you. I'm never leaving you again. Ever." Kurt said before he took Blaine's face in both of his hands, looking at his eyes. "I love you. You. Blaine. My Blaine. My husband. The light of my life. You are my life" he said before he lightly kissed Blaine.

Piper kept shaking her head, tears now running down her cheeks. "Kurt. Please. Let's just go home" she said again.

He turned his eyes from Blaine's face. "I am home" he said sternly.

"How can this be home" she asked in a broken voice, vaguely waving her hands around. She couldn't believe this was happening. No. This simply COULDN'T be happening.

"My home is where he is" he said. If there was even a trace of doubt in that voice she would have jumped forward and grabbed Kurt, dragging him away from Blaine kicking and screaming. But there was nothing but confidence in that voice. Confidence. Utter acceptance for that creature he held in his arms.

Piper recoiled again. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Paige's other hand, the one that Phoebe wasn't holding, and choked "Orb"

Paige looked at her, eyes wide. "Piper? We can't.." she never finished because Piper screamed again "I said orb us out of here". So Paige obeyed. With one last swirl of blue light the sisters were gone leaving the three man alone.

Blaine fell to his knees dragging Kurt with him. He was bad. "What are you staring at, get him some help?" Kurt roared at Drake.

"Oh fuck. Right." Drake said before he fell to his knees. "Blaine?" he shook him a bit and he moaned in pain.

Kurt swatted his hands away from Blaine's body. "What is your problem, what the hell are you shaking him for" Kurt almost bit Drake's head off.

Drake rolled his eyes at Kurt's concerned face. "Relax princess, he's been through worse. He needs to summon the Seer so she can fix him. I don't think he's all that bad, she can fix this on her own" Drake said.

Not that bad?! He looks like a bulldozer ran over him." Kurt said looking at Drake.

Drake rolled his eyes again. "You know, you two make me sick. I am so sick of you and your relationship drama. Why do I always get caught in the middle" Drake mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Kurt asked in an icy voice.

Another eye roll. "Oh nothing your Royal Bitchiness" he said. "Blaine, we need you to call the Seer. She needs to patch you up"

"I'm here" a voice came before the tall black woman appeared in front of them. "Let me take a look at him" she said as she lowered herself down on the ground but Kurt pulled Blaine to his chest and wrapped his arms around his body protectively. She smiled at him. "I assure you Kurt, I don't mean him harm any more than you do. Please?" she made it a question as she outstretched her hand to put it on Blaine's forehead.

Kurt looked up at Drake and Drake nodded. Kurt eyed her for a second before he nodded too. She gave him a small smile and put her hands on Blaine's forehead.

As she worked over Blaine, fixing the damage Kurt's sisters made Kurt had just enough time to re-think what he just did.

He thought long and hard about the choices he made today.

About the consequences of those choices.

Did he regret them?

It took one look down to know that -no, he didn't.

As he looked down at the man in his lap, his eyes closed and his lips lightly parted he still saw Blaine. Just Blaine.

**His Blaine. **

He knew that his life was bound to Blaine's, one way or another. As long as they have each other Kurt is not afraid. They will take the world on if that's what it takes.

But no one will ever take Blaine away from him.

Of that, Kurt was sure.

* * *

**Ok, just in case anyone cares we have only 4 chapters to go.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok! After reading so far into this story, I'm not sure if it makes any sense warning you about this. But to be on the safe side, and just in case this is the only chapter you will read; Warning umm, voyeurism, and there's no other way to say but, torture? Maybe? Okay definitely torture.**

* * *

Funny how they found each other in reversed roles.

This time it was Blaine who was freaking out and Kurt was the one trying to reach and calm him down

"You shouldn't be here" Blaine said from across the room. Drake settled Kurt into Council chambers like it was the single most normal thing in the world.

"But then again, here I am" Kurt said.

He was freaked out at how NOT freaked out he was. He knew he should freak out. He knew he just left his whole life behind when he chose Blaine over his family. Actually, he should correct himself. Blaine WAS his family. He was his husband. But he knew he just turned his back on 22 years of his life. And looking up at the man in front of him, for the life of him, he couldn't get himself to regret it.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked.

The simple answer to that question would be: Drake barged into my house and told me you were dying so I took pity on you. Also, that answer would be a lie. So Kurt went for the truth.

"Because I want to be here" he said simply.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head and smiled humorlessly. "No you don't" Blaine told him.

"Well, maybe not here" Kurt trailed to wave his hands around the room, indicating that Underworld is not exactly his dream destination, "but with you. I want to be with you" Kurt explained.

"How can you want me?" Blaine hissed. "I thought I was a monster? A filthy creature? I thought I was a soulless abomination?" Blaine offered.

Kurt just nodded. "You're also Blaine. MY Blaine" was all he said.

"I'm the Source" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt answered.

"I stole your book."

"I wanted to kill you"

"I lied to you all this time"

"I killed your innocent"

After each confession Kurt's answer was a simple "I know"

He didn't even bat an eye at any of that. He just acknowledged it. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You don't know what you're saying. You should hate me." Blaine said, defeat in his voice.

Kurt walked over to him and raised Blaine's head with his hand. "But I don't. I love you." Kurt said.

Blaine was afraid to look at those eyes. Afraid of what he might see in them. But Kurt's hand was pushing his head up and their eyes finally met.

Those baby blues were not looking at him with horror or fear like they did that day at the penthouse. They were warm and full of worry and love. How was it even possible for Kurt to look at him like that after all.

"I'm evil" Blaine said in a broken whisper.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and it felt like..It felt like coming home. Like this is the place where he belongs.

"Shhh" he said as he rubbed small circles on Blaine's back. "You're not evil"

"But Kurt I.." he was cut off by Kurt.

"You are not evil. He is. The Source inside you is evil. But you? You are not evil Blaine. I might have doubted a lot of things in my life but I know, I just know that my Blaine is not evil. I just see past the mast. Pass the walls you built up around you. Pass the pretences. And I understand" he told him.

"You...You understand?" Blaine choked out.

"Yes. I don't approve but I do understand Blaine. It's who you are. At least part of you. And Drake explained a lot to me. This is what you had to do Blaine. Kill or be killed. You don't think I understand that? We live like that everyday. Every single day we have to kill to protect those we love. This is not much different. And with him" Kurt said referring to the Source. "inside you it's not like you have a choice. So I do understand."

Kurt paused and took a breath before he pushed Blaine one step back to look at his eyes. "But if you want me to stay with you, we have to make few changes. Make a truce or something. You can't expect me to let you go and kill people like you did before. You can do down here whatever you want. I don't wanna know who you torture or whom you kill. Your demons are none of my concern. But I still have a family Blaine. And I won't let you hurt them. Or any innocent for that matter. If you want me, if you want to have me by your side, things will have to change" he said seriously.

Oh yes, I'll do whatever you want, just please, don't leave me, Blaine wanted to shout out.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Sure, he could make a "truce" with...Who was he supposed to make truce with? If he agrees to this he will have battles in Underworld daily. They will fight among themselves if they can't fight against good. And it was so worth it. Kurt was worth all that.

"How can you still love me?" Blaine simply had to know.

"Remember that first night we spend together?" Kurt asked.

"Vividly" Blaine answered simply.

The night Kurt cried in his arms for hours, the same night he sang to Kurt for the first time.

The night Kurt's begged for Blaine to let him touch him.

That same night all of Blaine's defenses fell.

"Well, I was all messed up and you just held me and ...You sang to me that night and as I was listening to your voice...That was the moment I realized I love you. That I loved a man who built so many walls around himself and I still saw enough to fall in love with him. That's when I thought:"God, just imagine the beauty that lurks behind that mask he uses". And I wasn't wrong Blaine. You are beautiful. Even with the Source inside you were still the most compassionate, sweetest person I have ever met. And that's all I see when I look at you. I see YOU. Not a Source. Not a murderer. NOT a liar. I see a man I fell in love with. I see the man who told me his life rises and sets with me. How could I possibly NOT love you?" Kurt reasoned with him.

Blaine was blinking, trying to fight off tears that were welling up in his eyes.

His Kurt was still HIS KURT. Kurt hadn't changed. He wasn't evil. He was still his sweet loving Kurt, accepting him with all his flaws. Blaine felt like he might start crying or singing or screaming or...Just something! This was beyond everything he ever hoped for. More than he DARED to hope.

He was holding his heaven in his arms and the rest of the world simply faded away.

"What are we gonna do with your sisters?" Blaine asked after what seemed like a year. He just wanted to hold Kurt in his arms.

Kurt pressed his forehead on Blaine's and sighed. "I'll have to go and talk to them. They...They don't understand" he said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Blaine asked.

"I have to make them listen. I know they don't approve, hell they probably think I've lost my mind or that you cast a spell one me or something but...They have to understand. My life is with you. True, I have no idea how is this gonna work or anything, I just know that I can't imagine my life without you. Cause you are it. You are my life." Kurt said.

Blaine couldn't stand all the love that was shining from those eyes. He leaned in and kissed Kurt with everything he had.

This.

Just this. Just holding Kurt in his arms was enough for him to make any kind of compromise with the Charmed ones.

He was ready to take on the world if that meant he gets to kiss Kurt forever.

"Mmmph" Kurt murmured.

"Now, Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Blaine said as he scooped Kurt in his arms, "let me show you to my chambers where I plan to A.) Ravage you and B.) Let you re-decorate" Blaine finished with a smile before he crashed his mouth to Kurt's and flashed out.

* * *

"What?" Piper screamed. "How can you say that?"

They were sitting in the living room, Piper still freaking out, even if it was two days since Kurt made his obviously wrong choice in her eyes.

"You don't have to yell at me, I just said I understand his angle here, that's all" Phoebe said for the second time in 10 seconds.

"How can you say that" Piper repeated herself.

"Because it's true. You might hate it but I totally see where Kurt is coming from" Phoebe said simply.

"WHAT?" Piper yelled again.

This cannot be happening, she thought. Lately, that line became something like her trade mark.

"Just think about it Piper. Yeah, is it scary that he flamed into the Underworld and chose him? Yes, it's scary. But just put yourself in his position. He's in love Piper. He's in love with the man that gave him everything. I might not like Blaine at all but he has eyes only for Kurt. He makes him feel loved and cherished and protected."

Phoebe sighed, staring at the wall.

In a way, she envied Kurt. She envied him so much. Sure, his life was a mess right now, everything was shifted but...

Kurt had found love. Kurt had made a monster love him more than anything in the world. If that martyr act in the Underworld showed Phoebe anything is that Blaine doesn't think his life is worth a damn penny without Kurt.

Kurt was his life. And the other way around.

People in Halliwell line never had much luck when it came to love. All women in Halliwell line and that mean ALL of them died young and alone. Yes, they all had love at some point of their lives but it was short and ended painfully. Apparently, men weren't lucky either. Sure, Kurt wasn't technically a Halliwell but being their brother was bound to end him being miserable and alone.

Or not. Not if you learn to adapt and compromise.

"Phoebe, for the love of God, that wasn't Kurt there. That wasn't the same person we left here when we left. They must have done something to him. They must have. He was so..." Piper couldn't say the word "evil" out loud because she was afraid if she says it out loud-that will make it true.

Phoebe stood up and laughed humorlessly. "Were you going for evil? Saving the person you love IS NOT evil Piper. It doesn't make you evil. It makes you human!" Phoebe said. "How can you expect me to blame him when...When.." she took deep breath before finishing, "when I think I would do the same if I was in his place."

Piper's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You would what?" her voice gave out on that last word.

"Remember when he came from their first date and he was so blissfully happy? Do you remember what he said? He said 'I won't need anything but Blaine Anderson ever again' You do remember that, don't you?" Phoebe asked staring intently at her sister.

Piper just nodded.

"I know what he ment. Blaine is it for him. Every other guy after him would just be "the next guy". Faceless, meaningless. Because once you get to meet your soul mate nothing can ever compare to that feeling ever again. That's why I understand Kurt's choices. I don't justify them but I do understand. And it breaks my heart to say this but...Kurt will be happy even if he's not with us. Cause he has Blaine. And I find comfort in knowing he would never, ever let any harm fall on Kurt. And I take comfort in that. I will still have my brother Piper. In some way. I can't say the same for you" Phoebe concluded as he went up the stairs, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Kurt actually drove to the manor. He didn't think it was appropriate to just orb in.

Yeah, I'm shacking up with the Lord of all Evil and I'm thinking about being appropriate. Bravo Kurt, he thought.

He walked up the stairs and rang the bell.

_This is so wrong_, he thought.

It just felt so awkward to actually do this. Pretend you're a stranger in the house you called home for over 6 years.

Paige opened the door and froze. "Kurt? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" she asked and then panicked.

"Oh my God why didn't you orb? What is wrong with your powers? Did he take your powers Kurt?" she asked horror in her voice.

"Oh my God" he rolled his eyes at her. "Would you just stop already? He didn't take anything away from me. And to answer your question, I wanna talk to you. I'm here to offer you a deal" he said simply.

"I am not making any deals with that bastard" a voice came somewhere behind Paige.

Piper.

Of course.

"May I come in?" Kurt asked, looking at Paige. She just nodded vigorously and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hello Piper" he said when he heard Paige close the door.

"Don't you hello Piper me" she said shaking her head. "I have nothing to tell you"

"Well, that's too bad because I have something to tell you. Come on" he said as he walked into the living room and saw Phoebe curled up on the couch. She looked up and then leaped into his arms. "Oh Kurt" she whispered wrapping her hands around him.

_Well, this is new_, he thought.

"How are you?" she asked him, still not letting go.

"I'm...I'm good. Great actually" he told her.

"I'm glad you're ok" was all she said before she let him go and sat back on the couch.

What the hell was that all about? Kurt thought.

"Kurt?" Paige made his name a question. "Are you..." she didn't exactly know how to put it so she went with the simplest word. "back?"

He knew what she was asking. "Are you dumping Blaine and coming back to us?"

He looked at her and just shook his head. "No" he said sternly.

"Then we have nothing to talk about" Piper said as she pointed her index finger towards the door, indicating for him to leave.

"Piper, don't" Phoebe said.

_Well, look at that. Roles are reversed here too,_ Kurt thought.

"Actually Piper, yes we do. We have something to talk about. In fact, we have a lot of things to talk about" Kurt said in an icy voice. "We need to find a way to make this bearable for both sides" he said. Not a second later he realized that he somehow placed himself on the other side, on the dark side. He knew that wasn't true but it just sounded wrong to his ears.

"You picked your side when you chose that murderer over your family" Piper hissed at him. "Now leave"

"Or what Piper?" he cooked his head to the side. "Are you gonna kill me?" he said.

"What?! No, of course she didn't mean to say that" Phoebe cut in terrified voice.

"WE just want you to come back to us" Paige said in a small voice.

"That's why I'm here. To offer you a compromise. So we can come to a mutual agreement" Kurt said in a business like voice.

Piper looked at him like he'd gone mad. "I am not making agreements with evil." she spat out in anger.

What the hell was wrong with Kurt, she asked herself. Did he really think he can just walk in here, tell them Blaine has sent him as a messenger and they'll make a deal and everyone will live happily ever after?

"Fine. Then we don't make a deal. You go after us, we go after you until we kill you or you kill us. Or if we prolong it enough, until Wyatt grows up. Then, he will kill us. Are you gonna tell him to kill me Piper? Will you tell him what exactly he needs to do to kill me?" Kurt asked her.

Phoebe gasped in shock. _No. Just no._

Piper eyed him. She knew he had her there. Wyatt hasn't seen Kurt for two days and he was getting...Well, restless to say the least. She had no idea how she's gonna explain this to the boy. But she knew there is no way in hell she's letting the boy anywhere near Blaine again. And Kurt chose Blaine. That wound will never heal.

This was all such a mess. Such a damn mess.

"I'll take that as a cue to make my offer" he said when Piper didn't answer. "So, basically we are offering you a truce. Blaine or anyone in Underworld won't be attacking you or killing the innocents. In exchange, you get off our backs and you don't try to vanquish him. Simple as that" Kurt told them.

Piper laughed humorlessly. "Simple? Yes Kurt, sure it's simple. He won't kill any more innocents but his demons will. He won't attack any of us but what about the rest of the world? You can't be that far gone Kurt, you know this will not work. HE IS EVIL. You are standing on the side of Evil, what the hell is wrong with you" she screamed at him.

"I'm not saying it's a perfect plan, I'm saying it's the one that will let me keep both of you in my life" Kurt screamed back.

Yes, he wasn't stupid. He wasn't expecting for Evil to stop attacking, but they would attack just the same if Blaine wasn't the Source. And Charmed Ones would have to fight against Evil no matter who was on the throne. Blaine was giving them his best. The best he could without getting himself and Kurt, for that matter, in danger.

"But you can't have BOTH" Piper yelled at him. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. For the love of God, you chose him over YOUR FAMILY" she snapped.

"I chose my husband. He is my family" he yelled back.

"Fine! Then go and be with your husband. If he's more important than all of us together" Piper said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You wanted to kill him Piper. I couldn't let that happen" he told her. "Would you stop me if I tried to kill Leo?" he asked.

"Don't you DARE compare Leo to that abomination. My husband is an angel for crying out loud and yours is LITERALLY the Source of all evil" she pointed.

"That's doesn't mean I love him any LESS than you love Leo" Kurt snarled at her and there was nothing but determination in that voice.

He was determined to make this work, in some way. In some form. Somehow, he has to make them see that Blaine isn't the monster they all see him like.

Phoebe got up again. "How do we make it work?" she asked him.

"What?!" Piper snapped at her.

"I am not losing my brother Piper" she said sternly.

"You have already lost him. He chose his evil husband over you. Over me. Over his family. Over Wyatt" Piper told her.

"Don't you dare bring him into this" Kurt snapped at her. "You know I love that boy more than anything in the world, how dare you throw that in my face" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife?" she said through her teeth.

"Oh my God. How many times do I have to tell you? I couldn't let him die" he pointed for what seemed like 100th time.

"But you could come back home with us. I asked, no I begged you to come home with us, but you just caressed his evil face and told me that your home is with him now. You can't have us both Kurt. Now I'm telling you that it's simple as that" she said.

"You think this it's easy for me?" he asked and his voice cracked a bit. "You think it was easy for me to look at you every day, flaunting your perfect love in my face? I was so happy for you and Leo but oh God, I hated it too cause I wanted that more than anything. I wanted that kind of love. Do you have any idea how much Blaine means to me? You ALL have something that is just yours. I had nothing. You think I like the way things are? You think I like being torn between the man I love more than my own life and my family? You think this is easy for me? Well guess what Bee Queen, it's not. It's fucking killing me to be away from you. And I'm doing my best to get at least some part of my life with you back. But it looks like I'm the only one who's trying" he said and he turned on his heel.

"Wait. Please don't go" Phoebe pleaded. "We will.." she trailed off as she looked at Piper's stern face. "I will listen to you. I'm not judging you for choosing him. I know love like that comes once in a life time. So I'm not gonna make you choose between me and him. I need you to know that I'm still your sister. I will always be your sister." she said taking his hand.

Paige looked between Piper and the two of them. She seemed to think for a few moments and then looked at Piper as if apologizing, before she walked to Kurt, taking his other hand.

"I'm still your sister too. I may not understand this at all but...I know they are not evil. Not in the way that matters at least" she said.

Kurt didn't miss the plural in that line. Drake obviously found his way into Paige's heart faster than Kurt expected. And all of this was hurting her too.

"Trust me, there isn't a single evil bone in Drake's body Paige" he said fondly. "I know it's hard to comprehend that and that it all seems so hard and complicated right now but...Call me crazy but I still hope that somehow, someway this will all work out" Kurt smiled at her.

"You ARE crazy" Piper pointed out.

Kurt ignored her. He just didn't have the strength to fight her anymore.

"We will work something out, I know it" Phoebe said as she wrapped her hands around him again. She just wanted her brother in her life. It was actually quite selfish of her. To make him strain between them and Blaine but...She just needed to see it for herself.

She needed to see that there is still love in the world.

That Kurt and Blaine will stand stronger together.

That their love will prevail over everything.

Simply put?

Kurt and Blaine gave her hope that one day she will have that kind of core shaking love. And that love will be worth all the wait. All the pain. Everything. That love will BE everything.

There was a blue light on their right and Leo appeared. He looked at the scene in front of him and then at Kurt. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Of course Leo knew about everything that happened. Leo was Pipers' husband and an Elder, after all.

"Hello Leo. Nothing, I was actually leaving" Kurt said.

"Back to him?" Leo asked cautiously.

"He has a name Leo" Kurt told him.

"Yes, it's called, Source of all the Evil or the Lord of the Underworld" Piper said with an eye roll.

Kurt just let go of his sisters and walked towards the door. "Actually Kurt, could you pass him a message?" Leo asked and they all gaped at him.

"What?" four different voices said at the same time.

"I was gonna call you anyway but I guess this makes it easier" Leo said. "We need new Guardians for the Hallow and Blaine needs to assign one for the evil side"

"They need what and assign whom to guard what?!" Phoebe asked, completely confused just like the rest of them.

Leo stepped forward. "The Guardians of The Hallow are two high-ranking, powerful beings from both sides who are tasked to watch over the Hallow. It is eternally kept inside its containment in the Ancient Burial Ground. Both sides have to assign a Guardian, one side each in order to protect the balance" Leo elaborated.

"What the hell is the Hallow?" Paige asked.

"The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the powerful force of unknown origin which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it is good or evil. It appears in a swarm of vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being. It cannot be destroyed by any known means, rather it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces" Leo said.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean absorbs all forms of magic?" Kurt asked.

"Well, the Hallow actually possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches. The Hallow also appears to exist outside of space and time, it's only desire is to absorb power. Anyone possessed by the Hallow will only be able to control it for a short time. They will gradually fall victim to its insatiable hunger for more power. In their quest for more power, anyone possessed by it will ultimately destroy all magic. Which is why the Good and the Evil actually worked together to seal it." Leo explained.

"Wait, so this Hallow actually can absorb ALL the magic?" Piper asked, as if she couldn't actually believe that is possible.

"Trust me, it can. The Hallow was last released 3,500 years ago. It was only contained when both good and evil joined forces to put it back in its containment. Both sides took the responsibility of guarding The Hallow by composing an incantation to be recited together by good and evil. It almost consumed all magic back then. The spell was made to contain the essence in an enchanted box and kept it in the Ancient Burial Ground but unfortunately, like I said we need new Guardians. Every few hundred years the Guardians are replaced because the more time they spend guarding the Hallow more powerful they get. And Hallow craves power. For the safety of all magic, Guardians need to be replaced and it's time for both Good and Evil to assign new ones. That's why I'm here." Leo said. I had to talk to-" he trailed off and then said silently, looking at Kurt "other side"

"So Blaine needs to pick someone to guard the Hallow?" Kurt asked.

"Basically, yes. Tomorrow at midnight both Good and Evil will have to send one of their own to take the pace of the old Guardians." Leo said.

"Ok, I'll tell him". He stood there awkwardly for few more seconds and then he just turned around and walked to the doors. "Remember what I told you?" Phoebe asked with a small smile.

He nodded. "Yes, still my sister. Always my sister" he said as he gave her a kiss and walked out.

He sighed. Things weren't as good as he expected but at least they weren't hopeless...Maybe in time they will be able to do something. Cause let's face it, in light of stories about monstrous vapor-like-thingies absorbing all magic and possibly destroying the world, Kurt couldn't help but be hopeful.

In the end, things could always get worse.

* * *

"Wow, homey" Kurt said as he and Drake strolled down the hallways that led away from Blaine's chambers.

Drake was being a tour guy again, because Kurt was feeling down after his meeting with his sisters earlier that day. Drake was like a happy pill. The bastard.

Drake laughed. "You're not even gonna be here, you're still gonna live in the penthouse you dumbass. So is Blaine. Just think of this as...Work. Blaine's office, if you will." he said with a smile.

"Well, his 'office', "Kurt made air quotations, "needs to be re-decorated. This place is depressing" Kurt said and Drake actually howled with laughter.

"Oh holy crap, man I love your crazy ass. Who else would think to redecorate hell?" Drake said.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back. "Just because it's hell doesn't mean it has to be this ugly" Kurt retorted.

"Yes well, I am sure Blaine will give you the green light on throwing glitter on the walls" Drake was trying to hide his smile.

Kurt turned to him and raised one eyebrow. "Oh who are you kidding? Blaine would let me paint this place pink if I asked him to" Kurt said smugly.

"Yeah, no doubt there. You've got his knickers tied up in a knot Hummel. You're both disgusting with your stupid heart eyes and your "oh you're my missing puzzle piece" shit" Drake said but there was nothing but kindness in his voice.

"Oh shut up" Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, for a place with such depressing decor you sure have amazing.." Kurt gestured with his hands, not being able to find the right word.

"Infrastructure?" Drake offered.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. I mean, it's like a gigantic city under the ground. Kinda like Zion but with less dirt and not the whole 'machines are drilling to kill us' thing" Kurt said.

"Yeah, we have it all. Well, all except a mall. Maybe you could get Blaine to make you a mall" Drake teased.

Kurt clasped his hands in excitement. "Oh yes! A mall. Then we can all shop and I can give these butt ugly demons makeovers" he smiled. Drake laughed out loud.

"You are just non-stop. Demonic make over. In today's episode: "How to make your horns fashionable by accessorizing properly" Drake said.

"Well, they are rather ugly. I mean from what I've seen it like Horror-fest 2012. On the other hand I must say I am very, very lucky Blaine is gay. There are some breathtakingly beautiful ladies here. I mean that female that's head of his Guard?" Kurt made it a question. "I mean.." Kurt made a face that read clearly as "Hot damn".

Drake looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you're gay?" he mocked.

"I'm not BLIND if I'm gay. If I were a straight guy I'd nag her until she accepts to bear my children. With those high cheekbones and those curls..." Kurt trailed off.

"Don't let Blaine hear you he might get jealous" Drake told him.

"Oh Blaine knows I love him only him and nobody but him" Kurt chanted in one breath.

"Yeah, I know" Drake sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Kurt said and he bowed his head a little.

"Hey, hey man" Drake said taking Kurt by the elbow. "This is not your fault, ya know? I mean, I really liked your sister but I can't force her to like me. Not all of us are as lucky as you and Blaine" he teased a bit.

Kurt smiled weakly. Yes, he knew not all of them had what he had with Blaine. But he was still sorry to see Paige lose Drake. Or Drake to lose Paige. Hm...That was confusing.

They were still walking and they reached a beautiful round room with a fountain in the middle.

"Oh my God, that is so tacky" Kurt said. "A fountain in the middle of the Underworld. What's that for? To fool tourists? Make them think they are NOT in fact in hell?" he mocked.

"Stop being a smartass." Drake punched him playfully and then rose his head. "Your sexy husband is summoning me, I have to go. Wanna come with me?" Drake asked.

"Naaah, I'll stay and sight-see. Oooh, lookie a ROCK" Kurt mocked again. Drake rolled his eyes at him but Kurt continued "Seriously, go. I'll stay here. Or I'll wander around a bit. I hope no one will eat me alive"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's that stupid to step on your shadow let alone dare to address you" Drake informed him.

Kurt pretended to blow in his fingers and then wipe then on his shirt. "Yeah, well they must have heard that I'm a badass" he smiled.

"I'll be back in a jiffy or I'll send Blaine, ok?" Drake asked.

"Just go, I don't need a babysitter"

"Oh yes Another Person I Have To Answer To " Drake face bowed and flashed.

Kurt watched him go and then leaned over the fountain. It was rather beautiful. It really stood out in completely empty yet enormous room.

"So you're the new boy toy?" a voice came from behind him.

He turned around and looked at the person the voice belonged to. It was a girl in her mid 20's, with unruly long brown hair that looked like cats were clawing through. You wouldn't exactly call her pretty but she wasn't ugly either. There was just something about her face that was...Horse like. And that something also screamed both "bitch" and "shoot to kill".

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"I said you must be the new entertainment" she said.

Kurt had no idea what possessed him to say it but...

"Actually", he said, "I'm the husband. HUS-BAND. See?" He said as he lifted his hand and pointed to his finger that had diamond band on it.

"You think that makes you so important, now do you?" she spat out.

Kurt's eyebrows shot into is hair line.

_Oh well, aren't we jealous_. He thought. He smiled.

"Let me guess. You want him" he said.

"I'm Von, by the way. Everyone wants him. What's there not to want?" she said harshly.

"Ooooh, I hit a soft spot there, did I? And I'd like to say it's my pleasure meeting you but my mom taught me not to tell lies" Kurt teased. He wasn't afraid of this bitch and she was insolent. So she wanted Blaine? Yeah, too late. "Wanna tell me when did he turn you down?" he offered with a smile.

She took one step closer to him and he took a moment to enjoy the fact that he was taller than her. He was looking DOWN on her. "He didn't turn me down." she said through her teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you married to him too?" Kurt said, not without sarcasm.

"You are so not good enough for him. He deserves so much better than you" she kindly informed him,

"Ohh, and let me guess. That would be you? Funny, I didn't know that skanks are rated higher than angels" he said with a smile.

"He should be mine!" she said fixing him a death glare. "I am better than you could ever dream to be. He was supposed to be with someone like me"

"Of course" Kurt said simply. "Cause who wouldn't want such a fine specimen by his side" he said indicating to her general persona in disgust.

He had had enough. With all the drama he was going through with his sisters, the possibility of not seeing Wyatt and just general "how do I make this whole mess not break me in half" thing he was getting pissed off.

Last thing he needed was some Von-skank pushing him around and saying he's not good enough for the man he left everything for.

"Get off of your high horse, you are nothing but a whore and the second he no longer finds you interesting he will dish you away like an old sock" She screamed at him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!" A voice roared around the oval room.

Von took one step back as she spotted Blaine, furious as hell walking towards them. He waved his hand and threw her against the wall. Before she had the chance to fall to the ground he pinned her. She looked like she was being crucified on the wall.

Kurt's mind was a scary place right now. He felt...Violated.

He didn't give up everything only to let some bitch talk to him like that.

Blaine was all he had.

Blaine was his.

His and only hiss.

Now that he turned his back to his family he wasn't just gonna stand there and listen to some skank rain on his parade.

.His.

"How dare you talk to him like that? Do you have any idea who you're calling a whore? Any idea what he is to me? What he MEANS to me? Where the hell were you when the Devil was handing out brains?" Blaine spat out as he walked towards the wall. "I told Mia that she needs to keep her band of whores under control. She's obviously failing miserably" he said before a fire ball appeared on his palm. He placed it on her wrist, just like he did with Mia. "Maybe I should give you the same treatment I gave her" he said as she screamed in pain.

"Do you know who he is?" he asked her in an icy voice.

She just screamed again, so much anger in her pain painted face.

_Do you know who he is_, echoed in Kurt's head.

_Do you know who he is?_

Kurt looked up at the girl on the wall and saw she was staring at him with undulated hate. Blaine was hurting her and she was still staring at Kurt through her tears filled eyes.

She thought Kurt was not good enough for Blaine.

That Blaine could do better. No,

That Blaine WILL do better.

That Blaine will replace him.

For the first time in his life Kurt felt the desire to deliberately hurt someone. This obnoxious "Von-Blaine's-one-and-only-wanna-be" wondered what Blaine sees in him.

Hm...Maybe he should show her.

"Enough" Kurt said and Blaine stopped like HE was burned. In all his furry, he completely forgot that Kurt was in the room.

"Oh my God Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine panicked.

_Oh hell, what did I do, _he thought. _I've scared him senseless._

Blaine couldn't stand the idea of Kurt being scared of him. Being afraid to be close to him. He saw that fear in Kurt's eyes once and it was the most awful thing he ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I never meant for you to see that" he said. "She just..She called you a whore and I lost it. I can't stand when people are mean to you. I just...Please Kurt, please I'm so sorry" he chanted.

_**Please don't run away from me, please don't run away from me...**_

"Come here" Kurt called him.

Blaine took a deep breath, not daring to meet Kurt's eyes. He took those few steps and then lifted his eyes.

Kurt was smiling lightly.

What the hell?!

Kurt wrapped his left arm around Blaine's neck and caressed his cheek with knuckles of his right hand. "You're my husband, right?" Kurt asked in a sweet voice.

"Guh-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off, tracing his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip, making the other man whimper.

"Are you mine Blaine?' Kurt asked again, as he sucked that same lip in his mouth.

Blaine groaned but answered through the sound was muffled. "Yes" he said simply.

"You disgusting little-" the girl from the wall screamed but she got cut of when Blaine waved his hands at her and she made strange, choking sounds. He waved again and there were fiery ropes wrapped around her wrists and ankles, seemingly holding her in place. She made another sound deep in her throat but the scream never came.

"Much better" Kurt said

Kurt ran his hand lightly over Blaine's zipper.

"Kurt" Blaine choked out.

Kurt pressed his palm harder onto the outline of bulge that was straining against Blaine's pants. "Mm...So hard for me baby" he whispered in his ear. Blaine angled his head and crushed his lips against Kurt's as he moaned into his mouth.

Kurt kissed him, all teeth and tongue and this time they both moaned into the kiss.

"You think she can make you feel the way I do baby?" Kurt asked as he unzipped Blaine's pants with one hand and slipped his hand into Blaine's boxer briefs.

"Holy fuck" Blaine cursed as Kurt's hand wrapped itself around his dick. Kurt took Blaine's earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. "Answer me Blaine, could she make you feel the way I do?" He purred into his ear.

"No" Blaine licked his now too dry lips.

"What did you say Blaine? I couldn't hear you?" Kurt asked as he moved his hand up and down and then ran his thumb over the head.

"Holy hell" Blaine growled and threw his head back. "No one makes me feel the way you do" Blaine managed before he grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He was panting into Kurt's mouth and he felt dizzy.

_Were they really doing this in front of her?_

Kurt broke the kiss and turned his head to look at the girl on the wall. He smiled devilishly at her.

"_**Mine bitch**_" he said before he sank to his knees and pulled both pants and underwear down Blaine's legs in one move.

"Kurt, what are you...guh" he didn't finish because Kurt licked a long stripe from the base of his dick to the leaking top. He kissed it lightly. "She thinks you will get tired of me" Kurt said as he licked the same path again, sucking lightly at the top this time. Kurt looked up at Blaine and winked.

Blaine was a panting mess above him.

She could see him perfectly. She couldn't see what Kurt was doing but she could see his head moving up and down. Oh how many times she wanted to do it herself. To feel Blaine heavy on her tongue. To hear him moan from something she was doing..And God if Blaine moaning wasn't the most amazing sound she ever heard. And all because of that...That...That pale freak.

Blaine's head was thrown back, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his lips slightly parted as he moaned Kurt's name. He was moaning that angel's name. She was so pissed. Little bastard was making her watch while Blaine fell apart underneath his touch. She screamed.

Kurt smiled and removed his head. Blaine grunted in protest. He lowered his look and gasped a bit. Kurt's lips were red, wet and swollen. Blaine traced his thumb over his lips and Kurt wrapped his tongue around it.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this" Blaine stammered.

Kurt turned his head to look straight at Von's eyes and smiled. "She thinks she's better than me. She think she can do this" he said as he licked Blaine's length, eyes still fixed on hers, "better than me"

Blaine growled and threw his head back again as she choked out again.

"I only want you. Only you Kurt" he said.

"Really baby?" Kurt said turning his head back towards Blaine. "Will you make her swallow her words if I swallow you?" he said smugly.

"Holy shit Kurt, you can just say stuff like that" he tightened the grip he had on Kurt's hair. Kurt mock sighed.

"Oh well, I might try to swallow you. But you're so big. And thick. And oh so delicious" he said as he turned his head back towards the girl.

If looks could kill Kurt would drop dead this second. She was looking at him like she could skin him alive. So much hate. It made Kurt smile as he turned back again. He leaned in and lowered his head again. He took one of Blaine's balls into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh God Kurt" Blaine moaned loudly.

"Will you make her swallow her words Blaine? Will my sexy husband make her regret calling me a whore?" he asked as he sucked again.

"Unf..I'll make her...oh God...I'll make her swallow her own tongue if you want just please don't stop" Blaine said.

"Mmm.. that's my big boy" Kurt said as he sank down Blaine's dick until he felt it hit the back of his throat and Blaine screamed. Kurt kept sinking down and rising up, twisting his tongue around Blaine. God he loved this. He loved the feeling that all of these people feared Blaine and he was making him fall apart. Kurt relaxed his throat and hummed. Blaine grunted above him and pulled him by the hair. Kurt hummed again and stopped moving his head. Blaine looked down at him and Kurt let him drop out of his mouth. He winked again. "You know what to do baby. Make her watch how much you want me" he said. Blaine lost it completely. Kurt took him back into his mouth and he thrusted violently while Kurt laughed around him.

_You'll be the death of me_, he thought as he picked up his pace. His grip on Kurt's hair tightened as he thrusted in and out of that warm heat. God, Kurt was so perfect in every single way. He loved how bitchy and vengeful Kurt could be. That made him even more perfect than he already was. He altered between the sweetest boy alive and the filthiest whore in a matter of minutes. Blaine loved Kurt just the way he was.

Perfectly imperfect.

Kurt moaned loudly around him and Blaine lost it. He could feel Kurt swallowing and he couldn't stop the roar that came. "Fuck Kurt, you're amazing" he sobbed out.

Kurt got off his knees and tucked Blaine back into his pants before he walked to the wall Von was pinned to. He smiled at her and then crashed their mouths together. She gasped in shock and he used his chance to push his tongue past her teeth. He kissed her sloppily while Blaine stared at him. He leaned back as she moaned loudly at the taste and locked his eyes with hers.

"That's the closest you'll ever get to tasting him bitch" he said with a smile.

She growled at him as he walked back to Blaine. He pouted at him. "Blaine, she growled at me. I'm so scared. I don't think I'm safe as long as she's alive." he mocked. "If you love me, you will save me from this beast. I am so afraid she will take you away from me" he continued as he looked at her but slid his hand down to Blaine's zipper again. "I am so scared that she'll take what's mine. Will you make sure no one gets what belongs to me?" he said as he kissed Blaine for all he's worth.

One demon less. In the end, wasn't this what he did with his sisters? He killed demons. One less demon that can hurt innocents. But HE really wanted to hurt this bitch.

"Yeah. I'll make sure she's gone. But no one could take me away from you. You and me, forever" he said as he kissed Kurt back.

Then Kurt had an idea. "Drake said you have a new trick" he said and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Will you show me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just stared at him. No, he didn't want to show Kurt this. This or any of his other powers. He liked how accepting Kurt has been but Blaine was just wondering what will be the thing that will make Kurt run screaming. So he didn't use his powers when he was around Kurt. Not that he needed to.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kurt" he said as he cupped his face and Kurt leaned in into the touch. See, this was the thing Blaine adored about Kurt. He melted into his touch like a school boy just minus after he made him come harder than ever before.

"Please? You won't freak me out, don't be afraid" Kurt said as he kissed the palm that was framing his face. Not for the first time in his life Blaine wondered if Kurt could read his mind. It was like he always knew just what to say and what to do to wash away all his fears and insecurities.

"No matter what you show me, you will always be my Blaine. Just my Blaine. I see you" Kurt said. And he did. He saw the real Blaine. And that's all that mattered.

Blaine nodded and took one step away from Kurt. He waved his right hand and not a second later there was a whip in his hand. But not just any kind of whip. Whip made of fire. It was like million little tongues were dancing along the long curvy line. Kurt gasped next to him. "Does it hurt to hold it?" he asked as he looked at Blaine's right hand. It was like he was holding a rope, nothing more.

"No. I don't even feel it" he said.

Kurt inched his hand closer to the whip but he pulled back. It was hot as hell. He could feel its heat burning him without even touching it.

_Oh this will be great,_ he thought.

He walked behind Blaine and pushed him few steps forward. "Release her voice" Kurt said and Blaine swallowed audibly but obeyed. He took Blaine's right wrist with his hand and swung. The whip made no sound but oh there was a sound in the room. Loud, piercing scream as the whip hit its target. The fiery stripe wrapped itself around Von's upper arm and cut her. Deep.

"Well, look at that" Kurt said. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. He put his head at Blaine's shoulder. Could you turn her around for me? Please?" Kurt purred in his ear.

_Oh holy hell_, Blaine thought. He had no idea what has got into Kurt but this was A.) Hot as fuck and B.) More than he ever hoped when he thought about Kurt's reactions to his powers.

He waved his left hand and the girl was now facing the wall. She kept screaming.

"Oh you had it coming" Kurt said as he whipped Blaine's hand at her again. This time she let out a high pitched scream as the blood ran down her back where the whip hit. Kurt waved Blaine's hand again and this time she choked on her own breath as the whip hit her. Kurt whipped at her two more times before he decided it was enough. He was enjoying her screams more than he was willing to admit. Her back was nothing but a bloody mess. Deep cuts were covering its entire surface. He could hear her sobbing in pain and he knew it must hurt like hell. He hoped it hurt like hell.

"That should teach you a lesson home wrecker" He said before he took one last swing and a soul piercing cry followed.

"_**Shoot the freak**_" Kurt said simply as he let go of Blaine's hand and took a few steps back. Blaine looked at him like he saw him for the first time. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked and Blaine just kept staring at him.

"You wanna...You wanna watch?" Blaine said in a hushed tone.

"Sure I do. She's a demon Blaine" he said as if he's talking to a retarded child. "I've killed demons before and I'm really gonna enjoy seeing this bitch burn. Make it hurt baby" he smiled and did one thing he never did before he raised his thumbs up with a smile.

Blaine just laughed and stepped back. "Wait" Kurt grabbed his hand when he replaced the whip with a fire ball. "Turn her around. I want to see her face"

Blaine actually gasped. His little vengeful angel. Kurt giggled at Blaine. He actually giggled. Blaine just shook his head with a smile and turned the girl around.

Tears were running down her face. Blaine lifted his arm.

"_**Endgame bitch**_" Kurt said waving his index finger between him and Blaine.

Blaine struck and she screamed. Her entire body was caught on fire as she screamed and screamed. The flames were licking over her. It was quite a sight. But too soon, the noise was over and all that was left of her was just a big scorching mark on the wall.

Blaine turned to Kurt cautiously, scared of what he might see in his eyes. Kurt just saw him kill someone. He looked up at him and Kurt tilted his head in that adorable way that made Blaine feel he might melt.

"Satisfied with what you see?" Kurt asked alluding to the lack of fear in his eyes. "I told you, I am not afraid of you. We made a pact. You don't kill innocents and you and I are fine Blaine. I am not scared you will hurt me. And I am not afraid of who you are. To me, you are just Blaine. MY husband. Whom I love and who loves me. That's it." he said as he placed a kiss on Blaine's lips and he sighed. "I am so in love with you" Blaine said against his lips.

"Well of course you are silly, who else would swap your cum with a disgusting skank demon?" Kurt smiled.

"Ok, A.) You're disgusting and B.) You're not allowed to hang out with Drake anymore" he said.

Kurt gasped, acting offended. "Ok, A.) Drake is my friend you 'whip producing, skank demons scorching asshole' and B.) Oh I'm disgusting am I ?" he said smugly. "Well, maybe I should stop doing all that disgusting stuff I've been doing so far" he said as he backed away from Blaine with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt by the waist and the latter laughed.

"Oh but I'm disgusting remember?" he said as he pretended to try and wiggle his way from Blaine's grip.

"Shut up will you?" Blaine said with a smile before he kissed Kurt. Kurt sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I can't believe you kissed her" Blaine said as they pulled up for air and Kurt burst into giggles.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. It came natural around Kurt.

* * *

"Home Uncy Kurt." Wyatt said, his upper lip trembling.

Kurt took one step back.

No.

Just no.

No.

"Come here Wyatt." Piper said and grabbed the boy's hand. He shook it.

"Come home Uncy Kurt." Wyatt cried.

No.

How is this possible?

They were gathered here so Leo and Blaine could take new Guardians to the Burial Ground and somehow, out of nowhere Wyatt orbed in. He ran straight to Kurt before anyone could stop him and wrapped his arms around one of Kurt's legs.

No.

Wyatt can't be here. Not in the Underworld. He didn't belong here. He was never supposed to see this place. It broke Kurt's heart to know he was the reason the boy will see this awful place. Piper and the sisters orbed not 20 seconds after the boy and Piper all but yanked the boy away from Kurt.

"Do you see what you're doing?" She screamed at Kurt.

"Don't yell at him!" Blaine snapped.

"Don't you tell me how to talk to my brother!" Piper barked.

"You are on my field Piper and I will not let you talk like that to my husband!" he spat back

She made a face at him, like she was disgusted by the affection he was showing. How dares he? He was the poster kid for evil and yet he had problem with someone yelling at Kurt? What kind of twisted world was this?

She grabbed Wyatt again and pulled him away from Kurt while boy was kicking and screaming. She picked the boy up in her arms but his eyes were trained on a shocked Kurt.

Kurt was miles away from here. As he watched Wyatt struggle in Piper's arms to get to him, it finally hit him. He never knew what it felt like to get hit in the gut but he assumed it felt something like this. He looked at the boy, at that little face he loved more than anything, more than his own life.

He put those tears there...

He was the one that hurt the boy that saw his whole world in Kurt...

Those little arms that were stretching towards him, wanting to hold him...

It finally, finally hit him.

_**HE CAN'T HAVE IT ALL. **_

"Wyatt no." Piper scolded him as the boy wiggled out of her reach and orbed back to Kurt.

"Get back here Wyatt!" She called out furiously. "He doesn't care anymore."

"Don't you dare say that!" Blaine screamed as he grabbed Kurt whose knees gave out. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you intentionally hurting him?" Blaine yelled again.

He was pissed as hell. How dare she say that? Blaine knew Kurt loved Wyatt more than anything, more than he loved him even. He just knew that Wyatt isn't his. Kurt needed to feel like he has something that is only his. Blaine understood that. Then how the hell couldn't Piper see the same? He made a promise to Kurt but if she doesn't shut up and stop saying these things that are hurting Kurt he's gonna rip her head clean off. Kurt was totally out of it. His eyes were open but he wasn't really looking at anything.

In fact, if you had the strange privilege to look inside Kurt's head, you'd see the reason why.

His mind was blank.

Well, almost blank.

There were just 4 simple words going through his head.

**I.**

**Have.**

**To.**

**Chose**.

In fact, those four words actually were only two. Two words that summed up his entire life. Cause your life are the people you care about, Kurt knew that better than anyone.

Two simple words and the most difficult decision ever.

Blaine _**OR**_ Wyatt.

This is what it comes down to.

One or the other.

He was foolish to think he can make this work.

He didn't want Wyatt anywhere near Underworld. The very thought made him sick.

He couldn't get Blaine OUT of the Underworld.

So he could actually hear his heart crack in half when he realized the awful truth.

He had to choose.

Blaine turned to the boy. "Hey Wyatt, why don't you take Uncy Kurt home, ok?" Blaine asked the boy.

"Don't talk to him!" Piper screamed.

Blaine just ignored her.

"Will you do that? Uncle Kurt is not feeling well, will you take him home and take care of him?" Blaine asked the boy as if he's talking to an adult.

"You no come home with us?" The boy asked still holding onto a completely frozen Kurt.

"You son of a bitch." Piper sneered as she waved his hands in Blaine's direction sending him stumbling a few feet towards the wall. She knew she couldn't harm him but damned if she's not gonna try her best. "Don't listen to him Wyatt." she said.

Blaine just walked back to the boy and kneeled, their faces in line. He smiled. "Of course I will. I will never leave your Uncle, Wyatt. Never. Now be a good boy and take Kurt home while Mummy and I talk for a while, ok? Blaine asked.

"Me take care of Uncy Kurt" Wyatt said before he orbed them both out of the Underworld.

"How dare you manipulate him?" Piper said as she attacked Blaine again. And again. And again. He barely flinched at her advances. She looked at him for a few moments, "I don't know how. I don't know when. But I will move every rock if that's what it takes. I will crawl on hot coal but I will kill you. I will sell my soul to the Devil himself if that's what it takes but I will kill you." She said through her gritted teeth. I will not stand aside and watch you destroy my family. I WILL send you to the hell hole you crawled out off."

"That's enough out of you." Drake finally cut in. "I don't care how important you think you are but I will not let you talk to him like that." Drake almost echoed Blaine's words from before. "We have a job to do and unfortunately you need us just as much as we need you. So stop bickering and let's go." He finished.

"He's right" Paige of all people agreed. "I'll go home and deal with Kurt until you guys get back. Phoebe, you can go with Piper and Leo to replace the Guardians." She said as she turned to her sister.

Piper was still sending daggers at Blaine but still said a simple "Fine".

Blaine, Drake and Seer on one side and Leo, Piper and Phoebe on the other, together with a member of Blaine's female guard that Manda single handedly picked and a white lighter who Leo picked walked through the portal to the Ancient Burial Ground. Paige orbed back to find Kurt and Wyatt hunched on the couch, wrapped around each other.

Kurt was still staring at somewhere...God only knows where. The weight of the world seemed to fall upon him.

How can he make this decision?

How can he choose?

Little did Kurt know that events that will be set into motion at midnight would change everything.

Forever.


	19. Chapter 18

**Anyway! :)**

**Here's ch 18 of The Torn identity :)**

**Season finale, part 1 .**

**13.000 words :)**

* * *

They were walking separately. Blaine, Drake and Seer on left side and Leo, Piper and Phoebe on the other, at least five feet of space between them. Poor new Guardians were walking few feet behind them and they looked completely lost. They were gonna spend the next 200 years or so together and they couldn't help but think this is not going really well.

"I'm Amanda" the blonde member of Manda's guard said as she outstretched her hand to the male whitelighter.

"Henry. I'm Henry" he said.

"Dreading this as much as I am?" she asked.

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. This feels so weird"

Amanda smiled. "Funny how we fight for eons and every now and then we have to work together or we will all perish"

"You think that's weird? Your boss married an angel. That was huge news up there on our fluffy cloud. To be honest, I'm kinda glad we are gonna be outside of time and outside of space for a while. I have a feeling things are gonna get messy" Henry concluded.

She looked up at Blaine and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe. But one thing I do know. He will not live without him." she said pointing to Blaine. "I say your kind is in for a shitload of trouble if you try to take that angel away from him. You'll have to pry him from his cold dead hands" Amanda said.

"He really loves him?" Henry asked with doubt in his voice.

"More than anything" she said, nothing but certainty in her voice.

"Well, this is a happy turn of events" Drake mocked as they walked towards the place where Hallow was guarded.

"Oh yes, I am positively beaming with happiness" Blaine said with an equally fake chipper voice.

"I didn't want to mention anything down there" Drake said as he pointed behind them, referring to Underworld, "but none of them know papa-bear is here, right?" he asked.

Blaine side-eyed him. "No, no one except you knows. Well and Seer, obviously cause she was the one who helped me send him here."

"Is he gonna be a problem?" Drake asked.

"It's not like he hangs around the Guardians Drake. This is a huge place. I hope he's miserable as hell" Blaine said bitterly.

His father was nothing but a traitor, a thing Blaine hated the most. Trying to kill your own son to take something you didn't help him to get? Lower than low. The man was a worthless piece of junk but Blaine still couldn't kill him. There was something about killing the last person in the world that shared your blood that left Blaine at unease. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Simple as that.

But like he said before, this was punishment far worse than death. His father craved power and nothing but power. Now, he was so close to the ultimate one, Hallow was so close but unreachable. So close-yet so far.

"What is he here now?" Drake asked cautiously.

"Do I look like I care?' Blaine shrugged. "He has no powers, what is he gonna do? Spit on us?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" Drake said simply.

And he meant it. He really felt sorry for his best friend. Blaine acted like he didn't give a crap but Drake knew how much it hurt him that his father didn't care about him. It's one of those things you can't NOT give a damn about. Not only did his father not care about him but he actually tried to kill him to get his throne. Blaine deserved so much better. Better than all this. In some weird way Kurt was his award. His shiny prize for all the pain and misery he's been through. Drake didn't even dare to think what would happen to Blaine if he lost Kurt.

They walked in silence for few more minutes until they saw a huge marble door that appeared to be attached to nothing. There was just a plain black space behind those doors. Camp fire was roaring a few dozen feet in front of them with a woman dressed in white robes on the right and man dressed in black robes on the left.

"Welcome" they both said when the small group reached them.

Leo looked at Blaine and gestured with a small nod to step forward. Both men walked to the Guardians.

"You need to stand in front of your Guardian" Leo said. "Source's power and the power Elders gave me will travel from us and into them" Leo pointed to the new appointed Guardians.

Blaine just nodded. The sooner they get over with this the sooner he can back to Kurt. Besides, the more time they spend here greater are the chances of him seeing...He shook his head.

"You need to place your hand on Guardian's shoulder and say " I release you" Leo said as he placed his own hand on the girl's shoulder and said those words. A little white ball that seemed to be made out of fog left from her chest and hovered in front of the fire. Blaine did the same with the Guardian for the evil side and this time same ball, a just black one, traveled from his chest and landed next to the white one.

"You are free" Leo said and nodded towards Blaine.

"You are free" Blaine repeated.

As on cue, two people who were guarding the Hallow for past 200 years simply vanished.

Leo motioned for the new Guardians to step forward and they obeyed. "You have to help me open the door" Leo spoke as he moved even closer to the small marble steps in front of the massive door and Blaine followed.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just concentrate on opening the door. Imagine yourself opening them. Project your desire to protect the world from the Hallow" Leo said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. To him this was nothing but a bunch of gibberish. Yes, he understood that the Hallow must be sealed. He knew that its power was beyond imaginable. He also knew you can't control it. It consumes all power but eventually it consumes you too. In small words, it was a gigantic black hole. Simple as that.

He looked towards the door as Leo turned his palms to the marble entrance. Again, Blaine had to wonder. Entrance to what? He closed his eyes and mimicked Leo's actions. Protect the world from the Hallow, protect the world from the Hallow...

_Yeah that's not gonna work_, he thought. _I don't give a damn about the world, to be honest._

But...

Keep Kurt safe. Protect him from anything and anyone, he said internally and opened his eyes. He pulled his hands back just a few inches and the doors cracked open. Leo snapped his head to look at Blaine. "How did you do that?" Leo asked in shock? "I haven't even used my powers yet" he said.

"I guess my desire to protect the 'world' " , he said that word in a mock voice, "is a bit bigger than yours". He took one step back and Leo lifted his hands again as they both used this invisible pull they had on the door. As the doors swung open a bright blue light shined upon the small group.

Blaine took few steps up the stairs and looked inside. The "room", for the lack of a better term behind the doors was enormous. In fact, Blaine looked as far as he could but there was nothing but darkness beyond one point. The only light in the room came from a few feet away. Light was hovering around a small black book, resembling to those cases girls keep their jewelry in. It was plain and there were just two letters on it. On the left there was a sight for letter Alpha and on the far right a sign for Omega.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Symbols for beginning and end of everything on the case containing something that could destroy EVERYTHING.

Leo entered the room after him and took the box. The second he did the hovering light was extinguished. New Guardians were standing at the door and Leo invited them in. Strangely enough, two balls made of fog followed them inside.

They walked to Leo and Blaine and they again placed their hands on Guardians shoulders, each on his own. Leo was still holding the box when a bright inscription appeared on the top of it. "Read the inscription with me" Leo said.

Blaine looked down and did as he was told.

"The Hallow is a threat to us all.

We protect all magic.

No one wins while the Hallow roams free.

We protect ALL magic" they said in unison.

The Little balls behind the new Guardians entered their bodies and their clothes were automatically replaced by black and white robes, just like the old Guardians had.

"We protect all magic" both Amanda and Henry said together.

"It is done" Leo said as he placed the box back to hover in mid air and the light around it appeared again.

Blaine just nodded and left the room. He just wanted to get out of here. He was in a foul mood and he couldn't even pin point why. He just had a bad feeling. He stood with Seer and Drake for a second before they turned to leave.

A Loud scream behind him stopped him at his tracks. He spun around just in time to see Leo flying out of the room. He landed on the stairs.

"Leo" Piper screamed and both sisters ran towards him, followed by Blaine. There was another scream from the room and Blaine ran in there just in time to see...

His father holding the box.

Opened box.

While the whitelighter was dead on the floor and Amanda was screaming..

Screaming.

She was screaming because a vapor like substance was consuming every part of her, entering her body through her eyes, nose, mouth...She kept trying to fight back but it was pointless, Hallow was consuming her fast.

Blaine was frozen just for a second too long. Piper ran in and waved her hands at his father but just a second too late.

"Piper NO" Blaine screamed pushing her away.

His father used Amanda's body as a shield and she just shook for a second. His father smiled an evil smile before he sent a fire ball flying to Amanda and she screamed again. She blew up and the Hallow circulated for a second before it landed in Blaine's father.

"Whoever holds the box..." Blaine murmured...But he snapped out of it.

"Get up, let's go" he said as he picked Piper from the ground, pulling her outside.

"Let go of me" she yelled, struggling.

"Move your arrogant ass" Blaine snapped back.

They ran outside and Blaine screamed at them "Run! No one uses magic, get it?" he yelled, still dragging a shaken up Piper.

"He opened the Hallow" Leo breathed out.

"No shit genius" Drake said as he grabbed both Seer and Phoebe, rushing them forward.

"He took Piper's powers, no one uses magic or he'll get even stronger. He doesn't know how to use Piper's powers yet but I'm sure he'll figure out soon. So far all he has are fire balls." Blaine said just as one of those passed right by his head.

"Never thought you're the one to run oh Mighty One" a voice full of venom came from a distance behind.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to turn around and pulverize the man behind him but he knew its pointless. No matter what he did right now the Hallow will just absorb the power.

"Why is it always me?" Drake said as he ducked from yet another fire ball that was sent his way. "I should have been a plastic surgeon. Rich and popular, plus I'd get to stare at boobs all the time. But no, I had to be the right hand of a man with severe daddy issues" Drake spat out.

It was very hard to run and avoid fire balls at the same time, especially when you can't fight back. But somehow they almost reached the portal point when Phoebe tripped and fell.

"Oh shit" she said as her hands scraped against the rocks on the ground.

"Yeah, run now curse later" Drake said as he picked her up but he was instantly send flying backwards as a fire ball grazed his shoulder.

"If I can't kill him I will kill his favorite little minion" Blaine's father said. He turned to Phoebe and she jumped up. She high kicked him and he stammered backwards.

Blaine already picked Drake back up and pushed him through the portal together with Seer. Leo and Piper were gone too.

"Let her go, it's me you want Damon" Blaine spat out.

His father turned around and looked at his son with disgust. "Gone soft have we? You had no problem locking your own father in a hell such as this but you won't let a Charmed one die? Is she your new queen now? You don't like little boys anymore? But at least that would be something" he sneered.

"Phoebe get your ass through the portal and go home!" Blaine screamed.

"He will kill me if I leave you" She said still holding up.

"I will kill you if you don't get your disobedient ass through that portal" he said through his teeth.

"Oh there's a HE. I see. So nothing changed. You're still as disgusting as you always were. And he will harm her if she leaves you here? That would indicate this "HE" person actually cares about you. Or he just acts really well. No one could love you Blaine, no one. You're a despicable little creature. You just got lucky. I can't believe the Underworld has you for a leader." Damon said. "But not for long. You will have to use your powers sooner or later. Then I will get them." his father said with a smile.

Phoebe walked around carefully and stood next to Blaine. "Let's go" she said.

"I'm not going" he said.

"You can't stay here" she almost sobbed out. Kurt will die; Kurt will actually crumble and die if they leave Blaine here. He can't even fight back, this is suicide.

Blaine lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "Get back and tell everyone not to use any magic. Tell Manda to get Wentworth and the girls and to get Kurt to safety. Drake and Seer will know what to do. GO!GO!GO!" He screamed those last three words. She jumped up, startled and before she was aware of what she was doing, she wrapped her hand around his arm. "Just come home to him" she said looking at his eyes. "We will figure something out just..." she trailed off. She knew whole hell just broke loose and she was puling promises out of her ass but...She just hoped. She still had hopes.

Blaine just turned around and pushed Phoebe through the portal.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Kurt asked through his haze. He knew something was wrong. Well, granted he didn't KNOW but he could feel it. Every fiber in his being was screaming "where are they".

"I don't know" Paige said in a whisper. She was downright petrified now. It's been three hours. They were supposed to be back an HOUR ago. Something went wrong. "I don't know" she said again, looking down at Kurt.

Wyatt was sleeping in his arms, finally giving up on trying to get any response out Of Kurt. Kurt was holding him like he was the single most precious thing in the world and truth be told...

He was.

The only problem was that Kurt had had another person in his life that was "the most precious thing to him in the world". For the past three hours there was nothing but "Wyatt or Blaine' going through his mind. He thought about it until his brain went numb.

His heart and his mind were playing a dangerous game. One called: damned if you do - damned if you don't.

He knew that by logic he should choose his family. After all that's what families do, right? They stand for each other. They are blood. Blood runs thicker than love, right?

Kurt looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. Yes, he knew that between Blaine and him he SHOULD choose Wyatt. But the pang in his chest that never seemed to go away was simply the fact that WYATT WASN'T HIS.

He could dance around it but it all comes down to this little fact that when the lights are gone and the party's over...He has nothing that's just his. That belongs to him and to no one else. Something he can grab and hold onto.

He had no one but Blaine. And that was also a fact. Kurt wasn't kidding himself thinking that he can invade lives of people in his family forever. Yes, they loved him unconditionally and he knew it. But each and every one of them had a life of their own.

So if he loses Blaine...

He will have nothing.

He had no idea where it came from but he started humming softly, still holding the sleeping boy in his arms.

_Share my life; take me for what I am_

_Cause I'll never change all my colors for you_

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide__._

It hit him like a ton of bricks how truthful those lyrics were. Because he could run away from them, from his family, even from Blaine but one person he could never hide from.

He couldn't hide from himself.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, _

He even tried picturing his life "post Blaine". He tried, he really did.

He imagined what it would be to kiss someone else's lips.

To hold someone the way he held Blaine.

To listen to someone say his name the way Blaine did it.

He really tried.

He tried to imagine waking up next to someone other than Blaine.

Seeing someone ELSE share the life he wanted for him and Blaine.

And it hurt like someone was stabbing him.

Cause that "other" person simply wasn't the man that gave him the world.

The man that loved him with love so strong it rivaled the eternal evil that lived inside of him. Love that was so powerful even the everlasting darkness that resided in Blaine's body embraced it. Cause even the pissed off, full of hate Blaine was still always so sweet and loving with Kurt.

Can you really blame Kurt for loving him back with same intensity?

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

_I never knew love like I've known it with you _

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

**Are you willing to live a lie? **

**If you can't have the life you want will you settle for the life the fate is offering you? **

**Or will you keep on kicking and screaming until you do or die?**

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you_,

.

Kurt shook his head. "What the hell am I still doing here?" he asked to no one in particular.

He got up and took sleeping boy to his room. He was back in a matter of minutes. "I'm going back down there" he said.

"What?" Paige choked out. "Kurt, you can't go. They're gonna be back any second now" she said more to convince herself than him.

"It's been hours, I'm going. You can come with me or stay here. Your choice." he said

She just shook her head. She knew better than to try and convince him to stay here. Once Kurt sets his mind to something...

"Fine, I'll orb us" she told him as she took his hand and they vanished in a swirl of blue light.

Not ten seconds later they appeared in Underworld to find Leo hunched on the ground and Piper hissing at pretty much everyone. "Did we know he was there?" she really did hiss the words at Drake.

"I don't know about you but I did" he snapped back.

"Who the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"That was Blaine's father" he answered simply.

There were 4 different voices saying the word "What".

Kurt just looked at Drake. "He broke free?" Kurt asked but he knew that can't be it.

"You knew his father was there?" Piper was pissed off. No one told her about that.

"Of course I knew. I know everything about Blaine" he said with a wave of his hand. "Paige, go heal Leo, what the hell are you staring at?" he asked. She seemed to compose herself and ran to Leo's side.

Kurt looked at the faces around the room and...Seer was staring blankly in space, her eyes completely white. She was scanning the future, he had seem her do that once before. Drake had a huge cut on his shoulder. Leo was lying on the ground and there was blood on his arm. Piper was waving her hands around like a madman.

Something was definitely wrong. Hold on...There were only 4 of them here.

"Where are Blaine and Phoebe? Kurt demanded. He looked at Drake. "**Tell me**" he yelled.

"Damon opened the Hallow. He attacked Leo and killed the Guardians. He also took Piper's powers. Phoebe and Blaine are still there but they are coming. He just pushed us first. Selfless dickhead" Drake said.

"You left them there?" Kurt was losing it. How could they just leave them there? Are they insane? But more than anything else, the word Hallow was swirling in his head. "No one wins while the Hallow roams free" he heard inside his head.

"Why?" Kurt asked looking at Drake.

Drake knew what Kurt was asking. If ALL magic, both good and evil was protecting the Hallow why would someone open it.

"I guess he was just desperate. And we were being stupid. The worse enemy is the man that's got nothing left to lose. He was there for so long he was willing to do anything" Drake said. Damn, he thought fast. And he was right.

"I'm going in" Kurt said as he walked forward.

"NO" , five voices said this time.

"I can't just leave them there" he said as he turned around but at that same moment Phoebe came hurling from the seemingly solid wall.

She fell on the ground and they all rushed to her aid. Kurt heard them asking her if she was ok and what happened but his heart was drumming in his ears. Blaine wasn't here. Blaine wasn't here.

He wasn't here.

"Where's Blaine" he choked. It seemed that he was repeating that line a lot the past few weeks.

"He pushed me through the portal. He stayed behind. I tried to make him come with me." Phoebe said looking at Kurt, her eyes pleading for him to believe her. "I tried to make him come with me Kurt but he...And then he told me to get that girl guard here and tell her to get you to safe. And that you have to run. All of you" she said eying them.

"That stupid bastard" Kurt said and before anyone could do anything he dove head first through the wall, hearing several screams of 'NO!" behind him.

He was prepared to land face first into something so he was rather surprised when he collided with something warm and soft.

He had hit Blaine's back. Blaine turned around and his eyes went wide. "I can't believe how stupid you are. God Kurt why are you so stupid" he said as he hugged Kurt so hard Kurt could feel his bones being crushed.

"Shut up evil asshole, I'm here to save your ass, which I'm quite fond off"

"But I don't want you to be here. You're supposed to run Kurt. Run with the others." Blaine said softly.

"Oh ho" Kurt shook his head. Remember? You jump-I jump" he smiled at Blaine.

He just rolled his eyes. "I knew letting you watch Titanic with Drake was a bad idea. Nothing good can come out of you watching some moron sacrifice himself" Blaine said.

"The only moron here is you. You're the one willing to die for us. Well guess what I am too young and too pretty to be a widower" Kurt spat as he ducked from a fireball that came his way. "Wooow, what the hell was that?" he asked as they took cover.

"That would be daddy dearest. He has his fireballs but thank God he still hasn't figured out how to use Piper's powers." Blaine said as he sneaked a peak from their cover.

"But Piper's powers don't work on you" Kurt said.

"Not yet. But if I keep defending myself the Hallow will eventually take all of my powers, including the Source's, which is what protects me in the first place. And NONE of you is immune to Piper's powers either." Blaine said that last line mostly to himself.

"So that's why you stayed behind? To die? Oh that's so noble of you. Is this your way to redeem yourself? Or something? Cause I don't give a fuck" Kurt hissed.

He was downright pissed at Blaine. Why can't he for once be the evil bastard everyone sees him as? Why can't he just BE that evil person? It would be so much easier for Kurt to choose. But this? This selfless idiot willing to take a hit for all of them, to give them time to plan something or to run? And Kurt knew he should feel proud of Blaine for being so...Just sooo. But right now? Kurt just wanted to slap the living crap out of him.

How dare he think Kurt can live without him?

So he thought he can just stay here while his father takes one power after another and then kills him? While Kurt stands aside? Well think again your Evil Highness.

"How do we get out of here?" Kurt asked in a stern voice.

"You jump back and I'll hold him back for as long as I can. Then you do as I said -you get Manda, Wentworth, Drake and your family and you run for your lives. With all that brain trust I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now go" Blaine hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have missed the memo that informed me you are the boss of me." Kurt spat back. "I said WE not I. Now you can either tell me how do we BOTH get out of here or we both stay here and die. Your choice" Kurt told him and there was no trace of doubt in his voice.

"God you are so stubborn" Blaine exhaled. "I don't know Kurt" he said with a defeated voice.

"Well that's a mighty plan Blaine. Sounds good, let's do that" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all Blaine said.

"Sorry to rain on your pity party but I am not going to die here. I am going to die as a very old man, in my own bed, with your sorry ass wrapped around me. Not in some god forsaken parallel dimension where my crazed father in law is throwing fireballs my way!" Kurt said. "Now, what how do we make him, you know, halt?" He asked.

"From what I figured out, when he absorbs a power he shudders for a few moments. I guess his body takes some time to adjust. Then we can attack him, knock him down I guess." Blaine optioned.

"Ok, ok..So..." Kurt was thinking out loud. "How about you attack him with one of your powers, the not-too-scary-one and I can orb a rock in his head or something" Kurt suggested.

"But Kurt, if you use your powers on him he will absorb it too" Blaine stated.

"How can he absorb orbing? It's in my blood Blaine, part of me. He'd have to drain me of it if he wanted to take it away". Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh shit. I hope he didn't hear that, I don't wanna give him any ideas" he said.

"Hush. Ok, what do I hit him with?" Blaine asked.

"You're asking me?" Kurt said in a high pitched voice. "How should I know what you've got. Just...Hit him with something strong enough to make him stumble back. Preferably complicated enough that he won't get a hang of it too soon and shred us to pieces, you know? That would be ideal" Kurt smiled humorlessly.

Blaine was in thoughts for a moment. "It took me like a week to figure that freezing power I used on Sebastian. Maybe I can use that" he said.

"Who the fuck is Sebastian" Kurt raised his voice just as another fireball hit the ground to their left.

"Chat later. On three. I hit him and you orb that boulder into him" Blaine suggested pointing to a large rock on their left, close to where fire ball fell.

"This is not over" Kurt hissed as he stood up and yelled "THREE"

Blaine was shocked for a second before he waved his hands at his father, knocking a cocky smile of his face as the power hit him. He really did shudder for a moment and Kurt yelled "Boulder" before he waved his hands towards the man.

The object hit its target and the older man fell unconscious. Not wasting a single moment Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and ran towards the portal, pulling him in as he stepped through it.

They were on the other side in a matter of moments. Everyone was still there and they gasped as the two men stepped from the portal.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Piper screamed the second she saw Kurt.

"Talk later-run now!" Blaine raised his voice. He looked around, noticing that Manda and Wentworth had assembled their troupes just like he told them to.

"Get all of them and leave. You know where to go. I'll call you if I need you or when we figure something out. He's got the box and he's on the other side so far we can't do anything" Blaine said to Manda. "Take Kurt and one hair on his head out of place and I'll make you regret you were born" He said as he looked over his guard.

"You know I'll protect him with my life" Manda told him. He squeezed her shoulder. "Exactly. I'm leaving my most treasured possession in your hands. That's how much I trust you" he praised her.

"Hold on a freaking second" Piper chimed in. "You think I'm just gonna let Kurt go with these.." she trailed of pointing at Manda and the warriors around her, "people then you are seriously mistaken".

"Oh really? How do you plan to protect him? Do I have to remind you that you have NO powers and Phoebe's powers are passive, what is she gonna do, premonition him to death?" Blaine asked.

"He's still not leaving with them" Piper said with defiantly.

"Hello, I'm standing right here" Kurt said agitated.

"I'm not letting him go unprotected" Blaine said to Piper.

"Again, I'm standing right here" Kurt said again, nothing but irritation in his voice.

Blaine walked over to him "If I'm staying here I need to know you're safe Kurt" he said in a soft voice. "Manda and the guard will know how to protect you until I figure out how to stop him" Blaine finished.

Kurt let out a sigh of annoyance. "You know, thank God you're pretty cause you're as dumb as a bag of rocks. How do you plan to contain the Hallow by yourself when it takes BOTH good and evil to seal it inside the box? I don't see your father is so willing to just hand you over the box, now is he?" Kurt said.

"Again I ask, His WHAT?!" Piper spat out.

Kurt just ignored her. "We'll all go to the loft, it's not like he knows where to look for us. We'll look in the Book, Seer can look into the future and see what he plans to do and we can figure out how to contain the Hallow -together" Kurt told Blaine.

"I can't just leave them here" Blaine said vaguely pointing out to members of his personal guard and warriors Wentworth had assembled.

"They come with us." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "They all look like humans so they can hide in plain sight. And you can summon them if we need them. We're not leaving anyone behind" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

That was the thing about the unbreakable connection that existed between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt knew what Blaine was thinking without him having to say it out loud. In some weird way these people, for the lack of better term, were Blaine's family. Drake was the brother he never had, Seer was a counselor, yes, but she was also the only mother figure adult Blaine had. The members of his guard knew what made him tick. Manda was so much more than just a deathly bodyguard. They were the only family Blaine had before Kurt showed up in his life. And Kurt, more than anyone, knew how it hurt when your family is not around, for this reason or that.

So he will help Blaine keep them safe for as long as he can. Cause Blaine was doing that for all of them. Protecting them the best he could.

"Hold on a damn second" Piper chimed in. "It was your father who stole my powers? What is he doing in that place? Why didn't we know he's there? Were you planning this all along?" she screamed.

"Back off Piper before I lose the last shred of patience I have with you" Blaine roared and she closed her mouth mid sentence.

_I guess she know when to shut it after all_, Kurt thought.

Kurt turned to the Drake. "Take all of them to the loft. Clear the entire floor. You know..Magically. Then come back to the manor. We will all be there. Manda" Kurt looked at her before asking, 'will you come too? Please?"

He felt Blaine squeezing his hand back. Kurt certainly knew his way around people. He didn't give Manda an order like he did with Drake. Drake was his friend, Drake won't take that "order" as an actual order. But Manda? Kurt is not close enough with her to be friendly like he is with Drake and yet again he's not an authority to order her anything. So he'll do the best he can, ask nicely.

Yes, Kurt definitely knew how to make people like them. People on both sides of the scale.

"Of course. I'll do whatever you need me to" she responded.

Even though she knew Kurt could treat all of them like crap due to power he had over Blaine he never did. He never looked down upon them. Or ordered them around. And he could. Blaine would make them regret the day they were born if any of them as much as blinked wrongly in Kurt's direction.

But no. Kurt was always pleasant to everyone. An angel trapped inside hell, tied up by his love for their Lord. Manda may have been on the "wrong" side her whole life but she never regretted standing next to Blaine.

"We're wasting our time. We need to GO" Blaine raised his voice. "Drake, do as Kurt said. Everyone else, to the manor now" Blaine said as he waved his hands and everyone other than Seer and himself vanished. He walked up to the woman, sill deep in her thoughts.

"Can you see anything?" he asked her with a soft voice.

She blinked and her eyes went from milky white to their normal chocolate brown color.

"I saw...Nothing" she told him.

He looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean? You can't see the future?" he asked her.

She turned to him. "You misunderstood me. There is no future My Lord. If we don't stop your father and contain the Hallow soon there will be no future for you or me or anyone else. No magic, no world, no life. Everything is gone". She said in a gravelly voice.

* * *

"You knew his father was in that place" Piper hissed again. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

They were all scattered around the manor. Phoebe was flipping through the book while Seer stood a few feet behind, looking at it with her. Due to its nature the book didn't allowed Seer to actually touch but she could still see the spells and charms the way Phoebe was holding it. Paige was back at Magic school with Leo, looking for something, anything that might help them stop the man before he makes too much damage. Blaine was resting his head in Kurt's lap. He was still having trouble to breathe properly. Seer's words were still dancing in his mind.

No magic.

No world.

No life.

If they don't find a way to stop Damon, the Hallow will keep absorbing power. Until it absorbs everything. Blaine couldn't help but compare The Hallow to a black hole. It consumes everything and it is everlasting. Not even Kurt's fingers that were gently caressing his curls could calm him down.

And Piper? Oh Piper was having a tantrum. She was pissed she lost her powers, that no one seem to have a vague idea how to contain this thing and most of all, she was had a house full of demons and BLAINE! Demons she can handle but looking at Kurt petting that man like he's a child and not a filthy monster was making her blood boil.

"Will you answer me" she hissed again.

"Will you shut up already?" Kurt fought back. "Yes, I knew. Of course I knew. I already told you, I know everything about Blaine. What do you want from me?" he asked furiously. "Now will you stop snapping at everyone and let us think. After all the sooner we find an answer to this mess the sooner we'll be out of your way. Which is what you want after all, isn't it?" Kurt asked.

Ok, he was hitting a spot there, he knew. But she was really not helping right now.

"Did you find anything?" Blaine asked both Seer and Phoebe.

Phoebe groaned. "Yes. We found crap and more crap. Nothing we don't already know. That it can't be destroyed, that it will ultimately consume everything if we let it grow, that both good and evil have to work to seal it again blah blah blah" Phoebe said in annoyance.

"Well it's not like there can be much about it in the book in the first place" Blaine tried to calm her down. Or calm himself down. One or the other. "Leo said that last time the Hallow was unleashed was like 3500 years ago. That predates the book. But we'll find a way" he smiled weakly at her.

It seemed that something clicked between them in that short moment in the Plane. Blaine's willingness to protect her, to give them all time to escape while he stays behind. Blaine was willing to die himself if it meant that she could get to Kurt and help get him to safety. No matter what, Blaine always put Kurt first. Phoebe cherished love above everything else. And Blaine's love for Kurt was truly one of a kind.

On the other hand Blaine was truly moved by Phoebe's reluctance to leave him behind. He didn't fool himself that she did it for him per se, but at least she understood. She understood his need to protect his most beloved treasure, his Kurt. Somehow, they returned from the Plane with a silent agreement: protect Kurt at all cause. And whoever is on board with that plan is in Blaine's good grace.

"Can you flip the page over, please?" Seer asked after Phoebe didn't move for a few minutes.

"Oh yes, I'm, sorry" she answered. Seer leaned over again and kept reading.

After few moments Blaine spoke again. "Ok. We can't just be quite like this. Let's get our brains moving. What do we know, come on people" he said standing up.

"Well he's got my powers, we know that for sure" Piper said.

"Yes, and one of mine. But the good thing is he doesn't know how to use them yet" Blaine responded.

"We know he has the box and we need the box" Kurt added.

"Yes, so primary goal here is to retrieve the box" Blaine concluded.

"We know he can't keep the Hallow inside him for too long. He has to let it go from time to time, says so in the book" Phoebe said.

"Ok, so he will keep it close to himself when the Hallow is not inside him. We also know he will stay in Underworld, he has no idea what he's up against and he won't risk it" Blaine said again.

"He also doesn't know what the Hallow really is. Or what it can truly do. That's good, right?" Drake asked but he wasn't sure he was right.

"Yeah, he doesn't know just how dangerous it is" Blaine affirmed.

"One opening. One transfer. One closure." Seer said in a grave voice.

"What?" few voices asked in unison.

"Once the Hallow is released it goes into the person that's facing the box. OPENING. If the person is killed the Hallow will move into another person. TRANSFER. When the person the Hallow was transferred into is killed the Hallow returns to the box. CLOSURE." Seer said.

"So..." Kurt was thinking out loud.

"He opened it and the Hallow went into Amanda. He killed her and the Hallow went inside him?" Phoebe questioned.

"She was already dead when we got there. Or at least he killed her in front of us. But I'm guessing that Hallow was inside her when he killed her" Blaine said.

"So, he's the transfer person?" Kurt squinted as he thought.

"Which means we kill him and the Hallow will return to the box?" Piper asked with a head tilt.

"Only if the person killing him is holding the box. The box works like a vessel" Paige's voice came from the stairs as she orbed in with Leo, both of them carrying thick books. "Without the box the Hallow will just keep searching new victims. It either needs to be inside the box or inside a body" she finished.

"And that is the worse option. At least with him inside the Underworld is it somewhat contained. If it breaks free we don't know where it may go. And it's gonna be that more difficult for us to find it" Leo said.

"Also, we must never forget that the Hallow seeks power, above all. It craves power. And it's highly unstable" he finished.

"Wait a minute. There is one thing I don't understand. How do we kill him if he's like invincible?" Kurt asked.

"That's the deal Kurt. He's not" Leo said as he turned to look at him. "He's still very much him. The demon self. His body is not any more resilient to attacks then it was before, in fact it's less resilient. The Hallow uses the body as a shell. You're like a vase with too many cracks if you have the Hallow inside yourself. His body should be fairly easy to kill" he said.

"Yeah, if we find a way to get to him while the box is around" Phoebe said.

There was a moment of silence before the Seer spoke. "Maybe I can help" she said.

"Not a chance in hell. I know where you're going with this and NO" Blaine said in his most authoritative voice.

"My Lord, we don' have a choice. And I can help. Let me help you" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"You are not going back there. What guarantee is there that he won't kill you at sight?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"Just listen to me. I've been around for 2000 years. I've served those before you my life was never in any danger. They need me." she assured him. "I can tell him that I saw you falling. That he is the new future of all evil and that I have come to take my place next to my new Lord. He doesn't know that you trust me. To all those before you I was nothing but a servant My Lord" she said the last line in a hushed voice.

Yes, Blaine knew that Sources before him were nothing short of vile. They trusted no one but themselves. Entire Underworld was nothing but a bunch of disposable minions. But they were not just minions to Blaine. He couldn't just hand Seer over to Damon. The man tried to kill his own son for crying out loud. What was one more death to him?

"I can't just let you go to the lion's pit. If he hurts you.." Blaine trailed off.

"I don't see him hurting me" she said as her eyes went white milky again. "I see him being cautious. But he will believe me. After all, I am programmed to follow power. I can fool him that he's that power." she said before her eyes returned to normal.

"But he won't let you just take the box away from him. And he won't let it out of his sight, that's for sure" Drake said.

"I don't think he knows just how important the box is. After all, we didn't know half of these things up until today" Leo said.

Blaine took Seer's hand is both his own. "Are you sure he won't hurt you?" He asked again.

"Yes. I am sure" she soothed him. "You are gonna make it through this My Lord. If anyone had the heart and the courage to put an end to this it's you" she said.

"You forget that my heart is what got us here" he whispered.

It was the truth. If he had the heart to kill his father after he tried to kill Blaine none of them would be in this situation they wouldn't be facing this danger right now. If he was more of a demon and less of a human he wouldn't have to send Seer to do his dirty work and risk her life. But he didn't fear for her life or his own for that matter as much as he feared for him.

Kurt.

If he could just get out of this safe. Sound. Nothing else matters. Nothing else.

"Your heart is what made you big. Your heart is what made you who you are. Don't ever doubt that. Your humanity is not a weakness My Lord, it is your greatest blessing. Your humanity got your angel" she said and his head snapped up. "If all I can give you is your happy ending in the arms of the man you love, how can you deny me this honor?" she asked him?

He shook his head. "If he hurts you..." he said again.

"He won't. He doesn't know what to do. He needs guidance. He needs help. He needs a counselor. He needs me" she assured him yet again. "I will get you that box even if it's the last thing I do My Lord" she said.

Blaine let go of her hands and waved his hands effectively sending her into the Underworld.

"She'll be fine" Drake assured him.

"She better be. Or I swear to God, Hallow or no Hallow I will rip that man alive, piece by piece" Blaine said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Seer walked down the hallways with confidence. He won't hurt her. She knew that much. Will he trust her? No.

But will he hurt her? No.

She thought that a more dramatic appearance would be appropriate so she actually shimmered into the chambers that STILL belonged to her Lord. She refused to believe anyone other than Blaine will rule the Underworld anytime soon. Or ever again for that matter.

She looked as the man in front of her recoiled when he saw her. Like she expected he didn't attack her. She smiled lightly and bowed.

Why was she bowing to him?

His big green eyes went even wider. Truth be told he was a very handsome looking man. In his mid fifties, with just a few strays of gray hair over his temples. Broad shoulders, strong jaw and thin lips. He was at least a foot taller than Blaine. But he had nothing on Blaine.

Blaine had a charisma that simply shone out of every pore of his being.

Blaine was exhilarating power with every move.

Blaine was the man that can make the devil fall on his knees and beg for mercy just by looking at him.

Blaine was a born leader.

This man was nothing but a power driven madman. And he took upon himself to end the world?

_Not if I can help it_, Seer thought.

"I should probably introduce myself" she began.

"I know who you are" he said in a solemn voice. "What I don't know is what you're doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to offer my services, of course. If you know who I am then you know that it's my duty to seek those in line for the Throne and help them in their rise to success." she spoke.

"You're turning your back on Blaine?" he laughed humorlessly.

"No. I am not turning my back on him. My loyalty does not lie within one man. I've been around for a long time Damon, and your son is not the first Source I had to leave behind. Sources come and go. I'm here to stay" she said but there was no bragging in her voice. She was simply stating the facts.

"And you're gonna help me kill him?" he asked humorlessly again.

"I have never killed anyone. And I will not begin with your son. You will have to do that. I have the obligation to serve the next Source" she said.

He took one step back. "Me?" he stuttered.

"If you play your cards right-yes." she answered simply.

"He won't go down without a fight. I know that little abomination. He won't give up his precious throne without a fight" Damon told her.

"I don't expect him to. You have been locked a long time. Your son is not the same man you left behind all those years ago. He is very powerful. More powerful than anything you've ever seen. But his reign is unfortunately over. When you opened up the Hallow you set events in motion that will change everything. Effectively ending his rule and allowing yours. I am simply here to serve the man I foresaw as the new Source. Seer doesn't have personal preferences" she told him.

And in theory this was true. There is only one Seer. One for every Source. In ideal situation there would be only one Seer and one Source for thousands of years. But nothing in Underworld was ideal. Far from it. Wars for the throne were going on almost daily. One person would rise to power and began a slaughter of those who stood against him until someone stronger came along and killed him. And the circle went on and on. Seer never got attached to any of the previous Sources. But then again, there was really nothing inside them that one would get attached to.

Until Blaine came along. She saw him so much before he became someone, anyone. She saw a man that could end all that futile killings. She saw a brave man that can put an end to an eon's long battle. With Blaine she saw the Evil rise to the heights never seen before.

It was impossible to be around Blaine and not to respect the man for all the qualities he had. To admire him even. He was scary as hell, no doubt. But there was so much behind that mask he wore.

Surprisingly, she wasn't all that upset when their plan to kill Kurt went to hell. Because in the end Blaine was happy and that didn't affect his rule over the Underworld. However, she still feared the consequences of that love.

One mistake. one wrong move and ...Blaine will jump head first to protect the angel. And then everything will be over. Blaine was the best thing that ever happened to this hell. Literally, and Seer will not let this nobody take that away from her.

Yes, her.

After 2000 years one gets tired of giving advices no one takes.

Standing next to idiots who make mistake after mistake.

Seeing things that no one will ever see happen cause they don't listen!

For the first time in two millenniums she had as her lord someone she actually wanted to please. To make herself feel useful. To help the man that looked at her as a mother and put his trust in her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Damon asked her.

"You don't. But you're not a fool. You know you need me. And you know I am not a fool and that after 2000 years I know how to pick the right side in a battle. And I assure you, I am on the right side" she said with confidence.

"What do I do" he asked her.

"First you need to know you cannot keep the Hallow inside you. I'm sure you already know how dangerous this was" she informed him.

"I had no choice" he screamed. "He just left me there! Its a fate far worse than death. He'd do me a great favor if he's kill me! I couldn't believe my luck when I heard those voices" he smiled maniacally. "And then I saw him opening those doors like it was NOTHING" he screamed again. "That little disgrace opened the doors an Elder couldn't as much as breach. I had no choice. I had to do something. I just wanted his powers. Just so I can kill that abomination you call my son" he spat out.

"None of the powers you have will work on him" Seer told him.

"What?" he choked out.

"That abomination, as you call your son, survived the Wasteland twice. He came back with more powers than he even knows. He still hasn't got the hang of all of them. A problem you are facing right now, I am sure" she said.

Damon clenched his fists. Then unclenched them, then clenched again. "Was that the oldest sister? She has the power to freeze time, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's Piper. You still can't use her power?" she knew but she still asked.

"No. I can feel it stir inside me but I can't make it work. Blaine hit me with something too. When we were at the plane. It felt cold. Like he hit me with a snowball. I felt it just for a second before that twig that was with him hit me with a rock" he said through gritted teeth as he clenched his fist again. "Who was that by the way?" he asked.

"That was his husband" Seer told him.

"His what?" the man said, disgusted.

"Your son married an angel. The Charmed one's brother" she said.

He too one step back as if he was punched. "He..He did what?" he stuttered.

"Things have changed here. You learn to accept them. Now, we have far more important things to attend to. Like what do you plan to do about your son? You are aware of the fact that those demons outside pledge their loyalty to him and not you? And that if you start killing them one by one they will turn against you?" she asked.

She had to find out just what his plan was, if he had one at all. She also knew Blaine would like to protect as many of his minions as he could. Evil or not, they were his responsibility. She also had to think very carefully about how much she can tell him without revealing too much and yet to tell him enough to fool him.

Those are gonna be few long days.

* * *

Next two days were frantic.

Everyone was trying to find a way to...Well, to survive for now and let's go on from there.

Manda was sending spies every few hours to Underworld just to make sure Seer is ok. Apparently Damon really wasn't planning on hurting her. Those were good news.

Piper was learning really fast that living without her powers was a pain in the ass. And she was extra cranky. Emphasis on extra.

Paige was still at Magic School, trying to find the least dangerous way to kill Damon. But she wasn't alone. Oh no.

Seems like Drake had completely gave in into the dark side. Or the light side. The other side. Paige's side. Well, you know. Him and Paige. Sitting in a tree. It seemed that those few weeks they spend apart were quite enough for both of them to question is it all worth it? And especially if they are facing the ultimate danger.

When you are not sure if you're gonna wake up with your head on your shoulders the next morning that kinda puts thing is perspective.

Kinda, huh?

Phoebe was making every single potion known to man. On woman. And witches. And warlocks. And..You get the picture. She's making a lot of potions. Not that she actually knew they are gonna need them. But she had to do something Anything. Just to make herself feel useful.

Mostly, they were all waiting for Seer to give them any sign that she will be able to get the box. That's all they could do. Wait.

Just wait.

And hope for the best.

But everyone was restless. You could smell something sinister in the air. That feeling when you know that something is about to go down, and you know it's gonna be bad and you know there's pretty much nothing you can do about it.

Kurt was flipping through the pages of Book of Shadows with Blaine sitting next to him. They were on the floor in the living room, just the two of them.

"What are you looking for?' Blaine asked him after half an hour of silence.

"Nothing, to be honest. I keep thinking something will magically pop up. You know. Like a spell: How to kill your evil father in law without causing collateral damage or How to keep people you love safe and sound forever and ever. Things like that" Kurt said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that book was mostly written by your Grams. From what I've heard about her you're just going to find :How to properly bury your fifth husband" Blaine smiled back.

"Well, she had to use tricks, after all, she was married eight times" Kurt said with a smile.

It was actually the first time any of them smiled in past two days. There wasn't really much reason to laugh. Things looked bad. For all of them. And secretly, Kurt was glad that Blaine could still muster the energy to actually laugh with him. Cause Kurt know that Blaine blamed himself for all of this mess.

Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurt's neck, making his squirm. "That tickles" he said.

"Oh I know. So does this" Blaine told him before he allowed his fingers to dance over Kurt's ribs, making him laugh out loud.

"Dooooon't" Kurt tried to swat Blaine's hands away but his laugh was stopping him from making any progress.

Suddenly there was a bright light on their right as Wyatt orbed in. "Me wanna pvay" he said as he all but threw himself at Kurt and started to tickle him together with Blaine.

"Oh no, you joined forces. Oh mercy, have mercy" Kurt joked as he tried to escape from all the tickling.

He managed to slide a few feet over before he took Wyatt's hand. He looked at the boy and smiled devilishly.

"Hey buddy, you and me are a team, right?" Kurt asked the boy.

"Yes" the boy clasped his hands.

He came closer to the boy and whispered in his ear. "You wanna help Uncy Kurt get Blaine?"

Wyatt looked at Kurt's face and flashed him a toothy smile before jumping in Blaine's lap and tickling him.

"Hey, that's not team work. Wait for me" Kurt smiled as he joined Wyatt, who was poking at Blaine's sides with just his index fingers.

Blaine was taken aback. He was sure that Piper will in no way allow the boy to be anywhere near him. In fact, he was sure that she will take all measures to make sure Wyatt is as far away from Blaine as possible. But then again, that didn't seem like a realistic thing at all. Blaine wasn't leaving Kurt out of his sight cause he had no idea what his demented father could come up with. And Wyatt wasn't taking his eyes off of Kurt. So you see where she might have a problem?

But this?

He knew that the boy didn't..Well, the boy accepted him. But he knew that he only did it because of Kurt. This was second time that Wyatt came to Blaine willingly, on his own. First time at the wedding, when he almost fell asleep in his arms and now, the boy was so freely playing with him. Like he was someone he trusted. Someone he approves. Someone he...

No. That's not possible. The boy was doing this simply because of Kurt. That's gotta be it.

Blaine was rolling on the floor at this point, trying to keep Kurt's and Wyatt's fingers off of him but they were really trying. So he decided to play along. He lifted his hands up, as if surrendering. "Ok, you got me. You're stronger than me. You're the tickle masters. I give up" he smiled at them.

In all of his life, he never thought he'd hear those words. The words that came next. Nothing in his life prepared him for the shock, the utter lack of breath that followed those two words. Two words so simple and yet so powerful and meaningful that they made his breath hitch.

"Yaaaay. We beat Uncy Blaine" Wyatt said.

**Uncy Blaine.**

At those words Kurt beamed at the boy and his face exploded like a supernova. He hugged the boy so hard Blaine was afraid he might crush him. But Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's face. It seemed that with those two words Kurt got all the proof he'll ever need. That all of the disapproving, all of the challenges, that everything was pale in comparison to the power those two words had.

"What did you said Wyatt?" Kurt asked him, like he was afraid he imagined it. He needed to hear it again.

Wyatt looked at Kurt and there was nothing childish in that look. The boy was so much more mature than any of them could ever hope for.

"We won" he smiled. "Uncy Blaine gave up"

"Oh God I love you so much you little freak" Kurt said as he kissed Wyatt's hair. "I love you so much, so, so much. You are the best little boy in the world, you know that, right?" Kurt asked him.

Wyatt smiled at him with his patented smile that made Kurt's heart melt.

"And you" Kurt said as he turned to hug Blaine, who was now sitting on the floor. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I am so proud to be with you Blaine. You can't even imagine how much I love you right now" Kurt said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Oh I can imagine" Blaine said mostly to himself. He couldn't believe that the boy called him Uncy. Like he did with Kurt.

"No" Kurt said as he looked in Blaine's eyes. "You can't. No one can. I don't think anyone in the history of the world loved someone as much as I love you now" Kurt said before he intertwined his arm around Blaine's neck. "I love you so much" he whispered.

"Me loves too" Wyatt said as he moved closer and placed one of his arm around Kurt's and the other around Blaine's neck. "Uncies happy" he sighed as he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "No moar tickles"

Piper stood on the stairs, looking down at them.

She could hear Wyatt murmuring something and Kurt laughing.

She could see Blaine's arm that came to wrap itself around Wyatt's tiny waist.

She could see Kurt placing his hand over Blaine's.

She could see Kurt leaning in to kiss Wyatt's head

She could see Blaine brushing away few strays of hair from Wyatt's forehead.

She could see clearly, more than ever, that the love they have wasn't a lie. Or a trick.

It was there. Real. Solid.

She could see it all.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see them walking out of this unharmed.

This ends badly for someone. And she will be the one who'll have to pick up the pieces and patch them together

But everyone was restless. You could smell something sinister in the air. That feeling when you know that something is about to go down, and you know it's going to be bad and you know there's pretty much nothing you can do about it.

* * *

Kurt woke up to find Blaine staring at him. "You're creeping me out" he teased.

"You married a demon. You're scared of a little harmless staring? Blaine teased back.

"I had no idea you were the scary, badass Lord Of the Underworld when I married you cause otherwise...Nah, who am I kidding, I'd just marry you sooner" Kurt sing-songed as he leaned up to kiss Blaine.

He will never get tired of kissing him. His kisses were his escape. From everything bad in his life. From everything that hurt. He never felt safer than when Blaine held him close.

"I love you so much" Blaine said as he did exactly that. Kurt placed his head on 'his' place on Blaine's neck.

"We're gonna find a way out of this" Kurt said gently.

Blaine just held him closer. He kissed his head and said "You will"

Kurt grunted in response. "Will you stop that" he asked, officially annoyed before his morning coffee. This cannot end well.

"Stop what? Caring about you? About whether you live or die? Yeah, not gonna happen" Blaine responded not even looking at him.

"You know that's not what I meant. Why are you so persistent at throwing yourself in front of everything? You can't just sacrifice yourself for us" Kurt told him.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't care about anything else as long as you are safe?" Blaine hissed.

"And why is it so hard for you to understand that I can't live without you?" Kurt all but yelled as he got up.

"Kurt, I didn't..." Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"NO! You can't just waltz into my life and set the bar so high that no other mortal or immortal will ever be able to reach it. You can't just come into my life and give me everything I ever wanted just so you can pull the rug under my feet 8 months later. I don't care how but I am keeping you in my life. Or I'm going with you" Kurt was crying by the end of his little rant.

Blaine jumped up and hugged him. Kurt was sobbing into his shirt and Blaine could feel his heart breaking in half. On top of all the problems they had he made Kurt cry. And nothing in this world hurt him more than Kurt's tears.

"Please don't cry" Blaine cooed as he caressed Kurt's hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kurt. I just want you to be safe. Why don't you get it? I'm not afraid for me Kurt. I'm scared I'll lose you. I don't regret anything as long as I know you're safe" he whispered to the man in his arms.

"But that's exactly the point" Kurt began to cry even harder as he took a few steps back to look at Blaine's eyes. "You won't know I'm safe because you'll be dead. And I'm gonna be alone" that last word nothing but a broken whisper.

Alone.

"If you leave me I have no one. They all have each other and all I have is you. I could see you next to me forever, growing old. You are the love of my life Blaine. How can anyone compare? If you leave me..." he cried out. "You are condemning me to a lifetime of misery. Of nothing but memories. If you die, you leave me buried alive at 22. Is that what you want for me?" Kurt let out a wail.

Blaine closed the distance between then and took Kurt in his arms. "Please Kurt, don't". He whispered.

"If you leave me, what do I have to look forward to? To someone taking your place in my life? Could you replace me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Never" Blaine said as he held Kurt closer.

"Then how can't you understand that I can't replace you? I can't even think about waking up knowing you're gone cause I feel like I'm dying. And that's what I would rather do than live without you. Don't you see how much I need you right now? We were made for each other, how do you expect me to forget you?" Kurt clenched his hands into fists and started to pound on Blaine's chest while he shook with sobs. He knew he couldn't hurt Blaine, that his fists must feel feather light to Blaine but he was still hitting him with all he had.

_How can he leave me_, the voice inside Kurt's head was screaming.

Blaine just let him cry and pound on his chest. If things were other way around he knew he wouldn't even be this composed.

Cause somewhere deep down, Blaine simply knew. He was not going to make it out of this. His mind summoned that afternoon and his talk with Drake when he had the feeling he might lose everything. His exact words were: Whenever I think about it, it seems like this game...That this game won't have a winner. That we will all lose. That I will lose. I can't win in this thing anymore.

And now, with a hysterical Kurt trying to cope with what's inevitably coming and his blind determination to protect him, things were coming to a close. This is how the story ends. He did his best to make everything work and somehow...that nagging feeling that nothing will end well for him wouldn't leave him alone.

Kurt's sobs were halting and Blaine picked him in his arms when he stopped drumming on his chest. He took him back to the bed and tucked Kurt safely in his arms. Kurt's sobs turned to hiccups.

"If things were the other way around. Would you die to save me?" Blaine asked even though he knew the answer.

Kurt sobbed loudly but said nothing.

"Then how can you blame me?" Blaine asked as Kurt grabbed onto him like his life depended on it.

"Don't cry angel.

I was dead when I met you.

I was born the day you loved me.

And my love for you will keep me alive forever" Blaine said before he kissed Kurt's hair letting a single tear fall from his eye.

Kurt let out a cry like a wounded animal. "I don't want you to live forever. I want you to live NOW. With me. I want you to buy us a stupid house in the suburbs with bloody picket fences. And a dog even if I hate dogs. I want you to have babies with me. I want to cry my eyes out the first time him or her calls you daddy. That's what I want. I want you to be my everything forever. Not live forever. Why can't we have a normal life? Why must stupid magic ruin everything?" Kurt cried out loud.

Blaine Just held him closer. He hated everything and everyone at that moment. Kurt wanted so little out of life. And Blaine couldn't' even give him that little. And talking obviously wasn't the way to calm Kurt down.

So Blaine tried the one thing he knew that never failed.

He sang.

_This is a crazy world_

_These can be lonely times_

_It's hard to know who's on your side_

_Most of the time_

_Who can you really trust _

_Who do you really know_

_Is there anybody out there _

_Who can make you feel less alone_

_Sometimes you just can't make it on your own_

He could feel Kurt crying silently in his arms, sobs shaking his small frame. Blaine just rocked him in his arms as he sang. He wished he knew what to say. But he didn't. So he let Leona do her part in soothing Kurt.

_If you need a place where you can run_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain_

_When you need a healer for your pain_

_I will be there time and time again_

_When you need someone to love you_

_Here I am__._

He wanted nothing more than to give Kurt everything. He never imagined himself married let alone with kids. But as Kurt sobbed those words out he could clearly feel the pain, the cold steel in his heart at the realization that will never happen. But even more than that, he felt like he's breaking in half as the cold truth hit him. Kurt will get over him. Kurt will move on. And Kurt will have picket fences and dogs. Kids. Just not with him.

_If you have broken dreams_

_Just lay them all on me_

_I'll be the one who understands_

_So take my hand_

_If you reach emptiness_

_You know I'll do my best_

_To fill you up with all the love_

_That I can show someone_

_I promise you you'll never walk alone_

In the end , Blaine's pain wasn't important. Kurt's safety was. And eventually, Kurt's happiness. Cause Kurt deserved to be happy, more than anyone in this world, Kurt deserved to see his dreams come true. He could fell Kurt's cries come to a stop.

_Everybody needs somebody who_

_keep a heart and soul in two_

_Well if you need a place where you can run_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain_

_When you need a healer for your pain_

_I will be there time and time again_

_When you need someone to love you_

_Here I am,_

"I'll always be here Kurt. One way or another. Here I am." he said as he placed his hand over Kurt's heart. "No one in heaven or hell had the power over me. No one but you" he said before he kissed Kurt again. And again. And again.

_You are seriously mistaken if you think you're going anywhere without me_, Kurt thought before he covered Blaine's body with his.

**If you jump-I jump.**

* * *

**There,**

**I really hope it was with the wait and that you aren't booooing me right now :)**

**So..**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	20. Chapter 19a

I** do not own "Kite runner". That perfection belongs to Khaled Hosseini. If you haven't already you should go and read it RIGHT NOW!**

**I do not own "The Devil and Miss Prym" Paulo Coelho tough of that first :) You should read that too, I'll let you borrow my copy if you want. I don't own Titanic.**

**I do not own Glee. And right now I'm glad, that show is pure crap. Sadly, I do not own Klaine either or Kurt and Blaine would be doing it like rabbits. Or Charmed. That one really hurts :) Ok, I stole A LOT for this chapter and I will steal even more for the second part :))**

**In fact, the only thing I own is a cat from hell and undying wish to crack Ryan Murphy's head.**

**Yes, that is a good thing to own *death glares his way***

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the couch, staring at the baby in the carrier. "Kurt, what do I do with him?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh my God, you're worse than Drake. He doesn't bite Blaine. In case you haven't noticed he, a) has no teeth and b) he's six months old" Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"But it's staring at me and making me nervous" Blaine whined.

"Just don't touch him and you'll be safe" Kurt said somewhere from the kitchen. He went to prepare the bottle for Chris and left Blaine, the bigger baby, unattended.

"His eyes are huuuuge" Blaine said in a shocked voice.

He could hear Kurt laughing as he walked back into the living room. "Don't worry, your brave husband is here to save you from the big eyed monster in the carrier" Kurt mocked.

"I'm not scared" Blaine stuck his tongue out. "He's just really small and I'm kinda afraid I might break him or something" Blaine mumbled.

"You are so damn adorable" Kurt smiled at Blaine before kissing him. "How are you so adorable?" he asked in awe.

"Well, I'm really tiny, I'm curly and big eyed babies scare me. What's there NOT adorable about that?" he smiled back.

It was actually nice to find a way to distract themselves. Things were going nowhere and everyone was doing their best to do something. Anything in fact. That's how Kurt ended up with babysitting duties. And obviously, Blaine wouldn't leave his side for a second expecting a disaster to strike at any moment and THAT'S how Blaine ended up babysitting.

Piper and Leo were with the Elders, trying to get as much information as they can on controlling or containing or whatever. Piper was still mad at pretty much the entire world. She wasn't allowed "up there" but you try and stop her.

Paige and Drake were still going through literally every book in Magic School in hopes to find a way to get Piper's powers back, kill Damon and seal the Hallow inside the box.

Phoebe was on a mission of her own.

Her premonitions were limited up till now. She needed to touch the person in order to get a vision. But now, she was trying to side step that. She was trying to get a premonition without the actual touch. She hoped it might help her see a way out of this mess. She was currently locked in the basement, shutting off all external sounds and listening to her inner voice.

"Hi baby." Kurt cooed at the baby as he sat on the couch. "Did you scare big bad Lord of the Underworld?" he smiled at the boy and the little munchkin smiled back.

"How do you do that?" Blaine asked.

"How do I do what?" Kurt asked as he picked Chris from the carrier and placed him gently in his arms so he could feed him.

"Make everyone love you?" Blaine stated. "Look at that little bundle. He has like no clue what's going around him but you say crap to him and his little face lights up. If I were Piper I'd keep the boy away from you otherwise she'll have two sons that can't make a single move without you" he smiled at Kurt adoringly.

"Oh hush" Kurt said as he looked at Chris sucking on the bottle hungrily. "He's just hungry and I'm the one holding the food. It's not much of a mystery why he's smiling at me" Kurt said as he made kissing sounds at Chris.

'You're so adorable" Blaine said as he placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, looking at the boy in Kurt's arms.

He was silent for a long moment, just contemplating. What if...Just, what if...

"If we make it out of this maybe one day-" Blaine got cut off by Kurt's sharp "shut up" and he obeyed.

They didn't address Blaine's gloomy thoughts about the aftermath of the situation since Kurt had a small mental break down two nights ago. Kurt wasn't evasive. He was simply fed up with Blaine's resignation. He saw only one way out of this. He dies and Kurt lives.

_Well, not if I can do something about it,_ Kurt thought and not for the first time.

Blaine looked up about half a second before Seer shimmered into the manor. He jumped up and strode to her.

"Are you ok? If there something wrong" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Yes, I am fine. I just wanted to tell you that I have managed to gain his trust. He's not gonna share his darkest secrets with me of course, but he knows he needs me and that's good. I can use that to our advantage" she said.

"Is he...Is the Hallow still inside him?" Blaine asked.

"Not right now. After I told him that Hallow is using him only as a shell he took my advice of letting it out of himself every now and then. But I can't get a hold of the box, My Lord" she said in a defeated voice.

"Hey, hey, you are risking way too much for us already. Maybe you should just come back to surface and we can try another way or..." Blaine was fishing because truth be told they had nothing. . Nada.

"You need the box My Lord. And I just need some more time." she assured him. "Also...", she paused, "he's trying to find out more things about the Hallow too".

"What do you mean" Kurt's voice came from the couch where he was still holding Chris.

"I believe he's thinking he can find a way to control it. To keep it inside him forever." she said.

"That's rubbish!" Kurt raised his voice. "It took everything, literally everything from both sides just to close it inside that shitty box and he thinks he can learn to control it? How stupid is he?" Kurt was shocked.

"I think he's desperate, which may be our best ally" Blaine spoke. "If he really thinks he can control it then he's more far gone that I thought."

He turned to Seer again. "We can't waste any more time. First chance you get, when the box is in your line of sight and he's not too close, call me." he ordered.

It was first time ever that he gave her a direct order, the one that she, as his subordinate, could not disobey"

"What?" Kurt hissed as he put the baby down and walked over to them. "Are you insane? You are not going down there. That's what he wants. You know this" Kurt shook his head as if he couldn't believe what Blaine was doing.

Blaine ignored him. "Do you understand?" he asked Seer. "You are to call me the second you see the box unattended for even the briefest second" he said with a steel like voice.

"Yes My Lord" she bowed.

"Good. You can go back now" he said and she shimmered out.

Kurt raised his hand in the air in an "are you insane" manner.

"We are running out of time. The longer the Hallow roams free the harder it will be to contain it. I can't afford to wait any longer." Blaine explained.

"So you're what? Just gonna go there unprepared and hope for the best? This is suicide Blaine. I get it, trust me I do. You want to protect us and make sure we're all safe but this?" Kurt widened his eyes at Blaine, "this is just stupid, even for you" he finished.

"Kurt, we are not having this conversation again" Blaine said seriously.

"Oh like hell we're not. If you're being stupid I'm gonna be stubborn all I want" Kurt said and Blaine turned around to leave.

"Oh don't you dare walk away from me Anderson. I'm not done with you" Kurt hissed at him, grabbing him by the elbow.

"You know you can't stop me, right?" Blaine asked but there wasn't any edge to his voice. It was simply a fact. He was stating a fact. Flatly. Like he was saying "You know today's Tuesday" and not "Oh here I go my love, down into the Underworld where my crazy father will probably torture me and then kill me slowly and painfully".

"WE still have the time to find a way around this. Let us try" Kurt said and there was SO much edge in that voice.

"I am. You try your way and if it doesn't work I'm gonna try my way. One way or the other this ends" he said before he walked back and slumped on the couch.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and said "Jackass"

"I heard that Blaine" responded.

"Well I said it out loud, didn't I? "Kurt said with a fake smile.

He didn't feel like he will ever smile for real again.

* * *

Others came home that evening like they came from war. They were dead tired, grumpy and they all looked like they could use an hour long shower.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked from the dining table where he was placing the plates for diner.

"Well, the Elders are lovely as always" Piper fake smiled. "They called me rude, disobedient, loud and snarky. And that if it was up to them they would keep my powers inside the Hallow for indefinite time. But because that would tip the balance between good and evil they have to give it back if we ever trap the Hallow again" she said.

"Thanks for the rant sis but I was asking about the news on the Hallow not about your disturbed relationship with the Elders" Kurt said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh well, nothing we didn't already know. Same deal. One opening. One transfer. One closure. The person who had the Hallow inside himself can let it back inside the box at will but eve time he does it becomes more and more difficult to seal it again. And you know, that standard bullshit 'if you don't find a way to contain it the world's a goner' Piper explained.

"So, nothing new, huh?" Kurt said mostly to himself.

"Maybe we have something" Drake came into the room, dragging Paige by the hand with him.

Kurt raised his eyebrows again at the sight of their clasped hands but said nothing.

"Oh really. Is it a lewd gay joke?' Kurt said with a little smile.

"Yeah, I have tons of those but this is actually about Hallow and it might help" he stuck his tongue at Kurt.

Paige beamed at him as if he did something remarkable and not something utterly childish.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "Talk Drake".

"Ok, so we were digging through the book at Magic School and found like nothing. It was becoming rather irritating and then we kinda...Um, we knocked a few things over" he said and Paige blushed adorably, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Oh ewww" Piper said placing her hand over her eyes. "Not another one"

"ANYWAY" Drake called out above her voice, "We found a stash of these really old books. I mean really old, I think they were Gideon's personal collection. And you won't believe the shit we found in there. Dark magic, pages and pages of it. But not just that. Look at this" he said as he took a bag off of his shoulder and took out two large books that looked so old they were supervised they didn't disintegrate under their fingers.

"It has so much information that I never saw anywhere else, not even in the Book of Shadows" he said.

"There's a whole section about the Nexus" he said looking Blaine in the eyes. "You won't believe this man, but there are things about Underworld that not even we know about." he said in a hushed voice.

"How is this helping us?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh yes, right" Drake said before he flipped the pages carefully and found the page he was looking for.

"It says that the body that Hallow invades is used as a shell, which we already know of course BUT", he exclaimed, "What we didn't know was that there is only so much a body can handle when the Hallow is inside you. It's like it's eating you from inside out. It weakens you. That's the irony. Something that should make you invincible is actually killing you. The stronger you are the more you can resist it but it will wear you out eventually. Now for the fun part" Drake said with a smile. "If one body takes too much powers...BOOM" he smiled devilishly.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Nope my sexy evil leader" Drake punched his shoulder lightly.

"Oh my God I could kiss you right now" Blaine all but threw himself in Drake's arms.

"Hold on a sec. Why are you so chipper all of the sudden. What did I miss?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you get it? If I hit him with enough powers he won't be able to take it. He'll keep absorbing and absorbing and then...BOOM! He's gone and if the box is open the Hallow goes back in. Then we get off of our asses and we go to the Plane and we assign new guardians and we seal it again." Blaine grinned like a moron.

"Oh my God" Kurt jumped up and down. "Oh my God Blaine" he threw himself into his husband's awaiting arms.

"Ok, so we just wait for the Seer and then we go and..." Kurt got cut off mid sentence.

"No. I go. Not we. I. I'm not letting anyone else get in any danger just in case this backfires in our faces." Blaine said sternly.

"But Blaineeeee" Drake whined and they all turned their heads towards him. "You can't have us work our butts off in dusty libraries and then make us miss all the fun. We wanna be there." Drake said.

"That's my man" Kurt fist bumped Drake's offered fist.

"I said no" Blaine said.

"Well, we chose not to hear that" Kurt and Drake said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"Men" Paige rolled her eyes. "You forgot a little detail. The kaboom detail" she scolded Drake.

"Oh right. You see, you're gonna lose a hell lot of your powers. Like...A lot. And you're not getting them back" Drake said and Blaine looked bored. "I see you have no problem with that" he said and Blaine shook his head.

"Ok, well there is just one catch. You see, all these powers he absorbs from you are kinda...Gonna blow up" Drake made a face.

"What you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Bada boom" Drake said.

"Oh" Blaine understood.

"He's gonna explode but all of the powers Blaine hits him with are going to blow up too?" Kurt squinted, trying to understand.

"Basically? Yeah." Paige confirmed.

"Oh we're screwed" Kurt acknowledged.

"No. No we're...We're not" Blaine said. "Seer said he's letting the Hallow out from time to time. And he's gonna get weaker and weaker, which works for us cause it's gonna take less powers to kill him." Blaine reasoned with them.

"Hold on a second." Piper voice came above them. "Won't that destroy my powers too?" she asked. "If the powers inside your father explode too when he dies won't that destroy my powers?" she asked Blaine wide eyed.

"I think that is the deal, yeah, but", Blaine paused, "I bet that there are things in these books that will help us get your powers back before we kill Damon" Blaine said. "After all, this", he pointed to books scattered on the table, "is pure gold. We got more answers from two pages in there than from days or research. So I bet that somewhere in there is a way to get your powers back" he concluded.

"That actually makes sense" Piper said and coming from her that was a high praise.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh what are you gawking at?"She asked harshly. "I never said you're stupid. You're obviously not. But do I like you? No. Do I still hope you're gonna vanish from our lives? Yes I do. But you're here. And we need you, whether I like it or not." she finished.

"Awww, look at all this love in the room" Drake placed a hand over his heart in a mock gesture.

Piper whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him. He instinctively took one step back. "Oh don't think for a second you're any better than him. You're just as bad and I hate you just as much. Just because you two assholes found your way into charming my family that doesn't mean I have to like you. And I don't." She barked those three last words and stormed into the kitchen.

Drake looked after her for a second and then smiled widely "Naaaah, she loves me" he said and even Leo laughed.

"Ok, can we eat?" Kurt asked. "I'm kinda starving and all this plotting is tiring".

"Yeah, let me help you set the table" Paige said before she went after Kurt. Leo excused himself and went after them.

Blaine motioned with his index finger for Drake to some closer.

"Oh not now honey, I have a headache" Drake whined and Blaine actually laughed.

"Shut up Drake." he said as the man sat next to him. "Now, what's the deal between you and Paige? Cause if you're just fooling around Piper will seriously have your balls and I'm not speaking figuratively" Blaine warned.

Drake gasped. "What kind of man do you take me for?" he acted offended.

"I take you for a whore. Cause that's what you are. A whore" Blaine teased.

"Hey! I might be easy but I still have feelings" Drake pretended to cry a bit.

"I'm serious now" Blaine said. "Granted, I don't know much about these things but she's a nice girl. And she really likes you. And if you fuck this up that means Paige is gonna be upset. Paige being upset means Kurt is upset. Kurt is upset means Blaine is not getting laid. And if Blaine is not getting laid you're screwed" he explained to a wide eyed Drake.

"Um...Ok?" Drake made it a question and Blaine swatted him on the head.

"Talk" he ordered.

"What? You know I'm crazy about her" Drake gushed out and it was Blaine's turn to go wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, big surprise there." Drake rolled his eyes. "She's like gorgeous, in case you haven't noticed. She looks like Rita Heyworth with those locks and red lips. But that's NOT why I like her" he emphasized the word 'not'. "She's also incredibly sweet, I know how strong she is but she still lets me act like I'm her knight in shiny armor. She understands my need to keep myself the way I am. She listens to all my crap and she actually thinks I'm funny. She's sweet, caring, loving and she actually likes me back, which is a dead shocker, let me tell you" Drake finished with a small smile.

Blaine smiled at him. "Oh man, you're so whipped" he teased.

"Oh you're the one to tell. Please tell me, did Kurt pick your clothes this morning for you or were you actually allowed to dress yourself?" Drake fought back.

"Bite me Drake. ." Blaine all but sang out to him.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'd rather tap Piper. Oh Lord, don't let anyone know I said that" Drake's eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

"Trust me, your secret is safe with me" Blaine patted his shoulder.

Drake just sent a death glare his way.

Kurt, Leo, Piper and Paige came from the kitchen carrying the food. But on the front of the little marching group was Wyatt, carrying a bread basket and placing in on the corner on the table cause that was the only place he could reach on his tiptoes.

"Well, aren't you a little happy helper" Blaine said holding the basket so it doesn't fall on the floor and moving in on the center of the table while the others placed the food on it. Wyatt moved a chair closer to Blaine and took a seat. "Me sit here" he said.

"Wyatt sweetie, you can't sit there. Come on, move over baby" Piper said.

"No. Me sit with Uncy Kurt and Uncy Blaine" he said and you could just tell that if you even tried to dispute that he will be kicking and screaming into next week.

"Uncy Blaine?" Drake repeated shocked. He looked at Blaine. "You little ass...valt" he finished when he saw four pair of eyes burning holes in him. He smiled gently and leaned over to Wyatt. "Your Uncy Blaine is one huuuuge assvalt. Just so you know" he told the boy.

Wyatt just smiled and leaned his blond head to rest on Blaine's forearm.

Piper waved her hands around muttering something that sounded much like "Perfect. Just perfect"

They ate in relative silence for next half an hour. Wyatt was surprisingly silent in his place between Kurt and Blaine and he kept looking at the two of them. Every now and then Kurt would reach out and wipe crumbs from Blaine's lips, making Drake and Piper roll their eyes at them and making Wyatt smile so wide.

He looked at them as if he understood that there is something there so much more than meets the eye. There was, obviously, but it seemed that even the boy understood one simple fact. The boy could barely speak. Kurt and Blaine exchanged just a few words during dinner. But none of that mattered.

Their love was a language that rose above words. It made all of them futile and simply not enough to convey the power that love brought.

The power to turn evil into protector.

The power to make angels walk in hell.

The power that brought fire and ice together.

The power that made all actual powers seem so useless.

**Nothing on earth could come between them.**

Few hours later Blaine was perched over the books Drake and Paige discovered during their make out session. It was truly an extraordinary piece. Those books had even more information that Book of Shadows but then again Book of Shadows had been around for only what? 300 years? These books looked ancient. He was going through them for hours. They switched, each of them taking studying one book and then when they were done switch with someone else. They were trying to find a way to extract Piper's powers from Damon before he blows up and takes it with him forever.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder what the hell was Gideon doing with these books?

Why were they hidden away? There were books about dark magic, with spells like to possess a witch or to take witch's powers. There was even a spell that required a fresh human heart. Blaine cringed.

_And they say I'm disgusting,_ he thought.

After another hour he found a rather simple spell on the last few pages of the book.

"Piper, can you come here?" He called. "I think I found something"

She walked over and stood a few feet away from him. "What?" she asked.

He looked her up and down and then smiled devilishly. "Awww fearless Piper, are you scared of ol' hobbitish me? Drool face number two, that's what you called me if I remember well, and I so do" he said in his sweetest voice. "I don't bite. At least not you" he said and winked at Kurt who was sitting facing him directly across the room. Kurt blushed furiously and then smiled.

"Oh my God I am gonna throw up that lunch I ate two weeks ago if you don't shut up with your over sharing" Drake said as he fell face first into one of the books he was reading. "I am really trying to help you discover shit about this Hallow thing and you talking about your di-" he paused as Paige glared at him. "licious sex life is not something I want to hear" he finished.

"Hello!" Piper called out. "My powers? What did you find?"

He turned the book towards her and pointed. "That spell. Kurt told me you used to rewrite spells. I think that might work. You just alter it to your needs" he said.

Piper read out loud "To call on a lost witch"

"If you substitute word 'witch' with word 'power' I think you have great chances of getting your powers back" Blaine said.

"But how do we know that my powers won't just go into the box once and if we extract it?" Piper asked, looking directly at Blaine.

"I've been looking at that part too. The Hallow is neutral. It's not good or evil by itself. It doesn't know where to go. It doesn't 'recognize' anyone. That's why it settles in the box. As strange as it may sound the box is a familiar to it. It's neutral, just like the Hallow is. Same way your powers are familiar to you. If you call them out they will settle back into you because they know you. And they are not neutral like the Hallow" he said.

Piper eyed him. "I hate you" she said. "I hate when you're all smart and logical and stuff. So when do we do this?" she asked him.

"Oh Piper, I adore you too. So much. You're just a perky little flower, aren't you?" he said with a devilish smile."As soon as Seer tells us coast is clear we go in. You go and rewrite the spell so we're ready when she calls us" Blaine told her.

"Don't boss me around" she hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, you have a better idea?" he tipped back the chair he was sitting in, crossing his legs on the table.

"Feet off my table Blaine" Kurt cut in and then turned to Piper. "Stop hissing at my husband, he's the one who's going to save all of our asses" he said, ending all further discussion.

Piper glared at them but took the book Blaine was reading and headed upstairs.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and smiled before he gently sat in his lap. He placed his arms around his neck as Blaine's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. "You know" Kurt said into Blaine's ear, making him shiver, "everyone is so busy here. They are all working soooooo hard, we are just in the way" Kurt said before he bit lightly on Blaine's earlobe, making him moan. His grip on Kurt's hips was vice like right now.

"Ssshhh" Kurt soothed. "What do you say we leave these book worms so you can take me home and show just how BIG bad boy you are" Kurt whispered.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I thought Blaine was the horndog. Yes, please just leave, I can feel your hard on from here. Get the fuck out" Drake groaned with an amused smile before Kurt chuckled like a schoolgirl. Drake turned to Paige, who was stifling a smile of her own. "He chuckles" he said in disbelief.

Both Blaine and Kurt just winked at them before they flashed out of the manor and into their loft.

* * *

He was lying in Blaine's arms and he felt like he couldn't get enough of his warmth. Blaine was so perfect. Everything about him made Kurt wonder "How did I get fortunate enough to have you?"

He knew what Blaine thought of himself. He knew in the logical part of his brain, that Blaine was somewhat right. Fact was that Blaine was a killer. There was no way around it. He had killed before. And Kurt knew he would kill again. But not because he wanted to. Not because it was something that made him happy. Not because it was something Blaine enjoyed.

Blaine killed because he had to.

Kurt often wondered would he be able to kill someone if he HAD to. Looking at his sleeping husband he had no doubt.

For Blaine?

He'd kill in the blink of an eye.

Everything he saw in past 8 months with Blaine led him to just one conclusion. Nothing is set in stone. Yes, things seem to be going the way now, and yes, it looked like after few long days they are finally reaching a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. But Kurt was no fool.

After all this time he knew that seconds changed lives when it comes to Blaine and him. One moment you can be at the bottom of the darkest pool and the next one you can feel like you're breathing freshest air possible. But unfortunately, there was the other way around too. When things seem like they are finally coming to a nice closure, something happens.

Like you can actually see the strings of happiness and peace getting cut, leaving all of them hanging, like puppets. And now, more than ever, Kurt knew that he was not willing to take a risk. He had a "feeling" about this. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew things "could" go wrong, if nothing else.

He wasn't willing to bet his life on the happy ending.

He smiled. Actually, that was exactly what he was doing. He wasn't willing to place the bets but he knew the outcome, one way or another.

He wasn't willing to gamble here. Blaine was so desperate last night, holding him, kissing him, he looked like a man possessed. Every touch seemed to burn through Kurt's skin, right to his bones. It felt like that first time they were together, that desperate need to show the other person just how much you want him, how much you need him, how much you LOVE him. Kurt could feel all that love burning from Blaine's mouth, from every part of Blaine's skin touching him.

The sheer intensity of it scared Kurt. It was like Blaine wasn't sure he'll ever get a chance to do this again. To hold Kurt like this. To claim him the way he did last night. To fall asleep in those arms he loved so much. It wasn't until the morning light broke through that Kurt realized Blaine might actually be right in his fears.

They didn't know what awaited them.

So Kurt made a choice. Simple yet devastating one.

Kurt took Blaine's hand gently, careful not to wake him. He placed their palms together and so softly, that it was barely more than just a whisper chanted.

_"Beloved spirits hear my cry, _

_allow to happen what I imply._

_For one I love more than life, _

_let me feel his joy and pain, _

_bond stronger than blood now let me gain._

_Where one goes the other follows, _

_until the end of time or until the end unfolds_."

Kurt could feel a cold shiver run through his body as he blinked his eyes open. Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt looked at his sleeping form. One way or the other they end this together.

Kurt and Blaine have intertwined their lives more than anyone ever had before. . Despite all odds, in a world full of hate they have found each other and something that is worth all the pain.

All the struggle.

But they didn't just find each other.

They were not willing to let go.

**Ever.**

Angel and devil in love, how ridiculous is that?

Destined to be on the opposite sides and yet so strongly connected that sides loose all meaning.

One made to destroy and yet so willingly ready to destroy himself to protect those he loves.

One made to heal and yet so ready to perish in the flames of love that consumed him from the very beginning.

Two destinies that were never supposed to collide.

Two lives.

Two fates.

United as one.

Kurt took that final step when he said that spell. Whatever happens they are staying together. In this life or the next one.

Nothing will stand between them.

He leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly. Surprisingly, that was what brought Blaine to consciousness. He blinked and looked up at Kurt. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Kurt just lay next to him and placed his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "Yeah. I just surprise myself sometimes" Kurt confessed.

"With what?" Blaine asked as he wrapped both arms securely around Kurt's body.

"By how much I love you. I know I do but sometimes it hits me full force I guess" he said.

"You say the strangest things sometimes" Blaine whispered, placing a kiss into Kurt's hair. "But I know how you feel. I feel like that every day".

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and sighed.

He did the right thing. He regretted nothing.

"I regret nothing" he whispered as he repeated the spell that bound his life to Blaine's forever. Or at least until Blaine's heart stops beating. Then he will gladly follow him into the dark. Whether it happens today or in 50 years. They started this together.

They will end this together.

* * *

"Ice cream" Wyatt laughed.

Kurt wiped a piece of chocolate ice cream that Wyatt smeared on him. "Thanks buddy" he laughed.

"Bvane told me to" Wyatt smiled his adorable toothy smile.

Blaine ducked to avoid a folded napkin that was thrown his way. "You ass"

"ASS" Wyatt beamed at both of them.

"Uncy Kurt said ass" Blaine sing songed.

"Stop repeating it, you jerk" Kurt scolded his husband.

"Jerk" the boy repeated smiling at Blaine.

"Well, aren't you a traitor. I bought the ice cream" he said to the boy, making a sad face and pouting.

Out of nowhere Wyatt hopped from the chair he was sitting on and hugged Blaine. "No sad Uncy Bvane. Ucky Kurt cries when you sad" the boy said into Blaine's chest.

Blaine took a gulp of air, like he was choking. "Jesus kid" he said before he wrapped his hands around the boy awkwardly. He still had no idea how to feel or what to do when the boy did something like that.

Actually, that wasn't quite the truth. He knew what he felt. A huge fucking lump in his throat. The one he tried to swallow, and fail, every time the boy made it painfully clear just how much he loved Kurt. He had so much in common with the little boy. For different sides of the medallion, they were very similar. Both of them were the most powerful tool evil and good had. Wyatt was it for the good guys. Blaine was the evil incarnated. All that power in one place. In two small guys, wrapped up around each other.

But more than that, they were both wrapped up in their love for the small angel looking at the two of them with adoration in his blue eyes. Both of them had one person they loved above everything else.

Above reason, above logic.

For Blaine, above life. Or death.

Looking at the small boy who placed his blond head on his broad chest, it took Blaine by surprise just how much he wanted to live through this for such selfless reasons.

Yes, he wanted to live so he can have Kurt forever. So he can BE with Kurt forever. He wanted to live so he can see how Drake will do or die with Paige. It amused him to no end to think what will come off from that "relationship".

But it surprised him how much he wanted to live so the boy in his arms wouldn't suffer.

Not because of him. He wasn't kidding himself. He knew Wyatt learned to love him only because he and Kurt were so deeply connected. But that was exactly the problem. If Blaine dies Kurt will be a wreck. Blaine wasn't kidding himself about that either. He knew that if things go wrong and he dies...Kurt will be a shadow of a man. Just like Blaine would be if things were the other way around.

And the boy...The boy was able to feel Kurt's pain as if it were his own. Kurt told him about Wyatt helping him when he found out Blaine was the Source. Wyatt was the only person who was able to snap Kurt out of his haze. With Blaine gone and Kurt broken...If it comes to that...If they...

The boy will be devastated for Kurt. As strange as it sounds, cause there was actually a time, if you remember, when Blaine planned to kill the boy, he felt a pang in his chest.

He was just a little boy.

Just a little boy who loved his uncle more than anything.

Just a little boy, who understood more than his delicate age should allow.

Despite the threat he was to the Underworld, or to the world in general if Gideon is to be believed; despite all those powers he had that scared every single demon and chased them into hiding; despite the prophesy that claims Wyatt will be the end of them all, he was till just a little boy.

Pure, innocent, full of love. He deserved no pain. He deserved to be protected. He didn't deserve to have this burden on his small back.

Blaine felt Kurt wrapping his arms around him. "There's a way to be good again Blaine" he said.

Despite himself Blaine smiled. "Were you reading Kite Runner again?" he teased.

"No" Kurt said in a small voice.

Blaine tilted his head to smile at Kurt adoringly.

"Ok, maybe I have but that's not the point" Kurt whispered. "I know who you are. I know what's beneath all that dark exterior. And I see the way you are with him" Kurt said, petting Wyatt's curls where the boy was still resting his head on Blaine's chest. "You can't fool him. I know you think you did but you're wrong. I always trusted him. You should too" he told his husband.

"You have too much faith in me" Blaine replied.

"And you don't have enough" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's neck gently. "You're so much more than you give yourself credit for. We see it. Maybe it's time you do too"

Wyatt yawned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Nap time" he said around another yawn.

"I...Kurt I..I don't know.." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt laughed lightly. "I've got it. You stay here while we take our little warrior prince to bed" he said as he bent to pick Wyatt up. "Uncy Bvane won't nap?" he asked.

"No, Uncy Blaine will stay here and get us more ice cream so we can get filthy again when you wake up, ok?" Kurt said as he rubbed his nose against Wyatt's .

"He will?" the boy asked.

Kurt eyed Blaine.

"Um..Yeah. Yeah I will. I'll even pick some for Chris, how's that?" Blaine asked with a small smile, that was the best he could do right now.

Wyatt wrinkled his nose. "No ice cream for baby. Cvis can't eat ice cream" he said and Blaine actually smiled.

"Ok, then there will be more for you" Blaine offered.

"And you and Uncy Kurt. We get fivty together" Wyatt said before another yawn broke through.

"Ok, that's it. You need to stop talking now" Kurt smiled adoringly at the boy and took him upstairs, leaving Blaine awestruck.

It seemed that once again, the boy took him by surprise. Such small gestures on the boy's part that seem to speak volumes. In Wyatt's head, obviously, Kurt and Blaine went together. Even when it came to such mundane things as sharing a bucket of ice cream. This could get to be a problem. Serious problem.

Next half an hour he kept himself "busy". Before Blaine could torture himself some more, Seer appeared. He jumped from the couch and all but ran towards her.

She smiled at him for a moment and nodded. "He got less cautions with me My Lord. He released the Hallow this morning and killed one of your demons in the process. But the Hallow is back in your father. The box is in your chamber right now." she informed him.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, so it's time"

"Not without me" Piper chimed as she stormed in. "I am not letting you go down there alone." she said seriously. "Yes, I want my powers back, true. But I know you would rather gauge your eyes out than let Kurt tag along and someone needs to keep an eye on you. Just in case you decide to pull this hero bullshit on us, making my brother hate me forever and ever if I don't kick your ass and stop you" she said, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

_Was she teasing him? What the hell was that?_

"She rolled her eyes. Don't act so surprised. I still don't like you. But I saw your little scene with Kurt and Wyatt. And I too have read the Kite Runner" she cocked her head. "I do believe there is a way to be good again. I hate who you were. I hate what you did. I hate it with all my strength. But I can't hate who you are now. And as much as I hate saying it out loud, and I do" she sighed and took another breath, "I too trust Wyatt. Maybe it takes an innocent eye to look at you to see the real you" she finished and averted her eyes.

"I see the new matriarch of the Halliwell family is wiser than she led us to believe" Seer appraised her.

"Yeah well. I still think he's an asshole and that Kurt could do better but..." she trailed off.

"Do you have the spell?" Blaine asked deciding to ignore that string of insults.

"Yes and this better work. I hate not having my powers" Piper confessed.

"It should work. Judging from those books you found your powers should settle back in you after you call them from the Hallow" Seer told her. In fact, I believe you can do it from here"

"Wait, what?" both Piper and Blaine said at the same time.

"You are calling upon something that's missing. Something lost. By logic, you don't know where that something is. So I believe that you don't have to be standing close to the object of your desires to get it back.

Piper looked at Blaine skeptically. "No wonder she's been around for 2000 years, she's smarter than all of us together. Especially you" she eyed him.

Blaine groaned. "Just say the spell, will you" he said.

"As soon as you say the spell, if it works, Damon will know something is wrong. We have to act fast." Seer said.

"Ok, if this works and you get your powers back, you can stay here" Blaine told Piper.

She shook her head. "What part of I'm coming with you do you not understand?" she asked. "Drake is still flipping through the books, just in case something goes wrong. I was wrong about that guy too. Why couldn't he be the gay one?" she teased.

"Really not the time Piper" Blaine said.

"Fine. Anyway, Drake is busy and I'd rather go myself then send Paige or Phoebe or Kurt with you. So, you're stuck with me now suck it up" she finished.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk to me at all" Blaine said with an eye roll.

"Hush! I'm lovely and you know it" she smiled with all her teeth.

"A ha ha ha" Blaine laughed humorlessly and then let his face fall into an obvious frown.

Seer smiled. "You are so obviously family" she said.

"Oh crap" they said at the same time.

"Ok, just say the spell already and be ready to be flamed into Underworld" Blaine warned.

Piper cleared her throat and took a paper from her back pocket.

_"Power of the witches rise, _

_course unseen across the skies, _

_come to us who call you near_

_come to us and settle here, _

_power to power I summon thee_

_Power to power, return to me"_ she chanted.

For a few moments nothing happened. Then a swarm of little red light came from under the floor and circled around Seer, than Blaine , taking a double turn around him and then finally floating over to Piper. It swirled around her once more and then settled inside her.

She shuddered and straightened her shoulders. She waved her hands at the direction of a large vase in the corner and it exploded with a bang.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Mama missed you baby" she smiled widely.

"You and your power can get a room later, now let's go" Blaine said as he grabbed her hand and flamed out of the manor.

* * *

**Approximately same time upstairs.**

Kurt looked up when he heard footsteps coming into his old room. What he found was Drake, pale as ashes, gaping at the book in from of him.

"Scary book sweetie?" Kurt teased.

Drake lifted his head and all teasing from Kurt's voice was gone. "What's wrong".

"We fucked up" Drake said in a grave voice.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The Hallow.." his voice broke before he screamed. "The Hallow Kurt"

"What about it? What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked as he took Drake by the shoulders.

Drake just grabbed him, dropped the book on the floor and shimmered downstairs.

"Blaine. Blaine." he started yelling the second they were down.

"Why are you screaming? What happened?" Kurt was scared shitless at this point. He's never seen Drake this upset. Not even when he brought half dead Blaine to the loft to beg of Kurt to save him. And that scared him even more.

"He's gone" Drake said with a voice that didn't have a trace of life in it. "He went down" he whispered before he grabbed Kurt's hand a bit too strong and Kurt yanked it back before Drake had the chance to shimmer them into the Underworld.

"Let me go Drake. What is going on?" Kurt asked for the tenth time in a row.

"We fucked up Kurt! We fucked up! The Hallow, it...We have to go and get him back Kurt" Drake screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you" Kurt screamed back.

"It's not me, it's HIM!" Drake roared. "There's more about Hallow in those God damn books! One opening, one transfer, one closure! Those are the rules! That's the way it's supposed to be. Kurt , come on, we have to GO" Drake wailed.

Kurt looked at him wide eyed, completely sure Drake had gone mad. That was not a sane person in front of him.

"Drake, please, calm down" Kurt said in a serene voice, well, the best one he could pull off when he was scared like this.

Drake kept trying to grab a hold on Kurt, but Kurt was evading him, to scared to even think what was wrong with Drake.

"The box that Hallow is captured in. It's designed to fool the Hallow, to trick it into thinking it's more power. More power for it to absorb. The perfect vessel for it. That's why it comes back to it" Drake was pulling at the strands of his hair at this point.

"Ok,ok, Drake calm down, we already knew that" Kurt tried to calm his friend down.

"Kurt , it seeks MORE power. More powerful vessel to settle itself into. What is one thing that's more powerful than anything any of us ever saw?" Drake asked as tears broke through.

And then all fell into place.

Click.

Click.

Click.

One thing more powerful than anything.

One thing that held more powers than anyone ever before.

One thing more powerful that any mortal or immortal before him.

One thing stronger than anything Hallow ever felt in 3500 years.

One thing that Hallow will crave more than the box meant to fool it.

One thing that will make perfect vessel.

**Blaine.**

"Oh God no" Kurt whispered as he finally allowed Drake to grab him.

He didn't even felt it when they shimmered.

He didn't feel it when they swirled through the abyss.

He didn't feel it when his feet reached the ground.

He saw but he didn't feel the explosion that happened before his very eyes.

He didn't even feel when his back hit the wall as the power of the blast send him flying backwards.

He didn't feel the pain as he felt the blood trickling down the side of his face.

He didn't feel anything but fear.

Fear as the realization hit him. He couldn't hear his own scream as much as he felt it.

Fear as the reality hit him.

Fear that crippled him when he saw Blaine on his hands and knees, screaming, with that vapor sinking into every pore of his as Hallow consumed him.

It was all over. They win.

We lose.

* * *

**Ok, yeah you hate me, I know but I had to do it :)**

**Um...Yeah. Things will get better, I swear :))**

**Next, Season finale.  
**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Looove ya! **


	21. Chapter 19b

**Last chapter!**

**This story is officially DONE!**

**I have an epilogue to post after this but that is just a "thank you" for all the shit I've put you trough this fic :)**

**So, for one last time: THANK YOU ALL !**

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Thank you for putting up with my rants.**

**Thank you for ever giving me a chance to make this.**

**You're all awesome and you deserve kisses and multiple blowjobs. No, I will not provide those for you :))**

**Special thank you goes to my three girls:**

**Gina, thank you for being my guidning light ( bad joke about lighthouse here, ignore it). You're the reason this story ever got written. Without you, Source Blaine would still be inside my head and not cuddling his angel right now :) Thank you for being the best sister a girl could ask for.**

**Sue, my sweet Sue. Thank you for hitting on me on a daily basis. Wait..What? No, that's not what I wanted to say :) Thank you for being the first to read the crap I send you and actually go trough the trouble of fixing it. Thank you for asking for a 100 updates and making me smile. *grabs boobs* :)**

**Becks, you sweetie pie! Thank you for being my little ray of sunshine. Thank you for putting up with me and my crap :) Thank you for being my Miss Rebecca when I need you the most *winks* :)**

**You are Kurt to my Blaine.**

**Rose to my Doctor.**

**Mulder to my Scully.**

**Watson to my Holmes.**

**You ARE the best thing that's ever been mine 3**

**One last time, I don't own: Glee, Charmed, Coldplay. Doctor Who, TVD, Kite runner or anything else I used in this fic that was stolen :)**

**Once again, thank you for sticking with me for almost 200.000 words. *hands Kurt's cookies***

**I love you all like a love song!**

**P.S. To my Lovely Perverts on KFF: "Thank you for understanding my weird sense of humor that got me labeled as bitch when you in fact know that I am not one" :))) *Bows***

**Forever yours,**

**Proud Ryan Murphy and Finchel "hater" *but totally not really* **

**Sara**

* * *

Funny how things can go wrong in the blink of an eye.

Everything was perfect.

They got into Underworld and stormed into Blaine's chambers while Damon was still recovering from Piper's powers leaving his body.

Blaine didn't hesitate for even a second. He attacked and the powers were flying into Damon, making him recoil every time they hit his body. He was shaking by the time Blaine waved sixth time. But then...

They could all hear him scream in pain as Blaine warned "Take cover" and both Seer and Piper obeyed. The explosion threw Blaine on the floor but at the same time that Damon vanished...

Hallow left him but it didn't go into the box. The box was standing abandoned on the table to his left, forgotten.

Useless.

Because the Hallow found something better. Something it's been searching for 3500 years. Perfect vessel. Perfect body that will be able to handle its power more than anything before. Vessel that will give it more powers.

Blaine.

The swarm attacked him and this time it was Blaine who screamed. The pain he felt was like noting he felt before. The pain was so strong that he'd welcome death like an old friend just to make it stop. It burned. It burned more than all those fire balls escaping his scar covered skin in Wasteland. It hurt more than anything ever before. Swarm was attacking his eats, mouth, his eyes.

His eyes felt like they were being stabbed by hot fire pokers. He could still feel the heat of the explosion, indicating that this whole process couldn't last more than a few seconds but to Blaine it felt like years. The pain made it seem like time had stopped.

He could feel his fingers scraping on the marble floor, not making any damage of course, just trying to distract him from the pain in his head where the Hallow was attacking him mercilessly. After a few more moments the pain stopped. But the new feeling was even worse than the pain he felt just moments ago.

He felt...Empty.

He felt like a hole was just punched straight through his chest and there was no way he will ever be able to fill it. It was pulling him in, like it was screaming "Give me".

Hallow was hungry for power. Power that he knew he can't give it. Cause if he did he will die just like ...

He looked up and saw that there was absolutely nothing left of his father.

Good.

He regretted ever keeping him alive. Look what being a "good son" brought him. He was living his worst nightmare. If he was just following his instincts, Source's instincts he wouldn't be in this mess right now. Damon would be dead for a long time and he would be happy today. He would be with Kurt in their loft, watching movies, nuzzling his face in the crook of his angel's neck and not...

This.

He knew there as a chance for this to backfire. But he hoped. He hoped so much.

"Blaine" he heard Kurt call his name. He spun around, still on his knees. Kurt was hunched on his side, with blood covering one side of his face.

"Oh my God Kurt!" he yelled as he got up and ran towards him. He saw Drake lifting himself off the floor and cursing.

"Fuck you and your throne and your daddy issues and your Hallow and your god damn books and fuck off" he stringed out. "Oh shit Kurt" he hissed when he saw Kurt lying on the ground.

Blaine got to him first and picked him in his arms gently. "Oh angel, why won't you ever listen to me?" he all but cried out as he flamed out of the Underworld, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

"Paige" he screamed when he flamed into the manor.

She came running down the stairs and gasped in shock when she saw him holding Kurt in his arms. Kurt was crying, chanting a non ending string of just Blaine's name.

"Heal him, quick" he said to her gently placing Kurt on the sofa.

"What happened?" she asked as she got on her knees in front of Kurt, placing her hands above his head, emitting blue light.

"Shit happened" Drake hissed and Piper shimmered into the house. He was holding his elbow, which was apparently broken as he slumped into one of the chairs just as Paige healed Kurt.

He grabbed onto Blaine's shirt and kept screaming " . .No."

"It's ok angel, it's ok. Everything is gonna be fine" Blaine held him close.

"No" Kurt kept crying. "Blaine please no"

"Sssh, its ok Kurt. You're gonna be ok." Blaine assured him.

"But you won't" Kurt all but screamed.

Blaine couldn't argue with that. He knew he couldn't lie to Kurt so he didn't even try. This was over. For him it was over.

**NO one wins while Hallow roams free.**

And Hallow was inside him.

Simple equation. To get the Hallow out you have to kill the body it possessed.

Unfortunately for them, that body was Blaine's. And it wasn't easy to kill.

Not easy at all.

So he just held Kurt while his angel grasped the full magnitude of what has to be done. Waiting for him to realize he will have to be the one to help kill Blaine. It will take all they have to take Blaine down. Even if he doesn't put up any fight. Blaine had no intention to fight back. In a way, this was the perfect solution. No one else has to die. Just him.

He dies and others get to live. Be safe.

Paige walked over to Drake and kneeled again, placing her hands above his elbow.

"You can't-" he warned but she cut him off.

"Like hell I can't. I don't give a damn what the Elders think. They've taken enough away from us" she said as blue light shone from her hands again.

Drake looked down at her after she healed him and placed his hand gently under her chin. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers. "I'm sorry I can't be a better man for you" he said.

"I don't want a better man. I just want you" she said before she hugged him gently, like he might be breakable. He smiled and rose up from his seat.

" " he called for Blaine. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you leave without telling us?" Drake asked angrily.

Blaine just held Kurt, not answering.

"HEY! I'm talking to you" Drake yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Blaine hissed back.

"Oh I'm gonna do whatever I want! I am so sick of you and your fucking hero complex. Stop trying to save us all. You're only making things worse!" Drake yelled at his best friend.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Blaine said as he got up on his feet, leaving Kurt staring at his own hands.

"EXACTLY!" You never fucking listen to any of us! You just do whatever you want! Stop patronizing us! We are all in this together. By our own free will, we are here cause we want to be here. Stop trying to cover for all of us. Look at what your stubbornness did!" Drake told him, coming a few feet closer.

"I wanted to keep you safe, what is it that you don't understand about that?" Blaine asked irritated.

"You don't think we want the same for you?" Drake shot back. "You think we don't want to see you safe too? Do you really think I'm ok with you dying for me? For any of us? You're so annoying in your attempts to make it all ok. NOTHING IS OK BLAINE" Drake screamed. "Because you never let any of us take a piece of your burden you just made things million times worse" Drake said.

Blaine just stared at him. Why couldn't they see that he was ready to die for any of them? That he didn't mind sacrificing his own life for them? To get them to a better place?

"What kills me the most is that you don't even realize what you're leaving behind" Drake smiled, but that smile was nothing more than a grimace. "Look at him Blaine, just look at him" he said, pointing to Kurt. "He deserves better! Better than you! Better than any of this! He deserves a husband who's willing to kick and scream to stay here, because of him" Drake said.

"I AM doing this for him" Blaine yelled back. "He gets to live if I die! That's all it matters to me"

"Oh yeah? And what are you leaving us? What are you leaving his sisters? What are you leaving Wyatt? A broken man that's gonna spend his entire life pining over an selfish asshole such as you" Drake said.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine shouted. He was getting angrier by the minute. What is wrong with Drake? Why was he yelling at him? Furthermore, why is he calling him selfish?

"I want you to understand that you are NOT ALONE! You've never been alone! You don't have to go through this on your own! You can't beat this thing on your own, you never could! Stop trying so bloody hard" Drake told him.

"If you ever let us help you we could work on this together. If you told me you were going to Underworld today, ALL of this could have been avoided. But because of your stupid need to do everything on your own, you've condemned us all! You've condemned the Underworld to eternity of wars, you've condemned your friends to the pain of losing you, you've condemned me to losing my best friend, you've condemned Kurt to losing his husband, you've made nothing but a mess Blaine" Drake finished.

He knew Drake was right.

He understood the way Drake saw things.

But he was just trying to do what he thought was best.

He was just trying to make things right.

To protect them all.

He only meant well.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to make things right" he said.

"Well, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Thank you, Oh Selfless one, for leaving us in a hell lot of pain after we drive a stick through your heart. Real noble of you" Drake said bitterly as he left the room.

Blaine hung his head. This was never supposed to end this way.

"I'll go talk to him. He's just...I'll talk to him" Paige said as she pated Blaine shoulder and left after Drake.

Piper stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, not knowing what exactly what to do. This was last thing she wanted. Last thing she expected. This was the worse case scenario after all. Just a few days ago she would jump with happiness at the excuse to kill Blaine but today?

Today she was just broken. Broken for the man still quietly sobbing in her sofa. Somewhere along the way her brother and Blaine became one. More than she realized it. Kurt was attached to Blaine just as much as Blaine was attached to Kurt. There wasn't "good" or "evil" in the room.

There was just love.

Love that was about to crash and burn as soon as they found a way to end Blaine. How much of Kurt will there be left, Piper wondered. If it was her and Leo, she would be devastated. She was inconsolable just when he had to go "up there" permanently. He still visited and she knew he was well so those two things were very different. Kurt was about to lose his husband, forever. No trace of Blaine.

No nothing.

Blaine was still standing there, just..Being. For the moment. Then he had an idea. He needed to talk to Piper and he needed to talk to her alone. And leaving Kurt alone right now was not the best decision. So maybe...

"Wyatt" he called softly. "Hey buddy, can you come here. Uncy Kurt needs you" Blaine gave it a try. He never tried calling Wyatt before and he had no idea if the boy will come but he took a shot. Strangely enough, a little figure orbed into the room, looking up at Blaine. Blaine smiled a genuine smile before he kneeled before the boy.

"Hey little guy. Can you do something for me?" Blaine asked and the boy nodded softly.

"Will you stay with Uncy Kurt and make sure he doesn't go anywhere while I talk to Mummy? Will you hold Uncy Kurt while I'm gone?" he asked, looking straight in the boy's eyes.

The boy nodded again vigorously. "Me stay with Uncy Kurt" he said before he went to the couch and gently wrapped his hands around Kurt, who responded almost automatically. Wyatt placed his head on Kurt's arm and said "Me loves Uncy Kurt".

Blaine felt like he was choking on air. He felt a lump in his throat and it felt like it's stuck there. He looked at Wyatt and Kurt, wrapped around each other on the couch and motioned for Piper to follow him upstairs. Kurt seemed to be in another dimension, probably contemplating what's to come.

Piper went after Blaine and followed him to the attic. He walked over to the book and took it before he sat down on an old, ratty sofa. He waved for Piper to sit next to him. She did just that.

"I need you to listen to me" he began, not looking at her, but staring at the book. "Things are about to get rough and I need to know I can count on you. Kurt's useless at this point, Drake will drag Paige with him and Phoebe is just gonna crumble between Kurt and Drake and I need you to stay focused, ok?" he asked looking up at her.

She didn't say anything which he took as a sign to continue.

"The Hallow will protect me from all your powers, in fact it will protect me from any kind of magic. It will protect me but not the Source" he said, waving his free hand and a thick piece of parchment appeared in it. "That's why you're gonna use this. It's the potion and the spell to kill the Source. I took it out of the book the first time I stole it" he said calmly.

"You need to weaken me as much as possible before you can actually kill me with non magical methods. Like I said magic won't work, or at least powers won't harm me. So.." he trailed off, taking a deep breath, " you use the potions you wanted to kill me with when you found out I'm the Source. You throw those three bottles at me and I will be so weak that you can just drive a stake through my heart or whatever" he said as if he didn't care at all.

That was a lie.

He cared a fucking lot.

"Then, once I'm dead the Hallow will return to the box, and our problems will be solved" he concluded.

Piper just looked up and choked "He'll never forgive me" before she let her head fall into her hands in defeat.

"Yes he will." he assured her. "But he'll live. And so will you. If I don't die, you all die. Now without you, honestly I could do without, but Kurt?" he ponders. "I don't care about my life but his is too precious to be sacrificed. I know it more than anyone" Blaine tells her.

"Is that why you're doing this?" she quips.

"Simple answer?" he responds. "Yes. Long one. No. I care about him the most. He's everything to me. He deserves to live and be loved and I'm not that far gone to believe I'm the only man who can love him with the same passion I do. I know just how unique he is. He will be loved even after me. But this is not just about him. Drake doesn't deserve to die. He went to hell and back for me and he never left my side. I owe him this much. Manda doesn't deserve to die. She did nothing wrong. Wentworth, Seer, even Gina. They all placed their trust in me and I can't let them down." he paused and turned to face her. "And then, there's you and your family. Well, you're my least favorite to be frank. But Paige is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. And she makes my best friend happy. I owe her too. Phoebe kicked with all she had in the Plain so I wouldn't get left behind. She didn't want to leave without me. I owe her. And, in a strange way I owe you too. You gave him Wyatt, the one thing that will be able to reach to Kurt once I'm gone. And in the end I owe that boy a chance to make a difference. For the right side" Blaine said that last line in a whisper as he stood up.

Piper just eyed him, her eyes wide.

In all her life she never thought she will hear those words from the man half the world feared. Hordes of demons trembled before him and yet, here, before her truly stood a man like no other. This was the last thing she expected from Blaine Anderson. Piper knew he would take a bullet straight to the heart for Kurt but she never imagined he could feel compassion for her or her sisters. He was supposed to be an abomination and not the most admirable man she ever stood in front of.

"He saw this side of you from the very start, didn't he?" Piper asked in awe.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Pretending to love Kurt was easy. Loving him for real was even easier. I guess his love made me who I am today. The man he loves" Blaine said.

"The man who will leave him" Piper quipped.

"You think I want this?" he snapped. "You think I don't want more for us Piper? I do. But guess what. Its not gonna happen! We can wish and dream and shit but the bottom line is - if you wanna live to see your son grow up I have to die! Simple as that. I'm sorry I didn't bring rainbows and butterflies with me when I stepped in your lives but I wanna do the right thing now. Now that I can" Blaine said.

Piper stood up too. "It will take a day or two to make those potions. They are fairly complicated. And I honestly don't even know how we're gonna make the Source vanquishing one. We've never tried it before. We don't know how much time that can take" Piper told him.

"Well, unfortunately, time is one thing you don't have. You have to be quick. I can feel the Hallow inside and it's unhappy. It's hungry. It wants more power. The more you wait greater are the chances I'm gonna slip and kill someone. You need to start this now" he said handing the parchment to her.

She took it and stared down at the ingredients. Lucky, they had them all but the spell for the vanquishing required the Power of Three. And that was problem nr.1.

"They won't do it" Piper said with a head shake. "I can't make them do this against their will Blaine. Paige and Phoebe will not yield to my command" she said.

"Yes they will. Because you will explain them, with chosen words, that if they don't read that spell I'm gonna go on a killing spree, even against my will. If they want to save lives they will say the damn spell" Blaine told her.

"Now please start making those potions while I go back to Underworld to see what the hell is going on there. I can almost smell the commotion. They are gonna start biting each other heads and I'm not sure that's something I approve of" Blaine informed.

"You really care about them, don't you?" Piper asked.

"Some of them, yes. Not everyone in Underworld is all bad. I care for those who care for me. Simple as that. Others?" he cocked his head, "they are simply afraid of me. I don't even think they respect me all that much. But they are scared. And that works perfectly. I like keeping them in fear" he said simply.

"What about that girl who's head of your guard? And that big guy?" Piper asked referring to Wentworth.

He smiled fondly. "I don't even know where to begin with Manda. I trust her with my life and she knows it. Her wit saved my ass on more than one occasion. Her picture should be next to word "loyalty" in dictionary. And Wentworth was always by my side, without a question. He trusted my decisions even when they seemingly made no sense" Blaine said.

"These past few years were not easy for any of us. You have no idea what I went through in just the past five since I claimed the throne. Everyday Piper, everyday someone is breathing down your neck, wanting to end you. In that world, where you can't trust your own shadow, having someone you can rely on is something you don't take for granted. So I'm gonna do my best to thank them for everything they've done for me" he told the witch.

She took a deep calming breath. "I'll start working on the potions" she informed him as she walked over to a small cauldron on the table.

"Thank you" he said simply before he flamed out of the attic.

"He will never forgive me" Piper said as she tossed the first ingredient in.

* * *

Blaine walked into his Council chamber (can he even call it that anymore? They certainly didn't feel like his) with confidence. He knew he had to do something but he had no idea what to ACTUALLY do. He waved his hand and out of nowhere the table began to fill with demons. Drake shimmered next to him and gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh just a random meeting to remind my fellow monsters not to riot while I'm gone" Blaine quipped.

"Do they know?" Drake asked.

"They probably heard rumors. After all, news travels fast here" Blaine said.

Gina, the Vampire Queen rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"My Lord" she bowed.

"Gina" he smiled a genuine smile. "Long time no see" he said.

"My Lord, is everything ok?" she asked him.

"Not by a long shot Gina but don't worry. I'll let you know when time comes to run and hide" he said in a low voice so only Drake and Gina could hear him.

Her eyes went wide and she blinked rapidly. "I...We have to go back into hiding?" Vampire queen asked.

All she coold think was "Oh God, not again".

She finally had a life for real, as ridiculous as that sounded. Past five years since Blaine became the Source, the vampire's finally found peace. Blaine didn't care that hundreds of years ago the coven made a mistake and betrayed one of the Sources who banished them from the Underworld. He forgave her. He gave her protection against other demons in exchange for her loyalty. He let them feed on surface without killing people. He gave her place in his Council. She trusted that man more than she let herself trust any human or non human before. He was so powerful.

What the hell could be a threat to him?

"Not if I can help it" he smiled at her again. "Please, take you seat I have to deal with the rest of the gang" Blaine said and she obeyed.

Once all 12 people took their places Blaine spoke. "Well, let me cut to the chase. I'm guessing you all heard rumors about my father returning and about the Hallow and about me killing the said father" Blaine said lazily. Demons around the table just nodded.

"Well, as you know Hallow is very powerful and wants more power and blah blah power blah. In a nut shell, it never returned to the box" Blaine said, placing his chin on his hand, looking utterly bored.

Demons exchanged glances among themselves, not looking at Blaine directly. Finally, Creepers leader asked "How is that possible? Are you telling us it's free My Lord" Marselin asked.

Blaine smiled devilishly. "Oh well, it's very possible. Hallow never went into the box cause it found a perfect host. Someone who can handle all of her. And no, the Hallow is not free because you see," he paused before he rose and placed his palms against heavy marble table, "ladies and demons, I AM the Hallow"

Funny how one simple line can make 10 scary demons gasp, Blaine thought. He planned to scare them shitless before he goes with a bang. And he already had a plan. One that will secure safety of those he leaves behind for a long time.

"But what does that mean My Lord?" new leader of Grimlocks asked. Blaine turned to him. Oh yeah, I ripped the head of the former one. Hm...

"Oh I see you're new. Clifnotes it means that you're fucked if you don't do exactly what I say, when I say and how I say it. It means that you can't stop me not even if I just stand here and all of you attack me together. It means you answer when I call you. It means" he paused to look each and every demon in the room in the eye before he finished, "I am here to stay. Forever"

Drake started at him in shock. He obviously had a plan. But why didn't he tell him? He told Drake everything.

"Now, let's go over the grand rules again. You don't make a commotion and you don't start riots if you wanna keep you heads on your necks. You don't do anything before I approve it. You don't blink unless I let you" Blaine hissed. "If you know what's good for you, you will obey"

No one said a word. Blaine wished he could stay. He wished he could stay AFTER all but he knew that no amount of whishing will make it happen. So he's gonna do the best he can.

"Good. I see we have a consensus. Let me repeat again, I call, you answer. No exceptions. You're free to leave" Blaine said dismissively. Everyone other than Drake left the table.

"I have no idea what your plan is but you better spill it Blaine. I am really tired of your shit" Drake said tiredly. Cause he was tired. So tired. He wanted his old life back. Blood and gore, yes, but that life had Blaine in it. This one soon won't.

"I know Drake, I'm tired of my own bullshit too" he said as he patted Drake's shoulder. "And I'm sorry" Blaine said honestly. "I'm sorry I brought us in this mess."

"I know buddy" Drake whispered. "But it doesn't change the fact we fucked up. Not just you. We all fucked up. How can we make so much mess in such short time?" Drake asked no one in particular.

"We're very talented?" Blaine offered.

"Fuck you" Drake smiled.

"Yeah I would but I really don't have time for that" he smiled back. "Look, we have to act fast cause I'm getting a felling Hallow will start kicking my ass really soon-" Blaine got interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked worriedly.

"It feels...It feels awful. It's like it's hungry. All the time. Like all of a sudden I have a huge empty space inside me that only more power can fill. It gets stronger by the minute. I don't know how much longer I can fight it. I can feel it getting angrier. I'm not doing the thing it chose me for." Blaine admitted.

Drake bobbed his head absently. "Those damn books said that the more powerful the person is the Hallow will take longer time to consume. I'm thinking you could fight for months maybe. I was hoping for months. Maybe we can come up with so-" this time Drake got interrupted.

"Drake" Blaine warned. "Hoping in a hopeless situation will get us nowhere. I don't have months. I'm gonna cave, I can feel it and I don't need more people on my conscience" he said.

Drake nodded again, as if he understands.

He doesn't.

How can you understand something like this?

That a part of you is being ripped away from you?

That one person you knew better than yourself is gonna die?

And that you can't do anything about it?

"Wanna hear the plan?" he nudged Drake.

"Am I part of it?" the half demon asked.

"You've always been Drake" Blaine said softly.

"FYI, I hate your guts" he replied. "Now, what's the plan?"

"You have to go get Manda, Wentworth, Gina, Seer and the Wizard here first" Blaine said and Drake's head shot up.

"What? What the hell do you need the Queen of the Damned and the Wizard for? Are you gonna try and dig your way out of this with his help?" Drake asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"God Drake, there is no way out of this, stop trying. Now do as I said. We meet here tonight. I have to go and talk to Kurt." Blaine said tiredly. That is not gonna be a pretty conversation.

"Does he know you know?" Drake asked.

"Noup. He's gonna hate me even more after this. He thinks I don't love him as much as he loves me" Blaine whispered.

"Hey, don't say that. He's just trying, man. He thought he's doing the right thing. Don't be angry at him" Drake defended his angel friend.

"I know that Drake, but it still doesn't change the fact that he did a stupid thing. I'm doing this for all of you but mostly for him and then he goes and..-" Blaine placed his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose. "Go assemble them, please. I'll go talk to my little nightmare" Blaine said before they both left the room.

* * *

Blaine found Kurt exactly where he left him, even if it's been hours since. Wyatt was talking to him, waving his hands around obviously explaining something. Kurt looked at him and he actually had a trace of a smile on his lips as he responded to the boy.

He'll be ok after all, Blaine thought. Now more than ever, he was grateful for the boy's existence. And he congratulated himself for killing Gideon before the man got the chance to hurt that boy.

He came down the stairs and Kurt looked up at him and his face immediately fell. Blaine smiled at him, trying to get back that little smile on his face. He failed miserably. He sat next to Kurt and Wyatt on the couch and Kurt took his hand at once. It was as if he was making sure Blaine is still there. Blaine lifted their joined hands and kissed Kurt's hand gently twice. He looked down at Wyatt only to catch him staring at Kurt's hand where Blaine's lips were not a second ago. The boy smiled and leaned in to place one of those smacking kisses against Kurt's hand too, leaving Blaine wide eyed like never before.

"Me loves too" boys said in his tiny voice.

Blaine swallowed audibly. "Yeah I know buddy. Trust me I know. Me loves too" Blaine said leaning in to kiss boys hair in a completely atypical gesture. "Will you let me take Uncy Kurt for a while?" he asked as Paige came into the living room.

"You be back?" Wyatt asked looking at him like there was so much more in that question that the obvious.

"Of course. I would never keep Uncy Kurt away from you" Blaine said.

"You be back too?" blond boy asked again and Blaine could swear his heart stopped for a second.

"Yes" he said in a choked voice. Hell, he could barely say that.

"Wanna come with Auntie Paige to get ice cream? We won't tell Mom you had any" Paige smiled as she picked the boy up.

"No ice cream. We eat ice cream when Bvane and Uncy Kurt come back. No ice cream for Cvis" Wyatt explained, looking at Paige like he was teaching her something extremely important.

Blaine stopped breathing.

_Fuck my life and fuck it now_, he thought. He nodded at Paige and she took Wyatt away.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and sighed. "Can we go home?" he asked the angel.

"Please" Kurt replied and Blaine flamed them to their loft.

They were sitting side by side in their living room, Kurt staring at the wall and Blaine staring at Kurt.

I'm gonna miss you so much, Blaine thought.

"I'm not gonna let you do it." Kurt finally said and Blaine sighed again.

"This is not your decision to make" Blaine said softly.

"Like hell it's not. You said till death do us part" Kurt said angrily.

Kurt had no idea at what point he became this angry. Million thoughts were going through his head for the last half hour they were at home. He was so badly broken he felt that if he moves he will shatter to pieces. Then he was working through every possible way to get out of this. And he guessed that's when the anger came.

When he realized there's no way around it. But to say it out loud? No. He will never stop hoping that there is a light at the end of this damn dark tunnel they entered.

"I know I did. And I'm ready to keep my promise" Blaine shifted next to him, to look at his eyes. "I will keep you alive, that's all that matters"

How many times does he have to point out that one fucking thing? This was making him angrier by the minute. It's enough he's done all he could think off and lost count of how many scenarios he tried in his head. All of them had only one acceptable outcome- Kurt lives. Why is he being so damn childish about this?

"That's what you think" Kurt said in a whisper, not really expecting for Blaine to hear him. But he did.

"What was that?" Blaine asked harshly even if that wasn't his original intention.

"I said I'm not staying behind. You're not leaving without me" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Blaine laughed humorlessly as he got up . He had enough of this charade.

"Did you really think I didn't know what you were gonna try?" he asked. "Seer saw you casting that bond spell days ago! She didn't see the circumstances but she saw your desperation and your will to go with me. You're so God damn predictable. Well guess what Merlin, it didn't work. You little link spell. It takes my blood, both of our bloods to seal it. You didn't have any" Blaine finished before he sank his head in his hands.

"It's nice to know my husband mocks my love for him. Makes me feel really special Blaine" Kurt responds shakily.

_No way that didn't work, he's lying to me_, Kurt thinks. _Please God, make it a lie._

"But thats exactly the point Kurt! You ARE special. And your love for me is making you do the stupidest thing imaginable. I begged you, I begged you Kurt, not to do anything stupid and you go and you cast a spell behind my back?" Blaine says incredulously. "What if that spell worked? What if you really succeeded to tie your life to mine? Who would that benefit?" Blaine deadpanned.

"Me! It would benefit me! I am not staying behind! I'm going with you!" Kurt yells at him.

_It didn't work, _Kurt wails interlay. _It didn't' work._

"Are you really that stupid?" Blaine narrows his eyes at him. "Are you really THAT", Blaine emphasizes the word, "stupid to believe you and I are going to the same place?" Blaine asks in a dead voice. "Especially after I get to carry your life on my conscience"

"I am a grown man. I can make my own decisions. You didn't decide anything for me. I wanted this. I wanted to be with you" Kurt reasoned with him.

"Well, you're not getting it. Spell didn't work, luckily for both of us. You get to live and I get to go and play in the afterlife. If I'm lucky enough. If not...Well, the Beast will have a feast with me" Blaine said simply, no emotion.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kurt asked in a small voice. "How can you talk about you leaving me like this? Like it's nothing. Like you're not condemning me to a lifetime of misery? In the end, when you lose somebody…Every candle, every prayer to the God I don't believe in is not gonna make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. Why are you leaving me?" Kurt asked brokenly, as first tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Blaine walked to him and hugged him tightly. "Why are you making this harder than it already is?" he whispered. "Don't you understand? This is the only way. The only way for you to live. To grow old. To make a difference in the world Kurt" Blaine said as he stepped back to look in Kurt's tear stained eyes. "I regret nothing Kurt. And I'm not afraid. I was born ready. I was born ready to die for you. I told you this already. You are my life. My love for you will keep me alive forever" he said before he kissed Kurt, silencing one of his sobs.

"You can't leave me. I won't let you." Kurt was crying into Blaine's shirt. "I..." He looked up, to heaven and laughed humorlessly. "I can't seem to remember what life before you was like. I try and...-" Kurt paused, "and I get nothing. I can't remember anything. It seems like my life began the second you looked at me at P3. Everything fades compared to you. And I ..." He paused as another sob broke through, "..and I can't help but feel that it will end the moment you leave me" Kurt choked out.

"Where will you be when my loneliness makes me scream? Whose arms do I turn to?" Kurt asked. "I know I was born to be yours. I know that your hands were meant to wipe away my tears? How do I give up on something that's only ever been mine?" he sobbed again.

Blaine caressed his cheek, looking at the pale angel in his arms. God he loved him so much. More than he ever dreamed he could love anyone. Kurt was the beginning and the end. And somehow, from the beginning of all of this, he knew Kurt will be HIS end.

"Sometimes I wish I never met you" Blaine said seriously and Kurt's eyes went wide with hurt. "You would be so much better off without me." Blaine explained. "Your face was hunting me for so long. You were the most beautiful tormentor anyone ever had. I could feel you breaking me from the inside out, bone by bone. I wanted to kill you so bad. I wanted you to die just so all that torture could stop. And then Seer told me you were made to be my demise. I had the perfect excuse to end you. The monster from my dreams was so easy to hate. But you," he looked at Kurt and smiled softly, "you were so sweet and innocent. You were so responsive to every word, every touch, every kiss, everything. You made it so easy Kurt. I loved you even before I knew what love is. Don't you understand Kurt? You're capable of bringing the worse of all monsters to their knees. You're meant for so much more than me. I was so selfish to take you for myself. To take everything from you" he whispered in Kurt's hair.

He hated himself for that. He hated the fact that Kurt loved him as much as he did. He knew he's not good enough for Kurt. He knew that better than anyone. But he wanted Kurt. Kurt was his.

_Mine, Mine, Mine,_ he told himself.

Something so pure chose him, time after time.

Kurt chose him over his family.

Kurt chose him even when he knew who he really was.

Kurt saw more than anyone else before.

And Kurt chose him. Over everything else.

His sweet angel.

"You didn't take anything away from me" Kurt told him. "You gave me the world. You're the first person that made me feel like you needed me above everything. Like you simply can't, won't, be without me. I can't be without you either. It's a half life Blaine" he said determined to make his husband see things his way. "You can't understand me because you refuse to see it. The Kurt I was before you isn't the Kurt I am now. I'm better because of you. Your love made me better. Made US better. Without you, everything changes. It hurts to think about waking up knowing I won't see you. That I won't be able to tell you how much I love you and how important you are to me. Don't you understand? That's not life Blaine. I'd be dead anyway. My soul would be dead because you ", Kurt looked at those hazel eyes he loved more than his own life, "you are my soul Blaine. If they rip you out, I have nothing. Nothing but this little shell where I used to be" Kurt said.

"I'm not asking you to forget me" Blaine said softly. "But I am asking you, no, I'm begging you to let me go. Better me than you angel. If I had to, I'd do it a thousand times over" he smiled softly and despite himself Kurt did too.

"I thought I'm the one who's obsessed with The Kite Runner" Kurt replied.

"Well, just because I don't quote it religiously doesn't mean I don't appreciate a good book when I see one" Blaine attempted to smile again and failed miserably again.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. YOU KNOW ME. We like the same things. We laugh at same things. You know all my annoying habits and for some reason they make you love me even more instead of making you run away screaming. You know how my feet are always cold at night and you wrap your own around them to make me warm again" Kurt said looking up.

"Who will keep my feet warm Blaine" he whispered brokenly at it seems like that broke him completely.

That little insignificant detail seems to put the last nail in the coffin of Kurt's pain. That little thing that no one other than Blaine knew and that Kurt doubted anyone ever will.

That little thing that made Kurt relax, when he felt that Blaine is there, to jump in front of a fire ball for him and to keep his feet warm too.

Somehow that second gesture seemed more important than the first.

Blaine was home.

In every way Kurt ever wanted.

And now that home is gonna be broken.

Taken away from him.

Destroyed.

Kurt seemed to hit a wall. Tears weren't streaming anymore. They were all dried and that was probably for the best. His eyes hurt. His head hurt.

But most of all his heart hurt.

He was so desperate to cling to something, anything, one ray of hope in this darkness.

He saw none.

He had to say goodbye and he understood Blaine. If things were the other way around, he'd do the same. He would die for Blaine in the blink of an eye.

He understood.

That doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt like someone was jamming a hot knife straight through his heart every time he took a breath. Cause every next one meant one less moment with Blaine and one step closer to the end.

All of a sudden, Kurt saw himself growing rapidly numb. Everything around him was still there, and yet again, he felt and saw noting.

_Huh,_ he thought. _This is what it must feel like. Sleepwalking through life._

"You don't have to help them Kurt" Blaine finally spoke. It only takes you sisters to say the charm that will kill the Source in me" Blaine informs him.

"No" Kurt replied simply.

Blaine groaned before he spoke again "Don't do this. You can't turn your back on them. You're in this together. Do it for me Kurt" Blaine pleaded.

"You can't ask me to kill you like it's nothing" Kurt said in a broken voice. "I can't do it"

Blaine strted to reply but Kurt cut him off kissing him hard. He took Blaine's face and almost bruised his lips, crashing his mouth against Blaine's. Small moan escaped Blaine as Kurt licked his bottom lip and surged forward, intertwining their tongues together.

"Take me to our room" Kurt ordered.

"Kurt, I ca-" but he got cut off again by Kurt's hungry kiss. "I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you. Make me yours even if it's the last thing you do. I belong to you Blaine. Take me." Kurt whispered against his lips and Blaine groaned as he grabbed Kurt's thighs, hoisting him up.

"Damn responsive angel" Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck, licking his way up.

Kurt knew something inside him is boiling. Or burning. Rising and falling. He couldn't put a name to it. He had no idea what it was but as Blaine laid him on their bed and covered him with his body Kurt's mind cleared more than ever.

As he felt Blaine's mouth all over his neck, tracing kisses lower, loosing himself in the familiar feeling of being complete, knowing his husband can't hear him he whispered. "I'm not giving up."

* * *

The next two days were a haze of Kurt screaming and kicking and throwing a fit every time he saw Piper getting close to the cauldron.

He wasn't coming to terms with what's about to happen.

He himself knew that this is inevitable but he just couldn't accept it.

The weirdest thing however happened when Piper overheard him and Wyatt, snuggled in Kurt's old room, talking in hushed voices. At first Piper brushed it off as a game but when she heard the boy whisper "Our secret Uncy Kurt" her curiosity got the best of her. She tried to listen more carefully but all she got was Kurt whispering to Wyatt how much he loves him and Wyatt saying it back before adding "Anything for you Uncy Kurt"

She knew Kurt was desperate but she knew he would rather gauge his own eyes out than cause any danger to Wyatt.

They were all so tensed and tired that she in the end brushed it off as her mind just playing with her.

* * *

Blaine walked calmly to the clearing. This wasn't the same clearing where they fought last time. This was a dozen times bigger. And it will serve its purpose well. It will be a perfect death field. He knew this had to be done. He understood it but he couldn't stop his mind from overworking.

_I don't wanna go_, he thought.

He planned everything to the last detail. The girls are about to storm in, apparently ambushing him. Manda and Wentworth are supposed to run in to help him and Wizard will conjure an army. An army of imaginary rebels who all want Blaine dead. When the time is right, when it looks like they are winning, he will summon the others.

And then...The end.

He couldn't say he's gonna miss this place. This was his home his whole life but there was nothing even remotely likable about this place. How can you ever consider that a home when all you saw here were endless wars and battles?

Endless days and endless nights of blood spill?

He was secretly so proud of himself that he will put an end to it. Single handedly.

It may not have begun with him but it will end with him.

Just as planned the sisters appeared and Blaine turned to look at them from a few feet away. This is why they did this at the crack of dawn. So they could do this without Kurt. This was the least painful way. Paige and Phoebe didn't even dare to look at him in the eye. They looked so guilty. They knew this was wrong. Yes, they also knew that they didn't have a choice but everything inside them was telling them that this was wrong.

Somehow, over the course of these months, killing Blaine had become a crime. A crime against their brother. And a crime against love. Blaine was taking a bullet for them and he was doing it so willingly that it only made the guilt worse.

"Stop beating yourself about it" he smiled softly at two girls. "I know you don't want to do this and that's enough for me. It means that I have redeemed myself for all the bad I've done. Just do it. You know the plan. You have to strike first"

"I hate this" Paige said and she was crying. "I can't believe I have to do this"

"Just throw the bottle and your part is over" he smiled again. "Just like you're taking of a bandage. Quick and painless"

"This won't be painless for you" she sobbed.

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse" Blaine said and truth is that he was. That first vial will hurt, no doubt but it will be nothing compared to what's coming next. "Have you decided who will...-?' he trailed off, not finishing that line.

They knew what he was asking. Once they vanquish the Source and strip his powers someone will have to do the actual killing. The actual mechanics of it made the sisters stomachs turn. Someone will have to look Blaine in the eyes as his life leaves them. So Piper spoke first "I can't make anyone else do it. I can't have them carry you on their conscience. I'll do it" she choked out.

"Admit it, you've wanted this since day one" he teased and her bottom lip quivered. "Oh come on, nothing can be done about it. I've accepted this and so should you" he said before he looked at Paige again. "Come on, be a good girl" he pleaded. "Put me out of my misery" he said as he waved his hands and his guard together with Wizard showed up.

Tyler looked at him and bowed.

"You don't have to do that anymore" Blaine told him. "I'm not your Lord anymore and very soon I won't be anyone's Lord. Listen, when Paige throws the bottle you conjure that army we talked about." he said and then he turned to Manda and smiled. "For one last time girl, give them hell."

The brunette bit her lip and nodded obediently.

"Oh come on people, don't make this harder than it already is." Blaine reprimanded them. "Just remember they are not real even if they seem real as hell. Just put up a good fight until I tell you to get the hell away from here. Everyone got their potion?" he asked looking around.

This was the best part of his plan. Once whole hell breaks loose those he was talking to now will all be protected. The sisters did an amazing job with supplying enough protection potion for all the members of his guard, both Manda's and Wentwort's, Wizard, Drake and themselves. Vampire queen had instructions to hide until this mess is over. He really liked Gina, she was one of the rare people he actually liked in this hell on Earth.

They all nodded, lifting the little bottles in their hands.

"Good. I say NOW and you use them. All of you. That's an order" Blaine said in a harsh voice. "I'm looking at you Drake, don't get any stupid ideas" he turned to the left to look at his best friend.

"Fuck you" Drake said through gritted teeth. This was so messed up. Standing next to Blaine, fighting with Blaine was all he knew. Was he really supposed to just stand on the side and let him die? Every instinct he had was screaming for him to do something.

And yet he knew that the

re was nothing he can do. This was it. Everything they did, every decision they made led to this moment.

Blaine looked at Paige again and nodded at the same time Wizard conjured hundreds of demons who stood perfectly still.

Paige let out a sob before she swung her hand and threw the bottle. In the same time Wizard gave the order "Fight but do not kill" and demons were set in motion at the same time Blaine's guard started to fight back.

The vial hit its target and Blaine gasped loudly, closing his eyes. . Next moment millions and millions fiery tongues were licking all over his body, making his skin burn inside and out. He was fighting so hard not to scream, to save his voice for the important part. To save his strength for a task he never performed before willingly.

But the pain was so overwhelming, consuming. With last ounce of self-control he summoned his Council members and their respective subordinates. They knew better than not to answer. In a blink of an eye, the entire clearing, every single inch of it was covered with demons.

Thousands and thousands of demons. All of the Underworld was here. These were the people who feared Blaine. None of them really wanted him as their Lord but they knew better than to question or challenge him. These demons were all that was wrong with the world. They were twisted, sadistic bastards who killed without remorse. They killed because they wanted. Because they enjoyed the feeling. And they were all here. And that's exactly what Blaine was waiting for.

He made the command. And despite the fact he was literally a man on fire all of them, every single demon in the clearing obeyed.

They attacked.

He opened his eyes and nodded to Piper. She grabbed her sisters hands as they chanted together:

_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,_

_Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace;_

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us;_

_Vanquish this evil from time and space._

This was the trick to destroy the Source. Not even Charmed Ones could do it by themselves. They had to extract the power from their entire line, from entire Halliwell line just so they could kill the Source inside Blaine. The Hallow will only make things worse. It will intensify the feeling and make a ticking bomb.

The fire intensified. It was scorching every atom of Blaine as he struggled to make his body react.

_You're doing this for Kurt,_ He thought as he was burning alive._ For him. If you do this he's going to grow old, safe. You're doing this for Kurt._

And that's when it happened.

The fire burning him became impossibly hotter and more painful. But this time it wasn't the fire that was covering his body, trying to scorch him alive, it was the fire from inside.

He could feel it surging somewhere from the pit of his stomach and spreading like a poison, running through his veins. It was ripping him from the inside out as he finally realized that he's done it.

Not more than a few seconds had passed since the sisters said the spell.

He screamed "Now" and his allies all threw the bottles at their feet.

Demons and its leaders that Blaine summoned turned to burning Blaine in shock. He let out a single blood freezing scream as his entire body convulsed and thousands of fire balls flew away from his body in all directions, just as the most massive explosion that the Underworld ever saw erupted from the center of Blaine's body.

Blast was so powerful that the people protected by the potions all were thrown back from it force. Force field surrounding their bodies was protecting them against the impact.

But the demons...

Fire was spreading like a wave from the epicenter that was Blaine, obliterating everything in its sight. The temperature was melting through their bodies like they were made of butter. Wave after wave was detaching itself from Blaine's body, covering entire clearing. Every new wave seemed to be stronger than the one before and soon there was nothing but a handful of people in the gigantic field.

Demons were gone.

All of them.

The spell that killed the Source combined with Blaine's strange power that he never managed to control before and the Hallows effects on Blaine's body had wiped entire Underworld clean.

There was no one left.

White smoke like mist was covering them all. All of the members of Blaine's guard, together with sisters, Drake and Wizard were safe.

"Bloody hell that hurt" Blaine's voice came somewhere from the ground.

The fog cleared and they saw Blaine, his clothes ripped in places, getting slowly up and cleaning the dirt from his jacket.

He looked around through hooded eyes and smiled weakly before whispering in awe "It worked"

"Holy shit how did you do that?" Drake asked. "You just...I mean we kinda hoped it will work but we never hoped...You just...man, you just killed the Underworld" Drake praised his friend. "How do you feel" he asked worriedly.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked and he got no answer.

Yes, it worked. He'd done it. He gave everyone their lives back. He'd freed the world of whatever evil was lurking down here, for the foreseeable future.

But that changed nothing.

The Hallow was still inside and it still had to be destroyed. Blaine still had to die. He just changed their destinies and sealed his forever.

"Throw the potion Phoebe" Blaine pleaded. He was shaking and it took all his strength to keep himself upright.

They had their old "three but actually this time two cause we have Source vanquishing spell" plan. The Source was gone but Blaine was still more powerful than any demon before him. Second potion will break protection he has from his demonic side. His powers will be there but he will not be immune to witches powers anymore like he most definitely is now. He will be perfectly human in that moment. His powers are irrelevant because he doesn't plan to fight back.

Simple as that.

Phoebe inhaled deeply before she threw the bottle at Blaine and he was on his knees the second it hit him, screaming in pain. He almost felt as he was being covered with ice cold water as his natural defenses were falling down. The pain itself was nothing compared to that horrific feeling of being completely bare.

Few seconds later his screams stopped. He was panting on the ground and he was swallowing mouthfuls of air with every inhale. He felt like he had been running for days. Exhausted. He struggled as he got up on his feet again. There is no way Blaine Anderson is going on his knees.

He got up and straightened his shoulders. Piper stepped forward and took a dagger from her belt loop. She was breathing heavily and she felt like there was no way she can actually go through with this.

Little did she know she didn't have to. Swirling blue lights appeared just a few feet away from her and in the blink of an eye Kurt was snatching the dagger from her fingers. He griped it tightly and walked over to Blaine just as Piper yelled "No"

Kurt wrapped his arms around shocked a Blaine and whispered in his ear "I'm doing this for us" before he leaned back and kissed his husband fiercely. Blaine felt Kurt's soft lips moving along his own and he felt actual pain from knowing that this is the last time he ever gets to kiss his angel.

"Trust me" Kurt said as he stepped back.

Kurt gripped the dagger tightly in his hand above his head. He almost can't believe he's going to do this. The muscles in his arms pulled with tension as he drew it back to gain the momentum he needs. There was a second's hesitation before he surged forward with a guttural scream and buried the dagger to the hilt in Blaine's chest.

Blaine gasped and recoiled slightly as the blade cut through his chest.

"Kurt" he choked out before his knees gave out and he sank to the ground, unconsciously puling Kurt with him.

He took one breath before there was a horrifying sound of air hissing through his lungs.

_Holly hell that hurts,_ he thought.

He was getting dizzy and he could feel himself gulping and choking on air.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Let go baby" he said. "Trust me Blaine." He leaned in to press his mouth to Blaine's gaping one. "Baby let go. Let go" he said and despite all the efforts he cried that last bit out.

"Please Blaine, don't fight it, it only hurts more. Please baby, let go" Kurt sobbed out.

With one last choked breath Blaine closed his eyes and his head fell on the side. The swarm that was the Hallow rose from his chest and started to buzz around everyone. For a moment it circled around until it landed itself in the box that Wizard brought and was currently holding.

He snapped it closed and the Hallow was finally captured.

"Now. I need you" Kurt screamed at the top of his voice.

His sisters and the members of Blaine's guard stared at him, still in shock from the actual events they just witnessed.

Their beautiful, fairy angel just drove a dagger into his husband's heart. The same husband that he fought to keep by his side this whole time. The same husband he abandoned everything for and came to hell. The same husband that he tried to link his life to just so he wouldn't leave him behind.

This whole scene made no sense.

"Kurt" Piper called his name softly.

"I need you now. Wyatt, help me" Kurt cried out again and this time the boy orbed right in front of Kurt who was still holding a blood covered Blaine in his arms. Piper hissed and managed to take one step forward until Kurt yelled "Wyatt, shield" and the boy obediently did as he was told.

"What the hell are you doing Kurt?" Piper asked angrily, as she tried to breach the shield but the force field kept her at bay.

"Wyatt, put that shield down" she ordered and the boy looked up at her through the blue haze that was surrounding him and the two man on the ground.

"Wyatt" Kurt called softly and the boy focused all his attention to Kurt. "Remember what we talked about?" Kurt asked through tears. "Remember?"

Wyatt nodded a few times, indicating he in fact does remember what Kurt and he talked about. Again, it was one of those times when Kurt talked to Wyatt like he's an adult more than anyone else around him. And in return Wyatt acted and reacted like he truly understand everything that Kurt is telling him.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, you put that shield down right now!" Piper screamed at the boy. "God damn it Kurt, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kurt just looked at the boy, his eyes pleading. "Please Wyatt? For me?" he whispered softly and the boy all but threw himself in Kurt's arms, halfway covering Blaine's body that Kurt was holding.

**For me.**

Reversed echo of a connection that Kurt and Wyatt shared. Last time it was Wyatt who used those words to get Kurt to eat after Kurt's whole world crushed around him. Broken, helpless Kurt responded to those simple words more than to all pleas his sisters used to get him to react. And now, months later, they were in reversed roles. Kurt was begging.

**For me.**

He knew that if there was one person he could trust. One person he could count on. One person who'd do anything for him. It was Wyatt. The little boy who was so much more than just a boy. He was everything to Kurt just as Kurt was everything to him.

So Kurt grabbed a straw. He had nothing left to lose. This was his last chance. For one last time, their connection was going to be put to test. A test that can bend the boundaries of magic. Kurt knew it was a long shot. One in a million. But he also knew that if there was person that can do it-it was Wyatt.

This was more than skill. Than pure powers. This was more than embracing your fate.

This was everything.

"Anything for you Uncy Kurt" Wyatt told him. Just like always, Wyatt will do whatever Kurt asks of him. "Then you cry no more?" he asked in his tiny voice.

"Never more. I promise" Kurt swore.

Wyatt leaned in to hug Kurt and then moved a step away to place his hands on Blaine chest.

"He can't heal the dead Kurt, what are you doing?" Piper asked with a gasp as she realized what Kurt is asking of Wyatt.

Bright yellow light was shining from the middle of Blaine's chest where Wyatt's hands were placed. Wyatt scrunched his nose as if he smelled something rotten. Kurt looked down at Blaine and Blaine wasn't moving. He still wasn't moving.

_Please God, please, _Kurt begged.

"Uncy Kurt loves" Wyatt said as he moved his hands away and with a harsh intake of air Blaine snapped his eyes open.

Kurt laughed maniacally around his tears as he grabbed Blaine's upper body and dragged him into his lap, holding him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God, it worked. You're ok baby, you're ok" Kurt still smiled around his tears as he started to kiss every part of Blaine's face he could reach. "I'm so sorry I did that. I had to. It was the only way, you have to trust me" Kurt ranted, brushing curls away from Blaine's forehead.

"What happened" Blaine croaked.

"Wyatt healed you" Kurt smiled around his tears as he reached out for the boy, pulling him into other side of his lap. "You did it big man. I am so proud of you. You saved Uncy Blane. You saved me, Wyatt. Do you know what you did today?" Kurt asked.

"Me helped" Wyatt said placing his head on Blaine's chest, hugging him. "Uncy Kurt cries no more. Uncy Bvane stays here forever" he said.

Kurt was crying so hard right now but he couldn't remember when he felt so relieved in his life. Two most exceptional creatures in the world were in his arms, holding onto each other. Right in front of him was the ultimate proof that love is the strongest power on Earth. That Wyatt's love for him could move mountains.

"I was...I was dead" Blaine said, not really trusting his voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I had to stab you baby, I'm so sorry" Kurt kept apologizing. "But it was the only way. I don't think Wyatt could help if anyone else did it. It was my mess that he was willing to fix" Kurt smiled at his husband, running his knuckles all over his face.

"Kurt" Piper called and he was abruptly brought back to reality.

Kurt looked up at her from the ground to see her and pretty much everyone else staring down at them, mouths hanging open. This was not possible. There is no way this just happened.

"You can put the shield down now buddy, we're ok" Kurt said softly and the boy obeyed.

Blaine was still trying to wrap his mind around this. He was dead. He knows it. He could feel the pull of the 'other side', he was just struggling so hard to stay a minute longer in Kurt's arms. He could feel the dark cloak of death engulfing him in its core but he just wanted to stay a second longer.

"How...What did he just do?" Phoebe's voice came above them. "No one can heal the dead Kurt"

"I think our little hero of the hour proved you wrong" he said placing a hand on Wyatt's back, where he was still resting on Blaine's chest.

"But how?" she asked in awe.

"Well, there are few things we know about Wyatt and then again, there are quite more things about him that we don't know." Kurt explained. "He's by far the most powerful force of Good ever and we know that his powers even at this tender age are beyond anything we can imagine. Therefore, it's hard to imagine what his powers could do over the course of years, while they grow and while he grows. We also know that by some weird twist of fate him and I are more connected that anyone was ever before. He needs me more than he needs anyone else and he understands me more than anyone else. And vice versa. So if there is one person who can trigger all those unimaginable powers Wyatt will gain over the years-it's me. Or more specific, my pain. Or even more specific, his understanding of my pain and his wish to make the said pain go away. Like I said, it was a long shot but this was my only chance to get Blaine back. And somehow Wyatt understood that HE is my only chance. So he did what no one before him ever could and I'm sure no one after him ever will. He healed the dead" Kurt said, looking proudly at the little form in his arms.

"Are you saying that Wyatt has the power to heal the dead?" Piper asked wide eyed.

"No. Wyatt didn't heal him with any regular power. His love for me was what triggered the healing. I don't think he could be able to heal anyone other than Blaine. Cause he saw me suffer more than ever before over losing Blaine. But he also saw how much I love Blaine with all I have. His healing powers were so heightened by it that it healed everything inside Blaine." Kurt explained. "My little guy gave me my life back. He gave me my soul back" Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine looked down at the boy in his arms. He was so damn small. He was just a petite creature that just saved him. Saved him for certain hell. But not just that. This little munchkin just gave him his happily ever after.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

How can something so small be such a force of nature?

"Hey buddy" Blaine gave a tentative try at talking to Wyatt. "Look what you did, you awesome little person"

"Uncy Kurt cries no more" Wyatt said before a small yawn broke, forming his perfect pink lips in an O shape.

"We should take you home, you did an awesome job today. Thank you. Thank you for saving me baby boy" Blaine kissed his blond curls.

"Can we nap together now?" Wyatt asked around another yawn.

Kurt smiled big toothy smile and wrapped his arms around both Blaine and Kurt. "You're such a badass buddy. You just saved the day and you pretty much saved us and you don't even think it's a big deal. Well, it is. You" he said untangling Wyatt from Blaine's arms and picking him up, "are a big deal. The biggest. You're the best little boy that ever was" Kurt appraised the boy.

"Can we take him to our house? We'll take him home when he wakes up, I promise. I just wanna cuddle with my two heroes" Kurt asked, looking at Piper.

She was still staring at them, not being able to exactly comprehend what the heck just happened. But apparently her little bundle of joy was not to be fucked around with. He can conjure full sized dragons., make Golden Gate bridge disappear and apparently he can heal the dead if he's motivated enough.

"Yea...Whatever" she waved her hand dismissively and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Let's go home baby" He said into Blaine's ear before Blaine wrapped his arms around both of them and flamed them out of the Underworld.

The small group was looking around, not really knowing what to do.

Was it really over?

Did Blaine Anderson just single handedly destroyed 98% population of the Underworld?

Leaving them demon free for the foreseeable future?

Did he just die of his own husband's hand?

Was he just brought back from the dead by the three year old with powers beyond your boldest dreams?

It seemed that no matter how you turn the events in your head -those were the facts.

They were free.

Finally, they were free.

"Fuck this I'm gonna go home and faint." Drake informed. "I have no fucking idea what just happened but as far as I can see my best friend is safe and happy. I'm not even gonna ask how the hell that little guy did that but I'm gonna buy him super awesome thank you gift. Kurt is happy, Blaine is happy and little dude is taking a nap. I suggest we do the same" he said as he grabbed Paige's hand and shimmered out of the Underworld.

"Is it really over?" Phoebe asked.

"The Source is dead, we don't have a leader anymore' Manda said. "We have nowhere to go and nothing to do. Where do we go from here?" she asked no one in particular.

"You don't go anywhere. Blaine will be back when he wraps his mind around this. I'm sure you know by now that he would never leave you behind Manda" Seer said warmly. "The Underworld as we know it is in fact gone. There is no one to start a war or a riot. There is no one left. Just a handful of those Blaine protected because he trusted them. We can finally focus on something other than survival. This is a great day for both sides" Seer announced.

"But where do we go from here?" Piper asked dumbly. "This is all we've ever known. Fighting. How do you finally accept that there is no more threat to you or to those you love? That after so many years of struggling, of losing those you love, that it's finally over? That we won?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I guess you start by thanking the man that got you this. That gave you your peace. Both good and evil have a same face Piper" Seer told her, "it's just a question which one you chose to see. And the time they come across your path. Blaine Anderson will never be just a human. And he will need you all as he adjusts to his new found freedom. To his new found life".

"But where will you go" Piper asked her.

"Oh I'm staying here. Evil can never cease to exist and both you and I know it. In another hundred years or more someone will rise again to claim the throne. And I will be here. But for now, we will all live our lives without fear. Without insecurities. Just ...Live" Seer finished before she shimmered away.

"You should probably go" Manda said. "We're gonna stay here until My Lo-" she stopped mid thought. "Hm..I guess he's just Blaine now. We'll wait for him here. I'm sure there are a lot of thing we have to talk about. You should go and be with you family"

Phoebe, feeling bold, squeezed her hand and smiled before she threw the potion at the ground and both Piper and her vanished .

"I guess it's just us then" Wentworth smiled at Manda, reaching out to take her hand.

"Yeah, you, me and about 100 of our warriors. We have no clue what to do, do we?" she asked.

"Noup. But that's the beauty of it" he smiled adoringly at the brunette next to him. "We have the rest of our lives to figure out what we want to do and I for once really won't miss bleeding on a weekly basis"

She laughed as she dismissed her guard, allowing them to go to their chambers. "I'm not gonna miss that either. But I'm gonna miss Drake and Blaine and just...They are the only family I have. Well, other than you" she said as a small blush crept up her cheeks.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think we've seen the last of them. And I think Blaine will have a hell of a plan to keep us all busy once he's done with recovering from coming back from the beyond" Wentworth supplied.

"You think?" Manda asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm positive. He never let us down before" the man said. "Now let's go and sleep through next week, I can't believe how tired I am. It's like I've been through hell today. Oh wait, I was" he smiled as he led the way down to their own quarters.

In the end, no one hoped for this. They all wished for it but no one dared to hope.

In the end, that was all that mattered.

That they made it, **in the end**, despite all odds.

Two lives collided and made a difference like never before.

* * *

In a world where happy endings are so rare that you stop believing in them, how do you know when to hope again?

In a world where the the line between the good guys and the bad guys can't be drawn, how do you know who to trust?

If life knocks you down more times than you can remember how do you restore you faith that it gets better?

If your wounds are so deep how do you find the strength to move forward?

There are happy endings.

They are just hard to reach.

And more importantly, what do you do when you finally reach it?

Kurt woke up in a middle of the night to find Blaine sitting on the couch, with his knees drawn to his chest.

"Hey" he said gently as he sat next to him.

Blaine kept staring at his feet and Kurt rubbed his hand across his back encouragingly.

"I don't know who I am anymore" he said. "I was a demon. Then I was a Source for so long that it seemed like I was never someone else before that. And now? Now I don't even know who I am"

Kurt placed his hand under Blaine's chin, lifting his head to look at his hazel eyes. "But I know who you are. Kurt said softly. "You're Blaine. My husband. The love of my life. You're Wyatt's uncle. Piper's, Phoebe's and Paige's' brother in law. Drake's best friend. You're everything" he said before he leaned in to kiss Blaine's eyelids.

"You make it sound so easy" Blaine said.

"This IS the easy part" Kurt assured him. "We've had enough of tough stuff. It's enough Blaine. This is our time to ...Just be. For you to be with me. For us to live, to finally be free"

"And you think we can make it work? Despite everything? You'll still want me?" Blaine asked with fear in his voice and Kurt chuckled.

"Oh you're ridiculous. I'll always want you. Forever" he said adjusting himself on the couch and holding Blaine in his arms.

Minutes go in silence until Kurt hums. "You know what?" he asked. "I take it all back. All those thing I said you are? I take them all back" he finished and Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion. "I know what you are" he said as he leaned his lips against the shell of Blaine's ear and started singing.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Kurt sang softly as he felt Blaine wrap his arms more securely around him. He could feel all the tension easing out from Blaine's shoulders as he kept whispering in his ear.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Kurt eased them out of the couch and took Blaine by the hands, leading him in a center of only moonlight lifted room. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine automatically placed his on Kurt's waist.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

Kurt pressed his forehead on Blaine's as he whispered.

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

"That's what you are Blaine. In this life and the next, **you are the best thing that's ever been mine**" Kurt admitted.

As they slow danced around the penthouse Kurt repeated that same line over and over again, slowly whispering to the man in his arms. He needed for Blaine to know that his life got a meaning the day Blaine stepped into it. That days can be counted as "before Blaine" and "After Blaine" and that those "before" were nothing but a blur. A blur where you know something is missing but you couldn't tell what. The fog has lifted the day his hazel eyes burned into Kurt's blue ones.

And nothing was ever the same.

Change that changed the world as they know it. Fire and ice colliding. And making the world a better place. For everyone.

"**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**" Blaine whispered back.

He smiled as he wrapped both arms around Kurt securely and smiled. He got the one thing that he wanted most of all.

He got his angel.

Forever.

* * *

**Who wants fluff vomit in epilogue? :)**


	22. Epilogue

**Pure fluff and years of Klaine cuteness ^_^**

* * *

Those few days after the "vanquishing", if you can call it that at all, were meant to be for celebrating.

It was finally over. All of it.

Yet, they were not celebrating. No one was. Instead, they took those few days to actually wrap their minds around the fact that in fact, it REALLY was over.

No more fighting. NO more fear. No more wars. NO more pain. Just...

No more.

As hard as it was to understand, they were finally free to have their lives back. To actually live and not just survive.

Kurt finally took that job he was offered months ago. His magnificent ideas were enough for the owner of the company to look the other way when it comes to Kurt not coming to work for them that first time around they made a deal. That time magic stood in Kurt's way. This time? Nothing will.

But Kurt always knew that fashion is where he belongs. Blaine on the other hand was kind of lost.

He had a lot to figure out. His life was turned upside down and as wonderful as the outcome was, he was reduced from Lord of the Underworld to...He didn't even know what he was anymore. And he had a bunch of former minions with same problem.

Drake, Wentworth, Manda and the members of the guard were in the same position as Blaine. They had no jobs, no actual training in anything other that fighting.

And that's when Blaine saw the light at the end of the tunnel. What is it that they do best?

Fight and protect.

What is San Francisco filled with?

Uptight stars with a bunch of bodyguards who were pathetic in comparison to Blaine and his guard. Was it Kurt who pointed this out? Were his exact words: "You could kick anyone's ass?"

Yes, they were.

That's how Blaine threw away the disguise of working as a lawyer for Criss and Colfer and opened up his own agency. An agency that blossomed in a matter of months. In fact, even though he hired all members of Wentworth's and Manda's guard to work for him, they still had to turn people down. After Blaine single handedly rescued one of the brightest stars in Hollywood's sky from a dozen crazy, knife armed attackers word got around.

Everyone wanted to be protected by Blaine and his agency. On a plus side, the year after the events in the Underworld, demons that went rogue and declined to follow leaders of their tribes started to emerge. There was very few of them but non-the less, Drake and Blaine enjoyed the hunt. There was no way in hell, literally, that Blaine was gonna allow his life to go down that path again. He had a perfect life, with his perfect family and his friends and damn if he's gonna let anyone, in the next 50 years take that away from him.

Of course, it helped, with both demon hunting and his agency, that Blaine still had numerous demonic powers. The powers he was born with were still there, along with the few ones that he himself had no idea he was gonna keep after the hallow left him. But, hey, he's not the one to look gifted power in the mouth.

In that year after the events in the Underworld, Drake proposed to Page, and she threw a fit and then cried as she said yes. Drake was still pretty much the same obnoxious Drake everyone loved. Kurt planned their wedding and it was the second nicest wedding Blaine ever saw. His was first, of course.

That same year Phoebe met Coop. Coop who was literally a gift to her. He was tall, handsome and he was just the man she needed. To support her, to love her, to be her shoulder to cry on. The one person who was simply designed to be her other half. Just like Kurt was Blaine's, Coop was Phoebe's missing puzzle piece.

Phoebe also got promoted a year after that, and her column became so popular she was hired by a TV network to be a host of her own show, Ask Phoebe. Her promotion was celebrated with a huge party, where everyone was smiling and drinking. Well, everyone but Paige. Paige was sulking. Thanks to her huge belly she couldn't drink and she was moping around, complaining how she looked like whale while everyone around her is skinny and slim, until Drake forced her on a dance floor, saying how he doesn't mind her being all mopey but that he wants to have a dance with his daughter on her aunties promotion day.

Let's just say that Paige did smile after that. A lot. And why wouldn't she? Her husband was adorable.

Speaking of careers, Kurt's was blossoming. In two years Kurt Hummel went from zero to hero. His ideas were innovative and inspiring and after consulting with Blaine, he decided that there is no need to open up his own design house. Not when the owner of the brand he worked with, which will remain nameless, offered him and place right next to him in the board. Kurt was making him a shitload of money and to make him his competition was last thing the designer wanted. So he did everything in his power to keep Kurt happy.

And Kurt indeed was happy. The day Paige gave birth to her twins (surprise oh surprise) he was an emotional mess. He was beyond happy for his sister and Drake. Oh yeah, Drake.

Drake was screaming more than Paige that day. They had a private room in San Francisco Memorial and Paige was being all calm and sure, Drake was too, while he was in room with her. But as soon as he would step outside he would grab either Kurt or Blaine and hyperventilate.

"I have no idea where I got the idea that this was a good idea," he gushed out. "Why didn't you stop me?" he grabbed Blaine by his lapels. "Why didn't you tell me: Drake my man, my best man and my best friend, you're an idiot and you can't have babies." he sank in a chair by the door. "I'm gonna suck at this and she's gonna hate me and then she's gonna leave me and its gonna be all your fault!" he eyed Blaine.

"You're such a drama queen." Kurt patted his shoulder with a smile. "That girl in there loves you. Reasons why elude me but she does. And she wants to have a family with you. You can do this." he assured him.

As it turns out, he really could do it. The twins were loud as hell and both Drake and Paige, even though everyone helped, were a mess. But they loved every second of it.

Phoebe and Coop got married on the same day they had their first birthday. Double reason to celebrate. Did Kurt organize it all? You bet he did. The ceremony was beautiful and their lives were truly great at this point.

This is where our boys fit perfectly. In this world they created for themselves. Were things always perfect? Truth be told, almost. When you spend almost your entire life surrounded by death and destruction or dedicated to protect said life that really puts things in perspective. You learn to see what's important and what really isn't. Which is one of the reasons Kurt and Blaine never really fought. They had discussions but they were one of those lucky couples who were pretty much attuned to understand when their partner needs a day off. But you are sadly mistaken if you think their lives were boring.

* * *

"LONDON BABY"

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He married the biggest idiot ever.

"Do I have to remind you that you were once the most feared person in existence?" he asked with a headshake. "That practically every single walking, talking, breathing thing on god's green earth feared you? That demons kneeled before you? You were Lord of the Underworld Blaine and look at you now." Kurt said, disapprovingly as he looked over at his husband.

Blaine was acting like a child on a sugar rush. He was jumping around and pointing (yes, he was POINTING) at pretty much everything in sight.

"LONDON BABY" he screamed obnoxiously, smiling. "Well excuuuuse me, but when you're Lord of the Underworld you don't exactly have time for touristy stuff. I have never been to London before and I love it. Do you know they shoot Doctor Who in London, Kurt?" he asked with a huge smile, to which Kurt replied with a loud groan and an eye roll.

Bloody Doctor Who.

For past year it was all Blaine talked about, and Kurt swore to a God he didn't believe in, there were days when his husband acted like a 14 year old fangirl. Their guest room was something like a goddamn museum, covered in Doctor Who crap. (Seriously, it took four huge guys to get that damn blue box replica inside and Blaine was MIA for whole day jumping around it like a moron he is.) Not to mention coffee mugs, cookie jars, life sized cardboard cut outs of the actor playing the current Doctor (fine, Kurt had to agree, Tenant was hot. Yeah, he didn't like Blaine's obsession but he wasn't blind), and bunch of other stuff.

"Yes Blaine, I know. You have told me this about 14 million times. They shoot bloody Doctor Who in bloody London and you are giving me a bloody headache with your non stop rant about the god damn Doctor." Kurt exclaimed but there wasn't any real bitterness in his voice. Hell, Blaine didn't critique his online shopping that got out of hand more times than not so who was he to judge him?

"Oh my God Kurt, just imagine if we were walking down the street and, and..." Blaine's eyes glazed at the thought, "we see them shooting and episode or something. And then I could like go up there and…" Blaine got cut off by Kurt saying: "scare the living crap out of the man?" he offered.

"I would act as if I'm sane." Blaine supplied as if it was the most normal thing to say and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh honey, you're to cute for words," he said as he kissed Blaine's cheek, while they continued their stroll down the London streets.

Rest of the day was pretty much the same. Blaine being overexcited and Kurt trying to calm him down. Trying being the key word. At 6pm they had dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in town cause Kurt wanted to see what it feels like to be "posh" in London. They took their seats and as the waitress came over with their menus and greeted them Kurt let out a loud: "Oh my God, this can NOT be happening"

Blaine looked at him; startled by the loud noise, and leaned in to ask him if he's feeling ok.

Kurt looked at him, wide eyed and he bit on his lower lip.

"I suppose if I tell you I wanted to leave and not give you a reason why you wouldn't listen to me, right?" Kurt tried.

Blaine looked at him in confusion, and gave a stern: "No. You've been moaning about this restaurant for weeks, even before we planned this trip. If you want us to leave you better give me a good reason."

"Thatguyyouneverstoptalkingaboutishere" Kurt gushed out in one breath.

"What?" Blaine asked, not being able to understand a single word of what Kurt just said.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked his Blaine in the eye. "That guy you never stop talking about is here, and then quickly added, "you promised me you will act as if you're sane and that you won't embarrass me, Blaine you promised." Kurt whined at him, his eyes pleading.

"What guy, what are you talking abo…"Blaine eyes went comically wide as he realization hit him and he scanned the place like a vulture.

Next second he choked on his own breath.

"Oh my fucking God, Kurt it's him! It's...That's ... HOLY SHIT!" he all but screamed that last part and Kurt sunk a little in his chair.

God this is humiliating, he thought.

"Do you see who's with him?" Blaine hissed.

"I am ignoring you." Kurt said, looking anywhere at Blaine. "I'm husbandless from this moment on. Who's Blaine? I don't know of any Blaine," he informed him, moving his chair away from Blaine, as few people still eyed them strangely, drawn by Blaine's previous scream.

Blaine pulled at Kurt's sleeve to get his attention. "You said in sickness and in health Kurt. Well, this is MY sickness." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, like he was thinking: "What have I ever done to deserve this shit?" and then turned his eyes to his dazzled looking husband, who was staring, STARING at the man and his blond friend a few tables over. Recognition dawn on him.

"Wait, isn't that...?" he whispered, like that could fix the damage from before.

"ROSE!" Blaine yelled again and this time pretty much everyone turned, including the girl they were talking about.

"Oh my God, kill me and kill me now," Kurt almost cried out. "I am ending this crap right here right now," he said as he stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand and a big brown bag they carried around all day.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine hissed but it was too late, Kurt was already pulling him towards the table actor and his friend were sitting at.

Kurt cleared his throat to get their attention and then smiled politely, still holding Blaine hand. "I am very sorry to disturb you, I know how rude this is of me but..." Kurt trailed of so he can yank Blaine forward. "I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine, and he's has made his mission to humiliate me every chance he gets. It seems like it wasn't enough that he turned our home in a shrine dedicated to you or that he makes inappropriate screw driver jokes I don't really understand but he is like your biggest fan ever. Can you please sign his DVD collection of something?" Kurt asked as he pulled a few items from the bag, all covered in the actors face. "Oh and if this is my ultimate revenge on him, let me just say that he cried," Kurt said turning towards Blaine, who was gasping in shock, "CRIED when you," he said smiling at the blond girl, "got stuck in that parallel universe or whatever. I'm sorry, I don't watch your show but I love your scarf." Kurt complimented her.

The girl smiled that breathtaking smile of hers "Oh my God David, sign everything." she told her colleague. "You guys are so adorable"

Kurt looked like he was slapped in the face. "Really? I thought you're gonna call security on us or something." he said honestly.

"Oh no." The man who played the Doctor finally spoke. "You have no idea what we deal with every day," he said with a smile. "At least you aren't dressed as the Doctor or you don't scream in my face: "ALLOSY" the man said his trademark reference. "David Tenant, by the way," he said as he extended his hand towards Blaine who was still gaping.

"Oh my gosh, yes. I know who you are. I am your biggest, biggest fan." Blaine said as he shook the man's hand with fervor.

"Really? You don't look very big to me." David joked.

"Oh, well, at least if someone hugs me they won't get a paper cut." Blaine replied with a smile and they both laughed.

"Was that a joke?" Kurt asked. Scrunching up his nose. "Cause I don't get it."

"I'm Billie by the way but I guess you already know that." the girl said, shaking both their hands. "And yes, Kurt, that was a joke." she answered Kurt's question as David signed items from the bag. "Did you buy every single DW product in the entire UK?" David asked as he placed the last of Blaine's stuff back in the bag.

"Yes." Kurt answered at the same time Blaine said: "No."

"Oh you are so cute." Billie placed a hand over her heart. "And I think it was very brave of you to come here and ask David to sign your husband's stuff. That was very sweet of you. In fact..." she trailed off, looking at David, who nodded, "Would you guys like to have dinner with us?" she asked.

Blaine couldn't remember how to breathe after that. The entire dinner was a haze for him, he just kept repeating in his head: "I AM HAVING DINNER WITH DOCTOR AND ROSE. YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID".

Thank God Kurt was there, cause he kept him sane. Otherwise he would made a complete fool of himself (even more so) and probably got himself arrested. (you don't want to know what was going through his head, trust me). During dinner they found out that reason why Billie and David were at dinner is because BBC studio is planning a Christmas special with Rose and the Doctor and Blaine spat his wine all over himself, after he choked on it. Seriously, Kurt couldn't believe that this guy used to run the underworld. He smiled at his giggling husband fondly, as he looked at him enjoying himself. Kurt knew this was like a dream come true for Blaine and he couldn't help but be happy for him.

They took pictures together, after Billie too signed Blaine massive collection of DW items and they said goodbye to the famous couple. Blaine was tripping over his own feet on their way out and Kurt was rolling his eyes at him. They got out and after few feet Blaine clung his brown bag to his chest and all but roared:" LONDON BABY!"

Kurt never hailed a cab faster in his life.

* * *

The sound of a rather loud banter outside was what drew sisters attention.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asked around mouthful of ice cream as she got up, followed by her sisters.

Kurt stormed trough the door, clearly irritated, almost shouting:"I have never been this humiliated in my life"

"Well exuuuuuse me for not having proper manners when it comes to other people drooling over my husband." Blaine responded.

Sister just exchanged glances, not knowing what in the name of crap is going on. Kurt and Blaine were in NY on Broadway show, one that Kurt got special seats cause he dressed the lead actor for Oscar party, after the said actor won the said Oscar.

"He wasn't drooling Blaine, he was just saying thank you, simple as that" Kurt said as he let his head fall back much in a "I am surrounded by morons" manner. "You didn't have to push him" Kurt dead palmed.

"Wow, Blaine punched someone?" Phoebe's eyes went wide.

"I tripped" Blaine smiled at her, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Oh shut up, you elbowed him and he fell of stage. You totally meant to do that" Kurt scolded his husband, but truth be told there wasn't any real anger in his tone.

"Oh Kurt, thank you so much. Everyone loved that suit, MAN" Blaine emphases that last word before continuing, "at the after party everyone wanted to know who my stylist was. I made sure everyone knows that Mr. Hummel was the one who dresses me up" Blaine finished in a mock voice, obviously impersonating the actor in question.

"Actually, it's Hummel-Anderson" Kurt mocked back, in a n overly deep voice, obviously repeating Blaine's line to said actor.

"He's lucky I didn't break his neck." Blaine smiled politely as he made a threat. "MR. Oh I'm So Dreamy I'm Gonna Casually Hit On Other Peoples Husbands. Did he knew you were married Kurt, did he? Did he?" Blaine asked in a completely calm tone, which made Kurt hiss in annoyance.

"It never came up. That still didn't gave you the right to push him. And don't you think I didn't saw that fire ball, mister" Kurt stabbed him in the chest with his index finger. "He's such a nice guy and you just harassed him"

"Oh he's such a nice guy. Is he now Kurt? He played that psycho murderer so well he got an Oscar for it. I'd say he's word enough. Plus, I could barely see him on that stage, he's tiny as fuck" Blaine approached the subject.

Kurt waved his hands around incredulously before he all but yelled :"Oh My God I can't believe you just said that. That's so petty. You're like half of an inch taller than him. "

"But I'm still taller" Blaine smiled as if he made a huge victory.

"Shut up Blaine, just shut up. You're still almost twice his size, speaking of which, lay off those steroids" he said and Blaine rolled his eyes, "you didn't have to scare him off" Kurt finished.

"Hold on, he really pushed the guy of stage?" Piper asked, smiling widely, as if she couldn't believe what she's hearing.

Kurt turned to her and gave her his best bitch face:"That is NOT funny. We were back stage after the show and I wanted to thank him for the tickets. Hulk over here, " he said pointing to Blaine" went to get us drinks and the guy just came to thank me for the suit I made him-" Kurt got interrupted by Blaine's howl of :"He was holding your hands. PLURAL" and Kurt rose his voice:"And before I know it, the guy is flying into the ground, trying to catch his breath with Blaine saying innocently:"Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't saw you there" Kurt finished with death glare in Blaine's direction.

"He was flirting shamelessly and he had to be stopped." Blaine informed simply.

"He was not flirting you idiot, he's straight" Kurt said annoyed.

"Oooh sure he is, he is so straight. Totally straight. So if you don't hope to score with him some day that you don't mind me killing him" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh my God, you're insufferable" Kurt groaned.

"Who are we killing?" Drake's vice came from the stairs.

"Darren Criss" Blaine supplied.

"YES!" Drake fist pumped into the air. "I hate that guy" he said.

"I am surrounded by idiots" Kurt verbalized the thought this time.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently. "He needs to die, I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win situation"

"Oh can we kill his brother too, while we're at it?" Drake asked hopefully. "And all the members of it's band? That guy is the only person that's ever thanked "his brother and his fucking band" in Oscar acceptance speech." Drake groaned. "Yes, you have a brother, WE KNOW" Blaine joined in on last two words.

"Wait, what did he do?" Drake asked turning to look at Blaine.

"He mentally undressed Kurt. I'm sure he'd undress him properly too if I don't got there on time." Blaine supplied.

Drake gasped in mock shock. "The horror! He must die. Let's go Former evil leader" Drake said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pretending to run.

"I can't believe you won't let it go. He didn't undress me" Kurt said again.

"Can we still kill him?" Drake asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Wait, so you knocked the air of Darren Criss's lungs and just left?" Paige asked, crooking his head.

"Ooooh nooooo" Kurt sang songed in annoyance. "Pocked sized John Cena here stood there hovering over the guy for 20 minutes He looked like a miniature bulldozer. Again Blaine, lay off steroids. I bet Darren thought he's mental or something. I have never been this embarrassed in my life. He was like a dog with rabies the whole time we were there" Kurt said.

"Hey, I resent that. I haven't said a single thing to him" Blaine defended himself.

"You didn't had to. He was scared shiftless that you're gonna break his legs or something" Kurt shook his head.

"Well that will teach him to keep his mits off of other people's husbands" Blaine said.

"Oh my God, would you stop it. He's straight" Kurt said for what seemed a hundredth time.

"Yeah? Well he gawked at you in a pretty gay way to his pink glasses simply yelled Straightwille. " Blaine told Kurt before he turned to Drake :"I bet I can break him like a twig" he said with a smile.

"Who are you breaking Uncle Blaine?" Wyatt came in the room, looking up at them.

"Heeey buddy" Blaine said as he hunched down a bit to pick up Wyatt and hoist him on his hip. "Oh see, there's this guy who wants to take Uncy Kurt away from me" Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now, Wyatt do you know what douchebag is? he asked and Wyatt shook his head. "Well you see, there's this guy called Darren Criss and he's a definition of douchebag. He makes all the girls want him and he makes all the guys want him. And from the looks of it he had his gaydar on your Uncy Kurt. Well, you and I won't let him have OUR guy, right?" he asked Wyatt.

"Should we chase him away like the others?" Wyatt smiled at Blaine and Kurt eyes went wide.

"What others?" he yelled. "What have you two been doing behind my back? Wyatt, you traitor" Kurt said looking at now 6 years old boy.

"They were home wreckers. We had to do something. We're just looking out for you Uncy Kurt" Wyatt informed him sounding so damn serious.

"That's my boy! I have thought you well" Blaine said kissing Wyatt's hair. "That deserves ice cream" he said as he carried Wyatt toward the kitchen.

"This is not over! I want a divorce" Kurt's voice ringed behind Blaine.

Blaine laughed out loud. "Yeah, over my dead over sized body - ANDERSON"Blaine yelled that last word out.

"I hate him" Kurt said but the loving gaze he kept sending at Blaine retreating form said otherwise.

"Yeah, that would be so much more convincing if you weren't drooling" Piper said, pretending to wipe drool from Kurt chin.

"Shut up. I can't believe he harassed a movie star. He's such a prick" Kurt said with a trace of smile.

Drake looked at Kurt opening his mouth like he waned to ask something but then closing them.

"What?" Kurt equipped.

"Is he really straight?" Drake asked like he highly doubted that.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked with a smile. "That guy is gay as the 4th of July. And so damn chipper. It's like he's Santa on a Christmas Eve. On Prozac. In Disneyland. Getting laid. It's cute as hell and annoying as fuck. Makes him really adorable " he said and then his face fell. "Oh God don't tell Blaine I said that, he might really kill him"

"I heard that" Blaine called from the kitchen.

"Oh shit. Um..That was a lie. He's really straight" Kurt tried.

"Bite me Hummel" Blaine said.

"It's Hummel-Anderson dumbass" Kurt said as he preceded to the kitchen to wrap his arms around his adorably jealous husband.

* * *

Why do we have to move?" Kurt whined as he sank into the couch one Friday night. Blaine was staring at that damn TV like he was possessed. He already had all the DVD's of course but that didn't stop him from watching re-runs of that damn show. Bloody Doctor Who. Kurt swore he was *this* close to building his own Dalek just so he can end that 900 years old monster that possessed his husband.

"Cause I wanna have a home." Blaine answered simply.

"And this is...?" Kurt gestured to luxurious apartment they were living in.

"This is a loft. I'm not a playboy and I don't plan to drag boys here so I can impress them with my bachelor pad. I want a house and a back yard and a hammock at the back deck and lawn and maybe one of those disgusting pink flamingoes you stick in the ground. And I want a mailbox I can paint myself. And I want a dog. We can't have a dog here." he elaborated.

"Hold on, since when do you want a dog?" Kurt asked in wonder. "I've never heard of this before."

Blaine just shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? We have to move because you want a mutt?" Kurt was shocked.

Truth be told, Kurt knew that they don't have to sell the loft in order to buy a house. It was only recently that Kurt found out that while Blaine was the Source Drake and him were thoroughly prepared for any outcome, including them having to stay on surface forever. That being said, their accounts were loaded. Not just loaded. Loaded with millions. And Blaine's agency was making huge profits protecting all those uptight stars and Kurt was certainly not complaining about his salary. So yeah, they had more than enough money and Kurt knew that moving into a proper house would be a good idea. He just didn't want to leave now. They were very cozy here.

Blaine was smiling at something that damn man with his blipping screwdriver said. He loved seeing Blaine happy. Hell, he'd so anything to make Blaine happy. And if this was a way to make Blaine happy...

"What kind of dog?" he finally asked and the smile he was rewarded with was a radiating one.

That's how Wyatt basically moved in with them. Well, not really but you get the picture that includes a six year old boy and a fluffy dog named Victor. Who was just this little ball of fur that could fit on your palm. Watching Blaine and Wyatt play with the mutt made Kurt's heart swell in his chest. The way they bonded over past three years was unbelievable. In fact, after that Darren Criss incident Blaine confessed that Wyatt and him were scaring away any guy (an there were a lot of them) who ever got close to Kurt and showed interest. Kurt was surrounded by beautiful male models who were drooling over him. But not just models. Blaine's agency was protecting so many celebrities that Kurt worked with. And more often than not, those celebrities had an eye for eye candies like Kurt.

That's where Wyatt and Blaine stepped in.

* * *

"Kurt" Blaine said from his place on the foot of the bed.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, acknowledging him.

"I wanna have a baby," Blaine blurted.

Kurt just looked at him and then proceeded to lie flat on his back, spreading his legs and arms, saying: "Ok mister, fertilize me."

Blaine just narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh you're disgusting don't you know that? And thanks for ruining my moment you jerk. I'm serious here." Blaine swatted his clothed thigh.

"Oh yes, of course you're serious. Just like you were serious about painting the room green, LIMA green Blaine and just like you were serious about getting that HUGE husky or just like you were serious about getting Wyatt a piano. A PIANO Blaine." Kurt scolded him.

"He wanted to play" Blaine defended himself.

"He saw you play ONCE and he wanted to TRY and you wanted to buy him a 50.000 dollar grand piano. So please take no offence when I mock you." Kurt said gently caressing Blaine's cheek.

"But I really wanna have a baby with you" Blaine said again, without a trace of doubt in his voice.

Kurt just stared at him. They've been married for 4 years now and life was good. Well, that was a filthy lie right there. Life was excellent. Magnificent even. Perfect some would say. But a baby was nowhere in the plans. At least not yet.

"You're really serious?" Kurt asked him again.

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah." he whispered.

Kurt smiled faintly before he scooted closer and into Blaine's lap. "Where did this come from?" he asked. "I'm not saying yes. Granted, I'm not saying no either, but I am curious to know what brought this on." Kurt said.

"Well, first of all you and I are good." Blaine started.

"We were always good, Blaine." Kurt cut him off as is that's not a valid argument.

"Will you let me talk?" Blaine asked and Kurt pretended to zip his mouth.

"Okay. Like I said, we're really good. Yes, we were always good, we're meant to be and shit like that but I really like where we are right now. Not just you and me, you know Blaine and Kurt, but things are good. You're this super successful designer, I really love working at magic school, plus I get to kick ass, which is what I kinda love to do, to be honest and it's keeping the demon inside happy. We still have time for friends and family, we spend a lot of time with the boys and I love it. Never thought I will but I really do. There is literally like no real demonic activity in the Underworld. The world is a lot safer place now and I just..." he trailed off.

He looked in those blue oceans he loved so much. "There are days when I find it hard to believe that it's really happening. This," he said, thinking about their lives, "that we made it after all. That we're happier than we ever thought we would be. And I love you so much Kurt. More than anything. I keep thinking of what I can do, what I can say to make you even happier than you are. And I couldn't help it. Somehow, when I thought about what would make our lives even more perfect...I just saw it. Little meat loaf, to quote Drake, with your blue eyes and your cute little nose. Something that's another part of you for me to love. I think about him or her looking at me with those wide eyes and I just... I know it. I'm ready. I've always been ready for you Kurt," he said before he kissed Kurt's lips gently.

Kurt blinked and the he could feel happy tears falling down his cheeks.

How was it possible that he landed with someone like Blaine?

How was any of this possible?

He wasn't thinking about babies, true. He's only 25 but after Blaine said it the way he did...It's not like anything will change in a year. Or two. Five. Fifty. This is here to stay.

Forever.

And all of the sudden Kurt realized that he wanted it just as much as Blaine did. He wanted someone who he can love just as much as he loves Blaine. Someone who will be theirs.

He smiled through his tears. "Yes." He whispered.

Blaine looked at him, eyes full of hope. "Really?" he asked as if he was afraid he's gonna get rejected after all.

"Yes" Kurt started to nod frantically. "I love you so much Blaine. And we're having a baby" he whispered again, as if the words may break the charm.

Blaine picked him up and twirled him while holding him. "We're having a baby," he all but screamed.

"I'm gonna be a Dad." he said before his face went blank.

Oh my God, you said yes. I'm gonna be a Dad. I think I'm gonna throw up." he said before he laid Kurt gently on the bed and then sank to the floor, holding a hand over his stomach.

"Kurt... I'm gonna be a dada" he whispered.

* * *

Blaine groaned as he slumped on the couch. "How hard can it be to find a surrogate," he asked himself again.

Kurt just smiled at his ridiculous husband. "Hey, how did you think this was gonna go?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping we were just gonna see a lovely blonde girl and she's gonna be all like: "Oh look, a lovely gay couple. Here, have my uterus." he brushed it off.

"Yeah, cause that's probable." Kurt said as he joined him on the couch. "Look, we're gonna find the right person. It's just gonna take time." he assured him. "Besides, I'm fine with adoption too. You're the one who insists on a surrogate" he smiled.

Blaine shifted on the couch. "Well, I just want something that is all ours, you know? Little girl or boy with your eyes. Or those dimples on their cheeks. Someone who can be our own Wyatt, you know, someone so beautiful and perfect but OURS. All ours. I just want to have a little version of you here. So I can spoil him or her rotten," he sighed happily.

"Then why don't you let me do it for you?" Manda's voice came from the doorway and they turned to look at her.

"What?" Kurt eyed her in confusion.

"Hey boss, here's that list of celebrity wanna-be's who want us to protect their snobby asses." she said as she handed him a folder. That's what she was here for. But she couldn't help but overhear them and the idea simply exploded in her head.

"No, repeat what you just said." Blaine eyed her.

'Oh, the surrogacy thing? You should let me do this for you." she said simply.

Kurt stared at her as if she went crazy. "Manda, you can't have our baby," he said, stunned.

'Why not?" she asked him seriously and he opened his mouth but couldn't answer.

"Because...You can't because... Just because. You can't do this for us. We could never ask that of you," he said finally.

"Well, you didn't ask. I offered. And now that I think about it, I'm kinda insulted you didn't think of me before." she told them.

"Manda, you can't be serious." Blaine said firmly.

"Why not? Look, you know me for years. If I get to carry your baby you guys can be there every step of the way. It would be like real normal straight couple pregnancy. You and I both now I'm not really a mother person," she looked at Blaine seriously before she continued, "and this is my chance of experiencing something new and also my chance to thank you for everything. I never gave you a wedding gift. Look at this as exactly that. A belated wedding gift" she said.

"You don't owe me anything." Blaine was firm. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yeah, let's agree to disagree on that one. Look," she said with finality, "I wanna do this for you guys. No one deserves to be happy more than you. And I would love to think I was someone who contributed to that happiness. Also, this is really, really weird, I think it comes from years of serving you but," she said as she looked a t Blaine again, "I really … I feel the actual NEED to help you get there. To that happy place. So please, just think about it." She said before she squeezed both their hands and left.

They just stared at each other and after few minutes Kurt just smiled and gave Blaine a teary laugh. "Blaine, we found ourselves a mummy."

* * *

The day they went to the clinic to "plant the embryos" Kurt was a nervous wreck. They were sitting in the waiting room and Kurt couldn't stop fidgeting.

"We're doing this." he talked to himself. "We're having a baby. After today, there is no turning back. We're doing this."

"Calm down." Blaine consoled him as he grabbed his hand. "This is what we've been planning for weeks, ever since Manda agreed to be our surrogate. We've got this covered. Just think about it Kurt, if everything goes well today, nine months from now we're gonna be daddies." He beamed at his unusually pale husband. Well, more pale than usual.

"Please ignore me, I'm cool. I'm just about to get knocked up by one of you but other than that I'm puuuurfect." Manda teased as she took Kurt's other hand. "Don't worry Kurt, I'm sure everything is gonna be great. But just so you know, in case this doesn't work, I'm ready to come back here as many times as it takes until your baby grabs on tight." She smiled at him.

"Hummel-Andersons?" The doctor called and they got into the office.

"Ok, so here we are," Doctor Tenant smiled at them. "I know we've talked about this before but I just wanted to go through the procedure one more time. I know you decided you want to mix your genetic material so you won't know who the real father is for a while." she said with a smile."

This was still a pain in Blaine's ass. He wanted Kurt to be the father.

Simple as that.

But nooo, Kurt had to be all cute and go like: "But Blaaaine, I want a little curly headed boy with your smile. Just imagine how cute a little version of you would be. Or OMG, just imagine little girl with your eyes."

Stupid, cute angel.

So this was the compromise. They both "participate" and hope for the best.

Well, they didn't hope for the same thing but hell, they both hoped.

"Ok, so today we plant five embryos and after that you'll have to wait for a week to see if the procedure was successful." doctor explained.

"Wow, wow, five?" Manda's eyes went wide. "Where am I giving birth, a hospital or a basket under the stairs?"

Doctor Tenant smiled at her. "No, were implanting five so that way you have at least 25% chances that at least one of them will attach"

"What? Only 25% percent? That's like insanely low. Your productivity level is extremely low." she accused.

"I'm sure everything will go well. You're young, they are both extremely healthy, there are no histories of any illnesses in any of your families and everything is looking great." She encouraged. "Ok, let's do this. Manda, come with me, and you boys can wait here. Fingers crossed." She smiled fondly at them.

* * *

"Are we pregnant yet?" Kurt screamed the second he walked through the door. His damn meeting went long and he couldn't wait to get home.

"We were waiting for you to get home." Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "Manda's getting nervous. Thank God you're home," he said and wrapped Kurt in his arms.

"Ok, you." Kurt said, pointing to a nervous looking Manda on the couch. Bathroom. Stick. Pee. Now." And she just nodded vigorously and left.

Not 20 seconds later, impatient Kurt called out. "Knocked up yet?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to do this with you talking to me? Not to mention awkward? She spoke through the door.

"Manda, I'm a man on a verge of nervous breakdown, don't do this to me." Kurt whined.

"Then stop talking." She scolded him.

Another minute.

Then one more.

And another.

Manda opened the door to find two men staring at the door with faces so hopeful she hated to break their harts.

Thanks God she didn't have to.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" she yelled at them and them both men were running towards her, engulfing her into bone crushing embrace. "Wow, careful guys." She said.

Kurt leaned lower and spoke to her, still very much non-existent tummy: "Sorry baby, we're just a little overexcited. We love you, we love you so much!" he said before he all but jumped up and threw himself in Blaine's arms. "Oh my God Blaine, we're gonna be daddies." He cried out and this time he actually did cry.

Every piece of his life was falling into place.

Everything he ever dreamed about was finally, finally there.

They were at peace, finally. He had his family and the love of his life and now? Now he had another life on the way. Someone his in a way no one ever was. Piece of him and Blaine, piece of that love that defined all laws, reason, and sanity.

Love so strong nothing in the world could stand between them.

Nothing could stop it.

Piece of that love was now growing inside of Manda, that little creature who had no idea just how happy he was making them.

That little spark of life that couldn't even imagine how loved he already was.

How many happy tears will be shed over him.

How many smiles he caused.

How hysterically happy his parents were when they saw him on that baby monitor for the first time.

His daddy, ultimate leader of the Underworld, most feared man of his time, almost crumbled to the floor when he heard his tiny heart beat on the sonogram. His eyes filed with tears and he had to blink so fast to try and stop then from falling but in vain. Kurt whipped his tears and then his own before slowly whispering: "That's our baby Blaine."

Manda refused to move in with them. Well, they all moved. Blaine bought a house with big back yard and white picket fences and became a housewife. Well, no, that's a lie but he was extremely normal. Well, as normal as you can expect from Blaine. Which is not a lot.

He and Drake actually tried to build, that's BUILD a nursery.

They tried to paint the room.

They tried to place the ornaments on the wall.

They tried to assemble the crib on their own.

They tried to decorate it.

They tried to put shelves and the changing table.

They tried to make a rocking chair for the corner, from scratch.

They tried.

They failed miserably.

In fact, all they got were injuries. But seriously, two grown men who kept hitting each other on the fingers with hammers, while they were trying to hit nails, would be funny if it wasn't so sad.

"Omg, you can't even hit a damn nail, what gave you the idea you could raise a kid?" Drake hissed at Blaine as he sucked on his blue thumb.

"I said I'm sorry dickhead. And I'm not a damn carpenter, am I?" Blaine hissed back.

And so on and on. No need to mention that project was a fiasco. Eventually Kurt slapped them both into reality and went shopping for baby stuff. Bad news? He brought Blaine along.

"Oh my God Kurt, look at this!" he squealed as he picked up tiny little shirt with a Dalek on it, wearing a hat.

"Oh hell no. This is where I draw the line. You get to pick names, I get to dress him/her. And if you buy one more Doctor Who thing, for you or the baby, I am divorcing you! I don't care how beautiful and handsome and amazing in bed you are or the fact that I will leave my child fatherless, I will leave you Blaine Anderson, I swear to God." Kurt said. 'To quote that crap you're holding: 'I will exterminate you!'"

Blaine pretended to wipe his tears with the shirt. "You quoted Doctor Who. You do love me."

"Bite me Anderson. Now, what color are we going with?" Kurt asked.

When Blaine answered "Tardis blue." was when Kurt did actually smack him.

But they went for the pistachio green in the end. The color was calming and it worked for both boys and girls. And they wanted to keep it a surprise. What wasn't a surprise was their behavior around pregnant Manda.

Let's just say she might as well be an invalid when she was around them. They didn't let her do ANYTHING. It annoyed the hell out of Kurt's family but Manda thought it was so cute, all the concern they had for her. And as they were spending so much time together, she really didn't mind. Or more like she got used to it.

Standard drill: They get off the work and go pick Manda up. She sits down and then Kurt and Blaine fight over whose turn it is to talk to the baby. Or the belly.

Kurt sang to it, talk to it about his day, about how excited they are to meet their baby, about his new fashion line.

Blaine talked about his day, about his best friend Drake, who's a moron, he never forgot to mention that, about how much he loved Daddy Kurt and he sang to the belly. Well, not really singing.

Funny story.

They were watching Madagascar 3 and Blaine was laughing his ass off to Afro Circus and leaned over to "talk" to the baby. He actually mimicked the song and the baby kicked.

"Wow" Manda breathed out.

"What, what happened, are you ok?" Kurt almost panicked.

"The baby, the baby kicked." she smiled. "I think it was the song."

Blaine placed both his hands on her tummy and, like it was nothing out of the ordinary, started almost yelling to the bump:" Da da dada circus, da da dada circus, afro circus, afro circus, da da dada afro circus," and this time he could feel little foot or arm hitting the delicate skin over Manda's belly.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you have to feel this. Come here." he said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it next to his. And then he sang again. Oh the horror. But to their utter shock, the baby kicked again.

And again.

Every time Blaine sang that monstrosity to Manda's belly, the baby would kick. Somewhere after the billionth time the baby listened to him, Blaine proudly declared, that clearly the baby is Kurt's cause, let's face it, no one loves Blaine more than Kurt.

That was some back assed logic.

* * *

Kurt smirked as he eyed Blaine from the doorway.

Damn that man was hot.

Kurt still couldn't believe he lucked out and landed himself with that man. Yeah, he's sweet, kind, generous, funny, blah blah blah. Also, bluntly put? Blaine Anderson was one hot piece of ass. And that ass was his. Kurt Hummel-Andersons ass. Yeah, he was his husband and all, but Kurt honestly thought Blaine is single sexiest thing alive. He was so damn strong that Kurt felt like a feather in his arms. Oh his arms... Lately Blaine had seem to be getting bigger and bigger and damn if Kurt had a problem with that. Drake and Blaine were still "playing" demon hunters so they had to be in excellent form but this? This was beyond excellent if you ask Kurt.

His husband was mouthwatering.

Especially right now, Kurt thought as he kept looking at Blaine, perched on the couch, with his legs slightly parted. He was absently flipping through the channels, fresh out of the shower, with those damn curls wilder than ever. Kurt could feel his heart swelling from the view.

Oh did he say heart? HE LIED.

Kurt strolled down the hall and took the remote from Blaine. "We have the house to ourselves and you're watching TV?" he crooked an eyebrow before he gently put his knees on each side of Blaine's thighs, straddling him. He quickly intertwined his fingers in Blaine's still damp hair and leaned in to kiss his husband. "I have better idea Mr. Anderson," he said before he sealed their lips together.

5 years. 5 years later and Kurt still couldn't get over how amazing kissing Blaine felt. How amazing Blaine tasted. How he would moan if Kurt tugs on his curls a little stronger... Oh there's the sound, Kurt thought smugly as Blaine moaned into his mouth and sank his hands over Kurt's ass.

"See? Better." Kurt said while he still had the strength to talk at all. Blaine's kisses were intoxicating. He grounded their hips together and they both groaned at the sensation, Blaine pressing his hands harder over the swell of Kurt's ass.

"God I love how strong you are." Kurt sighed as he moved his mouth lower, down Blaine's jaw, while Blaine guided Kurt's hips down on his own.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as Kurt's lips found his earlobe and bit lightly.

"Hmm... I love how you can just hoist me up and hold me up against a wall." Kurt let out a set of growls in Blaine's ear and the other man shuddered. "Like it's nothing to you. Like you don't even feel it." Kurt said, drifting lower, licking down Blaine's neck. "But I feel it." Kurt bit on his neck lightly. "I feel all of you. Every muscle. Every move. All of you, baby. I feel all of you." Kurt said as he rose up and looked straight in his husband's eyes and crashed their mouth together. Filthy, all tongue and teeth. Wet, smacking sounds that were making Blaine pant violently and Kurt get hard in a matter of seconds.

Blaine groaned loud and flipped them over, Kurt laying flat on his back and Blaine covering him with his body as he took Kurt's wrists and pin them above his head, making Kurt moan louder than before.

"You're such a damn tease," he hissed before his calloused hand roamed down to grab the hem of Kurt's shirt. He pulled it swiftly over the angel's head and Kurt smiled wickedly.

"That's not teasing Blaine." Kurt said as he lifted his head to nip at that place behind Blaine's ear than seemed to send the other man on fire. Not that he needed it right now. Kurt's breath tickled his skin. "Teasing would be me still sitting in your lap, telling you just how amazingly big you are. Or how amazing you taste. How delicious you really are. Or how much I love that sound you make when you hit the back of my throat." he hummed as he bit down again and he could feel Blaine shaking. "Or just how amazing your fingers feel on my hips, almost bruising, while you slam in and out of me." Kurt licked his lips, smirking up at Blaine, whose eyes were so dark that Kurt, if he didn't knew better, would have thought they belonged to the source.

"You drive me crazy." Blaine grunted as he lifted his own shirt above his head and then reattaching his mouth to Kurt's. "You have no idea what you do to me when you say things like that," he murmured against Kurt's lips.

Kurt arched into him and grabbed a handful of Blaine's hair. "How about you show me?" he asked biting Blaine's lower lip and tugging on it, eliciting a loud moan from other man. "Show me Blaine. Give it to me, you know you want to." he said, slinging his other hand down Blaine's bare chest and pass the waistband of his sweatpants. Blaine inhaled sharply when he felt Kurt's fingers wrapping around him. "It's been so long since you took me up against the wall." Kurt whispered as he stroke up, twisting his wrist.

Blaine recoiled away from him, taking Kurt by surprise, startling him. But next second Kurt's own pants and briefs flew across the room from how hard Blaine flung them, before he took off his own and eyed Kurt hungrily. Kurt smirked up at the lovely man above him. "My, my, my. Am I in trouble Mr. Anderson?" he asked innocently.

"You have no idea." Blaine barked before he covered Kurt's mouth with his own again. He kissed him for all he's worth and Kurt could feel his head spinning. He grabbed onto any part of Blaine he could reach, his arms, his chest, he was practically pawning on him. Blaine just moaned pleasurably every time Kurt's skin came in contact with his own. When Blaine bit down forcefully on his neck is when Kurt really knows he's in trouble. Just the thought of it made him want to scream in delight. "Oh God yes." he stammered.

Please make this a crazy, possessive Blaine appearance, I beg of you, oh God I most certainly don't believe in, Kurt pleaded to himself.

This was still, for some inexplicable reason, Kurt's favorite version of Blaine. Blaine without any control, just needy, grunting machine that just sees what he wants and takes it. The one that made Kurt turn to clay in his hands, reducing him to nothing but moans and whimpers. Unfortunately, Kurt didn't get to see "that" Blaine often.

Blaine was never, that's never EVER rough with Kurt and giving Kurt this rough, demanding Blaine was going against everything he is. It meant he had to embrace that demonic part of himself that craved for Kurt in a purely animalistic way. That part that wanted to claim the angel, make him scream Blaine's name in that perfect combination of pleasure and pain. And the worse part was that Kurt loved, simply loved that side of him. The side that left him sore for days, clinging to Blaine more than before, making him more affectionate by the hour. Yes, it was amazing but it also left Blaine feeling guilty every time he saw Kurt wince after nights like that. So he rarely indulged both himself and Kurt when it came to this. But tonight...

Judging by the way Blaine was pressing up his body with possession and confidence this was "rough, animalistic Blaine" and Kurt could swear his heart stopped at the realization.

All reason flew out the window as he felt Blaine's lubed fingers (thank God for magic) circling around his entrance, pressing lightly. He tried to push down onto Blaine's fingers but Blaine held him down.

"Not so fast angel." Blaine groaned as he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses all over Kurt's neck and chest.

"Please Blaine." Kurt pleaded and tried to push down again. "Please, you know I want you to. I'm not gonna break. I want you so bad." Kurt assured him.

Blaine just growled and slip two of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles and Kurt let out a guttural sound of pleasure. He loved when Blaine stops treating him like a porcelain doll. After all, Kurt begged him to do this. "Oh God yes." Kurt smiled to himself.

Blaine moved his fingers in and out; encouraged by Kurt's wonton moans and the way he was clawing at his back. Oh yes, most people saw Kurt as a fragile boy but Blaine knew better. Despite his physique, Kurt was one of, if not the strongest, person Blaine ever met. And to see him like this, reduced to moans and whimpers, because of him… All because of him.

"More. I want more. Please gimme more." Kurt panted, arching his back and Blaine obeyed. A third finger joined the first two and very soon Kurt was pushing his hips down to meet Blaine's fingers, still moaning. He garbed a handful of Blaine's curls and yanked his head from his neck. "Wall! Now!" he ordered and in a flash he felt his back gently hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"You're giving an awful lot of orders angel." Blaine growled in his ear.

"Oh you want me to beg, don't you?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. "Something like Oh please Blaine, please show me how big and strong and raw you are." Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine growl into the hollow of his throat. "Or something along the lines of I wanna feel you for days Blaine, please show me how much you want me like this. I know you want to let go, baby. Just let go and slam me into the wa-Ah!" Kurt's moan broke through as Blaine slid in, in one swift motion.

"You really push me angel." Blaine grunted as he kissed Kurt long and hard before he set a steady pace.

Gripping Kurt's waist, Blaine supported all of Kurt's weight in his arms and against his body as he took a step away from the wall, and increased the force of his thrusts. Kurt was sliding up and down the smooth wall, and the smile he was wearing was one of pure bliss. He was leaving little crescents on Blaine's back, where he was digging his fingernails, fighting to keep his eyes open and not just give in to the feeling boiling inside of him.

Cause Blaine Anderson pounding him into the wall was certainly a sight worth seeing. His skin was glistening with sweat; his curly hair getting even wilder and his parted lips were simply begging to be kissed. But Kurt wanted more. And he knew Blaine could give him more.

"Is that the best you've got Anderson?" Kurt teased as he let out a loud moan when Blaine hit his prostate spot on.

"You really need to stop talking angel," he answered as he latched his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking hard and bruising the delicate skin.

"Harder. Faster. Come on baby, harder." Kurt pleaded as moan after moan left his pink lips.

Blaine stopped moving completely. He stared at Kurt as if he's gone crazy. "I'm gonna hurt you Kurt. Do you understand me? I know you really love me like this but I can't just let go. I could really hurt you and that's the last thing I wanna do." Blaine told him.

Kurt just exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Exactly. I love you like this. I love every second of it. I love the fact that you turn into a monster that doesn't see or feel anything but me. I'm all you can feel around you when you're like this. It's all about me. So call me selfish but there are actually times when I want my husband to fuck me senseless. Oh the horror. Now please, we finally have the house to ourselves, will you stop talking and most importantly stop worrying and make me SCREAM? Kurt finished and leaned to latch his mouth to Blaine's earlobe, "Don't you want to hear me scream your name?

Yap.

That did it.

Blaine's speed nearly doubled and he was knocking the air out of Kurt with every move. Their height difference made them perfectly compatible for this, made it so easy for Blaine to place his mouth on that spot just behind Kurt's ear that drove him crazy.

In the dead silence of the house all one could hear was Kurt's OH YES and HARDER and BLAINE and a constant string of I LOVE YOU. Blaine was driving him, and into him, insane. Every move, every thrust was pushing him higher up the wall and soon it was all too much. Lost for words, Kurt was just panting and moaning uselessly as he felt his body turn to jelly under Blaine ministrations.

"Don't... stop" he whimpered when Blaine grunted particularly loud.

"Wouldn't dream of it." his husband answered just as he angled his hips up. He was breathing hot puffs of air against Kurt's dampened skin. Kurt's body was worthless for anything other rolling his hips and holding onto Blaine's strong arms, feeling the muscles there flexing as Blaine works his hips with newfound abandon. Two thrust later Kurt screamed for all he's worth as he came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids, leaning forward and crashing his mouth to Blaine's, just tongue and teeth and that's what did it for Blaine. The need in Kurt's kiss, the feeling of him clenching around his dick was more than he could take. He panted heavily into Kurt's mouth as he lowered him to the ground but still supporting him up.

"Please tell me you're ok?" Blaine asked, wrapping Kurt in his arms.

"Shut up, I'm basking." Kurt murmured into the skin of Blaine's shoulder and the other man laughed.

"I see you're fine. You're snark has remained unharmed, the rest is less important." Blaine teased.

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbles against Blaine's neck. Blaine grins and smoothes a hand over Kurt's hair. "We should do that more often," Kurt said.

Blaine used his index finger to lift Kurt's chin up. "Ok" he said simply.

Kurt eyes went wide in amazement. "Re-really? We will?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, as long as no one else is in the house, yes. You really do tend to go crazy at times.", Kurt arched his eyebrow at this and Blaine hurried to elaborate, "Which is not a bad thing it's just that it gets intense. And as you may have notice it, I enjoy it just as much as you do." he smiled and kissed Kurt again.

"I know you think I'm crazy for loving this as much as I do but... You literally have no idea how hot this Blaine," he poked Blaine in the chest, "really is. How he makes me feel. Like the world could be ending in fire and he wouldn't notice cause he's all engulfed in me. Wrapped around me in every way possible. It's so much more than sex."

"Oh is it now?" Blaine smirked.

"You're such an ass. Yes it is." Kurt swatted his arm. "Now let's go take a shower and camp on the sofa. We have a whole afternoon to ourselves," he said as he pushed Blaine down the hall.

"Oh does that mean you're gonna try and make me scream too?" Blaine asked teasingly.

Kurt gave him his best bitch glare. "Try? Oh Blaine. You might be all man and you may be strong as fuck but you scream like a schoolgirl when you bottom."

Blaine made a disgusted face. "I'm not sure if I'm impressed or appalled by the fact that you know how schoolgirls scream."

He had just enough time to duck before Kurt's hand swatted his way again.

Oh and FYI? Blaine did scream like a schoolgirl. Don't you dare think Kurt is a liar. He might not be as strong as Blaine but he could still ruin him just like that. That little hobbit could take just as hard as he could give. And man, you bet Kurt knew how to give.

* * *

Blaine was officially losing it since the moment Manda said: "My water just broke."

He was running around the house like a madman, trying to get her bag and her pillow and all the stuff they need while Kurt took Manda to the car. Looking at the former Source of all evil tripping over his own feet was not something you see everyday.

"Blaine, sometime this year would be good." Kurt yelled at Blaine for taking so long.

But Blaine was still not coming out.

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do with him?" Kurt face palmed and Manda smiled softly. "Go get him, I'm gonna be fine. I don't think your little girl is coming anytime soon." she patted her stomach as Kurt helped her into the back seat.

He shook his head and ran back to the house. What he didn't expect was to find Blaine sitting on the bottom stair, staring wide eyed at the wall in from of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt called for him.

Blaine spoke with a voice just above a whisper: "I'm gonna be a dad."

"You just realized that? We're pregnant for nine months and you just realized that you're gonna be a dad?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt" Blaine lifted his head to look at his husband. His eyes were huge and glassy. "I can't do it. I don't have a clue how to do this," he said looking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Blaine. "Look. It's normal that you feel this way. You're scared. I'm scared. We're all scared.

You don't know what you're doing and I don't know what I'm doing. That's a given. But Blaine," he paused to look up at Blaine, " we can do this. This is all we ever wanted." Kurt told him. "This is what you want. This is what I want. In a few hours we're gonna be a family Blaine. We're gonna take our little girl home and you're gonna have her whole life to learn this. And I just know you're gonna be a great dad." Kurt said kissing Blaine's temple. "You're gonna be the best dad a little girl can ask for. You know how I know it?" Kurt asked him as he leaned in further and Blaine looked at him, urging him to continue. "Because I have never seen anyone want something more than you want our baby. I see this little thing that's not even born yet and it has a dad that already loves her so much that he's scared he might fail her. That's how I know you can do this." Kurt finished.

Blaine swallowed audibly and kissed Kurt gently. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you too but right now we have the girl that's carrying our baby in labor. So please, get your shit together before I beat the crap out of you. I don't give a damn if you're still a scary ass demon, I will kill you dead if you don't pull yourself together so we can help Manda through this. We're gonna be dads Blaine." Kurt smiled widely at him.

"Oh my God, we have to go." Blaine stammered as he got on his feet puling Kurt with him.

* * *

They were practically running down the halls of the hospital.

Well Manda most certainly wasn't running but she was being pushed at the speed of the light in the chair they gave her at the reception.

"Guys, I'm ok," she said.

" Ok, relax, breathe, just calm down everything is gonna be ok, Just relax. You're gonna be ok." Blaine ranted.

" Shut up Blaine, you're scaring her." Kurt hissed at him.

"Oh God, I'm scaring myself. " Blaine admitted.

He ran over to the reception and gushed in one breath: "Hi, we called from the cab, we're Hummel-Andersons we're in labor, we called doctor Tenant, she's on her way, we have private room waiting for us, can you please tell us where it is, I think I'm gonna faint if I don't stop talking." he said before he took large gulp of air.

Nurse laughed out loud at him. "First time I see. Very charming." She appraised him as she checked her papers. "Aha, here we are. Room 221b. Take the elevator to second floor and to your left. Doctor Tenant will be there in a minute." The nurse told him.

"Ok. Thank you." Blaine said before he spun around to see Kurt and Manda hiding smiles.

"What? Don't laugh at me. I'm freaking out here," he admitted.

"Oh ignore him, it's perfectly normal that you're excited. Your wife is very lucky to have you." she smiled at Manda.

"Oh no, she's not my wife. That prick over there is my husband." Blaine said pointing to Kurt.

"Oh you poor girl, I see you have a handful with these two." The nurse smiled warmly at Manda as she turned away.

"Ok, second floor, lets' go." Kurt said pushing the chair to the elevator.

Next few hours were a haze of "push" and "you can do it" and "oh my God, what is that". Kurt and Blaine were both in the room with Manda, on both of her sides, holding her hands and whispering encouragements.

"This is it guys. She's ready." Doctor Tenant said fifth hour into the labor. "You're a hero Manda, now one last time I need you to push really hard," she said.

"Next time-" Manda breathed heavily, "you adopt" she said before she pushed again and a loud cry echoed around the room.

"Congratulations Daddies, you've got a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine looked up at each other as the doctor asked if one of them wanted to cut the cord.

"Go daddy." Kurt whispered to a shell shocked Blaine.

He kissed the top of Manda's head before he slowly walked to the nurse offering him scissors. He took them carefully and looked down at little girl before he cut the cord. "Oh my God, she's so tiny," he said in awe as the nurse took the girl away.

"Hold on, where are you taking her?" Blaine asked loudly.

"Relax, they're just getting her clean." smiled at him.

"Please be careful, she's really tiny." he called at the nurses.

The nurse brought the baby back wrapped in pink blanket and placed it in Manda's arms. Blaine was back to her side, looking at that little bundle.

"She really is so small." Manda said as she looked at the girl.

The baby was absolutely gorgeous. Her huge blue eyes were staring at them in wonder and thick black hair was falling over her forehead.

'Well, I think the eyes solve the mystery of who the biological dad is." Manda said smiling widely.

"We can't know that for sure." Kurt said holding tightly onto Blaine, staring adoringly at little girl that now belonged to them.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked. "Look at her. She's gorgeous. She definitely all you." he said and kissed Kurt.

"I'm so glad I did this for you guys." the girl told them. "To quote Wyatt: "me help" she said as she smiled at them. "Ok, who's gonna hold her first? She asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded. "I think you should hold her first. Just to make sure she's real," he teased.

Blaine outstretched his arms and Manda gently placed the girl in his waiting embrace. Little girl looked up at him and let out a loud gurgle.

"She knows you." Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, placing his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hello beautiful." Blaine whispered, not wanting to startle her. "We're your dads. We're gonna love you so much no other man will ever be good enough for you," he said before he sniffed.

"Oh you poor thing. Your Daddy is such a wuss." Kurt smiled as he run his thumb gently over her pink cheek. "But he is right. You have no idea how wanted you were sweetie. We love you so much. And your mom loves you. And your aunties love you. And your uncle Drake that you will see only on Christmas and your birthday cause he's a bad influence." Kurt said, still petting her cheek.

"Ok, we need to take Mummy to her room to get some rest," the nurse said. "You guys can take it from here?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Try to pry her away from me." Blaine answered not lifting his eyes. Instead he looked at Manda.

"Thank you. You gave me the biggest gift anyone could ever ask for." he said softly. "We could never thank you enough. You don't know what this means to us."

"Oh I think I can guess. You guys deserve to be happy. And I'm so glad you let me help you get there." Manda said honestly. "I'll see you dads later." she said as they rolled her out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room, Blaine still holding the baby.

"Rose, wanna go to your other dad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's smile could light up the whole room. "Hear that Rose? I'm your dad. Yes I am sweetie," he said as he expertly took the girl in his arms. "My God, look at her." Kurt said in awe.

"I know." Blaine said equally stricken. "Like I said, she's all you."

"You don't know that Blaine" Kurt scolded him. "Eyes don't mean anything," he said as he made little cooing sounds at the baby girl in his arms.

"But I want her to be." Blaine admitted and Kurt looked at him confused. "I don't want her to be like me. You are everything that I love in this world Kurt. And now I have someone that looks so much like you to love even more. How could I not wish for her to be yours?" Blaine said.

"She was never just mine Blaine." Kurt told him. "You're as much part of her as I am, no matter who the real father is. We're in this together"

"You hear that Rose? You're in a lot of trouble." Blaine smiled down at the girl.

But she really wasn't. She had two people who loved her so much since she was a blurry pea shaped form on a picture. The luckiest baby in the world to have two dads who could safely say they could love her with a love greater than the epic one they felt for each other.

* * *

Those first days after they took Rose to their new home were simply hell. She cried all night long and all day long and then Kurt cried and then Blaine felt like helpless, useless crap. They didn't sleep for days due to the fact Rose never slept either. The second one of them left the nursery she would cry bloody murder and that was that.

But then, something strange happened.

Kurt left the nursery in tears, almost screaming in frustration. He couldn't handle this anymore.

Blaine, almost out of his mind with sleep deprivation, and at this point worry that there might be something wrong with Rose, even though doctor said she's perfectly healthy just few hours ago, took her from the crib, and held her up in the air.

"What Rose? What do you want? What do you need? I can't read your mind Rose, please stop crying, I beg of you." And HE actually cried. Surprisingly enough, her cries stopped. Her wide blue eyes narrowed on his face and she let out a little guttural sound, as if she was debating weather to have mercy on him or not. But then, again, all of a sudden she almost smiled at him. Can a baby that young smile? Maybe he was going crazy from how tired he was.

But she stopped crying. She. Stopped. Crying.

He lowered her into his arms and walked down to the rocking chair in the corner (that was the only thing he and Drake actually made) and sat down. He looked down at the petite face of his daughter. "Why are you giving us such hard time Rosie?" he asked no one in particular. "You're driving us insane baby. I don't mind you torturing me but could you maybe stop because your daddy Kurt is going crazy. And he's an amazing person Rose, you're gonna love him." he talked to the baby. "He loves you so much Rose, more than you can imagine. Can you maybe let him sleep sometimes if I promise I'll be here with you? I'll keep you company while daddy Kurt sleeps, is that ok?" he offered like she might understand him and she just yawned. "Yeah, I bet you're tired from all that screaming." he said with a smile before he yawned too. "I'm tired too Rosie." Was the last thing he remembered saying before sleep took him over.

Few minutes later, Kurt came into the room, to find a sight that made all that emotional pain worth going through. His little baby girl was sleeping in Blaine's arms, while his husband was snoring lightly. He smiled as he padded across the room to take Rose from his arms. "Sorry honey, but that's where I sleep." he said as he kissed her rosy cheek and placed her in the crib. "His arms are the best place in the world, aren't they?" he smiled fondly before he went to wake up Blaine so they could move back to their room. They needed to sleep more than they needed air. Before Rose wakes up and they have to do this all over again.

* * *

Kurt Hummel-Anderson never thought he would hate the sound of his own name.

Sound of his own name coming from his husband.

From his husband he loved more than anything.

But he did.

Ok, that was a lie.

He didn't hate it.

But it sure annoyed the hell out of him.

Reasons?

Oh simply cause Blaine was calling out to him every single hour of everyday!

"Kurt, oh my God Kurt." has become a line Blaine used more than "hello."

But then again, Kurt thought to himself, it goes with the territory.

Blaine was so overly excited about anything that had to do with their daughter. Kurt swore to God that Blaine was the only parent that hoped out of the bed at 3am when their baby cried without a grunt of complaint.

He wasn't even annoyed or anything. He would just roll over to Kurt, kissed him and whispered: "I've got it, sleep angel".

Sometimes Kurt would do just that. Most of the times he would get up and follow Blaine down the hall to Rose's room.

But more often than not, he would be woken up by earlier mentioned "Kurt, oh my God Kurt, get in here."

That would usually be a sign that Rose has done something Blaine found absolutely fascinating.

Like blinked.

Or breathed.

Or yawned.

Basically, EVERYTHING was fascinating to Blaine.

Kurt was just falling back to sleep when he heard Blaine hiss: "Get your lazy ass in here jackass." and Kurt groaned and got up. He pattered back to Rose's room to find Blaine wide eyes, smiling like a moron, staring at the crib.

"Oh my God." Kurt huffed.

Rose was smiling back at them, holding the bars of her crib to support herself up.

"She standing, oh my God Blaine she's standing." Kurt huffed out as he sprinted toward the crib and took smiling girl in his arms. "Look at you, you little dare devil, she's standing. Oh sweetie, you're growing up way too fast." Kurt beamed at the little bundle in his arms.

Blaine just stared in awe at the two people he loved more than anything that ever was or ever will be.

* * *

Kurt came running down the stairs.

Oh shit!

Kurt crossed his arms on his chest and gave Drake a death glare.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He said sternly.

Drake looked up at him from the paper he was grading. "Oh sure. What happened?" he asked unfazed.

"Well, you see about 30 years ago a moron named Drake was born. And 30 years later my daughter learned a new word. Guess what was it?" Kurt said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Uh-oh." Drake said.

"Yes. Uh-oh." Kurt repeated. "Blaine is going to kill me dead Drake." Kurt swatted him on the back of the head really hard.

Yes, granted Blaine would rather pull his own arms out than lay a finger on Kurt but that was not the point. He's gonna get an ear full and seriously, he'd rather take the punch.

"Ouch" Drake hissed.

"Don't you ouch me Drake, I'm so screwed if she repeats that in front of Blaine." Kurt told him.

"So was it the...F one" Drake asked cautiously.

"Of course it was!" Kurt swatted him again. "I told you to be careful around her, she's like a sponge. She keeps absorbing everything. Haven't I told you to be careful?" Kurt asked before he punched Drake again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kurt. It slipped." he defended himself.

"I left you with Rose for 2 hours. You couldn't keep your mouth shut for two hours?" Kurt asked wide-eyed.

"I didn't mean to. She was crawling around and she bumped her head on the coffee table…" Drake started.

"SHE WHAT?" Kurt screamed.

"It was nothing, I swear." Drake raised his hands in act of surrender. "She cried out really loud and I let it slip. I was afraid she might have a concussion or something and I freaked out. So I swore like really loud a couple of times and the little prick actually smiled." Drake's face split into smile.

"Ok, first of all don't call my Rosie a prick and second of all are you kidding me? She has a bump on the head?" Kurt asked worriedly.

He didn't notice anything when he was changing her or playing with her or putting her down for a nap. But then again, he didn't really check her head thoroughly. Really, why would he do that? He was too shocked when his curly haired little angel laughed "FUCK" with clasped hands after he kissed her nose. Kurt was in so much trouble. Blaine asked him one thing. Just one thing.

NEVER LEAVE ROSE ALONE WITH DRAKE.

Blaine was still resented that Drake was Rosie's first word. Plus, the girl loved him. Actually, love was a bloody understatement. She adored the bustard.

But Drake was still "Drake"

Loud, lewd and a bigger child than the girl itself.

"He's gonna kill me. And then burn my scarves. And my Doc Martin's collection. And then resurrect me just so he can kill me again." Kurt pondered. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked Drake.

"Honestly? I thought you wouldn't notice." Drake tried to laugh it off.

"Drake, Blaine is going to whip your ass!" Kurt said smiling back. "You better pray to God, Shiva, Budha and any other known and unknown deity that Blaine never hears her say that. Cause if he does, I'm gonna be husbandless and you are gonna be headless." Kurt told him.

Drake sighed. "I'll talk to him. I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't have time to think I only had time to panic," he admitted. "Blaine loves me, he won't kill me. Much." he smiled.

"Oh shut up" Kurt swatted him again.

"Stop that." Drake said. "Excuse me, you think one "fuck" is a problem? How are you gonna explain to your little girl what you and her Dada do behind closed door, oh disgusting one?" he scolded Kurt.

"Key word is CLOSED door, you overgrown ape. You think we just go for it in front of her? Are you insane?" Kurt shook his head.

"The kid's not deaf and if I recall it well you are LOUD, you obnoxious jerk." Drake stick his tongue out at Kurt but a smile still broke through.

"Shut up Drake, just shut up. I am not discussing my sex life with you. I came here to warn you that we are both dead if Blaine hears those words out of Rosie's mouth." he told him.

Speaking of the devil...You know…Not really anymore but… Oh you get it.

"Hello family. And Drake." Blaine smiled as he entered the living room.

"I resent that." Drake said not lifting his eyes from the papers he brought with him.

"I'm sorry Drake you know I love you oh so much with a love who's fire can rival those of a thousand suns." Blaine chanted.

"Kurt, Blaine's horny again." Drake sing-songed.

"Shut up Drake." Blaine said as he wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed him gently. "I missed you today," he whispered.

"Ok, EW. You've been together for 6 years now. Get over it already." Drake rolled his eyes at them.

_Stupid adorable fuckers_, he thought with a smile.

"I need to shower but I wanna go and see Rosie first, I came home like 4 minutes ago and I STILL haven't seen her." Blaine said as if he's confessing to a crime.

"She's sleeping sweetie." Kurt told him.

"Ok, then I'll just go and kiss her toes and I'm back in a second." he smiled before he kissed Kurt again and then practically flew up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, he's soooo scary." Drake mocked. "I can see why you're so afraid he might hurt us," he said.

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. He picked up Rosie's toys from the floor, keeping himself occupied.

After about 5 minutes there was a sound of heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. Both Drake and Kurt looked up and...

Oh fuck.

Blaine was holding Rosie, who apparently woke up and it seemed that he was holding her with a purpose. Purpose being not to become a husband or a best friend killer. His eyes were...Well, you can wrap it all you want but they were horrifying.

"I. . .You." Blaine said in a dead serious voice looking at Drake.

Kurt and Drake exchanged glances and they both attempted to smile apologetically and failed miserably.

"We're sorry," they said together.

Blaine narrowed her eyes just as a small voice belonging to an even smaller person said, "fuck" in an overly chipper voice.

* * *

They spend every weekend at Halliwell manor. They all get together and have lunch while kids play in the front yard. Wyatt adored Rose, in fact you could almost say that Rose and Wyatt were like Kurt and Wyatt few years back. Rose was a happy kid in general. She always smiled, after that few initial days from hell she almost never cried. She laughed at everything, that wonderful bell like laugh that only kids have.

But, that's why her parents had reasons to cry.

Well, not really but you'll see.

Rose's first word was one of the biggest pains in Blaine's fabulously shaped ass.

Sure, he spend a lot of time with them, they knew that.

Sure, Rose loved him, they knew that too.

Sure, he was his best friend and he loved him.

But when Rose lifted her big blue eyes after he walked through the door and beamed at him, saying "Dake" for the first time in her young life Blaine felt like he might throw fireballs at Drake's head JUST BECAUSE.

Rose started crawling when she was 6 months old. She was playing on the floor; on a cashmere blanket Kurt ordered from India especially for her and then she just tipped over and started crawling. Blaine was jumping around like a 2 year old on a sugar rush and he kept yelling: "Kurt, OMG, Kurt come here. Kurt, look at her." but when he would get no response he would go: "Kurt, you pale freak get your uptight ass in here!"

And Kurt would come in running and just stop, stunned whenever Rose did something as remarkable as that. "Oh Rosie sweetie, look at you." he would say through tears. "Oh I can already see us sending you to college."

It was during one of those weekends when biggest surprise hit.

Rose was 9 months old and she was playing with Wyatt when he orbed to get them more toys. She slowly grabbed the coffee table and rose up. Blaine eyed his little girl with undeniable proud. Fine, he's biased but that was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

But then...

Rose let go of the table and slowly started to wobble across the room and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD KURT!" he screamed as usual.

But this time, Rose turned around, startled and her shaky legs gave out. But before she was able to hit her ass on the floor, she shimmered.

Blaine's brain went numb.

Rose shimmered.

She just shimmered right in front of him.

No, correction, she just took her first steps ever and then shimmered.

She was gone for merely few seconds and then she was back. As if nothing happened, she continued to stand there, in the middle of the room.

"What now?" Kurt asked as he, again as usual ran back into the room, carrying a vase in his hands and dropping it on the floor just as Rose took another step, this time towards him. The vase hit the floor and crashed and Rose shimmered again.

"THAT." Blaine yelled, pointing to the place where Rose just was a split second before.

"Oh my fucking God." Kurt ran towards her as she reappeared. He grabbed her and spun her around; smiling so wide his face must've been in pain. "You shimmered you little beautiful weirdo. You know what that means, don't you Rosie?" he was still spinning her, only now he was kissing her cheek too. "You're just like your daddy Blaine baby. You're just like daddy"

Blaine was still pointing to the place where Rose stood, frozen.

No.

Just no.

Rose was his.

Rose was his daughter.

Not Kurt's. His.

His little girl was part demon.

Well, she was 3/4 of a demon but still.

His little bundle of joy just shimmered in the middle of the room.

But wait...

Kurt was smiling.

He was happy about it.

Wait, what?

Kurt walked over to him and, holding Rose in one arm, wrapped the other around Blaine. Blaine focused his eyes on him only to see him crying. "I'm so sorry Kurt." he choked out.

"What?" Kurt stepped away and looked at him. "Are you crazy? I'm so happy Blaine. I can safely say I have never been happier than I am now," he said, smiling through his tears.

"But she's...-" Blaine trailed off.

"She's perfect Blaine." Kurt assured him. "She's yours, how could she be anything but?"

"But she shimmered." Blaine said in defeat. "She's gonna be-" and he trailed off again.

"She's gonna be just like you." Kurt assured him. "Smart, beautiful, kind and compassionate. Warm, loving and tolerant. She is going to be just like you Blaine. That's all I ever wanted."

Blaine's heart grew just a little at those words.

Kurt was excited cause Rose was biologically Blaine's.

He was happy.

And Blaine all of a sudden felt better about himself.

He leaned in and kissed Kurt. "I love you so much Kurt. So damn much."

To add to the never-ending string of surprises, Rose wrapped her arms around both their necks and said one simple word. "Dada".

Safe to say all hell broke lose after that.

* * *

Over the years they discovered that the best way to guide Rose (Blaine couldn't stand the word punish) was to not grant her cuddles. Ever since she was born both Kurt and Blaine were the most indulging parents ever. Rose might as well be the single most spoiled child in the world if it wasn't for "the method". No one has ever raised a voice at her. No one was ever allowed to talk down at her. But every time she did something wrong both Kurt and Blaine sat down with her and explained why the thing she did wrong-was wrong. She would just hang her head and listened cause she knew the worse part is yet to come.

When she was grounded neither Kurt nor Blaine were allowed to hold her or hug her or let her sleep in their bed which was her number one favorite thing in the world.

She'd never say it out loud but the way they seem to migrate towards each other, even in their sleep made her feel special.

Yes, it was utterly childish and arrogant but in her head her parents were simply better than other parents. They were the best people in the world. And her daddy had the widest chest in the world; it was her favorite place to sleep on. And Papa had the softest fingers that combed through her hair while he sang "those old songs" to her.

But when she was bad, they took all of that from her. A few times she even begged them to yell but to just let her crawl in daddy's lap.

They never allowed it.

So Rosie, despite the fact she could be the most spoiled brat in the world, was an exceptionally well-behaved little girl. All her things were always neatly arranged, she ate all her veggies unlike other kids, she went to bed 9 o'clock on the dot and she helped her dads around the house.

Yes, Rosie was a breathtakingly smart girl.

And when she was particularly good, her dads would take her to theater where she would sing along with her Papa. Silently, of course, so she wouldn't disturb the actors. Or they would buy her books, lots and lots of books, each and everyone she wanted. As long as she behaved.

One of those "behavior" rules included not shimmering and not orbing and most certainly not doing any magic around other kids. That seemed to improve over time but she was still just a little girl and she made mistakes.

But then again, how can you be angry at her for orbing a trashcan into that screaming man who was pulling his son down the road, while the boy was struggling and crying? Much like Wyatt, she knew the concept of good and bad and that was the most important thing. The rest could be fixed.

* * *

"Uncle Drake, can I ask you something?" Rose said as she climbed into Drake's lap. Drake was staying home with ALL the kids tonight cause everyone had date night and he got the shitty end of the stick. Yes, that was the official story and if you confront him he will deny it to the death but he actually liked being around those little monsters.

"Of course you can sweetie, you can ask me anything," he said fondly.

"What does gay mean?" she asked him, intrigue in her eyes.

He flinched for a second. "Erm…where did you hear that word Rosie?" he asked.

"At school. Miss Roberts told Stella's parents that daddy and papa are gay too." she answered.

"Well, yes honey, our daddies are two gay butterflies." he smiled at her.

" Is that a bad thing?" she wanted to know and he smiled again. "Only if you're me. Then it is. But not if you're you. Which you are. So, no honey. There is nothing bad about being gay."

"But, what does it mean? Are you gay too?" She asked in confusion and this got Drake to laugh again.

'No sweetie, I'm not. And maybe this is something your daddies should tell you. They may be mad at me for telling you this." he said.

"They don't have to know Uncle Drake. Will you tell me, please? She asked again, with puppy eyes (jeez, thanks Blaine, that's really easy to say no to)

He thought about it for a second and then sighed. "Yeah, sure I can tell you." he said as he placed her in his lap, so they were both comfortable. "Being gay means that you love someone who's just like you. It means that if you're a boy you'll love a boy"

"And if you're a girl, you'll love a girl?" she concluded.

"Yes. It also means that you won't have a mummy and a daddy, it means that you either have two moms or two dads." he explained.

"Stella has two moms. And she's really nice. Her moms bake us cookies sometimes." Rose revealed as she showed her lower lip. "So, Daddy Blaine and Papa Kurt are gay?"

"Yes." he answered simply.

"I think I'm ok with that." she said finally and Drake smiled softly.

"I knew you would be," he said.

"I assumed it's nothing bad but I still had to ask." her tone was serious.

'How did you know honey?" he genuinely wanted to know.

"Well, how can it be wrong? They live together. They have me. They always sneak kisses when they think I don't see them and Papa laughs when daddy tickles him." she said with a smile. "And they hold hands when they read me bedtime stories. Papa plays with daddy's curls when we watch Doctor Who or Project Runway. And Papa always fixes daddy's suit when daddy goes to work. They always smile at each other." she listed. "So, I figured if my daddies are gay and someone thought that being gay is a bad thing, then that someone is wrong." she concluded.

"I have never been more proud of you honey." Drake said as he kissed her locks.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were both waving at Rose when the bus stopped in front of their house.

"I can't believe she's first grader." Kurt almost sobbed.

"Yeah, they grow pretty fast." Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat.

It seems that just yesterday they were holding her in that hospital and now, their little Rose was going to school.

She spun around and ran towards them.

"I forgot something," she said, out of breath.

"What is it honey?" Kurt asked.

"This." she said before she wrapped her arms around their waists. "I love you." she said, her voice muffled.

"Oh we love you too. More than anything in this world." Blaine said as he picked her up. "You are my everything. Well, you and Papa." he smiled as he kissed her cheek. Kurt did the same. "Now go sweetie, you're gonna be late for your first day. Be a good little girl. And remember, we have surprise for you tonight." he smiled at her and she squealed, hugged them both and ran towards the bus again.

They waved as the bus left.

"You think she'll be happy?" Kurt asked as they closed the doors behind them.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and sighed happily. "I know she will." he said and he kissed his husband.

Kurt, just like all these years before, simply melted into Blaine's embrace.

Eight years later and he still couldn't get enough of Blaine.

Of Blaine's lips, of Blaine's arms holding him strongly, of Blaine's warmth.

He couldn't get tired of Blaine's smell, of Blaine's touch.

Of how safe and loved he felt around Blaine.

The man he went through hell for and never regretted it.

The man who gave him his family.

His Rose.

And now...

One more little mouth was on the way, to make their lives even more amazing than it already was.

"I can't believe we're having another baby," Kurt whispered happily.

"Well you better believe it, cause in 6 months, little pale angel will be here whether you're ready or not." Blaine smiled at him. "We're gonna be daddies again Kurt. Rose is getting a brother."

Kurt just threw his hands around Blaine, holding him as if he might vanish if he lets go of him. "I love you so much." Kurt breathed against Blaine's ear.

Blaine just held him tighter.

The whole world in his hands, that's what it felt like to hold Kurt.

After all these years, he still couldn't wrap his mind around how happy he is. How happy Kurt makes him.

There are days when he wakes up, scared to death that he might wake up in his chambers in Underworld.

That his angel and his little girl wont be there with him.

That his family, his whole life for past 8 years was nothing but a dream.

That's when Kurt would hold him in his arms and remind him where he is. And how happy and loved he is. His little girl runs into their bedroom, her soft curls bouncing on her shoulders and throws herself in his awaiting arms.

He didn't dare to dream this big.

He hoped but he was so scared he might never get it.

And this fragile looking angel in his arms, he made it all happen.

He descended into hell and saved him.

The pure strength of Kurt's love was enough to make dreams come true.

Heaven was in his arms.

_"I say, Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now."_

He sang softly, making Kurt wrap his arms around him ever tighter as he swayed them gently in the hallway.

Such a ridiculous place to be dancing, at such an unusual hour. But then again, what was usual or ordinary about this story?

How many times have you heard a story about fire and ice crossing paths?

How many times have you heard a story where Gods stopped to stare at the magic happening underneath them?

How many times have you heard a story where one love defied all laws, all reason?

How many times have you heard a story where angels convert demons?

How many times have you heard a story of one man who saved humanity?

How many times have you heard about a soulless man finding his soul in the most unexpected person?

And even more importantly, how many times have you heard of a story where that same tortured man, who found his soul, gets a happy ending?

When you expect nothing and you dare to hope for so little, how can you not be overwhelmed when you get everything and more?

"**You are the best thing that's ever been mine,**" he whispered, looking into those blue oceans that captivated him.

He kissed Kurt after every word he said, hoping that he will have a chance to keep saying them forever.

Hoping that he will have an eternity in which he will prove himself to Kurt.

Hoping that eternity will be enough to give Kurt back all he gave him.

He kissed Kurt after every word he said.

Simple kisses that were able to convey more that words ever could.

Nine little words that held the truth of the universe.

**YOU. ARE. THE. BEST. THING. THAT'S. EVER. BEEN. MINE.**

* * *

The End.


End file.
